


A Corset? Careful, Your Masculinity is Showing

by ddelusionall



Category: GOT7, NU'EST, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Choking, Classroom Sex, Clubbing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, College Parties, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Out, Confused Jeon Jungkook, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Demisexuality, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Dom/sub, Drag Queen Kim Namjoon | RM, Drag Queen Kim Seokjin, Drag Queens, Drinking, Drinking Games, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First everything for Jungkook, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Straight Alliance Club, Homophobia, I'VE ADDED SOME TAGS I WILL ADD MORE IF I NEED TO, Internalized Homophobia, Jackson Wang is a Frat Boy and you can just deal with it, Jeon Jungkook is a Sweetheart, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Bad at Feelings, Jungkook doesn't know what he is, Jungkook is everyone's bunny, Jungkook is learning about sexuality, Kim Namjoon | RM Being an Idiot, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Licking, Light Asphyxiation, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Min Yoongi has the patience of a saint, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, OH MY GOD THERE ARE SO MANY TAGS SORRY, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Park Jimin is a self proclaimed slut, Power Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Praise Kink, Professor Kim Namjoon | RM, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Negotiation, Sexual Identity, Sexuality Crisis, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Slurs, Spanking, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), ball play, boys wearing corsets, boys wearing panties, boys wearing tights, color system, dick stepping, i took off no end game because namjoon kept glaring at me, i'm keeping ambiguous/open ending though for reasons, implied side pairing Jimin/Taehyung/Yoongi, implied side pairing Jungkook/others, implied side pairing Namjoon/Seokjin, jungkook is a good boy, jungkook is so shy, masculinity is a social construct, not all pairings are endgame, side pairing Jackson/Hoseok, side pairing Jungkook/Jackson, well almost classroom sex more like classroom foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 192,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jungkook is struggling with his identity. His two best friends are soulmates (mostly platonic, but hey, Jimin’s lips must be kissed at all times and his partner Yoongi isn’t always there to do it, Taehyung claims). He is struggling to find himself and love himself and deal with his infatuation with his English teacher all while dealing with his very real virginity and Hoseok who is determined to help him. Taehyung decides to start a Gay Straight Alliance at their school to help fight the hate on campus. They need a teacher to approve the new club. It’s Jungkook’s job to approach Professor Kim Namjoon, the English teacher. And then he meets a drag queen, Runch Randa, and things get complicated.Jungkook thought that the most confusing part of his second semester of college was going to be Calculus.---There is a bit more explanation about what this fic is about in the notes (selfl-identity, self-discovery, gender, etc).This fic is placed in Korea. Anything in italics is English, except for text message.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 302
Kudos: 292





	1. Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about self-identity and self-discovery. It will talk about sexual identity, explore issues of gender and sex, follow Jungkook through his process, highs and lows, and make statements about gender and masculinity and sex that reflect my own.
> 
>  **MAIN WARNINGS**  
>  This is a professor/student relationship. There is no manipulation due to this relationship. Yes, inherently, Namjoon holds power over Jungkook because of this, but there is no "have sex with me or you fail" content in this fic. Namjoon is just whipped by the pretty bunny in his class.
> 
> I have done my best to be sensitive to the characters I am portraying. This fic is about Jungkook learning as he goes. Which means that he may say something stupid or insensitive, or other characters might. He might misgender someone or use the wrong pronouns, but remember that he is learning. That said, if I do something stupid or insensitive, please tell me or ask me why, so I can learn and grow just like Jungkook is doing.
> 
>  ~~There is no endgame to this fic.~~ This fic focuses more on Jungkook's personal journey/discovery than his relationships. There is a lot of sex between Namkook, Hopekook, and NamHopeKook, ~~but none of those are endgame.~~ Don't fight with your characters, y'all. It's easier to give them what they want.
> 
> There is some homophobic language.
> 
> Jungkook does have panic attacks.
> 
> Jungkook is 19 in this fic. Namjoon is 24. Hoseok is 24. Jimin and Taehyung are 20. Yoongi and Seokjin are 25.
> 
> This fic is not done, so I may add some tags as the story progresses. I have about 6 chapters written, and I'm aiming for ~~8-9ish~~ 15ish. But hey, it's me. Who knows? Yes, I am aware that "Go Get Him, Tiger" remains unfinished.

**Week 1**

It’s the last class of the first day of Jungkook’s second semester of university, and he hates himself. Why did he think it was smart to take so many classes in just two days? A few months ago, he decided to do it so he had time to dance and sing. Now ... ugh. He glances at the clock and hopes time goes by quickly.

He’s been up since seven, been to Calculus (why the hell did he need Calculus to be a dance major, and at eight a.m.? who authorized that level of hell?), Modern Dance, and the History of Movement, which doesn’t make any sense to Jungkook yet, and it’s almost two-thirty now and he has a two-hour English class.

_God, I suck._

Jungkook sighs and hopes he doesn’t fall asleep.

At exactly two-thirty, a tall man ... a gorgeous ... tall ... drink of water ... walks into the classroom, shuts the door behind him and locks it. Jungkook can’t do more than stare with wide eyes as the man walks to the front of the classroom. His pants cling to this legs, and Jungkook bites his lips and hopes he didn't actually whimper out loud, because fuck. He has such nice legs. Long. Tall. Thighs. Thick thighs. God, he’s fucking strong. He realizes his mouth is open and he shuts it and blushes and looks down at the desk just as the man starts talking.

“ _First rule_ ,” he says in English. “ _Be on time. Do not be late._ ” He suddenly switches to Korean. “You signed up for this class. You know what time it starts. You will not be allowed in even if you let me know beforehand. _Class starts at two-thirty. Do you understand?_ ”

There are a few murmurs of assent, and then he tilts his head. His smile is not nice. “ _This is an English class. Let me ask again. Do you understand?_ ”

“ _I understand,_ ” Jungkook says, along with half the class.

“Good enough.” The man turns around and writes on the whiteboard “Kim Namjoon” and their class information. “If you are not in the right class, please leave now. If you are not on my roll, please leave now. I do not give add codes and this class is full. Someone may drop the class, but it is not my responsibility to tell you when that happens. If you are here because you heard that I’m an easy teacher, then you can leave. I am not an easy teacher and this is not an easy class. Many of you will fail. If you are here because you wanted to take a class with a handsome teacher, get out.”

A few students gather their things and head toward the exits, looking at the floor with their cheeks bright red. Jungkook doesn’t blame them for being embarrassed. No one knows which of the reasons is why the students are leaving. He is so glad he managed to snag one of the last spots in this class. Professor Kim is the best English teacher on campus according to his counselor. Jungkook just didn’t realize he was also the hottest teacher on campus.

“If there is someone outside waiting to be let in, do not let them in.”

He waits until the door shuts again.

“ _My name is Professor Kim. You may not call me_ hyung _or_ oppa _or anything other than Professor Kim or Mister Kim._ ” He repeats that in Korean and then continues. “This is an English class. This class is going to be difficult. It is not a beginning level, though we will spend the first few class periods reviewing grammar that you should know. Rule number two. _English first. Don’t come to me with a simple question in Korean. I expect English._ Rule number three. Do not bring me presents. Don’t bring me food. Don’t bring me coffee. Do not bring me English books that you claim you have read that you think I will enjoy. Rule number four. Do not under any circumstances ask me out on a date or for a coffee or, if you can’t come to my office hours, for any kind of private tutoring. The fact that I even have to make this rule is insulting to what you are here for. You are here to learn English, not to hit on me to get a better grade.”

Professor Kim is a hardass, Jungkook decides. But god, he’s gorgeous. His hair is dyed blond, coiffed up on his head, like some Kpop star. He has a round face accentuated by the sharpness of his jawline, and Jungkook has heard rumors about his dimples. He’s wearing a blue suit that looks like he is on a runway instead of in front of a classroom. The dress shirt underneath is white and tight across his chest, clinging to muscles. He’s even wearing a blue and red bowtie. He has on thick, square frames, and square black earrings. He looks like ... well, he looks like he has a lot of money in the most effortless way that his clothes fit him and the accessories sparkle. God, everything fits him so well. So unassuming. So simple. And yet, that body underneath is not simple. Thick, delicious. Jungkook feels like he should plaster a “he’s a whole snacc” theme right across the professor’s thighs. He is breathtaking and Jungkook hopes that he can make it through the class without embarrassing himself.

Professor Kim does not pass out a syllabus. He does not go around the room to learn everyone’s names along with some silly game. He takes roll, expecting the students to say, _Present_ in English. When he calls Jungkook’s name, Jungkook looks at his desk and stammers, “ _P-pr-pre-present._ ”

A few students snicker at him.

“If any of you laugh at him again, I will kick you out,” Professor Kim snaps. “Despite the stutter, his pronunciation of the word has been the best. I will not tolerate bullying or disrespect of any kind in my classroom.” Professor Kim meets his eyes and Jungkook glances at his nose instead because he can’t handle the soft smile directed his way.

When he continues with the roll, his head turns in just the right way and there is a sparkle of light on his cheek.

Jungkook thinks he’s imagined it, but there’s another one on his forehead.

Glitter. Professor Kim has glitter on his face.

Jungkook’s mouth opens in shock and he stares, looking for more. There’s one more small sparkle, just below his ear.

There are a lot of reasons why he would have glitter on his face. A lot of them. But Jungkook can’t see him doing arts and crafts like Kim Taehyung. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have any kids. There’s no way this gorgeous man wears makeup, or if he does, then it’s certainly not glitter. Too feminine for the masculinity of his body. Or maybe he does. Jungkook shouldn’t jump to exclusionary conclusions.

Maybe someone pranked him with an envelope full of glitter. He doesn’t seem like he’d have friends to tease like that though.

But there’s glitter on his face and it didn’t get there by itself.

Maybe it did. Who is he to judge what Professor Kim does in his personal life?

Jungkook has been staring at the sparkle on his cheek for too long and he has missed most of the rest of Professor Kim’s introduction to the class.

Luckily, students dig for their bags and Jungkook jerks alert to also pull out his textbook and a notebook.

“ _You will be expected to write a lot in this class. Writing in English is difficult. Words in English are spelled illogically. Each class, you will answer a question, turn in your paper, correct the mistakes that I mark, and resubmit. Every class. These daily journals are a quarter of your grade. Take them seriously. We will start now. Please answer this question. You will write for twenty minutes._ ”

Professor Kim turns to the board and writes, in English, “ _What is your favorite kind of music and why? Give examples._ ”

Jungkook heaves a breath of relief. This is a question that he knows the answer to. Even in English. He takes out his favorite green pen and starts writing about Seo Taiji and Boys, Drunken Tiger, and Crying Nut. Jungkook could write for days about his favorite music. He is trying to talk about why he likes certain parts of the production quality of early Kpop songs when Professor Kim tells them all to stop writing.

Jungkook pouts and quickly writes, “ _I’m sorry. I did not finish._ ” at the end.

“ _Pass your papers forward._ ”

It takes a few moments to collect them.

“I will have these returned to you with corrections on Thursday. Now.” Professor Kim smiles. “ _Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four._ ”

Jungkook giggle-snorts and covers his face when the class looks at him. He turns bright red and hopes the ground will swallow him.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Professor Kim says.

Jungkook forces himself to look up, holding his breath for the reprimand sure to come. To his surprise, Professor Kim is smiling. The glitter on his cheek sparkles right above a deep dimple. Oh god, those dimples. The rumors are so very true about Professor Kim and his dimples. He feels his cheeks darken even more. Professor Kim ... he ... he’s ... almost ... cute. Jungkook gulps.

“That’s a quote from Harry Potter,” he says without looking away from Jungkook. “Apparently only one of you has bothered to watch it in English. We’ll be watching three movies in class, without subtitles, and we’ll have essays on each one. You’ll also be required to pick your own English movie to write a paper on later in the semester. Now, seriously,--” He actually winks over at Jungkook before opening his textbook, “-- _Chapter twenty-two. Independent, dependent clauses. Subordinate phrases._ ”

Jungkook turns to the appropriate page among whispers of his classmates asking others to translate what chapter the professor said. Jungkook is so glad he forced himself to watch movies and listen to music in English. Maybe he’ll actually do well in this class.

°----------°

“So?” Jimin says, drawing out the word.

Jungkook looks up from his phone and doesn’t say anything. He has a hard time talking to his new roommate. Park Jimin is a sophomore, and he’s so popular and pretty and dances like a cloud. He’s so pretty, with reddish orange hair and the cutest cheeks and full lips. But he’s strong too, constantly wearing tank tops and crop tops that show off his arms and stomach and tight pants or short shorts to show off his legs.

Jungkook feels like an uncoordinated gorilla next to him.

“What?” Jungkook asks.

“I heard you have Professor Dimples for English class.”

Jungkook blushes and nods. “I ... Yeah. Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“How is he?”

“Strict. Knows English really well. Seems--”

“Not what I meant, pretty boy. Is he sexy?”

Jungkook blushes and stammers, “I-I-I woul-wouldn’t kn-know.”

Jimin narrows his eyes at him and frowns. “You know, I have amazing gaydar, and it’s going all wobbly with you. So are you gay or straight?”

“Fuck,” another voice says from the bathroom they share with the dorm room next door. “You can’t just ask that, Chim!”

Kim Taehyung comes into their room and plops down on Jimin’s bed.

Taehyung is just as gorgeous as Jimin. Tall where Jimin is short, darker skin to contrast Jimin’s pale skin. His face is structured for modeling, and Jimin has round chubby cheeks that Jungkook wants to pinch. Taehyung is so beautiful that it’s hard to look at him sometimes, when he has makeup on his face or he’s dressed up to go out. He’s majoring in fashion design, though with his current outfit of too-old sweats and a ratty hoody that is actually Jimin’s, you’d never know it. His hair is cut short to frame his face, a dyed mix of black and brown and gold highlights. Dangling sparkly earrings cover both ears.

“Don’t mind him. Jimin’s so out and proud, it’s disgusting.”

“You like to kiss me all over campus, so shut up.”

Taehyung grins. “That I do.”

Jungkook opens his mouth, but nothing comes out except a garbled sound. Both of them are gay?

Jimin glares at him again. “If you’re homophobic, I’m going to tell them you punched me and get you kicked out.”

“I’m not!” Jungkook shouts a little too loud and blushes and looks away from them.

“Stop freaking him out, will you?” Taehyungi says and tugs Jimin closer until Jimin collapses in his lap. Taehyung’s lips attach to his neck in a wet kiss and Jungkook whines, looking away from them.

But Taehyung does not get upset with him. He smiles. “He’s not homophobic, ChimChim. Calm down. Maybe just go to Yoongi’s dorm room when you two want to fuck.”

Jungkook glances at them in surprise. “Yoongi?”

“Yeah. Min Yoongi. My partner,” Jimin says with a wink.

Jungkook bites his lip. He wants to ask, but doesn’t know how.

Luckily, Taehyung understands him. “Jimin is my soulmate. Yoongi is his boyfriend, though they don’t like being called that. We’re just friends.”

But Taehyung’s hand is between Jimin’s thighs and his lips keep touching skin and he is running his fingers through Jimin’s hair.

“I ... I ... Okay.” Jungkook wants to tell him that he’s gay too, but he’s not really sure if he is. Or if he only is, because he thinks girls are pretty, but he thinks men are handsome. Like Professor Kim and his blue suit and blond hair and sharp accessories.

And the glitter on his face.

“So, back to the subject at hand, Is Professor Kim Namjoon as sexy up close as they say?” Jimin asks.

“Stop failing English so you can get into his class and find out,” Taehyung says.

Jimin tackles him to the bed with a cry and Taehyung laughs, but then their lips are together and they’re kissing, and Jungkook can’t look away. Not until Taehyung slides his hands up the pant legs of Jimin’s shorts and grips Jimin’s plump ass and he moans.

Jungkook shoots from his chair, stammering some kind of excuse about dance practice and flees the room despite Taehyung calling him back.

°----------°

On Thursday, he eagerly goes to his English class. He’s not nearly as exhausted because he doesn’t have History of Movement on Thursdays, so he was able to catch a quick nap. He’s excited to see Professor Kim again. Unlike day one, he is already at the front of the classroom. When Jungkook walks in and goes to the same seat from before, Professor Kim smiles at him.

At him.

Right at him. And then he says, “ _Hello, Jungkook. How is your day?_ ”

Jungkook opens his mouth to reply but can’t, stumbling over something between “ _Good_ ” in English and Korean that sounds like “Goo-ayo.”

Professor Kim smiles at him, not unkindly, and picks up a stack of papers from his desk. He rifles through them and then walks to Jungkook’s seat and hands him his essay from the first day.

“ _You’re too young to like Seo Taiji and Boys,_ ” he says. “And Currently Nut? I only know two people who have heard of them.”

Jungkook blushes more and can’t say anything but, “ _I like them._.”

“ _Are you a music major?_ ”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Dance. Um, sorry. _Sorry. Dance. I am a dance major._ ”

“ _Can’t have dance without music._ ”

“ _No, sir._ ”

Professor Kim smiles at him again, dimples showing, and Jungkook holds his breath. “ _Thank you for writing about this. I am going to go pass back the utter drivel that is the rest of these all about American pop music._ ”

Jungkook understands about half of that, mostly the tone, and he smiles, meets his teacher’s eyes, and then looks away.

“ _I hope you do well in my class, Jungkook-shi._ ”

Jungkook cannot reply to that, blushing and staring at his desk. Right at the paper.

It is covered in red marks. All over. Every sentence, and Jungkook’s heart tightens and his face falls.

Oh.

The writing in Korean at the bottom gets his attention.

“I can tell you don’t have the vocabulary to talk about music the way you understand it. But don’t give up! Your sentence structure is mostly perfect! Well done! How do you even know who Currently Nut are? I have a very good friend who knows their drummer, so I’ve met the band. I’ll tell him about you!”

Jungkook bites his lip against a smile, and he looks at the English words written on the paper. To his surprise, many of the red marks are just comments about music, adding something to agree with Jungkook trying to explain beats and little notes like “ _Those are called “fly ins”_ ”. There are many mistakes with spelling, but Jungkook’s confidence soars a little more when he sees the note after the last sentence where he’d apologized for not finishing. “ _You wrote plenty. These are meant to help you, so write as much as you can to learn even more!_ ”

“What an asshole,” a student near him mutters, and Jungkook jumps in surprise, glancing quickly over at his desk. He only reads a couple of comments about how the student would fail the first test with English like that, and then Jungkook bites his lip and looks away. Was Professor Kim only nice to him in his comments?

“ _Revisions,_ ” Professor Kim says suddenly. “ _You are required to make the revisions I marked on your papers. You will turn them in on Tuesday at the beginning of class. Now. Put them away and answer this question._ ”

Professor Kim writes on the board: “ _What is your biggest fear for the rest of your college career?_ ”

A student raises their hand to ask about the word “rest.”

Jungkook tunes out the explanation and tries to think about what to write.

“Too many of you are not writing. Just write. You’re wasting time.”

Jungkook jolts and puts his purple pen to the page and writes. “ _My roommate is gay. He has a boyfriend. And a friend that he kisses. I am not--_ ” Jungkook stops writing and feels his chest tighten in panic. He can’t write that for a teacher!.

A presence settles next to him, and Jungkook looks up, mouth open in shock at Professor Kim so close to him. He’s wearing a black suit, but he’s already taken the jacket off, leaving him in a blue button down. No glitter on his face today. Wire frames instead of black ones. And silvery jewelry.

It takes too long for Jungkook to realize that he’s reading what is on the paper. He frowns.

Jungkook panics. He starts to crumple the paper up with an apology on his lips, but Professor Kim settles a hand on his shoulder and says, “Don’t. You can write about anything you want in this class. I won’t censor it or you unless you threaten to harm yourself or other students.” He taps the unfinished sentence. “I want you to finish this. It’s the first thing you thought of, so it’ll be honest.”

Jungkook wants to curl in on himself and die.

“ _You write pretty well in English. You can keep writing. You’re a good student._ ”

Jungkook’s cheeks blossom with red again, and he looks at the blurring words on his paper. He blinks back the terrified tears and tries to swallow around the panic clinging to this throat. The pen shakes as he settles it on the paper. The letters wobble, but he keeps writing. “ _\--afraid because they are gay. I am afraid they won’t like me._ ”

“ _Good boy,_ ” Professor Kim says and squeezes his shoulder. 

Jungkook almost dies. Relief rushes through him in a wave.

“And they’d be stupid not to like you,” Professor Kim says quietly.

When he walks away, Jungkook can breathe again, but he almost doesn’t because there is no fucking way, no way in fucking hell, that his teacher just said, “Good boy” to him.

Jungkook keeps his eyes on his paper because if he looks up again, meets Professor Kim’s eyes again, he’s going to come in his pants. He writes faster, and by the time Professor Kim calls them to a halt, Jungkook has written more than he did about music. He confessed his fears of moving to Seoul from Busan, he confessed his fears of not being a good enough dancer, not a good enough artist, not good enough in English. He has no friends, he doesn’t know what to do about his roommates. The last sentence he adds after the professor has gathered up almost all of the papers. He writes. “I am afraid be gay. Won’t many be mad at me?”

“Jungkook?”

Jungkook jumps and hastily hands his paper to Professor Kim.

“ _S-s-sorry, Professor._ ”

°----------°

Jimin ambushes him when he arrives home from class. But he’s frowning and the first thing out of his mouth is, “I’m sorry.”

Jungkook hasn’t even put his bag down yet. He slips off his shoes and tries to find his slippers in the small room. “Sorry?”

“For Tuesday. You’ve been avoiding me.”

He has and doesn’t try to deny it.

“I thought you weren’t homophobic.”

“I’m not,” Jungkook whispers and then looks up. Jimin isn’t mad at him. He looks ... concerned.

“You can tell me if you’re upset,” Jimin says.

Jungkook opens his mouth and then shakes his head.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I ... I don’t know,” Jungkook stammers and then turns away. He drops his bag on his bed.

“That’s not enough. I can’t ... we can’t live with each other if we aren’t honest. Trust me. You can’t hide things or be upset or ...”

“I’m not ... I haven’t ... I ... I ... I don’t ...” Jungkook can’t breathe and he pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his mouth against the bone, breathing through the jeans.

“Woah, it’s okay. Just ... breathe, sweetie, breathe.”

“I don’t know, I don’t ... I’m not mad. I can’t ... Please don’t hate me. I don’t ...” He practically screams into his kneecap.

“Oh wow. Okay. Wait. I never said anything about hating you, Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook lifts his head, and Jimin is blurry. Is he crying? Yeah, he’s crying. There’s a ball of _tightness_ in his chest that he can’t breathe through. His stomach churns.

“Oh, baby, you don’t need to cry,” Jimin says. He pulls his sleeves over his hands and uses them to wipe at Jungkook’s cheeks. “You’re so adorable, you know that? Come on and breathe for me. Follow my breaths.”

Jungkook does his best to obey and then rests his cheek on his knee when he doesn’t feel like he’s going to throw up anymore. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jungkook-ie. It’s my fault. Breathing okay?”

Jungkook nods.

“Good, good, I didn’t mean to make you upset. Can I sit by you?”

Jungkook nods again.

Jimin sits down and puts his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders. “Is this okay?”

“It’s okay, Jimin-shi.”

“No, it’s not. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Jimin says again.

“My fault. I’m a mess. I’m ... I’m so lame. I’m ... you’re so cool. You’re amazing. And .... handsome, and ... just ... I’m just ...”

“Tall?” Jimin says with a smile. “Taller than me. And muscular. You are attractive, Jungkook. You’re so cute. But don’t think I’m hitting on you. I don’t want you to think I like you or anything. Since you’re straight, I know that can make people uncomfortable.”

“I’m not,” Jungkook whispers.

“You were on Tuesday.”

Jungkook bites his lip and shuts his eyes. He pushes up until he’s leaning against the wall and then he whispers. “No, I’m ... I mean, yes, I was uncomfortable, but that’s because I ... I haven’t ever seen two boys kiss in real life, but ... I didn’t know how to handle it. So I ran away.”

“You run away a lot.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. But ... I’m ...”

“So you’re not ... what? You said--”

“Straight,” Jungkook blurts out and then tries to hide his face in his hands. “I’m ... I’m not straight. I-l... I don’t know.” He ends on a quiet whisper.

Jimin is quiet for a moment and then he says, “Fuck, I thought my gaydar was broken.”

Jungkook lets out a startled laugh.

“So not straight,” Jimin says with a smile. “Are you bisexual? Do you like boys and girls?”

Jungkook shrugs. “I ... I don’t know. I had a girlfriend, but I couldn’t talk to her. Too nervous.”

Jimin chuckles and pinches his cheek. “You. Are. So. Cute.”

Jungkook blushes and twists away from his hand. “Shut up.”

“It’s okay if you don’t know yet. You’re still pretty young.”

“You’re only a year older than me.”

“And many years smarter, shut up. Do you want to kiss me to see if you like it?”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide and he imagines it for half a second and then shouts, “No! Jimin-shi! You have a boyfriend!”

Jimin laughs. “A partner, yes. But Yoongi will kiss you too if you want. Taehyung-ie, too. And Jackson. Yeah, Jackson will totally kiss you to help you out.”

“No!”

Jimin’s smile softens and he scoots up the bed to kneel next to him. “I know you’re shy,” he says, running his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook leans into it with his eyes shut, mouth open a tiny bit. It’s comforting and feels so good. “It’s okay to be shy, but don’t keep to yourself all the time. Especially around me. I’m all over the place, parties, study groups, impromptu dance offs, so you can tag along if you’re comfortable.”

“B-but ... I-I’m not cool or ... popular, won’t everyone else--”

“Fuck everyone else,” Jimin says. “We’ll be friends, and Taehyung is going to be your friend, and I’ll introduce you to Yoongi and Hoseok-hyung. Oh my god, Yugyeom is going to love you!”

Jungkook blushes. “T-thanks, Jimin-shi.”

“Call me hyung, you brat.”

Jungkook smiles, his eyes crinkling, nose scrunching. “O-okay, hyung.”

°----------°

**Week 2**

Jungkook hates himself again for packing so many classes into two days. He’s bleary-eyed and half asleep when he sits at the desk for Professor Kim’s class on Tuesday afternoon. Sure, he didn’t have classes all weekend, but he has two dance workshops and a required ballet observation class for his History of Movement class. He can see his future and knows that this semester is going to suck because of his schedule. He puts his head in his arms and waits until time goes by.

A deep chuckle startles him, and he sits up straight.

Professor Kim stands next to his desk, paper held out. “ _Are you tired, Jungkook-shi?_ ”

Jungkook nods. “ _Yes, sir. I have four classes on Tuesdays._ ”

“ _Painful. Do not fall asleep in my class._ ”

Jungkook shakes his head quickly. “ _I won’t, Professor._ ”

“ _No, I know you won’t because you’re a good boy._ ”

There is no fucking way that he said that twice to Jungkook. That his teacher has said ... His hand shakes when he takes his paper.

Professor Kim smiles at him. He’s wearing nice slacks, dark green with gray stripes. His hair falls in looser curls over his forehead, and he wears what looks to be a super soft, fancy T-shirt. It clings to his chest where his suit jacket is open, and Jungkook licks his lips. Professor Kim is strong. Muscular. Sexy. He quickly looks at his desk before the professor can look at him again.

There are lots of red marks again. More of them are correcting his grammar. Jungkook hadn’t cared about grammar as he wrote about his fears.

In Korean, at the bottom, it says, “You cannot control the way other people act or react. You can only control yourself. The most important person in your life is yourself. You must be honest with yourself. When you let yourself be honest, when you let yourself be afraid, then you can grow. Then you can learn that there wasn’t anything to be afraid of in the first place. Everyday, love yourself, Jungkook. Everyday, say out loud, ‘I Love Myself.” Jungkook, fighting!”

When Jungkook looks at the other comments, there’s only one that isn’t about the English, and it’s above the sentence, “ _I don’t know who I am._ ” Professor Kim had written “Yet” after it in both Korean and English. In Korean, he said, “You don’t need to know that yet. You’re still learning and growing. Be patient with yourself.”

At two-thirty, when the door locks and Professor Kim starts class, Jungkook has the guts to look up at him. He’s heard nothing but grumbles about how mean Professor Kim’s comments are on the other’s papers, about how strict he is. Jungkook isn’t sure why Professor Kim is being so nice to him. Maybe he is that much better at English than the others, but that’s probably not true. There’s nothing special about him.

But Professor Kim seems to like him. And well, Professor Kim said to be honest, so Jungkook admits in his head, and in his heart, that he has a massive crush on his English teacher.

When Professor Kim writes that day’s practice question on the board, Jungkook is actually pretty sure it’s more than a crush and that he’s completely in love. “ _Which superhero movie is your favorite and why? Give concrete examples from the movies._ ”

Jungkook bites his lip against a shout of excitement and writes even more about _Dr. Strange_ and how great it would be to be able to rewind time.

°----------°

Jungkook goes to his first college party that weekend, tagging along with Jimin and Taehyung. Jimin tells him that he needs new clothes, Taehyung tells his soulmate to shut up, and Jungkook wears his black jeans, white T-shirt, and Timberlands to the party.

Jimin wears pants that look like shimmering blue paint on his skin and a loose white tank top, showing off his arms and pretty much everything else, including his “NEVERMIND” tattoo on his ribs when he dances. Taehyung is wearing something weird and flowy that has layers like tunics and button-up shirts and a vest or all three or something. Jungkook has no idea. But it’s blue and purple and his pants are loose and wide and he has his hair pulled back with a bandana and he’s so pretty.

Jungkook stares at his lips too long, lips that glisten with gloss, and he remembers that Jimin said that Taehyung would kiss him.

At the party, Jungkook refuses to dance, to insecure of his own movements and body to risk making a fool of himself in front of older people. He watches the two self-proclaimed soulmates. Jungkook doesn’t know what to do among the people and the music and the noise. He tries to stay against a wall, and clams up when a pretty girl comes over to talk to him. He can’t even tell her his name. His throat is too tight. She huffs at him in annoyance and walks away, muttering something not nice under her breath. Jungkook tries not to panic.

A few moments later, when an even more attractive guy comes over, Jungkook feels like bolting. His smile is so wide, and he calls him by name.

“Hey, Jeon Jungkook-shi!”

Jungkook is too surprised to try to run away.

The guy settles against the wall next to him. He has brown hair that falls in his eyes and he’s all limbs and swagger. His smile is so big.

And then Jungkook suddenly recognizes him.

Jung Hoseok. Jung. Hoseok. Senior, leader, best dancer on the team. Lead dancer at the school. Just ... amazing. He has his own dance channel “Hope on the Street” and he’s been in music videos and choreographed routines for idols.

Jungkook whines and tries to inch away.

Hoseok chuckles and curls his hand in Jungkook’s T-shirt, right at his breastbone, keeping him in place. “It’s okay. Jimin and Yoongi are in a bedroom fucking somewhere. Taehyung is probably watching them. I promised Jimin I’d keep an eye on you. Do you want something to drink?”

Jungkook’s throat is really dry.

“Probably non-alcoholic. You don’t look old enough to be in high school yet let alone college.”

Jungkook blushes, but Hoseok doesn’t notice, just keeps walking, tugging Jungkook along by his shirt. They enter the kitchen and Hoseok releases him to fill up a glass of water from the sink and then hands it to Jungkook. He picks up a forgotten solo cup on the counter and shoots back its mixed contents, making a face as it goes down.

“That shit sucks.”

Jungkook bites his lip against a smile.

“Jimin was right. You are so cute.”

Hoseok pinches his cheek, and Jungkook tries to pull away.

“Such a cute little bunny.”

“B-bu-bunny?”

Hoseok nods. “It’s the button nose, the little overbite you have, your jaw.” He touches each part of Jungkook’s face, and it takes too many seconds for Jungkook to realize how close they are standing. He tries to back away, and Hoseok follows.

“Do you like boys, Jungkook-ie?” Hoseok-shi whispers.

Jungkook swallows and can’t decide if he should shake his head or not. But then he remembers what Professor Kim said on his paper. Be honest with yourself.

Blushing, Jungkook looks down, but nods. “I-l... I think so. I ... I’m ... not ... I don’t know.”

Hoseok smiles and says, “If you want to use me to find out, I’m okay with that.”

It isn’t what Jungkook expects, so he laughs and then blushes and looks away again.

Hoseok chuckles too, brushing his finger over Jungkook’s cheek. “We can go watch Yoongi and Jimin if you want an example.”

Jungkook shakes his head quickly. “No thank you, Hoseok-shi.”

“Call me hyung, okay?”

“O-o-okay, hyung.”

“Now, Jimin tells me you’re a dance major, so let’s go dance.”

Jungkook wants to say no, but Hoseok has a tight grip on Jungkook’s shirt again and he pulls him into the living room among other bodies moving to the music. He doesn’t let go, and Jungkook tries to find the rhythm and not embarrass himself in front of the dancing god, Jung Hoseok.

Luckily for Jungkook, dancing is what he does. So he shuts his eyes, lets himself hear the horrible production of the crappy American pop song (he smiles remembering Professor Kim’s comment about that), and he dances. And he dances, and he dances with Hoseok, not caring when they’re smashed together from all the people, not caring when they’re more than grinding at one point. Because it’s dancing, and Jungkook is dancing.

He’s hot and sweaty when Hoseok pulls him into the kitchen for more water. He hasn’t stopped talking about how good of a dancer Jungkook is, how much he wants Jungkook on the dance team, and Jungkook beams at him in happiness.

“You’re so sexy, too,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook only blushes a little. Hoseok says he has to use the bathroom, and Jungkook goes with him down the hall, unwilling to be awkward again with other people and there’s a girl that looks like she wants to talk to him, hovering near the kitchen doorway. So he escapes and follows Hoseok. The hallway is deserted.

“Perfect,” Hoseok says and takes Jungkook’s shirt in his hand again and nudges him against the wall. “I have to ask again, Jungkook-ie, because I want to so badly, but I won’t if you say no, but please, can I kiss you?”

Jungkook freezes, his chest tightening again, and he doesn’t know what to say. Hoseok-shi’s smile dims and he pats Jungkook’s chest. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Jungkook says quickly, “but ... I ... I never ... I don’t know how to kiss?” It sounds like a question.

Hoseok smiles widely at him. “It’s going to sound corny, but I’ll teach you.”

Jungkook ducks his head, but he’s smiling too. “Here?” He looks around the empty hall, where anyone could walk by and see. But he figures it’s safe enough for now.

“I ... I think ... I think I want to, Hoseok-shi.”

“Hyung,” he reminds Jungkook, moving closer.

Jungkook swallows. “H-hyung.”

So there in the hall, with bass thudding from the other room, Jungkook gets his very first kiss. From a boy. It’s so soft, just a brush of lips, and Jungkook whines in the back of his throat.

“Don’t make noises like that or I'm going to flip you around and fuck your brains out.”

Jungkook gasps and Hoseok apologizes with another kiss, and then another, and another until their mouths are moving together, their lips and tongues dancing like their bodies had been before. It’s weird at first, getting the angle right, getting the speed right, trying to figure out and then emulate what Hoseok is doing with his mouth. Trying not to make it messy and full of spit. But Jungkook has always been a quick learner. He can’t help the little whimpers though. Soft whines when Hoseok pulls away and satisfied moans when he leans back in for another kiss.

When Hoseok breaks away with a sigh, Jungkook is pressed against the wall, his hands are on Hoseok’s waist and his hands are on Jungkook’s hips, tugging at his belt loops.

“Wow, dongsaeng,” Hoseok whispers against his lips. “Not bad at all. So, do you think you like kissing boys?”

Jungkook laughs and blushes and tries to reign in his breathing. “I like ... yeah. I like ... well, I like kissing you.”

“Tell me what you like about it,” Hoseok says with another kiss.

“I like ... I like following your lead,” Jungkook says. “I like ... I like how you push me against the wall, but you’re holding me ... I like ... I like feeling your ... body,” and Jungkook breaks off and blushes.

“I like feeling yours, too, Jungkook-ie. I don’t mind kissing you more, but I don’t want to push you and I feel like the Party Gods have given us plenty of alone time and we don’t want to risk being caught. Should we go dance some more?”

Jungkook wants to kiss more too, but Hoseok is right. Maybe people don’t know he’s gay and he doesn’t want them to know. Maybe he’s just bisexual.

“Yeah, hyung, let’s go dance more.”

°----------°

**Week 3**

The next question in English class is, “ _Tell me about a risk you took. What did you learn from it?_ ”

Jungkook smiles and starts writing, “ _I kissed a boy._ ” Jungkook writes about the party, how nervous he was, how sweet Hoseok was. He doesn’t know why, but he feels the urge to make sure to say, “ _He isn’t my boyfriend. I like him. But he only a friend. Jimin says it is okay. But he is always kissing his friends. Maybe he wrong. I don’t know. Taehyung and Jimin don’t care if people are mad at them. I care. But I think I can learn that no--_ ” He stops and thinks about how to word that he wants to learn about himself and not be so shy. He bites his lip and suddenly knows. He crosses out the last sentence and writes, just as Professor Kim tells them all to stop, “ _I want to learn to love myself._ ”

°----------°

Jungkook is excited to go to English class on Thursday. It’s hasn't even been three weeks and it’s already his favorite class. He arrives early and says hello to Professor Kim.

Professor Kim glances up at him from his laptop, says hello, and then looks down.

No smile. No warmth. Nothing like the last few class periods.

He doesn’t get up to hand Jungkook his paper before everyone else like before. He doesn’t say anything at all. Jungkook’s euphoria crumples in his chest and he bites his lip and looks away. Part of his brain reminds him that Professor Kim is busy and is probably working (he isn’t, Jungkook learns later, he’s on his twitter DMing his friend about how he’s going to lose his job over some kid that is never going to like him).

Jungkook doesn’t look up even when Professor Kim passes back his paper from the week before.

There is no note at the bottom. There’s nothing encouraging or helpful. Just correcting his grammar. That’s it.

Jungkook frowns.

Professor Kim’s voice is clipped and short all through class. He doesn’t call on Jungkook, doesn’t acknowledge him at all, and his heart and chest are heavy, his feet stumbling to get out of the class as fast as possible when the two hours that felt like eight are finally over.

When he faceplants onto his bed, he barely notices when Jimin sits on his butt.

“Ah, Kookie, what’s wrong?”

“Professor Kim hates me.”

“What? I thought you were his favorite.”

“I’m not!”

“You are. He never leaves notes to students on their papers.”

“You’ve never had his class, how do you know?”

“Everyone talks about Professor Kim. Come on, what’s wrong?”

Jungkook waves a hand at his bag, and Jimin takes out his paper.

“There’s no note?”

“And he didn’t look at me in class at all. He didn’t try to call on me, I mean, I usually can’t even talk anyway, but he only said my name for roll and then he ... just ... ignored me.”

“Ah, does Jungkookie have a crush on his teacher?”

“Shut up, hyung.” Jungkook mutters into his pillow.

“JIMIN! CHIM! JIMIN! CHIM CHIMINEY! CHIMINEY CRICKET!”

They both wince at the tornado that is Kim Taehyung bursting into their dorm room from the bathroom.

“I HAVE THE BEST IDEA!” He swoops down and presses a firm kiss to his mouth.

“Jungkook-ie is having a gay crisis,” Jimin says around his lips.

“Get in line, so am I! But it’s got the best solution.”

Jungkook has no idea how that makes sense, but he doesn’t want to talk about Professor Kim anymore, so he pushes up to his hands and knees, startling JImin who clings to him with arms around his chest and legs around his waist.

Jungkook shuffles to the edge of the bed and heaves himself up with Jimin still on his back.

Taehyung stares at him with wide eyes, and Jimin lets out a low moan into his ear. Blushing, Jungkook tries to peel Jimin off him, but he just clings tighter.

“Fuck, Jungkookie, you’re pretty strong. Jimin has a muscle kink, by the way. God, so does Yoongi-hyung. I’m sure you could throw both of them onto a bed and they’d probably come before they hit the mattress.”

“Shut up,” Jimin mutters into his neck.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to do, so he just stands there and blushes.

Taehyung shakes his head. “Anyway, I have an idea! Get off him.”

Grumbling, Jimin climbs down from him and Jungkook moves to his desk chair.

“What’s your idea, hyung?”

“A GSA!”

“A what?” Jimin asks.

“ _Gay Straight Alliance_ ,” Jungkook says in English, and then in Korean.

“Exactly!” Taehyung shouts. “We need to start one on campus. We’ll make fliers and an announcement and have balloons--”

“Those are bad for the environment.”

“--BALLOONS and pizza and pizza rolls and pizza bagels and--”

“Taehyung, you can’t just start up a club.”

“Actually you can. It’s easy. The administrators have to approve if there’s a need for it, and there’s a need because Jimin-ie was called a faggot again and I WILL NOT STAND FOR SUCH HATE TOWARD MY SOULMATE!”

Jungkook frowns over at Jimin. “Are you okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, bunny.” Jimin cups his cheek softly. “I get called all sorts of names every day. But I know who my friends are and who is important to me.”

“AS TWO OF THE FEW QUEER BOYS ON THIS CAMPUS, YOU MUST HELP ME!”

“Fuck, okay, stop screaming. What do we do first?”

“We have to have a business plan,” Taehyung says. “The school requires that all new clubs present all their ideas to the faculty first thing. We need to have everything decided. It has to be organized. We don’t want to give them any reason to deny our request.”

Jungkook isn’t in the mood to do anything right now, but this will at least get Professor Kim off his mind.

°----------°

**Week 4**

Again, there is no additional commentary on his English writing on Tuesday the next week. Jungkook doesn’t even bother to say hello to Professor Kim when he walks in. He only writes half a page to the next prompt, keeping his sentence structure simple so there aren’t quite so many red marks next time, “ _What is the biggest environmental concern facing the world right now?_ ” He talks about plastic in the oceans.

He keeps his head down and doesn’t volunteer any information. When he gets that paper back on Thursday, there aren’t as many red marks, as he hoped, but there is a note at the bottom that says, “I have come to expect much better from you, Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook’s heart sinks to his stomach and he does his best not to cry in the middle of class.

(“Stop being a fucking asshole,” Seokjin yells at Namjoon later that day. “You’re going to give the poor kid a complex. You’re such an ass. _Pussy up_ and admit you have a crush on a student.

“The phrase is _man up_.”

“Men are weak-minded fools with sensitive egos. Pussies are torn up during childbirth and you don’t hear them whining, like you’ve been whining for two weeks. Which do you think is stronger? Yeah, not you and your poor, manly dick.”

“Fuck you, hyung.”)

Jungkook tries to write more for that day’s journal to explain what his favorite book is and why. He keeps his head down as he leaves class, which is a horrible thing when he trips over someone’s bag and disturbs everyone still in the classroom, and feels all their eyes on him and he’s sure a few of them laugh.

“Are you okay, Jungkook-shi?” Professor Kim asks.

“Ye-ye-ye ... _Yes, sir. I’m fine._ ”

Jungkook hurries out of the room, only partially aware of the tears on his cheeks from embarrassment and self loathing. He is such a fuckup. 

He is so grateful that Jimin is not in the dorm room when he stumbles in a few minutes later. He calmed most of his tears on the way over, but his chest still feels tight, and he knows that everyone was staring at him on his way over. He drops his bag, kicks off his shoes, and crawls into his bed, under his blanket, pillow over his head, and tries to hide from the world for a while.

°----------°

“The FIRST OFFICIAL planning session for our GSA will come to order now!” Taehyung says, waving a long, phallic balloon in the air.

“We really didn’t need balloons already,” Jimin says, picking up a yellow balloon and smacking Taehyung with it.

“Always need balloons.” He smacks him back.

“Dick balloons,” Hoseok mutters and drags a hand up a red balloon, and Jimin laughs and they high five.

“Shut up, let’s just get this over with. I have music to write,” Yoongi says.

“You do,” Taehyung says and taps Yoongi’s head with the balloon. His blue hair lifts with the static cling. “You’re going to make us a theme song.”

“We don't need a theme song!” Jimin says.

“Everyone needs a theme song!”

“We don't!”

“We do!”

“And we need group colors.”

“Isn’t that a rainbow?” Hoseok asks. “Sort of comes with the idea of gay.”

“But what about other sexualities, like Jimin’s pansexual ass?”

“That ass is mine, Kim Taehyung,” Yoongi says and points a green balloon at his face.

“I had it first.” Taehyung sticks out his tongue.

“And last night,” Jimin mutters.

Yoongi huffs.

Jungkook shifts in his seat, pulling the long sleeves of his hoody over his hands and hiding his face in the hood.

“Are you okay?” Hoseok whispers as Taehyung and Jimin argue over green, yellow, and orange versus blue, pink, and orange (“How can you be gay and not know that the colors of the flag have meanings?” Taehyung demands.)

“Just ... yeah, just a little ... overwhelmed today.” He doesn’t want to talk about English class the day before.

“Can I hold you?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook blushes, but he really just needs to feel someone close, so he nods. Hoseok lifts an arm and Jungkook easily settles against him, head on his shoulder. When Hoseok puts his other arm around him and hooks his hands together at Jungkook’s shoulder, Jungkook realizes that he can hide his face completely in Hoseok’s T-shirt with his hood providing a secure enclosure to the outside world. So he does.

“Come on, let me talk,” Taehyung whines. “I have everything laid out and planned!”

Yoongi covers Jimin’s mouth with his hand. “Shut up, darling. Let Taehyung have this.”

Jimin glares, but slumps back into Yoongi’s body.

“Okay, first. We need to have a business plan. So a business plan has a bunch of different parts to it, and I’m going to write them but I need to know what to write for them. I think the first thing we should decide is a meeting time. I think having official meetings once a month is good, but then having like, movie night every week or something that is more casual. We can do movie night on Friday. I think as friends we should be doing this anyway so we always have each other’s backs, right?”

Jungkook thinks that’s a good idea and hums in agreement, the noise blending in with Jimin and Hoseok-hyung’s agreements.

“There’s a section on budget, and I think that since Yoongi has a job, they are going to pay for it.”

“What? I can’t afford that! And Hoseok has a job too!”

“Barely!”

“Look, not a lot, I think just for pizza and food, we have to have food, if we don’t have food people won’t come.”

“I wouldn’t come without food,” Jimin says.

Taehyung looks betrayed.

“Okay, okay,” Yoongi says. “Taehyung, let’s get started.”

“I thought we had already started,” Jimin mumbles.

“You’re all insane,” Hoseok says. “Why are we friends?”

“Because we like kissing boys. Shut up.”

“You mean Jimin. We like kissing Jimin. I don’t like kissing other people.” Yoongi stares hard at Taehyung.

It’s Jimin that snorts. “Yeah, right. Like I haven’t seen you jerk off to--”

Yoongi covers his mouth. “Shut up, we are not in private.”

“You are all turning this into a huge mess,” Taehyung says with a heavy pout. “Listen to me! We need to do so many things! First off, I’m the president.”

“Hey!” Jimin shouts.

“We can be co-presidents,” Taehyung corrects. “Hoseok-hyung is our vice-president.”

“Hey, I can’t ... you can’t put my name on there,” Hoseok says. “I’m not out, you know that.”

“It’s a Gay-Straight club, hyung. We need a ‘straight’ boy to be in there too.”

“I don’t want to. I’ll come to meetings, but I ...”

“Well, Yoongi can’t be the vice president. People hate them. They have to be treasurer anyway because they’re the one with money.”

“I am not putting all my money into this, Taehyung!”

“It’s just until we start charging club dues.”

“People aren’t going to pay to belong to the club.”

“They will if there is pizza!”

“Jungkook can be vice president,” Jimin suggests.

“But then he’d have to talk to people,” Yoongi says.

“Hey! Don’t make fun of him,” Hoseok says, tightening his hold on Jungkook’s body.

“I’m not. Just stating a fact.”

Jungkook bites his lip and swallows before saying, “I ... I can try.” The sound is muffled against Hoseok’s shirt, but they are all quiet and listen to him. “If you help me. I ... I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s okay,” Jimin says. “We won’t make you do much. Looks like Taehyung is going to do it all anyway.”

Taehyung ignores the glare sent his way. “So we need a social media person, someone to get a tweetter set up and an instagrab, and someone to run them both.”

“I’ll ask Amber,” Yoongi says. “She’s in one of my classes. She has a yootoob page and everything. I think she’ll join us.”

Taehyung marks something down on the paper. “Good. Give her my cell number so I can contact her directly. And we need someone in charge of in-person recruitment, like to do tabling events at the student center.”

“I’ll talk to Jackson and Yugyeom,” Jimin says. “You can’t get Jackson to shut up unless he’s sucking dick.”

“Not yours,” Yoongi growls.

Jimin smiles over at him and bats his eyelashes innocently.

“The most important thing we need is approval from a faculty member,” Taehyung says. “No one up in the admin will look at it if we don’t have teacher support.”

Jimin looks at Jungkook. “Your first order of business, Vice President.”

“What?” Jungkook whispers, panic growing in his chest, because he knows what’s coming next. He just knows, because Professor Kim defended him, and Professor Kim wrote encouraging and uplifting notes on his English papers.

“Professor Kim is the most accepting teacher on campus,” Yoongi says. “He’s not homophobic, he’s always defending others, not even sure if he's straight, and you just happen to be in his class this semester. So you get to ask him.”

Jungkook tries to swallow past the panic in his voice. “I ... I can’t ... I ... he hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t, he doesn’t hate you at all,” Yoongi says. “Look, I know that he was leaving nice comments on your papers. Maybe someone complained and accused him of favoritism, but trust me, he doesn’t hate you.”

Jungkook lowers his head and bites his lower lip.

“You don’t have to do it tomorrow,” Taehyung says. “Calm down. I have to write the business plan first. Next week at the earliest.”

Jungkook picks at the inside of his sweater sleeves. “O-okay. I’ll ... I’ll ... t-try.”

“If you can’t, then Jimin will ask him. He wants to see the man up close and personal anyway.”

“Fuck you, I hear he has dimples deep enough to fuck.”

“You’re so crude,” Yoongi says, but the tone is fond and loving, and he nuzzles against his cheek before placing a kiss there.


	2. Fishnets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Jungkook learns about pronouns, especially for Yoongi. Any previous mention of Yoongi's pronouns as "he, him, his" or of Jungkook calling them "hyung" was intentional. Any of them after this chapter is a mistake. If any of the other characters have called Yoongi "hyung," that is also a mistake because they know about their preferences. I would appreciate you pointing out any of these mistakes to me. Thank you.

**Week 5**  
The business plan is delayed, and Jungkook is grateful. Taehyung says it has to be perfect, so he’s letting a few people read it before he types it up and gives it to Jungkook for Professor Kim.

English class is fine. He’s doing fine. He’s learning. He’s pushing himself to write more in the daily journals. But Professor Kim still ignores him. It really hurts.

When Jimin tells him that they are planning to go to a club that weekend, Jungkook quickly agrees. He is assured that everyone will be there. Yoongi is performing some of his rap songs, and the club is really accepting of LGTBQA+ and college students. Jungkook won’t be able to drink, but he doesn’t want to anyway. He just wants to dance.

“Sh-should ... Should I wear d-d-different clothes?” Jungkook asks Taehyung. Which turns out to be a mistake, because Taehyung says yes, and dresses him up in clingy deep purple pants with too many zippers on the thighs and a tight, black shirt that feels like he isn’t wearing anything. Jimin lends him some sparkling accessories to go with the black gauges in his ears and does his makeup, putting on eyeliner and shadow (just enough to bring out the purple in everything else) and lip gloss.

The lip gloss doesn’t stay on long because Jimin steps back, admires him, and then immediately kisses him, short and deep, leaving Jungkook stunned for a moment.

“Perfection, bunny,” Jimin says and reapplies the lip gloss. He slips the tube into one of Jungkook’s pockets, which is good, because once they get to the club and Hoseok sees him, Hoseok also kisses the gloss from his lips.

“Wow, you look really good, bunny,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook blushes. “T-thank y-you, hyung.”

“Will you dance with me tonight?”

Jungkook opens his mouth to say that he plans on dancing all night, but then realizes that isn’t what Hoseok means. He means dancing with Jungkook, like saving him a dance, like dancing with him and having it mean something. They’ve kissed a few times since the last party, but Hoseok is still mostly straight in public. Maybe being at this venue means he can act more like himself.

Jungkook isn’t sure what to say. He isn’t Hoseok’s boyfriend. Does Hoseok want to be boyfriends?

Hoseok steps close and touches his cheek. “It doesn’t have to mean anything,” Hoseok says. “Not yet. I just like dancing with you. You’re a good dancer, bunny.”

“S-s-sorry, hy-hyung.”

Hoseok laughs and hugs him, presses a kiss to his neck. “Don’t be sorry, bunny. You’re so cute. Still young, still exploring. I like you, just ... remember that it’s an option, that I’m an option, okay?”

Jungkook smiles and nods. “I-I like you t-too, hyung.”

“That’s all that matters right now. Well, except this DJ. He sucks. I’m going to go talk to him and then get some dancing in before Yoongi performs. Want to come with me? I was going to leave you with JiTae, but they seem to have disappeared.”

Jungkook does not want to be by himself, so he nods and lets Hoseok pull him across the dance floor.

°----------°

Jungkook feels wobbly. His legs are tired, his thighs are getting sore from so much dancing, and he’s out of breath. And smiling. God, he’s been smiling so much. He isn’t really sure if it’s the dancing or if it’s Hoseok. He just can’t be upset around Hoseok, and if he ever did get anxious or upset, Hoseok was right there with his bright smile and crazy dancing to make Jungkook laugh again.

“God, this fucking sucks,” a voice shouts next to him.

Jungkook startles and stumbles into Jimin who almost spills his drink.

“What’s wrong?” Hoseok asks.

“It’s fucking drag night,” Yoongi says.

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “Drag? No way!” He stands up on his tiptoes to see around the club.

“Wow. Closet-Boy, your gay is showing.”

“It was worse when I had your partner’s dick in my mouth.”

“Oh, that was so much better,” Jimin purred.

“Drag?” Jungkook says, to no one really, but Yoongi hears him.

He scowls. “Yes, drag. They’re doing a little show, just right after mine, and there are three fucking drag queens backstage clogging up my pores with their glitter.” He downs a shot of something.

“Don’t take too many of those,” Jimin warns.

Yoongi sticks out his tongue.

Jungkook covers his mouth and giggles. “I haven’t ever seen a drag queen.”

“They’re obnoxiously fabulous,” Yoongi says.

“Do you know them?”

“Not personally. I see them around the clubs though. There aren’t a lot of gay clubs for us all to hang out in, and only a few of those let drag queens in.”

There is a lull in the music that generates groans from the crowd. The DJ says, “Don’t blame me, yell at Agust D. You’re on, fucker.”

The crowd boos at him, those close enough turning to him to glare. It lasts only a moment, and then the music starts again.

“Better go. Hope you all enjoy, especially you, bunny,” Yoongi says and grabs Jungkook by the neck, pulling him close to give him a kiss. A short kiss that somehow includes a firm lick to his upper lip and a bite to his lower one. “Wanted some of that lip gloss.”

Jungkook freezes and doesn’t move until Yoongi has already walked away.

“I’m getting really tired of everyone kissing you,” Hoseok says with a huff.

Jungkook bites his lower lip and says, “Yeah, it’s ... it’s kinda weird.”

“You get used to it if you’re their friends, but that doesn’t mean that I have to like it when they kiss you.”

Jungkook feels his cheeks flush and he looks away, but steps closer to him, so their bodies are touching. “I ... I ... you-you ca-can kiss me-me?”

Hoseok pulls him close with an arm around his waist, and chuckles. The sound is lost to the music but his chest vibrates against Jungkook’s arm.

“I can’t kiss you if you don’t look up,” he whispers with lips against Jungkook’s ear.

Jungkook looks up and has just enough time to see Hoseok’s smile before he’s kissed, a soft touch that tastes a bit like alcohol. Hoseok doesn’t hold the kiss long because there’s a blare of noise. The lights flash and dim, and a sudden spotlight brightens the stage. The music fades, and the DJ says, “For your hip-hop enjoyment, please welcome, Agust D.”

Hoseok breaks away from his lips with a smile. Whatever he says is lost in the sudden blare of loud bass, and Yoongi swaggers onto the stage. Or Agust D, now. He’s wearing jeans and a backward snapback, a white t-shirt, a bandana. He starts spitting into the microphone, and Jungkook’s mouth drops open.

He’s good. He’s amazing. Right on beat, changing things up, rapid fire.

“Holy fuck,” Jungkook says. But the sound is lost with everything else. The lyrics are hard, rough, and painful, and too personally detailed, nothing like Jungkook has ever heard before. He can feel the pain in Yoongi’s voice as he raps, and it’s so weird, because Yoongi is all confidence, all swagger, all don’t-give-a-fuck. But this is new. He’s open and vulnerable at the same time as he is in his element and being absolutely amazing.

Jungkook is so impressed and maybe a little in love. Which is horrible because that is Jimin’s boyfriend and Hoseok is standing right next to him. He turns to Hoseok, who has a shit-eating grin on his face.

Hoseok leans forward and shouts over the music, “Makes you want to suck their dick, right?”

Jungkook blushes so fast and so hard that his whine is loud enough over the music. Hoseok laughs.

“Trust me, you aren’t the only one,” Hoseok says into his ear. “Yoongi should have been an idol, but they wanted them to be cute.”

Jungkook shudders at the thought. Or at the feel of Hoseok’s breath on his neck. And then his lips.

In between songs, while Yoongi is downing a bottle of water and fangirls (and boys!) are throwing underwear up onto the stage, Hoseok tightens his hold around Jungkook’s middle, sucks a spot under his ear, and says, “Really really want you to suck on my dick, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook freezes.

“Want you to choke on it. You’d look so cute on your knees with your lips all wet with come.”

Jungkook can’t breathe, because he isn’t ... doesn’t want that. He tries to shimmy out of his hold, because ... well, that’s ... they’re not ...Not that ... he doesn’t know what he wants, but he doesn’t want that. When he keeps struggling, Hoseok suddenly seems to realize what he said and he loosens his grip, just enough for Jungkook to turn around in his arms.

“Sorry, Gukkie. Hyung is sorry.” Hoseok keeps his hold on Jungkook’s hips, swaying where he stands.

Hyung is drunk, Jungkook realizes and smiles.

“Don’t run away from me.”

Luckily for Jungkook, a new song starts, and Jimin and Taehyung reappear to pull him into the crowd to dance.

Hoseok clings to his shirt, but Taehyung keeps pulling, and Jungkook twists away from Hoseok and loses himself to the hip-hop vibes, laughing at Taehyung singing along to every single one of Yoongi’s lyrics. They are his number one fanboys, and Jungkook hopes they don’t mind sharing that title, because after tonight, he’s going to memorize all of Yoongi’s songs too.

The crowd goes crazy when Yoongi is done, and Jungkook doesn’t understand why he isn’t part of a company or producing for a company. The DJ’s introduction of the next performers is lost in the noise. Jungkook forgets about the drag queens until the three of them clomp onto the stage in their heavy boots.

Jungkook isn't sure what he expected. He’s frozen as he watches them. A lot of people in the crowd are cheering for them and they walk back and forth on the stage, hyping everyone up.

Two of them are what Jungkook visualized when Yoongi said drag queens. Big wigs, crazy makeup, dresses, high heels, fake boobs. One is in a pink ballgown, another is in a purple, sleek sleeveless thing that shows off all the curves and Jungkook has a moment to wonder where his dick is hiding, before his eyes narrow in on the third one, because fuck.

Because the third one, fucking wow, the third one is nothing like the others. He (she?) looks so masculine, so ... the only word Jungkook can think of is filthy. Heavy combat books, fishnet stockings stretched wide around his hairy calves and thighs, fuck his thighs are so thick. At the top of those strong muscles are the jagged hems of cut-off jean shorts, almost buried in the crease between thigh and hip, and when he spins around a little awkwardly, the hairy curves of his buttcheeks can easily be seen. The shorts aren’t buttoned, the band of the fishnets sits high above the band of the jeans, almost to his navel. And then everything is thrown off because he’s wearing a what looks like thick piece of leather around his waist, and oh my god, it’s a corset. He’s wearing a corset around his trim, muscular waist. The bottom doesn’t touch the top of the fishnets, leaving the smooth, muscular plane of his stomach bare.

When Jungkook can rip his gaze away from the happy trail, he gapes at the man’s chest and shoulders. And the top of the corset doesn’t cover his chest leaving his muscles and nipples on full display. But it’s the choker that almost does Jungkook in. It’s thick, and looks like leather and it has a huge silver hoop on it. Jungkook wants to pull on it so badly. He’s wearing a wig, like the others, but it’s black hair, short and ragged. His makeup is purposely mussed, lipstick smeared, eyeliner wobbly and dripping. There’s glitter and color and body hair and authority. It’s like he took the drag queen cliche and said fuck it, let’s do something insane.

Speaking of insane ... Jungkook whimpers when he realizes that he wants to know what it would be like to be pressed between those thighs. Would the fishnets leave marks on his face? Would he be able to touch those thighs with his hands, feel how strong they are? Jungkook can’t breathe and his dick is hard, stretching out his purple pants.

It takes a moment for him to realize that the three drag queens are singing “It’s Raining Men,” and when he does, he laughs, and joins in on the chorus because those are the only words he knows to the English song.

After the initial shock wears off, Jungkook dances and sings along with Jimin and Taehyung. After the first song, the three performers bow and introduce themselves. The one in the pink gown with pink hair and pink makeup and pink everything including the thick choker on his (her? Jungkook is going to have to ask what he should be calling them) neck is called, “Glinda the Good Bitch of Itaewon.” The other one, in a slim purple dress and crazy high high high heels with a huge blond wig that looks like it’s from an 80s valley girl, says, “Am I Ken or Barbie? You’ll never know until you get under my dress.” And he winks, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek, and it’s filthy and Jungkook loves it.

But the third, oh god, the third one. He gets the most cheers. The crowd starts chanting his name, “Runch Ran-da! Runch Ran-da! Runch Ran-da!”

Runch Randa? What does that even mean?

The man hooks his long fingers into the belt loops of his shorts, pulling them down dangerously low, showing off the V of his body, and sticks his tongue into the side of his cheek.

Jungkook swallows, his mouth dry. His knees are shaking.

“Hello, lovers,” he says into the microphone, and the crowd goes ballistic. “My name is Runch Randa.”

God, his voice is so deep, almost lyrical as he talks, and Jungkook shuts his eyes. It sounds equal parts arousing and familiar, and he shakes, thinking of that mouth by his ear and those thighs around his body ... or his head, and he blushes. His whine is lost in the crowd.

The sound in the crowd dulls enough for him to keep talking. “If this is your first time,” he practically purrs and obscenely licks his lips, “don’t worry. Daddy will be gentle.”

The crowd loses it, and Jungkook is pretty sure he came in his pants. Maybe.

“Fuck,” Jungkook says.

Another song starts, “Jealous of My Boogie” Jungkook learns later, and Taehyung and Jimin are looking at him frozen in his spot and they’re laughing at him and he doesn’t care why.

He’s trying to figure out why this trashy looking drag queen is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. The three of them can’t really dance. Well, the Barbie one can, but the other two are pretty awkward what with the ballgown and Runch Randa is just all long limbs and flailing and Jungkook is pretty sure it isn’t intentional. It’s just ... sexy. And kinda cute, and then he does this deep drop with his legs spreading, baring the edge of white underwear from under the ripped shorts, Jungkook knows just what he’s going to jerk off to that night.

The next song is Red Velvet’s “Ice Cream Cake,” and god, the three of them destroy the high notes, but turn the cutesie, slightly sexual song into something so dirty with their facial expressions. The crowd loves it. Jungkook loves it.

Glinda the Good Bitch stands on the side for the next song, and the other two do the filthiest rendition of NCT U’s “Baby Don’t Stop” that Jungkook has ever seen. He knows all the dance moves to it, as do Jimin and Taehyung, but even this incredibly sexy song and choreography is turned into something filthy between Barbie and Runch Randa. His voice is so deep as he sings and raps the lyrics. Jungkook can’t take his eyes off him. At one point, the two of them are singing the lyrics over the top of the same microphone, almost kissing, their tongues brushing, the lyrics almost moaned into the microphone.

Fuck. Jungkook is so so fucked.

Barbie gets to shine next as they sing, “Barbie World,” and then Glinda shows off her pipes and sings “Over the Rainbow.”

Jungkook doesn’t think he can be anymore surprised when during the next song, Runch Randa raps to Outsider, and Jungkook knows he’s fucked. He’s so in love. He loves Outsider and raps along to all the words.

The last song they perform is called “Tranny Chaser.” Jungkook doesn’t even want to know what that means in English (he learns later).

The crowd is going ballistic as they all leave the stage. He expects an encore, but the DJ just calls them all to order and the regular music comes back on and the lights resume their dizzying jumps.

Jungkook keeps dancing with Jimin and Taehyung, trying to get rid of the excess energy and the image of Runch Randa in his head. But he can’t, and he goes to tell them he’ll be back, but they’ve slipped away, dancing with a couple of other pretty boys a bit farther away. Jungkook is tired and thirsty, and on a high when he finds his way back to the bar. There’s not an empty seat, but he smashes his way between two people and asks the bartender for water.

The bartender says, “Sure, kid,” with a really dirty look and Jungkook vows to make sure it’s water before he actually drinks. He is sure that the bartender would lose his job for anything else, but he’s always been cautious.

“Two blow jobs,” a voice says at his elbow, and Jungkook splutters on nothing, because god that voice is now ingrained in his head. He turns wide eyes to the tall creature next to him, still in the trashy black wig, the collar, the corset, the shorts, the fishnets, the boots. He cant take his eyes off those thighs.

Jungkook’s knees buckle and he pitches sideways. Right into Runch Randa, and the man chuckles at him.

“Steady there, darl--” He breaks off, voice stopping like he’s choking, and Jungkook dares to look at him. His eyes are wide. The messy makeup is even worse now, and there are other smeared lipstick prints all over his face and neck and chest now, and glitter, just ... everywhere. Probably on Jungkook too.

The shocked look on his face smooths out into a smirk and he drawls, “ _Well, aren’t you adorable?_ ” in English.

English.

Shit. Does he need to reply in English?

“ _Um, thighs, I mean ... I mean. Hi. Yes. Hi._ ”

The smirk folds into a soft smile. “You aren’t alone, are you, sweet thing?” Oh good. That was Korean.

Jungkook swallows and shakes his head. “N-no. M-my friends are ... somewhere.”

“Better find them, before someone else also decides that you are cute enough to eat.” He winks at him and pinches his cheek.

Jungkook chokes on nothing again and he feels so hot and is he on fire? God, he’s on fire. The bartender drops his water in front of him with another leer, and the other one is there a moment later with the drag queen’s drinks.

“Here you go, Runch-ie. Nice show.”

“Thanks.”

“Nice legs, too. You going to have someone to wrap them around?” The bartender looks down at Jungkook who is still standing almost in the curve of Runch Randa’s body. And he blushes darker at the implications and his previous thoughts of that exact thing.

“No,” he says firmly.

And Jungkook’s heart kind of breaks. It’s not like he’d know what to do if ... well, if anything, he can’t even fucking talk right now, but rejection hurts a lot. He knows he isn’t good enough for someone as sexy as Runch Randa.

But that’s all he says to the bartender before turning back to Jungkook with a soft smile. “Seriously, go find your friends. I don’t want to leave you alone to fight off unwanted advances.”

Jungkook knows this is the time to say, “If they aren’t unwanted, then what?” but he can’t because that’s flirting and he’s so so so bad at it and so embarrassed and so ...

Fingers softly grip his chin and lift his face. Long veiny fingers. So utterly masculine, and Jungkook wants him to grip tighter, hold him in place and kiss him, shove his tongue into his mouth, force him, hold him still, just ... take him. Do whatever he wants. Jungkook stares up at the messy made-up face and tries not to vomit from anticipation and embarrassment. This close, Runch Randa looks vaguely familiar, but the makeup is throwing off Jungkook’s perception. Or maybe it’s the sexiness. Something. 

He tilts his head in concern. “Maybe I’ll call you a cab,”

“No, no, no R... Runch Randa-shi” God, that’s so awkward, but it does make the other smile. “I’m ... I’m fine. Not drunk. Not drinking. Just water.” He holds up the water, cursing as it bumbles because his hand is shaking so much.

His smile is gentle again. “Still ... are you a student?”

Jungkook gulps and nods. “Y-yeah. Dance? Student? Yes, yes, I’m a dance student.” Oh god, why won’t the floor swallow him now? Or ... or Runch Randa could do it. Swallow him. His cheeks flame again as he pictures those messy lips around his dick.

“Well, if the dances you create are anywhere near as pretty as you,” he doesn’t finish the sentence, just smiles at him again and pats his cheek.

Despite the horrible lipstick and the horrible glitter and the crazy wig, there’s something so familiar about him. Maybe he goes to Jungkook’s school. God, it’s driving him crazy. He really wants to ask.

“Jungkook-ie!” a voice shouts in his ear. “There you are! Oh my god, I love you!”

Jungkook startles and realizes that Taehyung is shouting at Runch Randa instead, and he stumbles on his feet and luckily the drag queen hadn’t picked up his drinks yet and he uses both hands to steady Taehyung who is so obviously drunk.

“Shit, hyung,” Jungkook says, hands on Taehyugn’s waist. “Who gave you a drink?”

“Dunno. Someone bought me a tequila sunflower.”

“Sunrise,” Runch Randa corrects with a soft smile. “Your friends?”

“Yeah, Taehyung and Jimin-ie.”

“You were so cool!” Taehyung shouts. “You need to come to our club. We have a club.” He throws his arms in the air, and Jungkook sloshes his water all over everything.

“A club?”

“A Gay Straight Alliance club,” Jimin says. “Sorry, he’s drunk. It’s his pet project. He’s so excited.”

“That is exciting,” he says and nods. “I’d like to come if it’s okay if non-students go.”

So he’s not a student, Jungkook thinks. Then why is he so familiar? The more they stand by each other, the more it bothers him.

“Oh my god, please come, that would be so cool!”

“I will. I’ll see you guys later.”

Taehyung whines about him leaving, but Runch Randa smiles, quirky and adorable with a dimple in his cheek, and grabs his drinks and walks away, a sashay to his steps that they all watch. One butt cheek is hanging out of his ripped shorts, the fishnets digging diamonds into the firm flesh.

“Fuck, I want him to fuck me,” Jimin says.

“I can’t be mad at that,” Yoongi says at his elbow, “because I really want to be between them.”

It’s not until they’re in a cab on the way home that Jungkook realizes that he doesn’t know where Hoseok disappeared to.

°----------°

 **Week 6**  
On Tuesday, Jungkook gets the surprise of his life when he walks into his English class, head down, hood up, and hears Professor Kim say, “ _Good morning, Jungkook. How are you today?_ ”

He stumbles against a desk as his head shoots up.

There’s a smile on his teacher’s face. A smile. Pointed at him again. He swallows and glances around, just in case the smile is for someone else, but no, as usual, Jungkook is early to class and there isn’t anyone else. He swallows roughly and stammers, “ _I ... I-I-I’m fine, Sonsaeng ... Pro-professor K-Kim_.”

“ _Good. Did you have a good weekend?_ ”

“ _Yes ... yes, I did. Did you?_ ” He winces, because fuck, that was awkward.

He holds up a stack of papers. “ _Grading papers. All weekend. But I enjoy it._ ”

“That’s ... _That’s good, Professor._ ”

He laughs and heads toward Jungkook, and Jungkook just collapses in his chair because he can’t handle this. Just as he was getting used to Professor Kim ignoring him. What is this?

Professor Kim hands him his paper. “ _I really liked your discussion about the current state of the Korean economy. Most students your age don’t follow politics, but great job._ ”

Jungkook’s legs shake and he almost gasps out a relieved exhale. There are tons of red marks on his paper, because the English to discuss politics and policies is really difficult. But there, at the bottom, is a note in English that says, “ _Have you ever heard of a band called Rage  
Against the Machine? You should give them a listen. Fuck the establishment._”

Jungkook can’t help the smile that absolutely blooms on his face.

“ _Welcome to class_ ,” Professor Kim starts as he continues to pass out papers. The number of students accepting those papers has diminished drastically. “ _We are going to start one of the movies today. No, you cannot just watch the movie somewhere else and skip the next three days. Your writing journals will be questions about what we watched. Do not fall asleep or you will be kicked out and lose your points for the day. I will give you extra credit if you make a list of English words you hear but do not understand and then try to use them in your writing journals. One point for each word. Get out a notebook and we’ll get started._ ”

The movie they are watching is _Dr. Strange_ , and Jungkook is absolutely in love. That had been the movie he talked about in his journal a couple weeks ago. They watch the first 45 minutes of the movie and Professor Kim gives them the last half hour of class to answer the question: “ _Nihilism is the belief that life has absolutely no meaning. Discuss how each character reflects this believe using the first part of the movie as your support._ ”

Well, fuck. Jungkook has no idea what that means. But he knows the Dr. Strange movie forward and back and he kind of gets what it would mean about life having no meaning. Dr. Strange certainly felt that way after he lost his ability to perform surgery. He spends the first five minutes trying to draft what he wants to say. This is the most difficult thing that Professor Kim has given them to write. 

“There are a lot of sighs and hemming and hawing and not a lot of writing. Sighing in exasperation won’t make the question change.”

Jungkook bites his lip against a laugh and starts writing, using a dark pink pen. He writes about his ideas on Dr. Strange’s accident and his depression afterwards, but doesn’t think that any of those are really nihilistic. It’s really The Ancient One who is the nihilist. “ _She protects things and watches things, but really, she sees no value in them. Individual people are nothing in her eyes. There is no point to their existence._ ”

When Professor Kim dismisses the class, Jungkook is upset that he wasn’t able to write more, but it had been difficult, even in Korean he would have had a hard time answering that question, but he used a lot of the words he wrote down on his note page. Or he tried to. He had to go by context and vague recollections of meanings.

He is one of the last ones to leave the classroom, lingering, because he wants to, just a few more moments, to make sure the beginning of class wasn’t a fluke.

When Professor Kim smiles at him, he almost faints with relief.

“ _You wrote a lot today. I’m sure you did well._ ”

Jungkook can’t stop the smile that spreads over his face. “ _I did my best._ ”

“ _That’s because you’re a good boy._ ”

Jungkook’s smile falls and his mouth opens and he breathes in deeply as his head sort of floats away from the rest of him. Professor Kim’s smile doesn’t dim, but his eyes darken ... darken like ... well, like how Hoseok sometimes looks at him when he wants a kiss, and Jungkook clears his throat, stumbles out a, “ _Have a good day, Professor_ ” and trips his way out of the classroom.

What the fuck was that?

But halfway to his dorm, the smile comes back and he falls into his bed with a happy sigh and doesn’t even care when Jimin sits right on his ass and takes the English paper that is still clutched in his hands and squeals over Professor Kim’s comments.

°----------°

Jungkook sees Hoseok again the next day at Taehyung’s next faux-official GSA meeting. He has the business plan ready and he wants them all to read through it one more time before Jungkook has to take it to Professor Kim.

Jungkook smiles at him, but Hoseok barely meets his eyes. Frowning, Jungkook makes sure to sit next to him. Jimin and Taehyung are bickering in the background.

“Hyung?” Jungkook whispers. “Are you okay?”

“I’m ... I'm fine, Jungkook.” Not bunny. Hoseok hasn’t really called him by his name like that since they met.

Jungkook frowns harder and nudges him with his shoulder. “Don’t ...” He doesn’t want a confrontation, but he wants Hoseok to look at him. “D-don’t lie, hyung. You’re not. Are you mad at me?” He can’t think of why Hoseok would be upset with him, but he hasn’t seen him since Saturday at the club.

Hoseok huffs. “No. I’m not mad at you.”

“Then why--”

“Just drop it, okay. I’m not mad at you.” But he almost shouts it and it draws Jimin and Taehyung’s attention and they both glare at him.

“Sorry,” Hoseok says, though it’s not an apology to Jungkook.

“Don’t mind him,” Jimin says and flicks his fingers at Hoseok. “He’s just mad at himself because he said all the stuff about sucking your dick at the club--”

“Jimin!”

“--and then you ran away from him, so he thinks you’re upset with him and you don’t like him anymore.”

“God, shut your fucking mouth.”

“Hey, don't curse at my partner,” Yoongi pipes up from over the top of his coffee cup.

“Fuck off. I’m fine that isn’t--”

Jungkook sighs and shimmies closer to Hoseok to put his head on his shoulder and wraps his arms around Hoseok’s. It’s so easy to tangle their fingers together. “I’m not mad at you. I still like you. I’ve missed you.”

He hears Hoseok swallow.

“You’re not mad?”

“No, not at all. You were kind of drunk, so I just figured it was your mouth without a filter. Happens sometimes.” Daring, Jungkook lifts his head enough to press a kiss to the underside of Hoseok’s jaw. “Don’t be upset, hyung.” He blushes bright red at the coos from Taehyung and Jimin.

“O-okay, bunny. I'm sorry I said that.”

Jungkook kisses his cheek. “It’s okay, hyung.”

“Okay, that’s settled,” Taehyung says and rubs his hands together. “Let’s get to reading this thing and I want any and all comments and please edit my English, Yoongi.”

He passes out a thick batch of papers.

“Fuck, how long is this thing?” Hoseok demands.

“Only like twelve pages.”

“TWELVE PAGES!” Jimin shouts

“I HAD TO BE THOROUGH!”

Jungkook smiles and looks at the first page. It’s a title page. Very professional. Very not-Taehyung. The main title, “Equality Means Peace,” is in a dark blue font and the subheading, “A Proposal for the First Gay Straight Alliance at SNU,” is in a somber orange font. Their names (except Hoseok’s) are listed under it in blue again. The decorative headers and footers are a mix of the two colors plus a couple splashes of pale pink.

Jungkook flips through the pages to see that the color scheme is repeated in the headings throughout the document. Jungkook whistles in admiration. “This looks really nice, hyung.”

“Yeah, if you put this much work into your actual schoolwork, you might pass your classes this year,” Yoongi says.

“Fuck you. Read, please.”

Jungkook buries his laugh behind the sleeve of his sweater. He turns to the first page. There is a Table of Contents with every section. In the first section, an Executive Summary, Taehyung has lined out their main points: why the club is needed, how it plans to function, and the tangible results he hopes to achieve (although he uses “we”).

“Holy fuck, Tae,” Jungkook says as he reads a more detailed section labeled “The Current Problem.” He even has references to Korean laws against LGBTQ people and statistics of hate crimes. “This is so good.”

Taehyung whines. “It needs to be perfect.”

“It is, baby,” Jimin says and leans against his shoulder. “It’s so so good.”

Taehyung pouts and then huffs and then flips the page.

There’s a tentative schedule of their meetings for the semester as well as a breakdown of costs. Taehyung included a list of possible activities, and Jungkook squirms and tries not to think of Runch Randa when he sees “Drag: An Informal Informational Seminar” in the list. He’s been trying not to think about Runch Randa a lot.

Jungkook’s favorite part is the breakdown of the structure of the club. It includes who the main members are and their roles, but it also has an explanation of their motto Equality Means Peace, and their brand colors from what they mean on the Pride flag (blue is harmony, orange is healing, pink is sex) and how they’ll use them to promote the club’s main goals. He really likes their biographies because Taehyung included not only pictures of them all but also things like their preferred pronouns and their sexual orientation. And Jungkook is labeled as “Sexual Orientation: Undecided” and he’s really okay with that. Taehyung is gay, Jimin is pansexual, Yoongi is something called aromantic demisexual, Jackson is bisexual, Amber is straight, and Jisoo is bi-curious, whatever that means.

Co-President: Kim Taehyung  
Age/Zodiac Sign: 20/Capricorn  
Pronouns: Him, his, he  
Sexual Orientation: Gay  
Major: Fashion Design  
Class: Sophomore  
Favorite Food: Japchae  
Favorite Color: Purple  
Favorite Kpop Group: SHINee

Co-President: Park Jimin  
Age/Zodiac Sign: 20/Libra  
Pronouns: Him, his, he  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual (Anything with a heartbeat.)  
Major: Contemporary Dance  
Class: Sophomore  
Favorite Food: Kimchi Jjigae  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Favorite Kpop Group: Twice

Vice-President: Jeon Jungkook  
Age/Zodiac Sign: 19/Virgo  
Pronouns: Him, his, he  
Sexual Orientation: Undecided  
Major: Visual Art/Dance  
Class: Freshman  
Favorite Food: Hamburgers  
Favorite Color: Black  
Favorite Kpop Group: MonstaX

Treasurer: Min Yoongi  
Age/Zodiac Sign: 25/Pisces  
Pronouns: They, them, their  
Sexual Orientation: Aromantic Demisexual  
Major: Music Production  
Class: Senior  
Favorite Food: Galbi  
Favorite Color: White and Black  
Favorite Kpop Group: Epik High

“God damn it, Taehyung,” Jimin said. “Will you please take off that ‘anything with a heartbeat’? That makes me sound like such a slut.”

Taehyung grins and everyone else laughs at him.

“Well, babe, it’s kind of true,” Yoongi says.

“Kind of?” Hoseok snorts.

Jimin smiles. “Okay, fine, so it’s true. But that’s not very professional, right?”

“Right,” Taehyung says. “Sometimes it’s better to hide the truth.”

“Fuck you.”

“Is that okay, Jungkook-ie?” Taehyung asks. “What I said about you?”

Jungkook looks over at him and smiles. “W-well, I’m not sure if you can just slap a label on me like that, like ... hamburgers, really? What about pizza? What about jjigae? Just one favorite food is so limiting.”

There’s silence around the table and all of them laugh. Hoseok hooks his hand around Jungkook’s neck and pulls him close enough to land a wet sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Cheeky brat,” Yoongi says.

Jungkook blushes and looks back down at the report. “It’s fine, hyung. I ... I am undecided. I don’t even know what aromantic demisexual means.”

“It’s a good thing I added ‘Sexual Identities and Why They Matter’ to the list of activities.”

“Ugh, it’s like you’re going to hold a class. You better not assign any homework,” Jimin grouses.

Jungkook bites his lip and looks at Yoongi.

He smiles at him softly. “It’s complicated, sweetheart. But in short, it means I don’t want or need a romantic relationship and I have to form some kind of emotional bond with you before I let you under my skirt. But we can talk about it later. I doubt Taehyung wants me to talk about my sex life right now.”

“Please don’t,” Taehyung says. “I don’t want to get distracted.”

“We’ll talk later.”

“Okay, hyung, but ...” Jungkook licks his lips. “W-what ... what does it mean that your pronouns are ... they and them. Like ... I don’t understand that.”

“It means that gender shouldn’t be binding and I don’t want my male gender to define me so instead of calling me ‘he,’ I prefer ‘they’.”

“So ... wait. So you don’t like being called ‘hyung’?”

Yoongi squirms in his seat and says, “Not really. I just ... it’s a sign of respect, right, but the respect in this country is too tied in with gender.”

“But it’s what you want,” Jungkook says, gasping. “I-I’m sorry. You ... I can call you something else. Or ... I mean, no one told me--”

“Kid, it’s fine,” Yoongi says. “I didn’t correct you because I wasn’t sure how much I should explain. But now you know.”

“Correct me, please, hy-hy .. um, Yoongi, I ...”

Yoongi smiles. “It’s fine. We’ll talk more about it, okay? But yes, I will help you. As long as you’re open to the idea that gender is a social construct and people can be as many or as few genders or no gender if they feel like it. Gender means shit when it comes to who you are and what you like.”

“It also means that Yoongi likes wearing panties,” Jimin says.

Yoongi glares at him. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“I know I’m kidding. Can we get back to Taehyung and his overly complicated business plan? Seriously, love, why is this so detailed?”

“Look, Professor Kim is brilliant,” Taehyung says. “He’s only twenty-four and he already has a PhD in English and Philosophy. He isn’t going to approve anything if it’s poorly written, poorly presented, or trite. If all I put on the activities is parties and pizza night, he isn’t going to approve it. It has to be educational. You have to think of your audience when you’re writing one of these, and yes, it’s ultimately for the school board, but if Professor Kim doesn’t like it, it won’t get that far.”

“He’s only twenty-four?” Jungkook says in surprise.

“Yeah,” Yoongi mutters. “Asshole skipped like three grades in elementary and high school, and got his bachelor’s before he was eighteen, and a Master’s degree in a year. He’s just ... like brilliant, you know.”

“He’s going to like it,” Jimin says. “You did a really good job, Taehyung-ah.”

“Thanks, Jimin-ah.”

Hoseok’s voice shakes a little, but he says, “You can ... you can put me on there if you want. I can ...” He kind of smiles. “I can be the club’s lead dancer and choreographer.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen. “Really, hyung? It’s okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s ... just ... don’t out me, okay? I can’t do that.”

“Oh my god, okay. Of course, I would never do that. What do you want me to put on there? I can put straight, it’s fine. Fuck, what about your favorite color? Green, right? Kpop group?”

Hoseok clears his throat. “You know I like Red Velvet.”

“And that doesn’t show your gay at all,” Yoongi drawls.

Hoseok sticks out his tongue.

“Are you okay working with Jackson, like you’re always happy and shit, right, so you’d be another Activities Coordinator?”

“Yeah, that’s okay.”

“Sweet. This is so awesome, hyung. Thank you so much.” Taehyung sobers and looks around at all of them. “Seriously. Thank you so much. I can’t even express how much this means to me.”

“Whatever, kid,” Yoongi mutters. “You know we’d do anything for you.”

The serious expression melts into a smirk and he says, “Let me suck your demisexual dick.”

Yoongi throws their pen at him.

°----------°

Thursday is the worst day in the world, Jungkook decides. Nothing horrible happens, but he has English class, and the GSA business plan is burning a hole in his backpack. It’s like the weight of it is dragging him down. He has to give it to Professor Kim and he can’t really breathe.

He is almost late to English class because he’s dragging his feet, but the need to be perfect, the need to not disappoint Professor Kim in any way, gets him into the classroom with a minute to spare.

And Professor Kim lifts an eyebrow at him and says, “ _That’s cutting it a bit close, Jungkook-shi._ ”

“ _S-sorry, P-professor._ ”

They continue watching _Dr. Strange_ , and Jungkook really does his best to pay attention. But he can’t, and it’s difficult to write to the prompt at the end of class: “ _Continue with the discussion on nihilism from last class, comparing Dr. Strange’s new focus with his abilities to existentialism._ ” It makes Jungkook’s brain hurt, and he really hopes that he made sense.

There are the normal grumbles about how fucking hard this class is when Professor Kim finally dismisses them.

Jungkook doesn’t get up. He can’t, because he has to give Professor Kim the business plan. But he doesn’t want to. Doesn’t want that kind of confrontation because he really just can’t do it. But he has to, because it’s for Taehyung, and gays everywhere, and this is his job as vice president, and--

“Woah, Jungkook-shi,” Professor Kim says from way too close and Jungkook doesn’t even remember time passing by but they’re alone and his heavy breaths are echoing in the classroom. “Is everything all right?”

Jungkook looks up and his vision is blurry, and Professor Kim is much closer than he was a little while ago. He stoops next to Jungkook’s desk and reaches out to touch him, pulling his hand away at the last moment.

Jungkook whines and does the same, reaching for him and then snatching his hand against his chest in a panic. “I ... I have ... I need ... Oh god.”

Professor Kim makes a noise, something comforting and it’s so ridiculous how comforting it is, a low almost moan at the back of his throat.

“Take a breath for me,” he whispers, and Jungkook tries. But he can’t, everything is too tight, and then Professor Kim says it again, a bit harsher.

“Come on, Jungkook-ie, be a good boy and take a breath for me.”

“Oh god,” Jungkook gasps, but he does. A quick breath that he holds until Professor Kim tells him to let it out. It wooshes through his mouth in a heavy gasp.

“No, baby, slow.”

The pet name is fuzzy in his head, but he hears it, and it almost makes things worse, but he follows Professor Kim’s commands to inhale and exhale. He takes a breath and then another and another. The tightness in his chest lessens enough for him to suddenly be incredibly embarrassed. And he covers his face with his hands and whines.

“There you are, there you are. Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Jungkook-ie. Can you tell Hyung why you’re so upset?”

Jungkook bites his lip. “I’m ... I’m sorry, Pro--”

“Hyung, it’s okay. You can call me hyung when we’re not in class.”

Jungkook is sure no one else is given such liberties, but he’s also pretty sure that no one else gets called a good boy either.

“I ... I can’t ... I ... just. Professor Kim, I ...”

“Hyung, baby,” Professor Kim says forcefully.

Jungkook whimpers at the disappointed tone to his voice and then gasps because ... because-- “Bunny, my friends c-call me ... b-bunny.”

He can’t look at that smile without throwing himself into another panic attack.

“Okay, bunny. It’s okay. Now, tell Hyung why you’re upset.”

A command. And Jungkook wants to be good. He shuts his eyes and tugs his bag to him. “I’m sorry.” His hands are shaking as he takes out the business plan. Taehyung even put it in a very nice, dark blue business folder with a clear cover.

“I ... T-Taehyung-ie made me memorize what to say and I ... I c-can’t even think, and I'm sorry, but this is really i-important and everything is ... e-everyone is depending on me and I can’t do it, I can’t do it!” He ends with a shout, and Professor Kim shushes him gently. “I-it’s so ... it’s so important, h-hyung. It’s so so important.”

“What is it, bunny?” he asks, still soft, still comforting. “Tell hyung what it is.”

“A ... business plan, for ... for a club.”

Professor Kim smiles. “Good boy. What club?”

“A new ... new ... a Gay Straight Alliance club.”

His eyes widen. “You’re right, bunny. That is very important. Can you tell me about it?”

Jungkook bites his lip. “It’s Taetae-hyung’s idea, because we always, he always ... Jimin is always called a faggot or a fairy or ... and Taehyung doesn’t want people to be mean to them anymore, but there isn’t a lot that can be done because of the policies and you know, politics and stereotypes and so Taehyung came up with an idea to have a Gay Straight Alliance club here and he’s done all this research and all this work, but it won’t matter at all if we don’t get faculty approval and Jimin says that you’re the most accepting teacher and you’ll approve it and because I’m in your class and they want me to be vice president, so it’s my job to ask you and I just ...” He flails with one of his hands and then stops breathing when Professor Kim grips his hand and tugs on it. His long fingers caress down the back of his hand and he smiles.

“Good boy,” he whispers. “Good boy for telling me about it.”

Jungkook’s breath stops again, but not in panic. There is utter disbelief blossoming in his chest.

“That sounds like a great idea. And this is the proposal?” He taps it with his other hand but doesn’t look away from Jungkook.

Jungkook tries to swallow and nod. Professor Kim has not let go of his hand, still tracing down his fingers and skin with a soft touch.

“That’s a lot of responsibility.”

Jungkook nods. “But ... but we need it. We really, really need it.”

“I agree.” His smile is so comforting.

Biting his lip, Jungkook sits up straight. He doesn't even try to pull his hand back because Professor Kim tightens his hold.

“G-good afternoon, P-professor Kim. As the V-vice P-p-p-president, I-I-I am asking on behalf of the new G-gay Straight Alliance club that you read our p-proposal. W-we are asking you to be our f-faculty advocate with the board of directors. We-we understand the social and policital bull-bull-bullshit surrounding q-queer groups in South Korea and we really h-hope that even if we can’t change the world, w-we can at least try to m-m-mitigate the p-p-persecution and c-closemindedness of students on c-campus.”

Professor Kim’s smile widens even more and he uses his other hand to cup Jungkook’s cheek. “Good bunny, but I liked the first way you asked better. You did so well memorizing that.”

Jungkook’s entire body flushes and god, he’s probably going to get hard, just from ... fuck, he already is hard.

Professor Kim sort of suddenly realizes what he’s doing, his eyes widening, and his mouth opening with a soft gasp. He pulls his hands away and stands up and Jungkook makes a noise of distress at the warmth leaving his cheek.

Professor Kim swallows, almost as roughly as Jungkook does. “I’ll read it over the weekend and let you know if there’s anything I can add to make it stronger before I present it to the board.”

Jungkook smiles. “T-thanks, h-hyung.”

“Tell Taehyung I’ll give you my feedback after next class. I’m already going to approve it, so don’t worry about that.”

Jungkook nods. “Thank you so much, h-hy-hy... Professor.”

He goes back to Professor, because ... well, the situation is different now, now that they aren’t so close, now that Professor Kim is walking to the front of the classroom.

Jungkook swallows and gathers up all of his things. He is on his way to the door, when he hears, “Bunny,” softly behind him.

Jungkook stops and turns, eyes wide to stare at his teacher.

Professor Kim doesn’t say anything else for a long time, just looks at him with a smile on his face.

“Cute,” he says suddenly. “You’re so cute, and I can see why your friends call you bunny.”

Jungkook’s blush is immediate and strong, and he is so so so so utterly turned on and embarrassed and he doesn’t know why. He makes a low distressed noise in the back of his throat.

Professor Kim laughs, a low chuckle that sparks something in Jungkook because he remembers that laugh from somewhere. He isn’t sure where.

“Have a good weekend, bunny. Be good. Do your work.”

Jungkook swallows and nods. “I will, Pro-pro ... hyung. I will, hyung.”

“Good boy.”

It takes another long moment for Jungkook to tear his eyes away from his face, turn around and leave the classroom. He can’t breathe again, but this time it’s different. This time it isn’t panic that is clogging his lungs. It’s ... hope ... anticipation.

And lust. Fuck.


	3. Thighs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some Jackson/Jungkook action, as well as some more serious teacher!Namjoon/student!Jungkook action.
> 
> As noted in the last chapter, if I misgender Yoongi (either by using him, his, he or hyung) please let me know. I have edited this to the point of no longer being able to see individual words.
> 
> There is some discussion about Yoongi's sexual identity/preferences in this chapter. If you have any questions, please ask. Please note: if you are here to read Yoongi/Jimin in a romantic relationship, this fic is not for you. It is not the main _main_ pairing, so I don't know if that's why you're reading. Their relationship is not toxic nor one sided nor in anyway non-consensual, including their relationship with Taehyung.

**Weekend of Week 6**  
Jungkook doesn’t tell anyone about that encounter. He really can’t. But he does tell Taehyung that Professor Kim will approve of the proposal and help him make it strong enough for the board to approve it.

“Does that mean that Taehyung is going to get private tutoring sessions from Professor Dimples?” Jimin asks with a leer.

Taehyung gasps, and Jungkook doesn’t laugh because he isn’t sure and he tries to picture that and feels his chest tighten in ... anger? Jealousy? He isn’t sure, but he sure hopes that isn’t what it means. He doesn’t want to be mad at Taehyung and he knows that this is important.

“There’s another party this weekend,” Jimin says. “Jackson is hosting it, so it’ll be fun, there will be beer pong, and we can make out if you want.”

Jungkook still blushes, even though he should be used to Jimin offering to make out with him at random moments.

“S-sounds fun.”

It is fun.

Jungkook learns to play beer pong. And he gets ... well, not drunk, but certainly tipsy.

It’s been a half hour and everyone else has tapped out of the game. But Jungkook is still mostly sober, he thinks. Though the people around the edges of his vision are wavy. He concentrates, glances up at his rival, and the stupid crown on his head, and bites his lip. Someone had taken a Burger King crown and tapped a paper over it so it read “Beer Pong King.”

The official rules of this game are complicated, Jackson said, but everyone has their own house rules. And since this is Jackson’s dorm, they are his rules: 10 cups on each side, the ball must bounce once before the line at the middle of the table and make it into a cup. Bouncing on the rim and into another cup is allowed, but the ball cannot hit the table more than one time, and the loser has to drink the cup in one go. If they tap out, they’re out.

The King is the last man standing, and with it being just the two of them left, Jungkook is determined to knock that stupid crown right off Jackson’s head.

There are six cups left on his side and only two on Jackson’s.

Jackson is scowling. “I had too much to drink before this,” he whines to anyone that will listen. But those watching just call him out on his lame excuse.

“Jungkook-ie never drinks,” Jimin says. “I’d say you’re both about the same level of drunk, hyung. Stop whining.”

Jungkook tunes them out, or tries to. He closes one eye, sticks his tongue out, and lets the ball loose. It bounces, just on his side of the line and lands with a plop in one of Jackson’s cups. Everyone cheers, and Jackson says it wasn’t within the line.

Jungkook leans back, arms crossed and smirks. “Drink, hyung!”

Jackson still cries about the injustice until Jimin stops the video he’s been taking (because a King being overthrown is worth recording) and does the playback, showing Jackson that Jungkook had done it right. Grumbling, Jackson takes the cup and tips it back and downs the beer.

His face goes a little pale when he’s through and the cup clatters to the ground. Jimin is crowing in delight.

Jackson misses his next shot, the ball bouncing too high and off the end of the table. He groans, head flopping onto the table top.

“Are you done, hyung?” Jimin asks with a snarky lilt to his voice. “Jungkook-ie, finish him off.”

“No, no, no, I can’t drink anymore of this shit.”

Jungkook smiles at Jimin, Jimin nods, and Jungkook lets the ping pong ball fly, a careless little toss that still manages to plop right into Jackson’s last cup. Everyone cheers.

Jackson tells them to fuck off.

With a delighted laugh, Jimin pulls the crown from Jackson’s head and plops it on Jungkook’s instead.

“All hail, King Jungkook!”

The party goers cheer and drag him away from Jackson and his defeat and into the throng of the party. He loses count of how many people kiss him, how many people slap him on the back, how many people take selcas with him. _Hashtag Suck it, Jackson!_

And drinks. He has too many drinks.

After using the bathroom, he finds himself in the hall with no one else around him for just a moment of silence. He leans against the wall, head tilted back, and smiles. His head is buzzing, his body swaying a little bit. He’s drunk. Just drunk enough. Not really ... he’s pretty sure he isn’t drunk enough to forget everything about the night.

“Hey, sexy.”

There’s a thunk on the wall next to him and he opens his eyes with alarm, alarm that cools as soon as he sees that it’s Jackson.

“H-hi, hyung.”

“That crown looks good on you.”

Jungkook smiles. “Yeah, yeah, it does.”

“I didn’t really listen to Taehyung when he said you were going to kick my ass. You’re good at everything you do, he says.”

“Beginner’s luck is all.”

Jackson snorts, the noise dragged out long enough that Jungkook giggles.

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Jackson says, crowding him up against the wall suddenly.

“You’re drunk.”

“ _Fuck yeah. Look, bro_.” He hiccups and mumbles something in Chinese. “Look, just ... I feel like ... feel like I should give the king a reward, you know. Like ... _a kiss_. Can I kiss you?”

Jungkook shrugs. So many people have kissed him tonight that he doesn’t really care. “Sure, hyung. I’ll take a congratulatory kiss for kicking your ass.”

Jackson smiles and plants a hand on his cheek. It was probably supposed to be gentle, but he’s too drunk for that and it’s almost a slap. It’s just sharp enough to drag a moan from Jungkook and his body shivers.

“Sexy, cute, bunny.” Jackson whispers and leans in to kiss him.

Even drunk, Jackson is a really good kisser, and Jungkook doesn’t stop himself from wrapping his hands around Jackson’s neck and letting their bodies slot together. The slow push and pull of his tongue into Jungkook’s mouth is soon matched by a grind of his hips, meeting the thuds of the bass filtering through the dorm hall.

Jungkook moans when Jackson’s mouth is suddenly on his neck and he’s whispering single words into this skin between soft bites and firm sucks. “Pretty, cute, sexy, bunny, hot, fuck.”

Jungkook’s hands slide down Jackson’s back and to his waist, fingers finding purchase in the tops of his jeans. Jackson grunts and rocks forward, and Jungkook suddenly realizes that he’s hard, they’re both hard, and Jackson ruts against him, his thick thigh between Jungkook’s legs.

The buzz from the alcohol turns into a wave pool, and Jungkook feels light and bouncy, held up and held together just by Jackson and his body. His breathing is speeding up and his skin is tingling, and it’s a numb sort of realization that Jungkook is about to come. He lifts his hands to Jackson’s chest and pushes a little, and Jackson whines in protest. A little firmer and Jackson backs away with his body, his lips lingering on Jungkook’s neck for a moment.

“ _Wha’s’swrong?_ ” Jackson says, whispering more reassuring words in Chinese. And then he goes in for another kiss.

Jungkook allows it and says, “S-sorry, h-hyung. I ... I don’t ... I haven’t ever ...”

Jackson’s eyes go wide. “You’re a virgin?”

Jungkook blushes and tries to curl in on himself.

“Oh, hey, no stop. It’s okay. _Fuck, Jungkook-ie, I wouldn’t have_ ... I’m sorry for throwing myself at you, I wouldn’t have--”

Jungkook smiles and pulls him back down for another kiss, one that has Jackson moaning into his mouth.

“It’s okay, h-hyung,” Jungkook says. “I’m just ... not ready to do stuff, and not ... don’t want to come in my pants. Fuck, I’m about to come in my pants.”

Jackson laughs. “I can lend you some sweats.”

“And do you want to explain to Jimin why I needed to change my pants?”

“Fuck, no. He’ll kill me.”

“Exactly.” Jungkook bites his lip against another smile. “Kiss me some more.”

“No problem, bunny.”

They kiss, leaning against the wall, for a long time. Long enough that the party seems to fizzle out in the other rooms. Long enough for people to push by them to throw up or pee in the bathroom. Long enough for Jackson to leave hickys on his neck and for Jungkook to be close to coming anyway, just from the attention, the kisses. God, Jungkook loves the attention.

“Should get you back to your dorm,” Jackson whispers. “Can walk you.”

“I’ll be okay. It’s just the next building over.”

“Y-yeah. Not too drunk?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “J-just on k-kisses, hyung.”

“Oh my god, you’re so cute.”

“JACKSON, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?”

Jackson winces and pulls away from Jungkook at the shout of his roommate. “Better go.”

“Yeah. Hey, hyung,” Jungkook says, biting his lip because he’s about to say something that he’d never say if he was completely sober and he knows it.

“What?”

“Next time I kick your ass, maybe I’ll let you get on your knees to congratulate me.”

“Oh god,” And Jackson is back to kissing Jungkook hard enough that neither of them can breathe, and Jungkook doesn’t really mind. He’d forgo breathing for a few more moments of kissing.

°----------°

“So,” Jimin says with a smirk when Jungkook finally gets home from the party. “Saw you pressed up against a wall earlier. Did Jackson make a man out of you?”

Jungkook stares at him, eyes wide and shouts, before diving into Jimin’s bed to tickle him to death.

°----------°

Hoseok is upset again, and Jungkook huffs in frustration.

“You aren’t dating,” he hears Jimin hiss on the other side of the table.

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. You just ... god, stop it.”

“Not everyone is okay with--”

“Yeah, but he is. So you need to move the fuck on, man. Stop it.”

Jungkook knows they’re talking about him and Hoseok, and he’s trying his best not to listen. He hunches down in his chair and tries to hide behind his hoody. His head hurts, from the alcohol, and his body kind of aches from falling asleep tangled up with Jimin. He doesn’t want Hoseok to be upset, but they aren’t dating. They haven’t even gone on a date, just kissed a few times, and he knows that Hoseok likes him, but Hoseok is a senior and Jungkook is a freshman, and it’s not what he wants right now, but it’s not what he wants with anyone right now.

“ _Bros_!”

Jungkook winces at the sudden shout, and almost as suddenly, Hoseok is sitting next to him and Jackson plops himself on a chair at the other end of the study table they have claimed for this GSA meeting.

Hoseok actually grumbles, his arm going around Jungkook’s shoulders. Jungkook sighs, but leans into him, and then he looks over at Jackson and smiles.

“Hi, Jackson-hyung.”

“Hey, bunny.”

“Don’t call him--” Hoseok starts.

“Everyone c-calls me that,” Jungkook says immediately without looking at Hoseok. He can feel everyone looking at him, and really, this isn’t their business, and he’s kind of mad at Hoseok for this. But he takes a deep breath and says, “Y-you’re the one that started it. D-don’t b-be mad at him. You can’t be mad at him.”

Hoseok huffs again.

“ _Hey, bro, wow_ ,” Jackson says. “Like, _dude, sorry, man._ I was drunk, we were both drunk, and it’s not like someone beats me at beer pong very often, so fuck, I wanted to hit that, but you can’t--”

“Don’t say it like that,” Jimin yells. “Hit that!”

“That’s what they say in English, _Dude, did you hit that?_. Sorry. Just ... I was drunk, and if I had known you two were--”

“They aren’t,” Jimin says with a pointed look at Hoseok.

“We aren’t,” Jungkook confirms and feels Hoseok stiffen next to him.

“Well, then if I had known you were so ... _green_ ... new. Like virgin-y. I just ... sorry, man. I wouldn’t have jumped you in the hall, but fuck, you were right, Taehyung-ah. Jungkook is good at everything.” He waggles his eyebrows and Jungkook laughs.

“Shut up,” Jungkook says and hides his blush against Hoseok’s chest.

Hoseok’s arm tightens around him, and Taehyung shouts at everyone to pay attention.

“Why are we even here?” Yoongi moans, their sunglasses indoors proving that they are hungover as fuck. “We can’t plan anything without approval.”

“And Jungkook says that we have it, so we’re going to plan for our first official meeting and how to promote it.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to think about meetings and plans, and really, he’ll just do what they tell him to do. So he spaces out, the comforting scent of Hoseok’s cologne in his nose and the tight hold around his shoulders.

This would be nice, to have this all the time, to hold Hoseok’s hand and kiss him and go on dates with him. But it’d be nice to do that with anyone. Not just Hoseok. That’s how Jungkook knows that Hoseok isn’t really the one. He likes him, but at this point, he could be close with anyone and it would be okay.

“I’m sorry, bunny,” Hoseok whispers, shifting so he can press the sound to the shell of Jungkook’s ear.

Jungkook shivers and twists a little in his chair, draping an arm around Hoseok’s stomach. It’s a little uncomfortable, and Jungkook wishes they were in a more comfortable chair, but hides against him anyway, enjoying the comfort and the closeness.

“I’m just ... figuring things out, hyung,” Jungkook whispers. “I like you, but I ...”

“Sh, I know, bunny. I know. I'm just being overbearing and obsessive. I can’t help it. I want to keep you all to myself but there are too many other people that want you.”

Jungkook huffs. “That d-d-doesn’t mean I want them all. I just ... I’m just having fun, hyung. You know. Just ... learning about myself and ...” Jungkook takes a deep breath. “It was kinda scary, with Jackson-hyung because I didn’t know what to expect, but he was super chill about it and stopped when I asked him to and part of me didn’t want to stop him, but then ... I don’t know. I just ... I want to try things, but I don’t know him very well, and maybe ... maybe ... maybe with Taehyung or--”

“Me,” Hoseok almost growls. “With me.”

Jungkook laughs, interrupting something Taehyung was saying.

“Would you like to share with the class, Jungkook-ie?” Taehyung asks.

Jungkook bites his lip against his smile, feels his cheeks heat, and shakes his head. “S-sorry, hyung, what were you talking about?”

Taehyung huffs and continues talking about the places where they can have their first meeting, even if it has to be off campus because of regulations.

Jungkook shifts and settles close to Hoseok and says, “Okay, hyung. You. with you.” Hoseok presses a kiss to his temple.

°----------°

 **Week 7**  
Tuesday.

Jungkook decides that Tuesdays can die. He ignores the fact that it was his own damn fault for shoving so many classes in one day.

Only English class is worth looking forward to. He’s so tired and he knows they’re finishing _Dr. Strange_ , and he just hopes he doesn’t fall asleep during the movie.

He is not too tired to be nervous though, about the business proposal, about his last panic attack. About how many times over the last five days he remembered the feel of Professor Kim’s hand on his cheek.

He isn’t almost late again, but he purposely doesn’t arrive early either. Still, Professor Kim smiles at him when he walks in. A smile that is enough for Jungkook to blush and stumble over his feet to the desk that he’s claimed as his.

After Professor Kim locks the door, the first thing he says is in Korean and everyone is surprised, and then nervous as he berates them all. “I’m disappointed in pretty much every single one of you at this point. The last two writings have not been what I expect from any of you, and at this rate, most of you, save for only a few, are not going to pass the first test. Let’s talk about that.” He passes back the last essays.

Jungkook tries his best to ignore the tightness in his chest. He knows that he did not do his best on the last one. He’d been so distracted because of the business plan. He barely looks up when he takes his essay.

“Good boy,” Professor Kim whispers, just a breath of noise, and Jungkook drops his pink pen and crumples the paper by accident.

Professor Kim says nothing else and keeps walking.

The first thing on his paper, written in large Korean letters is, “Thank you for taking this seriously.”

Jungkook tilts his head in confusion and then reads the rest of the comments. Most are correcting his vocabulary because it was really difficult. At the end, there is a comment in Korean, “I enjoyed deciphering this. I know you actually tried (unlike most of your classmates), and I appreciate that. If this were the midterm, you’d pass (unlike most of your classmates), but I know you can do better work than this. I understand you were distracted that day and nervous. But don’t let it happen during our first test.”

Jungkook tries not to smile at the grumbles he can hear around him.

“The test,” Professor Kim says, “is going to be an essay test.” There is a collective groan around the room. “If you have been doing your revisions, then you shouldn’t worry too much about it. If you have been half-assing your revisions or getting the same grammar mistakes wrong in every writing journal, then you should worry. The test is a week from today. On Thursday, I will take some time during the last hour of class to answer any last minute grammar questions you have.”

Jungkook doesn’t mean to tune out when some of his classmates start asking stupid questions, but he’s tired and he can’t help it. So he shuts his eyes and just listens to the deep timbre of Professor Kim’s voice. It’s soothing, but in the right circumstances, Jungkook knows it’ll make him shiver, make his skin warm, make his stomach clench. He has heard it before, had it do that to him before. Here in the classroom. But ... no, not really. It wasn’t just here.

Jungkook pouts trying to remember. The voice is ... familiar. He’s heard it ... someplace else before. He knows he has, but he’s only ever been around Professor Kim in the classroom. Maybe he is just confusing himself because after class last week was so different. And he’s been having so many fantasies about Professor Kim and his voice calling him a good boy.

Maybe that’s ... but no, he knows that voice and the way the words are like music. The way the deep timbre falls upon itself, sassy and quick. Sexy. Like, super sexy dancing, grinding, thrusting. Jungkook wants to dance with that voice, rub against it, memorize the lyrics and sing along to its music.

Music. Singing. Rapping.

Glitter.

Professor Kim had glitter on his face.

Jungkook sits up with a shout, eyes wide, and unfortunately, the shout was the F-word, and the entire class is looking at him, but he’s looking at Professor Kim, and Professor Kim is staring at him, and now that he sees it, he really sees it. The same cheekbones. The same lips. The same eyes. God, those eyes. And his shoulders are so fucking broad. And his thighs. Fuck, those thighs that are currently streching out a clingy pair of gray pants when before he saw them with fishnets stretched around the firm muscles.

Professor Kim Namjoon is a drag queen.

Professor Kim Namjoon is Runch Randa.

Jungkook might be sick. “Oh, fuck,” he gasps again.

“Jungkook-shi, is there a problem?” Professor Kim asks a familiar lift to his eyebrow that makes Jungkook quiver.

Jungkook doesn’t think he can say anything, not without blurting out this obvious secret. He shakes his head and says, “S-sorry, s-sorry, Professor Kim. I’m ... fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Please try to watch your language, Jungkook-shi.”

Jungkook nods. “So-sorry. Fuck. I ... I mean, shit, sorry. I mean. Fuck.”

The class is trying not to laugh at him.

“How about you stop talking?” Professor Kim says and the corner of his mouth twitches up in a smile. “Or do you need to leave the class?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, no. No. I’m ... I’m sorry, _I’m sorry, Professor Kim_.”

He nods and says, “Another outburst or curse word that isn’t in English,” he winks, “and you will leave.”

“ _Yes, sir. Sorry, Professor Kim._ ” Jungkook slouches down in his chair, his cheeks burning. He can feel everyone still staring at him, or trying to look at him and make it look like they’re paying attention to the small lecture. Jungkook heaves a breath of relief when Professor Kim starts the movie to watch the last half hour.

Jungkook doesn’t look up at Professor Kim once during the movie. He keeps his eyes stubbornly on his notebook and writes down the English words that he doesn’t understand. He tries his best on the last question: _What are your final thoughts on the film's main message regarding life and our choices?_

Jungkook isn’t even really sure what the film’s main message is, but he tries his best to explain that knowing or not knowing what is going to happen in life shouldn’t change the way you live your life, even when you make mistakes. “ _Because with life, you never get warnings before some directions._ ”

“If you’re done with your essay, you may turn it in and leave early,” Professor Kim says suddenly. “Except you, Jungkook-shi. Stay after class so we can talk about that outburst.”

“Yes, sir,” he mumbles. Jungkook did want to bail as quickly as possible, now that ... well, now that he knows, but he also wants to talk to Professor Kim about the business plan.

After the last student leaves the classroom, most giving him concerned looks of “shit, glad it ain’t me”, Professor Kim leans against his desk, arms crossed over his chest, ankles also crossed and glances down at Jungkook. Down, physically. With that authoritative eyebrow arched just so delicately. And Jungkook feels really, really small and insignificant. And a little horny.

“So explain the outburst.”

Jungkook whines and pulls at his fingers. “D-do ... do I have to?”

Professor Kim smirks. “Yes, that was not a suggestion, bunny.”

Jungkook swallows roughly and then says, “I ... I just figured something out, that’s all.”

“Figured what out?”

“You ... you t-t-told me before that ... that I’m c-c-cute enough to eat.” He watches the moment of confusion on Professor Kim’s face turn into shock of understanding.

“Fuck,” he says.

Jungkook smiles. “Exactly. Hence, the cursing earlier.”

“How ...”

“Just your voice. I-I-I shut my eyes and listened to your voice, and ... well, R-runch Randa’s voice still invades my p-p-private time.” He blushes almost scarlet when he realizes what he just implied out loud.

Professor Kim’s eyes narrow, his face almost darkens, and he pushes away from the desk and moves toward Jungkook. “I guess you understand that it’s a secret, right?”

Jungkook nods rapidly. “Yes, h-hyung. Yes. I won’t tell anyone.”

He stands over him, almost too close, and Jungkook has to tilt his head back to meet his eyes.

“I was going to say, ‘good boy,’ but it doesn’t look like you’ve been good at all.” He trails a fingertip down Jungkook’s neck.

Jungkook’s eyes shut, and his mouth opens in a quiet sigh.

The finger presses harder and then there are more fingertips, digging into his skin and then dragging down his neck.

“Hickeys, bunny. Who left these here?”

Jungkook swallows against the fingers on either side of Adam’s apple. “J-j-jackson-hyung.”

Professor Kim snorts. “Do you just let anyone suck on your neck?”

“No! Just ... I don’t ... I don’t ... he’s the only one, but people ... people kiss me all ... all the time. I can’t ...”

“You shouldn’t be letting people just kiss you, bunny.”

“Don’t c-care, oh god ... I like it.”

The fingers on his chin leave and are suddenly in his hair, running through the long curls, pulling a little and Jungkook preens.

“H-hyung.”

“You like the attention, don’t you?”

Jungkook tries to nod, difficult with a hand on your neck and one in your hair.

Professor Kim drags his fingers down his neck again, pushing hard against the taut length. Jungkook tries to swallow, mouth opening with a quiet gasp. “I’m having a very carnal reaction to this and I want to bite on your neck and leave my own hickeys.”

“Yes,” Jungkook gasps, arching almost out of the chair, trying to bend his head back even farther to bare his neck.

“I can’t do that, not as your teacher.”

Jungkook opens his eyes and tries to meet Professor Kim’s firm gaze with his own. “A-as my h-hyung?”

Professor Kim growls. “No, bunny. I can’t.”

Jungkook pouts, and Professor Kim forces himself away and heads back to the desk. Jungkook feels like he can breathe again, but that’s about it. He’s shaking at suddenly being alone. A thin whine escapes his throat, and he cuts it off with a short noise of panic.

“Come here,” Professor Kim says and turns to sit against the desk. He actually pats his knee, and Jungkook stares at him for a moment too long before he grows agitated and snaps his fingers and points to the space between his legs. “Bunny. Come here.”

Jungkook jerks upright, almost upends the desk, and takes quick half steps up to the front of the room. It’s hard to walk normally when your dick is hard and you can’t breathe past the anticipation clogging your throat. God, he is so hard. He stops right between Professor Kim’s knees, right where he indicated. He really really wants to knee, but Professor Kim grips his waist and yanks him closer.

Twisting his upper body, Professor Kim pulls the business plan on the desk closer to him and flips through it. “This is very thorough. I only have a few minor corrections, including that Taehyung put down Hoseok-shi’s sexual orientation as Vegan.”

Jungkook laughs. “I think he did that on purpose, because Hoseok-hyung isn’t out yet.” Jungkook’s eyes go wide and he stammers, “Fuck, shit. I ... I ... shit, he doesn’t want people to know.”

“He was kissing you at the club, or at least all over you,” Namjoon says. “If he doesn’t want people to know, he needs to stop doing that.”

Jungkook nods.

“You’re not dating him?”

Jungkook makes a face. “N-no, not ... not like that. I like him, and I know he likes me, and he wants to ... I mean, he wants to kiss me and do stuff with me, but no. I’m not dating anyone. Just ... figuring things out.”

Professor Kim pushes the business plan back on his desk and says, “Well, I’ve already figured one thing out.” He pulls Jungkook closer by his belt loops.

Jungkook swallows. “W-what?”

“You have a praise kink.”

“A what?”

Professor Kim smiles. “You like to be good. You like to be praised. You like it when I call you a good boy or a good bunny. You don’t like disappointing people.”

“That’s considered a kink?”

He nods. “A pretty normal one too, I mean comparatively speaking. Does it make you feel flustered and a little jittery?”

Jungkook nods. “Y-yeah. I like ... I like it.”

“And the thought of disappointing me?”

Jungkook frowns and shakes his head. “I don’t ... I don’t want to do that. Ever.”

“And yet.” He lifts a hand and drags it down Jungkook’s neck again. Just his fingertips. And Jungkook tilts his head back with a whine and the soft touch.

“And yet, you interrupt my class by cursing loudly, admit to me that other people just kiss you randomly, and the worst of all, you show up to my class sporting hickeys left by someone who isn’t me.” The fingers press harder, curling around his neck. “How am I supposed to call you a good boy when you do all that?”

“Hyung, I... I just ...”

Professor Kim titters at him. “Being bad means you get a punishment. How do you feel about that?”

“P-punishment?”

“God, what I wouldn't give to bend you over this desk and spank you until you were crying.”

Jungkook lowers his head to try to hide as he equal parts whines because he doesn’t want that and shivers because he wants that. But he can’t because of the grip Professor Kim has on his neck. Their eyes meet. That eyebrow goes up again and he smiles.

Jungkook whines because he likes that smile. Likes that Professor Kim is happy with him.

“But I can’t spank you. Not here.”

Jungkook huffs in disappointment.

“But don’t worry, bunny. I’ll remember and, if we ever get to be alone and in private, you’ll get your spankings.”

Jungkook sighs and feels his body relax in relief. Relief, at the promise of spankings? What kind of kink is that, Jungkook wonders.

“In the meantime,” Professor Kim says and turns them, so their positions are reversed and Jungkook is leaning against the desk and Professor Kim is hovering over him. “Already too much, but ... I can’t ...” He rakes his hand up and down Jungkook’s neck again before going lower to the top of his white T-shirt. He pulls at the neck there and Jungkook gasps as it rips. But those firm fingertips press against his collarbone, his shoulder, onto his chest and then are back up on his neck. A firm, touch and then ... then, blunt nails dig into his skin.

Jungkook can’t handle this. Not at all and he almost falls back, catching himself on his hands on the desk behind him. His legs spread and Professor Kim settles between them, one of those very nice, very strong thighs presses against his crotch and his head goes light and airy. He moans and licks his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Professor Kim whispers.

Jungkook whines and nods his head.

Professor Kim’s hand is soft on his cheek and his lips are even softer, almost barely there before adding a little more pressure. He kisses like he teaches, Jungkook realizes. Firmly, but with patience and direction. Jungkook has learned a lot about kissing in the last few weeks, but this is the first time he’s truly felt kissed. Like, the others were more just pressing their lips to his just to do it, but Professor Kim is kissing him to make Jungkook the happiest bunny in the world and he can’t help but ruin the kiss with a wide, blinding smile.

Professor Kim smiles back and uses a finger to trace over his wet lips. “You like that, bunny?”

Jungkook catches the finger in his mouth and sucks on it, drawing a low moan from Professor Kim.

“I asked you a question.”

Jungkook keeps the finger in his mouth and says, “I like it, hyung,” almost gagging on the last word when Professor Kim presses his finger down on his tongue. He pulls it back immediately and drags it down Jungkook’s neck, wet for a moment, and then harsh as the spit dries.

“Hyung, want ... please ... more kisses.”

“Whatever you want, bunny.”

The next kisses aren’t on his lips, but on his neck, scattered along the marks already there. One hand slides up his chest and holds him around the side of his neck. Not choking, just firm. His thumb slides over and then into Jungkook’s mouth, his other fingers curled tightly under his ear. Jungkook sucks on it, low whimpers echoing around them in the quiet classroom.

Suddenly pain flares low on his neck and Jungkook gasps, arching up against Professor Kim’s body. The movements jostle his hand, and instead of his thumb, it’s his fingers in Jungkook’s mouth and he tries to muffle his moans by sucking and licking them. There’s another flare of pain on his shoulder and then one below his collarbone.

“There,” Professor Kim whispers. “Now I feel better. A few marks of my own on your skin.” He stands straight, crowding into Jungkook’s space and slowly removes his fingers. Jungkook chases after them with a whimper, and he smiles and puts them back into his mouth, three of them, with his thumb and pinky curled tightly, almost painfully, around Jungkook’s jaw. He slowly pumps his fingers into his mouth and Jungkook shivers.

“Do you remember what else I said that night, onstage?” he whispers, using his thumb to caress Jungkook’s jaw while Jungkook suckles on his fingers.

Jungkook frowns and shakes his head, and then his eyes go wide.

“You do?”

Jungkook nods. _Daddy will be gentle._ He almost forgot about that.

“What did I say, bunny?”

Professor Kim does not remove his fingers and Jungkook gags a little around them as he whispers, “Daddy will be gentle.” The words are muffled.

Professor Kim hums. “And I will, bunny. I will. Daddy will take care of you.”

He removes his fingers and puts both hands on Jungkook’s neck. Not choking, just holding, fingers curled up onto his cheeks, palms warm as they rest against his collarbone. He grips Professor Kim's wrists with an eager noise. There’s just enough pressure for Jungkook to give up control, to blissfully sink into the light and fluffy feeling in his brain and body. His skin is almost singing, his breath quick, things seem to be spinning.

The kisses are firmer, more controlled, and Jungkook sighs into them with a happy noise, following the dominating press of a tongue into his mouth. He barely notices hitching his leg up and hooking his foot around Professor Kim's knee. He barely notices the slow way that his hips are curling up into his thigh, pressing his hard dick against it. It’s a slow, slow build. He thinks he might come, but he also thinks he might not. He’s so used to frantic, a hand on his dick, _fast fast fast_ , in a few minutes he has to himself either in his bed or in the shower. This is ... slow. But the pressure is there, the coiling of want and need. He can feel his dick throbbing with each grind of hips. It’s so slow, or it feels that way, because of the way Professor Kim controls their kiss, controls the press of his thigh. It can’t be more than ten minutes before Jungkook breaks the kiss with a shudder, presses up tight against that thick thigh and comes in his pants with a breathless moan full of disbelief as the feeling shatters, his head tilted back. One second he’s high in the clouds and the next he’s sitting on a hard ass desk with come in his pants.

“Fuck,” he says when he can catch his breath.

Professor Kim smiles at him and gives him another kiss. “Did you just come in your pants, bunny?” It’s a question, but by the satisfied tilt of his grin, Jungkook already knows that he knows.

Jungkook swallows and nods. “Y-yeah. Felt good, D-da--” He breaks off halfway through the word and whines.

“You can call me that,” he says. “I want you to. If you want. You can call me Daddy if you want to.”

“D-daddy.”

“Good boy. Good bunny. How are you feeling?”

“Good, Daddy.”

“Be more specific. Tell me.”

“Just ...” Jungkook tilts his head back and thinks. Or tries to when Professor Kim's fingers press against his neck again. It’s too easy to let that floaty feeling come back. “Light. Floaty. F-feels so good, D-daddy.”

His shy smile is kissed. “I always want you to feel good, bunny,” he says, “but fuck. I'm going to get fired.”

Jungkook smiles at him, eyes half shut, nose scrunched. “You won’t, Daddy. I won’t tell.”

Professor Kim cups his jaw again and uses his thumb to trace over his lips. “I think it’ll be okay if you tell your friends, but just them. Just Jimin and Taehyung.”

“Jimin will tell his boyfriend. Um, his partner.”

Namjoon grins. “Yeah, I know. That’s okay. Yoongi is really good at keeping secrets.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “You know Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook chokes. “I mean, Yoongi. Just Yoongi.”

Professor Kim smiles. “Good boy to remember that they don’t like that.” He gets a kiss for his efforts and Jungkook preens. “And yeah. I’ve known Yoongi since middle school.”

“Oh god, Jimin is going to be pissed!”

Professor Kim chuckles. “Yeah, but it’s okay. Yoongi knows about Runch Randa too, so you can talk to them about it.”

“Wow. I had no idea.”

“Good. That was the point of it being a secret.”

There’s a moment of silence and Jungkook breaks it by saying, “I ... I promise, I pr-promise, I won’t tell, Daddy. I promise.”

“I know you won’t, but you can. If you ever feel like I'm taking advantage of you or taking advantage of my position of power over you, then you have to. It’d be a good idea for you to drop my class, but you’re probably the best student in it, and I really do feel like it’s helping you get better.”

“It is, Daddy. It is. Don’t make me leave.”

“I won’t. But you have to promise me that you will keep doing your work. You can’t just slack off because the teacher wants to fuck you over his desk.”

Jungkook shakes his head and tries not to blush at those images. “I won’t. I won’t.”

“I know you won’t because you’re a good boy.”

Jungkook smiles widely, and Professor Kim boops his nose. “See? Praise kink.”

Jungkook blushes and hides his face against Professor Kim's strong chest. God, it’s so strong.

“You have to go. Are your pants okay?”

“Just gross.”

“I bet.” Professor Kim pushes him away gently and Jungkook goes, his pout heavy. Professor Kim brushes his fingers over it and Jungkook tries to get them back into his mouth, making Professor Kim smile wider. He presses his thumb against Jungkook’s lower lip, curling it against his teeth. Jungkook tries not to pant like a rabid dog.

“Tell Taehyung that the next board of directors meeting is in two weeks and if he has questions about my edits, he can email me, okay?” He swipes the finger to the corner of his mouth.

“Okay, hy-hyun-,dad-dad, P-professor Kim.”

Professor Kim chuckles. “Get out of here. The next teacher will be arriving soon.” He presses a quick kiss to Jungkook’s lips.

Jungkook huffs but does as he’s told and steps away. And then steps backwards. He doesn’t want to stop looking at Professor Kim, but he stumbles against a desk and turns bright red and flips around to hide his blushing cheeks. He gathers his things quickly, trying not to hyperventilate as everything that just happened crashes around him.

“Jungkook-ie?”

Jungkook glances up and stares at Namjoon. 

Professor Kim smirks at him and lets his hand drop to his crotch and the very obvious way his erection is straining against his pants. He’s ... big ... and Jungkook swallows roughly and whines.

“Be a good boy.”

Jungkook spins around and leaves the classroom, shutting the door on Professor Kim's soft laughter.

He walks as fast as he can back to his dorms, so convinced that everyone is watching his walk of shame. Luckily, he’s wearing jeans and you can’t really see the wet spot on them. At least, he hopes not.

When he staggers into the room, Jimin and Yoongi are tangled up on the bed, making out, mostly dressed, and Jimin whines about cockblocking roommates.

“Yeah, like that’s ever stopped you,” Yoongi says and pulls him back to their lips.

Jungkook stares at them, wide eyed, when he realizes that Yoongi’s hand is in Jimin’s pants, and Jimin is moaning as he rolls his hips against Yoongi’s stomach.

“Professor Kim kissed me,” Jungkook says suddenly.

Jimin hums in acknowledgement, like he didn’t even hear.

“Judging by the stain on your jeans, he did more than kiss you,” Yoongi says, muffled against Jimin’s lips.

“Wait, what?” Jimin whips around, eyes on Jungkook’s crotch, and Jungkook whines and turns around to hide it.

“What the fuck, Jeon Jungkook? What do you mean he kissed you?”

“Well, darling, that usually means that two people’s lips--”

“Shut up.” Jimin crawls off their lap and says, his voice low, “He’s a teacher! Did he force you?”

“No!” Jungkook denies quickly.

“Namjoon-ah wouldn’t do that,” Yoongi says.

“Namjoon-ah?” Jimin says, glaring at his partner, and then back at Jungkook, who swallows. “All right. Let’s start over. Tell me what happened.”

“Can I change my pants first?”

“WHAT?”

Jimin’s screeching and Yoongi’s laughter bring Taehyung into the room, who adds his own confused muttering and yelling about not understanding what’s going on, and then the yelling is louder when Jimin hisses, “He made out with Professor Dimples!”

Jungkook slips around him into the bathroom with a clean pair of boxers and sweats.

Yeah, his pants are really gross and he has to wet a towel to scrape the drying come from his skin and pubes. Gross. He needs a shower.

“Professor Kim kissed you!” Taehyung shouts as soon as Jungkook comes back into the room.

“Look, you guys. You need to lower your voices,” Yoongi says. “These walls aren’t soundproof.”

“Professor Kim kissed you,” Taehyung whisper-shouts.

Jungkook sinks into his desk chair since Jimin and Taehyung are tangled up on his bed, and Yoongi is splayed out on Jimin’s. They still aren’t wearing a shirt, and Jungkook tries not to stare at the golden hoop that is pierced through their left nipple.

“Start at the beginning,” Jimin demands, his eyes narrowed and dark.

Jungkook clears his throat. “Well, well ... the last ... I ... He’s been calling me a g-g-good boy.” That doesn’t seem like the best place to start, but it really is what started everything. “Before he was sort of ignoring me. Just ... he’d hand me my papers back and call me a good boy, and I ... and, wait, the beginning. On the first day of class, he had glitter on his face.”

Yoongi laughs. “Yeah, he did. I remember him complaining about it in the group text that he was trying so hard to be a hard ass, and then he had glitter on his face and no one was going to take him seriously and it was all Seokjin’s fault.”

“Glitter,” Jimin says, glancing at Yoongi in confusion. “Okay. This isn’t making any sense.”

Jungkook nods. “It really doesn’t anyway. But ... I ...” His eyes widen in sudden understanding. “He ... I talked about kissing Hoseok on one of my papers. Like, not his name, but just that I’d kissed a boy, and that’s when he started ignoring me. Oh god, that’s why.”

“Yeah, he was angry. Not at you, bunny,” Yoongi said quickly. “Just at himself for falling head over heels for a student.”

Jungkook blushes bright pink and tugs at his sweats. “And then w-we went to that c-club. With the dr-drag queens. And I got to t-talk to R-runch R-r-randa, and then Professor Kim wasn’t ignoring me anymore. When I gave him the business report, I-I-I was so nervous that I had a panic attack, right there, and he-he-he talked me through it and ... a-and ... he was so nice! H-he helped me breathe and he-he called me bunny and he said I could call him hyung and he was so nice and his hands were so soft and he petted my hair and just ...” Jungkook buries his hands in his face and tries to keep his breathing steady.

“I think I understand this,” Jimin said. “He was being nice to you until you talked about kissing Hoseok?”

“Yes.”

“And he ignored you because he was jealous and upset at himself, which is also understandable because I was pissed when I found out that Hoseok-hyung got to you first, though as most of us understand that liking you is just, I don’t know, instinct. And then he started being nice to you again and he’s been calling you a good boy almost since the beginning of the semester?”

“Yes.”

“Then you gave him the business plan. So that was Tuesday, and you had a panic attack and he was way too nice to you, but he helped you, which is good?” Jimin says. “What happened today where the end result is you showing up with come in your pants?”

Jungkook bites his lip and blushes. “I was ... I was sitting in c-c-c-class, and there was a student that asked the st-stupidest question and while he was answering it, I just sort of zoned out and listened to his v-voice, because it’s just so soothing and I’d heard it before, heard it and loved it and it took me a moment to realize, and then I did, and I actually shouted out in class and cursed.”

“I bet he didn’t like that,” Yoongi says.

“N-no, but after class, he made me explain and I told him that I knew, that I figured it out, that he ... well, he’s Runch Randa.”

Jimin stares, eyes wide.

Taehyung shouts. “WHAT?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. “Professor K-kim is Runch Randa.”

“No fucking way, oh my god, he is!” Jimin shouts.

“So after the drag show, where he saw us, he was nice to you again in class. That makes so much sense. And this is ... this is epic,” Taehyung says. “He’s so fucking hot. I can’t believe this.”

“He t-told me that I could tell you guys, especially you, Yoongi-hyu--Yoongi, since you already know.”

“I can’t believe this,” Taehyung says. “No wonder he was so quick to approve of the GSA club.”

Jimin’s nostrils flare. “What I can’t believe,” he says, voice tight as he turns to glare at Yoongi, “is that we could have been having threesomes with Professor Dimples this entire time.”

“I promised him that I wouldn’t tell when he became a professor here,” Yoongi says. “He’s practically my brother and I wasn’t going to break that promise even if you’d look amazing on both of our dicks. But he wouldn’t anyway, because we’re dating.”

“I’d have at least liked the chance to change his mind about that. This is--”

“Um, not about you,” Taehyung says and waves a hand at Jungkook. “Aren’t we here to hear about how come he came home with his pants full of come and it looks like more hickeys on his neck?”

Jungkook rubbed at his neck. “He was marking over the ones that Jackson left.”

“Yeah, sounds like Namjoon-ah,” Yoongi says. “He can be possessive.”

Jimin grumbles and doesn’t look at his partner again.

“Come on, bunny, we want details,” Taehyung says.

“I ... I can’t ... it was all so surreal,” Jungkook whispers. “But he ... well, he pinned me to the desk and kissed me and, I just ... he has such nice thighs.”

“Did you hump his leg?” Taehyung almost shouts.

Yoongi hushes him.

Jungkook feels more heat on his cheek and he nods. “It was ... more like he was ... pressing it against me.”

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” Taehyung says, fanning himself with both hands.

Jimin huffs. “I should have been able to do that.”

Taehyung huffs right back at him. “Will you stop pitying yourself and be happy that Jungkook has snagged himself such a hot daddy?”

Jungkook whines and tries to pull away to hide his face.

Jimin laughs. “Daddy, huh?”

Jungkook covers his face with his hands and says, “He let me ... he said I could call him ... him ... that.”

“Call him what?” Jimin says with a grin that is pure evil. “Hyung? You said that already. Or do you mean something else?”

“Don’t tease him,” Yoongi says.

Jimin ignores them.

Jungkook flings himself on the bed. “Runch Randa said ... D-d-daddy will be gentle, so he said I could call him that.”

“That is so fucking hot,” Taehyung repeats.

“Was he gentle?” Jimin asks, his smirk showing that he already knows the answer to that.

Jungkook shakes his head. “Fuck no.”

Jimin laughs. “You lucky, lucky bunny. Fuck, though. You probably don’t want to tell Hoseok this.”

“He is ridiculous when it comes to you,” Yoongi says. "He isn't usually like this."

“Not that we can blame him,” Taehyung adds. “Bunny is so cute.” He flops down on Jungkook, digging his fingers into his side. Jungkook squeals and tries to shove him off. Jimin joins in on the assault. The assault doesn’t last long before Taehyung and Jimin are making out. On top of him.

Jungkook growls in annoyance and twists, arms going around Jimin. He stands and lifts Jimin at the same time, tossing him over his shoulder.

Jimin shrieks at him and pounds at his back. “Jeon Jungkook, put me down!”

“Don’t make out on my bed,” Jungkook says and spanks Jimin’s ass before tossing him at Yoongi on his own bed.

“Fuck that’s sexy,” Yoongi says and almost doesn’t steady Jimin before going for a kiss.

But Jimin pushes them away. “No. I’m mad at you.” He stands up, straightens his shirt and goes toward the bathroom. “Taehyung, come on. I can suck on your dick since my partner is a lying dick snake.”

“That makes no sense,” Taehyung says, but obediently stands up to follow him.

Jungkook bites his lip and looks over at Yoongi when the other bedroom door slams shut. Yoongi is smirking.

“So, kid, how long do you think you could hold me up and fuck me before your strong-ass thighs gave out?”

Jungkook immediately blushes and buries his face in his hands again.

Yoongi laughs. “I’m kidding. Seriously though. Namjoon adores you. He’s so smitten. Every Tuesday and Thursday, we have to hear about his stupid crush on you, and he floods the group chat with silly little messages about what you were wearing and how you were biting your lip and what color pen you used that day and some insight you had in class or on your short essays. Oh god, he practically orgasmed over your first Dr. Strange essay.”

Jungkook whines and says, “He really likes me?”

“Yes, he does. He’s going to feel guilty about it, but ...” Yoongi shrugs. “Namjoon doesn’t do things halfway. If he likes you, he makes his intentions known. He’ll take care of you.”

Jungkook thinks for a moment and says, “But ... but I’m not ready for anything like that.”

“He knows that. You know that. Don’t worry.”

“What about Hoseok?”

“Same as Jimin said. He likes you, but if he’s still being possessive and jealous, break it off. You don’t want that.”

“But I like Hoseok-hyung.”

“So do I kid, and those dancer hips of his can probably do wonders, but just remember that he gets attached really fast.”

“Yeah, I ... I think I ... I trust Hoseok-hyung a lot.”

Yoongi nods. “He’s a great friend, and he’ll definitely take care of you if you want him to. Just be prepared for the emotions. That’s all.”

“I will, thanks.”

An exaggerated moan comes through the door and Jungkook flushes. “That ... that doesn’t bother you, that Jimin is with Taehyung?”

“No,” Yoongi says. “Jimin knows that I don’t love him, at least not in the conventional way that romance is supposed to go. It’s part of my identity as being aromantic. I’m fond of him. I like him. I like being with him. I met Jimin his first semester here. We were both in the same vocal class, a required course that I left until my last actual semester because I hate singing. Jimin sat next to me and pretty much blinded me with that smile of his. When he came on to me less than a week later, I explained to him about my demisexuality, and he looked right at me and said, ‘That’s cool. Hey, can you record me and Taehyung fucking so I can use it in my final project for my beginning production class?’”

“Wh-what?”

Yoongi laughs. “Yeah. And I did. And Jimin used the sounds of him whimpering and Taehyung moaning in his final project and got a perfect score. Those two are very sweet together, self-proclaimed soulmates. Jimin loves Taehyung so much, and Taehyung loves Jimin, but there’s this platonic friendship between them. Sometimes I don’t understand why they don’t just date each other, and Jimin’s reason of ‘but he’s my soulmate’ doesn’t make any sense to anyone but them.”

“But ... you’re dating him even though you don’t love him? I’m so confused,” Jungkook groans and pouts.

Yoongi shrugs. "Jimin is the type that loves all the romance he can get, so it’s hard for him. He wants it all. I cannot give him part of that, so he loves Taehyung, and I take him on dates and send him flowers and we fuck like bunnies. I asked him out, at the end of the year, because he’s adorable and sweet and he deserves to have everything. He takes really good care of me when I end up in a funk because of my music. He understands me better emotionally than anyone but Namjoon.”

“And you ... you have sex with both of them?”

“Nah. I mean, I have, but I usually watch. Taehyung isn’t really comfortable with sex, strange considering his soulmate is a horny, walking sex toy. But Taehyung loves Jimin and loves what they have and sometimes I like to be part of what they love. But Taehyung and Jimin make love, and Jimin and I fuck. I watch them be sweet, Taehyung watches us get messy. Sometimes Taehyung will get clingy and ask for kisses if he’s watching, but neither of us mind giving him what he wants. We’re not really a throuple, like polyamory, because ... well, I’m dating Jimin, not Taehyung, and Taehyung and Jimin aren’t dating but sort of in love. It’s really different, but like with our relationship, it gives all three of us everything we need.”

“I’m still confused.”

“That’s okay.”

There’s another long moan from the other room, Taehyung’s deep timbre breaking off with a yelp, and then Jimin giggling. Yoongi smirks and rubs at their crotch. “Something tells me that I’m not going to get an orgasm from anything but my hand for a few days. Do you mind if I jerk off right now?”

At this point, blushing is just a permanent state of being for Jungkook.


	4. Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I am hiding in advance because of the end of this chapter. Don't come at me. I'll post the next one soon-ish.**
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SERIOUS HOPEKOOK - ENJOY
> 
>  **Warnings:**  
>  Rough oral sex, non-penetrative sex, come eating, choking, biting

**Still Weekend of Week 7**  
It takes Jungkook all day on Friday to make a decision about what he wants. It’s a month and a half into his college life and he already feels like a different person. He already feels like he can be himself instead of some cutout that his parents and other adults expect of him.

Yes, he continues to do his work because he would hate himself if he failed anything.

But, he can be honest. And if he’s honest, he is curious. About sex. About Hoseok. About ... about things.

So on Saturday, when Jimin invites him to a party happening last minute, Jungkook says no.

Jimin’s pout is not enough to sway him. He has too much homework, he tells them. Of course them, because where Jimin is, Taehyung usually is.

“We’re going out to get laid,” Jimin says.

“So Yoongi is going.”

“No, they are not.”

“Jimin is still mad at them for not telling him about Professor Kim,” Taehyung says.

“Still? That’s ridiculous, hyung.”

Jimin pouts and crosses his arms. “Yoongi deprived me of amazing sex with the dick of my dreams. They deserve it.”

“I think they deserve better than you calling someone else the dick of your dreams,” Taehyung says.

“Fuck off. Come with us.”

“No,” Jungkook says.

Jimin huffs and pouts a little more, but eventually they leave.

Jungkook waits ten minutes to be sure that they aren’t coming back, and then he pulls out his phone.

 **To Hope** :  
_Hyung, are you going to the party Jimin and Taehyung are at?_

Luckily, the response comes almost immediately.

**Yep, on my way. You’re not coming?**

Jungkook bites his lip and tries to find the best way to reply and ask Hoseok to come to his dorm room instead.

 **To Hope** :  
_No. I stayed to do some work._

**Aw, bunny. I want to dance with you.**

**To Hope** :  
_You can ... still. You can dance with me. Here._

**Bunny. Are you trying to invite me to your dorm room?**

Jungkook blushes. That wasn’t suave at all.

 **To Hope** :  
_Yes. Yes, hyung. Please come over._

**Omw. 10 mins.**

Jungkook freaks out for the next ten minutes. He doesn't know what to do or how to act. Should he kiss him right away or be half naked? Should he clean? Hoseok likes it when things are clean. Oh god, his desk is a mess. He tries his best to straighten everything out. Of, fuck, are his sheets clean? They aren’t. He quickly changes them, and shoves the dirty ones under his bed.

It’s not until he opens the door that Jungkook realizes that he freaked out about all the wrong things. Hoseok, beautiful beautiful Hoseok, is wearing party clothes, leather pants, a tight purple shirt, an amazing crop jacket and his hair is styled up and flowing away from his face and he’s wearing bling and has eyeliner on.

Jungkook is wearing sweatpants and an oversized white T-shirt.

He bites his lip and flushes and tries not to whine in embarrassment.

“Hi,” Hoseok says with his blinding smile.

“H-hi.”

“Can I come in?”

Jungkook blushes more and ducks his head and steps back to let Hoseok into his dorm room. As soon as the door shuts, Hoseok takes his arm and pulls him close. He settles a hand on Jungkook’s waist and twists the other until their hands are cupped together.

“You promised me dancing,” Hoseok says and waltzes them around the tiny space between Jungkook and Jimin’s beds with little half steps.

Jungkook doesn’t think he can blush any darker. His hand settles on Hoseok’s arm and then he stumbles, and Hoseok tightens his hold and keeps them up.

“No, no music,” Jungkook protests.

Hoseok laughs. “Jimin says you have a beautiful voice. Sing for us.”

Jungkook whines and shakes his head.

“Then I guess we’re just going to dance,” Hoseok whispers and pulls him even closer. Their clasped hands are against Hoseok’s shoulder and Jungkook is tucked against him, their cheeks touching. They’re the same height, though Jungkook is bulkier than Hoseok, but he feels so ... so ... small, almost. Just held and content.

It’s silly to be weaving and turning in such a small space. It’s silly to be moving to silence. It’s silly to love it so much. But Jungkook does.

And Jungkook relaxes.

“Been th-thinking,” Jungkook whispers after a few minutes.

Hoseok hums, encouraging him to say more.

“About things. About ... y-you and ... you know, stuff.”

“Sexy stuff?”

Jungkook buries a little closer to him. Hoseok lets his hand go and wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist. His hands stay folded up against Hoseok’s chest and he presses his forehead to Hoseok’s shoulder. It’s easier to talk when he doesn’t actually have to look at him. A soft kiss is dropped on his neck.

“Y-yeah. Sexy stuff.” He doesn’t want to bring up Professor Kim because he isn’t sure if Hoseok knows yet. “I want you ... I want you to show me.”

“Show you what?”

Jungkook bites his lip and shakes his head. “I ... I don’t know. I mean, just ... I ... I told you before, I wanted to try things, and I promised it’d be with you.”

Hoseok stops their dancing and cups Jungkook’s face to get him to look up. He’s frowning which Jungkook doesn’t want and Jungkook frowns back.

“Are you sure, bunny?”

Jungkook grips his wrists and nods. “I ... I’m sure. I don’t ... I don’t know if I'm ready for s-sex or anything, but ... b-blow jobs, maybe? You did say you w-wanted to s-suck my d-dick.”

Hoseok smiles and then laughs. He leans forward to press a kiss to Jungkook’s lips. “You’ve never had a blow job?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “I’ve ... I’ve only ... only rubbed against someone before. Th-through clothes.”

“Then why do we still have clothes on?”

Jungkook whines and tries to turn away.

Hoseok laughs. “I’m kidding, bunny. I’m kidding. But I definitely don’t mind giving you your first blow job.” He takes off his jacket and flings it over onto Jimin’s bed. “You don’t mind if I get comfy, right? These pants aren’t really loose enough for all the things I want to do to you.”

Jungkook blushes. “That’s ... that’s okay, hyung.”

The purple top stays on, but the leather pants come off, and leave Hoseok in the tightest pair of black briefs Jungkook has ever seen. His dick is almost bursting from them. God, he has such great dancer legs.

“Do you want to sit in the chair, on the bed, or lay down?”

Jungkook bites his lower lip.

Hoseok coos at him, pulls the lip from his teeth, and then rubs his fingers over Jungkook’s lower lip.

“I don’t ... what’s the best place, hyung?” Jungkook asks and licks at his finger.

“I think the bed for the first time. It won’t be too hard for you to relax. And you’re so nervous, bunny. Don’t be nervous. Hyung will take care of you.” He dips his finger into Jungkook’s mouth, and Jungkook smiles around it, sucking lightly.

Hoseok cups his cheek. “Sexy.” He drags his finger down his lower lip and then pulls him in for a kiss. “Take your pants off, bunny, but if you’re more comfortable, you can leave your shirt on.”

Jungkook nods. “O-okay, hyung.”

He moves only when Hoseok directs him to move. He settles on his bed, shaking as he shucks off his sweats and boxers. He blushes when Hoseok licks his lips and the tight underwear gets even tighter around his dick.

Jungkook lays back, shuts his eyes, and tries not to die of embarrassment. Or lack of breath. At least his sheets are clean.

He gasps at the first touch of Hoseok’s hands, on his knees. He slides his hands up to his thighs and then his stomach, under his shirt. Leaning over him, Hoseok presses a kiss to his lips.

“Breathe deep for me, bunny. And relax, okay. This is for you. If I do something you don’t like, tell me right away.”

Jungkook nods. “I ... I will, hyung.”

“Good boy.”

Jungkook whines and deepens the kiss.

“You like that? Being told you’re a good boy?”

Jungkook nods frantically. “Praise ... praise kink.”

Hoseok moans and kisses him again. “Well, no problems there, bunny. You’re so amazing, it’ll be easy to praise you.”

Jungkook blushes again and bites his lower lip.

“Do you want to make out for a little while? Will that help relax you? Or do you want me to just get to it?”

Jungkook thinks about that for a moment and says, “Kiss me. I ... I like being kissed so much.”

“I like kissing you so much.”

Hoseok settles his body against Jungkook’s, throwing a bare leg over Jungkook’s legs. He slips a hand under his head and shifts closer. Their lips meet first and then their tongues, and Jungkook shivers at the sudden heat in his skin, the sudden spike of want. He wraps one arm around Hoseok’s waist to hold him tighter and the other hand slides along the thigh across his body.

Hoseok’s kisses are demanding, and his body weaves to the same beat, sliding his dick over Jungkook’s bare thigh. He shakes when Hoseok rubs his hand over his stomach, up his chest under the shirt.

“Hyung?”

“What, bunny?”

“Touch ... touch my dick, please?”

Hoseok smiles against his lips. “I guess I can. You’ve been so good. Such a good kisser now.”

Jungkook beams and nods. “I’ve had lots of practice.”

Hoseok’s eyes narrow. “Right. Maybe not such a good bunny. Kissing whoever wants to.”

Jungkook pouts. “No, no. It’s ... It’s ...”

“Shh, sorry, bunny,” Hoseok kisses his lips and then his cheek. He lets his hand drop to Jungkook’s dick and lightly cups him. “Sorry, bunny. I just want you all to myself, but I know I can’t have that.”

Jungkook whines, half because Hoseok squeezes him tight and half because he wants to reassure Hoseok. But he’s right.

“Bunny sorry.”

Hoseok hushes him again and then kisses down his neck. “I shouldn’t complain too much. Your skin looks so pretty covered in so many bruises.”

The strokes on his dick are slow and measured. Hoseok has long fingers that curl perfectly around his shaft and the slide of skin on the leaking head of his dick has Jungkook seeing stars.

“So ... feels so different,” Jungkook says. “Your hand. I just ... feels so much better than mine.”

Hoseok laughs. “I bet yours will feel good on mine too.”

Shaking, Jungkook reaches between them and cups Hoseok’s bulge through his tight underwear.

“Yeah, that feels really good, bunny.”

Jungkook squeezes.

Hoseok kisses him again while they play with each other.

Jungkook can feel his head going light, can feel his body floating like it did with Professor Kim. He loves the feeling so much. When he touches himself, he only feels the pleasure, the coiling in his stomach that is a buildup to the snap of his orgasm. But like this, with someone else, the buildup is so much slower. And so much more intense.

“Might ... hyung, might come. I ... might.”

Hoseok pulls his hand away and Jungkook moans at the pulse within him that didn’t get to be satisfied. His head does not clear, just stays fuzzy and happy as Hoseok kisses him.

“Are you with me, bunny?”

“Feels so good, hyung,” he slurs.

Hoseok chuckles. “Yeah, it does. I’m going to go down on you now, if you come right away, I'm not going to stop to let you relax.”

Jungkook is partially intrigued and horrified by that idea.

“Be a good boy and put your hands above your head and don’t touch hyung, okay?”

“Why not?” Jungkook whines.

“Because I said so.”

Jungkook pouts, but lifts his hands. He grips the metal frame of his bed and shifts his body, legs spreading. Hoseok rolls completely on top of him and kisses him deeply for a moment.

“Might want to tie you up so you can’t move at all while I do this.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen and he nods. “That ... that sounds ... oh god, hyung.”

Hoseok chuckles, pressing a kiss to his nose before he sits up and back on his heels. He runs his hands from Jungkook’s knees to his chest, pushing the shirt up even farther.

“Your body is amazing, bunny. Such hard defined muscles.” He scratches down Jungkook’s stomach to the V near his thighs. Jungkook’s dick _twitches_ , splattering precome all over his abs.

Hoseok laughs. “Like that?” he asks and does it again.

Jungkook squirms underneath him, his cheeks burning bright.

Hoseok smiles and uses both hands to spread Jungkook’s legs more and then bends his knees. “Keep your feet here. Don’t move them.”

Jungkook knows he’s going to move them even as he says, “Yes, hyung.”

Hoseok’s touches fall down his inner thighs, fingers brushing Jungkook’s balls. And then his mouth follows, wet open mouth with his tongue tracing the defined edges of his muscles. And then his teeth. He bites down on the soft skin of Jungkook’s inner thigh and Jungkook cries out. His butt lifts off the bed and his feet slide straight.

Hoseok pulls away. “No.” He smacks Jungkook’s thigh and pushes his feet back. “Keep them here.”

Jungkook whimpers. “Sorry ... sorry, hyung.”

“Try again.”

He bites the other thigh, and Jungkook tightens up with a cry again. But he holds still.

“Good boy,” Hoseok coos, giving his dick a quick kiss. “Again?”

Jungkook nods frantically.

Hoseok bites him again, leaving the muscle in his mouth to suck and really mark up before releasing it. Jungkook gasps and says something that sounds like, “Yes, please, yes.”

The pain just feels so good, and Jungkook never thought he’d like pain so much, but when Hoseok bites him again, a little harder, leaving teeth imprints that stay red for a long time, Jungkook realizes that he does indeed like it. Hoseok bites closer to his groin, each bite a little longer a little harder, leaving hickeys and teeth marks all up and down his thighs.

“Such a good boy.”

Jungkook shakes his head.

“No? Why not?”

“Come. Gonna come!”

Hoseok laughs and leans down. He licks right up Jungkook’s dick before sucking just the ridge into his mouth. Jungkook cries out. His hips rising from the bed and he splatters an oragsm all over his stomach.

Hoseok huffs and pinches the delicate skin between his ass and thigh. But that just makes Jungkook whine louder as his orgasm pulses from his dick.

“Remember what I said,” Hoseok says. He uses a firm grip on Jungkook’s balls to pull him up and then sinks his mouth down Jungkook’s dick.

Jungkook cries out and his feet slide, widening the spread.

Hoseok doesn’t pull away as he grabs Jungkook’s legs and heaves them back into position.

It’s ... it’s too much, and Jungkook can feel tears in his eyes as his body tries to come down from pleasure, but Hoseok keeps it high as he bobs his head up and down Jungkook’s dick.

It’s a sensation Jungkook has never felt before, wants to feel all the time, and he moans, thrashing, but keeping his feet in position and his grip on the bed frame tightens. He can’t hold his hips still though and he bucks up into Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok moves his hands under Jungkook’s ass and squeezes the muscles too tight. He uses the grip to take away Jungkook’s ability to thrust and to move Jungkook in and out of his mouth himself.

Jungkook whimpers. “Hyung, hyung it ... hyung ... oh god, hyung!”

Another wave of pleasure, stronger than the first, crashes over Jungkook, and he’s coming again into Hoseok’s mouth.

Hoseok moans and sucks harder, swallowing his release without stopping his movements.

Without ... without stopping, and Jungkook cries out. It’s too much. It’s ... it hurts. He doesn’t realizes that he’s muttering, “Stop,” until Hoseok finally pulls off and Jungkook can sort of breathe again.

Hoseok looks a little concerned, but there’s a gleam in his eyes and come on his chin, and he leans down and kisses Jungkook before taking both of their dicks into his hand.

When had he taken off his underwear?

Jungkook shouts into his mouth at the burst of pleasure that zings along his skin. He’s shuddering as a few more clumps of come smear onto Hoseok’s dick, and Hoseok drops his mouth to Jungkook’s neck. He bites, bites hard as he comes and splatters his own release all over Jungkook’s stomach and dick.

Jungkook almost screams at the force of the bite on his neck and he breaks his position completely, wrapping his legs around Hoseok and trying to twist his upper body and neck away from Hoseok’s insistent mouth.

“Fuck, bunny. Fuck.”

Hoseok kisses the place where he bit, before moving up his chin and to his lips. He kisses Jungkook who has a hard time kissing back because his mouth is open in heavy breaths and he can’t see through his tears. So Hoseok just licks at him instead, licks at his lips and his teeth and into his mouth.

Everything is swimming and Jungkook feels like he’s on fire now.

Hoseok cups his cheeks, cooing soft words at him while he rubs at his tears. “Feel good, bunny?”

Jungkook nods. “Hurts, too.”

“Yeah, pleasure is like that. God, you’re amazing. Fuck.”

Jungkook tightens his hold on Hoseok and hides his face against his shoulder.

“Could suck on your dick all night,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook shivers. “Maybe not ... all night ... I wanna suck yours too.”

Hoseok moans. “We can definitely do that. Need some water?”

Jungkook nods. “Please.”

With a short kiss, Hoseok pries Jungkook’s limbs from his body before standing and going to the mini fridge. His legs wobble and Jungkook smiles. Hoseok hands him a cold bottle of water and then strips off the purple tank top, leaving him naked. 

Jungkook appreciates that. So much. Hoseok is so amazing. He has lithe muscles and darker skin. Just a beautiful sheen of sexy from head to toe.

He hands the bottle back to him and Hoseok puts it on the desk. He smiles and climbs onto the bed, straddling Jungkook’s chest. He runs his hands through Jungkook’s hair and curls over him for a short kiss. Pulling pillows under Jungkook’s head, Hoseok says, “You want my dick in your mouth, I’m not going to complain about that.” He holds his dick down and shuffles forward until the dirty head touches Jungkook’s lips.

Jungkook moans and licks at it.

“Put your hands on my ass,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook obeys immediately, gripping tight.

“Don’t move, though, okay. Let hyung do it.”

Jungkook isn’t sure what he means until Hoseok tangles one hand in his hair and lowers his dick into his mouth with the other. The pillows provide a little cushion, but he still has to bend up to get all of Hoseok’s dick into his mouth. The first time Jungkook tries to take more into his mouth, Hoseok pulls his hair and he hisses painfully.

“Don’t, bunny. Let hyung do it.”

And Hoseok rolls his hips. Keeps Jungkook in position with his hands on his head and just fucks into his mouth.

Jungkook moans, eyes rolling back and closing. It feels really weird to have a dick in his mouth, feels even weirder when it slides back into his throat. Jungkook gags. Hoseok pulls back slowly, lets him breathe, and then thrusts back into his mouth, going a tiny bit deeper, but Jungkook is expecting it. He still gags, but not as roughly.

“Good boy. Oh such a good boy, sucking on hyung’s dick.”

Hoseok speeds up, hitting that spot in Jungkook’s mouth and sliding the head along the roof of his mouth. He still tastes like come, and precome is spilling into his mouth.

Jungkook tries to swallow and gags harder.

“Oh, yes, fuck baby. Yes. Gonna make hyung come if you keep tightening up like that.”

Hoseok speeds up again and Jungkook has to hold his breath. He keeps gagging and his eyes hurt, stinging with watery tears again. Hoseok has his eyes open, right on his face, and he doesn’t seem bothered by Jungkook’s tears. His mouth hurts and his jaw aches, but Hoseok keeps thrusting. He cups Jungkook’s chin and neck, adding a tiny bit of pressure to his throat and Jungkook convulses around his dick.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Hoseok does it again and Jungkook’s legs kick out as he gags.

Hoseok pulls away and Jungkook inhales deeply. He tries to lick his lips, but ends up with a mouth and face full of come as Hoseok strokes himself off. He gags on the first splash of come and then whimpers when Hoseok uses the spread of his fingers to keep his mouth open and he finishes coming onto his tongue.

“Fuck.”

Jungkook whines and his vision blurs again when he blinks and tears fall from his eyes. He’s ready to full on cry heavy tears when he realizes something.

His dick is fucking hard. Harder than it has ever been in his life. Hoseok came on his face and used his mouth and Jungkook wants more.

He leans up as much as he can and licks the last dollop of come hanging from his dick.

“Bunny, god. You look amazing.”

Jungkook smiles. He can feel the come pooling on his cheeks and tries to swallow more of it as it clings down his throat. “Want... want ... more.”

“Wanna try something else?”

Junkgook nods.

“Good. I’m going to flip around and you’re going to lick my ass while I make you come, okay?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “Just ... just lick at you?”

Hoseok nods. “Yep. Eat me out, baby. It feels so good. And don’t worry. I’m clean. Got myself ready for a fuck before I went out.”

Jungkook blushes. God, he’d never ... He doesn’t have time to panic. Hoseok climbs off him and turns around, almost kicking him in the face. Jungkook swallows roughly when Hoseok settles over him, his knees pressed into the bed by his shoulders and his ass right above Jungkook’s face. Hoseok grips his own ass and spreads himself open and Jungkook gasps. He’s never seen an asshole outside of porn, though he guesses that one time he walked in on Yoongi and Jimin actually fucking might not count. He hadn’t seen much.

It’s pink. That’s the first thing he notices. Pink and crinkly. And hairless. Hoseok shaves. Jungkook feels like he’s seeing something like an experiment. Something to be observed and touched.

And licked.

“Come on, bunny. Give me a lick,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook is shaking but pushes his head up and licks, missing the hole at first, his face pressed tight to Hoseok’s buttcheeks. He tilts his head back and licks again, this time feeling the crinkled whorl under his tongue.

Hoseok moans. “More. come on, bunny. Eat me.”

Jungkook can’t move his hands, just his head, and he leans up and licks him again. Hoseok groans. His hips shift in a slow roll on Jungkook’s face and then he lets go of his ass and sits, and all Jungkook can do is lick.

“Shove your tongue inside me, bunny. Come on, fuck me with your tongue.”

Jungkook tries his best to obey. But Hoseok suddenly grips his hard dick and Jungkook whines, his hips kicking up into the touch.

“No. Be good. Stick your tongue inside me while I get you off.”

Jungkook shakes. His entire body is shaking under Hoseok’s hands. He uses both of them on his dick, one on the shaft, the other curling up around the head. He squeezes hard enough to make Jungkook cry out.

“Bunny come on. If you don’t get your tongue inside me this is going to hurt instead of feel good.”

Jungkook isn’t sure there is much of a distinction between those two things for him. But he obeys because he doesn’t want Hoseok to be disappointed. He takes a deep breath of all Hoseok, a scent of soap and sweat and must and then lifts his head and dives in. He licks at him again, over and over, encouraged by Hoseok’s moans and the way he twists his hands over Jungkook’s dick. He does get his tongue inside him, the hole tightening around him and it’s such a weird sensation. He loves it, so he tries to dig deeper, but he can’t in this position. He loves Hoseok’s moans almost as much as he loves the sensation.

“Oh good boy such a good boy. You’re making hyung feel so good.”

Hoseok starts rolling his hips, dragging his cleft up and down Jungkook’s tongue. He holds still and lets him. Everything is wet with spit and sweat and Jungkook’s dick is throbbing under Hoseok’s hands.

“Suck, too, baby. Get your lips on my opening and suck.”

Jungkook takes a deep breath that he holds and then opens. It’s a weird sensation, but Hosek really likes it. His moans are loud in the room and he’s pushing down harder against Jungkook’s face. He lets his tongue dip into the tightness again before licking just to catch his breath.

“Wanna ride you, baby. Wanna feel your dick stretch me open.”

Just the idea of the tight clench of his body has Jungkook whining. He’s trying so hard not to jerk up into Hoseok’s hands and he’s trying to be so good, but his head is light again, his breath short. His lips kind of hurt and his tongue and jaw ache, just like when he was sucking on Hoseok’s dick. Blood and pleasure are pulsing through him, coiling low in his stomach. He can feel his cock throbbing.

“Come ... gonna ... gonna ...”

Hoseok pulls his hands away from Jungkook’s dick and he cries out, biting down his frustration on Hoseok’s ass.

“Hm, bunny, I like that. Bite me again.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook protests. “I was about to come.”

“Hmm, I know. Not yet. Hyung wants to come too.” He rolls his hips one last time, rubbing his ass on Jungkook’s face and then climbs off.

Jungkook whines. “Hyung, please.”

Hoseok twists around him again, with his legs flush against Jungkook’s waist. He sits, right on Jungkook’s dick. He takes Jungkook’s hands and puts them on his ass. “Right there. Don’t move them.”

“Hyung--”

“Hush.” Hoseok puts one of his hands on Jungkook’s firm chest and cups himself with the other one. He starts rolling his hips. Dancing, right on his dick.

“Feels good, baby. You got my ass so wet.”

Jungkook whines, because it does feel so fucking good.

“Gonna just ride your dick like this, bunny. Until I can really sit on it. Get you to stretch me open. Fuck, I want that. I want your dick inside me.”

Jungkook has stopped really thinking, but that thought, that image, of that pressure he felt on his tongue to be on his dick? He tightens his grip on Hoseok’s hips and whimpers.

“Hyung, gonna ...”

“Wait for hyung, bunny. Just wait ...”

“Can’t ... can’t wait. Want you. I want to fuck you!”

Hoseok chuckles. “I know. I know you do.” He speeds up the strokes on his ass and his nails dig into Jungkook’s chest.

It stings. Just ... it’s so good. Another layer of pleasure on his skin. He squeezes Hoseok’s thighs, feels a bit of pain on his mouth, and comes with a high noise of disbelief.

“Bunny, that’s it, bunny.”

Hoseok stills his body and Jungkook protests with a noise, before using his firm grip to slide Hoseok on his dick while he finishes coming all over his ass and balls.

“Fuck, it’s going to feel so good to have you inside me. I want to ride you so hard, so much, I’m going to come so hard when you’re fucking me, bunny.”

Jungkook really wants to agree, but he can’t catch his breath. He’s only slightly aware of Hoseok’s strokes on his own dick and he snaps his eyes open, whines and opens his mouth with a muffled, “Hyung.”

Hoseok growls, lifts his body off Jungkook’s and leans his dick close enough. He splatters his release all over Jungkook’s mouth, chin and neck. He grips Jungkook’s hair at the last moment and gets the last bit of come right on his tongue.

Jungkook moans, closes his mouth and swallows. He licks his lips to gather a little bit more of it and then pouts when he can’t reach the warm clump on his chin.

With a breathless chuckle, Hoseok uses his dirty hand to scrape it up and lets Jungkook lick it clean.

“Good, bunny?”

“So good, hyung.”

Hoseok lowers his body so he’s laying on top of Jungkook. He presses a kiss to his lips and licks at his face and into his mouth. “You do know that most people think it’s nasty.”

Jungkook shrugs. “Yeah, but I’ve been licking my own off my fingers for a long time.”

“God, that’s hot.”

“Hyung ... I ... shit.” Jungkook’s head still feels light, but the pleasure is fading and he’s having a hard time breathing.

Hoseok coos at him, presses soft kisses to his cheeks and face. And wipes at the teasrs that leak from his eyes. “It’s okay. You’re okay. You were so good, bunny. So good. Keep breathing for me.”

When Jungkook can catch his breath again, he says, “That was ...”

“A lot, I know. But you liked it?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes. I liked everything. It was so ... It felt ... I just ... wow.”

Hoseok laughs. “Yeah. Wow. Should we get up and shower? Let me take care of you.”

Jungkook blushes. “O-okay, hyung.”

Hoseok rolls off of him and sits up, almost in the same movement. Jungkook keeps a hand on his hip. He isn’t sure why. Just to touch. When Hoseok stands, his hand falls to his ass. There are red, fingernail moons in his skin.

Oops.

Hoseok picks up his phone from the chair and swipes the screen. He laughs. “Jimin wants to know where I am, since I told them I’d go with them to this party. You didn’t tell them?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “They’d embarrass me.”

“Yeah, they would. Can I tell them now?"

Jungkook bites his lower lip. "W-what are you going to tell them?"

"I can tell them whatever you want me to."

What should they tell them? Nothing embarrassing. 

"Tell them I needed your help with something."

Hoseok laughs as he texts Jimin. The reply chimes almost immediately, and Hoseok smirks. 

"He said pics or it didn't happen."

Jungkook looks down, right at a clump of come on his chest. "D-do you want to take a picture?"

"Only if you say yes?"

"I don't-- I-I mean, sure, but of what?"

Hoseok grins. He climbs back into the bed and snuggles up next to Jungkook. "Turn your face into my neck, so you don't have to worry about looking at the camera."

Jungkook is so grateful for the chance to hide. He tugs Hoseok's hips to cover his body and keeps his arm around his waist. 

Hoseok takes a picture, probably more than one. And he shows it to Jungkook. It's of their shoulders mostly. Their necks, that bright red bite on his neck, Jungkook's collarbone. Hoseok is grinning, his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth, but he is looking at Jungkook hiding his face, not the camera. Light glistens on a clump of come on Jungkook's neck. 

"O-okay," Jungkook whispers. 

Hoseok kisses his nose and then sends the picture to Jimin. "I'm going to add a caption."

"Oh god, what are you saying?"

" _Our bunny is all tuckered out._ "

“Oh god. That's even worse than something sexual. Hyung, don’t.”

“Too late. Oh fuck.” Hoseok holds out his phone, a request for a video call.

“Your fault, you better take it.”

Hoseok takes a deep breath and answers the call. “Jimin-baby, what’s up?”

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR BUNNY?”

Jungkook winces and then smiles, hiding it against Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Nothing, just--”

“NOTHING? NOTHING? YOU TWO ARE NAKED! THAT IS NOT NOTHING!”

“Look, he asked if ...”

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU, JUNG HOSEOK. LET ME TALK TO OUR BUNNY!”

Jungkook peeks over Hoseok’s shoulder to look at the phone turned his way. He still has come drying all over his face.

Jimin’s mouth is open in shock. “Jungkook-ie, what did he do to you?”

“Hyung, it’s fine. I asked him to come over.”

“You are ... just ... Jungkook! There’s come on your eyebrow!”

“I’m a mess, I know. We were about to get in the shower.”

“He better be taking care of you. Aftercare is more important than the sex.”

Jungkook doesn't really know what aftercare is, but the well, he guesses it’s the care that someone takes after sex. “He is. He’s been so nice, Jimin-ie.”

“Good. I like Hoseok, but I am not above killing him for hurting you.”

Hoseok snorts.

Jungkook smiles. “No, he’s ... god, it was so good.”

“I want details tomorrow. Oh, my little bunny is growing up, first Professor Dimples, and now Hoseok-ie.”

“Wait? What?” Hoseok turns the phone back to him and Jungkook has just a moment to see Jimin look startled and then innocent.

“What did I say? I didn’t say anything. Oh, look at the time, we have to go. Be nice to our, bunny, Hoseok-ie or I will kill you and no one will find your body because Yoongi will help me hide it.”

The screen goes dark.

Hoseok looks at the phone and then at Jungkook, who bites his lip and winces. “Um, hi?”

“Jeon Jungkook,” Hoseok says and puts his phone down. “What about Professor Kim?”

“It’s really not what you’re thinking, or not completely what you’re thinking, just ... things happened after class, or they have been happening, and I just ...”

Hoseok cups his cheeks. He doesn’t look mad, but he isn’t smiling. Just looking at Jungkook carefully. “Did he force you?”

“No! No, hyung, it’s not like that I promise.” Jungkook jerks forward to give him a quick kiss. “It isn’t. I promise. Just ... he’s ... I think I need to start at the very beginning and tell you everything because if I don’t then it will just look bad and everyone else knows, but they didn’t want to tell you because you like me so much and I was hoping ... I don’t know. I just ... This, tonight, wasn’t anything about him or practice or anything or ...”

“Wow, bunny, woah, slow down. Take a deep breath.”

Jungkook tries.

Hoseok wipes at his cheeks. “God, you’re a mess. Sexy, but a mess. I promise I won’t get mad, okay? You aren’t my boyfriend, I really like you, yes, but I’m not going to be upset. I was mostly upset with Jackson, because he’s a manwhore and he was riding BM later that night he was making out with you.”

“BM?”

“Big Matthew. It’s his nickname. He’s from the U.S. but yeah, they have this bro-thing. But I just ...” Hoseok takes a deep breath. “I like you. I don't hide that, but I know that you’re still just a freshman and figuring things out and you don’t want to be with me anyway, because I’m still so scared to come out even if everyone says they know, and I ...”

It’s Jungkook’s turn to reassure him. First with a smile and then with a kiss. “That has nothing to do with it. You don’t have to come out if you aren’t ready to come out. I’d never hold that against you or use it as a reason to not be with you.I really like you, hyung. I love ... this. Thank you so much for this. Thank you so much for showing me all this.”

“You do not need to thank me for this, bunny. This was mostly selfish.”

Jungkook laughs. “For both of us. Now come on. I’ll tell you about how Professor Kim made me come in my pants, but you can’t be mad and you can’t tell anyone. And can we have this conversation in the shower, please? I have come all over my face.”

Hoseok smiles and gives him another kiss. “Yeah. Let’s go shower.”

°----------°

 **Week 8**  
Jungkook hates Tuesday ... especially this Tuesday because this Tuesday is their first major exam in his English class which means that he can’t stay after class. It means that when he finishes his work, he has to turn it in to Professor Kim, and then he has to walk out the door. They can’t do more than smile at each other.

It’s frustrating.

Because he wants to talk to him, he wants to tell him about Hoseok. He wants to ... god, he wants. He wants so much.

He’s in the middle of doing his math homework when he gets the best idea, and all of a sudden, he can’t wait until Thursday for an entirely different reason.

He slams his calculus book shut and jumps online to do some extracurricular English work.

On Thursday, Jungkook ignores the question written on the board. Instead, he tells Professor Kim all about his time with Hoseok. He writes as carefully and quickly as possible. He memorized all the sexy words in English that he needed to.

The only thing he leaves out is Hoseok's name, just in case this paper falls into the wrong hands.

" _He held my head, pulled my hair. He fucked my mouth and made me gag. My dick was so hard. It is hard now, sitting in class. Because I am thinking about it. I am thinking about you doing the same thing to me. Your dick is bigger. I want you to gag me with your big dick. He comed all over my face and neck. And then, he made me eat the come. He wanted me to fuck him. He sat on my face and I licked at his asshole. And sucked on it. He rode down my dick, dances on it, and made me come again. He came all over my chest. It felt so good, Daddy. I want Daddy to do that to me too. I want Daddy to make me come. I want to make Daddy come. Will you please come all over my face? Please Daddy._ "

Jungkook heaves a deep breath. He feels flush and weak. His dick is so hard. Shifting in his seat, he looks up and meets Professor Kim's eyes. He smiles widely, face scrunched, and Professor Kim smiles back. 

Jungkook looks down at his paper and very carefully writes a little more. 

" _I want Daddy to fuck me. Please, Daddy, please. I'm a good bunny. I deserve it. I want to make Daddy feel so good._ "

Daring, Jungkook adds his phone number and writes, " _send me nudes_ " under it.

He doubts Professor Kim will. It's too risky, but it's the thought that counts. 

" _Pens down_ ," Professor Kim says. He gathers up all the papers and goes to the front to talk about the first exam.

He passes back the exams as he talks. "As I feared, most of you did not do well on this exam. The word for it in English is _abysmal_. A few of you didn't even do it properly. The assignment was to discuss one of the questions, not all three."

Jungkook takes his paper. 88/100. He makes a face and bites back a curse. But it blooms into a smile when he reads the comment at the top " _Best in the class, though I'm not surprised. Good job, Jungkook-shi._ " Except, there, right before his name is a heavy crossout because it looks like Professor Kim had written _Good job, bunny_.

"The easiest way to explain your grade is that I docked a point for every mistake you made. I docked two points if it has been a consistent mistake throughout the semester. The daily writing assignments are not a joke and hopefully you can now see how much they impact your grade. I expect the scores on the next test to be higher. Are there any general questions? You can email me any specific questions about your test. Yes, Siwon?"

Jungkook tunes out their questions and looks more closely as the mistakes he made. There is only one that has a -2 next to it. Stupid articles. He has been trying to be more aware of when to use “the.”

After the last few questions, Professor Kim starts talking about the next unit. They will be reading the book "Ender’s Game" in English. Jungkook dutifully takes notes on the characters (in purple), the plot line (in blue), and the main literary themes (in green). With each chapter, Professor Kim expects all the words and phrases that they don’t know underlined in the book and then a corresponding journal of those words and phrases and their meanings.

When a student raises their hand and asks what is going to happen if they don’t have the book yet, Professor Kim looks at them in silence. And then that eyebrow goes up and he smiles that evil little smile. Jungkook ducks his head in sympathy, because that is a look that is bound to kill. He is so glad that disappointed aura isn’t firing over at him.

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about that, since the book was listed as a requirement for this class. The first three chapters must be read by Tuesday.”

Professor Kim’s lips twitch in a smirk at a low collective groan from the class. Jungkook didn’t groan. He’d already read the first two chapters a couple weeks ago. He only needs to go back through them to make his list of vocabulary words.

“I told you at the beginning of the semester that this class would not be easy,” Professor Kim says. “But that does not mean it is impossible. If you don’t have the required materials, then it is impossible. Your daily writing assignments will be about the book also, so don’t think you can just wait until the last moment to read the entire book. And no, this is not the same book that students read last semester for my class, so don’t bother to ask them for the answers or for their copy of the book. Buy your own.”

At the end of class, so many students head toward the front to ask questions about their exams that Jungkook knows he won’t have an opportunity to stay after class. He is kind of grateful, after what he wrote, his dick is still kind of hard, but that’s also because of Professor Kim firm authority throughout the entire class. Jungkook is getting used to being hard as a rock during Enlgish class. He gathers up all his books and heads toward the door. He’s in the classroom long enough to hear Professor Kim say, “No, I’m not answering questions right now. You can email me, like I said before.”

Jungkook runs, mostly because he’s still a bit hyped up from daring to do what he did. His dorm is thankfully empty. Jimin is still moping, and Jungkook is pretty sure that he and Yoongi are still arguing about shit. At about ten-thirty that night, when the calculus formulas are blurring together, Jimin still isn’t back and he isn’t answering his texts.

Taehyung replied to Jungkook’s concern just with an eggplant emoji and some water droplets. So either Jimin is with Taehyung or Taehyung knows where he is. He doesn’t let himself worry about it.

When his phone vibrates again, Jungkook assumes it’s one of them.

He is not expecting a picture. A picture of a dick that looks like it’s the size of his arm. There’s come all over the wide head, curling over the ridge and dripping from the fingers holding it up. Three fingers are pressed under the ridge and there is still so much more of the shaft on display. And thick. God, it’s thick, and if Jungkook stares long enough it looks like it’s pulsing and the come is actually sliding down the thick shaft.

Jungkook moans.

A second later, a text message follows. **Bad bunny. Saturday night. Same club. Bring your friend with you if you want.**

Shit.

°----------°

 **Weekend of Week 8**  
Jungkook has no idea how to bring this up to any of his friends. Jimin and Taehyung will want to know why he’s asking to go to a club when they always have to drag him there. He’s pretty sure that Yoongi already knows what’s going on based on the smirk they keep sending Jungkook. But they aren’t helpful either. They don’t bring up the club when they are all discussing weekend plans. There are a lot of parties this weekend, and Jimin wants to hit them all.

And he has absolutely no idea how to tell Hoseok that he’s been invited to ... to what, exactly? Jungkook doesn’t even know what is going to happen on Saturday.

“So, bunny,” Taehyung suddenly says and throws an arm around his shoulders. “I heard from Jackson that the drag queens are performing again this weekend. Should we do that instead?”

“What? Really?” Jimin says, interest suddenly piqued. “How did I not know that?”

“Because you get your information from Yoongi and you still aren’t talking to them,” Taehyung says.

Jimin glances at his partner, and then back at Taehyung.

“It really is stupid that you aren’t talking still. They were protecting their friend.”

Jimin makes a face and sticks his tongue out at Yoongi.

“And,” Taehyung continues, “you’re mad at them for not fucking you with someone else? God, you’re insanely dense and really annoying to watch. Min Yoongi gives you everything you need, and you do everything you can to sabotage that relationship. And still they put up with it and stick by you even when you’re sticking your dick in other holes. God, just ...” Taehyung flings himself off Jungkook’s desk chair and heads back to his own dorm room.

Jimin glares after him.

There’s a very awkward silence after that. Jungkook thought that YoonMin had made up since Yoongi followed Jimin into the room, but apparently, he was wrong.

Yoongi hasn’t said anything, but they shimmy a little closer to Jimin on the bed. They don’t say anything and put their arm around Jimin, and Jimin lets them with a little sigh. He doesn’t stop Yoongi from kissing his neck.

“Are you performing on Saturday too, hyu-um, Yoongi?” Jungkook asks.

Yoongi shakes their head. “No. Namjoon-ah said they weren’t really even performing, just that they were going. They’re trying to get the club to let them perform more often. They are popular enough, but the club is reluctant to be ‘the drag queen club’ anymore than it already is. Are you performing?” They wink at him.

Jungkook buries his face with an embarrassed whine. “I ... I don’t know. He ... he wants me to go.”

“What?” Jimin asks. “Who wants you to what?”

Jungkook nods. “Professor Kim. He sent me a text, telling me to come.”

“And you didn’t think to mention this?” Jimin all but squeals.

“I don’t blame you, bunny,” Yoongi says. “I’m sure that these two would be pressing you for details and you probably shouldn’t tell them that your teacher sent you a dick pic.”

“WHAT?”

“Yoongi!” Jungkook says with a whine.

“Oops.” They don’t look sorry at all.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Jimin says with his eyes narrowed.

Jungkook bit his lower lip. “I wrote my phone number on my last writing assignment.” He’s too embarrassed to really say what he did, but based on Yoongi’s smile, they know what kind of writing assignment he turned in.

“And he sent you a dick pic? That’s dangerous.”

“For him,” Yoongi says. “It’s fine. Did you reply to it?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “I ... I didn’t know how.”

“But we’re going to the club now, bunny,” Jimin says. “No question about it. You are going to get some dick tomorrow night.”

“What about Hoseok?” Yoongi asks.

“What about him?” Jimin grumbles. He’s still upset that Hoseok is trying to be possessive with Jungkook, though that has tapered off over the last week.

Jungkook huffs and finally tells Jimin about the writing assignment and the contents of the text message. “I ... I mean, how do you ... how should I even invite him?”

“Just show him the text message, let him make his own decision.”

Jungkook makes a face. “Yeah, I guess.”

°----------°

On Saturday, a few hours before they’re meant to leave, Jimin and Jungkook are alone in their dorm room and Jungkook makes probably the biggest mistake of his life.

“Jimin-hyung?”

Jimin hums to show he is listening.

“Um, I ... I want to look nice. Pretty, for ... for Professor Kim.”

Jimin looks up at him, his eyes slowly narrow, and he grins. It’s not a nice looking smile. “Oh, bunny, that is music to my ears. I have so many ideas.”

Jungkook gulps at the predatory gleam in his eyes.

“I’m going to need reinforcements though.”

And Jungkook knows that he’s texting Taehyung. Well, he’s fucked now.

°----------°

Jungkook isn’t uncomfortable and that’s the most surprising part.The black, stretchy pants are _tight_ , but they cling instead of squeeze. The red shirt makes him stand out more than he normally likes, not because of the color, but because the back is sheer. The front teases at his muscles and the back shows it off. The shirt is loose, but the simple black leather harness underneath it is not. Jungkook thought it’d be uncomfortable, but the leahter is soft against his skin. The buckles are cool.

Jimin doesn’t think he’s going to be wearing clothes very long anyway.

Jungkook hopes he’s right.

Jimin styled his hair, did his makeup, and left a surprise for Professor Kim to find. Jungkook really hopes he likes it.

Jungkook knows that he’s about to walk into this club to have sex with his teacher. He knows that, but that isn’t the scary part. The scary part is asking Hoseok to wait for him while he adjusts the short boots on his feet. He bends over in the pretense and Hoseok moans, running his hands up under the shirt to tug on the harness.

“Wow, bunny. I know I’ve said it already, but fuck, you look amazing. I wanna see your ass.”

Jungkook blushes and stands up. He turns in Hoseok’s arms, but doesn’t try to get away. “About ... about that.”

Hoseok huffs. “Keeping secrets again, I know. Jimin said it was a good one though.”

Jungkook smiles and hides his face on Hoseok’s shoulder for a moment. “Get my phone.”

Hoseok takes his phone out of Jungkook’s back pocket. Jungkook snuggles closer to him.

“Text messages, the number ending in 3223.”

“What is ... holy fuck, that dick is huge.”

“That ... that’s Professor Kim.”

“What the fuck, bunny?”

Jungkook clears his throat. “I ... I may have done something stupid.”

“You sure fucking did, but tell me.”

“On Wednesday, for the writing journal, I didn’t answer the question. I told him about ... about us. I looked up all the English words so I could give him dirty details. And then I added my phone number and told him to send me nudes. He sent me that.”

“Fuck. Fuck. ‘Bring your friend.’ That means me.”

Jungkook nods. “It does. I’m sorry. I didn’t write your name, so I’m not sure if he knows it’s you or not. You don’t have to come. But I ... I thought ...”

Hoseok shoves his phone back in his pants and then cups Jungkook’s cheeks. “Two very important questions, bunny. One. Are you scared?”

Jungkook is nodding before he stops asking.

Hoseok smiles. He runs his thumb over Jungkook’s glimmering mouth. “Okay. Question two. Will having me there make you less scared?”

Jungkook nods and leans into his hand. “It ... it’s ... I should have told you. F-f-uck, sorry, Hoseok-hyung, I just ... I ddon’t know what’s going to happen and he-he probably wants to have s-sex, and I’m not sure if ... I just ... I don’t know!”

“Sh, bunny. Sh. It’s okay to not know. That’s why you talk about things.” Hoseok presses a kiss to his lips. “Anything can happen. Your job is to tell him what you want. What makes you scared. What you expect. If he doesn’t listen to you, then I’ll punch him in the face.”

“You’ll c-come with?”

Hoseok grins. “Fuck yeah, bunny. I don’t want to miss out on coming all over your pretty face again.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook says and smacks his shoulder.

“Come on. Let’s go get a drink and figure out what your drag queen professor wants.” Hoseok drops a hand to cup his asscheek. “I mean, besides this ass.”

Jungkook tucks himself under Hoseok’s arm and lets him pull him into the club. The noise is deafening at first and it’s dark. Jungkook blinks his eyes, presses just a little closer, and lets Hoseok lead him to the bar where his friends are.

“Shots! FInally!” Jimin shouts and waves at the bartender who smirks back. He knows that Jungkook isn’t of age, but a shot of something is put in front of him anyway.

Jungkook takes it. He’s barely recovered from the sting in his throat before Jimin is dragging him to the dance floor, led by Taehyung and followed by Hoseok with his hands on Jungkook’s waist.

“I want to dance with you before your sexy teacher pulls you away, “Jimin says and drapes himself over Jungkook. His hips start rolling and Jungkook grins and dances with him. Hoseok is still pressed behind him and Taehyung has wandered a fair bit away. He’s dancing with Yoongi. Jungkook is so worried about them, but not so worried that he doesn’t have fun. He dances between them and then just with Hoseok and even with Yoongi, who doesn’t seem bothered that Jimin is doing his best to ignore him.

After an hour or so, Jungkook follows Hoseok to a quieter corner of the club, like one of those really exists, and Hoseok hands him a bottle of water. Jungkook cracks the top open and guzzles half of it before sharing it with Hoseok.

“I know you’ve been dancing and haven’t really noticed, but Runch Randa has been looking at you for at least twenty minutes.”

Jungkook spits out his water and coughs. “W-what?”

Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, he’s been just on the edge, talking to people, but his eyes haven’t really left you.” He nods, indicating behind them.

Jungkook whips around. Sure enough, in the spinning lights of the club, there he is. Tall and sexy. Just like before. He’s got on the same wig, the same messy as fuck glittery make up, and the same thick choker with the ring on it. But that’s all that’s the same. He’s wearing what looks to be a pink tube top with a cropped jean jacket over it, showing off his cobbled abs. He’s wearing fishnets again, but the shorts that show off his hairy thighs and ass are neon green. They’re barely covering his dick. And his dick ... fuck. It’s even bigger in those barely there shorts than Jungkook could imagine. And he’s wearing white go-go boots.

After his perusal of his body, Jungkook looks up. His dick is hard as a rock in his pants. He meets Runch Randa’s eyes and almost comes at the sexy smirk he gets. He nods his head and turns around and starts moving through the club.

“Well, I guess we’re supposed to follow him.” Hoseok puts his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders. “You want to?”

Jungkook can’t talk, so he nods.

Hoseok leads him, and they follow behind Runch Randa, pausing to make it seem like they aren’t, because the drag queen is stopped frequently. They catch up to him at an unmarked door and he smiles at them. The filthy is still there in his gaze, but his smile is really soft.

“Hi, bunny. Hoseok-shi.”

“H-hi ... Hi-hi, D-daddy,” Jungkook manages to stammer out.

Hoseok chokes on his own greeting, making the other’s smirk widen. He leads them through the door, into the quiet of the back rooms, down a hall and through one more door. It’s a smaller room. There’s a couch, a table, a couple of racks for clothes and a vanity with a mirror. Not a lot.

Runch Randa throws a feather boa on the doorknob before shutting the door and locking it.


	5. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest yet, sort of an apology for leaving y'all hanging on the last one. And also, because Jungkook is about to lose his virginity ... to a drag queen.
> 
> Due to the confusion of calling him Namjoon, Professor Kim, Runch Randa, and/or hyung, through this chapter, as the narrator, I will call him Namjoon.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also, you can come yell at me on tweeter. @be_ddelusionall
> 
> (Make sure y'all go read A Tale of Two Bottoms. I was gonna post yesterday, but I was reading that instead.)

Jungkook isn’t really breathing. He knows he’s not. And his breathing gets shorter as Namjoon comes closer. He lifts his hands and Jungkook leans back into Hoseok who hasn’t taken his arms from around Jungkook’s waist.

He pauses at the last second before looking at Hoseok. “May I kiss him?”

Hoseok snorts. “That’s not my decision. Ask him. This is about what he wants.”

“Bunny?” Namjoon looks at him.

Jungkook doesn’t realize his mouth is open until fingers press against his lip and slip into it. He moans and sucks and then nods and shakes. He’s sure that without Hoseok, he’d already be on his knees.

Namjoon pulls his finger away, cups his cheeks, and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Hi, bunny. I’ve been thinking of you for days.”

Jungkook swallows roughly and stammers, “G-good.”

They both laugh.

“What do you want, bunny, besides more kisses?”

Jungkook licks his lips. “Come. Want to come?”

“Already?”

Jungkook whines. His dick is already hard.

Namjoon trails his fingers down Jungkook’s neck, peppering his lips and cheeks and chin in kisses. “We have a few things to discuss first. I think I remember a little incident of you swearing loudly and frequently in my classroom.”

Jungkook inhales and holds his breath.

“Didn’t you, bunny?” he prompts, tugging at his lower lip.

Jungkook nods. “Yes, yes. D-daddy. I did.”

“And what did I want to do?”

“Spank me. O-over your desk.”

“As a punishment right?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Are you still okay with that? We have a private room.”

“I ... I ... I don’t know.”

Namjoon smiles at him softly. “Oh, bunny, don’t be afraid.”

“‘M n-not,” Jungkook lies.

They both know it’s a lie.

Jungkook blushes. “I’m just nervous.”

Namjoon kisses him again, soft plump lips against his lower lip and down his chin. His fingers tighten on Jungkook’s neck for a moment and then slip back into his mouth. “I know how to take care of you, bunny, but ...” Jungkook’s eyes flutter shut when Namjoon looks over his shoulder, right at Hoseok. “But Hoseok-shi--”

“You don’t need to take care of me. I’m here for Jungkook.”

Namjoon nods. “Yes, I understand that, but I didn’t actually mean for you to be a spectator.”

Hoseok shrugs a shoulder. “Whatever he wants.”

Jungkook whines. “B-both. Want ... want both.”

“Let’s go sit on the couch.” Namjoon steps away from them, fingers lingering on the neck of his shirt and collarbones. He follows Hoseok’s directions to the couch. Namjoon sits and puts his hands on Jungkook’s hips. “Since Hoseok-shi and I need to talk, why don’t you kneel right here and be patient and listen?”

It is an order, but one that Jungkook can say no to if he feels uncomfortable. He definitely feels uncomfortable, but it’s mostly the nerves. He swallows and nods. “I can do that, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Do you want to take your clothes off yet?”

Jungkook inhales sharply.

“You don’t have to, bunny,” Hoseok says. “But Jimin says you’re wearing a surprise. Do you want to show us now or later?”

Jungkook bites his lower lip. His hands shake on the belt buckle of his tight pants. Namjoon is the one that releases the button and lowers the zipper, revealing bright red, tight briefs. His dick is already straining against them, and there’s a wet spot where the tip bulges out from them.

Namjoon runs his finger over it, pulling another shiver from him. “Sexy.”

Jungkook pushes at the jeans, peeling them down until Namjoon takes over. Right above his knees are the bands of red tights.

“Bunny?”

“Jimin says they’re sexy,” Jungkook says, leaning against Hoseok while Namjoon takes his pants off completely.

“They really are,” Namjoon says and leans forward to press an open kiss just above one of the tights. “Like this ... yeah, I like this. Pretty in red from head to toe and that harness that I want to use to tie you up.” Namjoon grabs one of the ratty couch pillows and puts it on the floor at his feet. “Kneel down, bunny. This won’t take long.”

Jungkook sinks to his knees, using Namjoon’s grip on his waist to steady him. He puts his hands on Namjoon’s thick thighs, the fishnets are rough against his fingers. Hoseok stays behind him for a moment and then steps around him to sit next to Namjoon.

“You look pretty amazing too, Hoseok-shi.”

Jungkook makes a low noise of agreement. His long legs are encased in leather and he’s wearing an almost sheer black shirt and a light black jacket. Just all black and silver accents and Jungkook has wanted to touch since he first saw him.

“I’m sure we don’t need to tell you that you look fucking hot,” Hoseok says.

Namjoon laughs. “Yeah, I guess not. But it is always nice to hear.” He leans forward, takes Jungkook’s hands and puts them on top of his head. “Hold your hands up for me, bunny.”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

His hands get a little distracted, running down his arms and then his neck and chest. He rubs a nipple through his shirt just for a moment, making Jungkook’s breath hitch with a small sound, and then turns to Hoseok with a smile.

“So.”

Hoseok looks at Jungkook a little longer before turning his entire attention to Namjoon.

Jungkook holds his breath in anticipation. His muscles are tense, his arms already a little tired. He tries not to squirm, suddenly glad for the pillow that is protecting his knees from the crappy linoleum floor.

“First off,” Namjoon says, “Yoongi says you came up with the name bunny. It really fits.”

Hoseok nods. “It really does.”

“You’ve been hearing him call me Daddy, but you definitely don’t have to do that.”

“Good because I won’t. I’m actually older than you by a few months.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I went back to school late after some troubles in high school. Jungkook usually calls me hyung, and you can too. But I’ll probably call you Namjoon-ah, if that’s okay.”

Namjoon smiled. “That’s just fine. I’m sorry I assumed.”

“It’s okay. I can’t really say I’m okay with this, but Jungkook asked me to come because he’s nervous, so I’m here.”

Namjoon frowns. The concern looks strange on his made-up, filthy face.

“I’m okay with sex, I’m okay with threesomes, and I’m definitely okay with watching you throw Jungkook over your lap for a spanking, but ...” Hoseok takes a deep breath. “I just really like Jungkook a lot and maybe in another time or another world, I’d be able to keep him for myself.”

“Yoongi says you’ve been acting possessive.”

“I have and I know it. It’s hard not to when it’s Jungkook being the possession. Didn’t you mark up his neck and collarbones because Jackson left hickeys on him first?”

He clears his throat. “A fair point. So, between us, are you open to kissing, touching--” He holds out his hands in a gesture meant to include all the things and Jungkook bites his lip against a whimper.

They both spare him a glance.

“Well, I mean,” Hoseok shifts on the couch. He seems comfortably uncomfortable, and Jungkook wants to put his head in his lap to feel fingers in his hair. “It’s fine, but don’t try to order me around. I like a fat dick in my ass, but I don’t like being submissive.”

“Power bottom. I can respect that. It will probably take both of us to keep our bunny in line anyway.”

And now their full attention is on him again and Jungkook tries not to squirm.

“Did he tell you what he wrote for an assignment in class?”

“Yes.”

“Naughty boy.”

“Very.”

“So cursing in class and not following directions. What about all these hickys on your neck?”

“Well, most of those are from me, so no. I don’t think he needs to be punished for that.”

Namjoon chuckles. “Fine. Anything else to add to that list of infractions?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure he’ll do something to earn himself more spankings.”

Jungkook pouts and shakes his head. “I’m a good boy. I won’t.”

Namjoon laughs, reaching over to rub a finger on his lips. “You are such a good boy, but even good boys need to be taught. Just a few more things to talk about. Do you know what the traffic light system is?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Um, I like to drive, but ... you mean--”

“In sex.”

Jungkook blushes. He wants to cover his face and curl into himself and hide, but he knows he can’t move his hands from the top of his head. He whines and shifts on his knees.

“It’s just a way to keep you safe, bunny. If you want me to slow down, you say yellow. If you want me to stop, you say red. Green means go. If I ask you what color you are, I expect an answer. This applies to all three of us,” he adds, looking at Hoseok.

Hoseok nods, eyes downcast. Jungkook hopes he isn’t worried about not telling Jungkook about that before. It’s a good system, and it makes sense, but he isn’t upset that Hoseok hadn’t told him. There hadn’t been anything that Hoseok had done that Jungkook would have stopped.

“You want to be good, right, bunny?”

Jungkook nods frantically. “Yes, Daddy.”

Namjoon cups his cheek with a smile. “That doesn’t mean you have to do everything I say. If I tell you to do something that you’re uncomfortable with, then you say yellow, do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“If you just want to be a brat, then you can tell me no, but sometimes, it’s hard to decipher whether no means no in situations like this. That’s why we use the colors, that’s why we agree on the colors beforehand.”

Jungkook pouts again. “I wouldn’t say no just to be a brat.”

Both of them laugh. “Sure, bunny.”

“I want to be clear on what you want and expect,” Namjoon says, trailing his fingers along Jungkook’s jaw and down his neck. “We don’t need to have a long drawn out discussion on kinks because you’re still relatively new and this isn’t about that right now. I just have to make sure we both understand. Do you want to have sex, bunny? And I mean, penetration sex. A lot of the other things we can do are considered sex as well.”

“I don’t think this is the time for a lecture on inclusiveness, Namjoon-ah,” Hoseok says with a smile.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right. Is that what you want, bunny?”

Jungkook squirms again, not really looking at them, and his cheeks flush. “I ... yes, yes, I ... think.”

Namjoon leans over and cups his cheeks, the movement pushes Jungkook’s hands off his head and Namjoon doesn’t seem to care. Jungkook grips his forearms and keeps eye contact even though he’s a little intimidated. The concern on Namjoon’s face looks misplaced because of the makeup and Jungkook tries not to giggle. Glitter. It’s all over the place. Probably on his face too.

“Bunny.”

“Sorry, Daddy. I just ... I’m nervous. And you have glitter all over your face.”

Namjoon kisses him and then grips his neck with his long fingers.

Jungkook tilts his head back and takes a heavy breath against Namjoon’s lips. “I want ...” his eyes flutter shut. “I want to have s-sex with you.”

“Just because you’re telling me yes now doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind, understand?”

“Yes, Daddy. If I want you to stop, I say red.”

“Such a good bunny.”

Jungkook beams at him and Namjoon gives him a deeper kiss.

“But, spankings first.”

Jungkook huffs. “Okay. Can I k-kiss hyung first? You’ve gotten so m-many and he hasn’t.”

Namjoon smiles widely. “Of course you can, but you need to ask him, not me?”

Jungkook turns to Hoseok who is already leaning over.

“You never need to ask, bunny. I will always kiss you.”

Their kiss is a little deeper, a little longer, a little more drawn out. “You can stop any time you want, bunny. Okay?”

Jungkook nods. “I know. I know.”

Hoseok cups his cheek and then smiles, his eyes darkening. “You ready? I want to watch you get your ass spanked.”

“No fair, hyung.”

Hoseok laughs. “Then don’t be bad in Professor Kim’s class.”

Jungkook nods.

Namjoon tugs on his arms and Hoseok helps steady him until he’s lying over Namjoon’s lap, over his thick thighs. He adjusts and Jungkook yelps when he’s tipped over. His hands land on the floor, his ass up high. His toes barely touch the floor.

“I think ten total is enough,” Namjoon says. “Count them, bunny. In English.”

Jungkook inhales and tenses. He jerks at the first touch, but it’s not a spank, just Namjoon’s hand smoothing over his tight underwear. Two fingers hook on the band and pull them over his ass. The front stays caught on his dick and Jungkook squirms. The next touch is a bit firmer and Jungkook sighs.

“You have such a pretty bum,” Namjoon whispers. “Nice and plump. It’s going to look so good nice and red.”

The first spank catches Jungkook off guard and the fire of it burns long after the spank actually happened. He holds his breath and makes a pained noise too late. He tenses up in anticipation of the next one that doesn’t come. He shifts, a soft noise of discomfort.

“You need to count, bunny, remember?” Hoseok says.

Jungkook gasps. “Fuck. Sorry. _One. One._.”

“Watch your language, bunny,” Namjoon says and smacks his ass. A softer spank. “That one was not part of the ten. Just to remind you to watch your mouth. Good bunnies don’t swear.”

“S-sorry. Daddy, I won't swear again. I won’t.”

Namjoon smooths his hand down Jungkook’s ass again with a pleased noise. When the next spank hits, Jungkook isn’t ready for it and the pain shoots through him faster, stronger, and he cries out, jerking forward. A movement that rubs his dick along Namjoon’s thigh. Over the fishnets. Jungkook moans and tries to hump his leg again.

“Bunny!”

Jungkook freezes and then gasps, “ _Two, two. Sorry. Two.”_

“You aren’t even paying attention,” Hoseok says and tugs on his hair suddenly.

“I am. Feels ... feels good. I am!”

“Spanking feels good?” Namjoon asks and spanks him again. Much harder than before. The slap is loud and startles Jungkook from his reply. He bites his lip with a whimper.

“N-no. Hurts,” Jungkook whimpers and just barely remembers to say “ _Three._ ”

“Then what feels good, bunny?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook is about to reply when there’s another spank. This one hurts the most, landed in the same spot as the first three. The skin feels like it’s burning already. “F-four. _Four, Daddy_.”

“Answer hyung’s question.”

Jungkook whines and rocks against Namjoon’s thighs again. “Feels good. On my dick.” He whispers. “Thighs. And ... and the fishnets.”

Silence greets his confession and he holds his breath.

“Maybe I’ll let bunny rub his dick all over my thigh later, okay? But now it’s punishment.”

Jungkook cries and tries not to tense up for the fifth spank. But it doesn’t come. Just the smooth touch of Daddy’s hand again. Jungkook whimpers, his mind going blank when a long finger drags down his crack.

“You okay, bunny?”

Jungkook is sure that’s a trick question. His skin is tight, on fire, his cock is hard, and his body is quivering. But he has never, ever in his life felt so good.

“So good,” Jungkook mumbles. “Feels ...” He isn’t sure how to finish that sentence. His body relaxes just in time for Namjoon to spank him again. Hard. He yelps out what he hopes sounds like “ _Five_.” His legs straighten as the pain travels up his spine. His toes slip on the floor, and he thinks he hears the tights tear. The pain fades to a lingering sense of pleasure and Jungkook tightens his core and ruts up against Namjoon’s thigh again. There is a high-pitched whimper echoing in the room and when Jungkook realizes it’s coming from his throat, he stops with a pained gulp and tries to settle down.

Fingers caress his crack again, one pushing in deep to touch his hole.

“D-daddy, p-please.”

“Sorry, bunny. Just teasing. You have more spankings.”

Moaning, Jungkook tilts his ass up again. Daddy chuckles and pushes up with one leg. Jungkook follows the direction easily, tilting forward, hands firmly on the floor. Namjoon had crossed his legs, hefting Jungkook’s ass in the air. His feet no longer touch the ground. He lays a firm arm over Jungkook’s back, holding him in place. 

Blood rushes to Jungkook’s head and down to his dick that is now pressed too tight against Namjoon’s thighs. He can’t move like before. Still, the next spank jostles him forward and he moans at the press of the fishnets right along the head of his dick.

“Bunny, how many?”

Oh god, Jungkook can’t remember. Was it five or six? His ass hurts. He can’t breathe and when he realizes that he’s drooling on the floor, he whines and tries to curl up. But that only pushes his dick against Namjoon’s thigh again.

“D-daddy. Daddy. Can’t ... can’t remember. Sorry.”

“Hmm, I thought you might not be able to count them all. But that’s okay, just this time, bunny. Next time if you forget, we’re going to start all over. That was six. Can you tell me in English?”

“ _Six, Daddy. Spanking six._ ”

“Good boy.” He ran his hand over Jungkook’s ass again. “Your cute little bum is so pink right now. Are you okay? Still green?”

It takes a moment for Jungkook to remember why Namjoon asked about green.

“Yes, Daddy. Still green. _Green. Bunny is green, Daddy._ ”

The next spank hurts even more, catching Jungkook right on the curve of his ass. He yelps out a word that is mostly “ _Seven!_ ” but garbled around his tongue that for some reason will not stay in his mouth.

On the next spank, Jungkook starts crying.

“Oh, bunny.” There are soft hands on his cheeks, lifting his head up and finger wiping under his eyes. “Do you need to stop?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, no, just ...” There’s a thumb close to his lips and he turns his head and sucks it into his mouth.

Namjoon chuckles at him. “Just needed something to suck on, huh, bunny?”

Jungkook nods his head frantically and sucks the fingers into his mouth.

“Just two more.”

Jungkook moans, shuts his eyes and sags back against Namjoon’s legs. He bends his knees, completely held up by Namjoon and feels his legs slack and open. It lets his cock slide against where his thighs are pressed together and he tires to thrust into it.

The next spank is so painful and Jungkook barely has time to gasp out _nine_ before the last one is landing against his skin. Without the time needed to calm down from it, it hurts even more and Jungkook sucks hard on Hyung’s fingers and tries not to fuck into Namjoon’s thighs.

His voice wavers, muffled around fingers and he chokes on spit while trying to swallow and say, “ _T-ten_ ” at the same time.

Jungkook breathes deep through the shimmering of his eyes and body. Namjoon caresses his ass again, fingers soft on his hurt skin. It hurts. God, it hurts. Jungkook buries his face against a fishnet-clad thigh. Hoseok’s fingers slip from his mouth. He whines, shifting and trying to relax and not being able to because his dick is so hard.

“Careful, bunny. I’m going to sit you up now.”

Namjoon uncrosses his legs and Jungkook is able to get his feet back on the floor. He follows Namjoon’s cues to sit up and then tugs on him until he’s straddling his lap. Jungkook can’t help but look down, at the way the bright green hot pants have no way of caging his dick.

Jungkook swallows and then looks up. He feels dazed. He wonders if his face looks the same. It must, because Namjoon laughs, cups his cheek and kisses him. His face is wet with spit, sweat and tears. Namjoon doesn’t seem to care.

Hoseok touches his thighs and kisses his neck. “Bunny, your dick is so hard.”

Jungkook blushes and tries to pull the shirt down over his dick.

Namjoon tuts at him and tugs hard enough on the shirt that it rips as he pulls it over Jungkook’s head. “No, bunny. Don’t hide. You’re so beautiful.” Hoseok’s hands drag up and down his back, following the lines of the harness. Namjoon tugs at his budded nipples.

Jungkook whines more and burrows against Namjoon’s chest, hiding his red cheeks. His chest hitches and he’s gasping for air and then Hoseok says,

“Yellow, for bunny. Let’s take a break.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to, but Namjoon agrees and there’s nothing more than just Namjoon and Hoseok’s soft hands, Namjoon’s on his back, Hoseok’s on his thigh, rubbing up and down while he tries his best to control his breathing. He has no idea how long it takes before Hoseok presses a bottle of water against his cheek, the coolness shocking Jungkook up. He pouts at Hoseok, who only laughs at him and untwists the cap.

Jungkook’s hands are shaking when he takes the bottle, but he manages a few swallows. After Hoseok takes the bottle away, Namjoon cups his cheeks again.

“Feeling better, bunny?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, Daddy. My b-butt hurts.”

Namjoon chuckles. “I’m sure it does. But now that the punishment is out of the way, it’s time to play. Do you want to play?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Language,” he reminds Jungkook with a sharp slap to his thigh.

Jungkook doesn’t even care. He smiles and puts his arms around Namjoon’s shoulders. His hands settle at Jungkook’s hips and then another set of hands slides over his back and down his chest, forcing his hands back down, and he grips his own thighs. Hoseok pinches his nipples while kissing his neck.

Jungkook sighs, eyes shut, head tilted to give Hoseok better access, and he takes advantage of it, sucking and biting hickys into Jungkook’s skin.

“Want to come,” Jungkook whispers. “Want to come so bad.”

“Not yet, bunny,” Hoseok says and bites his earlobe before playing with the piercings running up the outer edge.

Namjoon’s hands curve around Jungkook’s ass. The skin burns a little and then the ache deepens when he squeezes.

Jungkook’s mouth opens in a soft whine and he feels himself drooling a little, so he licks his lips and then gasps at the wet tongue licking up his cheek and then into his mouth. When he tries to kiss back, Namjoon says no.

“Open your mouth, just like you were.”

Jungkook does, confused, and then squirms when Namjoon licks him again. Licks his lips and then into his mouth. He licks Jungkook’s teeth and then his tongue, and Jungkook pants, lets his tongue out of his mouth, and Namjoon just licks it. Spit drips down his chin. Fingers hook into his cheek and his face is pulled around so Hoseok can lick him too, and it’s so messy. Jungkook’s dick throbs between his thighs. 

“Wanna eat you out, bunny,” Namjoon says and bites on his lip. “Want to make your asshole all loose and wet with my tongue.”

Jungkook moans, trying to nod and hold still for Hoseok.

“Can you be a good boy and suck on Hoseok’s dick while I eat you out?”

“Oh, god,” Hoseok murmurs, and Jungkook can only moan deeper and this time he nods too frantically and bounces a little in his eagerness.

Laughing, Namjoon stills his hips and says, “Bouncing bunny. Want you to bounce on my dick later.”

Jungkook isn’t sure he can, but he is definitely going to try.

Namjoon tightens his grip on Jungkook, hands sliding to the back of his thighs, and then he stands up, just lifts and picks Jungkook and all his muscles just right off the couch. Jungkook moans, because he isn’t used to being the one hefted around. He clings to him, rubbing his dick on Namjoon’s stomach.

“Sit against the arm of the couch,” Namjoon says to Hoseok.

Jungkook’s head is still a little light as he watches Hoseok obey. And then he’s fishing his dick out of his leather pants. It’s the only part of him that is naked. He’d taken off the jacket, leaving him in the sheer shirt that does wonders to his body, accentuating his muscles, clinging to his flat stomach. Jungkook whines because it’s just about the sexiest thing he’s seen. Except for the drag queen holding him up.

“Get on your knees,” Namjoon says and kisses his cheek. “Go put Hoseok’s dick in your mouth, but no sucking. This is just to get into position. I want your hands on hyung’s knees. Don’t move them from there.”

Jungkook nods. He gingerly climbs down from Namjoon (god, he’s just so fucking strong) and kneels on the couch, between Hoseok’s legs. He feels like he should suck or kiss Hoseok’s dick before it goes in his mouth, but that wasn’t what Daddy said. Hoseok holds himself up and lifts an eyebrow. Jungkook gulps, but leans down, putting his hands on Hoseok’s knees. When he opens his mouth and puts Hoseok’s warm dick down his throat, he moans. He bobs just once and then remembers to hold still. He lets Hoseok into his throat until he almost gags and then holds still. Trying to breathe.

Hoseok groans. His thighs twitch. His hand cards through Jungkook’s hair and he whispers, “Your mouth feels so good, bunny.”

“This couch isn’t big enough,” Namjoon grumbles.

Jungkook tucks his knees forward and curls his back, hoping that Namjoon can get to his ass. The couch dips, and Namjoon is kneeling, with his body right against his.

“This would work if I was about to shove my dick inside you,” Namjoon says.

When the heft and heat of his dick presses against Jungkook’s cleft, he moans and thrusts back, gagging himself on Hoseok’s cock.

Namjoon slaps his hip. “Hold still. Do not move until I tell you to.”

Jungkook whines, but tries his best to be good. He’s drooling all around Hoseok’s dick. Namjoon takes one of his ankles and straightens his leg behind him, and Jungkook whines at the stretch. His foot is settled on the back of the couch, his leg straight.

Namjoon runs both hands along Jungkook’s inner thigh and then grips his ass. “Well, let’s see what I can do with this. Don’t move, bunny.”

But then Namjoon bites his ass and Jungkook’s leg falls from the back of the couch and he yelps and jerks forward and gags himself again and he has to pull off to cough and spit drips onto Hoseok’s black pants.

“Bunny.”

“S-sorry. Sorry, Daddy. Wasn’t ... wasn’t expecting it.”

“I know. Kind of the point. Get Hoseok back in your mouth.”

Jungkook pouts and does as he’s told. Namjoon sucks on his ass, just the curve, around the edge. He uses a firm grip and long fingers on one cheek to pull him apart and get his tongue onto his hole. It feels ... it feels ... so good. So sensitive and Jungkook’s thighs quiver. But he can’t keep his foot on the couch like this and Namjoon growls against his skin when his leg falls again.

“Hang on,” Hoseok says and pulls Jungkook off his dick with a hand in his hair.

Jungkook winces, but follows. Hoseok lets him go and then pushes up to sit on the arm of the couch.

“It’s not good for long term,” Hoseok says, “cause I want my ass to ache from a dick not some hard couch arm. Get back on my dick, bunny.”

Jungkook moves forward in order to obey, but he doesn't have his head down as far, so it’s kind of easier to take more of him into his throat without gagging. And he can spread his knees on the couch and Namjoon has enough room to lean down and spread his ass and lick at his hole. And oh god, it’s even better than before. There’s a combination of the soreness from his spanking and the softness of his tongue. At first it’s just small licks and then heavier swirls. Namjoon stops for a moment and then when he comes back, he pushes a mouthful of spit into Jungkook’s ass and he whines higher and then faster when Namjoon’s tongue pushes into him.

“You like that?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook moans. He’s trying so hard not to move, just hold Hoseok in his mouth. He’s trying. His body is shaking because he’s trying so hard to be good and not move.

Namjoon laps at him and then a finger presses against his hole and into him. He clamps down with a whimper. Hoseok slides his hand down Jungkook’s back and whispers, “Relax. Let him in. Take a deep breath through your nose, let your hips bend, like in dancing.”

Jungkook moans when he feels himself relax under Hoseok’s directions, and Namjoon’s finger slips into him further. When his tongue joins the finger, licking at him and getting him wet, he tries even harder to spread his knees and loosen his lower body.

“Fuck, I can’t handle this much longer,” Hoseok says. “Such a good cock warmer, but I need to fuck your mouth.”

“Soon,” Namjoon promises and slides another finger into him.

Jungkook whines at the sting of it and then trembles when Namjoon spits right on him again.

“Lube,” Hoseok says.

“I have some, but hang on. I’m not done eating yet.”

Hoseok chuckles. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t. Bunny, does this hurt?”

Jungkook shakes his head and gags on Hoseok’s dick.

Namjoon uses only one finger and Jungkook is glad because that finger doesn’t sting, not like the second one did, and he can concentrate on the soft touches of his tongue, into his body, and the way his other hand is curling around his inner thigh and brushing against his balls. And, he can be a good bunny and keep Hoseok’s dick in his mouth like he’s supposed to. His head does feel a little floaty and he’s sagging deeper and letting his throat relax. He kind of gags, but it’s not enough to pull up and he keeps Hoseok that deep in his throat and breathes through his nose.

Hoseok’s moans are just part of the fog.

Only Namjoon’s tongue and wet slide of it against his rim register as concrete. Jungkook isn’t tempted to thrust back until Najmjoon closes his mouth around Jungkook’s opening and sucks. Messy, loud, and ending with a wet kiss on his ass.

He pulls away and Jungkook complains, but without moving his mouth, of course.

Chuckling, Namjoon goes back to broad licks up and down his cleft, and then down farther, to his perineum and then to his balls. He sucks Jungkook’s balls into his mouth, curls a hand around his leaking dick and strokes.

Jungkook cries out at the sudden burst of pleasure.

“Gonna come, bunny?”

Jungkook knows he isn’t supposed to, but it feels really, really good. His balls are tightening up, his dick is throbbing. When Namjoon jabs his tongue into Jungkook’s hole again, he feels precome splurt out of his dick and hears it splatter all over Hoseok’s legs.

But he isn’t supposed to! And he whines, trying to pull away from Namjoon and only shoving his dick into Namjoon’s loose fist.

Hoseok suddenly grabs his hair, yanks his head up, but follows with a thrust of his dick, and Jungkook gags, and then gags again as Hoseok fucks his mouth.

It’s too much, and Jungkook knows he’s going to come, can feel it building and it’s only a few strokes away. And then his mouth is flooded with Hoseok’s release and he gags for real, feeling it slip into his throat when Hoseok holds him down and comes into his mouth with a heavy cry. His eyes water and spill tears, and come leaks from his lips and he coughs and coughs, and then finally Hoseok lets him up and he can’t breathe as come and spit drip from his mouth onto Hoseok’s black pants. Another clump of come lands on his cheek and then beads and curls over Hoseok’s fingers where he grips his dick tightly.

“Fuck, bunny.”

Jungkook hiccups and rubs at his face with his arm, spreading come all over his skin.

Hoseok smiles and touches his lips. “Felt so good down your throat. Was I too rough?”

Jungkook shakes his head even as his chest hitches again from a quick breath. “Like it. Promise, hyung.”

“You must if your dick is still so fucking hard.” He nods down at it.

Jungkook blushes, covering his face with his hands. “Almost ... almost was bad.”

“Bad?” Hoseok says. “But you were so good.”

Jungkook licks come from his lips and then off his wrist. Namjoon moans behind him and Hoseok smirks, “Did you not tell your daddy how much you like to eat come?”

Jungkook glances over at Namjoon and grins. “It’s ... g-good.”

“You’re going to kill me, bun,” he says and scoops come off Jngkook’s cheek and lets him suck on his finger. His dick throbs and Jungkook’s eyes shut as he sucks on one and then two of his fingers.

“Bad, bunny?” Hoseok reminds him. “How were you bad?”

Jungkook swallows and says, “Almost came. Without permission.”

They glance at each other and then Hoseok smiles and says, “Yeah. pretty sure he's going to kill both of us.”

“We never told you not to come, bunny,” Namjoon says, running his hand through Jungkook’s hair.

Jungkook shuts his eyes and leans into the touches with a smile. And then he freezes. “Oh, I ... I just ...” He blushes and tries to hide behind his hand.

Hoseok laughs and pulls his hands away and kisses his lips. “Bun, it’s okay. Do you like that? Do you like being told not to come?”

“I did ... with you, b-before. It was ... I don’t know. I liked it.”

Namjoon tugs on his dick and it hardens right back up and splurts precome onto this knuckles. “So, that’s fine for me. I don’t mind at all being in charge of your pleasure, bunny. So no coming. Not without permission?”

Jungkook nods.

“And if you do come, it’s another spanking, okay?”

Jungkook bites his lip and says, “Th-that ... m-might not be a pun-punishment.”

They both laugh at him.

“Ah, bunny, you are starting to develop a pain kink. Are you ready for Namjoon to fuck you with his fingers before he fucks you with his dick?”

Jungkook whines and squirms between them. “God, want to. I want to.”

Namjoon shifts behind him, hands on his hips to pull him backwards. “I need some lube, baby. I don’t want to hurt you and I need to prep you.”

“Where is it?” Hoseok asks as he climbs off the couch.

Namjoon nods toward the small vanity with a black bag on top of it. “In my bag. Grab the condoms, too.”

Jungkook settles against Namjoon’s strong chest and shuts his eyes with a sigh. His body is still tingling, his skin twitching. And his dick. His dick is so hard. Namjoon keeps one hand around his waist and the other runs up and down his thighs.

“God, I want to eat you more, bunny,” Namjoon whispers. “Want to make you come on my tongue.”

Jungkook moans and tries to nod.

“Let’s ... let’s try something,” Namjoon says and pushes Jungkook up. “Kneel over my lap, bunny, facing Hoseok.”

Jungkook is shaking as he does. It takes a moment and he almost falls off the couch, but he ends up with his knees on the edge of the couch, thighs spread over Namjoon’s fishnet clad thighs. Namjoon runs his hands down Jungkook’s calf muscles and tickles the arches of his feet. He giggles and squirms, settling more firmly down and gasps at the feel of his dick on his ass.

“Fuck your body is amazing,” Namjoon whispers, hands gripping his small waist and then sliding up to cup his chest. Kisses land over his shoulders, light bites on his neck. “Lean forward, I want your ass in my face, just like this.”

“Oh god,” Jungkook whispers, putting his hands on Namjooon’s knees.

“Careful,” Namjoon says, keeping one hand on his waist and the other slides up his back, pushes him forward. Jungkook uses his legs to keep his balance as he tips toward the floor. Hoseok is there, his hands firm on Jungkook’s shoulders to help steady him.

“Such a perfect round plump ass,” Namjoon moans. “I could get lost between these perfect cheeks.”

Jungkook whines, bending forward until his hands hit the floor and the air rushes through him, body shaking. Namjoon wraps an arm around his waist, hefts him up, and bites at his sore skin.

“Amazing, and sexy,” Hoseok says as he settles on the couch next to Namjoon.

Namjoon growls against the firm muscle in agreement. The bite stings, his mouth soothing it away after a moment with his tongue. He slips his tongue to Jungkook’s hole for a few quick laps.

“Need to prep you.”

Jungkook whines. “Please. Please.”

Chuckling, Namjoon licks up his cleft and down to his balls again. “Soon, pretty bunny.” With his hands gripping and spreading him open, Namjoon spits on his hole.

“Fuck,” Jungkook whimpers and then gasps. “Sorry. Not ... don’t swear. Sorry.”

He yelps at the sudden spank on his hip and jerks forward. His dick slides along the press of Namjoon’s thighs, catching on the fishnets. He jolts again at the cool drip of lube on his asshole. Namjoon keeps one hand on his ass and then slides fingers of the other up and down his cleft. Jungkook tightens up, expecting an intrusion, but it’s worse or better, than he thinks, because it isn’t a finger that pushes into him first, but Namjoon’s thumb.

“Fuck!” he jolts forward, almost falling on his face.

Namjoon growls, his thumb pops out of him, and then he’s spanked again, two quick slaps to his ass.

“Bunny,” Hoseok says in admonishment.

“Sorry,” Jungkook murmurs. “Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Hyung. Bunny sorry. Bunny...” Fingers slip into his mouth and he sucks on them hard.

“Best way to keep you from cursing and getting spanked is to keep your mouth full of something.”

Jungkook whines in appreciation and sucks hard on Hoseok’s fingers. He gasps around them when a finger suddenly slides into him, all the way. His fingers are so long, longer than Hoseok’s, reaching into him until the rest of his hand is splayed around his ass. His noises are muffled babbles around Hoseok’s fingers and he’s drooling. More lube is squeezed on his body and more fingers play with his hole.

“God, bunny, I could do this all day,” Namjoon says, dipping two fingertips into him before sliding one finger all the way inside him again.

“I could watch this all day,” Hoseok adds. “You look so good, bunny.” He runs his hands down Jungkook’s arms. “You’re so strong. Your muscles look amazing right now.”

Jungkook whimpers his appreciation around Hoseok’s fingers.

“Such a strong bunny,” Namjoon says and runs his hand up and down Jungkook’s back and ass while his fingers keep playing.

It feels so good, so slick and tight, and he mumbles around the fingers in his mouth, trying to find purchase to thrust back on the fingers in his ass. But he can’t, not in this position with his hands on the floor and his back curved down, and his ass in Namjoon’s face.

“God, fuck,” Hoseok murmurs. He hooks his finger into Jungkook’s cheek and yanks his head to the side and uses his other hand to press his dick back against his mouth.

Jungkook moans, trying to open wider, trying to suck him back into his throat. His arms are shaking, elbows weak, trying to hold himself up. And he’s trying not to come. Not again. Not without permission. The constant fingering and the pleasure zinging through him is too hard to ignore.

Namjoon suddenly hefts his body up, an arm around one of Jungkook’s thighs. His hands slide and he pitches forward, dislodging Hoseok from his mouth. He hugs Namjoon’s legs, his face pressed into the fake leather of his gogo boot. With his ass up higher, blood rushes to his head and everything swims before settling heavily on the feeling of Namjoon sucking at his rim.

More hands ... Hoseok’s hands, run up and down his back, pull on the harness and scratch. Scratch. Long teasing scratches up his rib that make him squirm because it tickles, but it also kind of hurts with his skin on fire and sensitive to every touch.

Namjoon slurps and sucks on his rim, bites the curve of his ass and then breaks free for a moment only to take a deep breath before he goes back for more.

A soft whine blurs with the noises, and Jungkook only realizes it’s him whining when he breaks the noise for a sharper inhale or a little squeak at the flare of pleasure.

“Bunny, bunny sounds so pretty getting his ass eaten out.”

Jungkook whimpers, high pitched and broken. He tries to thrust back against Namjoon’s face, little curls of his hips that only make Namjoon growl and tighten his hold on his thigh and bite down on his ass in warning. But he can’t, not like this, the most he can do is just curl his hips, but Namjoon growls at him everytime he does, and he wants to be good!

Jungkook does his best to still. But he’s shaking so much. There’s so much pleasure. His dick isn’t even being touched and he can feel it pulsing and weeping between his thighs.

“Such a pretty bunny,” Namjoon says against his ass.

Jungkook whines again. But this time because Namjoon doesn’t go right back to licking his ass. He presses small kisses to his ass and the back of his thighs. And then he curls around Jungkook’s ass, a firm hand splayed on his chest and he lifts.

“Come on, bunny, sit up.”

Jungkook gasps at the sudden change in his position, swaying on Namjoon’s lap. He ends up the way he started. Knees on the edge of the couch, legs spread over Namjoon’s thighs. But he can’t hold himself up and he leans back on Namjoon’s strong chest.

“Want to fuck you, bunny.” Namjoon grips Jungkook’s dick and strokes him firmly.

Jungkook cries out and tries to say yes. Yes, he wants that.

Hoseok suddenly grabs both nipples and twists them.

Jungkook’s hips jerk forward and he splatters more precome all over them all.

“Bunny. Do you want that? You have to use words.”

His head is throbbing. But so is his dick, and Jungkook can’t remember what he is supposed to do.

The twisting on his nipples stops and instead, Hoseok-hyung only runs his hands up and down his chest, over the harness, and then under, and then pulls on it. Namjoon-hyung kisses his neck and keeps a firm hold on his hips. But not his dick. It pulses, and Jungkook’s head throbs with each thud, with each heartbeat.

“Take a couple of deep breaths, bunny,” Daddy says.

Jungkook gasps and tries. He doesn’t do very well, not with breathing, but he squirms in Namjoon’s lap and moans at the hard, heavy press of Namjoon’s huge dick against his ass.

Hands cup his cheek and he tries to focus his blurry vision on Hoseok’s face.

“Deep breath, bunny,” he says.

Jungkook opens his mouth and tries.

“Good boy, do it again. You’re such a good boy.”

It only takes a few more deep breaths and a few swallows of water, before Jungkook’s head has cleared enough that he remembers more than just the absolute pleasure. And kisses. A lot of soft and heavy kisses. On his neck and shoulders from Namjoon. On his lips and cheeks and nipples from Hoseok.

“There you are,” Hoseok whispers. “Where’d you go?”

Jungkook whines and tries not to blush. God, he acted ... acted like such a fucked-out whore. “F-felt good.”

“We can see that. But, it’s important for you to pay attention right now.”

Jungkook pouts. “Wanna be touched.”

“Oh, baby, we will touch you, but you need to tell us how you’re feeling right now. What color are you?”

Jungkook swallows and stops from saying green right away. He actually thinks about it, takes stock of the strain in his limbs, the tightness in his chest, the way his dick is throbbing. But all of those are good feelings. Not panic. Not fear. 

Just complete and utter anticipation.

He smiles, wide and scrunchy, and says, “Green, hyung.” He turns to Namjoon and says, “Green, Daddy.”

They both coo at him and kiss him and Jungkook bounces a little in his happiness at their attention.

“Are you ready, bunny?” Hoseok asks with another kiss. “Are you ready to get that fat dick inside you?”

Jungkook moans and nods his head. “Please, please. Want ... want to feel it.”

Hoseok smiles and slides his hands down Jungook’s sweaty chest and to his hips. “Here, lift up.” He grips and pulls him up. Jungkook obeys, realizing that he’s just giving Namjoon room to get his dick out.

Something tears. Rips. Like ... like fishnets, and Jungkook moans, thinking of that, wishing he’d seen Namjoon ripping the fishnets open to get his dick out.

But he’s staring at Hoseok, at Hoseok’s hungry face, and the way he’s almost panting, keeping control of himself to help Jungkook stay focused.

“Want you too, hyung, want to fuck you, too.”

Jungkook topples forward into him and Hoseok catches him with a chuckle and kisses his cheek. “Okay, bunny. I want a turn. You know I won’t say no to that.”

Jungkook moans at the sudden feel of something thick and warm swiping up his cleft. Thick and big. And soft. It ... his body clenches every time it pressed over his hole.

“Hips up a little, bunny,” Namjoon whispers and Jungkook obeys. The wrapper of the condom crinkles and then Namjoon sighs, low and heavy, and it makes Jungkook shake.

Hoseok keeps his firm grip on Jungkook’s waist and Namjoon’s hand grips his ass before sliding around to his hip.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Hoseok says and kisses him. Jungkook sighs into the kiss and only tenses up once the thick head of Namjoon’s cock is already pressing into him. He whines, the noise high before breaking off in tiny noises of pain. It hurts, it hurts a lot, but it feels so so so good. The stretch ... Jungkook doesn’t know why it feels so good and hurts so good.

Jungkook bites down on Hoseok’s lip too hard as more of Namjoon slides into him. It’s wet and dirty and squelches as he sits back.

Hoseok moans and moves his mouth to Jungkook’s neck and his hand to Jungkook’s dick. He strokes him fast, keeping him hard despite the pain and there’s a soft voice behind him telling him to go slow. Namjoon pushes him up and his dick falls free and Jungkook’s clamps down on nothing with a whine. He tries to jerk back into it, and earns a firm slap to his hip and a command to hold still. He does, until Namjoon presses the head against his hole again. Pushes, and it still hurts, but not as much, and Jungkook sighs and sinks down on it until Namjoon does it again, gives him some, pulls out, gives him more, pulls out.

Stretching him, Jungkook realizes. Like with his fingers. Taking his time, so it won’t hurt, not as much, and Jungkook smiles, wobbles on his lap, and holds onto Hoseok’s arm.

Slow. Everything is so slow, and Jungkook’s eyes squeeze shut, spilling tears on his cheeks as he follows the careful pull and sits with Namjoon’s dick inside him. Throbbing. It’s throbbing, but so is he. He can feel his body clench around it, probably trying to get rid of it. Push it out, and Jungkook moans, hips curling in Namjoon’s lap.

“Fuck, don’t ... bunny, don’t move,” Namjoon whispers.

“You’re going to make him come all ready,” Hoseok says. “Good boy. Such a good boy making Namjoon-ah want to come so fast.”

“S-sorry, Daddy.”

Namjoon’s laugh is breathless against his neck. “It’s definitely okay. Feels so good, bunny. You feel so good. Are you okay? Does it feel good?”

Jungkook pouts and squirms a little in his lap. The stretch is almost too much. “K-kinda h-hurts.”

Namjoon hums. “I bet. Do you want me to pull out? What color are you, bunny?”

“I ... I don’t ... don’t pull out,” Jungkook says. His throat sort of hurts, too, and he concentrates on that. Everything else throbs. But why does his throat hurt? He whines and shifts his body, gasping when he clenches tight on Namjoon’s dick.

Namjoon moans, this time closing his mouth around Jungkook’s strong shoulder and biting down. He moves, too. Small swivels of his hips, and Jungkook cries out at the sudden burst of pleasure through his body. Oh, maybe that’s why his throat hurts. Has he been making noises this entire time?

“Color, bunny,” Hoseok reminds him with a small smack against his chest.

“G-g-green. Don’t ... don’t want to stop.”

“Okay, bunny, we won’t stop, not yet.”

But they kind of do. All three of them sit and breathe. Only Hoseok’s hands move up and down his chest, down to his own dick for a few strokes. He leans forward and kisses away the tears and licks at the corners of Jungkook’s mouth.

Jungkook relaxes, well as much as he can with Namjoon’s dick splitting him open. But the small break is good, and he smiles and kisses Hoseok and starts to roll his hips.

“Shit,” Namjoon whispers again.

“You okay there, Professor?” Hoseok asks with a laugh.

“Shut ... up. It’s tight. It almost hurts it’s so tight.”

Hoseok puts his hands on Jungkook’s hips, where they’re bent and then says, “Come on, bunny. Let’s make Professor Kim come.”

Jungkook whimpers and nods a little too frantically.

“Bunny is so strong, so pretty.” Hoseok kisses him and then his hands grip and pull him forward. “Put your hands on my shoulders, bunny.”

Jungkook obeys and is shocked at how much he’s shaking. Namjoon’s dick moves inside him and he whimpers as he shifts forward.

“Now, just ride him, up and down.” Hoseok slides his hands under Jungkook’s thighs to his sore ass and lifts him up.

The feeling of Namjoon sliding out of him is one that Jungkook will never, ever forget. Later he’ll realize it’s because everything is so sensitive because he’s being touched and moved and twisted in ways that aren’t exactly normal for the human body. Later he’ll realize that the untouched skin of his body is throbbing for more. Later he’ll realize that Namjoon’s dick is sliding over his prostate and causing tingles of pleasure to go with the heat.

In the moment, it just feels so fucking good, so Jungkook moves. He bounces, hands on Hoseok’s shoulders. Each bounce is punctuated with a sharp gasp, unsure, disbelief, pleasure. He can’t keep his mouth closed or his eyes open, head tilted back.

“Such a good boy,” Hoseok croons, and leans forward to kiss him.

Jungkook whimpers into his mouth and then can’t keep up, mouth opening again. He feels his body shaking. His thighs hurt from the strain. His dick is so hard that it hurts.

“You’re so strong, bunny,” Hoseok continues to whisper, this time against his lips since Jungkook can’t seem to kiss him. His hands are on Jungkook’s thighs, nails scratching along the tops and then the more sensitive insides.

“Hyung, hyung,” Jungkook gasps. “Hyung. I’m ... I’m ... Oh god. I ... need--”

“Hush,” Hoseok says and licks his lower lip. “We know exactly what you need, bunny.”

And Hoseok wraps a hand around his erection, squeezing too tight to do more than just cause more throbbing elsewhere. Jungkook moans as his movements falter.

“Can’t ... can’t ... fuck, I can’t ...” Namjoon says behind him.

“New position?”

“Yes. I want to pound him into the floor.”

Jungkook moans in agreement.

Hoseok stands up and leans over Jungkook. Jungkook is ready for a kiss, but it doesn’t come. Not for him anyway. Hoseok is kissing Namjoon over his shoulder, and Jungkook whines because he wants to watch them kiss, but he can’t really, just listen to the wet sounds of their mouths joining and their growls weaving between them. Namjoon’s chest is rumbling behind him.

Squirming, Jungkook whimpers for attention. He hears their mouths part and then Hoseok chuckles. “Sounds like our bunny doesn’t like not being fucked.”

“Luckily for him, between the two of us, he’s going to always be bent over something.”

“Luckily for us, too.”

“Definitely.”

Hoseok shifts back. His legs are straddling Namjoon’s knees and he leans over Jungkook. His cock is still the only part of him that is naked.

Jungkook opens his mouth and tries to suck on it, but Hoseok holds him by the shoulders and smiles. “Not yet, bunny. Soon though. I want your mouth back on my dick, soon.”

Jungkook tries to pout, but Namjoon shifts underneath him and his eyes shut with a whimper when Namjoon’s large dick moves inside him.

Smiling, Hoseok hooks his arms under Jungkook’s armpits and pulls him up. He whines and then cries out when Namjoon slides out of him completely. He falls into Hoseok, who steps back to support them, and then follows shakily after him when he continues to step back. Jungkook unbends, one leg and then the other, stockinged feet on the chilled floor. Hoseok coos at him, whispers sweet words that don’t mean much to Jungkook against his ear. Wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck, Jungkook relaxes and let’s his hyung hold him up.

Namjoon gets up behind him, hands sliding up his thighs to squeeze his ass. And then he’s being hugged from behind, pressed so nice between his two hyungs. But ... 

Jungkook feels ... he feels empty. His body is clenching on nothing, and he wants it back. Wants to feel full and taken and ... he wants Namjoon to fuck him.

“Fuck me, want ... fuck me ... want to be fucked.”

“Oh bunny, we will. Don’t worry.” Hoseok peppers his face in kisses and leads Jungkook someplace else. He follows and obeys because he will get fucked again if he obeys. He wants it so badly. His body won’t stop shaking.

“God, he’s gorgeous,” Namjoon says, his big hands again landing on his hips.

Hoseok hums in agreement.

“Kneel, bunny. On your knees.”

Jungkook uses both of their support to obey, because otherwise, he’d have fallen on his face. His knees land on the same pillow he used before.

“Hyung is going to move,” Namjoon whispers, “and you should be on your hands and knees.”

Jungkook jumbles his words together, but he is already falling forward before Hoseok has moved completely. But his elbows won’t hold, and he sinks further, until his heated face is pressed to the cool floor and it feels so, so, so good.

After two breaths and his body isn’t breached again, Jungkook whines, shifts his knees, bends his arms and grips his ass to spread himself open. “Inside. Inside. Inside me. Please.”

“I’d be mad about his impatience, but ...”

The thick head of Namjoon’s dick presses against his opening again, and Jungkook cries out in encouragement and then frustration when Namjoon doesn’t move. Jungkook wants to, but he’s a good boy. He won’t move without being told he can.

“Good bunny,” Hoseok says and then Namjoon is sliding into him again. Easier than the first time, but no less tight and pleasurable as Jungkook stretches around him. He whines through it all, until Namjoon is pressed against him, skin to skin. He feels so much deeper, like Jungkook can feel it in his throat. He can’t breathe as he tries to process it all. Namjoon slides his hands down his back again, grabbing the harness for leverage and then starts fucking him. No warning, no real chance to get used to being so utterly full.

Jungkook can’t breathe, nothing more than little gasps full of tiny noises that force their way into his lungs. His hands slip from his own ass and fall to his legs and he grabs his ankles, just to have something to hold on to. But they slide on the stockings and he has to tighten the grip, almost too tight to be comfortable.

“Fuck,” Namjoon gasps.

Hoseok agrees.

Through the tears in his eyes, Jungkook just barely sees Hoseok’s legs. He isn’t doing anything. Not touching him, just moving, walking around them. A few times, he hears the two of them kiss.

These sounds are fleeting. Just moments where Jungkook can think of something besides Namjoon fucking into him, slapping their bodies together. His knees hurt, even with the pillow, and his face keeps rubbing on the floor. He’s drooling and his skin is sweaty. The harness is rubbing parts of his skin raw.

But it all feels so fucking good. He wants more. More and more. And he whimpers the word, until Namjoon speeds up and fucks him harder.

Jungkook whines, high and tight, and his body starts moving, thrusting back onto Namjoon, who curses at the sudden movements and gives his ass a firm spank between thrusts, but that doesn’t dissuade Jungkook, spurs him on and he curls his hips faster, changing the angle that Namjoon fucks into him.

“God damn it, Jeon Jungkook,” Namjoon says in his Professor Kim voice, and Jungkook moans, because that isn’t a good voice, but he can’t stop himself from moving.

Fingers tangle in his hair and yank him up, and Jungkook yells, lets go of his ankles and follows the pull until he’s on his hands and knees. The angle that Namjoon fucks into him changes again, and he whines until another dick presses against his lips.

He opens his mouth with an eager whimper and Hoseok uses the grip on his hair to thrust into his mouth.

“God, bunny.” Hoseok’s thrusts are shallow at first, giving Jungkook enough time to think straight. Sort of. Or at least be able to breathe. Namjoon has slowed his thrusts down. And the two of them find a rhythm, one inside him, one pulling out. The thrusts into his ass have him biting back choked noises and the thrusts into his throat have him gagging.

So he can’t breathe. Not really. Just enough. But his head goes light and his body shakes, muscles cramping. Everything is spinning again.

“Fuck, bunny. Fuck. You’re so ..” Namjoon’s thrusts speed up again. “I’m going to come.”

“Bet you feel real good right now,” Hoseok says, “if you can get Namjoon-ah to come already.”

“Tight, just ... fuck.”

Their pattern staggers, and Hoseok pulls out of his mouth. Jungkook takes deep breaths that even he can feel cause him to tighten up.

Namjoon groans and stills, body pressed tight against him before rutting out his orgasm through stuttered curses.

“Such a good bunny,” Hoseok coos and kneels in front of him, holding his face up to pepper him with kisses. “So good. And your dick is still hard and you didn’t come without permission.”

“Wanted ... wanted to. Want to come, hyung.”

“I know, bunny. I know, but I really want you to fuck me. Can you do that for hyung?”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide and he nods. “Please, hyung. Please. Please let me fuck you.”

“Such a good boy for asking. I am not kneeling on the floor though. Come on, bunny. Back to the couch.”

Namjoon guides him. He can barely move. His body is still zinging with pleasure. His dick is throbbing. He feels like just a few short strokes and he’d be coming all over the place. His ass hurts, but like before it’s still clenching, still gaping, still wanting to be filled. Landing is harsh on his body and he whimpers at the pain in his lower back and the sting of his ass.

He barely has time to register it though before Hoseok is straddling his thighs. Naked now. Naked from the waist down.

“Namjoon is going to prep me and I’m going to kiss you,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook nods, swallowing roughly. “Good. Like ... like kisses.”

“If I touch your dick are you going to come?”

Flushing red, Jungkook nods again. “S-sorry, hyung. Everything ... so good.”

“It’s about to get better for me,” Hoseok says and grips his face and kisses him soundly. Jungkook doesn’t know what to do besides grab his waist. Hoseok’s kisses are filthy, full of tongue and spit and whimpers, both Jungkook’s and his.

If Namjoon is doing even half the things with his fingers and tongue that he did to Jungkook, then he knows why Hoseok is whimpering.

Or maybe it’s from kissing him.

His cheeks heat from the thought of that. 

“Hmm, bunny. Love your mouth. Want your mouth all over me. Here.” Hoseok turned his head and pointed to his neck. “Bite me, bunny. Want your mark on my neck for the rest of the week.”

Jungkook whines and lurches forward. He tries to bite and can’t, pulling away at Hoseok’s laughter.

“You gotta suck on it first, suck the skin into your mouth, and then bite down.”

Jungkook obeys, sucking probably too much of his neck into his mouth and then chewing on the skin. Hoseok curses, long and loud, tugging at Jungkook’s hair. Not to pull him off, but to egg him on and Jungkook sucks harder before biting down again. He moans when a hand grips his dick, pulls it away from his body and rolls a condom down it. He almost comes, whining high and feeling everything throb.

Hoseok yanks him off with a growl. “Gonna ride your dick, bunny baby. Gonna fuck myself on you until I come all over your sexy, sexy abs.”

Whining, Jungkook nods. “Please, please, hyung. Please ride my dick.”

Jungkook wishes he could describe the feeling of his dick sliding into someone, of his dick being squeezed, he’s sure the same way that Namjoon felt sinking into his body. Besides tight. Because tight isn’t enough. It just ... fuck it feels good, and Jungkook sinks his teeth into Hoseok’s shoulder and screams because it feels so good.

Noises blur and his skin feels like it’s on fire. Fingers yank his head back again and he tries to blink and focus on Hoseok’s face above him.

Hoseok’s very amused face. He rubs Jungkook’s cheeks. “Bunny. Does it feel good, baby bunny?”

Jungkook nods. “So ... so good. Hyung. So ... oh god.”

“If you come right now, I’m not going to get off you. Just so you know. I’m not getting off your dick until I come all over you, remember?”

Jungkook gasps and nods. He isn’t ... maybe ... maybe he already came. He can’t tell. It feels so good.

And then Hoseok rolls his hips and it feels even better.

Jungkook moans, eyes fluttering closed. Hoseok peppers kisses over his cheeks and lips while he keeps moving his body.

“God, you look amazing,” Namjoon says from somewhere.

Jungkook can’t focus on anything until another blur pulls Hoseok away from his lips. His hyungs kiss again, just as dirty and filthy as before.

“I’m going to have glitter all over me,” Hoseok murmurs.

“Probably. Jungkook-ie has it all over his ass.”

Hoseok laughs, and then twists enough to get one hand on Namjoon’s dick and another around his body. His movements slow down as they kiss and Namjoon moans into his mouth.

Jungkook finally has enough mental capacity to do more than just clutch at Hoseok’s hips. He moves his hands up under Hoseok’s top, along his damp skin, and brushes his fingers over Hoseok’s nipples.

He inhales quickly through his nose and then moans as Namjoon bites his lower lip.

Jungkook watches them kiss, watches the dirty slide of a tongue over his lips. He wants to be kissed too. He tries not to pout.

Hoseok notices though, and he pulls away from Namjoon with a wet sound and smirks at Jungkook.

“Wanna come, bunny?”

Moaning, Jungkook shakes his head.

“No,’ really?” Hoseok rolls his hips and Jungkook’s eyes shut with a whine.

“No-no. I mean, yeah. I mean ... I do, but ... kiss. Want a kiss.”

Hoseok leans in and kisses him. When fingers tangle in his hair, it takes Jungkook only a moment to realize it’s Namjoon. But he only realizes because there are suddenly two tongues at his mouth. It isn’t even a kiss. It’s too dirty, too sloppy, too ... too ... Jungkook moans.

_Like a whore._

He bites down on something. He’s not sure what, not until Hoseok gasps and then he’s panting, eyes shut, body tense. Everything swims. The room swims, their voices are muffled and he can hear someone tell him not to come. But it’s too late. He can’t warn them, can’t stop the pleasure.

He falls back to the couch, arms flopping uselessly next to him. His hips give a couple of weak thrusts, before Hoseok takes over, fucking down on Jungkook fast and hard. His hands dig into Jungkook’s shoulders.

He doesn’t come with either of their names on his lips, just a littany of “oh god, oh god, oh my fucking god’ and though considering, he figures that he did come screaming their names.

“Such a good bunny,” Hoseok says and stops moving. Jungkook whimpers, but with the way Hoseok clenches around him and how much that almost hurts, it’s probably better that he isn’t moving.

Hoseok leans back, leans into Namjoon’s strong arms, and Namjoon takes his dick in his hand and strokes, quick and light, up and down. Jungkook can’t keep his eyes off Hoseok’s dick, off the way Namjoon’s large hand brings him closer and closer to orgasm.

“So ... pretty, hyung,” Jungkook whispers and lifts a shaking hand to Hoseok’s skin. He makes it as far as his thigh and he squeezes.

“Be prettier with Namjoon’s dick inside me,” he says with an eyebrow raised.

Namjoon laughs. “You want my dick, hyung?”

“Yes. Get it in me.”

Using a firm grip on Jungkook’s thighs, Hoseok pushes himself up and off Jungkook’s dick. Jungkook bites his lip against a whimper that escapes anyway. With a smirk, Hoseok kisses Jungkook while shifting until his ass it up and out and ready for Namjoon to fuck.

Namjoon rips open another condom and hisses as he slides it on. He grabs Hoseok’s hips, yanks him up higher, and then uses one hand to hold himself steady before pushing into him.

Hoseok moans against Jungkook’s mouth. Their lips separate with a wet smack and then Hoseok licks his lower lip.

“God, he feels so good.”

Jungkook nods. “He ... he does.”

“He’s got such a big dick. If I was a more patient person, I’d want both of you inside me, but I just want to come again.” Hoseok looks behind him and says, “You hear that, Professor. Make me come again.”

“Yes, sir,” Namjoon says and winks an obnoxiously made-up eye. He adjusts his stance, holds Hoseok by the hip and shoulder and then pulls him back while thrusting forward. Hoseok has just enough time to moan and then he can’t do much else as Namjoon pounds into him.

“Stroke his dick, bunny,” Namjoon says. “He wants to come again and he’s going to come before me, but I need your help.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Jungkook wraps his hand around Hoseok’s dick and smiles at the whimper that escapes Hoseok’s mouth. He pants and tilts his head down, and then surges forward to smash his lips against Jungkook’s. Tangling one hand in his hair, he jerks Jungkook head to the side and attaches his mouth to his neck to suck another hicky into the skin.

Jungkook moans, going a bit boneless. His dick twitches and his hand falters for a moment until Hoseok growls in annoyance and he speeds his strokes up again.

“Good boy,” Namjoon says. “Good bunny. Tighten your grip, make it really hurt for hyung.”

Jungkook obeys and receives a sharp bite to his shoulder for his effort. Hoseok pulls away from him with a yelped “Fuck” and tries to meet Namjoon’s thrusts. But Namjoon has a firm grip on him, holding him in place and all he can do is roll his hips.

Jungkook watches his face, because he looks so pretty all fucked out, with his mouth open, his eyes shut and sweat shimmering on his skin.

“Gonna, oh god ... fuck." Hoseok hooks his hands at Jungkook’s neck, his back bowing and Namjoon grunts, readjusts and pounds into him harder.

“Gonna ... oh ... faster, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook tries to move his hand faster, but it’s hard at his angle and with Hoseok draped over him, trapping his shoulder. He uses his wrist as much as he can and feels Hoseok’s dick pulse before there’s come splattering all over his chest and stomach.

“Good ... bunny. Good. Feels so good,” Hoseok whimpers and then moans as his body shakes through his orgasm.

“Fuck, finally,” Namjoon growls and speeds up, quick thrusts into his body before he moans, too, body stilling pressed right against Hoseok.

Everything is still except for their heavy breaths, and then Namjoon moans, pulls out of Hoseok and twists, slumping into the couch next to Jungkook. Hoseok collapses against him, mouth against his neck, breaths warm on his skin.

Jungkook puts his arms around Hoseok’s sweaty waist and pulls him against his dirty, sticky skin.

Namjoon lifts an arm to the back of the couch, elbow bent so he can run his fingers through Jungkook’s sweaty, curly hair. Jungkook leans back and doesn’t know he’s smiling until Namjoon kisses him sweetly.

“Happy, bunny?”

“Felt so good. Feels so good.”

Namjoon hums. “Yeah, it does.”

“It’s gross,” Hoseok says and pushes up with his hands on Jungkook’s chest. “We need to shower.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “Yeah. There’s one here, but god, just let us wallow in this for a moment.”

“Gross.” Hoseok reaches down and plays with the come on Jungkook’s chest. Smirking, he lifts his dirty fingers up to Jungkook’s mouth and presses them to his lips. Jungkook moans and licks them clean. “It’s so fucking hot that you like it, bunny.”

“Yeah ... Need ... a drink, though.”

Namjoon shifts enough to grab the water bottle from the floor, uncaps it, and presses it against Jungkook’s lips. He drinks it gratefully and smiles at him when he pulls the bottle away.

“Thanks, Daddy,” Jungkook whispers.

Namjoon leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. “Should ... should punish you, bun, for coming, when we told you not to.”

Jungkook pouts.

“But, I think if we weren’t all satisfied, I would, I’d spank your ass purple and then fuck back into it while you cry.”

Jungkook whines and nods. “WAnt ... oh god, Daddy.”

Hoseok laughs and kisses his cheek. “Yeah, but it’s okay, bunny. You were so sexy. And so good for me and Namjoon-ah. But really, this is gross.”

Hoseok is the first one to get up, staggering when his feet hit the floor. Namjoon holds a hand up to help him balance and Hoseok smiles at him in thanks. “You better have some clothes around here for us to change in to,” he says and pulls his shirt away from his body. The black fabric is covered in come.

“I do.”

“Shower that way?” he asks and nods toward a door.

Namjoon nods. “Yeah.”

“I’ll go first, since you two don’t seem to be in any mood to do more than lay in your sticky grossness.”

Namjoon laughs. “Okay.”

Jungkook swallows as he watches Hoseok walk away. His ass peeks out from under his shirt and there’s an obvious gleam of come on the back of his thigh.

With Hoseok not there anymore, it’s just Jungkook and Namjoon and he doesn’t know what to do now, because Namjoon is still Runch Randa and also his teacher, but his hyung and ... and his Daddy.

Curling in on himself, Jungkook tries to hide the sudden flush in his cheeks.

“Hey, bunny, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Jungkook whines and shakes his head. “I ... mean, yeah. I ... just ...”

“Overwhelmed,” Namjoon whispers.

Jungkook nods. “This is crazy.”

“Completely insane,” Namjoon agrees.

Jungkook shoves his hands between his thighs, realizing just so suddenly that he’s mostly naked and he tries to hide himself.

Namjoon makes this soft cooing noise that has Jungkook also realizing that he’s whining a little. When Namjoon falls to his knees, Jungkook goes rigid. He tries to stop him from spreading his legs, but Namjoon gives him a look that even in his super-mussed up makeup Jungkook can’t ignore. He spreads his knees, flushes at Namjoon’s quiet, "good boy" and lets Namjoon shift between them. His tube top is ripped, his shorts have disappeared and the fishnets are mostly intact except for the front where he ripped them open to free his dick. And his dick is still hanging out.

Jungkook blushes and covers his face with his hands. He shivers as Namjoon runs his hands up his bare thighs.

“Bunny, you sure you’re okay?”

Jungkook nods and moves his palm to mutter, “Overwhelmed.” He startles at the touch on his dick, but it’s just Namjoon taking off the full condom. He ties the top of it and then takes his own off and leaves them on the floor. And then he pulls off what’s left of the tube top and uses it to wipe the come and sweat from his stomach and chest. He appreciates the gesture, really, but that just leaves Namjoon’s chest full on display and he can’t help but whimper and reach to touch.

Smiling, Namjoon catches his wrist, brings his fingers to his mussed up lips and kisses his fingertips. “Hang on. Just a moment, bunny.”

Jungkook pouts, but lets Namjoon finish wiping most of the mess away. When he’s done and the tube top has been tossed to the side, Namjoon takes both of Jungkook's wrists and lifts his hands to his chest.

“Oh god,” Jungkook whispers and squeezes the muscles. “Fuck, been thinking about this since the first day of class.”

Namjoon laughs. “Same, bunny. God, the first time I saw you...” He trails off and then shakes his head. “I was ready to fuck my career just to get this pretty mouth on my dick.” He swipes his finger over Jungkook’s lower lip.

Daring, more daring than Jungkook ever thought he was, he reaches up and hooks his fingers through the hoop on Namjoon’s choker. “Daddy,” he whispers just to hear Namjoon moan. He pulls and Namjoon lets himself be led to Jungkook’s lips.

The kiss is a lot softer than Jungkook is expecting, but that’s okay. He grips Namjoon’s chest to make up for it, to express all the feelings still weaving through him.

Namjoon pulls away with a wet noise and says, “The shower just turned off. Let’s get you up and clean, okay?”

Jungkook frowns, but then he nods. “Okay. I ... I just ... I don’t want this to ...”

“Oh, hey, come on.” Namjoon presses more kisses to his lips and cheeks. “It does feel like a dream right?”

Jungkook nods. “For you too?”

“Of course, for me too. In what world would someone as beautiful, strong, and perfect as you want a geeky English teacher?”

Jungkook laughs. “Hyung, you’re beautiful and strong and perfect too.”

“My point,” Namjoon says with an eye roll, “is that you don’t need to worry. Yes, this feels like a dream, but I like you. I like you a fuck ton. And this isn’t just a one-time thing, not for me. Probably not for Hoseok-hyung either, but--”

Jungkook bites his lips and says, “I ... I just don’t want you to ignore me again. Like ... like before.”

Namjoon cups his cheeks and says, “Even when I was ignoring you, you were the first thing on my mind in the morning, the only thing I could concentrate on during class, and definitely the hottest thing I’d ever imagined at night with my hand wrapped around my dick.”

“D-daddy,” Jungkook gasps, because it’s all he can do.

Namjoon surges forward for a harsher more desperate kiss. Jungkook whines into it, legs lifting to wrap around his waist. He can feel Namjoon’s dick on his ass and he just wants to be taken again and again.

“Well, I didn’t think we were going for another round or I wouldn’t have showered,” Hoseok says from behind them.

Namjoon pulls away and smiles at Jungkook. “Cute.”

Jungkook flushes a deeper red.

“Seriously.”

“No, seriously. It was just a few more kisses,” Namjoon says. “For our cute little bunny.”

“Hyung,” Jungkook whines.

“Come on,” Namjoon says and pries Jungkook’s legs from around him. “Let’s go get you clean.”

He stands up and holds out his hands. Jungkook takes them and topples into him when Namjoon pulls him up. Namjoon holds him close for a moment, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Sweet baby bunny,” Hoseok whispers and presses a kiss to his ear.

Namjoon suddenly drops to his knees and pulls at the ruined stockings. Jungkook uses Hoseok’s body as he lifts one foot and then another for Namjoon to take them off. He steals a few kisses and a light bite against Jungkook’s thigh.

Jungkook smiles and leans into Hoseok who whispers at him to hang on for a second. He releases the harness and may just steal a few touches of his own against Jungkook’s sensitive nipples.

“Namjoon-ah will help you clean up while I find us some clothes,” Hoseok says.

“There’s a chest over there that has some of our things in it. Seokjin-hyung likes to keep his options open once he’s out of drag.”

They both give him more kisses and then Namjoon lets him lean against his body while they move to the small bathroom. The shower is nothing more than a cubicle with a showerhead, but the water pressure is decent and the water is warm. Jungkook leans against the tiled wall and smiles. He watches as Namjoon tears the fishnets more to get them off. He winces as he takes off the wig and uses the mirror to get all the pins out of his hair. He is very careful with the choker, placing it neatly on the small counter. The bass from the club suddenly registers and Jungkook blushes, thinking of all those people out there while he was getting fucked for the first time.

“You okay, bunny?”

“Yeah. Just ... cloudy. Light. Feel so good, Daddy.”

“I’m glad. You might be sore tomorrow.”

“Hm, yeah.”

“Wish you were sore on Tuesday too so I can watch you squirm in your seat during class.”

“Gotta be good in class though, Daddy.”

“I know. You are so good in class. Such a good boy. Now come on. I need to clean up too.”

Jungkook obeys, though his movements are sluggish. After they are both clean, Namjoon runs the towel down his body to dry him off. They go back into the small room where Hoseok is wearing his own tight black pants but has thrown on a blue flowy shirt.

“There is way too much pink here.”

“Seokjin-hyung,” Namjoon says. ”It’s his favorite color.”

“Here, bunny. None of your clothes really made it out unscathed.” Hoseok brings him a pile of pink and white. The pants are white and kind of tight. He’s embarrassed that there aren’t any underwear because Hoseok hasn’t stopped looking at his crotch.

The pink sweater is soft against his skin. It’s fluffy and he kind of feels like he is wearing a feather boa. The V neck scoops low, low enough to show the edges of his muscles and to show off all the bite marks.

“Oops,” Hoseok says, trailing a finger down his chest. “Must have been hungry.”

“Hyung!”

Namjoon laughs. “You guys can go out through the club, but I can’t really be seen here out of my drag persona so I have to take the back exit.”

Jungkook frowns. “Hyung, Daddy, I ...”

Namjoon kisses him. “I know, bunny. I know it’s going to be hard for you and ... god, I’m going to be hard all the time.” He winks. “But you’re still my student and I can’t get fired.”

“I know. I ...”

“When I can find a time, when it’s safe, I’ll text you, okay?”

Jungkook nods. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Take care of him, hyung,” Namjoon says.

“Don’t worry, I will.”

Hoseok puts his arm around Jungkook and leads him back into the noise of the club. He winces against the sudden noise and bright lights.

“Can we just go home, hyung?” he shouts.

Hoseok nods. “Yeah. Let’s find Jimin and Taehyung and tell them.”

“Just send them a text, hyung.”

They get more attention than they want on their way out, stopped by people trying to say hi and others just to ogle Jungkook in his pretty clothes and all the bites on his chest. People will not stop looking at his chest. It’s exhausting and Jungkook just wants to sleep. He doesn’t want people to look at him anymore and Hoseok doesn’t have a jacket to hide under.

Hoseok pays for a taxi, and Jungkook is so grateful. By the time he staggers into his dorm room, he’s so tired and his head hurts and his body aches and his chest is tight and he feels like he’s going to cry. Oh, he already is.

Hoseok whispers soft words to him as he helps him out of his clothes, into pajamas and then into bed. He presses a kiss to his forehead and whispers that he’ll be right back and Jungkook curls up in the bed feeling lost and stupid and really, really dumb. It’s been the best day of his life and he feels so good and the sex was so fucking amazing, and yet, here he is crying. Hoseok brings him water and advil and he takes them both gratefully.

“Hyung, stay,” Jungkook says, gasps, begs.

Hoseok smiles. “Of course, bunny.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Jungkook says once Hoseok has changed into a borrowed pair of sweats and curls up in the small bed with him. “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Just a whole bunch of chemicals in your body going bye bye all of a sudden. Just a crash, baby. It’s okay to cry after something so emotional like that. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Jungkook curls up against Hoseok’s chest, finally sagging in relaxation. “I feel better now.”

Hoseok kisses the top of his head. “I’m glad. Sleep, bunny. I’ll keep you safe.”

Jungkook really likes the sound of that.

°----------°

Jungkook really hates the sound of Jimin screeching in the morning. Demanding details. Demanding to know how big Professor Dimples’ dick really is.

Jungkook sighs and stays hidden while Hoseok tells the annoying brats to go away.

Fingers card through his hair and a soft deep voice (Yoongi) whispers, “Congrats, bunny. He absolutely adores you.”

Jungkook tries not to smile too widely at that, keeping his face pressed against Hoseok’s chest.


	6. Corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I've decided to make a warning and I will add this to the tags. I hate to spoil the ending, but I also understand that people read fics and don't want to read fics they don't like,~~ so in order to keep from getting horrible comments at the end of this story, I am going to add an "ambiguous ending" tag and a "unclear endgame" tag.
> 
> My reasoning: This is a fic about one semester in Jungkook's college career. It is a 'slice of life' fic. I do not know who Jungkook is going to end up with for all the love and joy for the rest of his life. The focus of this fic is less on the relationships and more on Jungkook and his journey. He's still learning about himself. Will he end up with Namjoon? Or Hoseok? Or someone else? I don't know. ~~But neither one of those pairings is an endgame to the fic as I have it written. They don't fall desperately in love.~~
> 
> EDIT: DON'T FIGHT WITH YOUR CHARACTERS!
> 
>  ~~If you don't want to read a fic like that, and you were hoping for Namkook or Hopekook or even all three together, then this is not the fic for you.~~ Don't come at me.
> 
>  **Warnings:**  
>  Use of a derogatory slur toward Jungkook; and some exhibitionism; and Seokjin, because he needs his own warning.

**Week 9: The Next Day**  
Jungkook wakes up uncomfortable. And fucking sore. His back hurts, his ass hurts, god, everything hurts. He groans and tries to roll over, but Hoseok is still sleeping, mostly on top of him, and he whines and tries to move again.

Hoseok groans in protest. “Bunny, stop.”

“Hyung, get off me.”

Hoseok grumbles, but rolls to his side.

Jungkook is able to sit up and then regrets it immediately. “Fucking fuck.”

“What?” Hoseok asks, worried, but still not awake.

“My body hurts.”

Hoseok snorts. “Well, that’s because you had a billy club shoved up your ass. Mine does too, but probably not as much as yours. I’m used to it.”

“Not helping.”

He yawns. “Just take some advil and try not to sit on your butt.”

“Definitely not helping. Maybe hyung will get his wish.”

“What wish?”

“He said he wanted to see me squirming in my chair on Tuesday.”

Hoseok laughs.

“Why are you being loud, Jungkook-ie?” Jimin asks as he sits up and rubs at his eyes. His tank top is falling off his shoulder and his hair is all over the place.

“His butt hurts.”

Jimin sucks his lips into his mouth and tries not to laugh. And fails.

“Fuck you!” Jungkook shouts. “It hurts.”

Jimin’s eyes narrow. “You better not be bleeding or I’m going to shove a fork in Professor Dimples’ dimples.”

“He’s not,” Hoseok says. “Namjoon-ah knows how to use his dick and he was incredibly gentle.”

“Gentle?” Jungkook almost shouts. “That was gentle!”

“Yes. He spent so much time eating you out and stretching you out.”

“Hot, god, that’s hot,” Jimin says with a whimper.

“A lesser man would have shoved his dick in your ass, pounded into it for a few minutes and then came and left you to bleed. A sword like Namjoon’s can be dangerous if wielded without caution.”

Jimin moans and falls onto his pillow. “This isn’t fair! Why won’t Yoongi share him?”

“I thought they weren’t--”

Jimin waves that away. “They aren’t. Not anymore, but it’s because Yoongi is dating me and apparently, Namjoon-ah doesn’t get involved with couples. He and Yoongi used to fuck all the time before we started dating. Remember, Yoongi is demisexual so they have to have an emotional connection with someone, and they and Professor Dimples have been friends since they were teenagers. But if I’m okay with it, and Yoongi is okay with it, then why can’t we fuck? I want that dick!”

“Whose dick?” Taehyung asks.

“Professor Dimples.”

“Are you still going on about that?”

“Yes, it’s not fair.”

“And you’re being childish.”

“Well, Jungkook gets it, Hoseok gets it, and apparently his roommate Seokjin-shi gets it, so I should be able to get it too.”

“Wait? What? Who?” Jungkook says.

“Kim Seokjin. He’s Professor Kim’s roommate, and Yoongi says they fuck a lot.”

Jungkook frowns. “Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“Bunny, are you upset about that?”

Jungkook thinks about it. “Um, no? I don’t know. I mean, I know he’s not my boyfriend, but--”

“And now you know how I feel having to share you with everyone,” Hoseok says with a grin.

Jungkook’s frown deepens. “Oh. But ... this is so confusing.”

“Do you have feelings for Professor Dimples?” Jimin asks.

“Feelings? I mean, no. I don’t think so.” He glances at Hoseok. “I don’t even know him.”

Jimin nods. “Good. Don’t ever forget that sex and feelings are separate. One does not equal the other in any way.”

“But they can,” Taehyung argues. “They really can, and you’re hurting Yoongi by being mad at them for doing nothing more than protecting their friend.”

“I’m not hurting them. If they are mad at me or hurt, then they still wouldn’t be hanging around me.”

“You think just anyone will hang out with you after you treated them like that, after you sit there and ignore them, and will barely touch them? Yoongi still hangs around you because they love you.”

“You know they don’t. Not like that.”

“In their own way, they do! Just like I love you!”

“Are you mad that I’m thirsty over Professor Dimples? Is that where this is coming from? Taehyung, we aren’t dating.”

Taehyung swallows and nods. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I don't care about my penguin, even if you don’t care about yours.” He turns right back around and leaves the room. His bedroom door slams.

Jimin sighs. “What is wrong with him?”

“Um, pretty sure he just told you that he doesn’t think you care about a penguin,” Hoseok says.

“Penguin?” Jungkook asks.

Jimin smiles. “Penguins mate for life. It’s a nature thing. No matter where they are or what happens, or how long a penguin is gone from a nest and their mate, they always come back. And if the penguin is killed, the other penguin just keeps waiting. We’ve always called each other our penguin.”

“That’s ... kind of sweet,” Jungkook says, “in a tragic kind of way.”

Jimin glares at him. “Why, because I’m with Yoongi?”

“I don’t know. I don’t understand your relationship. But if you love Taehyung, then you should act like it, and if you love Yoongi, even if they don’t love you back in the same way, then you should act like it. I don’t know if you’re acting like it right now when you’re thirsting after other people and fucking other people. And Taehyung feels like you don’t care about him or Yoongi because you’re doing that.”

Jimin stares at him and then says, “Whatever,” and buries back into his covers.

“Wasn’t Yoongi here this morning?” Jungkook asks, a flicker of memory of a soft voice and fingers in his hair.

“Yeah, but they left when Jimin kept ignoring them and said they had a project to work on anyway.”

“Oh.”

The Jimin-shaped blob under his blanket clenches into a tighter ball.

°----------°

Jungkook’s ass hurts. He’d used all of Monday to relax, get caught up on homework, stay off his feet, and his ass, and then Hoseok, fucking Hoseok, said: ”Namjoon said he wanted to see you squirming in your chair, right? Let’s not disappoint him. Let me fuck you.”

And Hoseok had fucked him sideways, with his leg pretty much at his shoulder, and he felt good, god, it felt good, but now.

Jungkook enters his English classroom a few minutes before class. He isn’t early and when he dares to look up to see Professor Kim watching him, Professor Kim looks almost upset. But he smiles, nods in greeting, and watches as Jungkook sits.

And winces. God, Hoseok had been rough. But fuck, Jungkook loved it, loved not being able to come before Hoseok, loved being stretched open and teased. He twists again and then dares a glance up just to see Professor Kim staring at him with his eyes narrowed.

Jungkook smiles. That’s all. And he takes out his copy of Ender’s Game and his notebook. And a baby blue pen.

Professor Kim is still typing at exactly 2:30 and Jungkook isn’t the only one that is a little weirded out by that. He holds his breath, watching as Professor Kim types, and then daringly, he exchanges glances with a few of the other students. No one dares to say anything.

And then the laptop slams shut and Jungkook jumps, and then hisses and winces, because ow. That hurt.

“I hope you all did the reading that I assigned you and that you have your list of words ready to be checked off.”

There are a few grumbles at that, but all the students remove something from their bags.

“While I go around and give you credit or not, answer this question.” He turns around and writes the question up on the board. “ _What do you think about how the chapters start? Was it confusing to read the dialogue without knowing who was talking? Why do you think Orson Scott Card chose to start every chapter that way?_ ”

When he is done and turns back to the class, one of the other students raises her hand. “Yes, Seulgi-shi?”

“Aren’t you passing back our last daily journals from Thursday?”

For the briefest of moments, Professor Kim glances at Jungkook and then says, “No. Due to .. well, let’s just say that someone spilled wine all over them while I was trying to grade them and this is the first time in two years that I’ve ever given anyone a free pass on an assignment, but since it’s the entire class and you can’t really control your friends, especially not my chaotic friends who do not understand what responsibility is, then it’s justifiable. Consider yourselves lucky that Seokjin-hyung is a drunkard.”

Jungkook covers his mouth with a hand and giggles. He isn’t the only one who laughs, but most of them are in relief.

“Get started.”

Jungkook is halfway through answering the question when he realizes that Professor Kim probably came all over his paper and that there was no wine, and ... fuck. Now his dick is hard, and he wasn’t really aware of where Professor Kim was in the classroom, but now he is right next to Jungkook’s desk. He reaches to his book, flips through the first couple of chapters and hums in approval at how Jungkook has annotated the story.

“You okay, Jungkook-shi?” he whispers.

Jungkook swallows and nods. “Just ... just a little sore. From some excessive dancing with Hoseok-hyung yesterday. Really excessive stretching too.” Jungkook makes sure to add “yesterday” so Professor Kim knows it wasn’t from him.

“Take better care of yourself,” he says, still almost a whisper. Definitely anger in there.

Jungkook bites his lip and can’t really believe his own daring when he says, “Hyung is doing a good job at that.”

Professor Kim bites back a low growl. It’s just a short noise, and then he drops Jungkook’s book on the desk louder than necessary and continues on through the class.

Jungkook bites his lip against a smile and keeps working.

°----------°

Later that day, Jungkook is attempting to take a nap when Taehyung barrels into the room with a “CHIM CHIM GUESS WHAT?”

Jungkook groans and mumbles. “Jimin-hyung isn’t here.”

Taehyung stands in the middle of the room, like he doesn’t quite know what to do. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he isn’t here. He left suddenly like an hour ago. I thought he went to meet with you.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “I’ve been in my room doing homework.” He sits on Jungkook’s bed, and Jungkook grunts in annoyance, but moves so Taehyung can lay down next to him. He takes out his phone, probably to message Jimin.

“So what’s your big news?” Jungkook asks, leaning his head against Taehyung’s shoulder.

“I got advanced approval for our club!” Taehyung says and throws his hands up with a shout. “I don’t have to wait for the board of directors meeting. We can have our first meeting whenever we want.”

Jungkook smiles. “That’s great, hyung.”

Taehyung waggles his eyebrows. “It’s all because of you and your ass, bunny. Taking a pounding for us like a true vice president.”

Jungkook blushes and looks away. “Never mind. You’re a jerk. I take away my congratulations.”

Taehyung laughs and spoons up behind him, hand slipping under his T-shirt with a sigh. “You’re so pretty, Jungkook-ie. There’s no way Professor Kim would have been able to resist you.”

“Everyone seems to be having a hard time resisting me,” Jungkook grumbles into his pillow and grabs Taehyung’s wrist to keep his hand out of his sweatpants.

Taehyung laughs and blows a raspberry on his neck.

“Damn it, hyung,” Jungkook says and tries to squirm away. But it’s a dorm bed. There’s barely enough room for Jungkook.

Taehyung chuckles and presses softer kisses to his neck.

“So what do we need to do next for the club?” Jungkook asks.

“We need to schedule a room for the first meeting and then make fliers. I already have a flier ready, I just need the date and location. Then we have to create all the social media platforms and if Yoongi would hurry up with a short theme song, we can make videos and--”

Jungkook laughs. “Hyung, hang on. Just ... I think we need to just have a meeting first. Lots of the others have exams this week, and we don’t have a lot of time before break.”

“You’re right,” he sighs. “So do you think, the week after break?”

“Yeah, I think that will be good. And that will give people like Amber and Jackson enough time to make our social media things really awesome instead of just half-assing it just to get it up.”

“Wanna ass something and get something up,” Taehyung grumbles and rubs his dick against Jungkook’s ass.

“Yah, hyung. Stop. I was trying to take a nap.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” It is quiet for a moment, and then Taehyung asks, “Do you think Jimin is mad at me for what I said about him and Yoongi the other day? He isn’t texting me as much and he ... he’s kind of ignoring me, I think.”

“No. I don’t think he’s mad at all. Or he’s probably mad at himself. I saw him talking to Yoongi on the phone. Or texting at least. Maybe that’s why he rushed out earlier.”

“Maybe. The two of them make my head spin. I wish I was in love with Jimin. It’d make things so much easier because we’re soulmates.”

“That’s so confusing.”

“I know! I just ... I mean, I love him. He will always be in my life, but I don’t think it’s romantic love. But he loves Yoongi, like really, really loves Yoongi, and I know it’s painful for him to know that Yoongi doesn’t love him back, not like that, so I do what I can to love him as much as I can, and I mean, I love Yoongi too, but that is definitely just as a friend, like I love you, bunny, and then there’s the sex, like Yoongi and Jimin are ... are ... they’re so passionate. I don’t think you can have sex like that without love, but Yoongi doesn’t love him, and I sometimes think that the sex I have with Jimin isn’t passionate enough but the love in my chest is, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t understand how Jimin can fuck around when he has a partner and he has me. I don’t understand why Yoongi lets him fuck around, when Yoongi himself won’t because Jimin is their partner.”

Jungkook smiles. “I don’t know what to tell you because I don’t know how any of you feel. But Jimin is your soulmate, so he will still be your friend no matter what.”

“Was Professor Kim nice to you in class today?”

Jungkook smiles at the obvious attempt to change the subject. “Yes, he was.” Jungkook squirms a little and then freezes when he remembers how close Taehyung is pressed against him. “I mean, he was a little peeved because I was squirming in my chair from Hoseok-hyung yesterday.”

“Yeah, I heard all of that, bunny. You are kind of noisy.”

“Fuck off.” He blushes.

“But Professor Kim was okay?”

“Yeah, it’s not like he can do or say anything while in class.”

“Good. I’m glad you have his attention. You are really lucky. Professor Kim is hot.”

“Yeah, he is.”

There’s a heavy thud at the door, and then a moan and a whimper. The doorknob jiggles, and then Jimin practically falls through the door, and he isn’t alone. Yoongi is attached to his neck and it looks like both of them are about to lose their pants.

Jungkook groans and tries to bury his head into his pillow. He isn’t going to get a nap now.

“Want a hand job while they fuck?” Taehyung asks.

“No. Fuck.”

“You can think about Professor Dimples and I won’t be upset.”

“No, Taehyung. Get your hands out of my underwear.”

“No fun,” Jimin grumbles from his bed and then moans. Yoongi’s deep voice says something that Jungkook cannot understand, but it makes Jimin whimper out an apology. “Taehyung, is ... can we ... fuck.”

Taehyung sighs. “Yeah, whatever.”

There’s more shuffling, kissing, moaning, as the two of them stagger through the doors, getting caught on a wall for a moment, on their way to Taehyung’s room. Jimin’s pants and underwear don’t make it with them, crumpled up in the middle of the floor.

Jungkook stares at it for a moment, then throws his arm over his eyes. “You okay?”

Moaning starts from the other room.

Taehyung grumbles and sits up. “I guess. I mean, I ... I get that ... I don’t know what I get.”

“Me neither. I don’t know what’s going on. Did they make up?”

“I don’t know. I guess so. I mean, they weren’t really fighting. They were fighting, but not fighting, fighting. They always fuck after a fight. I mean, they always fuck, but ... Jimin isn’t really, he’s still kind of mad at me, and they usually let me watch, but he didn’t even offer.”

“Well, they were a little distracted.”

“Never enough to ignore me though. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

Jungkook frowns and settles his hands on Taehyung’s waist before pulling him back to the bed. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. You and Jimin are soulmates. Let them fuck it out and then you can talk to him.”

Taehyung struggles a little and then gives up and flops on Jungkook’s chest. He throws a leg over Jungkook’s thighs and an arm over his chest and tugs at his shirt. “Maybe. Maybe not.” He tilts his head up and pouts. “Will you kiss me? I like being kissed. I promise I’ll behave.”

Jungkook smiles, runs his hand through Taehyung’s hair. His eyes flutter shut.

“Sure,” Jungkook says. “No homo, though.”

Taehyung laughs. “A little homo.” He tilts his head up.

Jungkook nods and presses a kiss to his cheek and then his forehead and then his lips. “Okay. A little homo.”

Taehyung moans and presses their lips together. It’s a few moments before he relaxes and Jungkook follows along, sliding his tongue against Taehyung’s lips and then into his mouth. Taehyung whines and gives up control and Jungkook isn’t sure what to do with that. He’s usually the one following along, but this is nice too, with Taehyung relaxed against him, Taehyung’s mouth pliant under his. He likes it, but only because it’s making Taehyung feel better.

They don’t kiss for very long. Just a few minutes. Taehyung’s hand finds its way back up under Jungkook’s T-shirt, but that’s as far as it goes.

Based on the thumping and whining from the other room, Jimin and Yoongi definitely didn’t stop at kissing.

“Thanks, bunny,” Taehyung says and yawns. “Sorry about your nap.”

“It’s okay. Sorry about your erection.”

Taehyung chuckles and kisses the spot just above his collar. “It’s okay.”

Jungkook doesn't really sleep, but they both relax. It's almost an hour later, an hour of Taehyung marking Jimin's orgasms and Yoongi's change of positions and a quick shower, when the two of them shuffle into the room and sit on Jimin's bed.

Taehyung sits up. "Everything okay now?"

Jimin curls up against Yoongi's side. "Yeah. We are okay."

"Good. You were being stupid."

Jimin sticks out his tongue.

"So now can I tell you my great news?"

"What great news?"

"I got advanced approval for the club from the board! They sent me an email!"

Jimin jumps up with a shout. "That's great, TaeTae!"

"We can schedule our first meeting already. I talked to Jungkook and he said the week after break is the best because we have exams this week and break will give us a chance to set it all up and make it amazing!"

"Fuck yeah we will!"

"Hang on!" Taehyung spins away and goes into his room. "Holy fuck it smells like spunk in here, assholes. You better have changed my sheets. Fuck, why didn't you open the window and light a candle?"

Yoongi huffs and says, "I'll do it." They kiss Jimin's cheek on the way and pass Taehyung, who is clutching his GSA folder. Yoongi smiles and stops him just long enough for a hug. Flustered, Taehyung staggers into the room and folds down to the floor, and Jimin sits down too.

Flipping open the folder, Taehyung says, "I think the best place for the first meeting is one of those art rooms with tables instead of desks. It will force people to sit next to each other and make silly games easier."

“G-games?” Jungkook says and leans over.

“Yeah, just silly getting-to-know-you kind of games to help break the ice.”

Jungkook whines. “I fucking hate those.”

“Because you have to talk to people,” Jimin says. “Don’t worry. We won’t make you play if you’re uncomfortable. I think you and your ass have done enough for the club.”

“Hell yeah, it has,” Taehyung says, and they high-five.

Jungkook frowns. He knows they’re right. He really doesn’t like those games, and he gets really anxious during them, and most of the time, he can’t talk. He’s always made bad impressions from his teachers and classmates because he can’t open his mouth sometimes even to say his own name.

But he has friends now. Strangely. It’s really weird. For Jungkook. These two, who would do anything for him, and Yoongi probably. Definitely Hoseok. Hoseok is definitely his friend, and he actually talked to Jackson on the phone about rapping the other day. Taehyung’s roommate Yugyeuom has been texting him randomly through the day when they are both working to give him encouragement. And to some extent, even Professor Kim, though he wouldn’t really say they were friends. Their relationship is going to be complicated, but Jungkook knows, without a single doubt, that if he needed Professor Kim, Namjoon-hyung, Daddy, for anything, that he would drop whatever he was doing and show up to help him.

Jungkook’s cheeks heat up and he buries his face against his blanket.

“You okay, bunny?” Yoongi asks.

Immediately the other two look up at him in concern.

Jungkook smiles. “Yeah ... yeah. I’m okay.”

They all smile at him and Taehyung goes back to his planning.

“You’re buying pizza, right, Yoongi? Okay. So.”

“Wait, you brat!”

“WE NEED TO CONTACT THE OTHERS TO GET THEM TO WORK ON THE SOCIAL MEDIA ACCOUNTS,” Taehyung yells over Yoongi’s protests.

Yoongi throws a pillow at him. Jimin giggles and leans back against Yoongi’s legs. Yoongi’s protests drop into grumbles. 

Until Taehyung smiles over at them and says, “And donuts too, okay? Maybe a cake.”

And Yoongi launches himself at him to tickle his sides in retaliation.

°----------°

The next class, Jungkook arrives almost ten minutes early. "Hi."

"Hi." Professor Kim's smile sends happy tingles through Jungkook's body. "You're here early."

"I wanted to see you."

"While I appreciate and definitely feel the same way, we can't let others get the wrong idea by you coming here so early."

Jungkook nods. Huffs through a pout. "I know but-"

"You know if I could, I'd be bending you over that desk and eating out your plump bunny ass right now."

Jungkook chokes back a whimper as another student enters the classroom. Professor Kim smiles and then goes back to his laptop.

Jungkook fists his hands on the top of the desk and tries to control his dick. It doesn't work. He shakes as he takes his materials for class out, blushing when his book thumps to the floor. He sends glances to Professor Kim. God, he looks amazing. A cream sweater with an almost obscene v-neck and material that clings to his pecs, and olive green pants doing their best to keep those thighs covered. There's a matching suit jacket thrown over the chair. His hair is loose around his face, but styled in waves and his glasses are thick black rims. He actually is wearing black studs and a Gucci necklace.

It's hopeless.

So he doesn't try and he looks up and drinks in all the details of his tanned skin, collarbone, and the way the sweater clings to his chest. There aren’t hickys on his neck anymore and Jungkook frowns. Next time, he’s putting one, right there, under his ear where the skin just glistens. He doesn't care if he has an erection all class. He will no matter what, so might as well enjoy the eye candy.

Professor Kim starts passing back their last journals. Jungkook eagerly takes his. 

In English at the top it says, " _This question wasn't that hard, Jungkook. Your writing is too stiff. You need to prepare yourself and loosen up. Relax. You're under too much pressure._ "

Jungkook frowns at the notes. He thought he had done well. But those words, in English. Fuck. He chokes on his own spit as he suddenly understands all the innuendos, and whines, crumpling the paper. 

"Oh, did the golden student finally get a critical comment?" the student next to him says with disdain.

Jungkook looks over at him. He thinks his name is Soobin. Considering the way his journals are always marked up, Jungkook is surprised that he hasn't dropped the class.

"He favors you so much. It's not fair."

"It's because I do my work," Jungkook whispers. 

"It's because you're sucking his dick, fag."

Jungkook feels his eyes widen. He has never been called that before. There's a sharp pain in his chest, and he looks away trying not to cry. He says something else. Just as derogatory, but it sounds like white noise. It hurts and Jungkook tries to curl away from it. But then he remembers Jimin and Taehyung and their new club and he narrows his eyes. Takes a deep breath. He tightens a fist on his desk and looks at the smug look on the asshole's face.

"You're j-j-just jealous because I sp-speak English b-b-better than you. F-fuck off." His voice comes out louder than he thought and his cheeks go bright red.

"Jungkook-shi, Soohyun-shi, is there a problem?"

"No sir," they both say. 

He raises an eyebrow. "What did I tell you about cursing in my classroom, Jungkook -shi?"

Jungkook grumbles an apology and then sits up with a grin. "I remember, sir." He turns to Soohyun and says, " _I speak English b-better than you, so fuck off._ "

Professor Kim cuts off what can't be anything but a laugh. "Jungkook-shi."

Soohyun glares at him.

Jungkook smirks, faces front, and meets Professor Kim's eyes. He shakes his head and starts the lesson.

"Bitch," Soohyun mutters under his breath.

Jungkook ignores him and instead focuses on the way the green pants stretch and cling to his ass and thighs. Well, he also focuses on Professor Kim’s lecture about the chapters they had read, but that’s secondary.

" _The good news_ ," Professor Kim says at the end of class, " _is that next week is vacation and after that you won't have to read Ender's Game anymore._ "

There is a collective sound of relief, that stops in the silence and Professor Kim's smile is sinister. That eyebrow goes up. Like he’s waiting, waiting for--

" _We have to read the rest of the book over break_ ," Jungkook says.

" _Exactly right, as always, Jungkook-shi._ "

Jungkook doesn't grumble out loud, but he is only one of the few who don't. He isn't worried, he only has to read a few more chapters, but the others, if they were only reading the assigned chapters, still have half the book left.

" _On the Tuesday when we return, you will have a pop quiz. Is it a pop quiz if I let you know? Maybe not. But it will be because you don't know what question I will be asking. I am not completely evil--_ "

Jungkook snorts without meaning to and earns himself a Lifted Eyebrow Look that makes his half hard dick fill.

" _There will be a possibility of four questions. You will answer one. You will be allowed one notecard with notes in Korean. Not English words spelled out in Korean. Also, the word lists and annotations will be due as normal._ "

Professor Kim turns to the board and writes four questions in Korean:  
1\. Religion isn’t explicitly discussed in the book. Explain how religion fits into the society of Ender’s Game.  
2\. At the end, Ender learns that the game has been an actual war. Describe Ender’s reaction to this. Would you have the same reaction? Explain your answer.  
3\. Valentine is rejected by the military because she’s too nice. Was this decision wrong or right? Explain your answer.  
4\. This book is all about manipulation. Explain two instances of manipulation and discuss the effects on the characters. Did you feel manipulated while reading this book? Why or Why not?

" _The question you receive will be the English translation of one of these four. You will not all be receiving the same question. You will be required to write five hundred words and use at least one quote from the book. That week, we will watch the Ender's Game movie._ "

Jungkook scribbles the questions down in his notebook, using a different color for each one. Over the break, he’ll write out each of his responses, find quotes that fit each one, and try his best to memorize them to make it easier on himself for the test.

" _Have a fantastic break_ ," he says with a smile that says he is enjoying this all way too much.

Jungkook knows that smile. It was directed at him more than once when Jungkook was begging to come.

Soohyun shoves his hip into Jungkook's shoulder. It is so juvenile that Jungkook doesn't even let it bother him and just ignores it. When he looks up again, Professor Kim is watching them.

"Jungkook-shi?"

Jungkook waves the concern away. "Just a homophobe, sir."

"What?"

"He called me a fag and said I only get good grades because I suck your dick."

Professor Kim takes a deep breath. They aren't alone in the classroom yet, so Professor Kim doesn't say anything.

"It's fine," Jungkook says. "He's just jealous."

"If he says something like that to you again, let me know."

"I will."

"I heard your new club got advanced approval from the board, congratulations."

Jungkook smiles widely. "Thanks. We are really excited."

"Who is going to be your faculty advisor?"

"Huh? Faculty advisor?"

Professor Kim's eyes narrow. "All clubs have to have a faculty member to supervise their meetings, especially one like this that is controversial. It’s to make sure there are no problems and things stay safe."

"Controversial?" a girl says.

Professor Kim looks over at her. "Yes. Jungkook-shi and his friends are starting a Gay Staight Alliance club here at the school."

"Oh. I ... that's... neat." She winces.

He frowns at her and then turns back to Jungkook. "Without proper faculty representation, a club can be banned by breaching the rules."

"The email didn't tell us that!"

"Are you really surprised, Jungkook-shi? No wonder they approved it so fast. If you don't have someone there, then the club would be disbanded immediately. They didn’t tell you so they could do that. But don't worry. I will be there if you'll have me."

"Thanks, Professor!"

"Um, Jungkook-shi?"

Jungkook looks over at the girl who has moved closer and is clutching her notebook to her chest.

"Can I come? I mean I'm not gay or anything like that, not that there is anything wrong with you or I mean I don't want to assume, but--" She lifts the notebook to her face.

"It's a Gay Straight Alliance, Suelgi-shi. Everyone is welcome."

"Okay, I... okay. I just have questions, I mean not about me. My .... my little brother. He ... He came out to me and I don't know what to do or who to talk to. No one can know. He is only fifteen. Our dad will kill him."

Jungkook is sure she isn't kidding.

Professor Kim nods. "I'm sure the club can help you, especially with resources for you and your brother. When is the first meeting?"

"W-we don't know yet. After break though. Thursday or Friday. Taehyung is trying to get approval for one of the multimedia art rooms."

Professor Kim nods. "I will make sure it happens. Now, both of you get out of here. You have tons of work to do." He winks at them.

"You're kind of sadistic, sir." Jungkook blushes.

Professor Kim laughs but says nothing else.

Jungkook gathers up the rest of his things. He doesn't realize Seulgi has followed him out until she clears her throat. 

“Are you sure it is okay that I come?”

“Um, o-of c-course. It's for everyone.”

“I don't get it, I mean, I know that's really ignorant of me, but I just ... why would you ... no. I'm sorry.”

“Hey, if you u-understand that you're being ignorant then I don't really think you are.”

She smiles.

“Um, hey, since I d-d-don't know what d-d-day the first meeting will be, if you g-give me your number, I'll t-text you.”

“Really? Thank you so much, Jungkook-shi.”

Jungkook hands her his phone and waits while she enters her number.

“Well,” she starts, and then goes, turns around and shuffles away.

Jungkook turns to head to his dorm and takes only a few steps before something slams into his side.

"Oh my god, Jungkook-ie, did you just get a girl’s number? Seulgi-shi’s number? She is the cutest girl on campus!”

It's Jimin and Taehyung, and Jungkook has to adjust his feet to keep from falling. He twists, too, and hooks his hands under Jimin's knees to piggyback him.

“Oh my god, if you need me to teach you how to eat pussy, I’ll call Yuri. She’s my go-to girl when I feel like having straight sex.”

"No! It's for the club," Jungkook says, trying not to blush. "She wants to come to the first meeting. I told her that I would let her know when that was."

"Already recruiting? Good job, bunny!" Taehyung says.

"You're going to make such a great vice president," Jimin says and lands a wet kiss to the skin bared by the neck of his T-shirt pulled down by Jimin's grip.

"I almost wasn't," Jungkook says and tells them about the faculty advisor. 

"Assholes," Jimin grumbles. "What's it anyone's business what I like shoved in my asshole?"

"We are so lucky to have Professor Kim on our side," Taehyung says, "especially you, bunny. Fuck, he is hot."

"Thank you, Taehyung-shi."

Jungkook almost drops Jimin when he turns around. Professor Kim is right behind them. 

"Oh my god," Taehyung whispers in awe. "Oh my god. Hi. And, fuck, I mean, sorry, sir. I ... wow ..."

Namjoon smiles at him. "Hello. We haven't been properly introduced. I am Professor Kim Namjoon." He bows.

Taehyung immediately bows lower and says, "Kim Taehyung," while holding the bow. "I am sorry for my crassness."

"I am flattered by your crassness. And Park Jimin, I definitely know way more about you than is appropriate. Your partner is incredibly crass."

Jimin smiles almost proudly at that statement.

Taehyung is still bowing. "Thank you so much for all your help and support for my club."

"Our club," Jimin snaps with a swat at Taehyung’s shoulder. He misses because Jungkook steps away.

"Our club. We couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Our little bunny-"

Jungkook's cheeks burn red. And he can feel Jimin's grin.

"-was just telling me you were trying to secure an art room for the first meeting."

"Yes, sir."

"If it doesn't work, let me know. I will cancel one of my classes and you can hold it in my room."

Taehyung stares at him with wide eyes and then his mouth stretches open in his wide boxy grin. "Oh my god thank you!"

He throws himself at Professor Kim and hugs him.

He laughs and pats Taehyung on the back.

"Oh my god sorry." He yanks away from him.

"No worries. You boys enjoy your vacation."

He walks away and they all stare in silence before Jimin says, "Fuck, I need to study English."

°----------°

 **Week 10: VACATION**  
Jungkook forgoes beginning-of-the-break parties that weekend in order to get all his work done. He has no desire to leave it to the very last minute. As a reward to himself, he invites Hoseok over on Sunday night and for once, sexiles Jimin. Who obviously doesn't mind and just drags Yoongi over to Taehyung’s for the night.

Waking up all curled up with Hoseok is much nicer than he expects. Sleeping in on Monday and having absolutely nowhere to be and nothing to do is even nicer. No homework. No dance workshop. No anxiety about classes on Tuesday.

Lips press against his neck and he whimpers. Fingers tug on his morning erection. Jungkook wants to sleep more, but the traitorous thing has other ideas. He is barely awake when he shifts onto his stomach and Hoseok moans as he slides back inside him. It kind of hurts. Not really. Still feels good. Jungkook ruts against his bed as the cobwebs of the morning clear.

“Good morning, bunny,” Hoseok whispers.

Jungkook whines, but can’t actually talk.

Hoseok chuckles before sucking and biting at his shoulder. The flare of pain has Jungkook rutting faster, pleasure coiling through him faster, and his orgasm on the brink of release almost too soon. Or it would be too soon if Hoseok wasn’t right there with him.

His hips stutter, a heavy moan echoes through the room, there’s a groan from somewhere else, and Jungkook realizes that Jimin is in his own bed and Hoseok just fucked him in front of other people and oh god, why is that so hot? And Jungkook comes, not bothering to muffle his cry as his body shakes through its weak release.

“Fuck you two, it’s early,” Jimin murmurs.

“It’s almost ten,” Hoseok replies, a bit breathless from his orgasm.

“On the first technical day of vacation, shut up.”

Jungkook whines as his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Hoseok says more to them than him. “Our bunny is yummy.” He runs his hands up and down Jungkook’s sides, pressing more kisses and soft bites to his back and shoulders. When he shifts his hips and slips his dick out, Jungkook whines.

“Turning into a cockwhore like Jimin.”

“Love me some dick,” Jimin murmurs.

“Love me some sleep. Shut the fuck up,” Yoongi demands.

Hoseok huffs out a breath. “I’m going to go use your shower, bunny. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you up before I leave.”

Jungkook hums in agreement. The light floaty in his head has already made him forget his panic at being the center of attention that morning. His sheets are gross, but he can change them later. After a nap.

°----------°

Monday is such a great day, Jungkook decides later. For the first time in weeks, he feels relaxed and well rested. There's no looming deadline. There’s no pressure or stress to finish anything. And his body has hit its peak laziness. It’s only three in the afternoon, and Jungkook feels like he wants to take another nap. It definitely helps that he’s already had a couple of orgasms and had his brains fucked out of his body the night before.

“Oh fuck,” Yoongi says from the other side of the room.

“What?” Jimin asks.

“Um, Jin is on his way over?” they say, like a question. They are staring at his phone in fear.

“Who?”

“Seokjin. He is Namjoon-ah’s roommate and best friend, and you might know him better as the Glinda the Good Bitch of Itaewon.”

“What? The drag queen? I didn’t know his roommate was one of the other drag queens,” Jimin says, sitting up. “Why is he on his way over here?”

“Apparently, he needs to meet this bunny kid that Namjoon won’t stop talking about.” Yoongi meets Jungkook’s eyes and Jungkook blushes at their smirk. “Namjoon won’t shut the fuck up about you, bunny. It’s obnoxious, so I don’t blame Seokjin at all. Don’t worry. Seokjin is mostly harmless.”

“Mostly?” Jimin squeaks.

“Yeah. Mostly.” They don’t clarify.

Jungkook is a little nervous.

“Oh good, he’s bringing food, and coffee.”

Jungkook smiles and is suddenly a bit more excited to meet him. “What’s he like?”

Yoongi tilts their head and ponders that. “Seokjin is ... well, he’s a lot. He’s a handful. There are sometimes where I want to shove my fist in his mouth just to shut him up. But he’s also the most caring and amazing friend, and he takes really good care of Namjoon-ah, who is mostly just a clutz and scatterbrained when it comes to work and learning. Don’t worry. He’s going to love you.”

“Who doesn’t love Jungkook?” Jimin grumbles.

Jungkook frowns and Jimin quickly smiles. “Oh, bunny, I didn't mean for that to sound so mean. It’s just very hard not to like you and almost everyone that meets you wants to eat you. I doubt Seokjin-shi will be any different.”

About fifteen minutes later, there’s a rapid knock on the door followed by a voice saying, “Suga-cube. Open the door.”

“Oh god, don’t call me that!”

“Suga?” Jimin asks.

“It’s nothing.” Yoongi scrambles up to open the door and Jungkook almost chokes at the gorgeous man that walks through the door. He’s tall, broad shouldered, and looks like a model. It’s easy to see his features reflected in what he remembers from the drag queen. He’s wearing a loose pink sweater and cream pants, but god, his waist is small. Jungkook licks his lips, because damn. He is no longer jealous of Namjoon sleeping with him. If Seokjin were his roommate, he’d probably fuck him too.

“Ooh, is this Jungkook-shi? He is cute. Wow. You’re so cute. Stand up, come on, stand up. Let me ... wow. Look at those arms!”

Jungkook blushes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“And ... holy fuck, no wonder Namjoon is so fucking gaga over you.”

“Yeah, gag is right,” Yoongi says.

“Shut it, Suga-love.”

“I really hate you.”

Seokjin looks Jungkook up and down, and then again, and again. Jungkook winces under the scrutiny.

“It’s nice to meet you, Seokjin-shi,” Jungkook says and bows.

“Oh my god, he’s so precious, but fuck ...” Seokjin steps into him and grabs his T-shirt. Jungkook holds his breath, waiting for a kiss because that seems to be what everyone does when they meet him. But Seokjin doesn’t kiss him, just bunches his T-shirt around his waist with a happy moan.

“I’ll be back in a while,” he says, turning and heading for the door.

“What?” Yoongi says. “You just got here!”

“Just a quick interruption. I know you’ll miss me, Suga-cube.” He winks at them.

“Oh fuck. Never mind. Get out.”

Seokjin cackles, points a finger at Jungkook, and says, “Don’t go anywhere. Enjoy your breakfast.”

And then he’s gone, just as quickly as he arrived.

“What the fuck was that?” Jimin asks.

“Seokjin,” Yoongi says as if that’s enough of an explanation. “Whatever. Let’s just eat and have coffee.”

Jungkook is confused too but he isn't about to say no to free breakfast and coffee. He listens to Jimin pester Yoongi for details about the name “Suga,” but they keep their mouth shut with a tight smile.

Almost a half hour later, Seokjin knocks on the door and saunters in without waiting for them to open it. He sets a bag on Jungkook's bed and smiles at him.

"Come here, pretty bunny."

Jungkook stares at him, feeling his cheeks flush at the name. He is a little scared, but he stands up. Seokjin hums in approval. “Shirt off.”

“What?” Jimin asks.

“Trust me.”

“Don’t trust him,” Yoongi says.

“Shut up, Suga.”

“Don’t call me that, Glinda.”

“It’s not bad. I promise.”

Jungkook doesn’t know what to do.

Finally, Seokjin snorts. “Fine. I’ll ruin the surprise. I brought over a corset. You have just about the most perfect waist for one.”

Most of what he says is drowned out by Jimin’s sudden squeal and Taehyung chanting: “Put it on! Put it on!”

Jungkook flushes and bites his lip. A corset? Aren’t those for girls? He asks that out loud.

Seokjin nods. “A common misconception, but historically, men used to wear corsets more often than you’d think. Yes, it was taboo, but they did it for the same reasons women did, to fit in with the style at the time. It makes your shoulders look broader and slims your waist so you can fit into shirts more easily. And did you know that high heels were invented for men? And skirts, I mean ... come on. Direct access to piss and fuck wherever you want.” He takes the bag and removes some pale fabric from it. It’s peach. Or pink. Or a combination. Light orange. Jungkook isn’t sure. It’s not really flesh colored, too bright for that. But creamy peach.

“Will you try it? Just for my sake. I have a bad habit of envisioning everyone in a corset, but you ...” Seokjin looks him up and down. “It’s the first time that my imagination might pale in comparison to the real thing. I’m usually disappointed, aren’t I, Suga-cube?”

“Shut up, Jin.”

Jungkook isn’t sure what to do. But he’s curious. About how it will feel. The garment looks firm in Seokjin’s hands. There are fine lines along where it will fit against his ribs. And it looks like laces at the top and bottom. The ties dangling from the back look satiny and are pinker than the rest of the garment.

Well, he wore tights the other night. It’s not like those aren’t normally for girls. And who gets to decide who wears what anyway? Not that Seokjin is putting him in a dress or anything, but Jungkook probably will if he wants him too.

Clothes are for everyone and gender is a social construct. Right?

“O-okay, Seokjin-shi,” Jungkook says.

“Hyung. Call me hyung, bunny.”

“Okay, hyung.”

“Take off your shirt.”

“Take it off!” Taehyung crows and whoops.

“Fuck off,” Jungkook says, the curse muffled as he pulls his shirt off. He has the satisfaction of seeing this gorgeous man gape at him. And then remembers why and blushes and tries to hide behind his arms.

Seokjin shakes his head clear. “This is one of my own bespoke corsets.” He holds up the corset.

“Be-what?” Jimin asks.

“Bespoke. It means it was tailored just for me. But Jungkook-ie and I have a similar, amazing, godly build. Man, bunny, those muscles are amazing, no wonder Namjoon-ie wants you so badly.”

“One of many reasons,” Yoongi says.

“This should fit you okay, but I won’t tie it too tightly. I have a thin cotton tank top that I wear under this when I’m in drag, cuts down on the sweat that gets onto the corset, but I don’t foresee us doing any strenuous activities today or Namjoon-ah will kick my ass. Arms out.”

Jungkook lifts his arms. Seokjin reaches around him with the corset and then says, “Here, hold the top.” Jungkook uses both hands to grip the top. It is thicker and firmer than he expects. There’s obviously a wire or something under the edge of the fabric to hold its shape.

“These are called loops and pins,” Seokjin says as he connects metal hoops to their matching pins on the front of the corset. “A lot of people think that corsets are put on from above or below like a dress or from behind, with the pins already connected, but nope. Just like this. Never unlace the back when you put it on because you don’t want to fuck with the lay of the ribbons. Hold the back steady for me.”

Jungkook holds the back. The fabric is cool against his skin.

“That is really pretty, Seokjin-shi,” Jimin says.

“Yes. I like this one. I am usually wearing it when I do drag.” Seokjin finishes putting the pins in the loops and then shoves the tops of his sweats down a bit further so they don’t bunch under the corset. “Turn around, bunny. I’m going to make sure the laces are going to lay flat as I pull them tight. I cannot tell if I’m making it too tight, so you have to tell me, bunny, okay?”

“Okay, hyung.”

“I’m starting at the bottom.”

There’s suddenly a grip around his waist as the bottom of the corset tightens around his waist.

“Back and forth, bottom to middle, top to middle,” Seokjin says and the top tightens as well.

Jungkook suddenly feels the urge to straighten up and he holds his breath.

“No, bunny. Don’t do that. If you hold your breath like that, then I can accidentally lace it too tightly.”

Jungkook lets out his breath and it’s a strange sensation when his body doesn’t relax in the same way.

“You always want the gap between the lacings straight, remember that, Jungkook-ie. Not an hourglass shape and not with the top or bottom wider than the other. Is it too tight?”

Jungkook shakes his head.

“Okay, just a tiny bit more. I don’t want to hurt you and you should never, ever tighten the corset all the way. You can actually cut off the nerves to your hips and damage yourself.”

Seokjin jerks the entire bodice a bit and then tightens the laces again. "Wow, Jungkook-ie. I'm in awe. You were built for this. Look at this tiny waist."

Jungkook stares at himself in the mirror. His skin looks dark against the peach fabric. The stiff top curves slightly against his chest, just below his nipples. The bottom is snug at the top of his hips, showing off his belly button and a bit of his abs. He runs his hands along the shaped sides, eyes widening at the sharper curve than he is used to.

"Wow."

"Holy fuck."

"Breathtaking. You look amazing, bunny. Way more amazing than Suga." Seokjin smirks over at Yoongi.

"What?" Jimin says with wide eyes. "You've worn a corset?"

"No, I haven't."

"We were drunk," Seokjin says. "They lost a drinking game. And Suga was born. Just imagine that pretty skin all flushed pink against a black corset."

"Wow," Jimin breathes. "That's hot."

"They have such a perfect body for a corset," Seokjin sighs and reaches for them.

Yoongi smacks his hands away. "Never happened."

"I have pictures," Seokjin sings.

"No, you don't," Yoongi sings back. "Because if you do, then I have pictures of Dick Face."

Seokjin stares at them and then nods. "You are correct. I do not have pictures. But it still happened."

"Can I see them?" Jimin asks, voice so sweet, smile so conniving.

Yoongi snorts. “There.Are.No.Pictures.”

"How about the real thing then?"

Yoongi makes the mistake of looking at him. They huff and grumble. "Maybe."

Jimin grins in victory. That's as good as a yes as far as Yoongi is concerned when it comes to giving Jimin everything he wants.

Jungkook goes back to staring at himself in the mirror. "It looks ridiculous with my sweatpants."

Seokjin laughs and says, "Put your T-shirt back on and no one will even know you're wearing it."

Taehyung tosses it to him, and Jungkook pulls it on. The familiar movement feels awkward as his torso doesn't twist the same way.

But they're right. He doesn't look different. Taller. Maybe. He wonders what it would feel like to dance with one on.

Seokjin steps up behind him and places his hands on Jungkook's waist. "I happen to know just how much Namjoon-ie likes corsets, both wearing them and having his partner wear them. There isn't enough time to have your own measured, but you can definitely borrow this one or one of my black ones. I have a great dry cleaner who doesn't ask questions so don't worry about getting it dirty." He winks and then laughs.

Jungkook smiles and then his brows furrow. "Enough time for what?"

"Your date?"

"Jin," Yoongi says and slashes at their neck.

He glances over at Yoongi and then his eyes widen. "He hasn't asked you yet?" Seokjin almost yells. “That fucker!”

"What?"

"Namjoon was supposed to ask you on a date after class on Friday."

"We weren't alone after class."

"I know that, but he said he was going to call you. That dumbass. He has reservations at a fancy hotel for Wednesday night. What if you couldn't make it?" He pulls out his phone and starts texting.

"You shouldn't meddle," Yoongi says.

"I damn well am. Namjoon hasn't been this happy or content or excited or whatever about anyone for years."

Jungkook blushes and ducks his head. "Really?" He looks at Yoongi for confirmation.

Yoongi sighs. "As I keep saying, he is smitten with you, bunny. It's disgusting."

Jungkook covers his cheeks with his hands.

Seokjin coos at him. "So precious. I will come over on Wednesday to help you put this on if you want me to."

"You have work," Yoongi reminds him.

"Damn, you're right."

"Show us how, Seokjin-hyung," Taehyung says. "We always help Jungkook get dressed to go out because otherwise he'd wear that." He waves a hand at Jungkook's sweatpants and T-shirt.

"Sure. I'll show you how. Come watch again. Shirt off, bunny."

Jungkook takes the T-shirt off again and holds still while Seokjin removes the corset ("always tie a bow, never a knot, or one day you'll get caught in it") and then shows the other two how to put it on and lace up the back.

In the middle of Taehyung trying to squeeze him ("fuck stop you're going to break his rib”), Jungkook's phone flashes with a message.

Yoongi brings it over to him with a grin. "Bet it's Namjoon. Seokjin pretty much railed him on the group chat."

"He deserved it."

It is Namjoon.

**Dimples: _Sorry about Seokjin-hyung. He is insane._** __

_I like him._

**Dimples: _i didn't want to do this over text, but I know you are surrounded by idiots, and I'm not in a place to talk. Will you go out with me?_**

Jungkook smiles so widely his cheeks hurt. _Seokjin said something about a reservation?_

**Dimples: _we cannot be seen together, not yet, and I hate to treat you like a dirty little secret but a hotel room is the best I can do._** __

_I know. I understand. I don't want you to get fired._

**Dimples: _you're so precious, bunny. You deserve the world._**

Jungkook bites his lip and whines, trying to ignore the others who are staring intently at him. Seokjin is outright smirking.

**Dimples: _I have a reservation at a hotel Wednesday night. I know there are implications around that, but we can also just eat and watch movies and empty the minibar._**

"Fuck," Jungkook says.

"What's wrong?"

Jungkook frowns at Jimin, but holds out his phone.

Jimin takes it and squeals after reading the messages. "Say yes, bunny."

"H-how?"

Jimin's lip twitches like he is trying not to laugh. But he types something in the phone and hands it back to him.

Jungkook reads, "I like the sound of that, but the implications sound interesting too."

Jungkook blushes as the others laugh, but he hits send anyway.

**Dimples: _you are making it hard to resist coming to your dorm room right now_** __

_There are other people here though, remember_

**Dimples: _You def wouldn’t mind. And don't lie, bunny. You are such an exhibitionist._**

Jungkook didn't think he was, but just that morning, he came hard and fast because Yoonmin were in the room. And he really really liked it when Hoseok watched Namjoon fuck him at the club.

_Maybe._

**Dimples: _even so, I want you all to myself unless having Hoseok-hyung there will make you feel better._**

Jungkook thinks about it and decides that yes, he wants to be alone with Namjoon. 

He texts that and Namjoon sends back a devil smiling. It makes Jungkook gulp.

"So?" Jimin asks.

Jungkook nods. "I have a date with Namjoon-hyung."

Jimin squeals and hugs him. "You lucky bunny bastard!"

Seokjin nods. "Good. Now, clothes. Wear this corset, but under a white shirt, suit jacket. Anything feminine you can add under it the better."

"Oh our bunny already knows how much Professor Daddy likes him pretty," Jimin says with a grin.

"Daddy, huh? Yeah. That is a kink of his, though he rarely ever lets someone call him that during sex. He must really like you."

Jungkook tries not to grumble.

"We will help our bunny get dressed for his date, and Professor Kim won't even remember his name when he sees him,” Taehyung says to Seokjin but grins that evil little grin at Jungkook.

"Perfect. Let me know if you need anything."

Jungkook squirms under the combined lusty looks and he lifts his shirt to his blushing face hide behind it, but that just makes it worse, because he bares his body encased in the corset and they all start hooting at him. He just can't win with these people.


	7. Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure NamKook smut.
> 
> **WARNINGS:**  
>  edging, subspace, rough sex, rough oral sex, spanking, light bondage, a fair amount of dick slapping, and Jungkook being a good bunny.

**Week 10: Wednesday**  
Jungkook is Nervous. NER.VOUS. He hasn't ever been on a date, well, not a real one. But is this a real date, since he is about to knock on the door of a hotel room and get fucked?

Maybe.

But it's the fucking he is more nervous about. Not the date. Or kind of the date. Fuck.

He puts his hands on his hot cheeks and huffs out a breath. He is never going to be ready for this. A date with his teacher? A fuck with his teacher? Before, it was easy to think of Namjoon as Runch Randa and not Professor Kim. But here?

Jungkook smooths his hands down his waist, over the borrowed sportcoat and then under it, over the soft material of the buttondown shirt, and then more firmly to feel the sculpted edges of the corset. He takes a deep breath, holding it and sinking into the feeling of the corset hugging his waist. He likes that feeling a lot, the security and the stableness of the bindings, and he has spent a lot of time wearing the corset over the last two days. It’s almost comforting. Like a hug.

With a deep breath, he finally knocks on the door of Room 158. In the twenty seconds it takes for it to open, Jungkook starts to panic, thinking he has the wrong room.

Then the door opens and Namjoon is there, with smiles, dimples, and fuck, he looks good. And Jungkook panics for a different reason. Fuck. Fuck! Namjoon is wearing his favorite sweater, the cream colored one with the obscene v-neck that shows off the top curves of his chest. It clings to his pec muscles, flows down his narrow waist, and fuck. His black pants cling to his thighs, showing off every curve of his muscles. Jungkook feels dazed as he looks him up and down. There’s no product in his hair, just soft and blond, a bit of his roots showing. No flashy jewelry. A tiny bit of eyeliner. Simple. Soft. Warm.

And it all belongs to Jungkook tonight.

"Hi," Namjoon says.

"H-hi."

He steps to the side and Jungkook enters the room. He slides off his shoes immediately.

"Are those pink socks?"

Jungkook blushes and tries to cover up one foot with the other.

Namjoon coos at him and steps into him. His hands slide under his jacket, press against his waist, and he is half leaning in for a kiss before he stops and his eyes narrow.

"Bunny? What is this?" His grip tightens on Jungkook’s waist, sliding up his ribs to feel the corset.

Well, there goes the surprise.

"Surprise," Jungkook gasps and tries to step away. He ends up pushed against the door with Namjoon's lips on his and a moan already twisting around them, his hands firmly at his waist, obviously feeling the corset beneath his shirt.

"Fuck. I ... I..." Namjoon pulls away for a moment and then surges back in for another kiss.

Jungkook grips the bottom of Namjoon's sweater, fighting the urge to yank it up and off. He slides a hand under it though, against his warm waist.

"D-date," Namjoon gasps. "Have plans."

Jungkook feels himself relax at the confession. Namjoon had plans. But just seeing Jungkook has distracted him. Yes, Jungkook wants his date, but he is definitely happy about this.

"Gonna wine and dine me, hyung, so I'll put out later?"

Namjoon moans against his mouth. "Don't say it like that. It sounds ... deceiving. Like I only want you here for that, and I don't." He finally pulls away, hands cupping Jungkook's cheeks.

"I know, hyung." Jungkook bites his lip against a smile. "Kinda glad though because I don't know how long I would have lasted if you expected me not to jump you. God. I love this sweater." He settles his shaking hands right against Namjoons pecs that are outlined by the clingy sweater.

Namjoon kisses him one more time and then steps away. "You look amazing," he says, mostly just a breath of awe and lust.

Jungkook smiles and looks down at himself. He's wearing all black, save for what is under his clothes. His slacks are tight on his thighs, his button down tucked into them. Taehyung had pinned the back in a discreet way that stretched the shirt against his muscled chest but wouldn't be obvious if he had to take off his sportcoat. Dangling earrings cascade down both ears and multiple rings adorn his fingers.

"I wanted to look good enough to eat,” Jungkook says, biting his lower lip and looking up at Namjoon shyly. He shifts on his feet and tugs at the bottom of his sportcoat.

Namjoon groans and steps into him again. “You do.”

Jungkook laughs and presses his hands to his chest to stop him. God, his chest. The muscles. The softness of the shirt.

“Looks like those hickeys are healing.”

“Guess you’ll have to add more.” He grips the shirt and pulls him to him, kissing again.

"Bun. Wait. Fuck. Wait."

"One more minute," Jungkook whispers. 

Namjoon laughs, breathless, against his mouth. "Okay." And they both relax and kiss against the door. Jungkook is sure that they kiss for way more than one minute, but they stay as kisses without the same urgency, but full of the same desire.

When Namjoon pulls away, Jungkook lets him.

"Hi."

Jungkook laughs. "Hi."

Namjoon takes his hand and leads him into the main room. It's a big room, with the bed and dresser separated from the rest of the room by a half-wall. There is a couch and two chairs around a narrow coffee table, and a desk and TV against the wall. Everything is decorated in soft browns and blues.

"I waited to order dinner to see what you'd like," Namjoon says. "This hotel is well-known for its American food."

"I don't really want to eat something that heavy."

Namjoon hands him a menu after they sit on the couch. Jungkook looks through it. It all sounds good. But he sticks to the lighter end and has Namjoon order him the halibut. He orders chicken. And desserts.

"A little birdie may have told me that you love art," Namjoon says. “I know this isn't a normal dinner and a movie night, but it’s the best I can do. I made a playlist of art documentaries on Netflix."

Jungkook smiles and nods. "I do love art. My parents wanted me to study fine art, but I just like dance more. So this is great. I don't get to watch a lot of TV." He clears his throat and tries not to smile. "A couple of my professors are assholes and assign way too much homework."

Namjoon chuckles. "I know it's a lot, but I have to be strict. Because I'm young, students think I'm easy or a doormat. This is the first year where I haven't had some student try to butter me up for a better grade or an extension."

Jungkook frowns. "Yeah, I believe that. Do you believe that I had no idea who you were or what you looked like before the first day of class?"

"With Jimin as your roommate? No way."

"I met Jimin the day before classes started," Jungkook says. "My English test scores put me in the highest class offered, so I signed up about an hour before the class was full."

"I'm really glad you made it in. This isn't because you've sucked my dick or I think you're gorgeous, but having you in class has been great. I don't even remember the last time someone got an A in my class, but you are definitely going to."

Jungkook blushes and smiles. "I better. I don't get Bs."

Namjoon smirks. "Can I make a ‘get the D’ joke?"

Jungkook laughs. "No!"

His smile widens. "Which one should we watch first?" Namjoon asks, taking up the remote.

Jungkook grins. "I like Van Gogh."

"Perfect."

"You're not going to make me write an essay about it, right?"

Namjoon laughs. "No, baby. You're going to get a more practical test later."

Jungkook gives him a look, and then laughs. “That was so dumb.”

Namjoon starts the documentary.

About ten minutes in, Jungkook's nerves come back. He wants to relax but does that mean he curls into Namjoon's body or against the couch? The corset isn't so confining that he can't relax, but he should sit up straight to keep from ruining its shape, right? Maybe slouching is bad. He doesn’t want to look bored. He doesn’t want Namjoon to think he’s not enjoying this. He is. Or kind of. He can’t really pay attention to the show.

He balls his fists against his knees, back ramrod straight,and tries to pay attention. He jolts when fingers slide down his hand and grip the fist.

"Bunny? You okay?"

Jungkook smiles and tries to loosen up. He lets Namjoon take his hand and slide closer. Lips press against his cheek.

"Just ... n-nervous."

"So am I."

Jungkook turns and gives him the most disbelieving look.

He smiles and drapes an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "I haven't been on a real date in a long time, and I can't forget that I'm your teacher. I never want you to feel that you have to do something because of the position of power I have over you."

Jungkook pouts. "You'd never do that to me. I don't feel like that at all."

"I know, bunny. But it is still a thought in my head."

Jungkook lets himself relax against Namjoon's side. He turns his head to kiss his jaw, but Namjoon tilts his head down and meets his lips instead.

It's so easy. Too easy, to just ... be kissed.

"Lots of people kiss me," Jungkook murmurs, smiling at Namjoon's possessive growl, "but you are by far my favorite."

"Good," he says and deepens the kiss.

They are well on their way back to the frantic kisses from earlier when there is a knock on the door.

"Food," Jungkook whimpers when Namjoon doesn't move. 

"Wanna eat you."

"I-I-I'm for dessert."

Namjoon laughs and pulls away as another knock sounds at the door followed by a voice saying, "Room service."

Namjoon rises and goes to answer the door. The documentary is almost half over, and Jungkook blushes. They had been making out for almost a half hour. No wonder his pants feel so tight.

Namjoon returns, rolling the cart. He puts the covered dishes on the coffee table. Jungkook slides to the floor, legs stretched under the coffee table. Namjoon sits next to him. 

"Guess we need to restart this," he says and does so.

The food is delicious, almost as good as the company. Every now and then their eyes will meet and Jungkook will smile widely, and Namjoon's face softens in adoration.

"When we go on a real date, I will take you to a museum."

"Okay, hyung, but this is a real date."

"You're right. So our first date outside."

Jungkook smiles even wider around a bite of vegetables. He feels his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunch, and Namjoon makes a weird little noise and his face flushes. "Fuck."

It just makes Jungkook smile more. It feels really good to be wanted. 

Dessert is chocolate cake with strawberry filling. Namjoon feeds him and licks whipped cream off his lips.

"What do you want tonight, bunny?" he whispers against his lips.

"Orgasms."

Namjoon chuckles. "Only if you're good."

Jungkook whines and squirms. "I'm good. I'll be good."

"You usually are. Do you want to show me what you've got hidden under your sinful clothes?"

“Yes. Yes.” Jungkook stands up and shrugs out of his sportcoat, throwing it on the couch. 

Namjoon tsks at him. "That's not being good. Hang it over the chair so it isn't wrinkled."

Jungkook takes a deep breath and obeys.

"Good boy. Come here." He spreads his legs in invitation. Jungkook steps between them and holds his breath. "Your legs look so good in these slacks, bunny." He runs his hands up his thighs, curls them to the back and squeezes his ass. "You are so delicious. I'm going to enjoy my dessert." He rubs his face right on Jungkook's crotch.

Jungkook whimpers.

"Already so hard for me."

"F-for D-daddy."

Namjoon smiles up at him. "So good." Namjoon slides his hands over the shirt, over the curved planes of the corset. He tugs the shirt out of his pants and starts at the bottom, undoing the buttons.

"Fuck," Namjoon gasps. "Is this your shirt?"

"N-no. T-taehyung's."

"Good." He grips both sides of it and tears it open, popping off the buttons. His hands are immediately on the corset at Jungkook's waist.

Jungkook's breath speeds up. "Daddy."

Namjoon growls and tugs at Jungkook's belt. He shrugs out of the shirt, but his hands are shaking too much for more. The button and zipper are next, but Namjoon only pushes the pants down just past his butt before moaning and diving for the top of Jungkook's cock that is covered by peachy lace panties.

"Baby."

Jungkook whimpers.

"So pretty."

He sucks on the tip of his cock, making it even wetter.

Jungkook's knees shake and he tips forward hands on Namjoon's shoulders. "Daddy."

He doesn't remove his mouth as he keeps shoving Jungkook's pants down far enough until Jungkook can take over with his feet, holding one pant leg to step out of the other. 

“Pretty,” he says and moves his mouth from Jungkook’s dick and to his shaved leg. “This is new.”

Jungkook swallows and stammers, “J-Jimin said ... it’s better. He helped me.”

“I like it. You’re so fucking pretty, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook whines at the sudden flares of pain along his thighs, at the bites and hickeys adorning his skin. With another low growl, Namjoon grabs his hips and turns him around. Jungkook almost slips on his pants, but Namjoon wraps a strong arm around his thighs and holds him steady before another completely different thing almost topples him over: Namjoon’s mouth on his ass. He shoves the panties up and bites down on his asscheek. His other hand grips the other cheek and then slides up his back and pushes.

“Bend,” he demands.

Jungkook gasps and obeys, leaning forward his hands on his knees. He has to spread his legs a little to keep his balance.

“Good,” Namjoon whispers. “So good, bunny.” And then he grabs the panties with both hands and yanks, the lace easily tears under his hands and then he has both hands on Jungkook’s ass, spreading him open before licking up his cleft and teasing his asshole with his tongue.

“D-d-daddy.”

Namjoon hums a question.

“Feels good. Fuck. I mean, shit. I ... fuck, don’t swear. Good bunnies don’t swear.” Jungkook whines and says, “Fuck.”

Namjoon chuckles against his ass and licks him again, his grip tight enough that Jungkook’s sure there will be fingerprint bruises if he keeps it up.

“Fuck, Daddy. F-fuck.”

Bent over like this, the corset is digging into his stomach, too tight around his ribs, and it’s hard to get a full breath, but that might also be because Jungkook is so turned on that he already needs to come. His dick is throbbing, still trapped in the torn panties at the front. He wants to touch himself, but he definitely knows better than to do that without permission.

“Fuck, Daddy.”

“You just ...” He pulls away from his mouth and uses his foot to kick the narrow coffee table farther away. “Kneel, hands flat on the coffee table.”

Jungkook falls to his knees, not even wincing at how jarring it is. He steadies himself with his arms and feels his head go light now that he’s upright again.

“Spread your knees.”

Jungkook does.

Namjoon runs his hand from the bottom of the corset to the base of Jungkook’s neck, giving him a tight squeeze. “Good bunnies do not swear, right, baby?”

Jungkook nods, each one punctuated with a short whine. “No, Daddy. No.”

“And if my count is correct, you’ve sworn at least eight times.”

Jungkook whimpers. “S-sorry. Bunny sorry, D-daddy.”

“We talked about this, didn’t we? About letting you get away with things without a punishment?” He pushes at Jungkook’s neck again until Jungkook bends over and grips the opposite edge of the coffee table.

“Stick your cute butt out and count.”

“Daddy, no. I be good. I be so good.”

“You will.”

Namjoon spanks him. Hard, and Jungkook jolts forward with a cry. Fuck, it stings. Right on the curve of his butt.

“ _O-one._ ”

As soon as he’s done saying the number, the next hits. And then the next. And the next. By the fifth one, Jungkook can’t count that fast, can’t keep up with how quick the smacks land or keep track of where they are going to land. One is even high enough to land just below the corset.

His elbows finally give out and he lays flush on the coffee table, his breath short in the tight corset.

Jungkook tenses up after the last one, not understanding it’s the last one, and he flinches hard when Namjoon runs his hands over his sore ass.

“Color, bunny?”

Jungkook holds his breath and doesn’t understand and can’t really talk.

“Bunny? Guess that answers that question. Yellow.”

Jungkook whines in disagreement.

“You can barely talk, bun. Just a small break.”

Jungkook tries not to pout, but yeah, he’s almost lightheaded and his mouth feels cottony and he can’t control his tongue.

Namjoon grips the lacings of the corset and pulls him upright and Jungkook gasps, taking deep breaths. He falls back to sit on his feet, but leans against Namjoon instead, which is infinitely better anyway, especially with how soft Namjoon’s sweater feels against his sensitive skin. Namjoon runs his hands down the front of the corset and to Jungkook’s thighs. He carefully pries Jungkook’s hands from them and holds them tight while peppering small kisses and bites on both sides of his neck.

Jungkook had forgotten about his dick until Namjoon suddenly grabs it.

“Do you need to come, bunny?”

Jungkook whines. “P-please.”

“Not yet. Bunny, can you wait a little longer?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“I know you don’t want to, but can you? Can you wait until Daddy says it’s okay?”

Jungkook bites his lip and nods. “I can ... I can wait, Daddy.”

“Good bunny.”

Jungkook smiles, his cheeks flushing. He tries his best not to squirm and make happy noises as Namjoon continues to kiss his neck and shoulders. Tries, but fails. Namjoon makes his own noises back, soft moans of appreciation and gentle whispers of praise.

“Now, color?”

“Green, D-daddy.”

“Okay. Take those panties off, but don’t get up. I still want you on your knees.”

Jungkook nods. He sways a little when Namjoon stands up, and then he whines as he watches Namjoon loosen his belt. He pushes his own pants off and reveals his tight black briefs trying in vain to hold onto his dick.

Jungkook licks his lips, and doesn’t take his eyes off that bulge while removing the panties. It’s a little hard to maneuver with the corset on, but he gets back to his knees quickly.

“Such a good bunny. Want a treat?”

Jungkook nods frantically. “Yes. Daddy. Please.”

Namjoon steps into him, lets him nuzzle against his dick, and Jungkook moans and opens his mouth around it. Namjoon lets him lick and suck on it through the material, a firm grip on Jungkook’s hair. The grip pulls him back and Jungkook winces, eyes shut, mouth open. He fights against the pull, searing pain in his scalp and Namjoon smacks his cheek.

“No. Wait.”

Jungkook gasps, but does his best. His eyes flutter open and he moans, coming face to dick with Namjoon’s erection. The tip teases his lips and he tries to get it into his mouth before Namjoon yanks him back by the hair again.

“No.” He slaps the tip against his lips. “Wait. Open your mouth.”

Jungkook opens his mouth as wide as he can and Namjoon hums in encouragement. “Good boy. Wait.”

He presses the tip of his dick to Jungkook’s lips and then his cheeks and up over his forehead, leaving precome all over his face. Jungkook feels heat rise to his cheeks and he tries his best to stop the silly eager noises he’s making with his mouth open.

“Where are your hands, bunny?”

“Knees. On my knees.”

“You’re not touching yourself.”

Jungkook shakes his head, smacking his own cheek against Namjoon’s dick. “No. No. Good bunnies don’t touch without permission.”

“Good boy.” He presses his dick against Jungkook’s pout. “Ready for this, baby?”

“Please. Please.” He opens his mouth wide and makes a pleading demanding noise.

Namjoon chuckles and lets Jungkook suck on him. He presses deep too fast and Jungkook gags, trying to adjust and breathe. He gags again and Namjoon moans. He pulls out just long enough for Jungkook to take a deep breath and then he thrusts back into his mouth. Not as deep this time, and Jungkook moans in appreciation and sucks. He doesn’t stop Namjoon from moving his head up and down on his dick, using his hair to pull and push and prod, but he’s given enough time to get his breathing under control so he can take more, and then more.

“Fuck, bunny. So good for Daddy.”

Jungkook gags in his enthusiasm to take more. It’s so frustrating. He can take all of Hoseok now, but Daddy is bigger than him, wider and longer and he wants it all and he can’t get it all. He still tries and he gags, again and again, Namjoon doesn’t tell him to stop or slow down, encourages him with moans, and Jungkook knows he can’t keep it up. Namjoon grabs his face, fingers digging into his cheeks and thumbs curling into the sides of his mouth. He hooks them into his lips and speeds up. Holds Jungkook still and fucks into his mouth. It’s too fast. Too much and Jungkook is gagging when he isn’t breathing, and the desperate noises that tear from his throat are gurgly and wet. Everything is wet and Namjoon moans deep and content.

“Don’t swallow. Don’t you fucking dare,” he says and then his hips speed up again and Jungkook’s eyes water and he holds his breath because he can’t breathe anyway.

Come spills down his throat and he chokes, trying to stop Namjoon from moving because he isn't ... he swallows at first, and then Namjoon pulls away and holds his dick against Jungkook’s lips and swipes the spurting tip against them like a dirty tube of lipstick. Jungkook opens his mouth and whines, choking as more come lands on his tongue and in his mouth.

Jungkook keeps his mouth open, keeps his eyes open, vision blurry. Namjoon looks down at him with dark eyes as he squeezes his dick and the last bit of come curls over his knuckles and drips to Jungkook’s lip. He lets his dick go and wipes his dirty hand against Jungkook’s cheek and then down his chin.

“You swallowed some, huh?”

Jungkook’s cheeks darken with shame and he nods.

“It’s okay this time, bunny, but in the future, when I use your mouth, you can’t swallow it until I tell you too, okay?”

Jungkook nods again. The come slides down his tongue and he gags. His eyes water and he can’t help it, and he shuts his mouth and swallows and coughs, ducking his head in shame. Namjoon huffs at him. But the sound is more fond than annoyed and he steps into him, lets Jungkook lean his head against Namjoon’s hip, and runs his hands through Jungkook’s hair.

“God, bunny. You make me come so fast. No one has ever...” He breaks off and sighs. “Can you sit on the coffee table for me, baby? I’m going to go get you a drink of water.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to leave the warm press against his face. But he nods. “Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy.” His voice is rough, his breathing finally slowing.

But his dick is still as hard as ever.

Namjoon steps away from him and Jungkook watches him walk to the minifridge. His body already aches deliciously and his ass is on fire. And he has to sit on it. Fuck.

He uses his hands to push up on the coffee table and he sits on it, wincing and squirming.

“Straddle it,” Namjoon says.

Jungkook obeys before taking the offered bottle of water and drinking almost all of it. He does finish it off when Namjoon tells him to.

"Good boy. Still green, bunny?"

Jungkook nods, not taking his eyes off Namjoon.

"Serious question. Be honest with me. How do you feel about me tying your hands behind your back?"

Jungkook's eyes widen and he nods. "Yes, Daddy, please."

"Have you done that before?"

Jungkook shakes his head. "Wanna try. Gonna say yellow if I don't like it."

"Okay, but you let me know right away. Don't try to last longer just because you think it might make me happy."

"Won't, Daddy. I'm a good boy."

Namjoon smiles at him and cups his cheek. "You are such a good boy. It almost makes me feel guilty for what I'm about to do."

Anticipation simmers along Jungkook's skin. "What, Daddy?"

Namjoon smirks and it reminds Jungkook a little too much of Professor Kim right before he announces a pop quiz or an extra assignment. He moans when that eyebrow quirks up.

"I won't spoil it by telling you," he says, "but I know I'm going to love it."

"Fuck."

"Bunny."

"Sorry, Daddy."

Namjoon picks up his belt and moves behind him. Jungkook turns his head to watch. Namjoon shakes his head. "No, bunny." He grips Jungkook's chin and turns his head forward. "Face front."

Jungkook bites his lip against a whine.

The coffee table shifts as Namjoon sits. 

"Hands." Fingers tap against his lower back.

The water bottle clatters to the floor as he is quick to obey. Namjoon hums in praise. Something soft tickles his palms and Jungkook tightens his hands into fists, gripping the end of the belt. Before he can relax, Namjoon wraps the belt around his wrists, it tightens, and Jungkook flexes against it on instinct. He doesn't need the soft whisper before he relaxes and trusts his Daddy. The leather is a harsh softness against his wrists and the buckle clinks as Namjoon tightens it.

"Good boy. Too tight?"

Jungkook tests his movement. "No, Daddy."

“If you want me to untie you, say yellow or red, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Fingertips dance across his shoulders and brush down his spine. “You have such an amazing body, bunny. I can tell you take care of yourself.” The soft touches continue down his arms and then to his hips. Jungkook breathes deeply, feels goosebumps spread all along his skin and his clock twitches.

“Feels so good, Daddy. Like ... like being touched.”

The next pass of his hands, right at the bottom of the corset, brushes over his erection, and Jungkook whines. He’s so hard. So hard. And his dick is pulsing with each one of his breaths.

“You’re so beautiful,” Namjoon whispers into his shoulder and presses a kiss to his neck. “So strong. So lovely.”

The grip on his hip tightens and his body heat moves away from Jungkook’s back for a moment. Not even long enough to catch his breath before his hand is back and wrapped in it is a bottle of lube. He flicks it open with his thumb and tilts it.

Jungkook huffs, mouth open, at the cool sensation on the head of his dick. He grips Jungkook’s erection with his other hand and Jungkook trembles, whimpering, at the pleasure that courses through him.

“D-daddy.”

“What, bunny?”

Jungkook whines and tries to jerk up into his hand. “Wanna come, Daddy.”

“Not yet.”

Namjoon strokes him a little faster.

Jungkook gasps, because he really might come if he doesn’t stop. He whimpers, trying to shift and squirm away from the touch, but he can't with Namjoon right behind him.

He tilts his head back, mouth open in whine-filled breaths as his orgasms draws closer, his stomach tightening in anticipation for it. He knows he shouldn’t, but it feels so good. It feels so good to give up control to his Daddy and let himself be taken care of.

And then, right on the next up stroke, Namjoon lets go and his cock smacks into his belly with a wet noise. And his orgasm dies.

Jungkook gasps at the unexpectedness of it and then he whines, jerking his hips. Namjoon chuckles, his hand against Jungkook’s hip. His fingers are so soft and Jungkook whines louder.

"Daddy."

"Were you going to come, bunny?"

Jungkook whines and bites his lip. "N-no."

"No?"

Jungkook shakes his head.

"Oh, so I can touch you again?"

His hand wraps around Jungkook's erection again, and he whimpers and bucks up into the touch, a pulse of pleasure yanking through his stomach and precome spurts from his dick.

"So sensitive. Does it feel good, bunny?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good enough to come?"

Jungkook gaps. "Yes, but... good. I'm good. I'm a good boy."

Namjoon chuckles. "You are a good boy."

Namjoon scoots closer to him, and Jungkook sinks back against him, rubbing against the soft sweater. His mouth is open in heavy breaths as the slow, even strokes continue. It feels so ... so ... so good. Jungkook’s head is spinning, his heart thudding in time with each stroke. The building of pleasure is faster and he’s panting again before he knows it and his heart stops beating and his dick throbs instead.

“Bunny,” Namjoon says, his voice so soft, so sweet, and Jungkook whimpers because he loves it, loves the adoration and the attention.

When the strokes stop, when the pressure ebbs from his dick, Jungkook gasps, but doesn’t whine. He was mostly expecting it that time. His cock jerks, pulsing more precome down the shaft, but he doesn’t come.

“Not yet, bunny.” Namjoon settles both hands on his thighs, fingers digging into the muscles.

“Good. Daddy. I ... good. Bunny good.”

Namjoon kisses his neck and licks up to his ear. His voice is still soft, like music. “You are such a good boy for me, bunny. So sweet. So obedient.” He takes Jungkook in his hand again and Jungkook cries out, hips jerking up, trying to fuck into his grip, until Namjoon holds him firmly by the thigh and says, “No, baby. No. Hold still. Let Daddy do it.”

Jungkook shivers and does his best to hold still. It’s so hard not to thrust up into his hand. Especially when Daddy stops stroking randomly. Keeping that loose grip, but not stroking. Teasing. Teasing, more teasing. Jungkook’s orgasm comes and goes as his hand starts and stops. His fingers curl around him, not too tight, just loose enough for a slow glide. Everything is so wet with lube and precome, the slide sounds wet and dirty. He tries so hard not to whimper, little noises broken with every breath and every touch. The pleasure builds again, dies, builds, dies, builds higher and higher, more slowly this time, until it’s not slow, until his dick throbs and pulses. Namjoon’s hand tightens. The strokes speed up, and he isn’t going to stop it this time, there’s no way. It’s too close. Jungkook is going to come. Just a few more--

And Namjoon pulls away, and Jungkook practically screams in frustration, his feet planting on the floor, his hips kicking up, trying to find purchase, but all it does is make his dick twitch and smack against his stomach.

“Shh, bunny. Shh.”

“Come, please, Daddy. Please let me come!”

“Soon, bunny. You’re being so good for me. Can you feel how hard you’re making Daddy’s dick, bunny?”

Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut, tears tumbling down his cheeks, his breath short and still full of whimpers. But now that he’s drawn attention to it, he can feel Namjoon’s hard, fat dick, up against his lower back. He whimpers, shimmies, trying to rub against it.

“Don’t you want Daddy’s dick, baby?”

“Yes, yes. Want ... full ... fucked. Want it bad.”

“Then be good for Daddy. Yeah?”

Jungkook nods. “Bunny good. Bunny be good.”

More kisses land on his neck and shoulders, Namjoon’s hands run up and down his thighs and then up higher and over the corset to his nipples. He whimpers as they are tweaked and his cock jumps in time with the bursts of pain.

When Namjoon grabs his dick again, Jungkook knows there’s no stopping this one. Not anymore. It’s too much, too close. He’s on the verge of coming in moments. His dick is throbbing. He isn’t even really breathing, just whining, trying to pull away from the touch so he doesn’t come, because he wants to be good, but that just pushes him against Namjoon’s erection and he thinks of it inside him, thrusting into him like this with Namjoon stroking him and his dick jerks hard, splattering clear precome up over Namjoon’s knuckles and up onto the corset, a dark peach splatter over the creamy fabric.

“Daddy, stop! Daddy! Daddy!”

Namjoon does. And Jungkook wails, because he was so close.

Namjoon’s soft laughter tickles his cheek and he licks at Jungkook’s earlobe. Jungkook gasps, chest heaving and sags against Namjoon’s body. He tries to pull away when Namjoon grips his dick again, stroking slow and even.

It hurts. It hurts so much, and his balls are so tight, and his body is so full of pleasure that there’s only one way to relieve it. But Namjoon keeps his strokes slow, measured, ratcheting up Jungkook’s pleasure again, to again release his dick and laugh at Jungkook’s moan of disappointment. He can’t stop his whimpers. He’s pretty sure he’s begging. And screaming.

But Namjoon doesn’t stop teasing, tightening his grip, loosening, over and over again. Jungkook screams, his entire body tense and trying so hard not to come. It doesn’t matter anymore if Namjoon’s hand is on his dick or not. He is going to come. He hasn’t been told he can. Not yet, and no, no no no.

“No, no no, no ... Daddy!”

Namjoon pulls his hand away, leaving Jungkook’s dick pulsing, standing proud. His balls tighten, his stomach twists and then everything shatters and he comes, even without Namjoon’s hand on his dick, curling forward as the pleasure explodes from him in long strips of white. He comes, and comes, and comes, dirtying the corset, his thighs, the wooden top of the coffee table. He tries to move away from Namjoon, tries to hide, because he disobeyed, and he can’t breathe. He was bad. A bad bunny.

But he can’t move, because Namjoon wraps his arms around him, presses his lips to Jungkook’s ear and whispers things to him in that perfect voice and then his hand is on Jungkook’s dick, squeezing so tight that Jungkook feels like he’s going to orgasm again and another pulse of come slips over Namjoon’s knuckles.

“S-sorry. S-s’rry. Bun sorry.”

“Oh, BunBun, it’s okay. You’re okay. You did so well.”

Jungkook whines in protest and shakes his head. He’s so dizzy. Everything still sings. His skin is shimmering, buzzing, and he feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his body.

Namjoon chuckles. “I’ve been teasing you for twenty minutes, bunny. You did so well.”

Twenty ... Jungkook’s eyes open in shock at that. It felt like only minutes. Namjoon removes the belt from his wrists and rubs away the ache in them. There are red lines in his skin, and Jungkook doesn’t remember pulling that hard on them. Namjoon puts both of Jungkook’s hand against his chest and then wraps his own arms around them, burying his face in Jungkook’s neck. He kisses, bites, whispers nonsense at him until Jungkook’s breath steadies and he sage in comfort against Namjoon’s body.

“Let’s get you out of this corset.”

Jungkook doesn’t really want to. It’s been so nice having it around his chest, even if it did make breathing a tiny bit harder.

“Hmm, you’re so filthy, bunny. Can’t wait to eat you up.”

Namjoon slides back enough to loosen the lacings on the corset. Jungkook loosens with it, feeling his spine bow, his arms lower. Namjoon unhooks the pins up front and the entire thing falls to the floor and Jungkook wraps his arms around himself and squeezes.

“Okay, bunny?” Namjoon asks and does the same thing, hugging him close.

“Don’t ... don’t like it. Like ... like the tightness.”

“I’ve got you, bunny. It’s okay.” Namjoon kisses his neck and his shoulders, keeping a firm hold on him until Jungkook’s breath stabilizes.

Jungkook huffs. “Forgot ... forgot that I uh ... I promised Jimin pictures."

Namjoon grunts in annoyance.

"Before and after."

"Well, you're going to have to disappoint him. Come on, let’s get you into that bed so I can fuck your brains out.”

Jungkook whimpers and Namjoon laughs at him as he stands up. He moves in front of Jungkook and holds his hands out. Jungkook’s limbs feel heavy, but he grips them and lets Namjoon pull him up. He sways into Namjoon’s chest, and doesn’t fight the pull to press his face against his strong muscles and that soft sweater. Namjoon hugs him close, humming a comforting tune into his ear. He kisses his cheek and the top of his head.

“Do you want me to carry you, bunny?”

Jungkook smiles against skin and nods.

“Put your arms around my neck.”

Jungkook obeys and Namjoon ducks, hands on the back of his thighs before he hitches Jungkook against him and up into his arms. 

Jungkook shouts in surprise and wraps his legs around Namjoon's waist. 

"D-daddy, the pants. We forgot to hang them up. Be good. Be neat."

"Fuck them."

Jungkook giggles, clinging tighter as Namjoon carries him toward the bed.

"God, I have so many plans for you but ... I just want to rail you and make your pretty asshole gape around my dick."

“Oh, god, please.”

Namjoon sets him on the edge of the bed and steps back. He finally tugs the sweater off. He pushes his tight black briefs off, his massive dick sticking out from his body now that it’s free.

Jungkook gulps and scoots back. Did he really forget how breathtaking Namjoon is naked? How fucking big he is? Has his chest always been so firm? Has his skin always been so deliciously tan? And his legs, fuck, his thighs. Jungkook wants to sink his teeth into them.

“I’ll be right back,” Namjoon says and Jungkook tracks his movements to the fridge. He takes out a bottle of water and brings it to him. “Drink all of this.”

Jungkook nods and takes the bottle and drinks. Namjoon leaves again, just long enough to wet a towel in the bathroom and bring it back to clean the come off his skin. After he tosses the towel to the floor, he kneels on the end of the bed, between Jungkook’s spread feet.

"Fuck, bunny," he says and just looks at him. 

Jungkook squirms a little under the attention.

Namjoon picks up a socked foot and trails his fingers along his shinbone.Oh god, Jungkook totally forgot about the pink socks. It’s all he’s wearing now, just completely naked except the sock.

"So pretty, bunny. Such a pretty, pretty boy. Do you like this?" he asks, kneeling on the bed between Jungkook's legs. He kisses his knee, just above the sock before putting that leg around his waist. He does the same for the other leg.

"Like... I mean, yeah," Jungkook stutters. "I like this a lot. Sex, with you. I mean, it's not bad."

Namjoon chuckles. "While that is nice to hear, that's not what I meant. I meant the socks, the panties, the corset. Being pretty and feminine."

Jungkook swallows and says, "I ... yes, I... I mean, gender is just a social c-construct, right? If I like it, I like it. And I like it. I like feeling pretty. I like..." Jungkook blushes and looks away. He falls back, hips lifting with a quiet noise. "I like the way you look at me. Like I'm the only thing that matters."

Namjoon falls over him and kisses his lips. “You are the only thing that matters.”

Jungkook whines into the next kiss and wraps his hands into Namjoon’s hair. It’s softer than it looks and he doesn’t even try to stop himself from lifting his hips, trying to rub against Namjoon’s dick.

Namjoon’s lips curl into a smile and he pulls his head away. “Do you want something, bunny?”

“Dick. Want ... want you inside me. Please, Daddy.”

“Oh my god, I was going to make you wait for it, but you are too cute and you asked so nicely. Hold your knees for me, baby.”

Jungkook’s hands shake as he obeys. He grips tightly, the clouds in his brain clearing from the tightness. Namjoon slides his hands down Jungkook’s body in a firm touch, bypassing his dick which is still hard despite coming already. Or coming twice. Jungkook isn’t sure if that second one counted. He pats Jungkook’s balls and then continues up his thighs and to his knees. He pushes his legs open even more and Jungkook sighs and relaxes and lets his legs fall open as much as he can in this position.

“You’re so pretty, bunny.”

Jungkook blushes and bites his lips.

“Gonna make you cry.”

“Daddy, no--” The noise is cut off at a sharp slap right to his balls.

Jungkook wails, legs tensing to close against the pain, but Namjoon holds them open. He smacks him again. The pain has Jungkook tensing and the flare of pain is sharp. Namjoon grips his sore balls, and Jungkook’s eyes water. Everything is throbbing with pain. He lifts them high, stretching them too much and Jungkook tightens his stomach, lifting his ass off the bed to follow the pull and lessen the pain. But Namjoon just scoots closer and Jungkook’s ass ends up on his knees. He lets go of Jungkook, spreads his ass cheeks and slides his dick up and down Jungkook’s cleft.

And Jungkook cries. Not because of the pain. Not because of the shock of it all. But because of this, the teasing. How much he wants Namjoon’s dick.

“Please, Daddy. Please. Please. Please!”

“You shut up,” Namjoon says and smacks his dick.

Jungkook screams. “D-daddy!”

“No, bunny. Not another word. Not until I tell you to.” He smacks his dick again, catching his balls, and Jungkook bites his lips against words, screaming in the back of his throat. And finally, Namjoon pours lube on his hole, shoves it into him with two fingers, and then adds more. He presses the bottle right against his body and squeezes it into him.

The teasing continues. One finger, two, three, two and slow pumps, fast sharp pumps, firm rubs against his prostate. And through it all, small smacks to his dick and balls. Pain and pleasure melding, holding him just there. Jungkook’s dick throbs, pulsing come from the tip as he’s dangled over the edge of getting what he wants.

“Bunny, fuck,” Namjoon whispers. “Want to do this in the classroom. Want to bend you over a desk and spank your cute butt until it’s bruised, and then make you sit through my lecture without moving. Without squirming. Want a plug inside you, or a bullet, want to tease you with the remote until you’re panting against the desk and everyone else knows you’re about to come. Do you want that, bunny? Do you want me to tease you in front of your classmates? Do you want me to ask you if you’re all right, and all you can do is whimper?”

Jungkook gasps and nods. He opens his mouth to say something and shuts it with a moan. He wants that. He wants to be turned on and desperate.

“Or splay you out over my desk. Use your body to teach English vocabulary. Smack and tease at your dick,” he gives Jungkook a light smack, “while we talk about BDSM and proper protocol in English.”

Jungkook whimpers. He just wants to be fucked! Why isn’t Daddy fucking him?

“Wanna use you as an incentive. Whoever anaswers my questions can touch you, wherever they want, if everyone has done their homework, I’ll let them stay and watch me fuck you, watch me turn you into a mess of come and lube and drool, right there in the classroom, right over a desk.”

Jungkook shakes his head.

“No, bunny? You don’t want them to see you? I guess I don’t actually want to share. But it’s hot to think about, to think about all those people watching you be a good whore for me.”

Finally, finally, finally, Namjoon holds his dick against Jungkook’s asshole and pushes. He moans at the stretch, too much, too long, and the stretch keeps going. Namjoon doesn’t pull out, doesn’t let him get used to it, just slides into him, forcing his way. The lube is slick and dirty, squelching into him, and Jungkook’s head goes light, everything swims, and his vision blurs. More come splurts from his dick and then Namjoon is pressed tight to his ass, his dick throbbing inside him.

“You feel so good, bunny,” he says before pulling out all the way and then diving right back in. All the way again, to the hilt, and Jungkook’s whimpers. He can feel his body gaping open when Namjoon pulls out. Whines when he only swipes the head up and down his cleft again, and then screaming when he’s breached. Slow, so slow, and then suddenly Namjoon growls. He rests his weight on Jungkook’s stomach and fucks into him faster.

He stops talking, grunting along to his thrusts. Jungkook can’t hold on. The pleasure is too much, the movements too steady, everything too chaotic. His body tightens up and he cries out, “Daddy” as he comes all over his abs. Namjoon growls in annoyance and smacks him right in his spurting dick as a punishment, but that just makes the pleasure flare, and Jungkook arches against the bed.

“Bad, bunny,” he manages to say before smacking his dick again.

Jungkook tries to breathe, but Namjoon isn’t stopping, isn’t waiting to let him catch his breath, and it’s so sensitive, and his rim hurts so much, and everything is stinging, and his vision is blurry when he opens his eyes and it’s because he’s crying. Crying while Daddy fucks him.

Crying. Just like Daddy promised.

Namjoon pauses only long enough to squeeze more lube between him and then he fucks into him faster, harder. Jungkook can’t do anything but lay there for the ride. HIs brain clears a little bit, but only enough for him to reach and touch Namjoon’s arms. His body is singing, everything is singing, and he can’t hear or see or think past the thrusts and the movement. He comes again, spurting a few more drops of his release onto his abs, and then his body is spent. His chest hitches, his brain shuts down, and he whimpers, “Yellow. Yellow.”

Namjoon slows down, like it took him a second to realize what Jungkook says. He slows down, but doesn’t pull out. Just stops and leans forward on his hands to press kisses to Jungkook’s lips and cheeks and to lick up his cheeks.

“Bunny, you okay?”

“Sensitive. Too ... too ...”

Namjoon shifts his hips and lets his dick fall out of him.

Jungkook whines in protest.

Namjoon chuckles. “Silly bunny. If it’s too much, I’m not going to keep going.”

“But ... but ... come. You have to come.”

“Oh, baby, I’m going to.” Namjoon pushes back up to his knees. He pulls the condom off and strokes himself. God, Jungkook hadn’t even realized he’d put one on.

“Daddy, no!” Jungkook says. “Inside me.”

Namjoon shushes him. “Just watch, sweetheart.” He dumps even more lube all over his dick, and then rubs his dick right on Jungkook’s thigh. “Gonna just do this, rub against all of your skin, all over your body.” He moves to Jungkook’s stomach, shifts his legs and then brushes over his nipples. He leaves trails of lube all over Jungkook’s skin. “There’s always more than one way to use your body, bunny.” He keeps stroking himself and lets his dick dip down to slide on his skin, all the way up to his chin. “And your mouth, bunny. Is that okay?”

Jungkook whines and opens his mouth wide with an eager noise.

Namjoon rubs his wet dick over Jungkook’s lips. He keeps stroking himself. “Tongue, stick out your tongue.”

Jungkook obeys.

“So wet, love,” he dips the tip onto his tongue and says, “Going to come. I’m going to come right now. I’m going to cover your lips and your tongue with it. Do you want that, bunny?”

Jungkook nods.

“Answer the question.”

“Yes, yes,” he says, tongue and lips against Namjoon’s dick. Namjoon uses his other hand and grips his hair. He keeps his dick inside Jungkook’s lips and then presses into his mouth with a sigh.

Jungkook’s eyes roll back in his head, his hips jerk up from the bed, and Namjoon slides into his mouth until Jungkook gags and then retreats. He does it again, and then again, holding Jungkook firmly with both hands, fingers digging into his cheeks. His hips roll with his steady movements.

“Are you getting hard, bunny? Is your dick getting hard because I’m using you like a whore?”

Jungkook whines. His eyes water, his breathing is harsh, he can’t think or breathe. Just swim. Swim in Namjoon, follow his current. His entire body relaxes and he lets himself go with it, legs spread, rubbing his ass on the sheets. His thighs sting, his dick hurts, but Namjoon is right. He’s hard. Again.

One hand leaves his face and Namjoon reaches behind himself to cup Jungkook’s dick, to curl his hand around it. “Are you going to come from me using your mouth, bunny?”

Jungkook whimpers, because god, he just might.

Namjoon chuckles. “You’ve learned to be so good with your mouth. Does Hoseok-hyung use it well?”

Jungkook tries to nod. He gurgles around his dick, gagging when it goes too deep into his mouth.

“Oh, baby, again.” He lets go of Jungkook’s dick, goes back to gripping his face, and fucks into his mouth deeper, making Jungkook gag. The wet noise has him blushing and then choking, and Namjoon pulls back only for him to take one breath and then thrusts back into his throat.

“Relax, bunny, let me in.”

Jungkook tilts his head back and lets him in. His cheeks hurt, his lips are stretched wide around the shaft. He can feel pubic hair brush his nose and chin. When he realizes that means he has most of Namjoon’s cock in his throat, he gags in surprise.

“God, god, fuck that’s good. Baby.”

He tries to breathe through the wet noises and can’t, he blinks and feels tears fall from his eyes. He can’t do it anymore. And then Namjoon speeds up, his thrusts hitting deeper, erratic. Jungkook is about to pinch his hip to get him to stop, when Namjoon gasps, “Almost, bunny. Almost.”

And Jungkook can wait. He can take it. He angles his head forward and that lets Namjoon thrust deeper, almost all the way. Jungkook can feel the curve of it, past what’s comfortable, and it doesn’t matter if he’s gagging, it doesn’t matter if he’s drooling and spit and lube and precome and tears are covering his face.

Namjoon suddenly pulls away and Jungkook opens his mouth with a heavy gasp and leans forward to try to chase it. He rewarded for his efforts with a heavy dose of come, the first shot of it covering his upper lip and dripping into his mouth. He sticks out his tongue, Namjoon presses the tip of his dick onto it and covers it with come. He strokes himself through his orgasm. A few excited eager strips paint all over Jungkoko’s cheeks and the last weak pulses drip to his chin.

Jungkook keeps his mouth open, trying not to gag as the come slides down his tongue.

Namjoon dips his fingers into his mouth, playing with it. He smiles softly. “Such a good bunny. So, so good for Daddy. Go on. Swallow your reward.”

Jungkook closes his lips around Namjoon’s fingers and swallows. He opens his mouth with a demanding noise. Namjoon laughs and scoops more come onto his fingers and into Jungkook’s mouth.

“Daddy, good. Daddy so good,” Jungkook whispers. His voice is hoarse and weak.

“You’re so good too baby.”

“Daddy.”

“What do you want, bunny?”

Jungkook squirms because he doesn't know. His body hurts, his dick hurts, but he’s still hard, though the thought of coming again terrifies him a little. He pouts and Namjoon moans, pressing the head of his dick and the last clump of come against it.

“Kisses,” Jungkook splutters against his dick. “Want kisses, Daddy.”

Namjoon smiles. “You deserve kisses, bunny.”

Jungkook tries to smile, but his chest hitches and tightens and he can’t breathe, can’t see straight anymore. His breaths shorten and his whimpers increase. He needs to get up.

Namjoon coos at him, a soft noise that has Jungkook breathing deeply and wanting more. He climbs off him, lets Jungkook’s skin cool down and then cups his face and presses a kiss to his lips, and then again, and again. Jungkook cries, body shaking as the pleasure settles and ebbs through his skin. An orgasm? Maybe. It felt like one. His dick twitches as it softens and he glances down at the pearl of come slipping over his hip.

“Bunny. Oh, bunny, you’re so precious. You’re so good. Such a good bunny.” He runs his fingers through Jungkook’s sweaty hair.

Everything hurts, and Jungkook moans, hiding his face against Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon stays with him for a few more minutes, a few more long kisses, until Jungkook’s breathing steadies and the random tears stop.

“This suite has a huge, jetted tub. Want to go sit in it for a little while?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, Daddy.”

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers as he gets up and leaves the bedroom. The water in the tub starts and then Namjoon returns with a wet washcloth. He carefully wipes Jungkook down, pressing kisses after cleaning spots, sucking on his nipples just to get them cleaner, and then his dick. He licks it, sucks it into his mouth, moaning as it hardens almost immediately.

“N-no, D-daddy. N-no. D-don’t ... hurts. It hurts.” And it does. Either from the excessive orgasms or from the smacks, Jungkook doesn’t care.

Namjoon smiles up at him and says, “I’m going to wake you up in the morning with your dick in my mouth.”

Jungkook groans. “O-okay. That’s okay.”

Namjoon finishes wiping him down, takes off his pretty pink socks, and then helps him stand. Jungkook sways into him and giggles when Namjoon grunts from them almost falling. He supports him into the bathroom, the tile is cold on his feet.

“Do you need to pee, bunny?”

Jungkook bites his lip and nods. “I-I’ll try.”

Namjoon stays right behind him, arms around him, and holds his dick. Jungkook blushes, covers his face with his hands. But Namjoon doesn’t let him go.

But he manages to piss, whining at the embarrassing noise of it hitting the water.

“Good boy, bunny.” Namjoon reaches and flushes the toilet. “Can you get into the tub by yourself? I need to get something.”

Jungkook nods. His body aches and his steps are slow. But the water is hot and comforting even as it stings his skin. He leans back and shuts his eyes.

“How are you feeling, bunny?” Namjoon asks.

Jungkook groans. “Sore.”

Namjoon chuckles. “I bet, but can you say something nice or your best friends are going to murder me.”

Jungkook opens his eyes and sees his phone pointing at him. He smiles and gives two thumbs up, water dripping back into the tub. “Fucking amazing. I’m moving into this hotel with Daddy just to get fucked for the rest of my life. I need nothing else. Not even gaming.”

Namjoon laughs. He fiddles with the phone and then tosses it onto the stack of towels on the counter. Jungkook slides forward and lets Namjoon climb in behind him. He settles against Namjoon’s chest with a content sigh. Namjoon wraps his arms around him, kisses his neck and shoulders, and hums a soft, “You sure you’re okay?”

“So good, Daddy.”

“You were so good, bunny.”

Jungkook blushes and wiggles against him.

“Is your homework done?”

Jungkook freezes and then snorts. “Way to spoil the moment, Professor. And of course it is. Who do you think I am?”

Namjoon chuckles. “You're the best bun.”

Jungkook chokes on nothing and then shoves at Namjoon’s stomach. “Shut up. That makes me ...”

“Blush? Because that’s really cute. God, you’re so fucking cute, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook preens and settles back against him. They don’t say anything else, Namjoon runs his fingers down Jungkook’s skin and Jungkook slides over his body with deep and happy moans. After the bath, they stand up to rinse off in the shower. Namjoon swaddles him up in a robe and they return to the main room to snuggle close, eat strawberries and finally watch a few of the art documentaries.

Nearing one in the morning, Jungkook falls asleep against Namjoon, only waking up when he leads him to the bed. He snuggles close to Namjoon’s warm chest.

And in the morning, he wakes up to a mouth on his dick and fingers inside of him and the happiest smile on his face as he orgasms.


	8. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopekook time.
> 
> Still hot, still bondage, still dick stepping, still ball slapping. Degrading language. You know. The good stuff.

**Week 10: Thursday**

Regrettably, the art classrooms are unavailable for the first GSA club meeting. Taehyung pouts as he reads the email out loud.

Jungkook frowns and immediately calls Namjoon. They’ve progressed to phone calls now, lengthy ones too where Namjoon listens to Jungkook gush about art and Jungkook listens to Namjoon gush about sea creatures and hermit crabs and plastic in the ocean.

It’s really hard to remember that the sweet, brilliant man is a hard-ass, no-nonsense professor.

“Bunny,” Namjoon answers, his voice happy and fond.

“Daddy, they said no. We can’t use the art room for our meeting.”

Jungkook can feel his anger through the phone.

“It’s okay, BunBun. Don’t be upset. You can definitely use our classroom. I will cancel class. Is Taehyung-shi okay?”

Jungkook hums. “He’s upset, we all are, but we’re so thankful that you’re helping us.”

“Maybe I won’t cancel class and make it mandatory that everyone attends your meeting.”

Jungkook laughs. “No, hyung, that will make it worse and they’ll hate us and you.”

“You’re right, but it’s nice to think about, especially with assholes like Soohyun.”

“You’re not being mean to him on his papers on purpose, are you?”

“No more than usual. He isn’t learning anything and I think he’s only in the class because his parents make him. Don’t worry, bunny. He is failing and there’s no chance of him passing at this point, even if he does everything perfectly.”

“Good.”

“Although, I’m not supposed to tell you things like that about another student.”

“I heard nothing.”

“Good boy.”

Jungkook grins. “Thanks again. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, bunny. Can we meet again before vacations are over? Tomorrow?”

Jungkook gulps and whispers, “Yes, please, Daddy.”

“Good. I’ll make another hotel reservation. I really, really want you to bring Hoseok this time.”

Jungkook blushes and tries not to whine since the other three will not stop staring at him.

“I want to see how pretty you look on both of our dicks. Think you can do that, bunny, think you can take both of us at once?”

Jungkook quickly ends the phone call and squats down into a ball to hide.

The others laugh.

“What did he say?” Taehyung asks.

“We can use his classroom for our GSA club,” Jungkook mutters back.

“Well, duh, I got that based on the first part of the conversation. What else did he say?”

“Nothing.”

Jimin yanks his phone from his hand and then screams. “Listen to this text message. ‘You can say no, bunny, but I really, really want to see how much the two of us can stretch you out.’ Two of you? What two of you? Him and Hoseok? That sounds like he wants to double team that ass!”

Jungkook lifts a hand up and flips him off. He is never, ever leaving his position. But ... well, the way he’s hovered over the floor, knees bent, this is probably a good way to get two dicks inside him.

Oh god.

°----------°

**Week 10: Friday**

“All right, we’ve got to get this meeting over with quick so Jungkook can go get his ass--”

“Park Jimin!”

Jimin grins and winks, “--wrecked.”

“Ooh, Jungkook-ie has a date?” Jackson says. “With who?”

“Hoseok.”

“JIMIN!”

“I thought you weren’t boyfriends.”

“We aren’t. We just ... shut up, Jimin. Stop laughing.”

Jungkook sighs, pulls his hood over his head again, and leans against Hoseok’s shoulder. All eight of them are there this time, and Jungkook is officially introduced to Amber. She’s pretty, but not in the normal sort of female way. She has an undercut, the longer part of her hair styled up and curled. She pierced up, all along her ear, her nose, her lips, her eyebrow, and tatted up, too. She has a full arm sleeve that dips under her tank-top. Jisoo is really pretty, intimidatingly pretty, and Jungkook can’t do more than stammer and bow. Jisoo coos at him, like most people do, and rubs his head. She has long hair, a cute round face, petal lips bright red with lipstick. She is wearing a pretty blue dress and heels, and smells like heaven. Jungkook had escaped to Hoseok as soon as possible.

“Okay,” Taehyung says, clapping his hands. “Our first official meeting is next Thursday. Thanks to Amber,” he nods at her, “and Jackson,” he flips him off, “there has been some advertising, but now we go full out. We are going to put fliers up all over the school-”

“Those need to be approved,” Amber said. “My friend Sulli works in the Student Center. I’ll take them to her so she can stamp them.”

“Awesome!” She and Jackson high five.

“The school board is determined to shut this club down before it even starts, but luckily for us, we have a cute bunny on our team that Professor Kim will do anything for.”

“That’s not the only reason why,” Yoongi says.

“True, but it is one of the reasons why. He is going to be our faculty advisor and we are going to have our first meeting in his classroom. Now,” Taehyung clicks the end of his pen, “the first thing we will do is introduce ourselves as the Defense Squad.”

“I am not calling us that,” Jimin says.

“No, look, it’s important,” Taehyung says. “I mean, we don’t even know if anyone besides us is going to show up, right, because of the hate. So we tell them, we are the Defense Squad. We are here to help them and fight for them. Without that support, no one is going to look at us as more than just flaming homos with pizza.”

“That’s a great band name,” Jackson says. “Flaming Homos with Pizza.”

Taehyung pouts. “Please, please take this seriously.”

“We are,” Jimin says carefully. “We are, Taehyung-ie.” He presses his forehead against Taehyung’s shoulder. 

“I don’t feel like it. I feel like you’re all just making jokes.”

“Sorry,” Jimin says and glares at everyone else until they all mutter apologies. “Defense Squad. Got it. What do we do as the Defense Squad?”

“We need to give everyone our contact information, so if they feel threatened or just need someone to talk to then they can call us.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Okay, then after that, I don’t want to make anyone stand up and say their names or anything, because I don’t want to pressure people when they’re in an unsafe environment.”

“Weren’t you planning on getting-to-know-you games?”

Taehyung nods. “Yes, but there might be people like Jungkook out there, who are scared, and we want to make sure that everyone is comfortable.”

Jackson raised his hand and said, “ _Bro, so, in the United States, there are these pins for pronouns and--_ ”

“You’re speaking English, dickface,” Jimin says.

Jackson blinks and then smiles. “Sorry. Didn’t even notice. So there are these pins that have your pronouns on them. Like, I’m a guy, so I would wear one with He, Him, His, but Yoongi-hyung, sorry, habit--” He waves his hands at them, “Yoongi would have theirs say They, Them, know what I mean?”

“That’s a great idea, but I don’t think we can get pins that quickly,” Jimin says.

“It’s fine, we can use sticky notes for now,” Taehyung says and writes something down, “but I’ll look into the pins thing. What else?”

“We should have a schedule of our meetings,” Jungkook whispers, just loud enough for Hoseok to hear.

“Ooh, bunny, good, but you have to say it louder,” Hoseok says.

Taehyung smiles and Jungkook looks at his lap and curls his fingers into themselves. He can feel them all staring at him.

“Um, a schedule. Like, in the business plan. You have so many ideas, and p-people should ... should know we’re serious. So, like print it out, for them, so they can p-p-plan.”

“That’s a great idea,” Jimin says. “Yugyeom works in the writing lab, right? Let’s ask him if he can print them for us.”

“I don’t want to talk too long at this first meeting,” Taehyung says, “so beyond our introductions and explain the sticky notes and the schedule, I think that will be enough. I want people to talk to each other if they want. So after that, pizza and soda. The eight of us will divide and conquer, make sure we’re mingling and talking to people, yes, even you Jungkook.”

Jungkook tugs his hood around his face again.

“Let’s go over the schedule of events,” Taehyung says and opens to a new piece of paper. “Hey, do you think Runch Randa will come and talk like he said?”

“What?” Jackson says. “The drag queen?”

“Yeah. Last time we were at the club, we saw him, and he said he’d come talk about drag if we wanted. Do you think he will?”

Jungkook gapes because Taehyung is talking to him, but it’s Yoongi that says, “No, probably not. But you don’t want him anyway because his drag queen is dumb. But I see Glinda at the club often enough, I’ll ask her.”

“Oh, oh! OH!” Taehyung says as it suddenly dawns on him that Professor Kim cannot be at the club as advisor and as Runch Randa.

Jimin face palms.

“Dumb ass,” Yoongi says affectionately and runs their hands through Taehyung’s hair. Taehyung bats them away.

“Fine, fine! Just ... shut up. Okay, week two. But shit--”

“What?” Jimin asks.

“Professor Kim can’t cancel class every week,” he says. “Where are we going to have our second meeting?”

Jungkook bites his lip and says, “O-out-side? I ... I mean ... if we can’t get a cl-classroom for it, then we’ll just have it outside.”

“Great idea, bunny!” Jimin says. “There’s barely ever anyone in the courtyard between the fine art and fashion buildings, right? Let’s have it there.”

“Okay, so if we don’t get a classroom, we’ll hold it there.”

Jungkook’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and glances at it and frowns at the text message from Namjoon.

“What is it, bunny?”

Jungkook tilts it to show Hoseok and he curses.

Jimin and Taehyung look at him in concern.

“Um, I need ... it’s my mom. I need to call her back.”

Jimin nods. “Go ahead, bunny.”

Jungkook trips over the chair, almost elbows Hoseok in the face, and bashes his knee on the table while trying to get up quickly. He leaves the dorm lounge room and goes to the stairwell, and then downstairs and outside before looking at the text message again.

**Daddy Dimples: _Gotta cancel our date tonight, bun, sorry. Call me so I can explain_**

Jungkook calls him right away. “Daddy?”

“Hi, bunny. Are you busy?”

“K-kinda, Taehyung is having another GSA planning meeting.”

“Oh, can you talk?”

“Yeah, I left. I’m outside.”

“Good. I’m really sorry about canceling our date, bunny, but I just got out of an impromptu evaluation meeting.”

“What?”

“Yeah, my boss called me into his office and more than half the board of director was there. They heard a complaint that I was favoring a student and giving him good grades because of our relationship.”

Jungkook’s gut tightens and his breath almost stops. “Hyung, but--”

“No, bunny. Don’t worry. I nipped it right in the bud. I have a list of things I look for in your journals, so I can properly grade your essays, and I showed that to the board, and said, ‘how is it favoritism when he started the semester almost perfect?’ They are reviewing my syllabus and my curriculum to make sure the level is appropriate for the class. They may ask for an example of my comments on your daily journals. Please provide it to them, okay? I don’t want it to look like we’re hiding anything.”

“O-okay.”

“I’m so sorry. You do not deserve to be treated like a secret. But I can’t risk being seen with you in public, bunny. I’m so sorry. Even if I go to the hotel first and then you show up. I can’t risk it.”

“No, no. It’s ... it’s okay. I mean, it’s fine. I get it. Can ... can we still talk?”

“Of course we can. It’s just a few more weeks. Yeah. And don’t worry about your club. They wanted to talk about that too, but I only told them that you were looking for a place to hold your first meeting since the art rooms are strangely not available even though they haven’t been scheduled for anything else.”

“Were you really that nice about it?”

“Maybe. They were obviously upset about it, but I asked them why? And none of them could give me a straight answer. I told them that you were doing everything properly, that you had approval and a faculty advisor and that there was absolutely no reason to disband the club because you have not broken any rules. I may have insinuated that it was their own fault for trying to sabotage you guys.”

Jungkook giggles. “Thank you again, hyung. Oh. Taehyung wants to have a drag queen come talk to the club, do you think Seokjin-hyung will do it?”

“Of course he will. He likes being Glinda more than he likes being himself.”

“Yoongi said he was--um, they ... they said they were going to ask her. Her? Him?”

Namjoon chuckles. “Her when she’s in drag, him when he’s not.”

“It’s so hard to remember,” Jungkook says with a sigh.

“Yeah, sometimes, but it only takes practice. Go on back to your meeting, bunny. Tell them all that no matter what, someone will be there as your advisor.”

“You mean--”

“I don’t mean anything, but it’s always best to prepare. If I can’t do it for whatever reason, there’s a law professor named Jung Yunho who will. He and his partner Kim Jaejoong are ready to support you in any way that you need.”

“Wow. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, bunny. Go back to your meeting. Call me later?”

“Okay, hyung. Bye.”

“Bye, bun.”

Jungkook hangs up and runs back to the meeting.

“Everything okay?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. Just a family update. H-her text s-sounded more panicked than it needed to.”

They’re in the middle to talking about future meetings for the rest of the school year. Taehyung has too many ideas for the amount of weeks left in the school year.

“We can’t have official meetings in the last quarter,” Jackson says. “We have too many finals and projects and showcases.”

“But that means we only have two weeks for meetings. It isn’t enough!”

“And for a club that’s just starting, it’s fine,” Jimin says. “You said before you didn’t think we’d even be able to start this year, but because the school board has been trying to sabotage us and because Professor Dimples has been countering that, we get to start holding meetings this year. We’re really lukcy.”

Taehyung pouts. “You’re right, but ... but I want it to be so good.”

“It will be. Let’s talk about the most important things on the first day,” Yoongi says. “Pronouns and seuxal identities, and probably Korean laws against LGTBQ and what different groups are doing to fix that during the second meeting.”

“We can ... can ask them,” Jungkook says and meeps when they all look at him.

“Ask them what?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook hides his eyes behind his hands and says, “We can ask the ones who sh-show up what they want to learn about. W-we can give them a l-list and then we can start planning for spring semester b-based on th-that.”

Taehyung nods. “Good idea, bunny, but I’m just frustrated and impatient. I want to have as many meetings this semester as possible.”

“Look,” Jungkook says and looks only at Taehyung because if he looks at anyone else, he’s going to lose his confidence. “The last three weeks, instead of h-h-having official meetings, let’s just make them st-study groups. So, we can have meetings to h-help people with questions about this, but not official, really. K-keep the stress down.”

“And this is why you’re vice president,” Taehyung says, “and why we love you.”

“It is a good idea,” Jimin adds. “Ugh, and you’re so smart, as soon as we tell them you’ll help with Calculus, our club numbers will double.”

Jungkook blushes.

Once the meeting is over, the five of them go back to Jungkook and Jimin’s dorm. He tells them about what Namjoon said on the phone, and Jimin is the most upset.

“It’s not a big deal,” Yoongi says.

“It is! Jungkook’s ass was supposed to get doubled up tonight!”

They stare at him.

“That’s what you’re upset about?” Hoseok shouts. “Are you kidding me?”

“Ugh,” Jimin says and flings himself dramatically on his bed. “All those lost pictures, the sordid details that will never be. Unless--”

“No!” Jungkook says. “I am not having a threesome with you!”

“Well, I tried.”

“I’d think you’d be more upset that our date has been compromised,” Yoongi drawls.

“Well, yeah, but I mean --”

“Jungkook’s ass getting pounded into is more important than your own getting pounded into?” Yoongi asks. “And to think, I even brought your favorite thing.”

“My ... my favorite ... what? Oh, you didn’t.”

“Nope. I didn’t.”

Jimin turns to Jungkook and says, “Oh my god, please, please go. Please. I am totally sexiling you right this second. Get the fuck out.”

Jungkook takes a deep, daring breath and says, “What thing?”

“You don’t want to know,” Taehyung says. “Take me with you. I’ll text Yugyeom and warn him, or maybe this entire floor. Jimin is going to get loud.”

“Louder.”

Jungkook turns to Hoseok and smiles, “Dinner?”

“Sounds like a great plan. Let’s go, Taehyung.”

They don’t even make it out of the room before Jimin is tackling Yoongi to the bed and sucking their face off.

“So,” Hoseok says once they are safely outside, “what thing?”

Taehyung shivers. “It’s ... well, it sounds horrible, at least to me, unless you’re Jimin, I guess, but it's like this vibrating harness that has multiple points of contacts, like his nipples, his dick, his butt, like ... I’ve only seen him in it once. Yoongi just turns it on and watches him suffer. On especially good sessions, again, according to Jimin, Yoongi uses a vibrating plug too, or a cockring, or ... I just ... I don’t get it. He can go hours with that thing on him.”

Hoseok tilts his head and says, “That sounds ... kind of interesting actually. I’d very much like to wrap up a top in that and ride his dick until he taps out.”

Jungkook groans and says, “Um, that’s ... it sounds very complicated.”

“For someone new to sex like you, it probably is.”

Taehyung nods. “Definitely. At least you have Jimin to teach you. If you’re interested, that is. I don’t like toys. I just ... well, I just like sex. Like normal sex. That’s always been my favorite.”

“How can you say that with Jimin as your best friend?” Hoseok asks.

“It’s because of that that I can say that. I’ve done lots of stuff with Jimin, and now I know what I like and it definitely isn’t the same thing as what Jimin likes. I’m more than happy to let Yoongi give that to him.”

“I don’t even know if I know what normal sex is,” Jungkook says and hugs himself.

Taehyung grins, “Yeah, you’ve been given sort of a backward lesson. You lost your virginity in a threesome with a drag queen. That’s crazy.”

“I guess I know what we're doing after dinner,” Hoseok says. “It’s probably for the best anyway since you’re still recovering from Wednesday with your drag queen. You want to come over and have some normal sex, Taehyung-ie?”

“No. A threesome would make it very not-normal. And I’ve been pouring so much of my life into this GSA club that I am really behind on my semester project. I need to have ten illustrations by Wednesday, and then my teacher and I are going to pick which ones I have to turn into samples next semester.”

“Are you going to incorporate corsets into your designs?” Jungkook asks.

“Yeah, a few,” Taehyung says. “I’m not sure how she’ll take that though. We have to turn at least one of the illustrations into a sample for our final project this year.”

“So make five really shitty sketches,” Hoseok says, “and five with corsets that are amazing, so she has to pick those.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “I don’t want to risk failing. I have to get my grades up if I want to continue with my fashion degree.”

“You’re an amazing fashion designer,” Jungkook says.

Taehyung nods. “Thanks, but that doesn’t mean much if I can’t keep my focus on my work. It’s week ten, and I’m ready to study something else.”

“You can do it, hyung. I’ll help you. If you want me to model or something,” Jungkook says carefully.

“Thanks. I’d actually love that.”

Taehyung is subdued through dinner, but even he can’t stay too gloomy around Hoseok. After they walk Taehyung to the library and are heading toward Hoseok’s apartment off campus, Jungkook’s phone vibrates.

**Daddy Dimples: _So I can’t cancel the hotel reservations, but I was able to add your name. Here are the details. Tell Hoseok to take pictures._**

Jungkook eeps and shows Hoseok his phone.

Hoseok smiles. “That is pretty much perfect. Let’s go to my apartment really quick to get a change of clothes, and then stop by a convenience store and we’ll go. If you want.”

Jungkook nods. “Yes. Yes, I want.”

“Good.” Hoseok drapes his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and kisses his temple. It’s sort of alarming because there are people on campus, and they probably recognize him. Hoseok is awfully famous.

Jungkook doesn’t know how to bring up the subject though, so he puts his arm around Hoseok’s waist and lets himself be led, first to his apartment and then off campus to the nearest convenience store. Outside of it, his feet stall.

“Change your mind?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook shakes his head. “N-no, hyung, but ... I don’t want to go in there just to buy condoms!”

Hoseok laughs. “Okay, bunny. Just wait out here for me, okay?”

The bells on the door jingle, and the worker at the register welcomes Hoseok. Jungkook ducks his head when the worker looks at him, and his cheeks flush and he feels so hot. He bounces out of sight, down the sidewalk a few feet and then turns and tries to expel the tightness building in his chest. He has no idea where these nerves are from. It’s Hoseok, for fuck’s sake, and Hoseok is so nice to him all the time. But ... well, this is the first time it’s felt pretty real, like Hoseok and he are boyfriends. Dinner, a hotel room, condoms. But they aren’t boyfriends and he’s being silly.

Jungkook whines and covers his face with his hands.

“Bunny,” Hoseok says behind him and Jungkook jumps in surprise. And then Hoseok laughs. “It’s kinda worse now that I think about it because you were obviously out here waiting for me and this is all I bought.” He holds out a box of condoms and a bottle of vanilla lube.

And Jungkook blushes brighter with a whimper. “Fuck.”

Hoseok pockets the items with another laugh. “Come on. Let’s get a cab. I don’t want to walk all the way to that hotel.”

Jungkook nods. “Good idea.”

Jungkook wants to hold Hoseok’s hand in the cab, just for the reassurances, but the driver keeps shooting them dirty looks, so he doesn’t, and Hoseok keeps the conversation going about schoolwork and the fall dance showcase that the team is working on.

“Tryouts are in December,” Hoseok says. “You’re going to try out, right?”

Jungkook bites his lip and nods. “I mean, yeah, for the junior--”

“No way, you’re too good for them. I want you to try out for the senior squad, okay? I’ll let Kai know.”

“Kai?”

Hoseok laughs. “Yeah, my under-captain. He’s going to be captain next year and he’ll be in charge of tryouts.”

Jungkook can’t even process that. “Kim Jongin is going to see me dance?”

“He already has,” Hoseok says. “You have no idea how often we spy on underclassmen to start recruiting talent. You better try out for the senior squad okay?”

“I ... but ... you have to choreograph your own dance, and I haven't even started and I--”

Hoseok grips his thigh. “You’ll be fine, bunny.”

“Fuck.”

The cab stops outside of the hotel and Hoseok pays the driver who mutters something derogatory under his breath. Hoseok rolls his eyes and curses at him and flips him off.

Jungkook stops in his tracks and stares at the front door of the hotel in horror. He has to go in there. With Hoseok. And everyone is going to know that he ... oh god.

“You go in first,” Hoseok says. “I’ll wait outside and you can text me when you’re in the room. That way they aren’t suspicious.”

Jungkook sucks his lips into his mouth and nods. “O-okay. Yeah. that’s okay.” It takes a careful nudge from Hoseok for him to start moving. He feels like he’s walking through fog. Dark black fog even though the hotel lobby is well lit and welcoming.

A pretty lady stands behind the desk and smiles at him. “Hello? How may I help you?”

Jungkook gapes for a moment, mouth open and then blushes and looks down and tugs on his sweater. “Um ... ch-ckeck .. room. I ...”

“Oh, are you here to check in?”

“Y-yes, ma’am.” He hefts Hoseok’s full backpack on his shoulder. “J-Joen J-Jungkook. Um, the ... reservation was--”

“Ah, yes, Kim Namjoon-shi. I spoke with him on the phone. May I please see your ID?”

Jungkook’s hand shakes as he takes it out.

The lady smiles at him, like she’s doing her best to calm him down, and Jungkook appreciates the effort, but he won’t be calm until he no longer feels like everyone is staring at him and judging him for having a hotel room for a fuck.

She hands him his ID back and says, “Room 904. Take the elevator to the ninth floor and then turn right, it’s at the end of the hall.”

He takes the room keycard with shaking hands, tries to bow and mutter a thank you, and then he bolts as fast as he can without being too awkward and slams the button for the elevator. Luckily, it’s on the bottom floor and he steps in with a relieved gasp. He rubs his arms, trying to stop shaking, and then trips on his way down the hall. He staggers into the door, drops the keycard on the floor, almost bangs his head on the door handle when he goes to pick it up. And then sags in relief when he finally opens the door. He leans against the door, head tilted back, eyes shut and takes deep breaths. He feels like he waits too long to text Hoseok, but his fingers are shaking, and he fumbles his phone.

Hoseok sends back a thumbs up and Jungkook drops the bag, makes sure the door doesn’t shut completely, and staggers into the room. Collapsing in a chair with a breath of relief. 

The room is nice. Not as nice as the last hotel, but there’s still a king-sized bed right in the middle of the floor, with no headboard or anything. It’s like it’s floating. To the right are floor-to-ceiling windows looking over a courtyard and to the city beyond. The bathroom has a huge tub again, and there’s a closet, a desk, two really comfortable looking chairs, and a flat screen TV on the wall. Like with most nice hotels, everything is white and the walls are a deep blue that reminds Jungkook of the ocean.

Hoseok slips into the room and whistles as he comes to stand in the middle of it. “Wow. Swanky. Professor Dimples is really set out to spoil you rotten. Are you okay, bunny?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. That was just mortifying.”

Hoseok chuckles, leans over him, and presses a kiss to his ilps. Jungkook doesn’t even open his eyes and smiles.

“Cute. Do you want to come take a shower with me since this one is big enough to hold us both?”

Jungkook smiles. “Sure.”

Hoseok helps him to his feet, kisses his lips once, and then closes the curtains for some privacy. Jungkook watches as he strips off his shirt, and he licks his lips. Hoseok really is gorgeous, though he always claims he’s not. His muscles may not be big and bulky like Jungkook’s, but he has them. He’s lithe, like a snake, and can move and weave like one. He has perfect control of every inch of his body, and that’s reflected in the curves of his arms, the smooth plane of his tummy and the bulk of his dancer’s thighs.

“What?” Hoseok asks and shucks off his sweatpants.

Jungkook grins. “Just remembering why they tell you not to look directly at the sun.”

Jungkook thinks that’s the first time he’s ever seen Hoseok blush.

“Wow, that was good, bunny.”

Jungkook laughs. “Well, you’re beautiful.”

Hoseok walks over to him, puts his arms over his shoulders, and kisses him. Jungkook winds his arms around Hoseok’s bare waist, and hums in happiness. He slides his hands in frim strokes up and down his back and down to his ass still clad in tight briefs.

Jungkook is sure the kiss was meant to be small, but it’s hard to stop kissing Hoseok. He loves the level of familiarity they have now, how easy it is to follow along, how easy it is to take control when Hoseok gives it up. When Hoseok deepens it, presses even closer to him, Jungkook loves how easy it is to meet his tongue with his own and bite at his lips.

Hoseok pulls away, tugs at the back of Jungkook’s hoody. Jungkook lifts his arms, and Hoseok ruffles his hair as the hoody falls to the floor. “Such a cute bunny,” he says and then kisses him again. Jungkook unbuttons his jeans, and Hoseok pushes at his shirt. He’s a little more frantic to get naked, and Hoseok smiles as he starts to walk backwards. Jungkook puts his hands on Hoseok’s waist and leads him.

“Do you want to use the bathroom first?” Hoseok asks as they move through the vanity area. He turns on that light, but leaves the bathroom light off.

Jungkook smiles. “Yeah, I better.”

“I’ll start the water and get towels out, and then use it after you.”

Jungkook kisses him again, and then again, and Hoseok presses him against the cool cream-colored wall and he sighs, nose scrunching.

“Ugh, why are you so fucking cute?”

“Why are all my hyung’s obsessed with cute?”

“Not cute. Just obsessed with you.” Hoseok kisses his nose and then blinds him with a smile and goes to the large bathtub. Jungkook heads to the toilet, pretty fucking thankful that he’s used to pissing in front of other boys. The thought of pissing in front of a girl is terrifying. Well, girls are terrifying, in general. Hot and sexy, but terrifying.

Fingers dance up his spine and Jungkook jerks, spraying piss on the toilet seat. “Hyung!”

Hoseok laughs. “Oh god, that was funny. Fuck.”

“Fuck you,” Jungkook says and uses a square of toilet paper to dab at his dick before putting it away. He goes to the sink to wash his hands and then wet a cloth.

“So, no watersports?” Hoseok says and starts pissing.

“What ... what does that mean?”

Hoseok laughs. “It’s a kink. It’s a general term for being peed on or peeing on someone for sexual purposes. Watersports.”

“That’s kind of disgusting. I’ll stick with, like, jet skiing and swimming. Do you like that?”

“You’re asking me that when you know how clean I am?” He flushes the toilet.

“Right.” He smiles. “Here.” He tosses him the wet cloth. “Your fault. You like to be clean. You clean it up.”

“It’s your piss, Jeon Jungkook!”

Jungkook laughs and climbs into the shower. “Your fault,” he sings. He adjusts the temperature a little warmer and then douses his head.

“You suck,” Hoseok says and shoves Jungkook out of the way.

Jungkook laughs and lets Hoseok under the shower spray. He slides his hands up and down Hoseok’s muscled back. Hoseok turns and they hug again, kiss, touch. Jungkook can feel pleasure start to curl in his spine as their dicks brush together.

“Wash my hair, brat,” Hoseok says. But he says it so softly.

Jungkook smiles and doesn’t protest. They wash each other’s hair, and then each other’s bodies. Hoseok smirks at him when he shoves fingers into his body and Jungkook yelps at the sting and swats at his shoulder. Hoseok laughs. They rinse off, taking a bit longer for a few more kisses.They dry off and Hoseok discovers that there are big fluffy white robes and they bundle up. Hoseok rubs a towel through Jungkook’s long hair.

“Need a haircut.”

“No, I don’t,” Jungkook says and kisses him. “It’s easier to pull this length.”

Hoseok groans and starts shoving him toward the bed.

Jungkook laughs, turns around and lets himself be pushed.

The bed is so soft and Jungkook sinks into it with a soft groan. Maybe he doesn't need sex. Maybe he just needs to sleep on a bed this nice. 

“I think this mattress is better than sex,” Jungkook says.

Hoseok laughs and falls next to him. And then he moans. “Oh, god, you’re right.”

They lay there, heads next to each other and just breathe.

“Jeon Jungkook.”

“Jung Hoseok.”

Fingers trail up Jungkook’s neck and he turns his head. Smiles. So many smiles.

Hoseok kisses him, soft and sweet, slow ... oh so slow. His hand slides down the robe, the opening, pulls it apart and touches his chest and his stomach. It almost tickles, but the soft caresses feel amazing, and Jungkook feels like he’s swimming a little bit.

“You gonna suck on my dick, bunny?”

Jungkook whines. “Y-yeah. Yeah. I want to.”

“But ... normal, right?”

Jungkook blinks and then laughs. “Oh right. Normal sex. What does that even mean?”

“I’ll show you.” Hoseok rolls on his back and says, “But if you’re too sore, make sure you tell me right away. Come kiss me.”

Jungkook kisses him, moves down his neck and chest when Hoseok asks him to suck on his nipples.

Hoseok tangles his fingers in Jungkook’s hair and says, “Give me some hickeys, bunny.”

Jungkook whines and obeys, biting and sucking down Hoseok’s neck and chest. He stops to lick at his nipples, and Hoseok squirms and laughs and Jungkook blows raspberries down his stomach. Hoseok’s loud squeals are so worth it and he keeps biting and sucking all the way down until he’s laying between Hoseok’s spread legs, his face close enough to his dick that Hoseok shivers when he breathes on it.

Jungkook grins and kisses where the shaft bends toward the head. “Hyung.”

Hoseok traces his face and tugs on his hair. “What, bunny?”

Jungkook looks up and smiles and says, “Nothing really. Just glad we have this, you know?”

“Hey, me too, bun, but really. Nice words do not suck my dick.”

Jungkook laughs. “Okay, okay.” He licks up the shaft, smirking at Hoseok’s low moan and then yanks on his balls to force his dick up and he swallows him, down as far as he can go. Hoseok arches off the bed and pulls his hair, and Jungkook grunts in satisfaction and starts working Hoseok’s dick in and out of his mouth.

“Mu-mulit-task-task,” Hoseok gasps and presses the new bottle of lube in Jungkook’s hand. “Prep me. Want ...”

Jungkook lets his dick fall out of his mouth and doesn’t take the lube, but shoves under Hoseok’s thighs to bend him in half. Hoseok groans and grabs behind his knees and holds himself open so Jungkook can lick at his entrance.

“Oh good, bunny. So good.”

Jungkook licks him firmly, no teasing, pressing into him with his tongue, and then a finger slick with spit. He pumps that finger shallowly, keeps licking, and realizes he’s humping the bed.

“Hm, bunny, come on. Prep me. Want your dick.”

Jungkook wonders if “normal sex” is always this quick, and doesn’t really care. He grabs the lube, squeezes it right on Hoseok’s hole, and then sinks back down on his dick with his mouth and shoves two fingers into him. Hoseok half yelps and half whines, but he bucks up into Jungkook’s mouth and drops back down onto his fingers.

Chuckling, Jungook says, “Like that, hyung?”

“Yes. Fuck. Love some fingers. One more.”

Jungkook gives him one more. He’s only pumped them and scissored them a few times before Hoseok is demanding, “Enough. Inside me.”

Jungkook doesn’t, teases his rim, sucks on the head of his dick, drives Hoseok’s whimpers up a notch. And then there are fingers in his hair again and pulling so hard that Jungkook almost bites down. He lets Hoseok’s dick fall from his mouth and groans, “Hyuuuuung.”

“Not sore?”

“No, hyung. I’m fine.”

“Then fuck me, bunny. Now.”

Jungkook huffs. He doesn't mind too much, but he’s not really ready to come yet. Hoseok throws a condom at him and it smacks him in the chest. He laughs as he rips it open, sighing as he slides it on. He’s glad he’s not ready to come yet. Sometimes just putting on a condom is enough to rile him up. He kneels between Hoseok’s legs, shifting closer until Hoseok wraps his legs around his tiny waist. Swiping his dick up and down the cleft, Jungkook teases and Hoseok growls.

Jungkook smiles and finally pushes into him. Hoseok is tight and it feels so good, but again, not so good as when he’s been riled up for a half hour beforehand. He waits until Hoseok smiles at him and tells him to move, and then he starts thrusting, slow and measured. Hoseok runs his hands all over his body, squeezing his muscles, tweaking his nipples. It all feels so good. He tugs him down by the shoulder, and Jungkook grunts as he falls forward. Hoseok tangles his hands into Jungkook's hair, and then kisses him and sighs into his mouth.

It feels good. It does. It’s sex, right? But it’s ... it’s nothing like what Jungkook is used to. He shifts a little, pushes up to his hands, and looks down at Hoseok.

Their eyes meet. Hoseok smiles, waggles his eyebrows.

And then they both burst out laughing.

“Oh god,” Hoseok says. “This is boring.”

Jungkook grins and kisses him. “Yeah, kinda. I mean. It’s ... nice.” He keeps thrusting. “I like it. I like you, hyung, so it’s okay.”

“Just okay? Just nice?” Hoseok snorts and laughs again. “I am not nice in bed, bunny. I am mind blowing and this is not mind blowing.”

“Yeah, but I can see how someone would like it. You know ...”

“Someone in love,” Hoseok says and nods. “Yeah, but ... fuck. I’m going to wilt to nothing like this, and I am not wasting a perfectly sexy hotel room on vanilla sex.” He puts his hands on Jungkook’s hip bones and pushes him away. Jungkook sighs as he slips from him and falls onto his back.

Hoseok climbs on top of him and lifts his dick and sits right back on it, and Jungkook whines, hands going to his hips.

Hoseok grabs his wrists and says, “No.” He puts them above Jungkook’s head and Jungkook leaves them there. Hoseok leans back, hands on Jungkook’s knees and rolls his hips, lifts up and down. His dick is hard and leaking against his stomach. Jungkook desperately wants to touch.

Huh? Desperate already? Just because Hoseok told him no?

It already feels so much better, but then Hoseok stops, and Jungkook whines and tries to lift his hips to fuck into him.

Hoseok smacks his chest. Hard. “No. You hold still.” He pinches a nipple and Jungkook yelps.

“Oh god, this is so much better.”

Hoseok laughs. “It is. But you are not allowed to talk unless I tell you to or unless you need to say yellow or red. If I do allow you to talk, you will say ‘Sir.’ And yes, that is _Sir with a capital S_. Understand?”

Jungkook sucks his lips into his mouth and nods.

“I can see the remnants of Namjoon-ah getting firm with you, a few bruises and your hole is still red. But I swear, Jeon Jungkook, if you do not stop me if it hurts, I will be really mad.”

Jungkook’s breath speeds up. “H-hurts?” he asks eagerly.

Hoseok taps his cheek, an eyebrow raised.

“Sir,” Jungkook adds quickly.

“Good boy. And yes. Hurts. I really plan on making you ... well, I don’t want to spoil it. Now, color.”

“Green, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Hoseook says and trails his finger over Jungkook’s lip. He lets Jungkook lick and suck his finger for a moment. “Now.” Hoseok climbs off him and Jungkook moans in disappointment. “Grab your ankles, bend in half. Can you do that? Keep your hands above your head and your ankles in your hands?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen and he tries. He can’t quite lay flat, but like this, he’s open and on display for Hoseok, who takes advantage and slips a spit-slick finger into his ass. Jungkook moans, his entire body going tight.

And then Hoseok spanks him. A hard slap on one cheek and then the other, and Jungkook yelps.

“A tiny little punishment for actually suggesting that we have normal sex, bunny. I mean really. I would like to give you a few more of these, but your butt is already pretty red.” 

“Can ... can ... hit ... fuck. Balls. Sir.”

Hoseok’s smile turns even more devilish, and he smacks Jungkook’s balls and Jungkook clenches all over.

“You like that?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, Sir. Yes. Love ... love it.”

“Did Daddy show you this?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, Sir!”

So Hoseok does it again and Jungkook can’t help the sharp cry that comes from the pain that flares all over. It hurts more than it did before, but ... Jungkook isn’t sure if that’s because of Namjoon or if Hoseok is just hitting him hard.

Hoseok pats his dick. “Don’t move. I will be right back. And if, for whatever reason, your dick is not hard when I get back, then I am going to do more than just lightly spank your berries. Do you understand? Answer.”

“Yes, Sir. Don’t move, Sir. Hard dick, Sir.”

“Good boy.” He pats his dick again and then climbs off the bed. Jungkook tries to watch where he goes, but it’s too hard in this position, so he just keeps his eyes shut and tries his best not to move. His legs already ache. He’s never held a stretch like this for so long, and his thighs are already shaking.

The bed dips and Jungkook’s eyes fly open at sudden pressure on his dick. He looks up at Hoseok.

Hoseok ... as he stands over him. He’s so strong, his legs so powerful, and one of them, a very pretty foot, is pressed right on his dick. It takes Jungkook way too long to notice the phone in his hand.

“Say hi to your daddy, bunny.”

Jungkook swallows and says, “H-hi, Daddy.”

Hoseok pushes harder on his dick and Jungkook moans. “We tried to have ‘normal sex’ but that didn’t work, did it, bunny?”

“No-normal is ... relative,” he tries to say through the painful pleasure in his groin. “Sir.” He adds hastily.

Hoseok laughs. “Yeah. Normal is relative. Now, I’m going to tie up our pretty bunny, use his dick in all the ways I want to, and if he’s good, I might let him come. Say goodbye, bunny.”

“Bye, D-daddy,” Jungkook whimpers.

Hoseok laughs and fiddles with the phone as he climbs off the bed. Even on a spongy mattress, Hoseok is grace and perfection. He doesn’t stumble at all, with such perfect control of his muscles. Jungkook envies him so much.

God, his legs hurt. His hips feel like they’re going to snap. He shuts his eyes again and waits.

“Such a good bunny,” Hoseok croons at him. “You can let go of your feet now. Be careful. Lay straight and flat. Keep your hands above your head.”

Jungkook sighs in appreciation as his muscles relax and he straightens out his body. Cloth wraps around his wrist and he opens his eyes in shock. Hoseok smiles at him, upside down, and tugs on the bathrobe sash that is now tied around Jungkook’s wrist. His arm disappears under the bed and he says, “No headboard, but I can get this around the frame.” He measures the other end and then when he’s satisfied, ties the other end to Jungkook’s other wrist. Jungkook gives them a tug and moans when he can’t pull his arms down.

“Perfect,” Hoseok says. “Not too tight, bunny? Answer out loud.”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. If you need me to take them off, say yellow or red, understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hoseok climbs over him from there, and Jungkook reaches to lick his dick as he passes by and Hoseok smacks his stomach. “Hold still.”

Hoseok straddles his chest, and Jungkook whines at the perfect view of his pretty butt still wet and slick with lube.

“Hmm, what did I say about being hard, bunny?”

Jungkook gasps, becuase his dick is so fucking hard right now.

“You expect me to use this useless thing, really?” And Hoseok smacks it. Hard, and Jungkook cries out. “I doubt you’d be able to get it up again and satisfy me, huh, bunny?”

Jungkook bites his lip hard against a reply and also another scream when instead of his dick, Hoseok hits his balls. Again. Hard. And Jungkook’s eyes water and his body clenches. He tries to shift away, but he can’t with his arms as they are and Hoseok sitting on his chest.

“At least the rest of your body is good enough.” He runs his hands down Jungkook’s stomach and over his thighs. “You’re such a good boy. So strong. The best strongest boy. Too bad about your dick. God, the condom is all stretched out and useless now.” And Hoseok pulls it off and tosses it off the bed. He turns his head and smiles down at Jungkook.

Jungkook holds his breath when fingers dance up and down his shaft.

“Useless,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook’s face burns and he shakes his head frantically.

“No. Why not? Answer me.”

“Hard, Sir,” Jungkook almost shouts. “I’m so hard. Please, Sir.”

Hoseok flings his dick away and then flips around, straddling his stomach. He rubs his hands up and down Jungkook’s chest and then pinches both nipples as hard as he can, and Jungkook yelps and jerks up and then whines when he doesn't lessen the pressure. Nails rake down his ribs and then Hoseok shifts back and sits right on Jungkok’s dick and slides back and forth. Slick and wet and Jungkook tries to curl his hips and get inside him again.

Hoseok pulls away with a frown. “What are you trying to get inside me for, with that useless dick?”

“Not useless,” Jungkook mutters and then eeps and shuts his mouth, eyes wide. He just talked without permission.

Hoseok smiles, and oh god, that evil look has Jungkook’s dick throbbing. “Shame on you, bun.” He climbs off him and pulls at his hip. “Knees. Hands and knees.”

There’s just enough give for Jungkook to twist the shash and get on his knees., but he can’t push up to his hands and he ends up with his face pressed to the bed. God, this bed is so comfortable.

The moment of comfort disappears when Hoseok spanks him. He spreads Jungkook’s knees and spanks down his thighs, sharp pain over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, and then a dull ache on the sides of them.

“God, you have such nice thighs,” Hoseok says and squeezes one with both hands. “Maybe I”ll just fuck your thighs since your dick is so useless to me right now.” Hoseok brings his hand up sharply on Jungkook’s hanging balls and Jungkook almost screams.

“Really. Maybe I’ll fuck you insetead.” A finger dips into his asshole and Hoseok grabs his balls. “If I can’t use you to pleasure me the way I want, maybe I’ll just take it from here instead. Though, you’re awfully loose. It isn’t going to feel good either.”

Jungkook gasps and tries his best to hold still. Hoseok starts stroking his dick under his body and Jungkook whines. He's so close. So close.

And then Hoseok stops and Jungkook whines louder.

He’s spanked again, and again. The derogatory words continue, lost in the haze of pain and pleasure, and Jungkook is going to come. He’s going to come without his dick being touched again.

“On your back,” Hoseok says and shoves him. He falls to his side and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t move fast enough and gets a sharp slap on his ribs. He twists his arms and ducks unders them and lays on his back, chest heaving. His dick is throbbing, spurting precome onto his abs.

Hoseok stands up and Jungkook’s eyes widen and he holds his breath again. Hoseok is looking at his dick and Jungkook looks at Hoseok’s dick, so happy to see that it is hard, that Hoseok isn’t serious about him being useless and he likes this, god, he likes this.

Hoseok plants a foot right on his dick again, the arch curved right along the shaft, the toes teasing the head and he pushes down. Jungkook moans and squirms, lifting his hips up.

“Gonna come all over my foot, bunny?”

Jungkook shakes his head.

Hoseok pushes harder, and Jungkook’s head fuzzes over and goes blank and his chest hitches and his stomach tenses and he’s so fucking horny and turned on and he probably will, if Hoseok keeps moving his foot, keeps rubbing the head with his pretty toes.

But he stops, and Jungkook’s whine is half relief and half disappointment. Hoseok grins as he sits back down on Jungkook’s stomach.

“Color, bunbun?”

“Green, oh my god, so green, sir.”

Hoseok laughs and grabs his dick and squeezes. “Don’t come. I just got this baby hard enough to use properly.”

Jungkook nods frantically. “Won’t come. Won’t.” And he bites his lip and leaves off the ‘Sir’ on purpose.

Hoseok chuckles, the sound dark, as he shifts back to straddle Jungkook’s thighs. “Man, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you like getting your dick smacked with how much you’ve been disobeying me.”

Jungkook tenses again at the smack and that just makes the pain flare brighter and his dick spurts out precome that’s too thick, and Hoseok laughs, and tugs on his balls. He reaches for the strip of condoms, tears one off and opens it.

“Gonna come, bunny?”

Jungkook shakes his head.

“Good boy.” He slips the condom on and it’s such a near thing that Jungkook pants. And when Hoseok sits on him, his body squeezing too tight, Jungkook almost comes.

Hoseok hums and settles down on his hips, twisting and squirming.

Jungkook gasps.

“Well, it’s not as big as I need or as hard as I usually like. But it will do.”

Jungkook whimpers in relief. He wants to grip his hips, he wants to thrust up into him. He yanks on the bindings and cries out when Hoseok keeps his hips pinned to the bed with his large hands.

“Bend your legs, bunny.”

Jungkook obeys quickly, and Hoseok shifts to follow the movement. He lifts up and down a couple of times and then nods in satisfaction. His hands move from his hips to his ribs and he digs his fingers in for a moment and then slides up to his neck, a loose grip on his throat that has Jungkook seeing stars.

“Okay, bunny. Use those hips the way I know you can.”

And Jungkook _moves_ , lifting his hips up, thrusting as fast as he can.

Hoseok moans, his grip tightens, and Jungkook gasps and chokes, but keeps going, keeps moving. He’s so close, so close to coming and everything is tight and on edge and he needs. Needs ...

“Oh, bunny, good boy, good boy,” and Jungkook whimpers because it’s too much. It’s too much. His orgasm twists through him in waves and then pumps through him and into the condom and he keeps moving, because Hoseok ... he needs ... he keeps moving, whining low and shaking, his arms and legs wobbly from the pleasure and Hoseok ... Hoseok ... laughs.

“Oh bunny, I knew you couldn’t do it,” and he jerks forward, Jungkook slipping from him with a gasp. “I knew you weren’t going to be able to pleasure me like I needed you to.” And then Hoseok is over him, fingers in his mouth, hand on his own dick and he’s stroking. Precome splatters on his face, and Jungkook whines and wants to apologize and then Hoseok is pushing his dick into Jungkook’s mouth, one hand still on his throat and he starts to come with a low whine and Jungkook gags. Hoseok pulls out and comes all over his face and neck, sagging back on Jungkook’s chest.

“Fuck me, bunny.”

Jungkook whines. “Okay. Again, Sir. Again!”

Hoseok laughs, the sound breathless and fond. “Here.” He lets Jungkook lick his fingers clean, scoops more up and drips it into his mouth.

“God that was perfect, bunny. So perfect. You okay?”

Jungkook swallows and nods. “I ... ugh ... sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Don’t ... don’t ...” His chest hitches and Hoseok cups his cheeks and presses a kiss to his lips and his cheeks. “Not good. Useless, Sir.”

“Aw, you were so good, bunny boy. So good. You did everything I wanted.”

Jungkook nods. He knows that, but it’s still ... the rush afterwards is always so hard. “Bunny good?”

“You were so good,” Hoseok whispers and kisses him. “Hold still, let hyung untie you, okay?”

Jungkook nods and holds as still as possible, though his chest keeps moving with his deep breaths.

The bindings loosen and drop from his hands, and Hoseok rubs at his wrists and then at his arms, a soft massage of all of his muscles. All the way down to his feet. He takes the condom off and then presses a kiss to his sore balls and murmurs that he’ll be right back. Jungkook wants to curl up in a ball and cry, but he knows that Hoseok is going to get a warm cloth to wipe him down. He shuts his eyes, tries to steady his breathing, and flinches at the touch of the cloth. Hoseok coos at him, whispers praise and reassurances at him until he’s clean and then he lays down and Jungkook curls up in a ball against his chest and Hoseok hugs him, rugging up and down his back.

Jungkook knows better at this point to fight it and lets himself cry a little and relax as Hoseok helps him breathe. God, this is ... he feels so good, but it’s always a little heard when his head starts to clear.

“You’re so cute, bunny.”

Jungkook sniffles. “You forgot to take pictures for Daddy.”

Hoseok laughs. “Oops. Oh well. He’ll be happier knowing that I took care of you instead of stopping to take pictures of you all fucked out.”

Jungkook knows that’s true.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Think ... think so. Still a little ... weird.”

“I probably should have asked about degrading you like that before hand, but--”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No. No. It’s ... wow, this is embarrassing. But ... but it’s good. I liked it a lot. Just made me want to try harder. Be a good boy.”

“You are such a good boy,” Hoseok murmurs and kisses his head again.

Jungkook sags in relief. “Like it so much. My dick hurts.”

Hoseok laughs. “I bet. It’s not often I find someone that likes their balls slapped and their dick stepped on. Now, should we empty the minifridge of alcohol and order porn since Professor Daddy is paying for this?”

Jungkook laughs. “Yes to the fridge, no to the porn, but ... cake? Dessert?”

Hoseok hums in agreement. “Yeah, let’s get all the cake.”


	9. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook has a really bad panic attack in this chapter. I've marked the beginning and end of it with ********* so you can skip it if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a bad day. Please excuse any typos that come from me not feeling it. As always, if I mispronoun Yoongi, please let me know.

Jungkook never, ever wants to leave that bed. It’s the best bed in the entire world, and even after two more rounds of sex the night before and another in the morning, and that amazing cake for breakfast, the thing keeping him from leaving the room is the bed.

Hoseok laughs at him from the doorway and says, “Bunny, come on. You have to go check out. I’ll go down and get us a cab.”

Jungkook sighs from where he’s spread eagle on the mattress. His dorm bed is so pathetic.

Hoseok laughs again and says, “If you don’t get up right now, I’m never going to step on your dick again.”

Jungkook lifts his head and glares. “You lie.”

“You want to test that?”

Jungkook moans. “Fine, fine.” He pushes up and follows Hoseok out of the room. Hoseok leaves first, taking one elevator, and Jungkook takes the other. Checking out isn’t nearly as embarrassing as checking in, and he wonders if the front desk people can see that he’s had his brains fucked out. Probably. There are more hickeys on his neck than when he arrived.

Hoseok smiles at him when he exits and holds the door open for the cab. “Bunny so cute,” he says and pinches his ass on his way in and Jungkook yelps and falls and hits his head. Hoseok laughs and climbs in next to him.

When the cab drops them off on campus, Hoseok shocks Jungkook almost to a heart attack when he pulls Jungkook to him by the strings of his hoody and presses a kiss to his lips. Right there. In front of everyone that is watching.

“Um, hyung?” Jungkook whispers. “There are ...” Jungkook even recognizes some of them that are staring.

“Don’t care,” Hoseok says. “I don’t ... I don’t care. Okay? Is that okay?”

Jungkook smiles and buries his face in Hoseok’s neck. “Of course it’s okay, hyung, but ...”

Hoseok laughs, hugs him, and then takes his hand and starts walking them toward the dorms. “Look, it’s my last year of college, I start work as an introductory dance instructor and choreographer for Dance Plus, and if I do well, they’ll contract me out to entertainment companies. I’ve got way too many other things to freak out about in my life right now that aren’t what I like shoved in my ass. I probably won’t tell my family. But you all? The people here? My friends?”

“Yourself,” Jungook says gently.

Hoseok smiles and then kisses his temple. “Yes. Myself. I can be honest with myself. And I am a flaming homo power bottom bitch that likes it when a top is a sniveling mess underneath me.”

Jungkook laughs. “I like being a sniveling mess underneath you, _Sir with a capital S_.”

Hoseok laughs and kisses him again. “Brat. I’ve gotta get to practice, but I’ll talk to you later?”

Jungkook nods. “Have a good practice, hyung.”

“Oh, and starting Monday, I’m stealing at least three hours of your time a week to help you with your audition for the senior dance squad and you are not allowed to say no.”

Jungkook shakes his head, “But hyung--”

“No. Bunny.”

Jungkook wants to. He really really wants to. He sighs. “Okay. I’ll try.”

“Try not. Do.”

“Thanks, Yoda. You suck.”

“And you like it!” Hoseok says and blows him a kiss. “Bye, bunny!”

“Bye, hyung.”

Jungkook smiles as he walks across campus. People say hi to him and he stammers hellos back. They are people he recognizes, but doesn’t know the names of. Probably from hanging out with Jimin and Jackson all the time.

He slips into the dorm and smiles at Yoongi and Jimin tangled up and naked on Jimin’s bed. Jimin’s butt is bright, bright red with splotches of purple dotting it. Someone got a spanking. Neither of them budge as Jungkook sits in his chair and tries to decide what to do. He’s kinda hungry. He wonders if Taehyung is here and sneaks into his room.

Taehyung is not there and Yugyeom is bent over a chemistry book, headphones in. Jungkook waves to get his attention.

Yugyeom smiles at him. “Bunny. Hi. Heard your ass got a beating last night.”

Jungkook grins. “Naw. I was with Hoseok and he usually bottoms.”

Yugyeom laughs. “Well, sex is sex. When are you going to have sex with me?”

Jungkook chokes and Yugyeom laughs harder. “God, I’m kidding. What’s up?”

“Have you seen Taehyung?”

“Not for a while. He was here last night, but was gone before I got out of the shower this morning. He seemed a little subdued. Is he okay?”

Jungkook shrugs. “I don’t know. I think he’s been having some conflicting thoughts about Jimin and Yoongi and sexuality in general. This GSA club is really making him think.”

“I’m not sure what he has to think about. I mean. He’s gay. He has sex with Jimin.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. I ... I don’t know. I’ll try to talk to him. Good luck on your exam on Monday.”

Yugyeom groans and thunks his head down on his chemistry book. Jungkook chuckles and goes back into his room. He sends Taehyung a text, asking if he wants to meet at the cafe for breakfast, and then he changes his clothes and heads out. He receives a reply that Taehyung is already there, and Jungkook jogs the rest of the way.

As soon as he sees Taehyung, his hair in a messy bun, his eyes swollen from crying, Jungkook is so glad that he didn’t ignore the urge to call him.

“TaeTae!” Jungkook says and hugs him.

Taehyung leans into his shoulder. “Hi, bunny.”

“Are you okay?”

Taehyung shakes his head.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No. Maybe. I ... I think so?”

Jungkook chuckles. “Let me go get food and then we’ll talk if you want to. Did you have tea?”

“No.”

“Okay. I’ll get you one.

Jungkook orders a coffee, one of those instant oatmeal cups, and a bagel. He gets Taehyung a plain black tea and grabs an orange for him, because he knows he hasn't eaten anything, probably since yesterday.

When he sits down, he starts peeling the orange and waits.

Taehyung looks out the window for a long time. Jungkook doesn’t think he’s going to talk and he doesn’t want to force him, so he starts eating and passes orange slices to Taehyung, who takes them with a wobbly smile. His hands are shaking. He squeezes some orange juice into his tea.

“I don’t like sex,” Taehyung whispers.

Jungkook almost spits out his coffee. “What?”

Taehyung shakes his head and a tear falls down his cheek. “I don’t ... I don’t like it. I ... what’s wrong with me?”

Jungkook stares at him, trying to process this, and then Taehyung curls up into the corner formed by the window and booth and buries his face and cries harder. Oh god, no. No. Taehyung isn’t allowed to cry.

Jungkook stands up and slides into the booth next to him and pulls him into a hug, and Taehyung leans against his chest instead of the window, but he doesn’t uncurl.

“There’s nothing wrong with you. Tae-baby, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re amazing and you’re perfect and you care about everyone more than you care about yourself. There’s nothing wrong with you, baby.”

Taehyung shakes his head. “But ... but ... I’m supposed to like it and I don't and Jimin is gonna hate me.”

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve said in your life. Jimin could never hate you!”

“He ... he’s going to!”

Jungkook presses a kiss to his head. “He would never. He loves you!”

“I don’t know what to do.”

Jungkook lets him cry against his chest and then says, “I’m going to ask a question, and you don’t have to answer it, okay?”

“‘kay.”

“What don’t you like about sex?”

Taehyung shudders. “I ... don’t know. I just don’t like sex.”

“At all?”

“Well, sort of?”

Jungkook hums and waits.

“I like ... I like kisses.” Jungkook kisses his forehead, where he can see it. “I like ... I like being held and touched, kind of, but not ... I don’t like having sex. At all. Even with Jimin and he’s going to hate me and he won’t ever be my friend again.”

“Baby, Jimin isn’t friends with you just because you have sex. Jimin loves you. He’s friends with you and he loves you because you’re soulmates. Sex doesn’t have anything to do with that. You can tell him. He won’t care at all. Actually, he will. He’ll care about you not telling him before and him making you do something you don’t even like!”

Taehyung grumbles. “I do ... like it. I mean. I like ... I like to watch it. Kinda. I like watching Jimin and Yoongi, and I sometimes ...” He glances around and whispers, “... masturbate while thinking about them. Jimin is pretty sexy, but--”

Jungkook suddenly understands. “You don’t like it when the sex involves you.”

“Yeah, I mean, most of the time. Sometimes it’s hard ... or well, not hard--” He grimaces. “--when I’m with Jimin. Like I have to prove something.”

Jungkook shakes his head. He pushes Taehyung up and cups his cheeks. “You have to stop making yourself suffer. If you don’t like it, then don’t do it. Jimin will understand. He loves you. And I love you, and you don’t have to keep making jokes about wanting to have sex with me just to fit in and hide, okay?”

Taehyung pouts. “Kiss me.”

Jungkook laughs and darts forward and kisses his lips. “I will kiss you whenever you like.” He kisses him again, soft and sweet, and Taehyung grips his wrist and whines.

“Give me your phone.”

Taehyung takes it out of his pocket. “Why?”

Jungkook ignores the text messages from Jimin and goes to Taehyung’s notes app. “Let’s make a list.”

“A list of what?”

“What you like and what you don’t like.”

Taehyung stares at him with his eyes wide and says, “That’s stupid. No.”

“Okay. First. Kisses, hugs? What about kisses elsewhere?”

Taehyung shakes his head. ”I don’t want to do this.”

Jungkook shrugs. “Too bad. I know you like cuddling so I’m going to put that. Now answer the question. Kisses elsewhere?”

Taehyung sighs. “Not ... Not if they’re wet, like sucking, and gross and most of the time all I can think about is someone spit on my skin.”

Jungkook tries not to laugh. He adds “No hickys” to the NO list. “Touching, you said, what kind of touching?”

“Just ... soft touches on my skin.”

“Above the belt?”

“Yeah, on my legs, just not ... “ He waves at his lap.

“Okay. No dick touching, no ass touching, inside or out?”

“Oh my god, this is embarrassing, Jungkook-ie, stop.”

Jungkook grins. “No. I’m sorry that I'm having fun in your crisis, but this is good for me too, because when we’re done, I’m going to make my own list. Okay. No penetration, fingers, toys or dicks?”

“Yeah, and um. No blow jobs.” Taehyung blushes and pulls his sweater up to cover his mouth. “I like ... I like humping though, like ... non-penetrative sex, through clothes or with a blanket. Is that weird?”

“In some way, this is all weird, but is it as weird as last night when I learned that I like it when Hoseok steps on my dick? No.”

“Oh god, he what? Really?”

“Yeah. We tried. ‘Normal sex’ like you said, and then couldn’t stop laughing, so Hoseok was like, that’s enough and instead, he spanked my ass raw and tied me to the headboard, stepped on my dick and used his foot until he wanted my dick inside him again.”

Taehyung looked shell-shocked. “That’s ... gross.”

Jungkook laughs. “Yeah. For you, and that’s fine. For me, it’s just oh so very delicious.”

“But ... but I think ... Oh my god,” Taehyung says. “I just ... thought, I’d like ... maybe spanked, But you know. Through clothes. Oh my god.”

Jungkook adds “spanking with clothes on” to the YES list, and then dry humping. “What about orgasms? I mean, if you think spit is gross, then come--”

Taehyung actually gags. “It’s so gross, Jungkook-ie. I don’t know how you can eat it.”

Jungkook laughs.

“I like coming, but only ... only like in that moment, you know, afterwards it’s just sticky and warm and ...”

“All right, so no coming unless you say so.”

“It ruins it for me, and I don’t know why. I ... I guess, I like edging, just cause ... well, I don’t have to come, but it still feels really good. Sometimes when I'm watching Jimin and Yoongi, I don’t come on purpose, but Jimin is always like, but you didn’t come, and then he’ll just suck my dick, but ... I can’t tell him that I don’t want that. I’ve tried to, but ... I just like to watch them together. I like that.”

“Do you like to just watch Jimin and Yoongi, or do you like watching other couples too?”

“I ... I um, I don’t like to watch porn. It’s just ... kinda gross and fake, you know? But I haven't ... really done ... I mean, I lost my virginity to Jimin, and he’s been my best friend since high school, and then he met Yoongi, and yeah, so no. I don’t know. I don’t think so? I don’t really like to watch Jimin with other people.”

“I apparently have an exhibition kink, so if you want to watch me with Hoseok-hyung, you can.”

Taehyung looks at him with his nose scrunched. “Um, probably not.”

“Rude. Fine.” Jungkook adds, “Just YoonMin” under the YES category and “Fake Ass Porn” under the NO category. “Okay. I think that’s enough for now. Especially since Jimin just sent another text full of death threats and--”

“JUNGKOOK-IE,” Taehyung screeches and reaches for his phone.

Jungkook keeps it out of reach and says, “Hang on. Shit.” He hits the video call button and Jimin answers in about half a second.

“Taehyung! Oh my god, Jungkook, where is my soulmate?”

Jungkook turns the phone, Taehyung waves weakly, and Jimin screams, “IS TAEHYUNG CRYING? WHY IS TAEHYUNG CRYING? JUNGKOOK, I LOVE YOU, BUT IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.”

“Calm down, he’s fine.”

“Oh, you are just ... Don’t you fucking move. I am coming to meet you right now.” And he hangs up.

“I didn’t even tell him where we are.”

“He has my phone location set on his,” Taehyung says. “So he can find me if we get separated at a club or a party.”

“Oh, well, good, then I have just enough time to finish my breakfast, before he gets here and you tell him you’re asexual.”

“A... Asexual?” Taehyung’s eyes go wide. “What?”

“Well, yeah. I was reading up on things after Yoongi told me about being demisexual. You don’t like sex, so you’re asexual.”

“But I do like sex?”

“Yeah, so maybe gray-asexual, but you don’t like having it. Everything’s a spectrum, right? You fall somewhere on the spectrum of ‘oh my god get that dick away from me’ and, well, whatever Jimin is with wanting all the dicks. Your place on the spectrum is somewhere in the middle, set on ‘oh my god I want to watch my best friends fuck as long as they don’t touch me’.”

Taehyung bites his lower lip and picks at the orange rind in front of him. Jungkook gives him another orange slice as he eats his cold oatmeal.

“Come on. Let’s go outside,” Jungkook says. “When Jimin gets here, he’s going to be loud and I don’t want to get banned from another campus cafe because of him.”

Taehyung nods and stands up.

Jungkook gathers up their trash and follows him to the door, dumping it all into a bin. “Did you get any of your drawingings done?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “Can’t concentrate.”

“I’ll help you, okay? I’m caught up with my work and I can help give you ideas. I used to draw all the time, so--”

“What? Really?”

Jungkook grins. “Yeah. My parents wanted me to study fine art, but I like dancing way more.”

“TAEHYUNG!”

Taehyung turns around and smiles despite the sadness still in his eyes. Jimin is sprinting full force to them, and Taehyung jogs to meet him. Jimin jumps into his arms and Taehyung holds him by his thighs and hugs him tightly. Jungkook walks to them, Yoongi doing the same from the other direction. Their eyes meet and they both smile.

Taehyung clings to Jimin and Jimin clings back.

“Baby, my baby, why are you crying? What did Jungkook-ie do to you?”

Taehyung cries out a laugh and says, “Nothing. He .. nothing ... I ...”

“Let’s sit down,” Yoongi says and steers them to a nearby bench.

Taehyung sits down and Jimin straddles his lap and wipes at his tears and kisses him again and again until Taehyung tries his best to smile.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing happened, just ...” He looks at Jungkook and Jungkook gives him the widest smile he can and Taehyung nods.

“I need to tell you something, something serious, but I don’t ... I don’t want ...”

“Are you severing our perfect soulmate bond to fall madly in love with someone else?”

Taehyung’s eyes go wide and he splutters, “N-no, No, Jimin, no, I ...”

“Then nothing else matters. You can tell me anything as long as you love me.”

“I love you,” Taehyung gasps and starts crying again.

“Oh baby, what--”

“I don’t want to have sex anymore,” Taehyung says, almost shouts.

Jimin’s eyes almost pop out of his head. “What?”

Taehyung bites his lip and shoves Jimin over to Yoongi as he gets up and paces in front of them. He’s still crying, wringing his hands and tearing at his shirt cuffs.

“I ... I don’t want ... I don’t like having sex. I don’t want to do it anymore. I ...” He bites his lower lip and stops. He lowers his head and says, “I’m ... I think I’m a... a-asexual.”

Jimin just stares at him, and then he smiles widely and pulls at Taehyung’s arms until he can hold his hands. He stays sitting and stares up at Taehyung with so much love in his eyes that Jungkook bites back a noise of ... pain, his chest tightening. It’s just so cute. He has enough time to get his phone out and take a picture of that perfect look before Jimin talks.

“Oh, baby. That’s okay. Why didn’t you tell me before? I wouldn’t have done--” His eyes widen again and he gasps, “Oh my god, you did tell me. You told me so many times, and I made you ... I raped--”

“NO!” Taehyung yells and falls to his knees in front of him. “NO. No. No. Jimin, you’re my penguin. You didn’t ever r-rape me. I wanted ... I wanted to make you happy and it’s okay I didn’t tell you and it’s not your fault and it’s all my fault and I’m sorry and please don't hate me, I still want to be close to you and--”

“Hate you? Oh my god, how could I hate you?”

“But I don’t want to have sex!”

“And that isn’t why we're soulmates, hell, TaeTae. We’re soulmates, not dick mates, it’s always soulmates, and--”

Now Jimin is crying, and Taehyung is crying and they’re kissing and it’s gross and wet, and Jungkook does one better and films them because they are going to be embarrassed about this in a couple hours.

“Okay, calm down,” Jimin says and wipes at Taehyung’s cheeks again. “Let’s ... let’s start over.”

Taehyung blubbers, but nods and sniffs and then he glowers.

“What?”

“Just ... it’s gross. I don’t understand it. I don’t get why ... it doesn’t feel good to me. And besides, body fluids are gross.”

Jimin laughs. “Okay, I get that. So asexual. You don’t like sex?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “No. I don’t like sex.” He covers his face up and whines. “That sounds so weird. I'm twenty and a guy. I’m supposed to like sex.”

“Says the people that also say you’re supposed to like girls. You don’t suddenly like girls now, right?”

Taehyung scrunches his nose and shakes his head. “No way.”

“Okay. So, no sex. But you still like boys, and kissing?”

“Yeah. yeah, I like kissing.”

“Good.” Jimin kisses him. “I don’t know what I'd do if I couldn’t kiss you ever again.”

“But not like ... gross kissing, like ... licking. Licking is so gross.”

Jimin smiles widely and licks Taehyung’s cheek.

“Jimin!”

“Ha!”

“This is serious,” Taehyung says.

“Yeah, I know. But as your best friend, I’m still going to do things that gross you out because it’s fun.”

“I hate you.”

Jimin smiles and presses another kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Taehyung’s chest hitches and he nods and tries to say it back and just cries again.

Jimin hugs him tightly to his chest and says, “Okay. No sex. Kissing. What else?”

“We made a list,” Jungkook says.

Taehyung nods. “Jungkook-ie made me make a list. But I like to watch you with Yoongi, I do. But ... please don’t have sex with other people anymore.”

Jimin leans away from him. “Taehyung.”

“Don’t ... I don't know why you need to when you have Yoongi and I love you and I can’t do ... I can't ... please don’t. I just ...” He tries to breathe. “You were right. The other day. It bothers me. Because the other people you have sex with don’t treat you right. They just ... they treat you like a whore, and I don’t want you to be like that. You aren’t like that. Not to me. You’re perfect and amazing, and if I could just ... I don’t know. I love you. I want you to be happy, but I don’t know why Yoongi and I don't make you happy.”

“You do, baby, you do.”

“Then why do you go to other people when you can just come to us?”

Jimin frowns. “It hurts you?”

Taehyung nods. “So much. I don’t ... I don’t know how Yoongi feels, but it makes me feel like I’m not enough for you, that my love isn’t strong enough so you have to go sleep around looking for something that is already there. I don’t ... I don’t want you to do that anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s stupid.”

“It isn’t. Your feelings are not stupid, Kim Taehyung.”

“It just ... I love you, and yeah, it’s not like romantic, but it’s more than that. I don’t know if I can explain it. It’s not like ... like, we don’t need to date because we already know each other. We don’t need to fuck because we already know each other. I know you,” Taehyung says, “and you know me. And I ... I don’t know why you need anything or anyone else. I think it’s more than love. I think knowing you is more important, don’t you think?”

JImin smiles and says, “Okay. You know the other day, when Yoongi and I made up?”

Taehyung nods. 

“They told me that they started dating me because of you.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen and he looks at Yoongi. “What?”

Yoongi smiles and shrugs. “You don’t remember telling me that Jimin deserved romance, romance that you couldn’t give him because you were his best friend?”

Taehyung nods. “I mean, yeah ....”

“And at that time, I wasn’t even sure if I could date because of being aromantic. But I thought about it a lot, and I knew that Jimin would look at no one the same way he looks at you and to me, that was romance, but I just needed to give him something else. So I asked him out.”

“Remember how happy I was after our first date?” Jimin asks.

Taehyung nods. “Yeah.”

“That’s how happy I am with you all the time. Just being with you is the greatest thing in the world. And because I know that I’ve been hurting you, and I remember threatening Jungkook if he hurt you, I’m not going to hurt myself, but I am going to do everything I can to make up for it. So, yeah. No sex with other people.”

“I assume you're going to join us more often,” Yoongi asks.

Taehyung squirms and says, “I ... yeah, I want to. I just don’t want to come. I ... I don’t know. It’s weird. I’m weird.”

“We’re all a little weird,” Yoongi says. “That doesn’t make us wrong. Taehyung-ah, you aren’t wrong,” Yoongi says firmly and grips the back of his neck. They give him a sweet kiss. “Baby, there’s nothing wrong with you.”

And Taehyung cries again and hugs Yoongi and Jimin hugs them both.

Jungkook isn’t really sure what that means. So are Yoongi and Taehyung dating now? Are Taehyung and Jimin? The entire throuple is still so confusing. But it doesn’t seem like anything has changed at all. Yoongi and Jimin are dating and have kinky sex. Taehyung and Jimin are soulmates and love each other. Are they in love with each other? Is Jimin in love with Yoongi?

“You guys are a mess,” Jungkook says after a few minutes and things have settled down.

They laugh.

Taehyung sniffles, he turns his head, meets Jungkook’s eyes and then he smiles. And it’s his evil smile.

Jungkook has only a moment to be afraid before Taehyung says, “Hoseok-ie stepped on Jungkook’s dick and he liked it.”

“TAEHYUNG!”

“JUNGKOOK!” Jimin shouts.

Taehyung laughs.

Jimin demands details.

Yoongi smirks at him and asks, “Was he wearing heels, because it’s way better if your partner is stepping on you with heels?”

Jungkook imagines that, a combination of Hoseok in heels and that sharp point digging into his shaft, and blood rushes to his dick. He turns bright red, and they laugh at him.

°----------°

 **Week 11**  
The temperature drops on Sunday, and Jungkook, for the first time, wears a scarf wrapped around his face. Autumn is always so weird. One week it’s summer, one day it’s kind of chilly, and then suddenly it’s winter. He buries his nose into the scarf and shoves his hands into his hoody pockets and hurries across campus to the library to meet Taehyung. And well, the coffee Taehyung has promised him for his help.

When he arrives, Taehyung smiles at him and it’s such a happy look that Jungkook smiles back. He’d slept in Taehyung’s bed last night and told Yugyeom to wear headphones.

“So?” Jungkook says and takes his coffee with a smile of thanks.

Taehyung blushes and nods. “It ... It was good.”

“Details?”

Taehyung bites his lower lip. “Um, yeah, but ... here.” He hands him a sketchbook. “I don’t want you to look at me because it’s embarrassing.”

“Okay. So, first, explain the assignment to me.”

“I have to create my own fashion illustrations that all follow a theme. A lot of people stick with women’s fashion because it’s easy, but I like doing menswear. It has to be amazing though, because my teacher is so picky.”

Biting his lip, Jungkook says, “That doesn’t seem like you. I mean, the menswear. I’ve seen you wear a skirt, Taehyung.”

He nods. “I know. People try to mix the two all the time to be edgy, but it never works.”

“So make it work. You are talented enough. All of your outfits work.”

Taehyung frowns. “I don’t know ...”

“Okay, so stick with menswear, but give it something extra. Men’s flare.”

Taehyung laughs. “Oh god, that’s so bad.”

“Maybe, but ...” Jungkook takes the pencil and says, “I do not draw fashion so give me a second to get some proportions right.” He sketches a slim body in pants and then half a skirt over one leg and a loose cape-like thing on the top and a sleeveless button-up shirt. “Oh my god, this is so bad, but look. Like, it’s a normal men’s fashion, pants and a suit jacket, but there’s this material here that can be a skirt, and then the suit jacket is more like a cape. I don’t even know what these things are called.”

“Men’s flare,” Taehyung whispers and then smiles. “Oh my god, bunny. Thank you. Keep, just whatever that was. I can think of more ideas.”

Jungkook tries again, and as he draws a leg covered in fishnets, can’t help but think of Runch Randa. So he adds a choker with a hoop. He thinks about how to add a corset into it, and tries to draw a suit jacket that has lacings in the back. Taehyung has a pack of colored pencils and Jungkook takes the pink one to color in the lacings, keeping the rest black. He tries to think of a classy looking Runch Randa and almost bursts out laughing. But he draws a sleek dress with rips all in the sides and makes it short, slutty, and then puts high boots on the legs and the sleeves long. At the last second he makes the dress more like a button-up shirt and tries to add a tie. It looks like shit, so he redraws the entire thing.

Taehyung clears his throat. “So it was good,” he whispers.

Jungkook glances up once and Taehyung has his eyes on his drawing, his cheeks flushed red.

“They were so nice. Jimin kissed me and Yoongi kissed me too and they usually don’t, but they both kissed me, and Jimin let me ride his thigh and they didn’t even try to take my clothes off, and ... and they were so sexy together. Yoongi ... Yoongi is really domineering, kinda ... kind of like Hoseok with you. So while they were driving Jimin crazy, they kept looking at me and telling me what to do to myself. Like pinch my nipples or rub against the blankets, and they just ... god, they made me feel so hot and sexy, and I didn't think I could feel like that with clothes on. They knew when I was riling myself up, and would tell me to stop, and god, I didn’t think someone else could edge me without touching me. They were so ... so ... good.”

Jungkook smiles and, thinking of Agust D, draws baggy ripped up slacks with bright yellow tights showing in the holes, a baggy tank top with a yellow corset over it and then a snapback. His proportions are still off, but he feels like he’s getting better. He scrawls “Suga-D” on the top.

“I have to explain every single thing I put in these drawings. I have to explain how each piece fits both this outfit and the overall theme.” Taehyung sighs. “I really should not have left this to the last minute.”

Jungkook snorts. “Nope. You’re lucky I never leave anything to the last minute and I can help you.”

“I am. I am so lucky you’re my friend, Jungkook-ie. Thank you so much for this, for ... for helping me be honest with my lovers ... and myself, and all your help with the club. I know ... I know you don’t feel like it and I don’t want you to be embarrassed, but you are an amazing person and you’re the bestest of friends and ... I love you.”

Jungkook looks up and smiles at him, his nose scrunching. “I love you too, TaeTae-hyung.”

He smiles back, clears his throat, and goes back to his drawing.

Jungkook is halfway through another drawing, a waist corset over a loose tunic with simple pants and high boots, when he realizes something and bursts out laughing.

“What?”

Jungkook turns the paper around and says, “Slutty pirate.”

Taehyung laughs. “Yeah. Costume idea? Halloween is this weekend.”

Jungkook hums. “Yeah. Are there parties?”

“Probably, but we usually go to the club because they aren’t as strict about carding minors.”

“Oh, yeah, I think I heard Jackson and Jimin talking about that the other day.”

“I don’t know if I can go,” Taehyung says. “I’m really behind in my classes.”

“I'll help you catch up, hyung. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks, bunny.”

Just for fun, Jungkook adds an eye patch and a parrot to the shoulder of the pirate outfit. “Okay, so back to asexual sexy times. What else happened? Did you come?”

Taehyung blushes and shakes his head. “Came close so many times, and then after ... after Jimin and Yoongi were done, they came and cuddled with me and kissed me and Jimin ... Jimin was sad that he couldn’t ... suck my dick ... but he said that it was the first time that he’d actually seen me happy afterwards, so he was so happy.”

“I’m so happy too,” Jungkook says. He tries to think about Hoseok in something like these clothes and ends up drawing a tight, one piece. Up one leg, he draws thatching, and on the other pins and rivets. He adds a waist corset with long ties in the back. He’s tempted to add color, but keeps everything black. At the top of the suit, he draws what he hopes is lace, so like a lace collar, reaching up the neck.

“I think the best thing,” Taehyung says, “is ... well, usually Yoongi doesn’t pay much attention to me. They’re all about Jimin since they are dating him, but they touched me and kissed me and ... and called me ‘sweetheart’ and ...” His breath hitches. “It was so good, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook stops drawing and holds out his hand and Taehyung takes it. “I’m so glad. I’m so ... I’m so glad.”

Taehyung squeezes his hand. “Thank you. You suck at fashion illustration.”

Jungkook throws his hand away with a shout. “Shut up! I’m trying.”

Taehyung laughs. “I know. Thank you so much. You’re giving me so many great ideas.”

Jungkook thinks about what would look good on everyone and then his eyes widen. What about him? What would he want? Definitely a corset, and ... harnesses, like a full body harness? That might be more into sex-wear than menswear though, and he turns the harness into a suit coat with see-through panels between the straps and keeps the pants mostly normal, maybe a little tight and with see-through panels on the thighs at the front and at the calves on the back. And color, thinking of that red shirt. He colors in the corset a bright red, and add red stockings that peek out from under the sheer panels. Just for fun, he adds a red collar and then really kinks is up with a leash.

“Hoseok is going to help me choreograph a routine so I can try out for the senior dance squad in December.”

Taehyung looks up at him with his eyes wide open. “Wow. Bunny. First of all, Hoseok is a dick when he tries to teach someone to dance, so glad it ain’t me, but second of all, Hoseok is the best fucking dancer on campus and he hasn’t even extended that offer to Jimin.”

Jungkook blushes. ‘Well, I’m sure it’s just cause I’m sucking his dick.”

Taehyung throws an eraser at him. “Shut up. You’re good. What are you thinking of doing?”

“I don’t know. I have to come up with a three-minute routine.”

Taehyung ponders that. “I know I can’t help you the way you’ve been helping me, but if I have any suggestions, it’s to use those muscles of yours. Like ... show off your strength. I’ve seen you back and front roll into a handstand, and honestly, that’s so fucking hot. You should do that.”

Jungkook blushes. “O-okay. Yeah. I’ve been watching ballet, and I really want to add some of those movements. And some contemporary moves.”

“Jimin can definitely help you with that. He’s so graceful. What else do you have over there?” Taehyung takes a couple more sketches. He laughs at the yellow punk one and taps where Jungkook wrote Suga-D next to it. “Oh, god, I’m taking a picture of this to show Yoongi.”

Jungkook wants to protest, but he doesn’t, and Taehyung covers a heavy laugh at the reply.

“What?” Jungkook asks.

“Yoongi is going to kill Jin, and they want me to make this outfit for them.”

Jungkook laughs. “Good. I think I’m out of ideas.”

“That’s so good, though, because you’ve given me so many. And thank you so much!”

“I’d do anything to help you, Taehyung.”

Taehyung smiles, and Jungkook is so happy that he’s happy. He has nowhere else to be so he keeps doodling, and then draws Taehyung as Taehyung is drawing, and then tries to draw Runch Randa, but that makes him horny. He takes out his phone and texts Namjoon.

_Hi Daddy_

**Daddy Dimples: _Hi bunny. Can I call you?_** __

_No. I’m in the library with Taehyung. I’m trying to help him with his final project. He’s really behind._ Jungkook takes a picture of his pile of horrific sketches, including the one of Runch Randa and sends it to him.

**Daddy Dimples: _Wow. Those are good, bunny. I have a question for you. On Tuesday, do you want to talk about the GSA club and the meeting, or do you want me to do it?_**

Jungkook bites his lip and his throat tightens at the thought of talking in front of all those people that have laughed at him. He shakes his head and then types, _No fucking way._

**Daddy Dimples: _LOL Okay, bunny. I’ll do it. I can’t wait to see you. I hope you’ve been studying for the quiz._**

Jungkook blanches. Quiz? What qu--THE QUIZ! Oh fuck. He totally forgot about that this entire week! He meant to write out drafts of each question and ... oh god, he hasn’t done more than translate the questions into English. Fuck!

_Oh fuck ..._

**Daddy Dimples: _OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY JEON JUNGKOOK! You told me on Wednesday you were done with your homework._**

Jungkook head-desks with a whine and sends back: _The person you are trying to reach is no longer available because they’re an idiot._

“What?”

“I totally forgot I have a quiz in English on Tuesday and I’m not prepared for it at all. And I already told Hoseok that I’d spend my afternoon dancing with him tomorrow, and I have my dance workshop in the morning, and oh my god. I can’t believe I forgot!”

Taehyung stares at him in shock, and then he laughs. “What did you just say about leaving things to the last minute?”

“Shut up. I’m going to die. I need to go. All my English stuff is in my dorm room.” He starts packing up.

Taehyung laughs. “Never thought I’d see that day that you’d forget something like that. Must be all the dick.”

“Oh god, I’m never having sex again.”

“Good luck with that!”

Jungkook whines and leaves the library. As soon as he’s outside, he looks at his phone again.

**Daddy Dimples: _Bad bunny. This may be a good reason to get out my paddle._**

Jungkook stops in his tracks, thinks about that, and whines and starts jogging, anything to clear his head and focus on English.

When he gets back to the dorm, there’s a picture waiting for him. A picture of Namjoon’s hand gripping the handle of a bamboo paddle, and blurry in the background is his hard dick.

Fuck.

Jimin isn’t there. He drops his sweats, jerks off and sends a picture of the mess to Namjoon and the caption, _I’m turning my phone off now._ and then he does.

Fuck, he is going to fail that quiz.

He sticks a note on the back of his chair that says, _**I = dumb. Forgot English quiz. Must study. Please no disturby.**_ He puts on his headphones and gets to work.

°----------°

**Monday**  
*******panic attack*******

Jungkook is a mess in his workshop. He can’t stop thinking about the English quiz and he makes silly mistakes in the choreography that he hadn’t made since they first started learning it. His teacher calls him out in front of class, and he has to take it, and blush and fight back the panic growing in his chest. 

He has a break, before Hoseok told him to meet, and he should eat something, but he can’t, and he feels like he’s going to throw up, and when he staggers into the studio Hoseok is in, he can’t really breathe, and there are other people there, but he can’t ... can’t see who, and only Hoseok. Hoseok.

And he says it out loud. He thinks, because everyone looks at him, and why are they all--

“Bunny? Oh god, Jungkook-ie, what’s wrong?”

“Panic attack,” someone else says and instead of Hoseok, there’s someone else with their hands on his cheeks, and telling him to breathe. In and out. His vision is spotty and he’s ... sitting. When did he sit down?

He can’t talk or open his mouth and he gags and then cries and--

“Shit!”

Hands paw at him, and then, he hears voices. Not his own.

“--five minutes--breathing--”

Is he breathing? He thinks so. But then he can’t do more than gasp. Gasping is breathing, right? There’s someone telling him to breathe, but the voice is far away, muffled, and he can’t hear past the screaming in his ears. Screaming? Is he screaming? His head feels light and painful and it’s so dark, everything is ...

“Bunny.”

Jungkook whines because he knows that voice. He knows ...

“Breathe, bunny. Come on. Breathe. I know you can do it. Remember? I helped you before.”

Jungkook gasps.

“Slow. Bunny.” His hand is pressed to a chest and the chest moves. “See? Breathe. With me.”

Jungkook tries. He tries so hard because he doesn’t like it when that voice is mad at him.

“Good boy. Bunny, good job. Keep breathing. I’ve got you. Keep breathing.”

Jungkook breathes.

“You’re doing so well, bunny.” The voice changes a little and snaps, “Someone go get a trash can.”

Jungkook winces until the voice coos at him again and he keeps breathing. Between one blink and the next, he finally sees ... someone. Someone that looks familiar.

“Daddy,” he whimpers.

There’s a gasp and then a voice that says, “You did not hear that.”

And Namjoon smiles at him. “Hi, bunny.”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” he tries to claw at Namjono’s chest and screams.

“You’re okay, baby. You’re okay.”

“Daddy!”

Namjoon shakes his head. “Don’t talk, bunbun. Keep breathing.”

Jungkook tries really hard but he can’t, and his throat is tight and his stomach is churning, and ...

“It’s okay, bunny. It’s okay. Here. Here.”

Jungkook throws up into a trash can. It hurts, rips at his throat that is too tight, and he gags and then throws up again.

“Good boy. Good boy. Come on, you can keep breathing. Keep breathing with me.” Jungkook sags against a firm chest and screams.

“And breathe, bunny.”

Jungkook breathes. And breathes. He inhales with the chest pressed to his face, exhales shakily until he can see, and then he cries, tries to curl up in a ball and cry out his shame.

“Sh, bunny. Sh. Daddy’s got you. You’re okay.”

“Fuck,” someone says.

Jungkook cries harder.

But Namjoon keeps telling him to breathe. And he breathes. Until his cries are hiccups and his tears are steady.

“Do you want some water, bun?”

Jungkook nods. “Pl--”

“Don’t talk, bun. Here. I need you to sit up.” He pushes Jungkook’s shoulder and Jungkook whines and clings to his chest. “I got you. I won’t let you go. Hoseok.”

“On it.” Hoseok presses against his other side and then Jungkook focuses on a water bottle. He opens his mouth with a whine, and Hoseok hushes him and helps him take a few sips. His stomach rolls again and he shuts his eyes. But he doesn’t throw up. He takes another sip, and then another one.

“There you go, bunny. There you go.”

Jungkook drinks half the bottle and then the shame curls up his spine and he buries his face into the comfort of Hoseok’s chest. A warm hand presses against his neck and he opens his eyes to see Namjoon staring at him. There are gray spots in his vision.

*******end panic attack*******

“S-sorry. Sorry, Daddy.”

“Hush, bun. It’s okay. Feel better?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Stupid. I’m...”

“Sh, you aren’t.”

“Forgot ... I forgot ... oh god.” His breathing speeds up and Hoseok hushes him, pressing a kiss to his hair and squeezes and Namjoon reminds him to breathe again.

“It’s okay to forget about homework, bunny.”

“I’m going to fail.”

“You aren’t. You could turn in the worst work you’ve ever done in my class and it will be better than half of the rest of the students. You aren’t going to fail.”

Jungkook sniffles.

“Bunny, I have to go,” Namjoon says.

“No, Daddy, don’t ... don’t ... go. Please.”

“Sh,” he says and cups Jungkook’s cheek and gives him a short kiss. “I can’t stay here, okay? But Hoseok is going to take care of you. Hoseok is going to get you someplace safe and you are going to take a nap.”

Jungkook pouts.

“But--”

“No. Are you going to disobey?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, Daddy. Nap.”

“Good. And, don’t worry about the quiz, okay? You’re going to do fine.” Namjoon cups his cheeks and says, “Be a good boy, bunny.”

Jungkook nods. “I’m a good boy.”

“You are.” He gets one more kiss and then he smiles. “Text me when you’re feeling better, okay?”

Jungkook nods. “Will, Daddy.”

Namjoon stands up, runs his hands on his thighs, he turns and just stops for a moment, before walking out of the room. Jungkook whimpers when the door shuts behind him.

“What the fuck--”

“Not now, Kai. Fuck.” Hoseok presses a kiss to Jungkook’s head. “Can you get up, bun?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Don’t ... don't want to.”

“Okay.”

Hoseok holds him and then he’s suddenly aware of what happened, able to view it like an embarrassing home video of him acting like a complete failure. He buries his face in Hoseok hoody and cries. But the worst part, the worst part is that someone saw, someone else saw Namjoon, heard him call him Daddy, saw them kiss.

Hoseok hushes him, holds him, rocks him, and Jungkook cries until he can’t anymore, and then he just gives up and sags low, until he’s curled up in a ball around Hoseok’s lap.

“Do you want to go to your room, bunny?”

Jungkook shakes his head. He’ll fall over if he gets up right now. “Nap. Take a nap. Daddy said nap.”

“Okay, but I have to get up. Hoodys, Kai. Bring me ... thank you.” Hoseok puts a couple hoodys under his head and then takes off the one he’s wearing and puts it over Jungkook’s shoulders. “Sleep, bun. I’m right here.” Jungkook hides in the hoodys and curls up tighter as Hoseok stands up.

He’s aware of him, of him stepping away, and then cloth rustling and a deep, scary voice, “If you tell anyone about that, Kai, I ... well, the only thing I can do is pick someone else as captain for the dance team next year. And I will, and it won’t even matter the reason, or that it will obviously be retribution, because as the current captain, my word is law. Understand?”

“Yeah. yeah. I mean. I won’t. I promise I won’t. It’s ain’t my business.”

“Good. Come on. Let’s keep practicing.”

“But what about--”

“Jungkook-ie likes music. And dancing. It won’t bother him.”

And Jungkook smiles into the hoody because Hoseok knows him so well. He doesn’t mind. And he falls asleep to the sound of their shoes squeaking on the floor and the bass thudding through the room.

He doesn’t know how long he sleeps. He wakes up and Hoseok and Kai are still dancing. He sits up, pulling their attention, but they are professionals and they don’t stop.

“Jungkook-ie,” Hoseok calls as he does a series of complicated steps. “Okay?”

Jungkook shrugs, finds the water bottle and drinks the rest of it. His mouth feels like sandpaper. His entire body aches and he’s too hot. He pulls off his own hoody and winces at how sticky his body is with sweat. He wants a shower. He doesn’t try to stand up, but bends over in a stretch. It feels good, it normally does after a panic attack that bad, and then he keeps stretching, going through the practiced motions of keeping his body loose and limber. His stomach hurts and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s hungry or because he threw up.

God, he’s so embarrassed. He sits up against the back mirror and covers his face with his hands.

And now, now, his time to practice with Hoseok is gone, and his body hurts too much to dance, and he’s going to fuck up his chances of being on the senior squad, and--

“What are you doing over here? Overthinking?” Hoseok plops next to him, and he’s sweaty and his hair is falling in his face and he’s absolutely gorgeous.

“Y-yeah.” Hoseok hands him another bottle of water. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay. Namjoon-ah says you have a quiz tomorrow.”

Jungkook nods. “I didn’t prepare for it over break. I totally ... totally forgot.”

“Well, that’s cause you were busy getting your dick wet, bun.”

Jungkook groans and hears laughter. He lifts his eyes and sees Kai, Kim Jongin, dancing master, sliding across the floor. He sits in front of them.

“Hi,” Kai says. “It’s nice to meet you. Officially.”

Jungkook moans and hides his face again.

Kai laughs. “Don’t worry, bunny. Everyone freaks out at least once in college.”

It’s more than that, but he doesn’t want to explain that he used up his freak out allotments during his first semester and that’s why he tries so hard to stay organized. He’d had so many panic attacks the first semester until he learned how to schedule his time properly. “I ... I know. I ... it’s just why I’m so far ahead all the time, with my work. I ... I can’t ... I can’t fall behind. I can’t not do work.”

“Sh, bunny. It’s okay. You’ll be fine.”

“So, you and Professor Dimples, huh?”

Jungkook looks at him with wide eyes. “Does everyone call him that?”

Kai nods. “You bet. He’s legendary. Didn’t know he was gay, though, probably should have figured that one out.”

“Fuck off, you haven’t figured out that you’re gay.”

Kai slugs his arm. “I am not! I am ... admiring.”

Hoseok covers his hand and stage-whispers, “That’s what he calls it when he's jerking off to pictures of his best friend, Baekhyun.”

Kai pushes him again. “Shut up. Baekhyun has a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure you’d love to be between them.”

“I really hate you.”

“Are you coming to our club meeting?”

Kai shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe?

“Baek and Sehun said they’re coming. Just tag along. It won’t be weird.”

“This new, Out-You, is really weird,” Kai says.

Hoseok shrugs. “It’s really freeing to be honest with yourself. So, bunny, since I’m sure you aren’t in any state of mind to dance today, let’s just talk about it. I told Kai you agreed to try out, have you thought about what you want to do?”

Jungkook bites his lip and says, “Taehyung said that I should ... should show off my strength.”

“Ooh, yeah, give everyone boners. That’s a great idea.”

Jungkook blushes. “I can roll into handstands pretty easily and control my body in the air.”

“Good core elements.” He smacks his own stomach with both hands. “What else?”

“Maybe, some ballet movements, or contemporary? Jimin might help me with that.”

“It’ll be good to showcase everything you can do,” Kai says. “A lot of people just do a three minute hip-hop routine with a lot of repeated elements. If you can do more than that, you’ll really stand out for the judges.”

“What about music?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook rubs his neck. “Um, I was thinking of asking Yoongi if I can do ‘The Last.’ Do you think they’ll let me?”

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “Fuck. Fuck. Oh fuck. They better. If they don’t, do it anyway. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, right?”

Jungkook gigles. “Yeah.”

“Is it a good song?” Kai asks.

Hoseok nods. “Really deep, really powerful. I can already imagine some movements to the beats. It’ll be really different.”

Jungkook leans back against the mirror and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry I ruined practice.”

Hoseok presses a kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay, bunny. I’m glad that Namjoon-ah was nearby to help. I had no idea what to do.”

“Me neither.”

“He said he knew because Yoongi has panic attacks too sometimes. And now I know, so I can help you in the future.”

“Thanks, hyung, but if I do this again, forget a fucking quiz and get worked up over it, then I’ll deserve it. God, I was so stupid.”

“You aren’t stupid. I’ve been on the end of that dick too, remember? He can fuck anyone stupid.”

“Wait, what?” Kai says. “You ... you’ve had sex with Professor Dimples?”

Hoseok puts a finger on his lips. “Nope. Didn’t happen.”

“You lucky fuck.”

“Yeah, but mostly it’s because I get to fuck this right here,” he says and kisses Jungkook’s cheek again.

“Well, yeah--”

Jungkook growls. “God, stop.”

Hoseok laughs. “Sorry, bun. Are you ready to go? Can you get up?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah.” He takes his phone and sees he has a new message from Namjoon.

**Daddy Dimples: _Hope you’re feeling better, bun! Call me when you feel up to it <3 _**

Jungkook sends a quick text back: _I took a nap. Hoseok is taking me home._

**Daddy Dimples: _Good boy. Make sure you eat._** __

_I will, Daddy._

Hoseok helps him to his feet and he sways a moment before settling upright. Hoseok hugs him and kisses his cheek again, wet and messy. “We’ll practice on Wednesday, okay, bun?”

Jungkook nods. “O-okay. Thanks, hyung.”

°----------°

Jungkook tries not to look up at Professor Kim when he walks into class on Tuesday. He’s too embarrassed, but Professor Kim says hello to him, and he has to look up to say hello back.

“ _Are you okay?_ ”

Jungkook swallows. “ _Bad ... bad day yesterday._ ”

“ _I’m sorry to hear that._ ”

The bad day had blended into today, and he’d almost forgotten all his things for calculus and he had a hard time paying attention in History of Movement, and now, now he has a quiz that he doesn’t feel prepared for. He sits at his desk with a heavy sigh.

Soohyun snickers next to him.

Jungkook spares him a glance and then raises his hand.

“ _Yes, Jungkook-shi_?”

“ _May I please move seats? I do not want to sit next to assholes anymore._ ”

People in the class try not to laugh.

Professor Kim’s lip twitches with a smile. “ _These are not assigned seats, Jungkook-shi. You may sit wherever you want._ ”

Jungkook hates moving desks once he’s claimed it as his. It fucks up with his learning, but he can’t feel any worse, so he gathers up his things and walks away from Soohyun and sits two rows to the left and one row up. It throws off his view of pretty much everything, but it’ll be worth it. And then he puts his head in his arms and tries not to cry.

But at 2:30 when Professor Kim locks the door, he takes a deep breath and sits up, pushing everything back.

Professor Kim starts the class not with passing back their journals from the previous class, but with the quiz, and Jungkook is so grateful that he can just get it over with. He has his notecard with his notes, each question written in a different color.

“You have one hour to answer your question. If you do not have at least five hundred words, then it won’t be long enough. Leave enough time to count them. It must be at least three paragraphs. As soon as you have your question, you may begin.”

Professor Kim walks up and down the rows and hands out white notecards. He doesn’t say anything to Jungkook, but smiles at him as he gives him the card.

It’s the third question, about Valentine, and Jungkook tries not to die, because of course it is. The one question that he isn’t as confident on as the other three. He tries again not to cry. But ... well, there’s no helping it now. He takes a deep breath and tries to remember Namjoon telling him that even his worst is better than everyone else. He flips his own notecard over to that question and uses a scratch piece of paper to expand his small outline.

And then he writes. The purple ink blurs in front of his face, and he growls at himself. He isn’t aware of the looks he receives at the noise and he just writes. Because that’s all he can do is write. Try to remember English and write.

But still, a couple tears fall and blur the purple ink into a wet splotch.

Professor Kim tells them when there is a half hour left, and then fifteen minutes. Jungkook stops to count his words and sighs in relief when he hits four hundred and sixty-five with half a paragraph left. He writes the last few sentences of his ideas, and spends the last few minutes re-reading everything, fixing a word here and insterting a stupid “the” elsewhere.

“ _And done_ ,” Professor Kim says. “ _Put your pens or pencils down._ ”

Jungkook bites his lip and shoves the stupid paper away from him with an irritated noise. Professor Kim glances at him as he gathers up the quizes.

“ _Now, we’re going to start watching the movie. This is the movie that was released just a few years ago. Many of you may have already seen it with Korean subtitles, and I’m okay with that. In class, we will not be using them, of course. As with the last movie, you are required to make a list of the words you do not quite understand._ ”

Professor Kim dims the lights and starts the movie. Jungkook’s hands shake as he takes out his notebook and a dark green pen, easier to see in the dim light than the purple. He doesn’t realize he is sniffling and crying again until someone near him hands him a tissue. He takes it with a weak smile. “Thanks--”

“Minki. Choi Minki,” the guy says. “Here, have two. That quiz was rough.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. Thanks.”

Fifteen minutes later, as Jungkook is half-assing his list of words, Minki stands up with his notebook and sits next to him and hands him another tissue. Jungkook smiles at him again. And then looks down at his desk when he realizes just how pretty Choi Minki is. He has long hair, pulled back in a ponytail. He’s wearing khaki pants, and a light blue collared shirt tucked into the top of them. It looks like he’s wearing eyeliner, and his fingernails are painted a light green. He has the prettiest lips, the cutest bow and curve at the top, and a tiny, pretty nose. Just ... he’s just so pretty.

With ten minutes left of class, Professor Kim stops the movie. “Okay, that’s it for today. Someone turn the lights back on.”

Jungkook blinks against the brightness.

“I have an announcement,” Professor Kim says. “Thursday’s class is cancelled.”

Everyone perks up in interest and Professor Kim gives them all that deadly smile that promises pain. “Don’t be so upset about that.”

There are giggles.

“You will still have homework due on Tuesday next week besides the usual revision of the journal I gave to you today. Since I won’t have class to finish this movie, you are required to view it on your own. It may be tempting to watch it with subtitles, but you still have to have a list of words for me. I have purchased an educational copy of it and I will send a link to it through the email I have on file for you. Do not come to me next week and tell me you were unable to watch the movie because you didn’t get that email because I asked on the first day of class to make sure your email was correct.”

 _Oh good_ , Jungkook thinks. _I can rewatch what I missed today._

“The writing homework due is the other three questions that you were not given today.”

Jungkook groans in disbelief.

“ _Problem, Jungkook-shi?_ ”

Jungkook glares at him and says, “ _No, sir._ ”

He smirks with that stupid eyebrow up. “But, you do not have to write as much for each one as you did today, only half. So there are no questions about what is due, let’s review.” He goes to the board and writes their four assignments in English: _watch the rest of the movie, make a list of words, answer the other three questions, do the normal daily writing journal revision_. “The reason why I’m doing this is that on Tuesday next week, we are starting the third movie of the semester. There is a lot of work to do between now and the end of the semester, so I do not want us to fall behind because I am cancelling class.”

“Why are you cancelling class?” a student asks, and then stutters through it in English when Professor Kim just looks at her.

“I am canceling class to hold a club meeting here. If you have noticed the fliers around campus, you might have paid attention to the room number and time it’s being held.”

“The gay club?” a student asks, voice full of disbelief.

Professor Kim shoots him a look. “A few students on campus have started a Gay Straight Alliance club here on campus. They are pretty normal in America, but very rare here in Korea. They have had problems finding a place to hold their first club meeting, so I offered my classroom. It will only be for that one class--Soohyun-shi, sit down.”

“No. I’m not going to sit here and listen to you talk about fags.”

Silence settles in the room.

“That’s your choice,” Professor Kim finally says. “But class is not over and my rules regarding attendance still stand.”

Soohyun scoffs and walks out the door.

Professor Kim sighs and then smiles, “Anyway. I have volunteered to be the faculty advisor for the club, and this club is open to anyone, no matter what your sexual orientation is, so you may all go.”

A shaking hand is raised.

“Yes, Kibum-shi?”

“Um ... what ... what are they going to do?”

Professor Kim looks at Jungkook. “I’m not sure. I think it's just introductions.”

“You’re in the club, right, Jungkook-shi?” Seulgi asks.

Jungkook blushes as everyone looks at him. He tries to nod.

“Jungkook-shi is the vice president of the club,” Professor Kim says.

“Cool,” someone nearby says.

“What are you going to do?” Choi Minki asks him gently.

Jungkook clears his throat. He looks only at Professor Kim as he stammers, “I-introd-ductions, yeah. A-and, and-and--” He has to swallow, and he grips his hand in a fist. “Pr-pronouns. We’re going to t-talk about pronouns. And our sche-schedule for the r-rest of the y-year. And p-p-pizza. There’s p-pizza.”

“Oh my god, I’ll go for free pizza,” Minki says and smiles at him.

Jungkook smiles back, and there are murmurs throughout the classroom.

“Good,” Professor Kim says and nods at him. “You can come, but I will not be allowing any derogatory remarks or noise or hate of any kind. If you have nothing nice to say, don’t say anything at all. Class is over, and you may leave. Please do not bombard Jungkook-shi with questions. There is a flier right outside the door that has all the information on it.”

Minki smiles at him, and Jungkook looks away.

“The teacher said not to bother him,” someone says, and Jungkook looks over, but Minki is in the way with his pretty smile. God, he’s pretty. Jungkook swallows.

“Do you want to watch the rest of _Ender's Game_ with me?” Minki asks. “I’m free tomorrow. Or Friday afternoon.”

Jungkook swallows again. Is ... is Choi Minki asking him out? “Um, sure. I c-can’t on Friday. But tomorrow, um, shit. I ... I can tomorrow, but I don’t know when. I have a dance practice, but my friend hasn’t told me when he can meet. Let me text him really fast.”

Minki smiles, and Jungkook gets kind of distracted again. He takes out his phone and texts Hoseok a garbled message about practice and ends with a _I think I’m being asked out but I don’t know. Help._

 **Hobi-Hyung** : CUTE! Can you meet at 3?

Jungkook swallows and looks up at Minki. “Um, before three? Is that okay?”

He laughs. “Sure, how about noon? I’ll bring lunch.”

“O-okay.”

Minki stands up and Jungkook stays in his seat. Oh, he’s waiting for Jungkook. Jungkook clears his throat and says, “I-I-I have to talk to Pr-professor K-Kim about the meeting.”

Minki smiles. “Okay. Let me give you my number.”

Jungkook nods and quickly goes to his phone app, so Minki can call himself.

“I’ll text you tomorrow.”

“O-okay.”

“Bye, Jungkook-shi. Bye, Professor.” He waves, gives a careless flick of his long hair, and smiles before walking to the door.

Jungkook stares after him and doesn't break from his stupor until Professor Kim laughs. He startles and hits his elbow on the desk and says, “Um. I think I was just asked out?”

Professor Kim laughs again. “Yep. Looks like it.”

“Oh my god.” He buries his face in his hands.

“Seriously, bunny, are you okay?” Professor Kim sits in the desk in front of him and doesn’t reach to touch him, cautious because the door is still open.

Jungkook nods. “Uh, yeah. Kind of have a headache, but that’s normal the day after a panic attack like that and thank you so much for your help and it’s all your fault anyway. God, that quiz was mean.” He pouts.

“I gave you fair warning and materials to prepare.”

“I know. Just let me sulk and hate you for a little bit.”

Professor Kim smiles.

“Hyung?”

“Yes, bunny.”

“I’m worried about the club. I’m worried that no one will come.”

“That’s because you didn’t see how many people were taking pictures of the flier after class. People will go, bunny. Don’t worry.”

Jungkook bites his lip. “Is ... is it okay that I have a kind-of date?”

Professor Kim laughs. “Of course it is, bunny. You don’t belong to me. Or to Hoseok-hyung, right?”

“Right? I guess. I don’t know. I just ... I don’t know what to do.”

He nods. “A lot of people don’t for their first date. Just be yourself, bunny. You’re cute. If you like Minki-shi, then that’s fine. If you don’t, make sure you tell him so you don’t string him along. That’s not fair to him.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“And don’t let Taehyung-shi dress you, okay? Your date is to watch a movie, not get laid.”

“Well ...”

Professor Kim glares at him.

Jungkook laughs. “I’m kidding. I don’t normally let sex get in the way of my schoolwork. God, I’m an idiot.”

“Bunny, you made one mistake. And you did your best to rectify it and you’re not going to do it again.”

“I know, but still. I’m annoyed at myself.”

Professor Kim pats his hand and stands up. “I know you did well. Did you know that I always grade your writings last so I don’t grade everyone else and compare them to you?”

Jungkook blushes.

“You’re an amazing student, bunny. I really like having you in class.”

“I like having you teach me,” Jungkook says and lifts an eyebrow and then meeps at all the sexual connotations built in that.

Professor Kim’s eyes darken and he hums in agreement. “Still want to teach you to take two dicks at once,” he whispers and walks away, leaving Jungkook to whimper at his seat and try to shift his hard dick into a more inconspicuous part of his pants.


	10. GSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly the first official GSA meeting. There is a lot of talking. I thought of cutting parts of it, but it's all too important to me, and I hope to you.
> 
> There are some brief mentions of suicide and other things related to society-driven shame and internalized homophobia. These come up in the GSA discussions about pronouns and sexual orientation.
> 
> There are a lot of different people too, a lot of moving parts to this chapter. Please let me know if I misgender/mispronoun anyone.
> 
> Don't forget that if you need help or if you need someone to talk to, there are resources and places you can call.
> 
> [International Suicide Hotlines](http://suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)

Jungkook is so nervous about his maybe-date. Jimin is trying not to laugh at him as he and Yoongi leave the dorm room as promised. 

Minki texts him when he's on his way and Jungkook fidgets in anticipation. He didn't let Taehyung dress him, but Jimin suggested he wear the pink sweater that he stole from Seokjin-hyung. He paired it with tight blue jeans with rips on the thighs, and Jimin gave him a thin black choker to wear.

Jimin and Yoongi coo at how pretty he is, but he still feels plain compared to Choi Minki. Minki is wearing a light green, short-sleeved button-down tucked into grey slacks. His narrow belt is sparkly and match the long, dangly earrings and bracelets and necklace. His long hair is pulled up in a bun with two silver sticks shoved through it. Like a modern top knot. He’s wearing makeup, light eyeshadow, eye liner, lip gloss.

"H-hi," Jungkook says as Minki comes in and kicks off his shoes. 

"Hi. Cool, you have everything set up."

Jungkook nods. His laptop is open and waiting on a fold-out table, and he has his notebook and multi-colored pens lined up next to it. "Sorry, it's small. Dorm room."

Minki laughs. "No problem. It’s cozy. Should we eat first?"

Jungkook nods. "Um, sure. Jimin has TV trays we can use." He pulls them out from under his bed and sets them up. They sit side-by-side, cross-legged, and Jungkook smiles at the food. "I love curry."

"Good."

They eat in silence for a little while and then Minki asks him about his classes. He knows Taehyung, they are in the same major, though Minki is a junior. He is two years older than Jungkook and he is from Busan, too. The two of them talk at great length over their favorite parts of Busan, slipping into the satori for a little while. Minki is starting an internship in costume design at the Seoul opera house next semester. He likes to dance and loves Lady Gaga. He promises to teach Jungkook how to play the piano.

Jungkook loses track of time as they talk and finish eating.

"Shit, we should probably watch the movie," Minki says.

“Yeah.”

They trade empty takeout containers for their notebooks and Jungkook moves the table with his laptop on it to where they both can see. He has it queued up to where they left off in class (he'd watch the beginning again that morning).

"You are really good at English."

Jungkook smiles. "Thanks. It’s mostly from watching movies and listening to music in English without subtitles."

He is diligently taking notes for about twenty minutes before Minki chuckles and snaps him out of his zone. Jungkook startles when Minki moves hair off his forehead.

"You've been blowing your bangs out of your eyes every couple minutes." He shifts and pulls out a sparkly hair clip and clips his bangs to the side. 

Jungkook blushes as his fingers linger on his cheek. 

"Cute," Minki whispers. 

Jungkook gulps and gushes, "You're so pretty," meeps, and covers his face with his hands.

Minki chuckles. "Thanks."

They stare at each other, and Minki glances at his lips.

Jungkook wrings his hands. He wants to kiss him, but ... he looks back at his laptop.

Minki laughs again. "It's okay. We can finish the movie."

"Sorry. I don't like slacking off."

"It's fine." When he sits back, getting comfortable, he presses more firmly against Jungkook's side, their knees overlapping. "This movie is different from the book, right?"

"Yeah. It kind of sucks."

Minki laughs.

They finish the movie. It’s a little after 2:30 and Jungkook has to meet Hoseok at three.

"Yeah. That sucked,” Minki says. “I like the book way better.”

Jungkook nods. “Me, too.”

Minki sighs and smiles at him. “Well, I better go, since you have to meet your friend. But ...” He bites his lip. “I ... I feel like I can say this to you without getting punched in the face, but I really hope that you consider this a date, because--”

“I do,” Jungkook says and then gasps and blushes. “Oh g-god. S-sorry. I’m so shy.”

“You’re so cute.”

Minki shifts to the edge of the bed and stands up. “Will you go on another date with me?” he asks, but he’s looking at Jungkook’s pillow instead of at him.

Jungkook smiles and says, “Oh, g-god, yes. Hyung, yes. I’d l-like that.”

Minki rubs his neck. “I ... I didn’t want to bring it up because--” He gestures at Jungkook. “Your neck looks like you have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend.”

“Oh no.” He groans in embarrassment and tries to hide his neck. “I always forget about those. N-no. NO. Just ... a friend-with-benefits sort of thing.”

Minki grins. “Lucky me. Then. It’s Halloween this weekend.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. I’m going to a party already.” He doesn’t want to invite Minki because he’s pretty damn sure that Namjoon is going to be at the club as Runch Randa this weekend. “But next week? Maybe Sunday or Monday? Tuesday after class?”

Minki smiles. “Yeah. All three.”

Jungkook blushes. “Hyung.”

With another laugh, he gathers up their empty food containers. “I’ll take these on my way out.”

“Hyung, w-wait,” Jungkook says after Minki gets his shoes on.

Minki lifts an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Jungkook leans over, eyes shut, and smooshes a kiss to his cheek, and then he turns and tries to hide and Minki chuckles. He squeezes his shoulder and leans over him and kisses his cheek. “Bye, cutie. Have a good practice.”

Jungkook nods. “B-bye.”

When the door shuts behind him, Jungkook falls onto his bed and screams. Oh, god, Minki is pretty. He’s going to hate himself forever for that stupid kiss. It was so horrible. So bad, and oh god, why didn’t he kiss him on the lips instead of on the cheek like some middle schooler? Oh, god. He is such a dork.

But he is going to be late if he doesn’t get up and stop wallowing in his stupidness. He cleans up the pens and puts his laptop back on the desk and folds up the tables and trays. He changes as fast as he can into dance clothes, and then books it out of there and to the dance studio.

Hoseok greets him with a kiss, and then a dance, a quick waltz around the mirrors and ends with him dipping Jungkook back and planting a kiss to his ilps. The other dancers laugh.

“Hi, bunny.”

“Hi, hyung.”

“How was your date?”

Jungkook whines and struggles from his arms. “Shut up. It wasn’t a date. Not really. He came over to do homework.”

“Did you kiss?”

Jungkook tugs on his fingers before dropping to the floor to start stretching. “On the cheek.”

“HA! Totally a date. Is he cute?”

Jungkook swoons to this back, arms spread, and gasps, “So pretty.”

Hoseok laughs again. “Well, come on. Let’s get started on this dance of yours. Did you ask Yoongi about using their song?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “No. Fuck. I forgot.” He takes out his phone and texts Yoongi really fast.

_YOONGI! CAN I USE YOUR SONG “THE LAST” FOR MY DANCE TRYOUT?_

**Suga-D: _Depends. Did you change my name in your phone?_**

Jungkook whines. And lies. _Yes. I did._

**Suga-D: _Liar. But yes, you can. Jimin said that Hoseok mentioned it. It’s fine. Do me proud, my child._**

Jungkook sends back a whole bunch of emoticons. And smiles up at Hoseok. “They said yes.”

“Good. Let’s get started. We’re going to listen to it once, get a feel for the beat, and then I want you to show me some of the individual moves you want to incorporate into the entire thing.”

“What is this song?” Kai asks. There’s another guy there who hasn’t really stopped spinning and dancing since Jungkook arrived.

“Oh,” Hoseok says, “that’s Zelo. Ignore him. He’s got his own beat in his head and he’s doing his thing.”

Zelo flips him off and keeps dancing.

“And you’ll see, Kai. It’s so good.” Hoseok fiddles with his phone, cutting off the beat that had been playing through the studio. Zelo keeps dancing. And then the song starts.

Jungkook stretches through it, hears Hoseok rap along to parts of it.

“Wow,” Kai says when it’s done. “That’s ... deep. It’s a little long for tryouts though.”

“Yeah. Yoongi is so good. We’ll ask them if there’s a part of it that we can cut out, like the last chorus that repeats. All right, bun. Let’s see those moves.”

Jungkook smiles, curls up in a ball, rolls backwards, lifts up into a handstand, holds it and then rainbow arches back to the ground and stands up fluidly.

“Fuck,” Kai says. “That was sexy.” He tries to imitate it and crumples on the arch.

Hoseok laughs. “Do it again, bunny. How long can you hold the handstand?”

Jungkook sits, does the move again, and holds the handstand for as long as he can, and then bends back up to his feet.

“So sexy. What else? What about those core movements you talked about?”

Jungkook nods and puts his hands down, like a handstand, but rolls his body, putting his weight on his hands and his entire body tight and straight, and drops slowly until he ends up on the ground. A bit of power and he reverses the move, but can’t quite get up into a handstand.

“Wow, that’s amazing too. Fuck,” Kai says. “We’re all going to have to work harder to be able to do shit like that.”

“Yeah. Can you do aerials?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook nods. He takes a few steps and twists into a jump kick and then turns into an opposite one. After, he shows Hoseok his high kicks and how he can almost get down to the splits.

“Good. Fuck, bunny. Too bad Kai and Zelo are here, or I’d be riding your dick right now. Fuck.”

“Well, we may need a demonstration of his hip thrusts,” Kai says.

Hoseok laughs and Jungkook blushes and says, “Shut up!”

“Come on,” Kai says, “let’s listen to the song again and let our bodies do what they want and come up with some steps.”

°----------°

On Thursday, Jungkook, Jimin, Yoongi, and Taehyung all arrive at the classroom fifteen minutes early. The class before Jungkook’s English class just ended and most of the students are leaving. Though a few stay, looking at each other and then at the group.

Taehyung is sad that Jimin vetoed balloons, but Jimin and Yoongi bought some rainbow streamers and banners and multicolored sticky notes to make up for it. Amber, Jisoo, and Yoongi start decorating.

Hoseok and Jackson arrive with six large pizzas, and they look around.

“That’s not going to be enough,” Taehyung whispers in confusion because there are already so many students in the room.

“No, it’s not.”

“Fuck.”

Professor Kim walks in, looking hot in dark blue jeans, a button-down, and a sport coat. He is followed by three other men. One of them looks like he’s constipated in his brown business suit, and the other two are so fucking hot that Jungkook almost drops the bottle of soda he is carrying.

“Oh my god, the streamers are cute!” one of the hot ones says and is hushed by the other one.

“Hi,” Professor Kim says to the group with a dimpled smile.

They chorus their hellos.

“Any problems yet?”

They shake their heads, and then Jungkook says, “Um, we didn’t g-get enough pizza.”

“I’ll order more,” one of the other men says and steps into a corner to call.

“No ... um ... we ...” Taehyung winces and says, “Thank you.”

The man waves away his gratitude with a smile.

“Which one of these is Jungkook-ie?” the first one asks walking toward them.

“Jaejoong, please,” Professor Kim says.

But the others point to him. Traitors.

“Oh my god, he is cute as a bunny,” he winks at Professor Kim. “Hi. I’m Kim Jaejoong. I’m an assistant law professor. That hunk of burning love over in the corner is my soon-to-be-as-soon-as-it’s-legal husband, Jung Yunho. He’s a law professor and a lawyer, and he’ll kick anyone’s ass that tries to come between you and your club, got it?”

They gape at him and then Taehyung bows and says, “Oh my god. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. Every student has the same rights, no matter what. Do you need any help setting up?”

“No,” Jimin says. “We don’t have much for today.”

“That’s okay. I can help hang the cute streamers!”

“Here, get your pronouns,” Jackson says and unwraps the package of sticky notes. He writes down “He, Him, His” on a bright pink sticky note. “Maybe we should put our orientation too, I mean, if you feel comfortable with it.” He adds “ _BISEXUAL_ ” in English bold capital letters and sticks the stickynote to his chest.

They all follow suit, and Jungkook writes his on a sticky note. He really is intrigued about using “they,” like Yoongi, but he isn’t sure he knows yet. He sticks with “He, Him, and His,” but doesn’t write anything about his orientation.

For the first time, on a Thursday, the classroom door is not shut and locked at 2:30. And for the first time, probably in history, Professor Kim says, “We’ll wait just a few minutes for any latecomers,” and anyone in the room that is his friend or has had his class, gasps in shock. Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho outright laugh at him. He smiles and says, “Well, this is important.”

Jungkook is glad they wait because Choi Minki is late, dragging another boy behind him, and he stammers an apology at the look that Professor Kim gives him. And Jungkook blushes at the smile shot his way. Minki texted him yesterday and again this morning, just little things, but they made Jungkook duck his head so he can’t look at him and possibly embarrass himself. There are a lot of people. Seulgi-shi is there with another friend. And so is Kai with a group of other boys. There’s barely an empty seat, and Jungkook gulps thinking that he’s going to have to talk in front of all these people. He grips his hands into fists and somehow meets Minki’s eyes. He smiles at him and gives him silly finger guns that make Jungkook bite his lip against laughter.

Taehyung stands in the middle of the room, biting his lip and says, “Oh my god, there are so many people here. Hi. Welcome to our first official GSA meeting. Um, Professor Kim wants to say something before we start with the introductions.”

The room is almost full. A couple more students trickle in.

Professor Kim nods at them. “Hello. I am Professor Kim Namjoon. I teach English and beginning Philosophy. I am the faculty advisor for the new Gay Straight Alliance club at SNU. This is Kim Woonim, he is a member of the faculty board of directors and is only here in an observational capacity. Professors Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho are law professors and will be co-faculty advisors. If I cannot make it to the club for whatever reason, one or both of them will be here. Now, the most important thing I can say is that this club is a safe place of acceptance. You can be who you are, no matter what that may look like, and you can do it comfortably. Any derogatory comments or noises will not be tolerated and you will be asked to leave. If you are here just because you wanted to see a bunch of freaks, get out. Right now.”

He pauses, arms crossed, that eyebrow in the air.

No one stands. But Jungkook doesn’t think anyone can under such a look. Or maybe that’s just him.

“Okay. That means you’re all here for the right reasons and we will hold you to those reasons. This club is to learn and to support and to grow. If you don’t know who you are yet, that’s okay. We can all help. But in order to do that, we have to have your respect and we will respect you in return. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” people say, and nod.

Professor Kim nods. “Good. Then let me introduce you to Kim Taehyung-shi, and Park Jimin-shi, co-presidents of the GSA club.”

Jackson starts clapping loudly, cheering and pounding the table. Others laugh and clap along, especially Kai and his friends.

“Um, Hi,” Taehyung says and bites his lip. “Sorry. I’m nervous. I didn’t think anyone would come and ... we only bought six pizzas!”

“Don’t worry,” Jung Yunho says. “More are coming.”

“Thank you, sir.” Taehyung clears his throat. “Okay, so hi. I am Kim Taehyung. I am a sophomore. I am the president of club--”

“Co-president,” Jimin says and elbows him.

“Right. Co-president. And this ...” He waves at the rest of them standing alongside him. “This is your Defense Squad.”

A few people laugh.

Taehyung rubs his neck. “Yeah. it’s kind of silly. But ... but we are here to support you, like Professor Kim said, and that means in anything. So you can call us or talk to us or if you’re having problems with a bully, we’ll try to help. So, yeah. Um.” He looks down at the ground and says, “So I’m Taehyung, and I’m a fashion design major, and I’m ...” He swallows. “I’m asexual, and that’s the first time I’ve said that out loud in public. Oh my god.”

JImin smiles widely at him and then kisses his cheek and says, “He’s been hiding it forever! Even from me! His fucking soulmate.”

“Jimin-shi, watch your language.”

“Sorry, Professor Dimples.”

Everyone freezes. Everyone.

“Um,” Jimin says. “Oops.”

And then Professor Kim laughs, showing off those deep dimples. He rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I’m unaware of the nickname, but please don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“No problem. Continue.”

“Okay, so I am Park Jimin!” he says brightly with a smile. “I know a lot of you already.” He winks.

“Jimin-shi,” Professor Kim warns.

“What? I do! I’m a sophomore too, just like my soulmate. And we are soulmates, so please go get your own. Hands off.”

“Jimin-shi.”

He smiles wider. “I am what people call pansexual, and no that doesn’t mean I like pans.”

There’s a little bit of laughter.

“It basically means that I think everyone is attractive no matter the gender or what they look like. It’s more complicated than that,” Jimin says, “but we’re going to talk about sexual identity later. And now, our vice president.”

Jungkook freezes when everyone looks at him. He clears his throat and takes a step forward and then blushes when everyone looks at him, and he stammers, “U-um, hi. I’m J-Jeon Jungkook. I’m a freshman. I ... I’m a d-d-dance major, and I’m going to t-t-try out for the team next year. I mostly do hip-hop and jazz, but I’ve been forced to watch ballet for one of my classes, and it’s really neat, so I’ve b-been trying to implement those m-movements into my other dancing, but oh my god, don’t tell my t-t-teacher, because that was like the main point of the class, and she’s going to be so smug.”

The students laugh, and Jungkook rubs his neck and says, “Oh, I’m also doing pr-pretty well in calculus--”

“Fucker is acing it,” Jimin almost shouts, still pressed against Taehyung.

“Jimin-shi!” Professor Kim says sternly.

Jimin smiles at him, oh so innocently, and bats his eyelashes. “Sorry, Professor.”

“Anyway, so if you n-need help, we’re having study groups during the last q-quarter of the semester.”

“Oh yes!” someone shouts. It might have been Minki.

“Um, I ... I don't know ...” Jungkook bites his lip and finally looks up. “I d-d-don’t know if I’m gay or straight or what I am. I wasn’t allowed to be anything but straight at home, but home is all the way in Busan so I get to b-b-be myself here. And ... I d-d-don’t know yet. I like boys and girls and maybe that means I’m bisexual, but I’ve been learning that there’s so many spectrums and labels and right now, well, I’m just Jungkook.” He bites his lip and says, “Sorry. I .. I t-talk too much when I’m nervous sometimes.”

Hoseok hugs him and says, “Good job, bunny.”

Yoongi is next and they don’t smile or anything. They say, “My name is Min Yoongi and under protest I was made the Treasurer of this club. I am aromantic demisexual and no, I’m not going to explain that right now. Hoseok?”

Hoseok steps up and waves, does a little shimmy dance that has people laughing and then bows. “Hello. My name is Jung Hoseok. I am a senior and I’m in charge of the dancing. I’m majoring in dance and I’m the captain of the senior dance squad. This is the very first time I am saying this in public, but--” He smile widens and he starts singing, “--I’m coming out, I want the world to know,” and Jimin sings with him with “yeah, boy, get it!” Jackson starts dancing too.

“Gentlemen, please,” Professor Kim says in a tired voice.

Hoseok laughs, throws up his arms, and says, “I’m gay!”

“Congratulations,” Yoongi says, and it might have been sarcastic, but they’re smiling widely and then they’re grabbing Hoseok and giving him a hug.

Jungkook gives him a hug too, once Yoongi lets him go, and says, “Good hyung,” in his ear.

Hoseok laughs and plants a wet kiss on Jungkook’s cheek and he makes a face and wipes it away.

“Okay,” Jackson says and pumps his fist. “Me next. Dudes! Hi. I’m Jackson. I think a lot of you know me too. I’m the Activities Coordinator, the party planner, the beer bringer--”

“Jackson, there will be no alcohol at these meetings,” Profesor Kim says.

“The root beer bringer.”

Everyone laughs.

“I am completely and utterly bisexual. I like me a fat--”

“Jackson!”

“dic--d--d--um, taco?”

Everyone laughs louder.

“Stop talking, Jackon,” Professor Kim says.

“ _Yes, sir._ ” He winks and salutes.

“Why do I like you?” Amber asks.

Jackson winks. “I cannot say that without getting kicked out of his room.”

“Jackson, last warning.”

“Sorry. I answered her question!”

“Shut up. It’s my turn. Hi, guys! My name is Amber. I’m the group’s social media person. I’m from the US like Jackson, though my parents are Taiwanese and his are from Hong Kong. We may speak in Chinese without realizing it. Just let us know. I’m technically straight, but I’m also genderfluid and that makes things like sexual preference really weird. I’m a videographer major and I’m also a singer. Support indie music, y’all.” She sticks out her tongue and puts a rock symbol on her fingers. She has her tongue pierced. “This is my platonic soulmate Jisoo.”

“Hi, I’m Jisoo,” she says. “I’m friends with Amber and she dragged me into this mess with her.”

Amber pouts.

Jisoo smiles. “But, it’s been really fun planning this and it’s so good to see you all here. It gives me a lot of hope for the LGTBQ community in South Korea to know there are so many who support it. I’m straight. I think. I don’t know. Taehyung called me bi-curious in the proposal. That just means that I don’t know. Kind of like Jungkook-shi.”

She smiles at him and Jungkook rubs his arms and tries not to shift in his spot.

Taehyung clears his throat. “So, you can call any one of us if you want to. We have a paper to pass out that has our contact information on it. And okay, so we’re not going to go around the room and have you all introduce yourself because for some people that’s nerve wracking and this is a safe place. So, for the rest of our time, we’re going to talk about the sticky notes that are on our chests.” He taps his and it falls off. “Fuck. I mean. Sorry, Professors!” He grabs it and sticks it back on. “So, pronouns. So, because gender is a social construct and there’s more than just male and female, that means there’s more than just gendered pronouns like he or she. Um, I’m male. I was born in a male body and I consider myself to be male. So my pronouns are He, Him, His. Someone who was born in a male body but is actually female may want their pronouns to be She, Her, and Hers. It’s important for people to be called with the pronouns that they prefer because we are accepting of everyone. There are also pronouns for no gender. If you look at Amber’s chest--”

Jimin giggles.

“Park Jimin, I swear I will kill you,” Amber growls.

Jimin giggles more until Taehyung shoots him a hurt look and he immediately sobers and says, “Sorry, my love. Continue.”

“Amber’s pronouns are ze and zir. They are considered gender-neutral pronouns. It’s safe to call zir with these pronouns because zir are genderfluid. Yoongi’s pronouns are they and their, because gender is a social construct and their male gender has no definition to who they really are.”

A hand goes in the air.

Taehyung nods and says, “Hi. You have a question.”

“Um, yeah,” the guy says. “I mean, I don’t want to be rude, but why does this matter?”

Taehyung smiles. “The reasons are different for everyone. But the best answer I can give you is that it’s to make the person truly belong. I don’t know if you’ve ever done something or acted a certain way to fit into a group of people. I almost got alcohol poisoning once because I was trying to prove that I could drink as much as my friends. That was really stupid of me. But I didn’t feel like I belonged if I didn’t do what they wanted. I don’t want to get into details because I don’t want Professor Kim mad at me because he’s scary, but just last week, I was still hiding that I don’t like sex. And Park Jimin is my best friend and soulmate, so it’s weird that I don’t like sex--”

There is muffled laughter and Jimin outright smiles.

“--so I was hiding who I was just to make sure that Jimin wasn’t mad at me. He wasn’t and now I feel better because I’m telling the truth. I don’t know if that makes sense to you or not, but really, pronouns are important so everyone feels exactly like who they are meant to be.”

The kid shrugs.

“The nice thing,” Taehyung says, “is feeling like the same gender you were born into. So if you were born a male, and feel like a male, and your pronouns are He, His, Him, then you probably don’t really understand why using the right pronouns for a person is important. But for someone who isn’t that lucky, who has to fight for who they are everyday, pronouns are really important. That’s why we do it here. It’s so we don’t mispronoun or misgender someone. That also brings up an important question of hyung, oppa, onnie, and noona. These are terms that just fly off our tongue because they are part of our culture. But Korea is a culture of two genders and straightness. There aren't a lot of places here for people who are different. But it’s okay here. We will support you here. Yoongi doesn’t like being called hyung or oppa, and Amber always forgets them anyway because zir are from the US. We don’t care here. As long as you’re learning, it’s okay to make mistakes. As long as you’re willing, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

He bites his lips and then says, “Are there any other questions about pronouns? I feel like I’ve talked a lot but not enough.”

And he waits. Everyone kind of looks at everyone else, and then a girl shyly raises her hand.

“Yes?”

“Um, I don’t really know how to ask this question, but you said something about someone not feeling like a guy if they ... you know have a ... what does that mean?”

Taehyung smiles. “Well, there are some people in this world that are born into a male body and feel like they should have been female. Or vice versa. It’s not the best way to describe it, but it works for today. A lot of people like this have reassignment surgery, and that is exactly what it sounds like. But reassignment surgery is illegal in Korea. A famous transgender person here is the singer Harisu. She had to have her surgery in Japan, I think. But, because the surgery is hard to get, a lot of times people just suffer. Or they dress in clothes that are more masculine or feminine in order to feel more like the gender they are instead of the one they are born in.”

“Oh,” she says and then looks up, “I guess if I was born a girl and I feel like a girl and I get to use the pronouns that society says are good for me, then I’m pretty lucky.”

Taehyung smiles. “You are. And now that you know about these different things and the way someone might feel, you can be a friend to someone who might feel like they should have been a boy.”

She smiles and nods. “That makes sense.”

“Good. Any other questions? I’m really sorry I’m talking so much.”

“You’re doing a great job, Taehyung-shi,” Professor Kim says.

“Hell yeah, you are,” Kim Jaejoong says and shoots him finger hearts. “God, why couldn’t this club have existed when I was a student? That would have made things so much easier.”

Jung Yunho snorts. “Really? What did you have to be worried about? You were so in love with me that there was no confusion in your head at all.”

Jaejoong smiles at him. “Can’t really blame me, up in front of that classroom in your perfect suits and ties. Wow.” He fans himself. “Just something about sexy men in authority positions. Ain’t that right, Professor Dimples?” and he winks.

“I have no problem kicking you out of this classroom, hyung.”

Jaejoong laughs. “I’ll behave. Sorry, guys. Please continue.”

Taehyung turns to Jimin and nods. “Your turn.”

“Good. I’m excited. So, while we talk about our schedule for the rest of the year,” Jimin says and holds up a pack of sticky notes. “We’ll pass these around to everyone. If you’re comfortable with writing your pronouns down, then you can. We all wrote down our sexual orientations too. That is a little more complicated, like we’ve kind of talked about. There’s more to the sexual orientation spectrum than just straight or gay. If you know what you are, you can write it down. If you don’t or you aren’t comfortable, then you don’t have to. We’re more than happy to talk to you about it if you want to. If you want to put them on your chest, then you can. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. You can even put your name on it or doodle on it. It doesn’t matter. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Jungkook grabs a stack of blue sticky notes and hands them and a marker to the first person in the row in front of him. He scrambles back to his spot and tugs at his nails.

“This is a copy of our schedule,” Jackson says, brandishing the stack of papers. “Man, I’m so glad that I hit the wrong button and made so many copies. I almost tossed them in the recycle bin.” He starts at the first row and almost drops the papers while trying to fan them out. “Wow. Teachers make this look way easier than it is.” He grabs a stack. “Here. Just take one and pass the extras to the back and I’ll go get them.” He does the same thing with each row and then runs out and hurries to the first row to grab the extras. It’s pretty chaotic, but it’s Jackson. Pretty normal.

Taehyung looks at the paper, like he hadn’t stared at it and made it look professional and perfect instead of doing his drawings.

Jimin keeps talking. “So, the worst case scenario was that this club wasn’t going to be allowed, and the best case scenario was that we were able to start it at the beginning of the semester. So now, it’s happened somewhere in the middle. I honestly didn’t think that we would even be approved until next semester, but thanks to Professor Kim,” he nods over at him, “and the board of directors,” the man scowls at him, and Jimin smirks, because he knows they tried to sabotage them and it worked out in their favor, “we were able to get the club started this semester. There are only five weeks left, so next week is going to be our last official meeting. Taehyung-love wanted to have meetings to the end of classes, but our wonderful vice-president pointed out that finals do exist, so the last three meetings are set to be study groups. And as I said before, Jungkook is acing calculus and he’s going to help you if you need it.”

Jungkook tries to smile at the cheers at that. “N-not be-before my own work!” he says.

“Oh, and did we mention that he’s also acing Professor Kim’s English class?” Jimin says. “He’ll help you with English.”

“Oh my god, i have finals too!” Jungkook says.

The others laugh at him.

“We also wanted to plan a Halloween party for the weekend, but we didn’t have enough time,” Jimin says with a pout. “But, we’re all going to Clue Eezee on Saturday. They’re super chill about LGTBQ, so it’s a safe place for all of us. A little birdie told me that our bunny, Jungkook-ie, is going as a sexy pirate, so that’s enough reason to show up.”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide as Professor Kim calls Jimin to order again. He turns to Taehyung and Taehyung says, “Um, I may have shown Seokjin-hyung your drawing, so sorry. He’s already got your outfit.”

Jungkook huffs. “Fine. Whatever.”

“At the bottom of the page,” Jimin says, “you’ll see two things, a list of phone numbers and programs here in Seoul and those near to the university that are LGTBQ friendly. If you have questions about those resources, please ask. And there is a list of possible topics that we will discuss next semester once we have a permanent room and time. Unfortunately, we can’t be available at a time that is good for everyone. Between now and the next meeting, we want you to list topics that you want to discuss. These are just ones that we came up with, but there can be more, or if you want more details.”

A hand goes in the air and a girl asks, “What about next week?”

Taehyung clears his throat and says, “Unfortunately for his class, Professor Kim can’t cancel class again just for us, so we aren’t sure where it’s going to be. We really wanted to work in one of the multimedia art rooms, but we were told they weren’t available. If all else fails, we’ll meet in the courtyard between the fashion and fine art buildings.”

“We’ll keep you updated on Tweeter,” Amber says. “On the schedule are our social media handles. We have an Instagrab too. Though right now, most of it is of Jackson’s face.”

“Hey! It’s a good face!” Jackson protests.

“We don’t really have anything else for today,” Taehyung says. “We wanted today to be for you guys, so if you have questions you can ask one of us, and we can try to help you. And of course, there’s pizza.”

“It will be here in ten minutes,” Jung Yunho says.

“I guess while we wait, we can answer more questions,” Taehyung says.

“Does Jungkook-shi have a girlfriend?” a girl asks.

Jungkook blushes and hides his face in his hands.

Others laugh at him and a boy says, “Or a boyfriend.”

“Oh my god,” Jungkook gasps.

Taehyung smiles and shakes his head. “Nope. Jungkook-ie is single.”

“Oh my god -atstop,” Jungkook says.

“I have a serious question,” a guy asks, his voice a little hard.

Taehyung immediately frowns, but nods and lets him go ahead.

“I don’t ... I don’t understand why you all don’t think this is wrong,” he says. “It’s wrong. Why don’t you think it’s wrong?” His voice kind of breaks on the last word.

Everyone sobers and stills, some people stare at him in shock, and others look away in shame, probably because they think the same thing.

“That is--”

Taehyung holds up a hand to stop Professor Kim and says, “No, it’s okay. I’ll answer that question.”

Professor Kim nods, but he looks worried. The board of directors guy looks gleeful.

“It’s a valid question,” Taehyung says, “and one I probably should have answered first.” He looks at the boy who fidgets in his seat. “I won’t make assumptions about you or why you’re here or why you asked that question. That isn’t fair to you. So don’t worry, okay? You’re safe here, just like everyone else. And that’s why it’s important to answer that question. We live in a society that has two genders, male and female. We live in a society where it is only okay to be straight, meaning those of the male gender have to only have sex with the female gender. That society is built upon thousands of years of tradition, laws, and religion. Well, those traditions and those religions do not reflect the wants, needs, and desires of everyone. It’s wrong. Well, says who? Society? Well, why? Why does society say it’s wrong? When you start asking those questions, then you come upon answers that do not reflect individuals. So again, if someone is born who is not what society deems normal, then where do they fit in? What do they do? They hide it. They fake it. They get married and have kids and are miserable. Some can’t do that. Some commit suicide. Because this overarching society says they are wrong. Shame is a huge part of my story and others here. Shame. Shame is what you feel when you do something or are something that society says is wrong. But my question to you is, is it wrong? And if you say yes, then why? Why is it wrong? Does you answer apply to every person or only to some? I’m not saying you have to not think it’s wrong. I mean, maybe you do, maybe you don’t. But what you don’t get to do is tell me that I have to think it’s wrong. You let everyone do what they want to do. That’s what this is about. That’s what the purpose is. Equality. No matter what.”

The boy looks like he might cry, and he swallows roughly and nods. “I ... okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Taehyung says with a smile, “just be better.”

He nods again and says, “okay” and then hides his face in his sweater and probably cries. He didn't write anything on this sticky note.

“Well, pizza’s here,” Yunho says and motions to the door where a confused delivery guy is holding twenty or so pizzas.

Taehyung clears his throat. “Um, yeah. Pizza. We’re going to walk around and talk to you if you want, if you have more questions, if you want more sticky notes because you ran out and you need some. It’s okay. Just let us know.”

“Let’s push some of the desks together to make a table,” Jackson says. “Hyung, help me.”

“Okay,” Hoseok says and bounces. Students in two of the rows help them and then move other desks out of the way. It’s pretty chaotic for a while, and then things settle down while people eat.

Jungkook and the others eat the cold pizza. He shoves a slice in his mouth and takes another one and then moves to where Minki is sitting with the other guy that he came with.

“Hi, Jungkook-ie,” Minki says with a smile.

Jungkook smiles back and sits down. “Hi, hyu--” He stops, mouth open when he sees the green sticky note on Minki’s chest. It says, “She, Her, Hers.” He glances up at Minki’s face. He’s biting his lip. Her lip.

Jungkook’s smile widens. “Hi, noona.”

Minki smiles back and blinks quickly, trying not to cry. “Hi, cutie. This is my friend, Minhyun. Minhyun-oppa, this is Jungkook-ie.”

He’s so tall and handsome. He’s dressed really nice in pressed khakis and a soft, grey fuzzy sweater. Jungkook feels a bit gangly sitting next to him. Minhyun’s sticky note says “He, His, Him.”

Jungkook smiles and says, “Hi, Minhyun-shi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Minhyun says. “Minki has been talking about you for, oh let’s see, it’s week ten of the semester so about ten weeks now.”

Jungkook chokes on his pizza. “What?”

Minki punches his arm. “Shut up.”

“Since day one, she’s been gushing about this cute freshman in her English class.”

“Oppa,” she says and shoves Minhyun’s arm. “Shut up.” Her cheeks are pink.

Minhyun smiles. “Fine, fine. But if you want more embarrassing stories about her crush on you--”

“You are going to die,” Minki grumbles and then grins. “Speaking of embarrassing. A sexy pirate, huh? Too bad we already have plans.”

Jungkook blushes. “I hate my friends.”

Minki laughs. “Me too. Sometimes. You’re going to look amazing.”

Jungkook rubs the back of his neck. “I have to go ... talk to people,” Jungkook says and looks behind him. There’s a lot of smiles, a lot of laughter, a lot of people pointing at sticky notes and asking questions.

“You did a good job up there,” Minhyun says. “You’re going to be a great vice-president for this club.”

“Th-thanks. I’m t-trying.”

“You can do it, cuite,” Minki says.

Jungkook grins, swallows roughly, and leans over to kiss her cheek. And then bails before he can see her reaction, because oh my god. His cheeks are bright red.

The boy from before is sitting by himself, and Jungkook frowns, wanting to go talk to him, but not knowing what to say. A moment later, Taehyung is there, saying hello to him, asking if he wants pizza. The kid shakes his head and looks away. Taehyung asks if he can sit down, and the boy shrugs.

“It’s really amazing that you came here today,” Taehyung says. “No matter what. You have the courage to do that. It was probably really hard for you.”

The boy doesn’t say anything.

Taehyung taps the sticky note and says, “Sticky notes aren’t meant to be empty. You can write whatever you want on it.”

Jungkook sees Seulgi sitting with someone else and he heads there, because he knows her, and Seulgi smiles at him. “Hi, Jungkook-shi.”

“Hi. I hope there’s enough information on here for your brother,” he says and points to the handout. 

“There is. Thank you.”

“I think next w-week, we’re going to talk a little b-b-bit more about the programs offered and Korean laws and st-stuff,” Jungkook says.

“You should have the law professors talk, if they can,” the other girl says. “They’ll know a lot, I think.”

Jungkook grins. “That’s a really g-good idea.” He looks over at the two law professors, and they’re leaning against the wall, close together. Jaejoong has his boot hooked at Yunho’s ankle.

“God, they’re hot,” Seulgi says.

Jungkook nods. “Yep.”

The other girl giggles. “Are you going to go talk to them?”

“N-now?” his voice cracks and he blushes.

“You should, Mister Vice President,” Seulgi says. “What if they need to leave soon?”

Jungkook bites his lip. They’re right, of course. He could have Professor Kim ask them later, but he is the vice president and this is literally his job. He takes a deep breath and stands up.

“I’m sure they won’t bite too hard,” Seulgi says and they both giggle and Jungkook groans and stumbles away. On his way by, he sees Hoseok and Jackson bent over a notebook and Jackson says, “Dude, we can’t just plan dance battles, and you’re leaving, so think of other things, too.”

Hoseok scoffs. “Dance is all that matters.”

Jungkook slides his hand over his shoulder as he walks by, and Hoseok says, “And Jungkook-ie.”

“We definitely can’t plan activities that just involve Jungkook-ie. I’m sure those won’t be allowed.”

Jungkook glares at them as they laugh, and Hoseok says, “Maybe just private activities.”

“Maybe without Jungkook,” Jackson says.

Hoseok stares at him in shock, and Jackson looks back, daring him to say no. He doesn’t, and Hoseok grumbles, cheeks turning red, and he says, “Okay, so not all dance battles.”

Jungkook smiles and he’s glad of that because he doesn’t have too long to be nervous before he’s in front of the law professors.

“Jungkook-ie!” Jaejoong squeals and throws his arms around his neck. “You are so cute!”

Jungkook blushes.

“Sorry,” Yunho says and pulls Jaejoong off him.

Jungkook bows. “Thank you for coming to support us, Professors.”

“It’s no problem,” Yunho says. “I’m really glad that things are getting better in Korea so you can have a club like this. And so many people came. I don’t think any of us were expecting it.”

“We definitely weren’t,” Jungkook says. “Um, I ... I know that we-we don’t know when the n-next meeting is going to-to be, but we want to talk about l-laws in Korea and st-stuff so maybe you c-c-can come again?”

Jungkook looks at the ground and clenches his fist because that was so lame, and he didn’t even ask. Did he ask?

“Oh my god,” Jaejoong says and pinches his cheek. “So cute.”

“Jaejoong, stop it. Now you’re just doing it to rile me up.”

Jaejoong smiles at Jungkook. “Maybe a little. He’s pretty feisty when he’s jealous.”

“Jungkook-shi,” Professor Kim suddenly says next to him. “You look like you need to be rescued.”

“You look like you’re jealous,” Jaejoong sings.

Yunho rolls his eyes. “Actually, Jungkook-shi was just asking if we were going to be able to come to the next meeting when they talk about Korean laws regarding LGTBQ rights.”

“He’s being such a good little vice president, but Namjoon-ah won’t tell us how good you’ve been, will you?”

Professor Kim narrows his eyes and Jungkook blushes bright red. “No, and again, I’m not going to. Stop gossiping about me with Seokjin-hyung.”

Jaejoong laughs. “We’ll be there, cute thing.” He pats Jungkook’s cheek. “Just let us know when you decide to have it. Professor Dimples isn’t the only one to cancel class if need be.”

Jungkook bows. “Thank you so much.”

And he bails again. Spins and tries to find someone else to talk to. His cheeks are on fire and burn even brighter when Jaejoong says, “Damn, Joon-ie, look at those thighs.”

“Shut up, Jaejoong.”

Hoseok and Jackson are still sitting together, sitting way closer than they were before, and Jungkook huffs, not wanting to get between that, but then imagines himself between that and blushes even darker.

Someone waves at him, a girl, and Jungkook takes a deep breath and heads over. There are three girls sitting around a single desk, empty plates and crumpled napkins on then.

“Hi, Jungkook-shi,” one of the girls says.

“H-hi. Hi.”

One of the other girls puts a fist in her mouth and muffles a fond noise and Jungkook almost dies.

“So, a question for you,” one says.

Jungkook nods.

“You said you’re trying to figure yourself out?”

Jungkook nods again. “Um, yeah.”

When her eyes narrow and her smile widens, Jungkook holds his breath. Oh god. No.

“Do you need some help with that?” She winks and then gestures to the other two. “We would love to help you with that. Together.”

Jungkook gapes at her, mouth open, eyes wide. He has no idea what to say.

Another girl leans on the desk, chin in her hand. “It doesn’t have to be all three of us together, but we’d very much like it to be that way.”

“Yeah,” the third one says. “One of us in your lap, one on your face, one on--”

Jungkook squeaks and bows really fast and says, “Thank you for k-kind words. I’m ... I ...” And he runs, almost right into Taehyung and Jimin. “Oh my god. Oh my god.” He can hear them giggling.

Taehyung is trying not to laugh at him. “What?”

“They ... they--” He lowers his voice and hisses, “They want me to ... oh god. She said she wanted to sit on my face!”

Jimin laughs. “Well, it is a cute face for sitting, Jungkook-ie. And you pretty much sent out an invitation to experiment with your introduction.” He glances over at them and grins. “I wouldn’t say no to Yoona, but the other two are kind of bratty. Really big gossip mongers.”

“You would say no to Yoona,” Taehyung says and pouts.

Jimin smiles at him. “I meant for Jungkook. If I were Jungkook, I wouldn’t say no to her.”

“Oh my god,” Jungkook whispers. “Is the meeting over yet?”

“Almost. Why don’t you go hang out with Minki since you’re comfortable with him?” Jimin asks.

“Her,” Jungkook says almost automatically.

“Her?”

“Yeah. It’s what she wrote on the sticky note, but I already talked to her and I don’t think I can again, and oh my god, she’s so pretty.”

They both look at each other and laugh.

“Oh my god, shut up.”

“Why don’t you start cleaning up?” Jimin says. “Walk around with the trash bag or something?”

Jungkook nods. “Good ... good idea.”

But it’s not a good idea. He’s hit on and asked out five or six more times, and a lot of people wrote their phone numbers on the extra sticky notes and put them in his pockets. He has to stammer through refusals and people are staring at him and he jumps when someone touches his elbow.

It’s Minki. She smiles at him. “Wow, you look horrible.”

Jungkook feels horrible. Wide-eyed and panicked. “I ... I don't do ... do people ... well.”

“Yeah. Shy. I get that. Minhyun-oppa and I are taking off, but call me?”

Jungkook nods. “Okay, noona.”

She smiles, oh so very pretty, and Minhyun grins at him and winks.

Students trickle out, saying goodbye to them and “See you next week.”

About five minutes before the end of his normal class time, Professor Kim tells everyone to start cleaning up. There’s a flurry of motion and noise, and through it, Jungkook sees the one boy still sitting by himself. His face is red, eyes swollen. The sticky note on his desk is crumpled up.

Jungkook makes his way there and sits down carefully near him. He glances over, sort of smiles, and then looks back at the desk. He flicks the sticky note toward Jungkook, and Jungkook reaches for it, stopping and asking permission silently. He nods.

Jungkook unwraps it and smiles.

_My name is Beomgyu. I am gay._

“It’s nice to meet you, Beomgyu-shi,” Jungkook whispers. “I haven’t told my parents or my brother that I’m not straight.”

Beomgyu stiffens.

“I don’t know if I will. My parents are really religious. I was super shy ...” Jungkook snorts. “I am super shy. Especially around girls. I didn’t understand why I got so nervous when my mom tried to talk to me about having a girlfriend, not until I was almost done with high school and I really wanted to ask out a cute boy. I knew better than to do that when I was home. But I’m trying to be more open with myself since I’m here and my parents are not here. Do you still live at home?”

Beomgyu shakes his head. “They live in Daegu.”

Jungkook grins. “That’s good then. You can be yourself here, right? It’s what I’m trying to do. When I go home for vacations, I’m not telling them about this at all.” He waves his hand to indicate the club.

“I-I guess I-I can try.”

Jungkook takes his sticky note and writes his phone number down on it. “You can text me with questions,” he says, “and it’d be really cool if you came to the Halloween party at the club.”

He nods and then grabs the sticky note, stands up, shoves it in his pocket and walks out the door.

“Jungkook,” Taehyung says, voice worried.

He smiles over at him. “Progress!”

Taehyung gives him finger guns. “Good on you.”

°----------°

The first thing Jungkook notices on Friday afternoon when he walks into the dance studio is the giant hicky on Hoseok’s neck.

“What the fuck is that, hyung?” Jungkook asks. “Did you fall onto a vacuum hose?”

Hoseok laughs. “Nope. Fell right onto Jackson’s mouth.”

Jungkook chokes. “You ... and Jackson?”

With a smirk, Hoseok says, “Oh, baby, he has a dick on him. Let me tell you about it.”

“Oh god, please don’t,” Kai says.

Hoseok ignores him. “He’s fucking thick, like Namjoon-ah.” He holds out his fingers, thumb and pointer finger not meeting in a circle. “And he is surprisingly kinky. Deliciously kinky. We started the night and just talked about it, about what we want. We even made a list, and we’re going to work our way down it. The best part ...” Hoseok licks his lips. “The best part is how fucking ... just ... pliant he is. How ... god, I’ve heard rumors of him being this bad motherfucker in bed, this dominating powerhouse, but in reality, he just ... he just wants to be coddled. I had him sucking on my fingers in seconds. And the sweetest, sweetest sounds were of him whining and begging and panting like a puppy. Fuck, Jungkook-ie, he’s almost as cute as you when he pouts and begs for his hyung to let him come.”

Jungkook blushes and says, “Well, good for you.”

Hoseok laughs. “What about you and your pretty Minki?”

“She texts me all the time,” he says and bites his lip. “She calls me cutie.”

“Well, that’s cute.”

Jungkook huffs. “Shut up. Can we dance now?”

“Yes, please,” Kai says. “I am so done hearing about Jackson’s dick. I had an idea for the beginning, where it's just breathing.” He drops to the floor. He takes a deep breath and then lifts his torso off the floor, like a physical representation of taking a deep breath. His head and neck stay on the floor as do his hips. At the height of the “breath,” his hips come up, too, so he’s only on his toes and his head for a brief moment. He does it twice. “The hard part is that right after that, the song starts and you need to be up on your feet to dance.”

“Yeah, but I like that,” Jungkook says. “There are a couple other places where the beat will work for a move like that.”

“That is a good idea.”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok says. “The part where they talk about becoming a monster, you can do your back-roll handstand for that, like you’re releasing the monster.”

“That’s a great idea. I was thinking,” Jungkook says and blushes, “the part at the end where they’re rapping really hard, I was thinking of doing more contemporary movements to that, focus on the hip-hop in the beginning and then flare it out.”

“It’s like a minute and a half straight of just rapping, so it’s going to be hard on you,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook snorts. “I’ll be fine. Can you start the song while I stretch? I want to get into the feel of it.”

“Yep,” Hoseok says. “Let’s get it.”

°----------°

A couple hours later, Jungkook is fucking sweating and he wants a nap. He’s taking a drink of water when his phone lights up with a text from an unknown number.

**_Hi. This is Beomgyu._ ** __

_Hi, Beomgyu-shi!_ Jungkook saves his contact while he waits for him to reply.

**Beomgyu: _Hyung, I need help._**

Jungkook frowns and types back, _Are you hurt? Are you in danger? Do you need to call 911?_

There isn’t a response for two long minutes though it shows that it was received.

**Beomgyu: _I don’t want to be alone right now._**

Jungkook takes a deep breath. _Do you need me to come to you? Where are you?_

**Beomgyu: _No. Where are you?_**

_Practice. Dance building, Studio 214F. You can come._

**Beomgyu: _I don’t want to bother you. Sorry._**

_No. You won’t bother me. Come. Please. If you want to, if you want to not be alone. I’ll be here._

It takes another couple of minutes and then he gets one more message. 

**Beomgyu: _Okay._**

Jungkook heaves a sigh of relief. 

“Bunny?” Hoseok says. 

Jungkook looks up. 

“You ready to keep going?” 

“Um, yeah. Someone is coming--Beomgyu-shi, that boy from yesterday who asked the question about being wrong. He’s ... he’s coming.” 

Hoseok frowns. “But ... okay. As long as he’s not rude.” 

Jungkook shakes his head. “He won’t be. I think he’s kind of sad.” 

“Let’s go over the first thirty seconds of this so far,” Hoseok says to change the subject. 

Jungkook looks back at his phone and types _See you soon!_ before going back to practice. He notices Beomgyu’s quiet entrance, but doesn’t break his formation or his beat as he says hello to him. 

Beomgyu lifts a hand in a wave, drops his bag, slides down the wall, and puts his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands and doesn’t move. 

Jungkook meets Hoseok’s eyes in the mirror. At the next break, Jungkook slides over to him and sits next to him. He stiffens, but doesn’t lift his head. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi,” he mumbles. 

Jungkook drinks water. “Do you dance?” 

“Sometimes.” 

“It’s my major,” Jungkook says. “What’s yours?” 

“I don’t know. Business. I guess. That’s what my parents want me to do.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Sleep." 

Jungkook bites his lip and wonders if that means anything ... else. “Will your parents let you change your major if you find something you’re interested in?” 

“I don’t know. Probably not. They might let me add a minor to it, but I ... I don’t know ... if I like anything that much.” 

He finally lifts his head but puts his cheek on his arms. His eyes are red, like he was crying on his way here. 

“I ... I don’t want to pry--” 

“No, I'm not okay, and no, I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Jungkook nods. “Okay. Do you want to come dance with us? I’m working on choreography for the senior squad tryouts in December. We’ve only got about thirty seconds of the choreography finalized, but if I can teach you, then it means I understand it well enough to do it myself.” 

Beomgyu takes a very deep breath. “Um, yeah. Okay. If it helps.” 

“It does. Come on.” Jungkook stands up and holds out a hand for him. He takes it and he pulls him up. “This is Jung Hoseok, and Kim Jongin, or Kai,” he introduces. 

Beomgyu nods. “It’s nice to meet you. I like watching you two dance.” 

Hoseok coos at him and smiles. “It’s good to meet you, too. You should join the underclassmen group of dancers.” 

“Don’t mind him,” Kai says. “He thinks everyone should be a dancer." 

“It’s okay. Dancing’s kind of fun.” 

Hoseok looks insulted. “Kind of?” 

Kai laughs at him. 

Jungkook starts at the footwork in the beginning, the more basic hip-hop steps. He runs through them with Hoseok keeping the beat for him in _pa pa pa_ s, and then slows down the individual steps to show Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu picks it up really quickly. 

“You’re a natural!” Hoseok praises. “You’re doing great. Let’s do it with the music. Let me queue it up.” 

Jungkook smiles at him. “You’re really good, Beomgyu.” 

And he smiles. For the first time. “Thanks.” 

The beat starts, lyrics, and Jungkook counts them in to start dancing, but Beomgyu doesn’t move, stands, stares at himself in the mirror while the music plays. 

“You okay?” Jungkook whispers. 

A tear slides down his cheek. “Who ... who is this?" 

“It’s Min Yoongi, from the meeting yesterday, the one with the blue hair." 

“Oh. He’s ... um, they’re ... really ... oh god,” Beomgyu sinks to a crouch and buries his face in his arms again. The music keeps playing and Beomgyu cries. 

Jungkook sits next to him, sets a hand on his back and rubs. Beomgyu flinches, but doesn’t try to get away from it. Hoseok sits on his other side and Kai sits near them. Beomgyu lifts his head and says sorry. 

Jungkook hugs him. “You don’t have to be sorry.” 

Beomgyu laughs out a wet noise. “Just be better. Yeah. I know.” 

“Not even that,” Hoseok says. “Fuck Taehyung for saying that to you. Just be yourself, okay? Yourself, who you are, that’s all that anyone wants. You can’t be anything that everyone wants, just what you want and if you don’t know what that is yet, then don’t stress. Learn and grow, okay?” 

Beomgyu nods and sniffles. 

“Ready to dance some more?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.” 


	11. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween! More corsets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's relationship with Minki is turning into enough of a part of his story of growth that I've added her to the tags.
> 
> Also, support NU'EST, stream I'm in Trouble, bow to your Musical Queen who is playing Jamie!
> 
> In the beginning I said I was aiming for 10 chapters, and now we're at 11, so I think it will be 15.

**End of Week 11: HALLOWEEN**  
Jungkook spends his Saturday writing out the rest of his English questions. It takes a few tries for him to do so without sounding sarcastic, and he knows that he should rewrite them with fewer mistakes. But it’s hard to care. He’s still so mad at himself for this and for forgetting and he just wants to never have to think about _Ender’s Game_ again.

Taehyung and Jimin run in circles through their shared dorm rooms, getting ready for Halloween. Jungkook smells hair dye, but doesn’t bother checking. Apparently, they’re pregaming and then getting barbeque at a restaurant before arriving at the club at nine. Jungkook isn’t planning on joining, but he knows his friends, and they’ll goad him into joining anyway.

He has ignored his phone for most of the day, but glances at it when it lights up with a text message.

**Minki ☀: _Hi cutie! Look_**

And there is a picture of her and a guy wearing 1920s flapper costumes. Minki’s dress is a deep purple covered in sequins and tassels, and she’s wearing a short blonde wig with a matching purple hat. Her makeup is amazing, with green eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. She has her leg kicked up, showing off a purple ballet flat, and her hands are pressed to the strong shoulder of the guy she is with. He’s wearing a brown suit, complete with a fedora. He has broad shoulders and a cocky grin on his face. It looks like he’s wearing eyeliner.

 _You look so pretty, noona!_ Jungkook replies. _Who’s the hottie next to you?_

**Minki ☀: _Oh, that’s Dongho. He’s my best friend. Kinda like how Jimin and Taehyung are bffs. But don’t worry, cutie, he’s so very straight._**

Jungkook wasn’t worried, but when he thinks about it, then isn’t Minki straight, too?

_So then I should be worried, because you’re straight, too, right? As a female attracted to males?????_

Minki sends back a whole lot of hearts. **Minki ☀: _I’m so glad you understand that, cutie! But no. Def don’t worry. Dongho isn’t even ... he understands what I want, and he’s been super cool about me being me, but to put it bluntly. He likes pussy. Not dick._**

Jungkook frowns. _I guess that is one of the good things of being bisexual, right?_

**Minki ☀: _I think so, but girls are scary, aren’t they, cutie? I heard Yoona jabbering about sitting on your face during the meeting._**

Jungkook blushes. _And now I hate you._

**Minki ☀: _LOLOLOL. So sexy pirate right? Let me see your costume._**

_I’m not dressed yet. Finishing homework._

**Minki ☀: _SAD! Send me a pic when you are. I can’t wait to see you all sexy. God, you’re going to look like one of those buff men on the cover of a romance novel._**

Jungkook snorts and types back, _Forbidden Passion on the Seven Seas_

**Minki ☀: _Gag. Gross. How about “Are you wet yet?”_**

Jungkook bursts out laughing, ignores Jimin asking him “What’s so funny?” and types back, _Rock my boat, baby_.

**Minki ☀: _It’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion of the ocean._**

_That’s too long for a book title. How about ‘Ready to Dock?’_

**Minki ☀: _Release the Kraken! And you know, the Kraken is your dick._**

Jungkook giggles. He is so glad he is having this conversation over text messages. Otherwise he’d be a blushing mess.

**Minki ☀: _Hm, maybe that’s what I’ll call you, Kraken. A big guy like you._**

Or maybe not. His cheeks are on fire and he hides his face in his arm for a moment with a whine. At least Minki isn’t here to see it.

_MINKI!_

**Minki ☀: _*giggles* God, you’re cute. Good luck with the rest of your homework. Take pictures._**

_I will._ Jungkook bites his lower lip and mentally says, fuck it. _Do you want to meet for coffee tomorrow? I’m sure I’ll be hungover and I’ll need it._

**Minki ☀: _Yes! Let’s not wake up too early though. I’m going to be so drunk. My friends’ idea of a party is a couple of bottles each. Maybe eleven?_**

Jungkook smiles. _Yeah. 11 works. The cafe just across from the campus main?_

**Minki ☀: _Okay, see you then, cutie. Don’t forget pictures!_**

_I won’t!_

“All right,” Jimin says as soon as Jungkook sets his phone down and takes off his headphones. “Who were you giggling too?”

Jungkook blushes and says, “Min-Minki. She’s ... look.” He holds up the phone to show the picture of her and Dongho. And now he understands why he’d smelled hair dye all afternoon. Jimin’s hair is yellowy-blond and Taehyung’s is black.

“He’s friends with Baekho?” Jimin shouts and pouts. 

“Um, she said his name is Dongho.”

“Yeah, but his nickname is Baekho. He’s on the soccer team. They call him the white tiger because he dyes his hair white through the entire season. And he’s got this amazing tiger tattoo on his arm. Oh man. I’ve tried so hard to get that tiger in my bed! I can’t believe he’s friends with him!”

Taehyung clears his throat.

“Not recently,” Jimin says. “I mean, not ... since we’ve had our thing. But you know, in general. He’s fucking hot.”

“That is not why I cleared my throat. Minki-shi prefers female pronouns, remember?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” He apologizes to Jungkook. “And that pretty thing. Ugh. She turned me down too. And her friend, Jonghyun, and Minhyun, and I almost managed to get Aaron, he’s from the US, but--” He makes a frustrated noise.

Taehyung huffs. “Can we please not talk about your past failed conquests and please convince Jungkook to go take a shower, so we can start getting him ready for Halloween?”

That sounds terrifying, but with both of them staring at him, Jungkook knows better than to try to stop them.

“I don’t even have my costume,” Jungkook says, a weak attempt, and fruitless when Taehyung holds up a garment bag.

“Yoongi brought it over a couple hours ago while you were immersed in homework.”

Jungkook sighs. “Fine. It can’t be that bad.” He does not miss the way the two of them look at each other and he tries to not to worry.

°----------°

Yes. It can be that bad.

The top is fine, it's what he expected from his drawing, a loose pirate-style shirt with poofy sleeves that cover his hands, and a black waist corset that sits along the bottom of his ribs and hugs his waist. The corset is over the shirt, and at the top of the shirt, the black lacings are left open, showing off glimpses of his chest and collarbones. The bottom of the shirt is not tucked in, left free the flare over the worst part of the outfit.

The shorts. The red and white-striped spandex shorts.

He really tries to say no, but Taehyung and Jimin glare at him. Jungkook is too afraid to ask if they are actually underwear. They’re tight on his thighs, and even just standing, they ride up, showing more skin and muscles, and he tries to pull them down. And his dick is just ... there. There’s no hiding it, and the ends of the shirt flare out to show it off.

And the boots. There are black leather pirate boots. Taehyung swears that’s what they are actually called. They have a short heel and come up past his knee and fold over. His thighs are on display, and Jimin says that his thighs are the highlight of the costume, which is stupid because his thighs aren’t even part of the costume!

Jimin puts makeup on him, dark shadowy eyes and winged eyeliner. He doesn’t bother with lipgloss. Not anymore. Too many people kiss it off him. Jimin accessorizes the look with a red and white bandana pulling his hair back, and then all the gold hoop earrings that Jungkook and Jimin own, dangling from both his ears.

Jimin is salivating over his ass, and Jungkook is ready to kill them both.

But ...

“It’s Halloween,” Jimin says. “Seokjin-hyung says to just wait until we see Yoongi’s outfit. It’s going to be amazing.”

“What are you two dressing up as?” Jungkook asks.

Jimin looks over at Taehyung and smiles. “The best redemption story fanfic has ever created,” Jimin says and throws his hands behind his back. “Naruto and--”

Taehyung crosses his arms and glares. “Sasuke.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes. “That’s so lame.”

“Shut up. It isn’t lame because we’re going as the fanfic versions of them, and we’re even going to tie a string to our pinkies, you know, the red string of fate. It’s a soulmate fanfic trope. Randomly through the night, we’re going to act it out, act out all the different ways that they realize that they are soulmates and then fall in love.”

“Why aren’t you doing something stupid and coupley with Yoongi?”

“Seokjin-hyung wouldn't let us,” Taehyung says. “Apparently, they’ve been planning their costumes for about eight months. Seokjin-hyung does not fuck around when it comes to Halloween.”

“Yeah. Yoongi is not happy about it,” Jimin adds. “They do nothing but glare everytime we mention it. When they were here earlier to drop yours off, they wouldn’t stop growling.”

“It was their angry kitten growl though,” Taehyung says. “You know, the one where they try to be mad, but they really aren’t.”

“I don’t know, Tae. They seemed pretty mad to me. But I can’t wait to see them! Seokjin-hyung says we’re in for a really great surprise. Seokjin-hyung also said one more thing ... about you,” Jimin says with a smirk.

“What?”

Taehyung holds up another bag of clothes. “He gave you a pair of black leggins to wear instead of the shorts.”

“Thank god. Give them to me. Why didn’t you say this before?”

“And miss the chase of seeing you in those shorts?” Jimin says with a laugh.

“Fuck off. Give them to me.”

“On one condition,” Jimin says and holds up a finger. “You have to wear something underneath it.”

“What?” Jungkook asks, suddenly terrified all over again.

Taehyung sticks his hand in the bag and then bursts out laughing.

“What?” Jimin asks.

“It’s like I’m a magician. Pulling a rabbit ... oh god,”

And Jimin starts laughing. “Oh god yes!”

“Will you just stop?” Jungkook says and crosses his arms.

“All right, Mister Sexy Pirate,” Jimin says. “No need to get angry. You plan on seeing Runch Randa tonight, right?”

Jungkook nods. “Namjoon-hyung said he was going to be there.”

“He didn’t tell you what he was wearing, did he?”

“Um, no.”

“Apparently, he changed it up last minute, but he’s sworn us to secrecy and I am not going to ruin the surprise, but what I hope ... well, I hope you ruin it. Taehyung--”

Taehyung makes his own drum roll sounds and pulls out ... a pair of panties from the bag. A pair of pink panties. And oh, god, Jungkook’s dick twitches.

“I would be more than happy to wear those instead ...” And he trails off when Taehyung holds the panties out. There ... on the back, is a pink pompom. And on the front, a carrot, sewn right at the top of the crotch. Like a bunny.

“Oh god,” Jungkook whimpers and his dick fills. It’s so fast, so sudden, and he thinks of wearing those all night, seeing Daddy, having Daddy take them off and he’s nodding probably more frantically than he needs to and his best friends, yes, they are still his best friends, are laughing at him.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jungkook says.

“And--” Taehyung says and takes one more thing from the bag. A set of pink bunny ears. “They should fit in the pocket of your pants, but if they don’t--”

“I’ll figure it out. Fuck. That’s ... whose idea was this so I knew who to kill after I have an orgasm?”

They laugh and wave him toward the bathroom. “Probably Seokjin-hyung’s. We want to see them before Professor Dimples destroys them.”

Jungkook snatches them from Taehyung's hands and says, “He’ll take pictures. Pants?”

Taehyung nods to the bag, and Jungkook grabs them both and heads to the bathroom. He wants to take a picture and send it to Namjoon, but he also wants it to be a surprise. Fuck. The panties are really soft. The leggings are tight, but the fall of the shirt in the back hides the bump created from the little tail. The ears do fit in his pocket, but just barely. And also in the pocket already, four little packets of lube and two condoms, and a note in handwriting that is probably Seokjin’s: “Just in case, little bunny.”

Jungkook blushes and then stands up and says, “Fuck yeah,” to his reflection. The pants no longer look ridiculous, though they still stretch around his thighs and his dick, but not as obviously, and they’re tight enough that he’ll still be able to wear the boots easily. He still looks good.

God, he looks good. Usually for Halloween he just buys something premade, like a mask or something. He’s never gone to such lengths before.

He goes back into the room to see Jimin and Taehyung half in the costumes, but already making out.

“Hey, stop. Take a picture of me and send it to Minki. I promised her one.”

Jimin laughs. “You really like her, huh?”

Jungkook blushes a little and looks down. “I mean ... yeah. She’s really pretty and she’s ... she has so much confidence. It’s kind of ... inspiring I guess. And we have a lot in common in terms of books and music and reading and she even likes to dance.”

“Is it weird that you’re actually having a sort of normal start to a relationship?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook thinks about that and says, “Oh, wow. I ... I guess that’s what it is right. Meet in class? Study together, exchange numbers, go on a date. Wow. Yeah. It’s ... it’s kind of fun. I mean. I’m nervous around her, but not nearly as nervous as I am around Namjoon or like I was with Hoseok, and ... wow. Is that normal?’

“If normal exists, then sure, but it’s also normal to have a one night stand and fall in love with them, or have a teacher-student relationship that lasts for years. Look at Professors Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho. Jaejoong-shi was his student, and now they have a family.”

“Wow. Yeah.”

“But,” Taehyung says, “there’s no pressure, remember that? Now, strike a pose.”

Jungkook knows exactly what pose, and he puts his foot up on the bed, hands in fists on his waist and sticks his chin out.

“Captain Morgan!”

Jungkook laughs and reaches for the phone.

Jimin hands it to him and says, “Those messages were nice, by the way, the romance novel names.”

Jungkook blushes and smacks his arm. “Shut up. That’s private.”

“Don’t leave your phone unlocked for someone to see it then.”

“You suck.”

He grumbles and goes to the text message and sends Minki the picture. He looks ridiculous, but his legs are amazing in these leggings, his thighs look nice and thick.

Minki sends back a picture of her fake-fainting, hand by her cheek, eyes half closed, painted lips open.

**Minki ☀: _oh my heavens, i’m going to be ravished by a pirate with no one to save me_**

Jungkook laughs. _Not ravished. Consent is sexy. I’ll take you to dinner first. Do you like seafood?_

**Minki ☀: _I thought we were going to coffee._**  
**Minki ☀: _and omg, I just got that joke. Seafood, because you’re a pirate. ha!_**  
**Minki ☀: _but yes. Dinner. soon._**

Jungkook turns the camera to Jimin and Taehyung who are once again making out and still only partially dressed. Jimin has Naruto’s orange and blue pants on and Taehyung has a pair of baggy sweats. They’re both wearing the standard headpieces and they have red strings tied to their pinkies. He takes a picture and sends it to Minki.

_These dumbasses are going as a fanfic trope._

**Minki ☀: _SOULMATES! I love it! Sasuke was so misunderstood._**

Jungkook snorts. _He was a dick._

**Minki ☀: _We’re about to have our first fight, honey._**

Jungkook laughs and says, _Sorry, dear. You are right. Sasuke is misunderstood._

**Minki ☀: _Good boy._**

“Oh god, now what?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook clears his throat and fights back the blush from that text. God, he really needs to control his reaction to that phrase. “Minki likes your costume, and she says that Sasuke was so misunderstood.”

“Yes, he was!” Taehyung says and they start dancing around like fools.

“Can you two please finish getting ready so we can go?” Jungkook asks.

°----------°

Pregaming starts in their dorm room with Jimin pulling out a small bottle of whiskey from under his bed. Taehyung glares at the betrayal of having that so close and not knowing it existed.

“It’s for special occasions!”

Taehyung grunts and takes a long pull off it. Jimin yells at him and takes his own drink. Jungkook follows. It’s probably a bad idea, but they finish the bottle before going out to dinner. Halfway there, Jungkook wobbles, and yeah, it was a bad idea.

But the barbecue is amazing, and even if they don’t get anything to drink, because duh, they goin’ to da club, it’s fun, and Jungkook feels amazing already. And sexy. Lots of people look at him. He hides at first, but it’s Halloween, and he is a sexy pirate and he is going to own it!

And well, he’s kind of drunk.

The first person they find at the club is Hoseok. And Jungkook cannot stop laughing. He is wearing a rainbow one-piece bodysuit with the color bands lengthwise, making Hoseok look skinnier than he is. It clings to his body, every inch and bulge of it. On his head is a hat that looks like a cloud.

“What the fuck is that?” Jimin demands, waving his hands to indicate all of Hoseok’s body.

“I’m a rainbow!” Hoseok says and does a backbend, right there in the club. He holds it for a moment and then bounces back up.

“That’s ridiculous. You’re ridiculous!”

“Shut up, I’m embracing my gayness.”

“You’re embarrassing your gayness!”

Hoseok sticks his tongue out at Jimin and then wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook holds his waist and smiles just before he’s kissed.

“Hi, bunny. You here to steal my booty?”

“Oh my god, that’s so dumb!” Jungkook says, but lets his hands drop to Hoseok’s ass and squeeze.

Hoseok kisses him. “Let’s go dance!”

Jungkook laughs and says yes, but first ... they take a couple more shots (and Jimin was right; the bartenders aren't carding anyone tonight) and Taehyung and Jimin go on a search for Yoongi. Jungkook lets Hoseok drag him to the middle of the dance floor, doing backbends for anyone that questions his costume. They run into Jackson who took the lazy way out for Halloween and threw on a soccer jersey, and Yugyeom who at least tried and put fake fangs in his mouth.

Jungkook gets distracted by a pretty girl in a cute blue tutu with a black band around it. And then his eyes widen when he sees “her” friends.

It’s Yoongi.

And Seokjin.

And someone else that looks familiar and ... oh god, the other drag queen.The one that was Barbie before.

Alone, Yoongi looks like some kind of ballerina sugar plum fairy, but together ... together the three of them are the Powerpuff Girls.

They’re all in the same style of cute leotards and tutus: one pink, one blue, one green. All three of them are wearing black waist corsets, white socks up to their knees and mary jane shoes.

Yoongi is Bubbles, the leotard is light blue, the tutu a combination of brighter blue and black tule and lace. Their blue hair is no longer blue, but dyed blond and pulled into two silly ponytails high on their head. Seokjin is Blossom, because of course he’s wearing the pink one, and he’s wearing a red-haired wig. And Barbie is Buttercup, in green, with a short black wig that kind of looks like the one Runch Randa usually wears.

“Oh my god, Seokjin-hyung!” Jungkook shouts and Seokjin turns and smiles at him. “I mean Blossom-noona. Oh my god, you guys look so good!”

Yoongi grumbles at him and says, “This is all your fault.”

“W-what?” Jungkook says.

“Shut up, Bubbles!” Seokjin cries and says. “They were supposed to be the evil monkey, but Namjoon changed his costume at the last minute. So instead, they are Bubbles.”

“Oh my god, Yoongi, you look so cute!” Jimin says suddenly appearing next to his partner, and he kisses their cheek, and then he looks at the three of them and squeals! “OH MY GOD! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!”

Taehyung laughs so hard and says, “You look so cute, I want to look so cute!”

“I still don’t understand why this is my fault,” Jungkook says.

Seokjin smiles at him and nods before pointing over his shoulder. “That’s why. Namjoon was supposed to be a trashy version of Bubbles. But now he’s that.”

Jungkook turns, and it’s like the world slows down. Namjoon is almost unrecognizable. Jungkook hears people shout for Runch Randa and he smiles at them. But keeps walking toward Jungkook. He’s wearing a corset, that’s the first thing he sees, a full black corset wrapped over a white shirt with a loose top that hangs off his shoulders and shows off his collarbones and upper chest. The bottom of the corset sits over the top of a flowy bright purple skirt. It’s gathered at the front, showing off Namjoon’s hairy legs and the knee-high spiked heeled boots he’s wearing. Oh, and of course, the fishnets wrapped around his thick thighs.

Runch Randa is a bar wench.

And god, his makeup. He’s wearing a long brunette wig styled up and in curls all over his shoulders. The makeup is still pretty trashy with smeared lipstick and glitter and horrible eyeliner and when Jungkook looks closer, the white top is ripped.

“Oh my god,” Jungkook says and can’t take his eyes off of Namjoon’s thighs on full display. The way he walks doesn’t hide anything at all, and he’s wearing a pair of black briefs under that skirt, barely containing his dick.

Fuck.

“Fuck,” Jungkook says out loud.

Namjoon smirks at him. “Well, hey there, Captain.”

“Don’t do the ‘steal your booty’ joke. Hoseok-hyung already did.”

Namjoon laughs. “I was going to say that I want you to shiver my timbers.”

Seokjin laughs so loud and says, “ARRRRRRR That was bad!”

“You look amazing,” Namjoon says and steps a little closer to Jungkook.

“So do you, but I’m kind of mad that I’m not going to see you as Bubbles.”

Namjoon smiles. “I’ll wear it just for you one day.”

“Oh my god, I need a picture,” Jimin demands, and Namjoon turns Jungkook around and then dips him, and Jungkook grabs at his bare shoulder and throws his head back and laughs, and he flings his leg up.

Jimin takes a picture and says, “Oh my god, that’s so great!”

When Namjoon hauls him back up, Jungkook clings to him for a moment, just a moment. They can’t stay pressed together too long, not in public like this. He feels a soft kiss to his forehead and then Namjoon pushes him slowly away, kind of like he doesn’t want to, but knows that he has to.

“One more.” Jimin says and Jungkook turns to smile at the camera with Namjoon’s arm around his waist.

“Let me go buy you a beer,” Namjoon says. “I mean, it’s kind of my job to serve you alcohol.”

Jungkook laughs. “Okay.”

He saunters away, the long back of the skirt sashaying with each step.

“Is that a mast in your pants or are you just ready to sail?” Seokjin asks.

Jungkook shoves him. “Oh my god, shut up!”

Taehyung is still taking pictures, Jimin suddenly can’t keep his hands off Yoongi’s pretty bare thighs, even though they slap them away multiple times. Yoongi keeps glaring at Jungkook, but he can’t really get mad. They’re too busy talking to dance, and other people from the GSA club come up to them to say hi.

Namjoon returns with an entire tray of drinks, and Jungkook takes one of the beers and clinks it against Taehyung’s with an “Ahoy!” shouted really loudly.

“I can’t stay around you too long, bunny,” Namjoon whispers in his ear. “But don’t worry too much. My eyes will always be on you.”

Jungkook almost chokes on his drink.

“Later, Captain,” he says louder and blows Jungkook a kiss before he walks away.

Jungkook watches him until Yoongi steps into his field of vision, glaring. He swallows. “Um, you look really cute, Yoongi.”

“I am going to remember this for a long time, Jeon Jungkook.”

“It wasn’t even me who said--”

“You drew the picture first, so it’s all your fault.”

Jungkook rubs the back of his neck. “Well, it was for Taehyung’s assignment, so it’s his fault.”

Yoongi shakes their head. “I will remember.” And then Seokjin pulls Yoongi into a picture and Jungkook takes that moment to breathe.

“Bunny!” Hoseok crows. “Let’s dance!”

Jungkook takes the offered escape and says, “Fuck yeah!”

Hoseok looks absolutely ridiculous, but he’s laughing and having so much fun, and for once, he doesn’t bother hiding that he likes what he sees and he kisses Jungkook over and over again, and Jungkook dips him back and kisses him too. Happy Hoseok is Jungkook’s favorite Hoseok.

Jungkook has no idea how long it has been when he suddenly realizes that he and Hoseok are pressed against a wall making out. The jumpsuit feels weird on his hands, so Jungkook keeps his hands tangled in Hoseok’s hair. He’s lost his cloud hat somewhere. Jungkook has no idea where his bandana ended up either.

“I’m assuming you’re going to get pegged by a pretty barwench tonight?” Hoseok whispers against his lips.

Jungkook snorts. “I ... I mean, probably. I don’t know. It’s not like we planned it. I had no idea what he was dressing up as.”

Hoseok smiles. “Yeah. The look on your face was priceless. I think Jimin took a picture.”

“Were you going to proposition me if not?” Jungkook asks.

Hoseok grins. “Maybe. I did promise Jackson that we’d mark off another kink from our list. I think blindfolds and bondage are next. You can join us if you want. I’ll take both your dicks at once.”

“That’s ... intriguing, but ...”

Nodding, Hoseok kisses him again. “Need to get that big, fat dick every chance you get, huh, bunny?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get some water and dance some more.”

Smiling, Jungkook yanks Hoseok’s head back and attacks his neck and says, “In a minute.”

They make out until Jackson finds them and falls into them with a whine that doesn’t stop until Jungkook kisses him and Hoseok licks at his neck and says, “Baby, are you jealous?”

Jackson whines. “No. Just want ... attention.”

Jungkook isn’t really sure what to do with this cute and pliant Jacksoon who is pouting ... pouting and kissing Hoseok when he demands it.

“Well, I’m ... just going to ... ugh, go find me a bar wench,” Jungkook says. “Don’t get kicked out for doing something indecent.”

He is ignored in favor of Jackson sinking to his knees and sucking on Hoseok’s fingers. Jungkook stumbles into Taehyung and Jimin, their red string of fate has really wrapped around their hands, and they’re slow dancing to an EDM song.

But Jimin sees him and pulls him into their little dance, and Jungkook laughs and accepts kisses to his cheeks.

“Glad you’re okay,” Jungkook says. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to use the bathroom.”

“We’ll be here,” Taehyung says, pressing his forehead to Jimin’s before stealing another drink.

Jungkook has had way too much to drink. So as he makes his way to the bathrooms and is offered drinks and other less innocent things, he says no. His head kind of hurts, but he probably just needs that water. Water would be really good. So after using a urinal and washing his hands because he’s not an animal, he shoves his face in the tap and gulps down some water.

Taehyung and Jimin are no longer on the dance floor. Very typical of them. But he finds Seokjin and Buttercup, who he still doesn’t know the name of, and he dances with them. It’s only for a few seconds and then Seokjin leans in and says, “You might want to make your way to the back room. I think there's a bar wench waiting for you.”

Jungkook smiles and it makes Seokjin laugh. “Have fun!”

“I will!”

Seokjin turns him around by his shoulders, gives him a bit of a shove and a smack on his ass, and Jungkook laughs again and heads toward the back. Again, people try to stop him as he makes his way there, asking for pictures, to buy him a shot, to go home with them. He just says he has to go check on a friend and maybe later. Through the spiraling lights and the heavy bass that makes everything thud, he can see Namjoon, gorgeous, gorgeous Runch Randa, standing at the back door, laughing with someone, but his eyes are on Jungkook, watching him. It makes a thrill shiver up his back. He apologizes or something to the person he’s talking to and then opens the door and disappears.

Jungkook bites his lip and knows to follow him. Can he just ...? He gets to the door and sees that it’s not shut all the way. When he slips through it, eyes blinking to adjust to the dimly lit hallway, he’s shocked when a hand grabs his shoulder, throws him up against the door, pinning him and shutting the door, all at the same time, and then lips are on his, demanding growling and Jungkook moans, hands settling on the curve of the corset while Namjoon kisses him.

“God, bunny, I miss you so much.”

Jungkook whimpers. “Miss ... miss you too, D-daddy.”

“You look so good in your costume, so fucking sexy and yet so very cute. Fuck. Fuck. Wanna take you apart.”

“Please, please.”

Namjoon growls and pulls away from his mouth reluctantly. He turns and pulls Jungkook down the hallways. Jungkook follows the best he can, his body on edge, his dick already hard in his pants.

But then Namjoon stops with curses falling out of his mouth.

There’s already a feather boa on the door.

“Fucking hell, who the fucking fuck,” Namjoon growls in annoyance. “Who the fuck? I just saw Seokjin, and he said I could--”

Jungkook leans against Namjoon’s back, unable to keep his hands from dropping to his fishnet clad thighs and up under the gathered skirt. “Maybe it’s Yoongi? With Taehyung and Jimin? I haven’t seen them for almost an hour.”

Namjoon turns to look at him. “Well, if it’s them, do you think they’d mind company?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “I know Yoongi and Jimin won’t care, especially Jimin, but Taehyung, he’s still trying to figure himself out.”

Sighing, Namjoon nods. “You’re right, bunny. We really can’t just barge in on them even if we think it’s going to be okay. We need consent for something like that.” Namjoon looks up and down the hallway and then crowds Jungkook up against the wall next to the door. “I’ll fuck you right here if you’re willing to risk someone seeing us.”

Jungkook moans and nods. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Namjoon kisses him deeply.

God, Jungkook enjoys it. Enjoys the way he twists his hips so Jungkook can rut up against his thigh, enjoys the way his big hands curl up and under the bottom of the shirt and then drop to the front to rub his dick.

When Namjoon moves his painted mouth down Jungkook’s neck, Jungkook whines in appreciation and lust. “Fuck,” he says, breathless and horny. “And I warned Hoseok and Jackson not to get kicked out for doing something indecent.”

Namjoon grunts against his skin. “Fuck I’m so pent up right now, i probably won’t last long enough to kicked out for doing something indecent.”

Thinking of his panties, Jungkook is sure he won’t last long either.

But ... well, ... He glances around and notices an emergency exit at the end of the hallway. It’s dimmer there, shadows forming from the light and the green exit sign. Reluctantly, he pushes Namjoon away from his neck and drags him down the hallway a bit farther. He stops and looks at the light fixture on the wall, easily pops it off and then licks his fingers to untwist the bulb, making the end of the hallway a little darker.

“Good thinking, bunny.”

Jungkook grins and shoves his phone into Namjoon’s hands. “We can’t ... can’t really get naked, but I promised Jimin pictures. Here.”

“Pictures of ...” His voice trails off as Jungkook pushes his pants all the way down his thighs. He gets the headband out of the pocket and puts it on his head, where it sits crooked. The left ear is bent, and then he flips around and wiggles his butt.

“Holy fuck,” A firm hand grips his butt cheek. “Holy ... fucking hell. Seokjin’s smirk when he first saw you makes so much more sense now. Fuck him.”

“Nooooooo,” Jungkook whines. “Fuck me.”

“Oh, bunny. I will. Fuck. Turn around, just for a moment and kneel.”

Jungkook doesn’t question it and does as he’s told. And Namjoon has his black briefs pushed down, the fishnets ripped already and his hard dick in one hand and Jungkook’s phone in the other. “Taste your carrot, pretty bunny.”

“That’s so lame,” Jungkook gasps and leans forward to lick the weeping tip of Namjoon’s fat dick. He starts bobbing his head and Namjoon’s hand grips his hair tightly.

“Fuck ... Shit, I don’t ... have ... lube and condoms ...”

Jungkook grins and lets him fall from his mouth before giving his dick one more lick. He stands up, puts his arms around Namjoon’s neck and says, “Seokjin-hyung planned this. Do you really think he forgot about lube and condoms?”

“Good point. Pocket?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah.”

Namoon fishes them out and then spins Jungkook around. He almost falls because he’s mostly encased in his pants and they’re stuck on his boots. Namjoon grips his buttcheek again with a groan.

He pushes the panties to the side and says, “One more picture,” and he presses his dick right up against Jungkook’s entrance. “Fuck, bunny. You’re so fucking cute.” The phone clatters to the floor and Namjoon growls and gives him a firm spank. “Fuck ... fuck ... It’s not often the bar wench does the fucking in this scenario. God, you’re so hot, bunny.”

Slick fingers, two of them, press into his body and more cold lube lands on his cleft. 

Jungkook whines at the crinkle of the condom packet and then gasps and says, “Please, Daddy. Please,” when the blunt head presses against his entrance, this time slick and wet.

“Sh, bunny. Oh god, You’re so ... fuck.” And he pushes in, all the way and Jungkook whines, higher, tighter, pushing back. He can’t stop the noises, he can’t. He knows they’re in the hallway, in view of anyone, like Seokjin or Barbie if they come through, and he can’t help it, and just whines, whines, whines. And then a big hand wraps around his face and two fingers press into his mouth and he sucks on them, his whines slowing.

“Shh, good boy. Good boy. You feel so good, bunny.”

And he moves, slow, drags his dick out of Jungkook so slow, that Jungkook chokes on the fingers, on his own spit, and his head goes light. His elbows collapse and he presses his cheek to the wall and whimpers.

Namjoon laughs, a low dark sound, and then pushes back into him, again so fucking slow, and Jungkook wants to thrust back, take and take and take. Namjoon’s hand holds his ass tight, keeping the panties out of his way.

Jungkook shakes. Namjoon isn’t even doing anything, but he’s so fucking hard, so ready to be fucked hard and fast. He tries to move with a whimper and Namjoon takes his fingers from Jungkook’s mouth and says, “No.” And slaps his thigh.

If Jungkook were coherent, and really, he thinks about it later, this, being pressed against the wall in public and fucked by a dick Namjoon’s size, he would be the first to say that it’s the hottest, the sexiest, the most aroused he’s ever felt or ever been, and a few more thrusts and Jungkook feels like he can come in his panties.

And then, Namjoon takes his hand, presses it against the side of Jungkook’s head and leans his weight on it. A second later, his other forearm is pressed against his neck and his mouth ... presses against his ear, and he growls, “Don’t fucking move, bunny. You’re mine.”

Body to body, pressed too tightly and Jungkook’s head is swimming and he’s whining again.

And Namjoon moves, just slow, slow, slow rolls, barely pulling out.

And this is it. The most aroused he’s ever been in his life, and he has enough clarity to feel bad for any future partners and then he’s shuddering, gasping through an orgasm that has Namjoon moaning in his ear and him dirtying the panties and probably his costume.

“Bad bunny.” The pressure on his neck increases and Namjoon speeds up, rocks into him, his legs spread and he grips Jungkook’s hair and pounds into him, holds him by the neck and his head and fucks him. It hurts, fuck it’s too sensitive. It hurts, and Jungkook can’t breathe and there’s too much going on all at the same time, and then it blacks out, everything fades to a low thud and he’s coming again, and it all snaps back into reality and Namjoon bites his neck. Hard. His hips stutter, breathes through his nose, and then, he’s gone, yanked out of Jungkook’s body and he barely has time to register the freedom to move it allows him before a firm hand is on his hip again, holding him tight.

And then come splatters all over his ass and lower back.

Jungkook’s knees give out and he barely catches himself against the wall.

Namjoon leans over him and swears. “Fuck, bunny. I think that’s the fastest I’ve come in years.”

Jungkook can’t help the satisfied grip in his chest from that.

“Shit. You're covered in come.”

Jungkook laughs breathlessly. “It’s okay.”

“Oh fuck,” Namjoon says. “I got come on your phone.”

Jungkook laughs harder.

“And ... shit.”

“What?” Jungkook can finally move enough to turn to look at him. Namjoon is wiping the screen of his phone with the bottom of the white shirt. He holds the phone up and says, “oops” with a cocky little grin. On his screen is Namjoon’s face, tilted through the camera. It’s filming.

“Oh fuck. What?”

“I took a picture of your cute butt and thought I closed out of the camera app but must have hit record instead.”

Jungkook feels his cheeks blush and then sees the time on the recording. Eleven minutes. That’s it. Fuck.

Two orgasms in less than ten minutes. No wonder he’s so wobbly.

“Wanna watch it with me?” Jungkook asks.

Namjoon moans and leans forward and kisses him sideways. “Fuck yes. It’s probably horrible and embarrassing. For you I mean. You made the cutest noises.”

“Fuck you.”

Namjoon chuckles and kisses his cheek. “Fuck. Gotta clean you up. I completely ruined these panties.”

Jungkook laughs. “That’s okay. I’ll just ask Seokjin-hyung where he got them from.”

Namjoon helps Jungkook take off his boots, and then his pants and he uses the ruined panties to attempt to clean himself up, but there are two loads of come in the front and one in the back and Namjoon rips one of the sleeves off his shirt to help.

“It’s fine. I’m a trashy bar wench that had to go pleasure a desperate pirate who’s been at sea for a long time.”

“Fuck you, not desprate.”

Namjoon laughs. “Well, I guess the bar wench was the desperate one. Seeing her lover after so long without.”

Jungkook frowns and wraps his arms around Namjoon’s neck. “God, your makeup is a mess.”

Namjoon kisses him and says, “Now it’s all over you, like it should be.”

Jungkook laughs.

“Um, sorry, not sorry,”

Jungkook jumps and they both look over at Seokjin-hyung as Blossom standing at the other end of the hall with his hands on his hips.

“The hallway really, but ugh, Jungkook-ie you look ... fuck ...”

Jungkook blushes and Namjoon turns to block his bare lower half with the billowy skirt.

“Before you ask, yes, I took a picture.”

“Hyung!”

Seokjin laughs. “The hallway, really, Mon-ie?”

“Well,” Namjoon waves at the door with the feather boa on it. “Yoongi got there first.”

Seokjin shakes his head. “You’re lucky it was me to catch you like this. Actually, I’m lucky it was me to catch you like this. Fuck, you have great legs, bunny.”

Jungkook hides his face on Namjoon’s bare shoulder and says, “Thanks. I think.”

Namjoon presses a kiss to his head and says, “Get dressed. I’ll block the view.” He holds out his skirts and Jungkook smiles at him, presses a kiss to his cheek in thanks, and grabs his pants.

“No panties, Jungkook?” Seokjin says.

“Shut up,” he mumbles at the same time that Namjoon says, “Kinda ruined them.”

Seokjin laughs. “Good. That’s what they were for.”

Jungkook stands up when he’s dressed and gets the boots back on. He feels a little more exposed without underwear in these pants, but at least they aren’t those horrible striped shorts.

Namjoon pulls him close by the neck and kisses him, long and deep. “I’ve really missed you, bunny. I cannot wait until this semester is over.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah.”

They kiss for a little longer, until Seokjin clears his throat again. “People are asking for Runch Randa, Namjoon.”

Namjoon sighs. “I’ll go out first, okay, bunny?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. I understand.”

One more kiss that lingers, and Namjoon cups his cheek, smiles and then turns around and walks away with Seokjin.

Jungkook leans against the wall and sighs. The adrenaline fades, his body doesn’t really ache, well, his butt does, but that is to be expected. But this time it’s in his chest because he wants to curl up with Namjoon, get pressed into a bed instead of a wall, and just ... just ... He pushes away from the wall and decides he definitely needs a drink.

As he makes his way through the club, he no longer says no to the drink offers, and Jungkook gets drunk.

°----------°

When his alarm goes off at ten, he hates himself. He’s trying to turn it off when he sees the name of the alarm he set **DATE WITH MINKI** and groans and instead hits snooze.

Ten more minutes.

When he wakes up thirty minutes later, there’s a text from an unknown number that says **_Hey, is it okay if Minki meets you at like one? She is drunk as fuck still. Know what? I’ll have her call you._**

Jungkook sends back a “ _thank god yeah_ ”

And he goes back to sleep.

He does wake up at about noon. He still feels like shit, but only half of that is because of the alcohol. The feelings before all the alcohol, the feelings of missing Namjoon and not being able to see him in public out of his drag persona, are all still there and he sighs and gets up and then goes to throw up because ew. Too much. He had way too much. He staggers through pissing, realizes he’s still wearing most of his pirate costume and strips it off and pulls on a random pair of sweats from the floor. He should shower. Instead, he steals Jimin’s advil, gulps down a bottle of water, and faceplants on the bed.

When his phone starts buzzing only a couple inches from his face, he moans and tries to fling it away. But it keeps buzzing and the only way to stop the buzzing is to answer it.

“Hello?” he says without looking to see who it is.

“Wow, you sound like shit,” a voice says.

Jungkook barely registers that it’s Minki. Her voice is rough and low and Jungkook whines because it sounds fucking sexy. “So’d’you,” he lies.

She laughs. “Still up for breakfast?”

“Ugh, if I eat, I’m going to die.”

“I’m not poison, cutie.”

Jungkook whines because fuck.

She laughs again. “It’s after one, so you should get up. It’s not going to get better until you eat.”

“I know, but this is so ... ugh, I hate drinking. I’m never drinking again.”

“I say that all the time. So. Meet at three?”

Jungkook groans. “That means I have to get up.”

“I could come to your room.”

Humming, Jungkook lifts his head and then moans in disappointment. Jimin, Yoongi and Taehyung are all on Jimin’s bed. Mostly naked, definitely not awake.

“No. Too much naked here, and I don’t know when they’re going to start fucking.”

She laughs. “Okay. So three?”

Jungkook groans. “Y-yeah. Yeah. Three.”

“See you soon, cutie.”

“Bye.”

It takes all of Jungkook’s remaining energy to drag himself out of that bed and into the shower. He still has the jewelry in and there is glitter all over his face.

Most of it comes off, but there are still sparkles of it in his hair and on his neck. Fuck.

He wears sweats, a big T-shirt, a hoody. He throws a beanie over his head, grabs a scarf just in case. As he leaves the apartment, he hears one of the others moan.

Outside, he texts Minki to tell her that he’s on his way.

 **Minki ☀: _Started without you,_** she texts back with a picture of a coffee cup. **_I’ll get yours, what do you want?_**

_You don’t have to do that._

**Minki ☀: _I know, but I'm going to. Tell me._**

_Mocha, extra shots. Extra whipped cream._

**Minki ☀: _Sweet, like you._**

Jungkook blushes and walks a little faster.

Minki is wearing sweats too. Her hair is pulled back in a bun and there’s a huge, knitted red scarf around her neck that looks out of place with the grunge of the rest of her clothes. Her eyes look as bloodshot as Jungkook’s feel. She’s even got stubble on her chin, like she didn’t bother to do more than roll out of bed.

Jungkook means to say hi when he sits across from her, but he just grunts instead and takes a very much needed sip of sugary coffee.

Minki laughs. “Hello to you too.”

He swallows. “Yeah. Hi. Sorry. Thanks for this.”

“God, who got to you last night?” She touches her own neck.

Right. The bite mark. Marks. “Um, Hoseok. Jackson, I think. Someone who’s name I don’t remember.”

She frowns and Jungkook swallows. He knows that’s not cool, to talk about someone else, in front of someone he likes. But he’s usually pretty honest, so he says, “Came home alone though.” Mostly honest. “I think ... ugh--” He shuts his eyes and tries to remember. He definitely remembers Namjoon pouring him into a cab. Yeah, with Jimin? Naw, Jimin wouldn’t have left the other two. But Jimin was definitely there at the dorm. Two blond heads? Two? Right, Yoongi dyed their hair. “Came home with the guys. Fuck, I think ... Seokjin-hyung drove us home? Fuck I’m never drinking again.”

She laughs. “There’s glitter on your face.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah, there ... there was a drag queen at the club dressed as a bar wench, so ... yeah. She kept trying to kiss me and take pictures with me. I think Jimin has one. I’ll show it to you.”

And he remembers that he has a video on his phone of that drag queen fucking him against the wall and he blushes.

Minki laughs.

“What did you do?” Jungkook asks.

“Dongho’s soccer buddies always throw a huge party. Very straight. Very typical. The last thing I really remember was their sideline shots.”

“Huh?”

Minki smiles. “Dongho has a table that he uses to plan soccer plans for his team. But for parties, he lines shot glasses up along the sideline and you go down the line taking the shot. The winner gets alcohol poisoning.”

Jungkook laughs. “Sounds really stupid.”

“Aren’t most drunken college parties stupid? Dongho says I managed six before I couldn’t stand up straight. But yeah, I drank way too much. But sounds like you did too.”

“Yeah. I need something to eat.”

She smiles against the lid of her cup. “I’ll be right here.”

Jungkook laughs and trips his way to the front counter. It’s only partly because he’s hungover as fuck. Oatmeal, that’s heavy enough. And a breakfast sandwich. And a donut. No, not the donut. Chips. Definitely a bag of chips. Two bags of chips.

When he makes his way back to the table, Jungkook smiles and hopes Minki isn’t mad at him or jealous about the hickeys. There isn’t really a reason to be, he doesn't think. He’s only had one quasi-date with her, and that was just four days ago.

He plops his head on the table and groans.

“What?” she asks and fluffs his hair.

“Nothing ... just ... sorry. B-bad at this d-dating thing.”

Minki laughs. “This morning doesn’t count. I think we’re both way too hungover for either of us to make any sense, and I just got a blackmail picture from Dongho.”

She turns her phone around. The only reason Jungkook recognizes that it’s Minki is the purple dress that’s hiked up to her waist. There’s a girl on top of her, Minki’s hand on her panty-clad ass, and it’s so fucking obvious they’re making out.

“Dongho says there’s video of it too, so yeah. Today doesn’t count.”

Jungkook nods. “Okay. I’ll agree with that.” He starts eating his breakfast and swallows roughly. His phone buzzes and he picks it up.

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _where you?_**

_With Minki - at the cafe._

“Take a selca with me?” Jungkook says and stands up to lean over the table. Minki laughs and leans forward and she does a V sign with her tongue out. Jungkook smiles.

“God, we both look like shit.”

Jungkook sends the picture to Jimin.

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _Kay. Glad safe. Ow._**  
**The Best Hyung Jimin: _Yes. Ow. Here._**

He sends Jungkook a link to a slideshow and he opens it and laughs. The first picture is of Hoseok bending as a rainbow. “Here,” he says. “Pictures.”

He slides his phone over to Minki and she swipes through them, laughing at Hoseok, cooing at the Powerpuff Girls, and making Jungkook blush with a look when she sees a picture of him with Runch Randa.

“God, no wonder you’re covered in glitter,” she says when she shows him a picture of Namjoon kissing his cheek and the next one has him kissing Jungkook’s neck.

It’s right in the middle of the dance floor. And the picture is wobbly, a bit blurry. Jungkook shakes his head. “Oh god, I don’t remember that at all.”

Laughing, Minki hands his phone back to him. “Did you finish your English essays?”

“Yeah. I did them yesterday before the club. I knew I wasn’t going to want to do them today and I have dance practice all day tomorrow.”

Minki makes a face. “I wish I had done that, but Dongho’s little sister wanted to go trick or treating, that’s why I was dressed so early. She’s cute, but man, I am not very good with children.”

“I’m better with children than with girls. God. I don’t ... between the GSA meeting and the club, I have like fifteen numbers of girls, and how do you talk to girls?”

Minki smiles. “To start. No, I am not insulted by that question. I can see the regret in your eyes, cutie, don’t worry.”

Jungkook takes a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s really no different than talking to a boy you like, at least, I don't think so. But then again, I don’t usually date women.” She winces. “Or make out with them. God, I was drunk last night.”

Jungkook laughs. “Yeah. I ... I’m getting better at it, but someone named Yoona wants to show me the ways, and--” He shivers. “And Seulgi-shi, from class. She sent me a text yesterday and asked me if I’d help her study and normally I’d say yes, but then she added, I’m taking anatomy, and I was like--”

Minki snorts. “Oh god, that was lame. What did you say?”

“I told her I wasn’t taking anatomy so I couldn’t help her and asked if she was in calculus. She sent back a frowny face, and then I realized what she meant, like three hours later.”

Minki bites her lip against laughter, and Jungkook throws a chip at her. “Shut up.”

“Look, I think under normal circumstances, I’d be happy to give you advice, but that’s just going to increase my competition, so I’m not going to.”

Jungkook bites his lip and says, “I don’t ... I d-don’t even know if I like g-girls like that. I mean, girls are really pretty, super pretty, and I sort of envy how s-soft they can be sometimes, how graceful, but you’re .... well--” Jungkook clears his throat and coughs. “You’re w-way p-prettier than any of the girls ... l-like ever. So I don’t know.”

Minki tilts her head to the side, bangs falling across her forehead and says, “Have you ever just thought that you were gay? You don’t have to be bisexual?”

Jungkook thinks about that and shrugs. “I haven’t ever really done anything with a girl before. Or ... to be proper ... someone with female genitalia ... ew, right? That’s weird.”

“That’s weird.”

“So I don’t know if I’d like that.”

“What do you think about when you jerk off?”

Jungkook thinks about Runch Randa and whines.

She smirks. “Boys and girls, or just boys?”

“Lately, just boys. But that’s mostly because this is the first time I’ve ever let myself free. Before. I mean, I guess girls. Sometimes. But not always.”

“Porn?”

Jungkook blushes again, going a lot redder and shakes his head. “I’ve seen it. But I don’t really like it. It’s ... fake. It’s too fake. Sometimes I’ll find something on Tweeter, just something short I can watch, but ... I always feel like girls are so fake. And I don’t want to judge an entire sex based on bad porn choices.”

Minki laughs. “Okay, that’s fair.”

“Do you think you were supposed to be a girl?” Jungkook asks, and then stammers out an apology because “Oh my g-god that was inappropriate, I’m s--so-so-s-sorry.”

Minki smiles. “Cutie, it’s fine. And to answer your question. Yes maybe.”

“Yes maybe?”

“It’s hard to explain. Sometimes,” she waves at herself, “I don't feel very feminine. I feel like a disgusting frat boy today. But most days I do feel really feminine. I feel like ... some days I feel like I shouldn’t have a penis, and other days, it’s just kind of there and I don’t care. I sometimes feel like I’m genderfluid, but also, I’ve always, always, leaned more toward the feminine. Ever since I was a child. I used to cut my jeans and sew the legs together to make skirts. I used to turn hoodys into dresses by taking off the sleeves and adding them to the bottom. I started wearing makeup in middle school. I painted my toenails when I was a child. Clothes, obviously don’t mean much, because clothes are a social construct, right? But ... but sometimes, most of the time, I’m pretty shocked when I look down and see that I have this dangly thing between my legs.”

Jungkook bites back a laugh, and Minki smiles.

“Still,” she continues. “It’s really nice to be with someone that understands me, no matter what I want. I can’t tell you how happy it made me when you said I was straight and not gay yesterday. I dress as a boy most of the time, just for other people. I don’t want to make them uncomfortable or myself uncomfortable, and I get way less hate as a gay man than I do as a straight female because people don’t understand. I’d love to wear some of the dresses that I own, but it’s just too hard some days. Dongho doesn’t really get it. He says he does, but then he’s like, it’s just us guys, and I frown at him. Aaron, one of my other friends, is the one that first suggested that I look into gender dysphoria.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s when you don’t like or feel like the gender you were born with. It was all information that I already knew, that took a lot of pain for me to realize, that I’d already come to accept about myself. But it was really nice to know that I wasn’t broken. It was really nice to put a name to my feelings. I dated Minhyun-oppa for a little while, because he’s bisexual, but he’s so in love with one of our other friends, that it didn’t last long. But JR is straight. I don’t really know how I managed to only have friends who are straight. I can’t even tell you how excited I was to see the flier for the GSA club so I could meet other people like me.”

“You turned Jimin down,” Jungkook says. “He told me.”

“Jimin is a slut,” Minki says. “That isn’t judgemental, I mean, he can do what he wants. But I don’t like to do one-night stands. And as soon as I was done telling him no, he was trying his luck with all my friends. So yeah. Minhyun might have had a tumble with him if he hadn’t said no just out of protest for my feelings. But Jimin has a boyfriend now right? Taehyung?”

“Oh, um, no. He and Taehyung are best friends and soulmates. Jimin’s boyfriend, um partner, his partner is Yoongi, the one with the blue hair, although now they’re blond.”

Minki looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “I’ve seen him and Taehyung practically fucking in the quad before. Like, last week even.”

“Yeah. It’s confusing. The three of them aren’t a couple, but they make it work.”

Minki smiles. “I’m going to go get a tea. Do you want anything else?”

“Water? Yeah. I should definitely drink some water.”

She nods. “Definitely.”

While she’s gone, Jungkook checks his phone.

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _SEOKJIN SAYS THERE’S A VIDEO OF YOU AND RUNCH RANDA FUCKING? I NEED IT_**

And about eighteen more similar messages.

Jungkook sends back one word: _No._

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _We are no longer best friends._**

_Taehyung is your best friend._

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _YOU ARE DEAD TO ME JEON JUNGKOOK_**

_Good. I’m going to stop cleaning up after you then._

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _No wait. I love you!_**

_Too late!_

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _God, is the video sexy? Can you tell me that at least?_**

Jungkook flushes and says, _Don’t know. Haven’t watched it._

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _WHY NOT?_**

_Um, date with Minki? I’m not watching a video of that before, during or after a date with someone else._

“What are you smiling about?” Minki asks and instead of sitting on her side of the table, she sits next to Jungkook.

Jungkook pulls his phone to his chest and says, “J-Jimin.”

“Ah. Is this okay?”

Jungkook slips his phone into his pocket and says, “Y-yeah. Yeah. it’s okay.” His stomach is wobbly, but it’s not from the hangover anymore. His leg starts shaking and he grips above his knee to stop it.

She smiles up at him and then leans against him and Jungkook puts his arm around her shoulders. Cupping the hot tea, she brings it up to her mouth for a sip. And leaves lipstick on the edge. A light pink color that Jungkook hadn’t even noticed she was wearing.

“Your costume yesterday was really pretty,” Jungkook whispers.

“Thanks.”

“I ... um, I’d like to see you in a sk-skirt or .. you know, feminine clothes. You’re already so fucking p-pretty, might as well k-kill me in something prettier.”

Minki laughs. “Okay. I will. I was hoping for a date tomorrow, but you’re dancing and I leave things to the last minute, so I will be doing my English essay at 11 or midnight on Monday.”

“How about Tuesday, right after class?” He clears his throat. “We c-can go to dinner.”

Minki snuggles closer to him and says, “I’d really like that.”

“Okay. A d-date. On Tuesday.”

“You aren’t as bad at this dating thing as you think you are, Jeon Jungkook.”

Jungkook bites his lip and doesn’t correct her. He’s shaking because he's so nervous.

“I feel like shit,” Minki says after a while of silence.

Jungkook grunts in agreement.

“I’ve only been awake for about two hours and I already want a nap.”

“Me, too.”

Minki turns in his arms with a grin on her face. “Dongho isn’t at our dorm,” she says, voice lilting in question. “And there’s naked people in yours, so come to mine?”

Jungkook clears his throat. “So ... um, yeah, that m-makes sense.”

Minki laughs. “Come on. Let’s go.” She slides out of the booth and Jungkook follows her. Once outside, she holds out her hand and Jungkook tangles their fingers together, tea in her other hand, his water bottle in his.

“I think now is a really good time to be transparent,” Minki says.

Jungkook clears his throat. “W-what, what does that mean?”

She shrugs. “I like you. A lot. But ...”

Jungkook holds his breath for a moment and she squeezes his hand.

“I guess there’s not really a but. But ... it’s the end of the semester, and it’s going to be crazy for both of us, I think, so I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before life gets insane. Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. “I think that’s okay.”

“People these days are really quick to slap a label on their relationship, like boyfriend/girlfriend and exclusive, and ... well, I don’t want you to think that that wouldn’t be nice, but--”

Jungkook snorts. “It’s only been a week, Minki-noona. If that.”

She laughs. “I know. That’s my point though. People are just ... oh, we had one date, so that means we’re exclusive. And I don’t buy that. Not at all. I just want to make sure that you don’t have any misunderstandings about my intentions, that’s all.”

He gives her hand a squeeze. His cheeks are bright red, but he can do this, it’s Minki and he already feels comfortable around her, so he can tease. He can do it. He clears his throat. “So this isn’t s-some p-ploy to get me in your b-bed for a fuck?”

Mink spits out her tea. “Jungkook-ie! No!” She rips her hand from his with a huff and speed walks in front of him.

“Noona! I’m kidding!” He laughs and hurries after her.

She throws a grin over her shoulder and starts jogging. Jungkook curses and runs to catch up, the headache that sort of went away pouding back into his skull with each step. She doesn’t run far before sitting on a nearby bench and wheezing.

“Ugh, that was a bad idea.”

Jungkook nods and sits next to her. “So bad. Ugh. I might puke.”

Minki laughs. “Good, you deserve it. I was trying to be serious.”

“I know. And I’m sorry, but it was still funny.”

“You're a dick.” She says it with a smile. “Come on. Let’s go fuck.”

Jungkook blushes. “Noona!”

She grabs his hand and tugs him the rest of the way to her dorm, just a few buildings down from Jungkook’s.

“I can’t wait until next semester when Dongho and I move out of these shitty dorms,” she says as she kicks off her shoes and shoves them under the bed that is obviously Dongho’s. Her bed is covered with a pink comforter, purple pillow cases, and a bright yellow throw blanket. There are fairy lights hung around her side of the room and a pile of nail polish and makeup on her desk. Jungkook itches to organize it because it’s a mess and he grips his hands into his sweater to stop himself.

Dongho’s side of the room is much neater, and very plain with black, grays and blues. Except the bright blue pillow on his bed that looks like a cloud.

Jungkook takes off his shoes too and leaves them by the door. He runs a hand through his hair, glad that he’d taken a shower.

Minki smiles at him and says, “Give me a few minutes. Go ahead and get comfy,” and takes a pile of clothes from her wardrobe and goes into the bathroom.

Jungkook sits on her bed and runs his hand over the soft yellow blanket with a moan. God, he might actually steal that. He takes off the hoody in the warmth of the room and folds it before putting it at the end of the bed.

He’s startled when he hears the shower start, and then sighs and lays down to wait. He takes out his phone, blinking slowly at the screen. Despite the coffee, he really could fall asleep again.

**Daddy Dimples: _How you feeling, bun? Hungover?_**

_as fuck_ , Jungkook replies.

**Daddy Dimples: _God, you were so drunk. I’ve never seen you that drunk._**

_Yeah, pretty stupid._

**Daddy Dimples: _Homework done this time?_**

_Fuck you. And yes. I did all my homework yesterday._

**Daddy Dimples: _Hey. I’m just worried about you, bunny._**

_I know. Sorry, Daddy._ Jungkook takes a selca to send to him and then says, _I’m going to go. I’m with Minki._

 **Daddy Dimples: _How’s that going?_** He ends an eggplant emoji.

 _Fine. Shut up._ Jungkook huffs at his phone and then turns it to silent and please do not disturb and puts it on top of his hoody just as the shower stops. He’s half asleep when Minki emerges, and he jerks alert, suddenly so very awake.

Because she’s gorgeous, wearing a pink nightgown and probably not much else. Her hair is long, at her shoulders, wet and tempting. She smiles at him, and the stubble and boy-ness of her from the cafe is gone. So very gone, and she’s so fucking pretty.

Jungkook whines and shifts his hips to hide his sudden boner.

She laughs. “Too late. Already saw it.”

“S-sorry. So pretty.”

“Let me tell you that it’s okay.” She sits at her desk for a moment, and soft classical music plays through the room. She walks and turns the lights off, the fairy lights glowing dim. And then she stands over Jungkook, and Jungkook looks her up and down and gulps. Smooth legs, the pink hem of the nightgown hits mid thigh, and yes, that’s a dick, but fuck she’s so pretty and Jungkook wants to reach up under the night gown and pull her down into his lap, but he ... fuck, he can’t do that. They’re here to nap. That’s all.

“You going to slide over?” she asks.

Jungkook coughs and does so quickly. She chuckles at him, tugs at the blankets and then slips under them, and Jungkook does the same, curling his legs up. It’s kind of awkward, but in the end, he ends up on his back with Minki pressed to his side, using his arm as a pillow and curling the other arm with the soft yellow blanket all the way around her.

Jungkook tries to control his breathing. And his dick. Fuck, his dick has no chill. But Minki doesn’t do more than press a light kiss to his neck and then her breathing steadies, and he kisses the top of her head that smells sweet and then tries his best to relax.


	12. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook-ie and girls. Well, this might not end well. More Jungkook/Minki cuteness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Those of you who follow me on tweeter know I've been having some fucking suck ass Real Life issues.
> 
> I almost have chapter 13 done, and I'm still aiming for 15/16 parts to this fic.

**Week 12**  
Jungkook steps into his English classroom ten minutes early, even though he remembers Professor Kim’s warning about showing up early. He can’t help it. Not now that he isn’t allowed to see him outside of class.

But then he stops. In shock. Professor Kim has purple hair.

Namjoon. Hair. Purple ... hair. Holy fuck.

“Holy fuck. Hyung?” Jungkook says and his voice breaks.

Professor Kim grins at him. “Hey. Like it?”

“What the ... fuck?”

“Just sit. I’m sure you’re not the only one that is going to ask about it.”

Jungkook looks behind him to make sure that they’re still alone and then says, “It looks fucking hot, hyung. I want to pull on it while you--” Professor Kim clears his throat.

Jungkook smiles his scrunchy smile. “You look amazing.”

Professor Kim smiles back. “Thanks, bunny.”

“Do you like classical music?” Jungkook asks as he sits down.

Professor Kim leans against the front desk and crosses his ankles and Jungkook loses track of the question as he lets his gaze drag up those long legs and thick thighs wrapped in black pants. Fuck.

He meets Professor Kim’s eyes with a dazed feeling in his head, and Professor Kim smirks at him.

“I do, why?”

Jungkook has to clear his throat and try to remember that he actually asked a question. “In my History of Movement class, I have to find a classical piece of music and them come up with a core dance move that ‘inspires the rest of the piece’ and I have no idea what the fuck that means.”

He laughs. “I do not dance, Jungkook-shi,” he says, and that means there’s another student in the room.

“Yeah, but it has to be a short piece, like only a few minutes, and I have to come up with the moves to it, and if you could just tell me a short classical piece then I don’t have to go dive into classical music today when I have a Calculus quiz on Thursday.”

He crosses his arms, strong arms encased in the softest looking sweater and muscles bulging the sides out a little. “Well, just google short classical pieces and pick the first one.”

“I bet everyone is going to do that.”

“Probably. Clair de lune is a good one to pick, a piano piece by Claude Debussy, or you can do Flight of the Bumblebee, that one is fun.”

“Okay. I’ll pick one of those.”

Jungkook takes out his phone and makes a note of it in his Homework Notes. He realizes that it’s almost time for class to start and Minki isn’t there yet. He sends her a quick text message to ask if she’s coming to class.

More students trickle in and stare in awe at Professor Kim’s hair. No one dares to ask though, looking more at each other instead of him.

At 2:30, Professor Kim moves to the door of the classroom. He pauses in closing it and says, “Are you coming to class, Minki-shi?”

Jungkook’s head snaps up and he turns to look. All he can see is Professor Kim in the doorway.

“It’s okay,” he says. “You know you’re safe here, right? I am very good at kicking people out of my classroom for whatever reason.” He says that a little louder, a warning to the rest of the class.

Jungkook frowns in confusion. Why is Minki hiding? Why is she staying--she ... Jungkook sits up just as Professor Kim moves to the side and lets Minki through. A garbled note of want and awe leaves his throat as Minki walks in.

Pretty, so pretty, and wearing a dress, a cute dark green sweater dress. Knee length, with a turtleneck. Brown knee-high boots and a matching long knitted sweater. Her hair is down and she is obviously wearing makeup, dark, almost purple lipstick, eyes done smokey with that perfect wing eyeliner. Earrings and necklaces sparkle gold, and there is a thin brown band on her head, kind of like a crown.

Instead of walking to the front of the class after locking the door, Professor Kim leads the way to the desk next to Jungkook’s, escorting Minki to it.

Minki sits down, keeps her face pointed at the desk, and her cheeks flushed pink. There are whispers around the classroom.

“You are safe here,” Professor Kim says and then looks up at the class, “Isn’t that right?”

The whispers stop. Most of the students say, “Yes, sir.”

“T-thank you,” Minki whispers, and Professor Kim nods at her and heads back to the front of the classroom.

Jungkook cannot stop staring, and Minki’s cheeks darken, and he stammers out a quiet, “F-fuck.” But it wasn’t nearly as quiet as it was supposed to be since no one was really talking.

“Jungkook-shi,” Professor Kim says in admonishment.

He waves a hand at him, not taking his eyes from Minki, and says, “ _Sorry, sir. I meant, fuck._ ”

Some of the other students laugh, and Minki smiles, glancing over at him.

There is a huff from one of the others, and then a flurry of movement, and Jungkook looks up to see Seulgi moving over to them.

“Seulgi-shi,” Professor Kim says.

She smiles. “You said that seats weren’t assigned, and I’m going to go sit next to Minki-yah, and find out where she bought her boots.” And she sits at the empty desk in front of Minki and smiles at her. And then winks at Jungkook.

Professor Kim sighs in probably exasperation, but doesn’t say anything and starts taking roll.

“You look so pretty,” Jungkook whispers.

Mink blushes and says, “Thank you, cutie.”

Professor Kim calls for their attention. “First off. The hair.”

Everyone sits up in interest.

Professor Kim laughs. “I lost a bet, is the short answer, and the long answer is that it’s all Seokjin-hyung’s fault. Yes, the same Seokjin-hyung that spilled wine all over your papers that one week. He is an absolute menace, but it was my fault for betting on something so obvious.” Professor Kim glances at Jungkook briefly.

The bet was about him? He swallows. What could he have ... the bunny panties maybe? Oh god. He tries not to blush too much.

“ _Everyone turn in your homework_ ,” Professor Kim says and picks up the stack of their exams from last week. “ _The exams were, surprisingly, better than I expected. I guess that is what happens when I give you a preview of what is to come. You will not get such liberties with your final exam_.” He starts passing the tests back. “ _As I said before, there isn’t much time left in the semester, so we’ll get started right away. We’ll be doing something a little different, too. Instead of having you write in class, your daily journal assignments will be homework. I’m doing this for one main reason. Time. There’s not enough in the semester for what I want to watch. Most of the class period time will be watching our last show, Emma. It is a mini-series, instead of a movie, so it is longer than the other two_.”

“Emma?” a guy asks. “Isn’t that a chick flick?”

Professor Kim snorts. “A chick flick, Daehyun-shi? That is an incredibly sexist term. Movies are not inherently male or female. The genre of this movie is a romance, and it’s considered a comedy of manners, which means it talks about society at that time in a light, slightly satirical way. With the other two, and the book we read, I gave you a brief summary of the movie before we watched it. I am not going to do that this time, just a list of the main characters. Please pay close attention. This is a British show with British accents, so it may be more difficult for you to understand.”

He hands Jungkook his test with a small smile and then gives Minki and Seulgi theirs. As he finishes, Jungkook glances down at his paper and scowls. 78 out of 100. Minki snorts next to him and he glances at her paper to see an 83 on it. He plops his head down on the desk and raises his hand.

“ _Yes, Jungkook-shi?_ ”

“ _Do we have to revise these quizzes?_ ”

“ _I was just getting to that, but no, you do not. I do not--_ ”

“Thank god.” Jungkook crumples the paper up and shoves it into his bag.

Professor Kim bites his lip against a laugh, though a few others don’t hide theirs. Jungkook blushes, but keeps his eyes on Professor Kim.

“ _As I was saying, since your homework is actually writing the daily journals and I do not want to completely overwhelm you this close to the end of the semester, you do not have to revise these exams unless you want to. I will give you a few points back toward your score, and by a few, I mean up to five. So it depends on you._ ”

Jungkook looks down at his bag and decides that he doesn’t give a fuck. He growls low in his throat and shakes his head. A few of the students look relieved.

Professor Kim claps his hands. “ _Now, after I collect all the homework due, we will talk briefly about the main characters of this story._ ”

Jungkook opens up his notebook and lays out his pens to take notes.

Professor Kim writes the main characters’ name on the board. 

_Emma Woodhouse  
George Knightly  
Frank Churchill  
Jane Fairfax  
Harriet Smith_

“ _Pay close attention to these characters and how they interact with each other. A list of words you don’t understand is also required. If, for whatever reason, you are lost near the end of class, I will stop the movie and we can do a quick recap._ ”

As Professor Kim sets up the movie, Minki smiles over at Jungkook and says, “We still on for dinner after class?”

Seulgi whips around with a frown on her face. “But I was going to ask him out,” she whines.

Jungkook stares with his eyes wide and mouth open.

Minki laughs and says, “Oh, well, I don’t think I want to get in the way of that.”

Jungkook turns his panicked stare to Minki, and tries not to blush at Seulgi’s grin. “Noona!”

Seulgi frowns. “You can call me ‘noona’ too if you want to, Jungkook-ie.”

He glances at his paper, trying not to bend his pen or break it. “W-we, um, w-we already made plans, noona.”

“Seulgi-shi,” Minki says, “would you like to come to dinner with us?”

Jungkook almost falls out of his chair and chokes on nothing.

“Is there a problem, ladies?” Professor Kim asks.

Minki smiles widely at him. “No, Professor.”

He starts the movie and Minki looks at Seulgi and says, “Just come. Jungkook-ie is nervous when he’s alone with someone, so it’ll be better for him anyway.”

Seulgi pouts, but then she nods. “Okay. After class?”

“Yeah.”

She turns back around and Minki grins at Jungkook.

Jungkook tries to convey his shock with his eyes and just ... disbelief. Because what the fuck? He scribbles that on his notebook.

Minki doesn’t bother to hide from the look Professor Kim is sending to them, stretches out her arm and just writes, “Trust me.”

Jungkook has no idea what that means. He tries his best to concentrate on the movie and not on his nerves for whatever is going to happen after class. It sucks how much time flies when you really don’t want it to.

After a brief discussion of what happened during the first episode of the four part mini-series, Professor Kim writes on the board, _What do you think about Emma?_

“ _This is the question you will answer for your homework._ ”

“ _Is that all?_ ” someone asks.

Professor Kim smiles. “ _Yes. That is all. But--_ ” He holds up a finger. “ _A full notebook page. Since this is homework and not timed, that’s what you need. At least a full notebook page._ ” He dismisses the class with a wave of his hand.

“She’s a meddler,” Seulgi says with a huff. “I’d tell her to stay the fuck out of my business. Where are we going to dinner?”

Minki looks over at Jungkook, and Jungkook swallows and says, “Um, b-bar-be-becue? There’s a good pl-place just down the hill.”

“Sounds good.”

Jungkook finishes putting his things away and stands up.

“Jungkook-shi,” Professor Kim says, “any luck with finding another classroom for the next GSA meeting?”

“No, sir. Taehyung asked for one, but we aren’t going to hold our breath. We’re planning on holding it on Friday at three in the courtyard between the fashion and fine arts buildings. Professor Jung said that he could do it then, to talk about Korean laws and stuff.”

“Good. I have a class until three-thirty, but I'll come right after.”

Jungkook nods. “Okay, Professor.”

Seulgi suddenly hooks her hands at Jungkook’s elbow and starts pulling him toward the door. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Jungkook waves goodbye to Professor Kim with his free hand and as soon as they are out in the corridor, Minki latches on to his other arm.

“Um,” Jungkook says, trying not to die. Or maybe dying would be better, especially with the way Seulgi turns to him and presses her breasts against Jungkook’s arm.

“Did you get a bad score on your essay, Jungkook-ie?” she asks. “Is that why you crumpled it up?”

Jungkook snorts. “Just ... yes. It was my fault. I forgot about it, and I didn’t prepare for it.”

“You’re doing so good in that class. You’re so lucky. Professor Kim is a dick sometimes.”

Jungkook takes offense on his behalf, and then thinks of all the times that he hasn’t let Jungkook come, especially in the hotel room, and nods. “Yeah. He c-can be. But I’m learning a lot. My English is so much better.”

“Yeah, but he’s still a dick sometimes. Minki, I really do like your boots.”

“Thanks. They were a gift though, so you’ll have to ask Dongho-oppa where he got them.”

Seulgi pouts. “Well, you’ll have to ask him for me because I don’t know him.”

“You aren’t friends with Dongho?” Minki asks and Jungkook has a feeling there’s a teasing note in her voice. It’s subtle, but it’s there. “I thought he was friends with every pretty girl on campus.”

“Thank you for that compliment, but no. No one has ever introduced us and he’s way too attractive for me to just go up to him and say hi.”

“Wait ... ouch, noona?” Jungkook says.

Seulgi laughs. “Silly boy, we were already introduced, remember? I didn’t actually have to come up to you when you were alone. And now I’m not so nervous to talk to you.”

“But I’m ...” Jungkook glances over at Minki and remembers that Minhyun said that MInki had a crush on him too. He blushes. “I’m n-nothing ... sp-special.”

“How the hell can you say that with these?” Seulgi demands and wraps her hands around his bicep. “I think I’d kill to see you without a shirt on.”

Jungkook has no idea what to say to that, his cheeks burning red.

Minki leans around him with this smug look on her face and says, “I’ve seen his abs.”

“Oh my god, you’re so lucky.”

Jungkook whines and tries to walk away from them, break away from them, but they both cling tighter and laugh. He is so glad the restaurant isn’t too far away. He’s suddenly aware of the stares the three of them are getting, and hears someone, some guy say, “Must be gay to get two girls that pretty,” and he whines a little harder and tries to hide behind his hand, and Seulgi only laughs at him and says, “Head up, Jungkook-ie. You’ve got arm candy to show off.”

“Oh god,” Jungkook whimpers.

Seulgi and Minki talk about their favorite designers, and once Seulgi learns that Minki is a fashion design major, she can’t stop talking about how cool that is. Jungkook is so glad that he doesn’t have to say much until they settle at their table. Minki, the little traitor, pushes Seulgi right next to Jungkook and he glares at her. After sitting across from him, she winks and rubs her foot along his shin, and he chokes.

“Are you okay, Jungkook-ie?” Seulgi asks.

“Y-yeah. Um, yeah. S-seulgi-shi.”

She frowns at him and says, “Jungkook-ie!”

“N-noona. Sorry. Noona.”

And she laughs and hugs his arm tightly.

“I’m going to go run to the bathroom,” Minki says and stands right back up.

Jungkook’s eyes widen in terror. “Noona!”

Minki laughs and winks at him. “You’ll be fine, cutie. Seulgi-shi isn’t going to bite with so many people watching.”

Seulgi laughs. “Oh, I don’t know about that.”

Jungkook grips his hands in fists and looks at the grill on the tabletop as Minki walks away. And leaves him. Alone. With a girl. With a really, really pretty girl. And he clears his throat and tries to say something, but can’t beyond the tightness of his throat.

“You two aren’t dating?” Seulgi asks.

Jungkook shakes his head, and then stops and says, “N-no. I mean ... I thought ... we’ve had a date, or two, or ... and today was ... I don’t know.”

“Oh, was this supposed to be a date? Now I feel bad,” And she pouts.

Jungkook tries to reassure her. “N-no. I mean, yeah, but she’s the one that invited you and I ... d-don’t know. I thought it was a date, but we aren’t really dating, so ... I think ...”

“Is she the lucky one to leave these hickeys on your neck?” Seulgi asks and touches them with a finger.

Jungkook flinches and stammers, “N-no.” His phone buzzes in his pocket and he gratefully takes it out, and Seulgi kind of pouts, but picks up a menu.

**Minki ☀: _TALK TO HER! This is your chance to talk to a girl. Safe topics to discuss = her major, her favorite class, what she’s going to do after graduation, what year she’s in, does she have any pets, talk about dancing, I don’t know. Just TALK TO HER. I will be in this bathroom for 5 more minutes._**

And Jungkook dies. Five ... five minutes. He puts the phone down on the table and bites his lower lip and clears his throat and stammers, “Seulgi-shi-noona. Noona, I ... what year are you?”

“I’m a junior. Next year is my last year.”

“W-what ...what are you ... m-major? What’s your m-major?”

“Fine art,” she says with a smile, “and I’m focusing on figure and portrait drawing.”

“Wow, that’s c-cool. I like to draw too.”

“Hmm, maybe we can draw each other,” she says and dances her fingers up Jungkook’s arm. “I'd really, really like to see this body--”

Jungkook whines and covers his face in his hands. “N-noona, stop.”

She laughs. “You’re so cute, dongsaeng.”

Jungkook’s cheeks are bright, bright red, he knows, but he can’t let ... he has to talk to her!

“You’re majoring in dance, right?” Seulgi asks.

Jungkook nods. “Um, yeah. I want ... I want to be a choreographer and a dance squad leader, like Hoseok-hyung.”

“I can’t wait to see you dance. I used to dance as a child, maybe we can go dancing together?”

Jungkook gulps and stammers, “Y-yeah, m-maybe.” Her face falls and Jungkook internally scrambles for something that isn’t the promise of a date, and well, why not? Why shouldn’t he ask her out? The answer to that question is that she’s a girl and she’s scary, but Jungkook has to learn, but the words won’t come out of his mouth, so instead, he goes back to the topics Minki suggested and asks, “What about you, after school, I mean?”

She smiles. “Like most artists, I want to be successful with my own art, but I don’t know if I can. It’s really hard to stand out in an oversaturated field. I do want to work in a museum, maybe restore ruined artwork.”

Jungkook nods. “That sounds like a g-good goal.”

Minki is walking back to the table. Thank god, and she sits across from them with a smile. “Sorry. I got a phone call and thought I’d answer it in the restrooms instead of walking out here and being rude.”

“It’s okay, just getting to know more about Jungkook-ie.”

Minki smiles at Jungkook. “Good. What are we eating?”

Jungkook lets the girls decide because he will eat anything, and when he says that out loud, Seulgi grins at him and Minki snorts, and he realizes the sexual meaning behind it and tries to hide behind the menu with a moan.

“It’s so weird how shy you are,” Seulgi says and trails a finger down his neck. “These hickeys do not say shy.”

“It just means that whoever is lucky enough to share his bed is obviously in charge,” Minki says.

“Oh, baby, I could totally be in charge of you.”

“Oh my god,” Jungkook whispers into the plastic menu.

They both laugh at him, and after ordering, Minki, thankfully, talks to Seulgi about fashion some more, and Jungkook can sit and listen and doesn’t have to talk. When the food arrives, he volunteers to grill it, because well, he’s the guy, and he’s the maknae, and he really wants something to do so he doesn’t have to talk. The girls still coo at him because he’s so adorable, and so helpful, and he hopes the heat from the grill will hide the permanent color on his cheeks.

About ten minutes into their meal, Minki smiles widely, lifts an arm and waves. “Dongho-oppa!”

Seulgi almost chokes on her food, and Jungkook turns to see a very tall, very strong, very gorgeous handsome man walk up to their table. He’s wearing jeans and t-shirt, something so normal, but god, he looks amazing with a leather jacket thrown over it and his black hair styled up away from his face.

“Minki-yah, what a coincidence.”

Based on her little grin, Jungkook doesn’t actually think it is a coincidence.

“Hi, oppa. Can you sit and join us? We’ll order more food.” Minki hits the button on the table to call the server order for more before he can protest.

“Sure. I was just going to order takeout, but thanks.” He sits across from Seulgi and smiles and Jungkook feels her shiver next to him.

After ordering more meat, Minki does introductions.

“Oppa, this is Kang Seulgi and Jeon Jungkook, from my English class. Guys, this is Kang Dongho, or Baekho, as a lot of people on campus call him.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Jungkook-shi, and you too, Seulgi-shi. I hear very, very, very nice things about you.”

Seulgi almost squeals, smiling widely at him, and Jungkook bites his lip against his own smile and Minki runs her foot up his shin again.

Where Jungkook is completely fail at talking to pretty girls, Dongho is not, and he flirts and smiles and compliments Seulgi through the entire dinner, leaving Minki and Jungkook to look at each other, and oh my god, he’s so glad. He’s pretty sure that Minki arranged this fateful meeting, but he doesn’t really care.

At the end of the meal, when Dongho offers to walk Seulgi home, the two of them barely say goodbye to Jungkook and Minki.

Jungkook giggles, and Minki says, “What?”

“Emma Woodhouse,” Jungkook says.

Minki smirks. “Yes, well, it served its purpose.”

“What purpose?”

“Hooking Dongho and her up, which he’s wanted for ages, and he agreed to pay for our meal. Let’s go.”

Jungkook stutters. “Oh my god. You cunning ...”

“I am. Come on. You can walk me home, or we can go to the library and do our English homework together.”

Jungkook grins. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

°----------°

On Wednesday, Jungkook trudges into Hoseok’s dance studio and throws his bag on the floor. To his surprise, Beomgyu is there.

Hoseok dances over to him with a smile and says, “Jungkook-ie, what’s wrong?”

“My History of Movement teacher doesn’t make any sense.”

“What’s up?”

Jungkook explains about the assignment and says that Professor Kim told him to pick Clair de Lune.

“I love that song,” Beomgyu says and starts humming the main piano part.

“Any chance you can think of a dance move that incorporates the entire piece and explain why?”

Beomgyu shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe. Let’s do what Kai would do and just turn it on and see what our bodies do.”

“I think that might have been an insult,” Kai says.

“Maybe a little,” Beomgyu says and grins.

Kai sticks out his tongue.

Hoseok pulls the song up on his phone and hits play. It’s soft and quiet through it and Jungkook stretches while it plays. But Beomgyu is already dancing, more contemporary than hip-hop. He does this sweep with his leg and his arm, and Jungkook is like, Oh my god, yes in his head and he jumps up to his feet and tries to replicate it.

“Fuck, what is this called?” Jungkook asks.

Beomgyu stops and does the move again. He starts straight, heels together, hands in the air, fingers pointed. He slides a leg out in a sweep around his body, drops an arm and lets it follow his leg, but the opposite direction.

“Fuck if I know,” Beomgyu says.

“Jimin will know,” Hoseok says. “Do it again, Jungkook, and I’ll send a video of it to Jimin.”

Jungkook tries again and then again, trying to smooth the movement out.

“Jimin says to drop your opposite shoulder,” Hoseok says. “He says you’re doing a really bad version of a Rond de Jambe, and he’s going to help you when you get back to the dorm so you don’t look like a monkey when you’re doing it.”

“Tell him fuck you.”

Hoseok laughs. “He said that Taehyung won’t let him.”

Jungkook flips him off and says, “Fuck. Let’s go back to my routine, please. I still can’t get the timing right on the roll from the floor to my feet at the beginning.”

The piano music cuts off and as Hoseok pulls up “The Last,” Beomgyu moves to Jungkook and says, “There’s ... a meeting Friday, right?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. Are you coming?”

Beomgyu nods. “I want to, but--someone found out that I went to the last one, and well, I had to skip a class today.”

Jungkook frowns. “I’m sorry. That’s not okay for them to treat you like that.”

“I don’t know how they would have treated me, I just didn’t go to class.”

“I understand that, but ... well, if you need me to come with you or--”

“No. I took the coward’s way out, I know. I have that class again on Friday, before the meeting, so I’ll go. I just ... it’s hard.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. I’ve been pretty lucky that my friends that I’ve met in college have been like me. It’s probably hard if you don’t start with support. But remember, we’ll be there, yeah?”

Beomgyu nods. “Yeah. Thank you.”

“You ready, bunny?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook nods. “Yeah.” He slides to the middle of the dance floor and lays down. Hoseok starts the music and Jungkook lifts his entire body up with the deep breath on the audio. But as always, he can’t do the second one and get up to his feet fluidly or consistently.

Kai stands over him as he tries again, and then again.

“This isn’t going to work when we keep rewinding just this part over and over again,” Hoseok says. “I’m going to text Yoongi and see if he can make an audio file of the first fifteen seconds over and over again, so if you don’t get it then you can try again and then again until you do get it.”

“Fuck, don’t do that. This really makes my back hurt,” Jungkook says and digs a fist into his lower back.

Beomgyu sits behind him and pushes his head down and massages the sore muscle for him.

“Maybe it just won’t work,” Kai says. “Maybe you just need to turn the second breath into your upward movement.”

Kai lays on the ground, one leg bent, does the breathing move, but with an upward push of his shoulders and almost stands up with it, but falls to the side and curses.

Hoseok claps and says, “That may work better anyway.” He does the same thing, managing to get up on his feet, but he bends over and says, “Wow, those core muscles. You better be doing planks everyday if you expect to do that fluidly.”

Jungkook nods. “Let’s see if I can do it. Thanks, Gyu.”

Beomgyu’s hand stills, presses against his back and then gives him a soft squeeze. He yanks his hand back suddenly and swallows. “N-no pr-problem.”

Jungkook slides to the side and gets into position, laying completely flat with his arms at his sides and his legs slightly spread. On the first “breath,” he keeps his shoulders and feet on the ground and lets his body arch up. Instead of going flat again, he keeps his knee bent, so when he takes the second “breath,” at the arch of his body, he’s pushing up with his foot, shoulders and his entire core and fuck, yeah, that’s fucking hard. But he manages to get up on his feet, wobbling, but when the beat starts, he almost hits it right on time. It’s just going to take practice.

“That isn’t going to be enough time on the floor for the audition either,” Kai says. “There’s always a floor element we look for. So near the end, when you do that back handstand roll at the monster lyric, you’ll have to do more floor exercises there. That body roll down to the floor is really nice, then do a few more poses and such, and then up to your feet.”

Jungkook nods. “That’s a great idea. There’s a small part in the music right there that doesn’t really fit with the hip-hop or contemporary movements I’ll do around it. I really need to meet up with Jimin to work on the contemporary movements.”

“Promise him a kiss and he’ll be here in five minutes,” Hoseok says with a laugh.

Jungkook laughs, too, but he knows he’s right. Jimin will do almost anything for a kiss.

°----------°

Jungkook actually forgot all about Professor Kim’s purple hair and the bet (well, more the bet than the purple hair, because Jimin sent him panicked texts the day before when he’d seen him on campus and had almost murdered Jungkook for not telling him about it) until he arrives to English class. Ten minutes early again.

“Bunny,” Professor Kim says in admonishment.

“Sorry, hyung, just ... want to see you.” He sulks to his desk and frowns up at him, until Professor Kim smiles and says, “It’s good to see you too.”

“Was the bet about the bunny panties?”

Professor Kim chokes on nothing, cheeks going red.

Jungkook giggles. “It was!”

“Maybe. You little fiend. He just told me that I’d lose control and I promised him I wouldn’t, not at the club, and definitely not--” He breaks off and turns abruptly as another student walks into the class, and Jungkook giggles again. He’s still giggling when Minki arrives; she’s wearing jeans, but skinny jeans with stitching and beading all along the sides, and a loose blue shirt under a heavy gray, knitted sweater. Her hair is back in a braid, and her makeup is soft and pink.

“What are you giggling for?” she asks.

“Nothing,” Jungkook says, but can’t keep his eyes off Professor Kim.

“You have the biggest teacher crush on him,” Minki says.

Jungkook bites his lips and then nods. “I mean, doesn’t everyone?”

“He is gorgeous, but I think most of the students got over their crushes after the first week of his sharp tongue on our journals.”

Jungkook blushes and shrugs, “Well, I ...”

“Ah, I get it, cutie,” she says. “You like it when someone else is in control.”

Jungkook almost breaks his pen. Seulgi saves him from further embarrassment and sits in front of Minki again.

Minki leans her chin on her hand and says, “Dongho-oppa won’t shut up about you,” she says.

Seulgi smiles and says, “Good. He’s ... fuck, he’s good. He’s hot. I just ... Is it weird that I don’t want to tell you the details because...”

Minki shrugs. “Only if the end of that sentence is because he’s my best friend. And really, as his best friend, do you think I haven’t already heard all the details?” She grins again, and Seulgi blushes and faces forward with a huff. Minki laughs. “Don’t worry so much. He doesn't like to jinx it when it comes to the girls he really likes. He just told me you fucked and it was good and he wants to date you.”

She spins back around. “Really?”

Minki nods. “Yeah, but he’s a dumb boy and doesn’t understand that being straightforward is better, so he’s going to be a dick about it. But trust me. He likes you. He’s going to ask you out, but he probably won’t text you until Friday.”

“ _Okay, class_ ,” Professor Kim says and walks to the back of the room to shut the door. Someone slips in just in time. “ _Take out your homework due and we’ll get started on the second episode of the mini series_.”

As Jungkook takes out his homework, he notices that the two desks, the one he used to sit in and the one Soohyun sat in are both empty. He smiles and wonders if Soohyun had been in class on Tuesday, he can’t even remember. But he doubts it. There’s no way that Soohyun would have seen Minki in a dress and kept his mouth shut. He glances over at her, just in time to see her brush hair off her face and clip it back. He still has the sparkly clip she had used last week to pin his hair back. He should probably give it back. Or just conveniently forget it exists.

As the lights dim and Professor Kim starts the movie, Minki holds out her notebook and Jungkook looks and reads the note. **Those hickeys are fading. Want me to replenish them later?**

Jungkook chokes on air and has to put his head down on the desk to relearn how to breathe.

°----------°

The homework question is more complicated than the last one: “ _Examine the way the five main characters interact with each other. What do you think will happen to each one at the end of the show?_ ” and the assignment has to be a page and a half this time.

Seulgi starts packing her bag as soon as Professor Kim dismisses them. “Don’t wait for me,” she says, as if she’s the one taking her time, “I’m going to go talk some sense into your oppa.”

Minki laughs. “Good luck.”

As she bolts from the room, Jungkook asks, “ _Meddling again, Emma?_ ”

Minki smirks. “Maybe. Just want her attention somewhere else,” she says and looks Jungkook up and down.

Jungkook gulps. “Shut up,” he murmurs and gathers up his bag. He thinks for a moment about offering to carry Minki’s bag and bites his lip. He can feel eyes on him and he glances over at Professor Kim and he smiles at him, lifts an eyebrow that says, “Do it, Jeon Jungkook” and he looks away and says, “Um, c-can ... I c-carry your bag?”

Minki smiles at him and says, “Sure,” it’s a messenger bag with a strap, but he doesn’t want to mess with her settings since his chest is wider than hers, and he takes it by the handles instead.

“See you two at the GSA meeting tomorrow,” Professor Kim says.

“Bye,” Minki says and then stops for a moment and bows. “And thank you so much.”

“Anytime, Minki-shi.”

Jungkook meets his eyes one more time, and Professor Kim makes a really obscene gesture with his mouth, his tongue and his hand, and Jungkook almost trips over a desk. He follows after Minki, trying really hard and failing to not stare at her ass. It’s not plump like Jimin’s but there’s a heft to her thighs and he imagines himself for a moment grabbing them and then blushes and looks down.

“Well, cutie?” Minki says with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Jungkook’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he ignores it for now. It’s probably Jimin, but it might be Namjoon, so either option isn’t as important as trying to figure out what Minki is referring to. He looks at her in confusion and then stumbles when he remembers the note. And hickys.

“Um ... I mean, maybe?”

Minki’s smile dims. “You don’t want me all of a sudden?”

“No, I mean, yes. I mean, I do, but ... I ... Fuck.” Jungkook stops walking and crouches down and tries to breathe.

Minki crouches down next to him. “Hey, are you okay? Breathing?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah, yeah, just ... holy fuck.”

Laughing, Minki shifts closer and nudges his arm. “I’m sorry for misreading things with you if that’s what I’ve done, after Sunday and that nap together--”

Jungkook understands, he does, he’s being weird, but how does he explain that Hoseok is banging Jackson now instead of him and his other steady-ish partner is his English teacher and ... well, he’s not really dating any of them and he’s not dating Minki either, so it’s fine, it’s fine if they go back to his place and just make out. Would that be all it is though? What if she wants more? Fuck, Jungkook doesn’t ... he doesn’t know what to do about more. Like, how do you even start having sex? Would it be “normal”? What--

Minki throws her arms around Jungkook’s shoulder and shoves and Jungkook grunts in surprise, falling to his butt with Minki on top of him, he wraps his hands around Minki’s waist, under her sweater, to keep her from toppling off him and to keep her secure and holy fuck, what the fuck. Those are lips ... lips on his and fingers tangled in his hair, and he whines, tilts his chin up and opens his mouth for Minki’s tongue. His hands seem to have a mind of their own, one wrapping around her tiny waist and the other sliding up to the middle of her back to tighten his hold.

“Oh, god, get a room,” someone mutters and footsteps move around him, and Jungkook breaks away with a gasp. Right. They are outside, in the middle of the fucking sidewalk.

Minki laughs. “Why are you thinking so hard about this?”

Jungkook isn’t sure. He has no idea. Maybe because there’s a lot of pressure because it’s like a real date or a real relationship. He doesn't know.

There’s another comment, one that’s encouraging him to hit that pussy, and he blushes, because right. Minki is wearing feminine clothes.

“Wonder what they’d say if I looked like a boy today?” Minki murmurs against his lips.

“Nothing nice,” Jungkook manages to say.

“Probably not.”

Jungkook tightens his hold again and sits up, making sure Minki is cradled and supported in his arms.

“God, you’re delicious,” Minki says and leans into his neck to kiss his skin.

“Fuck, don’t do that or I’m going to drop you,” he says and moves to his knees.

“Are you going to put me down now?” Minki asks, though she doesn’t seem eager to get out of his arms.

“No.” Jungkook puts a foot flat and hefts himself up. Minki holds tighter with a whine and then laughs.

“Holy fuck, that’s fucking hot. You’re so strong, cutie.” She nuzzles his nose, and Jungkook scrunches his nose.

“I work out.”

She laughs, kicking up a foot. “No kidding. One problem though.”

“What?”

“Our bags are on the ground.”

Jungkook looks down and huffs. “Well, that’s your fault for tackling me. Hang on.” Jungkook dips into a squat and Minki reaches for his bag and then her own, grunting a little to get them both into the curve of her body.

“All right, stud. Your dorm or mine?”

“What’s the risk of yours being used at the moment? It’s pretty high for mine.”

“You saw Seulgi leave class in a rush. She’s probably going to Dongho, soooo--”

“We’ll try mine. They can fuck off to Taehyung’s room if I need them to.”

Minki smiles. “Good.” She kisses his cheek. “And if not, then we can always snuggle up close and do our English homework.”

“Yeah.”

Jungkook carries Minki all the way to his dorm before setting her down on the stairs leading into the building.

“Not going to carry me over the threshold,” Minki teases and kisses his cheek.

Jungkook shakes his head. “No. I mean. I can. I just have to take a break, and I usually take the stairs and--”

“Cutie, it’s a thing that married people do on their wedding day. The groom carries the bride over the threshold to signal their life together.”

Jungkook bites his lip. “Oh.”

“You really need to stop doing cute things,” she says and pushes him up against a wall for a long kiss.

Jungkook sighs into it and just lets it happen. Apparently, Minki isn’t going to stop liking him no matter how often he freaks out or does or says something dumb.

“Come on,” Jungkook says after a second or two. “If I’m going to kiss you, I want to be comfortable.”

Minki smiles and holds out her hand, before taking it, Jungkook takes both of their bags again, and then instead, holds out his arm, and she laughs, hooking her hands at his elbow and leaning against his shoulder.

Jungkook isn’t sure if he should be disappointed or not that Taehyung is in Jimin’s bed, doing homework. He looks up and smiles widely and says, “Hi, bunny. Hi, MInki-noona. Oh my god, sorry. Is it okay if I call you noona?”

Minki laughs. “Of course it is!”

Taehyung tilts his head and says, “Wow. I love those jeans.” He flips a notebook page, tilts his head and sketches them. Minki holds still, cocking her hip out to give him a good angle.

“How’s your fashion project going?” Jungkook asks.

Taehyung whines and says, “I got it done, but Professor Kwon didn’t like most of it. I mean, she liked the illustrations, but she said my explanations and rationalizations need to be focused more on the clothes themselves and less on the ‘controversy’ surrounding them.”

“Controversy?” Minki asks.

“Yeah,” Taehyung says. “I did a blend of masculine and feminine, Jungkook-ie helped me. She’s giving me until Monday to redo the paper on them, hence why I am in here and Jimin and Yoongi are--” He waves his hand at the door connecting their dorms just as there’s a muffled high pitch squeal. “--and we knew our bunny would be back from class soon.”

“Ah. So that means we can’t kick you out so we can make out?”

Jungkook blushes when Taehyung laughs.

“I mean, you don’t need me to leave to make out, right?” he asks and waggles his eyebrows.

Jungkook whines. “Taehyung, no. I ... “

Taehyung laughs. “It’s fine, bunny, if you want me to leave. I can go to the library.”

“It’s okay,” Minki says right away. “Jungkook-ie is nervous anyway. Do you want me to help you with your work? Professor Kwan destroyed my project last year, but gave me a good score because she couldn’t actually disagree with me.”

“Oh, noona, that would be so helpful. Thank you.”

Minki turns to Jungkook, hooks her arms around his neck, and kisses him. “Is that okay, cutie?”

Jungkook settles his hands on Minki’s waist and nods. “Y-yeah. I ... I usually do my English homework right after class so I don’t forget.”

Minki grins. “Then, I’ll help Taehyung for a little while, and then you can help me, and then we’ll make out?”

Jungkook blushes, but doesn’t look away as he smiles. “Sure.”

Minki pecks his lips and then sits on Jimin’s bed, next to Taehyung. “ _Show me your shit, bro._ ”

Taehyung stares at her and then laughs. “Oh god, that sounded so bad.”

Minki laughs with him. “Yeah. It was supposed to. Come on. I’d much rather help you with your fashion illustrations than do English homework. Did you know that Jungkook-ie has a crush on Professor Kim?”

Taehyung laughs and says, “Oh god, don’t I know it.”

“Shut up,” Jungkook grumbles.

Minki smiles. “It’s cute.”

“Everything Jungkook-ie does is cute,” Taehyung says.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Neither can Jungkook, but that’s because he doesn’t know how to. He decides to ignore it and settle on his bed with his notebook and tries to focus on _Emma_ , but it’s hard when Minki is cooing over Taehyung’s portfolio and helping him express something called unisex aesthetics, though Taehyung is adamant that his designs aren’t unisex, they’re menswear with feminine flare.

Jungkook is confused after that. But he still listens and gets distracted, so ultimately he puts in his headphones to concentrate.

About an hour later, YoonMin stumble in, freshly fucked and freshly showered, and Minki moves from Jimin’s bed to Jungkook’s.

“Jungkook-ie!” Jimin squeals and cups his cheeks and kisses him short and quick. “I feel like I haven’t seen you for days!”

“Don’t be so dramatic, babe,” Yoongi says. “You saw him yesterday.”

“So long ago,” Jimin laments and lets himself be pulled over to Taehyung, who has quickly but discreetly moved his homework just in time for Jimin to plop across his lap and kiss him too. A much deeper and longer kiss than Jungkook received.

Minki tilts her head and says, “You three are weird.”

Jimin smiles. “Thank you!”

“I want to ask for an explanation,” Minki says, “because everyone knows that Taehyung and Jimin are dating, but that you’re ... just a friend?” She sounds confused as she looks at Yoongi. “But it’s also not my business, so feel free to ignore me.”

Yoongi explains since Jimin and Taehyung are still kissing. “Jimin-ah and I are dating. Jimin and Taehyung are soulmates.”

Minki stares at them and then huffs, “That was not helpful.”

They laugh. “Okay, I know. I’m being a smartass. So. If you remember from last week, I said I was aromantic demisexual, right?”

“Right. You don’t have romantic attractions to people and you need to really know someone before you have sex with them. Basically.”

“Yes. Basically. So Jimin-ie loves me, and I know that. And he knows that I'm fond of him, but that I don’t feel that way about him. People have often told me that it’s the same thing, that if I am fond of him that means I love him, but I’m fond of Taehyung in the same way, and Jungkook-ie and Hoseok-ie. They are my friends and I love them like that, but romance isn’t something I understand and it definitely isn’t something I feel. I’ve been told that the love of a partner or a significant other is different than the love of a friend. Like there are different levels, and I do not feel those different levels. Love is love to me and I don’t understand the distinction. And I don’t really want to. I’m careful with it, though. I don’t tell anyone I love them, because I don’t want people to misunderstand.”

Minki nods. “Okay, but you’re dating Jimin? You’re Jimin’s boyfriend? Sorry, partner.”

“Yes, I am. I guess you can explain it as friends who only date each other. But that isn’t really fair to Jimin, because I know that Jimin loves me.”

“Sometimes it hurts,” Jimin says suddenly, curled up against Taehyung’s chest with his head tucked under his chin. “I don’t understand, and on really bad days, we fight about it. It’s really the only thing we fight about seriously.”

“We broke up once because of it,” Yoongi says, “because Jimin said he needed romance and love from his partner.”

“But,” Jimin adds, “that only lasted like a day because I realized that Yoongi’s affection is the highest level of love from them. Yoongi gives me every single part of them, heart, mind and soul. It doesn’t matter what they call it. Part of my delusional brain is misunderstanding it on purpose, telling myself that they do love me, but then there’s this pretty thing.” He turns his head up and smiles at Taehyung.

As always, the love shining on their faces makes Jungkook’s heart and chest hurt.

“Taehyung loves me more than anything else in the world.”

Taehyung flushes and nods. “You love me too, Jimin-ah.”

“But you aren’t dating?” Minki says. “I don’t get that at all. Why aren’t the three of you just in a polyamorous relaitonship?”

“Because I don’t like Yoongi like that,” Taehyung says. “Yoongi and I are friends. And Jimin and I are soulmates. I love Jimin. Jimin loves me and Yoongi. And Yoongi is my friend and JImin’s partner.”

Minki looks at Yoongi.

Yoongi smiles and says, “I know it’s confusing. It is for us too. But, we also have committed to each other. I only date and fuck Jimin. Jimin only dates and fucks me. Taehyung slithers his way between us because that’s where he belongs. But he isn’t dating either of us, and if he finds someone he wants to go out with, we both know that he can.”

Taehyung frowns.

“He obviously doesn’t like that idea, but it’s an option for him. Make sense?”

“Honsetly,” Minki says, “No, but then again, I’m a gay man who wants to live as a woman which would make me straight, so yeah. I get confusing. It’s hard for me to explain why I feel like a girl when no one who I have to explain it to feels the same way I do.”

“Speaking of gay,” Jimin suddenly says looking at his phone. He turns it to show everyone. It’s a picture of a courtyard with caution tape and signs that say, “Closed for Agricultural Reconstruction.”

“That’s our courtyard,” Yoongi says and huffs. “Well, that’s annoying.”

“It is.”

“Are we going to have to cancel our meeting?” Taehyung asks.

“Professor Kim is teaching class at that time,” Jungkook says. “I’ll ask him what to do.” And he takes out his phone and calls Namjoon before remembering that Minki is right next to him and oh fuck, that is not good.

Before he can hang up, Namjoon answers with a fond, “Bunny.”

“H-hi, Pro-professor K-kim.”

“Hi, Jungkookie. With someone?”

“Um, yeah. I’m ... we have a pr-problem with the meeting. I’m here with Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi and Minki-noona. I’m going to put you on speaker, okay?”

Jungkook does and then Jimin looks at Minki and then says, “Well, hello Professor Dimples.”

Namjoon chuckles. “Hello, Jimin-shi and the rest of you. Jungkook-shi says there’s a problem?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi says. “There are barricades and caution tape around the courtyard where we were planning on having our next meeting.”

“Well, fuck.”

Minki gasps and then her eyes widen.

“Look,” Namjoon-ah says, “I have a philosophy class tomorrow at that time that I cannot cancel, but I know that Yunho-hyung was going to be there to talk about Korean laws. I’m going to call him and talk to him about this, and then I’ll call you right back, okay?”

“Okay,” they all say.

“Thanks, Professor Dimples.”

“Jimin, I swear--” And he hangs up.

Jimin giggles.

“You have his phone number?” Minki asks.

Jungkook bites his lip.

“We all do,” Yoongi says quickly, “in case we need help with the club.”

She looks at them and then at Jungkook, and Jungkook can’t meet her eyes, blushing and staring at his lap. “Okay,” she says carefully.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say in the silence. She obviously doesn’t believe them, but any extreme denials will end up looking just as bad as staying quiet.

Namjoon calls back almost right away. Jungkook answers it and says, “Hi, Professor Kim,” to let him know he’s still on speaker.

“Hi. On speaker?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay, so Kim Jaejoong is going to cancel his class tomorrow and you can have it in his classroom. It is clear across campus, but since it’s short notice, that’s going to be the best you can get. Jung Yunho is going to throw some weight around and dig into this mess and see if he can get the board to stop if he threatens a lawsuit.”

“Can he do that when there aren’t really laws protecting LGTBQ?” Taehyung asks.

“There might not be laws against that, but there are regulations at the school about interfering with clubs and organizations when no rules have been broken. Plus, Seoul has passed city-level laws against discrimination, even if all of Korea hasn’t. Jaejoong-hyung’s class is in the law building, room 345. Get Amber and Jackson on social media right now, and make sure you upload those pictures in your posts. Also, lay the blame somewhere. Something like, ‘looks like admin doesn't want us to have our meeting’ or something like that. And, if one of you wants to, I can help put up corrected fliers.”

“No, it’s okay, Professor,” Taehyung says. “Most of them were ripped down yesterday anyway, and those that weren’t had really bad words written on them.”

“You didn't tell me that,” Jungkook says.

Taehyung shrugs. “I knew it was going to happen, especially with how much people have been talking about the club. I’m glad we have social media though, it’s easier to control the hate comments.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen some of the comments. Tell Amber to make me an administrator so I can delete them when ze isn’t online.”

“Okay. I will right now when I call zir with the new meeting details.”

“I will see you all tomorrow.”

“Thanks, hy-hyu-Professor,” Jungkook stammers, glancing quickly at Minki who lifts an eyebrow at him.

“Bye.”

Jungkook quickly hangs up.

“Hyung?” Minki says.

Jungkook winces and shrugs and says, “Well, we talk sometimes.”

Yoongi snorts. “Yeah. Sometimes there’s talking.”

“Yoongi, shut up,” Jimin says and punches his arm.

“Amber says ze are available to meet,” Taehyung says, “so I’m going to go talk to zir.”

“I’ll come with,” Jimin says.

“Guess that means I’m going too,” Yoongi says and stands after them. He winks at Jungkook. “Jimin’s lube and condoms are under the mattress.”

Jungkook moans and covers his face. “Oh my god, I know that, go away.”

“Be good, bunny!” Jimin says and ruffles his hair. So does Yoongi. He stays hidden until the door shuts behind the three of them. And then he peeks out from behind his hands at Minki.

Minki stares at him, face impassive for a bit, and then she smiles, slow, more of a smirk really. “Professor Kim leave those hickeys on your neck, cutie?”

Jungkook whines and covers his neck.

She laughs and shifts closer to him. “Well?”

“S-some, some of them.”

“Lucky boy, he’s gorgeous.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah, but ... but it’s not ... he’s not my boyfriend or anything. Just ...”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ve already had this talk. But--” Minki looks at him very closely. “He isn’t forcing you, right? He’s not holding your grade hostage? He didn’t give you a bad grade on that last test--”

“No!” Jungkook denies quickly. “No. Not at all.”

She nods. “Good. I’d expose him so fast if he was. I don’t care that he’s helping the club.”

“He’s not, I promise. I earn my grades myself.”

Minki laughs. “I bet you do, cutie. Now, are you going to make me write this stupid English essay that isn’t due until Tuesday or can we make out now that we’re alone?”

Jungkook blushes and bites his lip. He looks down at his own essay. It’s about half done. That’s enough, right? He doesn’t need to finish it all right now. He can do it in the morning. Or on Saturday? Right?

Minki takes off her sweater and shifts closer to him on the bed. Fingers dance up and down his thigh. “You can say no if you’re uncomfortable,” Minki says.

Jungkook swallows. “N-not un-uncomfortable. Just ... don’t want to --” He holds up his notebook.

With a laugh, Minki takes the notebook and tosses it onto the floor and Jungkook winces. But it’s fine. It’s really fine, because she’s crawling into his lap, pushing him back onto the bed and then they’re kissing and really, it’s fine. He can finish the essay later.

The kiss starts out firm, definitely demanding, and Minki shifts on top of him until her legs are twisted with Jungkook’s. After tugging and sufficiently biting on his lips, Minki pulls away and smiles down at him.

“Is this okay, cutie?”

Jungkook nods and says, “Yeah. I mean, it’s fine. I ... shit.”

Minki’s smile widens. “You should act like it then.”

Jungkook gasps. “Wh-what? Am I doing it wrong?”

“No, cutie, just ... “ She huffs. “Right. I forgot. You want to be dominated. Have you ever taken control of anything during sex?”

“No, not really.”

“That’s understandable, I guess. Professor Kim doesn’t seem like he’d be anything but a dom in bed.”

Jungkook whines and tries to hide his face again, but Minki takes his wrists and puts his hands back on her waist.

“It’s fine, cutie. Just kiss me. Here.” She moves to the side, so she’s between the wall and Jungkook’s body. She tugs on his arm and he shifts to his side. His arm settles on her waist and she tugs at her shirt until his hand hits skin, and Jungkook bites his lip against a whimper. Or tries to.

She smiles and shifts closer. He tightens his hold until their bodies are flush, and then leans forward to kiss her again. It’s weird to have control of it. It’s weird that Minki is passive against his lips, waiting for her to do something and then realizing that he has to move his lips first, he has to tilt his head and open his mouth to deepen the kiss. It’s different, to be the first one to touch a tongue to her lip, to open a little wider. It’s really weird to be the one pressing forward, deeper, harder and having her follow him.

“Wow, cutie.”

Jungkook leans back and says, “What?” breathless, almost just a gasp of noise.

“You are really really good with your mouth and it makes me excited to get it someplace else.”

Jungkook blushes and bites his lip. “Oh. Okay? Now?”

Minki laughs. “If it happens it happens. Just let things happen, cutie. There’s no reason to force them. Kiss me again?”

Jungkook obeys.


	13. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next GSA meeting (plus something extra). This discusses some of the rules/law governing LGTBQ+ in Korea and the military. All of the information here can easily be found on wikipedia. That's where I got it from. If for whatever reason, I have said something wrong/incorrect, please let me know. I am not from Korea, I do not know all the laws in Korea, but I think it's important that international fans know that Korea may have laws that are different than their own country. For more in depth knowledge that you want, go to wikipedia and read up on it. I also watched a lot of videos from Asian Boss about the military and LGTBQ in Korea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following me on Twitter, then you know my personal life is shit right now. I appreciate your patience while I am trying to finish this fic.

**Friday**  
Jungkook feels nervous as they head across campus on the way to the next GSA meeting. He feels like people are staring at him, judging him, ridiculing him. Maybe it’s all in his head. Maybe it’s because Jimin and Taehyung are wrapped up together as they walk. Jungkook isn’t sure. He keeps his head down all the way there, following just enough behind Yoongi that he won’t run into anyone else or trip over anything.

Jimin’s hair is now pink, a bright, rose colored pink, and Yoongi’s hair is a shocking shade of green. Like mint green. Neither one of them had wanted to be blonde again, so they’d had a hair dye party that morning. Jimin was trying to talk Jungkook into dying his hair. He isn’t sure if he wants to, but he does like the dark pink tone to Jimin’s hair.

There’s an A-frame sign outside the law building with a bright pink piece of paper on it. The paper says:  
**GSA MEETING  
ROOM 345  
3:00 P.M.  
DONUTS!**

Taehyung frowns at the written _Fags_ underneath the announcement. Jungkook doesn’t like to see him frown so he takes out a pen from his binder and squats in front of the sign and writes, _Proud of it_ with an arrow pointing at the slur. He adds curved lines to look like a rainbow just for fun.

Taehyung laughs and kisses his cheek. “Thanks, bunbun.”

Yoongi leads the way up the stairs. They’re the only one who has been in this building before. They took a business class last semester to see if they wanted to own a production company or just work for one, and the answer is no. They just want to produce.

Jungkook smiles widely when he enters the hallway where the room is. It isn’t hard to figure out which room the meeting will be held in since there are colorful streamers hanging around the frame and another A-frame sign with a pink paper that says, “GSA” with an arrow pointing into the room. And also, Professor Kim Jaejoong is leaning against the wall.

“Hi, boys. I took the liberty of decorating. I hope you don’t mind.”

Taehyung laughs. “Thank you so much, sir!”

“You’re welcome. There are a few students inside already. Yunho is talking to them, but go on in, and let me know if you need help with anything.”

They bow and say thank you again, before walking into the room. There are more streamers and balloons in the room.

Taehyung laughs at the balloons and kicks one on the floor.

“Hi,” Professor Jung says. “There are donuts!” He points to the front desk where there are stacks and stacks of donut boxes.

“Thank you!” they all chorus.

Jung Yunho continues his conversation with a few of the kids there. They aren’t ones that Jungkook recognizes.

“What are these?” Jimin asks, pointing to a pile of papers.

Yoongi glances at them and their eyes narrow. “Lawyers? They’re ... it’s a list of LGTBQ+ friendly lawyers, including the ones that do pro bono work.”

“Um, can’t you lose your license for doing any kind of _boner_ work?” JImin asks with an eyebrow waggle.

Yoongi rolls their eyes. “It means they work for free.”

“Wow cool. I am so pro bono.”

“You are not going to get any bono if you don’t shut up.”

Jimin laughs and kisses their cheek.

“Did you make this list, Professor Jung?” Taehyung asks.

He shakes his head. “Nope. Namjoon-ah made it. He sent it to me to make sure it was accurate, and I added a few of my own who I know back in Gwangju. And Jaejoong-ie made copies of it for everyone.”

“Wow. Thank you!”

Students slowly trickle in, filling up the chairs quickly. This is a smaller classroom than Professor Kim’s. 

When Hoseok bounds into the room, Jungkook immediately goes to him for a hug. He hasn’t seen him since Wednesday and then only for their dance practice and well, he misses him a lot.

Hoseok gives him a quick, firm kiss. “Hey, bunny.”

“Hey. Where’s Jackson?”

“He has class and can’t come.” Hoseok pouts and then smiles widely and says, “But I’m here. Be happy.”

Jungkook hugs him again. “I am happy,” he says in his ear and then tugs on the lobe with his teeth.

Hoseok giggles. “Me, too, bunny.”

“Hey, lover boys, knock it off,” Amber says as ze comes into the room. Ze’s wearing a skirt today and knee-high black combat boots with more buckles than Jungkook knows what to do with.

“Wow, hot boots, Amber,” Jimin says.

“Thanks.”

“I mean, seriously, those are dick-stepping boots.”

“Park Jimin,” Yunho says.

Jimin pouts. “Aw, man, I thought without Professor Dimples here--”

Yunho holds up a hand. “You want this club to be professional so you should act professional.”

“You’re right, sir. I apologize. Do you think the college will let us set up a sex club?”

There’s muffled laughter, and Yunho smiles and shakes his head.

“Cutie!” Minki says suddenly and rushes at him. It takes both him and Hoseok to steady her as she throws her arms around their necks and kisses Jungkook’s cheek.

Jungkook blushes and stammers. “Hi-hi noona!”

She’s wearing slacks against today, but her hair is pulled up in a braided bun and the sparkly clips aren’t hidden. She’s wearing a black,white and blue pattern top that feels like a T-shirt but has bright silver buttons up the front.

“Wow, cool shirt,” Hoseok says.

“Thanks, I designed it as part of my final portfolio for a class last year.”

“That’s amazing.”

“We’re going to go sit down,” Minki says and tugs on his arm. Jungkook is surprised to see Dongho behind her, and Minhyun and two others behind them. Dongho smiles and says hello to him as does Minhyun.

Minki introduces him to JR and Aaron, the other two that make up their close-knit friend group.

“Fuck, he’s so hot,” Jimin murmurs just loud enough for him to hear, and Dongho actually winks over at Jimin and Jimin’s mouth drops open.

“Oppa, don’t be mean,” Minki says and smacks his arm.

Dongho laughs and more than one person, male and female, discreetly looks at him, and some not so discreetly, and Jimin licks his lips.

Seulgi waves at Dongho from across the room and he smirks at Minki and says, “Sorry, love, you are not the prettiest girl in this room right now.”

Minki sticks out her tongue at him.

Seulgi giggles and Dongho leans down to press a kiss to her cheek and sits behind her.

“Before we start,” Yunho says as a few more students step in and move to the back of the room to stand. Every desk is full. Yunho picks up the donuts and starts passing them down the rows along with little plates and napkins.

“I told you so,” someone says from the door and everyone looks over.

It’s Beomgyu and another kid whose cheeks flush when they enter.

“Um, sorry,” Beomgyu says and bows. “The sign down by the door says the meeting was canceled and there’s a guy down there saying that the club disbanded.”

“Really?” Yunho says with a raise of his eyebrow.

Kim Jaejoong huffs. “Well, people sure are interested in what we like shoved up our--”

“Jaejoong,” Yunho says with a laugh.

Jaejoong grins. “Sorry, love. I’ll go set them straight,” and he winks, making almost everyone laugh. He leaves the room.

Beomgyu and the other boy stay against the wall and then Kai waves them over to where he is sitting with a couple of others. One of them, a smaller boy, moves and sits right in Kai’s lap, and his eyes widen for a moment, but he puts his arms around his waist. The other doesn’t notice his shock or small smile as he leans over to talk to their other friend.

Beomgyu sits on the chair and blushes when the kid with him sits right on his lap. After that, a few others who are couples sit with each other, freeing up more space. Even Suelgi sits on Dongho’s lap and Minki moves into Minhyun’s.

“Okay. Get your donuts and we have sticky notes again for anyone that wants to write their pronouns or sexual identity on them,” Yunho says.

Jungkook helps pass out the sticky notes and people laugh and talk for the next few minutes. There are stragglers still coming into the room, and Jungkook is pretty sure there are way more people here than at the last meeting.

“Before we start,” Yunho says and claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Professor Kim’s warning from last time still stands. There are new faces at this meeting, so I will repeat it. No hate will be allowed. No contempt. Nothing. If I interpret it as hate, then I will kick you out of this classroom. You will respect everyone in this classroom and allow everyone to be themselves as they see fit. Is that a problem for anyone?” He doesn’t wait for any replies. “No? Good! Taehyung-shi.”

Taehyung bows to him and then smiles widely. “Hi everyone!”

“Hi!” a lot of people say back and Taehyung smiles even wider. “There are a lot of you who are new here, so we’re going to re-introduce ourselves. My name is Kim Taehyung. I’m a sophomore, and I’m majoring in Fashion Design. I am co-president of the club, and I am asexual. My pronouns are He, His, and Him!” He points to his sticky note on his chest, and then finger guns to Jimin.

Jimin laughs and throws a hand up dramatically and says, “I’m Park Jimin, Taehyung’s soulmate! I’m majoring in contemporary dance, and I’m co-president of the club. My orientation is sex, and--”

“Jimin-shi,” Yunho says. “Just because Professor Dimples isn’t here doesn’t mean you can be crude.”

JImin pouts, but then laughs with the rest of the class that Yunho called him that. “Okay, sir! I’m pansexual. That means that I’m attracted to people, and gender doesn’t matter. It isn’t the same as being bisexual, where you’re attracted to male and female genders. I just like people. Everyone is attractive! Oh, and my pronouns are He, His and Him.”

When Jimin looks at Jungkook, and then everyone else does, he takes a step back and hits the whiteboard behind him with a gulp. There are so many people.

Hoseok saves him when he can’t actually talk. “This is Jungkook-ie. He’s the vice president, but sometimes he’s shy in front of people.”

“S-sorry,” Jungkook tries to say and then bows to hide his blush and talks to the ground instead. “My name is Jeon Jungkook. I’m a dance major and I don’t know what my sexual identity is yet, and I’m He, His, and Him for now, but might change later when I figure out my shit. Oh god, sorry, Professor!” He turns his bow to him.

Yunho chuckles. “That’s okay, Jungkook-shi.”

Hoseok grabs his hair and pulls him back to standing. “Cute.” He pats his cheek.

Jungkook puts his hands over his face again, not really wanting to see anyone’s reaction to him. Yoongi goes next, their intro just as brief as last time.

And then Hoseok, who says, “Hi gays and straights!”

“And everyone else,” Teehyung says with a pout.

“Hello to all!” Hoseok says and nods. “I’m Jung Hoseok. I am a dance major and this is my last semester. I’m an Activities Coordinator for the club, along with Jackson who has class right now and couldn’t make it. I’m flaming gay, like just ... full on power bottom--”

“Hoseok-shi,” Yunho warns.

Hoseok laughs. “Fine, fine. Pronouns are He, His, and Him, but you can also call me Sir,” and he winks.

Yunho rubs his cheek and sighs.

Amber goes next and then Jisoo, and then attention goes back to Taehyung, and Jungkook finally feels safe enough to move his hands from his face.

“I’m so glad so many of you were able to show up today, even though our original meeting location was taken away from us. Keep following our social media accounts, and if you don’t have them ...”

“Here’s a marker,” Yunho says. “You can write it on the board.”

“You have pretty handwriting, bunny,” Jimin says and hands it to him. “You do it.”

Jungkook nods and turns around, thankful to do something and not see how many people stare at him.

“This meeting is about the laws or lack thereof that protect LGTBQ people in Korea. I’m not going to talk a lot,” Taehyung says. “I know a fair amount, but Professor Jung Yunho-shi is way more knowledgeable. Before that though, I wanted to tell you about something that happened to me yesterday.”

Taehyung looks up at the ceiling and says, “I was in the library, trying to work on my project, and someone dumped their coffee all over my things.”

There are angry shouts at that.

Taehyung nods. “I was really lucky, because I think they meant for it to be blamed on me, but they did it right when a librarian was walking by, and the librarian helped me gather up my things and then made the person clean up their mess. Sometimes we aren’t that lucky, sometimes ...” Taehyung stops. “Sometimes we have to suffer in silence and there’s nothing we can do when we’re ridiculed or beat up. Last week, we passed out a piece of paper that had all our contact information on it, so you know that you can contact us if you feel like you’re in trouble or if you just want to talk. All of us,” he waves his hand at their small group, “have been through or understand what you’re going through to some extent. That’s why we call ourselves the Defense Squad. We can help, if you need it.”

A hand goes up near the middle of the classroom, and Taehyung smiles and acknowledges them.

“I have the flier from last week--” the girl says and holds it up, “--in case the new people here want to write down your numbers.”

“That’s great,” Taehyung says. “Thank you.”

“I can--” Jungkook stops as people look at him, and he looks at the floor and says, “I c-can write it ... on the b-board.”

“Sure, bunny!”

The girl passes the flier up, and Jungkook takes it, trying to keep his breathing even. He turns back to the board and then frowns at it. He really wants to use a different color, but the blue is the only marker he can see. He pouts and is about to write with it anyway when Professor Jung nudges him and holds out a small container full of lots of different colors.

Jungkook smiles and says, “Thank you!”

“Professor Kim says you like to use color.”

Jungkook bites his lip and nods. He takes the green one for their names and contact information. And then the red one for the names and numbers of some of the local support groups.

Someone is talking about a bad experience they had last week, so Jungkook doesn’t turn around and starts drawing. He learns really quickly that whiteboard marker is a very unforgiving medium, so he keeps his doodles small and relevant. Block lettering for their club, “Defense Squad,” and then silly little cartoon characters with hip-hop clothes. He’s in the middle of drawing a large army vest and writing “Bulletproof” underneath it when he realizes that people aren’t talking anymore and they are all looking at him, and he drops the marker and steps back and collides with someone with a whine.

“It’s okay, bunny,” Taehyung says in his ear. “We were just watching for a minute. Professor Jung wants to start talking about the laws now.”

Jungkook bites his lip and whispers. “Sorry. S-ssory. I’m sorry.”

“Hush, it’s fine. Come on. Let’s go stand closer to the donut boxes.”

Jungkook’s laughter is more of a panicked wheeze, but he keeps his head down, face turned and follows Taehyung’s direction to the teacher's desk.

“I like this,” Yunho says and taps under the vest. “You have to be strong when you’re different. You have to have thick skin. And if you don’t, you have to rely on the tools around you to help. And the people. An army isn’t one person. We need to be an army if we want anything to change. First, Jaejoong-ie is going to pass out this piece of paper.” He hands the stack to his lover. “This is a list of attorneys who are LGTBQ friendly. They know the laws and are ready to defend you if you have a case about discrimination or hate. The ones with an asterisk by their name do their LGTBQ work pro bono, meaning they do it for free. You can use the back to write any notes you might need or questions for later if you need clarification. If you’ve taken a class from me before, then you know that I don’t answer questions until I’m done with my lecture because students have a tendency to ask a question about something I already plan to answer.”

Yunho waits until Jaejoong has passed out all the papers and everyone has one.

“I don’t need to tell you that there is no national law protecting LGTBQ people. The only way that is going to happen is if you younger generation get involved in politics. I’m not saying you have to run for office or anything, though that will help, but what I am saying is that you vote for those who you know support us and want to change the laws. Without that, well, then we’ll always be treated like trash. You can’t just wish for laws to change. You actually have to work to change them. Luckily, we live in Seoul, in an area that does have limited protections for LGTBQ people. If you get fired from your job because you’re gay, for instance, you can file a complaint. If it’s worse than that, and you’re beat up on your way home from school, you can file a police report. Not a lot is done with those, but that’s mostly because these laws aren’t always enforced. And they won’t be until the constitution changes.

“There is nothing in the Korean constitution that protects LGTBQ people. But there’s also nothing in it that hurts them. It’s all about the way that the law is interpreted, and with many high-paying Christian lobbying groups protesting even the smallest legislation to make things fair, we have an uphill battle ahead of us.” He taps his finger on the vest again, leaving white spots that make Jungkook’s hands itch to fill up. “There have been many attempts to change the civilian law to add protections for LGTBQ, but all of them have failed. The most recent one was in the last election process, but the measure didn’t get enough support to be put on the docket. As the next generation, I cannot stress enough how fucking important it is for you all to go fucking vote for fucking christ’s sake.”

“Yunho-yah,” Jaejoong said while those in class try to stifle their giggles.

Yunho runs a hand through his hair in exasperation. “It’s just so important. Young people should not be letting old people take control of their lives through the political system. You need to go vote.”

“Ah, I’m not too late for Yunho-hyung’s speech about voting, good,” Professor Kim says from the door.

Jungkook’s jaw drops and then he looks away, nervously licking his lips. God, he looks so good. Not even like a professor, not with his purple hair, dark jeans and a cream colored hoody. He even has a dangling earring draping from one ear toward his neck. But looking at the ground means he’s looking at feet, and Professor Kim is wearing Timberlands.

Jungkook turns a whine into a cough because fuck, he would not mind having those boots pressed against his dick right now.

The students say hello to him and he bows his head in greeting.

“It’s important,” Yunho says. “Also, fuck you.”

Professor Kim laughs, dimples on full display. “It is. And the only way to change it is to vote for those who support LGTBQ. Although, it’s hard to decide who that is. Our own president changed his tune and flipped on the issue just so he would be elected. But there are a few politicians out there who are true to the cause.”

Yunho huffs and glares at the students. “Every person in this room better vote, do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“With other countries, including the United States, allowing same-sex marriage, it might just be a matter of time before we follow, but that will not happen if you do not vote.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Now. Speaking of that, let’s talk about military service.”

The mood in the room plummets.

“Recently, the Supreme Court said that the military’s discrimination laws were not unconstitutional and they were for the benefit of those that serve. Yes, that is bullshit, but there isn’t much that can be done. How many of you have served?”

A few hands go up, some of the older students.

“Any of you unable to serve because of a mental disability?”

Minki’s hand is the only one that goes up. A few of the others look at the desks, embarrassed for it, or not wanting to admit it, but then a few raise their hands too.

Yunho nods. “Choi Minki, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want to tell us what happened to you? You don’t have to.”

“I didn’t lie on their forms about my sexuality or that I was born in the wrong body. That’s the nice part.”

“The not so nice part?”

Minki swallows. “The officer in charge tried to rape me during my physical exam.”

There are gasps, but Yunho does not look surprised. “Tried?”

“Yeah, I was wearing high heels, and I was lucky enough that I was able to grab one and I shoved it into his thigh.” She smiles and there are a few cheers for her. “After that, I was smacked around, beaten, and then my mother took me home. She and my father said I deserved it, and that I was a stain on their house and their name, and a couple months later, I moved out and lived with Dongho. I wanted to serve before I started college, but that didn’t happen.”

Jungkook stares at her, eyes open in shock. He ... didn’t know that. Minki never said anything about that.

“I guess I’m lucky that my mother apologized, but it’s only been the last month or so that I’ve been talking to my family again. It’s been almost three years.”

Yunho nods. “If you guys don’t go vote, more of you are going to experience that. I lied on the application, but I served at a different time, almost twenty years ago now. Things have changed a lot since then. But not enough. You cannot be gay and serve in the Korean military. Whatever you decide to do is up to you. I’m not quite sure how people think that being a homosexual can undermine the military discipline and our national security, but that’s what happens when you let religion and politics mix. Go vote. You will be required to go through an intensive physical exam to make sure you’re ‘man’ enough to serve in the military. Be prepared for that. All the horror stories you’ve heard about it are most likely true, unless some of you doubt Minki’s story.”

Yunho stops for a moment and tilts his head. “I can see that some of you are angry, and well, I get that. I’m not sure what you’re angry about, the injustice or the fact that I’m criticizing our military. It is an honor to serve, it really is, and the military will teach you discipline that may be lacking in your life right now. I actually think that every one of you in this room should serve, as it is an honor and your duty to Korea. Yes, even the women should be proud to serve. But it’s the methods. How many of you think you're incapable of serving because you’re not straight? And how many of you straights think those who aren’t straight are incapable of serving?”

Not a single hand goes up.

“And the military tells you that you are. There’s nothing in our DNA that is different than someone who is straight. Nothing in the way we work out, build muscles, exercise and defend our country. But those are the rules. If you want to serve, and you want to serve to the best of your abilities, you have to lie on your application. How many of you have lied on your military applications?”

Hands very slowly raise, including Hoseok’s, Yoongi’s, and Namjoon’s.

Yunho keeps his in the air for a long time. “If you think that there is something wrong with any of these men who have served our country because of what they liked either shoved up their bums or what they like to shove their dicks into, then you are the problem, not them.”

When hands go down, a single one stays up.

“Yes?”

The guy gulps and says, “Who ... is there anyone ... I mean, help. Is there help if we were ... beaten or ... you know, during service?” He stops talking.

Yunho takes a deep breath. “I wish I could tell you that there is a great support system for those that have been beaten or raped while serving in the military because they are gay. But honestly, there isn’t. You can try. You can be brave and take the brunt force of the entire Korean discrimination on your shoulders by accusing your abuser. Many have tried. But because Article 92-6 of the Military Penal Code exists, you will most likely fail. If you don’t know what that is, that article says that any same-sex sexual activity is considered assult and you will be sent to prison. Anecdotally, officers are not usually sent to prison, just those who are being used to teach a lesson to.”

The guy looks like he might cry. He swallows and kind of smiles. “So, go vote, right?” His voice breaks.

Yunho nods. “Yes. Now, some good news. Things are changing slowly. In the last poll that measured such things, for the very first time, more than 50 percent of surveyed Koreans don’t think anything is wrong with being not straight. We may not be able to get married yet, but sex reassignment surgery is legal in Korea and you can petition to change the gender on your ID. Only a few people have done so, but the fact that you can is a huge deal. It takes the right kind of lawyer for a gay man to adopt children, but it can be done, as I’m sure many of you have heard of my own family or the family of our best friends. Most adoption agencies are strict though and will refuse you. There is absolutely nothing in our civilian law that says homosexuality is against the law, and as I’m sure many of you know, historically, many nobles and storyteller wrote about it. But with the way that religion took over our country, the way that Christianity infiltrated, and yes, I’m using those words on purpose, it has become a sin. I’m sure many of you are religious who are sitting here, and I will not deny you that, but as was discussed in the last meeting, be honest with yourself on what you think is wrong and right. And if you question what you think is right, then do so. Ask questions. Fight back. Being not straight doesn’t make you any less, and I’m pretty damn sure that Jesus said love everyone, right?”

Yunho stops and takes a few deep breaths. “I talked a lot. But does anyone have any questions?”

A girl raises her hand and asks, “Is ... is it just as hard for women to serve in the military? Maybe that isn’t an applicable question here.”

“It definitely is,” Yunho says. “With how much toxic masculinity runs through every bit of our society, it is an applicable question. And yes, it’s hard for women to serve. You are allowed, of course, and there are certain protections that women are given that are not given to gay men, but it can be just as hard to prosecute rape. Most cases brought against an officer or fellow servicemen go in favor of the male. And you don’t need to look very far to see that is true for pretty much our entire society. Men are rarely prosecuted for rape. Women are usually held accountable for it. And men get away with a lot of bullshit behavior. This will not change until you--”

“Go vote,” half the class says with him

Yunho smiles. “Yes. Go vote. Now. How many of you went to the drag pride parade last year?”

Minki’s hand shoots up as do all of her friends. “It was so much fun!”

“It really was. They’re having another one in the spring, so if you want to, they need volunteers.”

Jungkook grins and says, “Oh my god, I’ll do it,” before he remembers to be embarrassed.

“Me too,” Hoseok says and throws an arm around him.

“We can plan it for an activity next year,” Taehyung says. “It’s usually held in the spring term, right, Yunho-shi?”

“Yep, that will be really good for all of you and for the organization. It’s growing rapidly.”

“Have you worn drag before?” someone asks.

Yunho smirks and Jaejoong laughs, bent over at the waist. “No I have--”

“I have pictures!” Jaejoong yells.

Yunho sighs. “Okay, fine. I have. But it’s mostly because I lost a bet.”

Another hand goes up and a guy asks, “What’s ... what’s the difference between ... oh god, I’m sorry, but um, you--” and he points to Minki “--and like ... drag? Do drag queens ... fuck, are they girls? I don’t know what I'm trying to ask.”

Yunho smiles and says to Professor Kim, “Do you want to field this question? Or Minki-shi can?”

“Minki-shi?” Professor Kim asks.

Minki smiles and says, “Well, for me, I’ve always been ... it’s hard to explain, but I’ve always thought I was supposed to be a girl instead of a boy. It sounds weird to some, but unless you’ve experienced self-loathing and extreme feelings of wrongness, then you can’t really understand. It took me a long time to understand that my identity is female. I wear clothes that are more feminine by society’s standards because of this, but drag queens don’t always think they should have been female. It’s different.”

“It is,” Professor Kim says. “A drag queen is a persona, something like a costume, but it goes deeper than that. As Minki-shi says, for some, being a drag queen is a way to express their femininity. For others, it’s a way to rebel against the toxic masculinity in our society. Being transgender is an identity. It isn’t about what clothes you wear. If that were the case, then any girl who wore a tie would be a man and any guy who wore a skirt would be a girl. Being transgender is who you are. Crossdressing, so a woman wears a business suit in a more masculine style or a man who decides to wear a dress, doesn’t mean you’re transgender either. Even the term crossdressing is problematic because it means that there are clothes that only men should wear and clothes that only women should wear. I’m a huge advocate for wearing clothes you like, so if you see a pretty dress, then wear the damn dress. Drag queens are usually for entertainment and nowadays for political statements. I think it’s also important to point out that drag kings exist as well, but they don’t get the same attention as usual. And that's because our society doesn’t care as much about women dressing up as men. But man, a dude puts on a skirt, and wow. The world is going to end.”

Professor Kim stops for a moment and then he smiles. “A lot of you look so confused. Let me back it up. Transgender is about your sexual identity. Crossdressing is about what kind of clothes you like to wear. A drag queen or king is a persona that you put on for entertainment, political or societal purposes. These three terms mean separate things, but they all intersect. A drag queen can also be transgender and someone who likes to crossdress in everyday life. A transgender female-to-male still may want to crossdress and wear a pretty dress. And someone who is a straight, cisgender male may want to wear a dress or put on drag.”

Minki puts her hand in the air and says, “Can I confuse everyone even more?”

Professor Kim laughs. “Go ahead.”

“Okay, so I should have been born a girl. My identity is female. I am transgender. But most of you in this room see me as a male and most of the time I present myself as a male. I wear masculine clothes and I have behaviors that are deemed to be masculine. In my eyes, I am crossdressing as a male, because my identity is female. In most of society, when I dress to my gender, so either in a skirt or more feminine clothes and makeup, I am crossdressing because society sees me as male. Also, I’ve never worn drag, or dressed up as a drag queen, but oh my god, I want to. It looks like so much fun.”

“Actually,” the guy with the original question says, “I think that made a lot of sense.”

Others in the room are nodding.

“We ... um, we hope to get a drag queen to come and talk to us,” Taehyung says. “We met some at Club Eezee and one of them said they wouldn’t mind.”

Yunho actually smirks at Professor Kim. “Seokjin-shi?”

Professor Kim sighs. “Yes. Seokjin-hyung. He’s my roommate, and he loves dressing up in drag. But hey, isn’t that a good segue into what we’re going to do next semester?”

Taehyung smiles widely and says, “Yes! So Amber, who is amazing--”

Amber bows low with a flourish. “Thank you, Taehyung-ie.”

“--made a google form survey thing. Ze put it up on our social media accounts. It’s pretty simple, just a list of all the ideas we have for meetings next year. We want you guys to go into it and check the ones that you’ll be interested in learning more about. There’s a lot of choices, like how to talk to your friends and family about who you are, drag queens, and volunteer opportunities. As a club, we want to be an integral part of the community, so I think we should try to do a volunteer thing for either the college or the community once a month. Or we can do one large project every semester. It really depends on you guys, the members. This is for you so it’s up to you to tell us what you change or do differently next semester, so make sure you go fill it out.”

“As for next week,” Jimin says, “since we’re not planning on having an official meeting and we’ll just have study groups, I think we can meet in the library. And maybe we can meet in smaller groups. God, there’s so many of you here.”

“That’s a great idea, Jimin-shi,” Professor Kim says.

“We’ll coordinate schedules,” Amber says, “and I'll put up the times we’ll each be available for study groups, so instead of just one large meeting, we’ll have a whole bunch of little ones. If you can go to more than one, then that’s cool, and if not, then you won’t miss everything.”

“These study groups will be a chance for you to ask questions, too,” Taehyung says, “or talk to us about problems you’re having. There’s also nothing stopping from you having your own little study groups, too, if you can’t make it to the ones we hold.”

“I think it’s important to talk about our own behavior from here on out,” Jaejoong says, suddenly very serious, his strong arms crossed over his chest.

“What do you mean?” Yunho asks.

“Well, take today for example, and that dumbass who was telling people the club disbanded. Or the people that tore down your fliers yesterday. The ones who are so very adamant about getting in our way in the administration. We can’t fight back without risking everything, so be careful of your behaviors and stick together. There is strength in numbers. I just mean that you shouldn’t go out of your way to get involved in a fight. If someone calls you a fag, just let it go. It’s not worth throwing the first punch. It might not even be worth throwing the second punch. If you react with violence, that just makes you look bad, which means it makes the entire LGTBQ community look bad. I hate to say it, but the action of one, in this case, reflects on the whole. You should never give anyone the opportunity to say, ‘See? I was right. They are deranged and violent.’ It won’t matter if you were just defending yourself. Straight people are normal. Everyone else is not. It is going to take a long time to change that attitude, and your attitude and reaction are a part of that change. That means you just have to be there for each other. Run in packs. Defend in packs. Let their words slide off and if they gang up on one of you, make sure there are ten more ready to defend you. That’s why it’s so important that we have straight allies. I can see on some of your sticky notes that you are straight, and for that, we thank you very much for your support.” And Jaejoong bows, almost ninety degrees.

Jungkook swallows and does the same thing by the desk, and he hears the others bow, too.

“Thank you so much,” Taehyung says.

“Now,” Yunho says and rubs his hands together. “Unfortunately, there is another class starting soon in this room. And there really isn’t enough space to mingle, so get some more donuts if you want, exchange phone numbers if you need to, and then get out.”

“Yunho-hyung,” Professor Kim says. “These aren’t your law students.”

“Some of them are.”

“Thank you all for coming!” Taehyung says as people start gathering up their things and trickling out of the room. “If you give your number to Jungkook on a sticky note and you don’t get a phone call or text, don’t worry. He doesn’t know what to do with them!”

“Oh my god, I hate you,” Jungkook says and buries his face in his hands.

Hoseok laughs and comes up to Jungkook and hugs him. “You busy after this?” he whispers.

Jungkook bites his lip and shakes his head. “N-no. Thought about ... dinner, but maybe later.”

“How about I eat you instead? I feel like I haven’t touched you in years.”

Jungkook smiles and says, “O-okay, hyung.”

He raises his eyebrows and Jungkook bites his lips and says, “Sorry, Sir. Okay, Sir. _Sir, with a capital S._ ”

“Good boy,” Hoseok whispers and kisses his cheek. “Now, I know for a fact, that Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi are going to go eat, and right about now--”

“Yo, Jungkook-ie!” Taehyung shouts from the other side of the classroom.

Jungkook looks up and Taehyung says, “We’re going to get burgers. You coming?”

Hoseok drapes an arm around his shoulder and shakes his head. “No, he is not.”

Taehyung pouts and then smiles and whistles. “Text us when you’re done!”

“Oh god,” Jungkook says and puts his face in his hands because there are so many people who heard that and are now laughing at him.

Hoseok chuckles. “Ah, bunny, don’t be embarrassed.”

“Lucky Hoseok,” someone says. And then someone agrees, and then Minki laughs and tugs on his wrists and pulls his hands away from his face, and she smiles at him.

Jungkook swallows. “Um, hi.”

“Hi, cutie. I was going to see if you wanted to go out with me and the boys, but I think you’ve already been claimed.”

Jungkook nods. “S-sorry.”

“That’s all right. Sometimes it’s more important to eat ass than dinner.”

“Minki!”

She laughs. “Cute. Fuck, you’re cute.” She leans in and gives him a kiss right on his lips and then says, “Text me later, cutie.”

“I ... I will.”

Minki walks away from them, her tall friend Minhyun throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh, fuck,” Hoseok says suddenly. “She ... shit, you aren’t trying to date her, are you?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, no. We’re just friends. What ... what about Jackson?”

Hoseok smiles. “Just friends, bunny. We like each other, and he’s an amazing subby puppy, but yeah, we’re just friends.”

Professor Kim almost just appears next to Jungkook and Jungkook is halfway leaning into him for a hug when Hoseok stops him with the grip on his waist.

Namjoon smiles at him in apology. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I take it you’re going to bend our bunny over and fuck him?” he whispers.

“Probably the other way around, but yeah,” Hoseok says.

Namjoon smiles and tilts his head. “Top just for once. I still can’t get the image of him on both our dicks out of my head.”

“Oh god,” Jungkook says and tries to hide behind Hoseok.

“Maybe prep him for that?”

Hoseok laughs. “Oh, no problem at all.”

“Good.” Professor Kim turns away, his left hand grazing Jungkook’s thigh, just a tiny bit, and Jungkook bites his lip against a whine.

It takes a few more minutes for everyone to trickle out, bow at the professors, and leave the classroom. Jungkook stays pressed to Hoseok’s side, and that doesn’t detract people from giving him their number on a sticky note.

“Oh my god, I’m going to start wearing an ugly halloween mask or something.”

“Like that will help,” Hoseok says and squeezes his bicep. “When you have a body like this, Jungkook-ie, you just have to get used to it.”

“Ugh, no. I don’t want to get used to it.”

“Then stop working out and lose all your muscles.”

Jungkook pouts.

“And well, stop pouting. Stop licking your lips. Stop bouncing when you’re nervous, stop stuttering, stop scrunching up your nose when you smile--”

Jungkook covers Hoseok’s mouth with his hand. “Stop talking.”

Hoseok licks his palm, and Jungkook pulls it away and wipes it right on Hoseok’s cheek, and he laughs and swings around him to kiss him.

“Better get used to it, bunny. You’re just all around attractive. Hang on, yo, Jimin!”

Hoseok bounds in front of him and Jungkook shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at his feet. He hears Jimin laugh and laugh and laugh, and then Hoseok is there again, an arm around his waist.

“Have fun!” Jimin calls.

Jungkook blushes and ducks his chin closer to his chest. “What was that?”

“Oh, nothing,” Hoseok says. “You’ll see.”

Jungkook gulps and glares down at his dick when it twitches.

“So, is there really a video of Namjoon fucking you in the hallway at the club on Halloween?”

Jungkook whines and tries to shove Hoseok off him. He cackles and says, “I’ll take that as a yes. Hot, bunny.”

“It really isn’t hot. I mean. You can’t see anything--”

“Oh, so you watched it? Jimin said you hadn’t.”

“No. Not ... not all of it.” The stupid whimpering noises he made had embarrassed him so badly that he hadn’t done more than watch two minutes of it. That had been enough though, and he’d stroked himself off to a quick orgasm just remembering the moment.

“I really, really want to see it.”

“No.”

“Has Professor Daddy seen it yet?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No. He said not to send it to him just in case. He says we’ll watch it together the next time we see each other outside of school.”

“Is it going to be miraculously deleted before then?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m sure he’d give you a few spankings for that.”

Jungkook bites his lip and hugs himself.

“You sure you’re okay?” Hoseok asks as he leads the way into Jungkook’s dorm building and up to his room.

“Yeah. Just ... there were a lot of people there, and I’m just ... there’s a lot going on right now, and ...”

Hoseok hugs him, one-armed, and says, “I get that. That’s why sex is so great. Gets you out of your head for a little bit.”

“Y-yeah.” Maybe that’s why he was so stressed. More than two weeks without proper sex, not counting Halloween. Had it been that long? And fuck, he’d been just fine without sex before all this happened, but it really has been a long time.

“Really, bunny,” Hoseok says and shuts the door behind him. “We’re all really shocked that you aren’t fucking Minki. Jimin especially.”

“Well, Jimin’s a slut, so, of course he is.”

Hoseok flops down on Jungkook’s bed and smiles at him. “Why haven’t you two had sex yet?”

Jungkook bites his lip and shrugs. “I ... I don’t know. We’ve made out. This hickey is from her.” He points to his neck, down near his collarbone. “But ... but I don’t know. She keeps saying that I'm shy ... but, I also think that ... that she ... I don’t know. I don’t think she’s really uncomfortable with her body, you know since she identifies as female, but she has a dick. We haven’t talked about it.”

“That definitely sounds like something you’ll have to talk about before having sex. It must be hard to be stuck in a body that isn’t yours or doesn’t look like what you think it should look like.”

“Yeah. I like her, and she’s really pretty, but I feel ... I feel like she’s been hurt before, so I don’t know. I think we’re just waiting until we’re both more comfortable with each other.”

“And friendship is way more important than sex,” Hoseok says. “Always remember that, bunny.”

“I know.” Jungkook pulls his sweater off and then stands in the middle of his dorm room with it in his hands. He stares at nothing really and then jerks when Hoseok tugs on his jeans.

“Hey, come here,” he whispers.

Jungkook drops the sweater and climbs into the bed, hovering over Hoseok’s body. Hoseok smiles, tangles his hands in Jungkook’s hair and kisses him. It’s a soft kiss. Not one that Hoseok usually gives him and Jungkook smiles into it.

“I’m going to ask again, because it’s hard to believe you, but are you okay?”

Jungkook shrugs. “Yeah. Just end of the semester stress, I guess.”

Hoseok tucks Jungkook under his chin, lets him cuddle close, and rubs his hand up and down Jungkook’s back, under his shirt and along his skin. It feels really good, and Jungkook shuts his eyes and enjoys the attention for a little while.

When Hoseok’s fingers dip lower, skimming the top of his jeans, Jungkook smiles. Sex. Right.

He takes a deep breath, shifts his legs so Hoseok’s thigh rubs on his dick, and then pushes up to look down at him. He rolls his body.

Hoseok smiles. “Hi.”

Jungkook laughs. “Hi, hyung. I mean ... Hello, Sir.”

Hoseok laughs with him and Jungkook leans down to kiss him. This kiss is definitely more intent and less comfort. He keeps moving on Hoseok’s thigh.

“Off,” Hoseok says and tugs at the back of his shirt.

Jungkook sits up, straddling Hoseok’s lap, and pulls his T-shirt over his head.

“Never going to get over that reveal, bunny,” Hoseok says and rubs his hands on Jungkook’s abs and up to his chest. He tugs on Jungkook’s nipples, and Jungkook whimpers. God, his nipples are so sensitive.

“Going to have to get you some nipple clamps,” Hoseok says.

“Nipple what?”

Hoseok laughs. “Nipple clamps.” He pinches Jungkook’s nipples a little harder. “This feeling, all the time. I bet Jimin has some somewhere.”

“Please no. I just ... I don’t want to use his sex toys.”

“Oh well, that’s too bad because I was going to use one of his dildos to double fuck your pretty ass like Professor Daddy asked.”

Jungkook moans, his dick suddenly throbbing in his jeans. “Oh ... well, okay.” Fuck he can’t think with how Hoseok is yanking on his nipples, Strong pulls, stretching out the skin.

“Should ... should probably clean up first,” Jungkook manages to say.

Hoseok grins. “I guess I’ll allow that. You go clean up, I’ll go on a search for Jimin’s toys?”

“Box, under his bed.”

“Yeah, he told me. That’s what I went to ask him.”

Jungkook smiles, but blushes at the same time. “Give me a few minutes.”

Hoseok surges up, cups the back of his neck and kisses him. “Of course. Don’t touch yourself. Not allowed.”

Jungkook nods. “I won’t, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Just from the kisses and the tugs on his nipples, Jungkook’s legs are wobbly and his head feels light. He glances at his desk, at his partially finished English essay that he wanted to finish today and shrugs. At this point, he’d much rather get fucked. And he’s missed Hoseok so much. Jungkook takes the extra time to really make sure he’s clean inside and out, since it’s been almost two weeks, and if Hoseok is going to top, then Jungkook wants to make doubly sure he’s clean. It probably takes longer than it should, but when Jungkook comes back into the room, clean as a whistle, Hoseok doesn’t reprimand him, just smiles widely and holds out his arms from where he’s laying in Jungkook’s bed.

Hoseok changed his sheets, and he made Jimin’s bed.

“Hyung,” Jungkook says with a laugh as he climbs back over Hoseok’s lap.

“What? You know I like it when things are neat. And clean.” He lifts an eyebrow as a hand snakes around Jungkook’s ass and grips tight. “Clean?”

“Inside and out,” Jungkook whispers.

Hoseok moans and lifts up enough to capture Jungkook’s lips in a kiss.

“Such a weird kink,” Jungkook says.

Hoseok grumbles, doesn’t release his lips, and gives him a firm spank. His other hand slides up his boxerbriefs and grips the back of his thigh. “Why did you even put these on?”

Jungkook shrugs. “Comfort, I guess. Want them off?”

“Of course I want them off.”

Jungkook climbs off his lap and Hoseok helps him with a shove to his body and Jungkook huffs as he falls to his stomach on the bed. Hoseok straddles his knees and yanks the underwear down. Jungkook gasps in surprise at the first spank to his ass and then relaxes, arms stretching over his head.

“God, your body,” Hoseok says and rubs his hands up and down Jungkook’s back and then grips his ass and spreads him open. Hoseok hums in appreciation and licks up his cleft just once. Jungkook whines, tightening up and trying to jerk his ass up. Hoseok laughs and spanks him again. “You don’t mind if I play with your butt for a little while do you?” He uses both hands to grip tight and push up. Jungkook moans, burying his face in his pillow.

“No, no, Sir. No, Sir.”

Hoseok cackles. “Good boy.”

It’s so nice. Firm touches, a few spanks, teasing caresses on the curve of his asscheeks. Jungkook loves it all. His dick is hard and he starts thrusting lightly against the bed.

“Don’t do that, bunny,” Hoseok says. “You’ll be in lots of trouble if you come before I say you can.”

“S-sorry, Sir. Feels good.”

Hoseok pinches him. Fingers tight on the sensitive skin between butt and thigh, and Jungkook cries out. “Still feel good?”

Jungkook’s tongue doesn’t want to work as Hoseok pinches him again. “Y-yes-s-s-sir.” Jungkook moans and reaches along the bed, gripping the edge of his mattress. He curls his hips as much as he can with Hoseok sitting on the back of his thighs and pressing his feet down with his own, and Jungkook rocks down onto his mattress.

“You’re well on your way to being a naughty boy, Jungkook,” Hoseok says and spanks him again.

“Sorry, S-sir. Feels ... g-good.”

“Get up, on your knees. Keep your head down.”

Hosek lifts himself up enough for Jungkook to obey, putting his ass up in the air and his face pressed to the mattress.

Jungkook isn’t surprised when he’s spanked. Each swat makes him choke on the broken noises coming out of his throat. His mouth is open, he’s drooling all over the bed sheets, and he can feel his dick dripping. It stings so good, and Jungkook’s fingers hurt from the grip he has on the edge of the mattress. When Hoseok grips his dick between his legs, Jungkook almost comes, his body shaking as pleasure twists up his spine.

But Hoseok lets him go, and Jungkook whines in disappointment.

Hoseok snorts. “Really, bunny? Already?”

He pouts against the bed and rubs his face on it with a whimper. “‘S-so good. It’s so good, Sir.”

“Do not come, do you understand me?” He gives Jungkook another spank.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I shouldn’t have to tell you. You should--”

“I know,” Jungkook says quickly and frowns, his body sagging to the bed in disappointment. “I know. I’m good bunny, Sir.”

Hoseok takes a deep breath, and then pokes his hole with a dry finger. “Are you?”

“Yes, yes, please. Good boy. I good.”

“We’ll see. I’m gonna eat your ass, bunny, and if you come before I'm done, then I’m going to put that cock ring on you.”

Jungkook moans and kind of wants that. He hasn’t worn a cock ring before, but that is probably worse than being edged, so he nods and mutters, “Yes, Sir.”

Hoseok hums and grips his sore butt, his long fingers digging into the muscles. If the spanking hadn’t caused bruises, that might.

Jungkook takes a very deep breath, but it’s not really enough to prepare him for the first lick of Hoseok’s tongue. It feels so good, and it’s been so fucking long, and Jungkook whines, his body sagging in its position, hips curling up, knees sliding on the bed.

Hoseok murmurs something that sounds like praise and then licks at his hole, just soft little teasing licks right over the crinkled skin. Jungkook whines, feels his body begging with every breath and tongue swirl against his skin.

“Pretty bunny,” Hoseok whispers and bites his ass. Jungkook whimpers. “You did such a good job cleaning up for me, and you know how much I like clean things. I’m going to enjoy this so much.”

Hoseok grips both cheeks and spreads him wide, almost too wide, and Jungkook gasps, jerking back and Hoseok growls at him in warning, smacking his thigh. “Who told you to move, huh?”

Jungkook whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut against another spank.

“Hold still. This is mine right now. Not yours, do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. Y-yes, Sir. Yours. It’s yours.”

“Good. Don’t move.”

Jungkook gasps and does his best to hold still. It’s so hard not to thrust back onto Hoseok’s face or roll his hips to get his tongue back on his hole instead of teasing below it, licking up his balls and the curve of each cheek. He opens his mouth and buries it against the sheets, breathing through his nose. It feels amazing, Hoseok’s tongue licking at him, spit dripping down his cleft. Jungkook almost comes again when the pad of a finger rubs against him. His body tries to suck it in, clench around it, and Hoseok laughs and licks right on his hole.

“Oh god,” Jungkook mumbles into the sheets.

“Do you like that, bunny?”

Jungkook tries to say, “Yes, Sir,” but just whimpers instead.

Hoseok laughs and gives his balls a squeeze. “Still okay, bunny? Still green?”

Jungkook swallows and licks his lip. And the bed sheets. Gross. He says, “Yes, Sir,” more clearly. “Green, Sir.”

Hoseok hums in appreciation and continues to lick him. They’re still just soft licks, teases of his fingertip, and Jungkook wants to beg for more, spread himself open and tell Hoseok to hurry it up already, but he knows that if he does that, he won’t get anything at all but more spankings. His fists curl into the sheets, ripping them from the mattress and he can’t stop his whines. It feels so good. The tongue, the finger, the spit dripping down his balls, his dick throbbing, and god, most importantly, just Hoseok ... Hoseok being himself and Jungkook doing as he says because he’s a good boy. Nothing compares to that, nothing compares to the pleasure that he gets from being taken and told what to do.

Hoseok presses his finger in deeper and Jungkook gasps, hoping he didn’t actually say, “Finally” out loud even though he screamed it in his head. The finger stings only for a moment as it goes deeper, and then Hoseok is licking around it and he whines, his body relaxing again after that moment of tension. Hoseok actually groans and Jungkook smirks, though it probably looks loopy and stupid. Ugh, he loves it when there’s a mouth on his body, he loves being driven crazy with fingers, but god, he wishes he had something to suck on at the same time. Like Namjoon’s fat dick. He misses that fat dick so much.

“Bunny, have you ever used a toy before?”

Jungkook shakes his head and his, “No, Sir,” comes out more mumbled than he is expecting. God, he feels so light, so floaty. Everything feels good.

“If you want me to stop or you don’t like it, say yellow, okay, bun?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Hoseok doesn’t use the toy yet, keeps licking and using two fingers and then a third finger. It’s wet and slurpy and there’s spit dripping down his balls and his dick is dripping precome to the bed, jerking with each breath.

The dildo feels different, strange, but not bad. It’s thicker than Hoseok’s fingers, stretching him out more, and Hoseok took the time to cover it in lube. It slides in, stiff and non-organic. Not like a dick, his body with a dick will mold around it. But this dildo is firm, thick, and not warm, not ... not the same. His body is forced to give as Hoseok slides it in and out of him.

He likes it, but he doesn’t like it. He likes the way it teases him, stretches him open, but he’d much rather have a dick in his ass.

“You’re whining, bunny? Good or bad whining?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath with his mouth against the sheets and he shifts. Hoseok holds the dildo inside him, not moving, and that he likes, because it’s such a tease, a teaser of what he can’t have. His body clenches down on it and whimpers. “Good. Good wh-whining, Sir.”

Hoseok laughs. He keeps the dildo still, pushed all the way inside him, and then starts kissing his skin, biting at his ass and down his thighs. The dildo moves inside him, but doesn’t leave, and he catches himself twisting around it, silently wishing for more. Or not silently. His whines are high and tight, broken with every bite Hoseok lands and high pitched when he sucks on his dangling balls.

Fuck, he’s going to come.

Hoseok laughs. “Are you going to come?”

“No-n-no, um, maybe, Sir.”

“You can’t come until I have my dick inside you, okay? Hold back.”

“Y-yes, S-sir.” Jungkook trembles, his body and muscles tightening and then loosening with a whimper. “M-may ... May I have your d-dick now-now, Sir? Now, please, Sir?”

Hoseok laughs again, long and slow, squeezing one of Jungkook’s thighs. “Oh, bunny, such a good boy for asking. Just one more minute.”

Jungkook is sure he’s going to come in one more minute, especially when Hoseok’s tongue starts licking around the dildo. His tongue, then his fingers, then his tongue. Jungkook’s barely breathing, just gasps when he remembers that he has to. And he can’t hold still, his feet jumping on the bed, bouncing with his higher whines.

“Sh, bunny. You’re okay? Green?”

“Y-yes, Sir. Yes, Sir, please.”

“Okay, bunny.” Hoseok shifts behind him, but he keeps the dildo inside Jungkook.

Jungkook turns his head to breathe and gasps, trying to get air into his lungs even as anticipation for Hoseok’s dick chokes him up.

Hoseok pumps the dildo a few more times before pulling it out and says, “Not stretched enough for two, but we’re going to fix that. You ready, bunny?”

“Y-yes. Ready, Sir. Please.”

“What are you ready for?”

Jungkook hopes this isn’t a trick question because all he wants is Hoseok. “Sir’s dick, Sir. Pl-please. I am r-ready f-for Sir’s dick, Sir.”

Fingers dip into him instead and Jungkook bites his lip against a noise of disappointment that escapes anyway. Hoseok laughs at him and teases him with the tip of his dick, fingers spreading for him to push in, just a little. Jungkook’s whines increase, and he stops caring at the broken noises he’s making. He’s breathing sure, but all of his concentration has to go on keeping his body still.

Oh, and not coming. Not yet. He’s not allowed until Hoseok is inside him.

When Hoseok finally pushes in, Jungkook is shaking, whimpers high and broken. Hoseok slides in all the way, without stopping until they are pressed together, and Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut tight and tries to breathe.

“F-feels ... g-good, Sir.”

Hoseok hums. “You’re right, bunny. You feel so good.”

Jungkook chokes on the tightness in his chest that comes from the praise. “Fuuuuuck.”

Hoseok laughs at him, gives his hip a slap, and starts moving. The first few minutes are a blur of movements, Jungkook can’t concentrate, can’t do anything but lay there and feel, take it, try not to come, not yet. He could, if he touched himself, but he can’t move. The angle is perfect, Hoseok’s speed is right in time to his heartbeat. He doesn’t want it to ever stop. It feels so good to be floating right on the edge of coming. It feels so good to be fucked, used, directed. A fleeting thought of ‘at least i’m not being edged right now’ makes Jungkook’s chest tighten, because he misses Namjoon, a lot. He wants him in bed too. Wants to be choking on his dick while Hoseok fucks him from behind.

When Hoseok slows down, Jungkook whines in protest, thrusting back.

Hoseok grips his waist and holds him still. “Just a moment, bunny. Gonna stretch you out more.” His dick stays inside him, but fingers press above it, and Jungkook whines at the stretch.

“Hurt?”

“N-no. Just ... f-full.”

Hoseok hums and pumps his fingers in slow and even. He spreads them around his dick, curling his fingers around his rim. “Want to try the dildo?”

“Y-yes. Pl-please, Sir.”

“Okay. Don’t come.”

“Won’t. Good boy.” He mumbles into the bed.

“You are a good boy. Is it okay if I take pictures to send to Namjoon-ah?”

“Y-yes, yes, want him to come.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will.”

And Jungkook might. Hoseok starts with just sweeping the dildo around his rim, above his own dick and then pushes, and it hurts, a little, but Jungkook takes a deep breath, opens his mouth to bite down on the sheets and relaxes, lets his hips drop, and the dildo slides into him, and Jungkook whimpers. Hoseok doesn’t move it, not for a while, before the phone thumps to the ground and the dildo moves.

“Fuck, bunny, this is ... Fuck.”

Jungkook whimpers in agreement. He can’t do more than that. Oh and make those same embarrassing noises that he’d made in the video while Namjoon fucked him in the hallway.

Hoseok’s thrusts are shallow, his hand bumping on Jungkook’s ass, and he realizes that Hoseok is holding the dildo and his dick together to fuck into him.

Oh god.

“Come ... might ... might come, Sir.”

“Go ahead, bunny. Come if you need to.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to, not yet, but it feels so good, and his head is loopy and his body is singing, and just as he thought, it only takes a touch of his hand to his dick, a light grip a firm stroke and everything is whiting out and his scream is muffled on the bed as he comes onto his bedsheets. The tingles from his orgasm continue, keeping him high and whimpering while Hoseok grips his ass and thrusts faster.

“Such a good boy, such a good bunny,” Hoseok whispers just before he falls over Jungkook, hands by his head, and his hips stutter. He closes his mouth around Jungkook’s shoulder and bites down as he comes, a few more pumps of his hips before he stills.

“Good boy,” Hoseok croons and kisses his cheek.

Jungkook smiles, though he whines when Hoseok moves so he can slip out of him. Jungkook’s knees slide on the bed until he’s flat and Hoseok stays on top of him, a hand curled at his side and his mouth peppering kisses all over his neck and shoulders. Little whispers and praises keep falling from his lips and Jungkook can’t stop his happy wiggles and noises.

It makes Hoseok laugh and his kisses are wet, more teasing sucks and licks than actual kisses. Jungkook keeps squirming and giggling until he remembers that he’s now rolling around in his own spunk.

“Should clean up,” Hoseok says after a loud kiss on his ear.

“Just thinking that, but don’t want to get up.”

“Yeah, but we need to.”

Jungkook pouts and they stay for just a couple more minutes before Hoseok grumbles and makes him get up. He uses the dirtied sheet to wipe the come from Jungkook’s skin and then kisses him and pats his butt to direct him to the shower. Jungkook obeys, still a bit loopy and happy, and then he’s even more happy when Hoseok joins him and digs his fingers into him to really clean him out. He also cleans off Jimin’s dildo. Because that’s the courteous thing to do.

Jungkook laughs and wraps his arms around Hoseok’s waist and buries his face into his neck and just lets himself be happy.


	14. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses and corsets and phone sex ... oh yeah ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been called back into work. We are understaffed and overworked. That means I am working 40+ hours a week. Good for my bank account, but bad for everything else.
> 
> I wanted to finish this fic before that happened, but apparently, it's time to open everything up even though Coronavirus numbers are still high. We had the highest daily total where I live the other day. And yeah, ok. Let's open up retail shops. It's bullshit, but so is capitalism and having to pay rent. So off to work I go.
> 
> Updates for this story will take longer than before. I have the last 3ish chapters mapped out, but it might end up being 4 depending on how long they are and what the characters end up doing. For example, this entire chapter was not part of my outline.

**Week 13**  
Jungkook has never been so busy in his fucking life. Between his normal dance classes and practice for those showcases, practicing for his audition for the senior squad, normal classes and normal studying, plus mini study halls for the GSA club to help with Calculus, and making out with Minki, having sex with Hoseok, or trying to avoid seeing his roommate and best friend and partner having sex in his own dorm room, Jungkook has just about had it.

But it’s cool. He’s still on top of things. English homework is actually pretty easy. Just one or two pages to answer the questions about the show _Emma_. The hardest part of English class is trying not to stare at Professor Kim while he is supposed to be watching the movie. He makes it difficult by wearing unnecessarily tight button-down shirts and stretchy pants that mold to his thighs. Plus the lavender hair, and the glasses and the constant, constant lift of his eyebrows when someone asks a stupid question.

Jungkook understands Calculus and knows he’s over prepared for that final. History of Movement still doesn’t make sense to him, but he’s actually getting to showcase a movement and connect it to music. At least, he thinks he’s doing it right. His Modern Dance showcase is a group one, and he has the choreography down and just goes to class to make sure that his groupmates aren’t fucking things up. He does his best to help them with the choreography so they can all get a perfect grade. That final is next week, the first of all of them, but not having to worry about that routine will help him concentrate on his one for tryouts.

And he’s helping lots of people and trying to help himself, but he feels himself wearing out, wearing down, and so on Thursday, after English class when Professor Kim tells them that they will be having their last exam in one week, he apologizes profusely to Minki and says he can’t hang out, but can’t figure out what to tell her, and then just blurts out, “I need a nap.”

Minki laughs and pats his cheek and says, “Don’t be embarrassed about that, cutie. We always have to take care of ourselves.”

“Sorry.”

Minki cups his cheek, gives him a kiss, and then winks at him and says, “Talk to your teacher. I’ll shut the door.” She adds that last bit in a singsong voice, one very aware of what the two of them are going to do with a bit of alone time, and then she saunters out of the now empty classroom with a wave to Professor Kim.

“She knows about us?” Namjoon says.

“Yeah. But she’s okay, as long as you aren’t forcing me or holding my grade hostage.” Jungkook plops his head on his desk and sighs. “Fuck.”

“You okay, bunny?” Namjoon asks and sits at the desk in front of Jungkook.

Jungkook nods. “I ... I think so. Just getting stressed out, trying not to let it turn into a panic attack. But sometimes ...” Jungkook’s eyes fill with tears and then he blinks and they fall.

Namjoon coos at him and moves to the side to hug him, and Jungkook buries his face in Namjoon’s stomach and breathes deeply. Namjoon runs his hands through Jungkook’s hair, scratching at his scalp and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Daddy?” Jungkook whispers.

“What, baby?”

“Tell me I’m good.”

Namjoon chuckles. “Of course, you’re good, bunny. You’re the best boy.”

Jungkook whines and rubs his face on Namjoon’s black suit jacket. “Wanna be good.”

“You are, bunny. Don’t worry about that.”

Jungkook pulls his head back and smiles, loopy and happy and says, “Wanna suck your dick. I’m good at that.”

Namjoon’s eyes shut and he moans. “You are so good at that, but we can’t, bunny. Not here.”

“Yeah. I know. But soon, okay? I just ... I want ... I miss you so much.”

Namjoon kneels in front of him, cups his cheeks, and pulls him in for a kiss, and Jungkook grunts into it, whines and kisses back, lips and tongue as firm as possible. Just to show him how much he misses him.

When Namjoon pulls back, Jungkook whines again.

Namjoon smiles and kisses him softly. “I miss you so much,” he whispers.

Jungkook leans into his hand and feels another tear drop from his eyes. “Sorry, Daddy. I just ... need this.”

“It’s okay. I’m so happy to help you, bunny.” He hugs Jungkook again. “Except excusing your school work. I won’t do that.”

Jungkook laughs. “I know. I won’t ask that.”

After a minute, Namjoon pulls away again, but keeps his hands on Jungkook’s knees. “You must be really feeling like shit if you said no to sex with Minki.”

Jungkook blushes and shoves lightly at his chest. “Shut up. We ... we aren’t-- we just ...”

Namjoon’s eyebrows go up. “You two aren’t having sex?”

“N-no, she ... I don’t know, hyung. There are some times when I think we will, but she usually stops kissing me when things get too heated. I don’t really mind,” Jungkook says. “She’s my friend first, and I don’t ... Hoseok said I probably should talk to her about ... what she likes, but I don’t know how to start that conversation.”

Namjoon nods. “I understand that. I know a few trans people who don’t like having sex because it feels wrong in their current body. She may be feeling that way. So yeah, you’ll have to talk to her.”

“That is so embarrassing.”

“Bunny,” Namjoon says with a laugh, “you shouldn’t be embarrassed to talk about sex. Not anymore. God. After everything you’ve done? After everything I’ve done to you?”

Jungkook flushes and looks down. “I ... I know, but it’s ... it’s still kind of new for me, and I ... how do you talk about it?”

“With words,” Namjoon says and then smiles when Jungkook pouts at him. “Honesty is the best policy.”

“She knows I’m not really ... dominant,” Jungkook says, looking at his knees. He has his hands in fists until Namjoon takes them gently. He uncurls Jungkook’s fingers and holds them, brings one and then the other up to his lips to place kisses on his knuckles.

Jungkook blushes and glances up at him. “I don’t know if she’s waiting for me to make the first move or not. Yesterday--” Jungkook takes one hand from Namjoon’s grip and puts it over his face, covering everything but his mouth. “She came over t-to work on our essays and then we made out and I had my h-hands up her shirt and then she shifted until ... I don’t know if it was on p-purpose, but then she stopped and just curled up n-next to me for a while. And it .... it was like that three or four times, with us making out heavily and then she just stopped.”

Namjoon nods. “I can’t make any conclusions for her, but it sounds like she might just be uncomfortable with her own body. So you’re going to have to talk to her.”

“Yeah. Thanks, hyung. Not helpful.”

Namjoon glances at his watch and then smiles. He shifts closer to Jungkook on his knees and slides his hands up Jungkook’s stomach and chest. “God, I think you’re gaining muscles on muscles every week.”

Jungkook squirms when his touches lighten and he grazes Jungkook’s nipples. His hands go higher, on his neck, and they squeeze.

Jungkook tilts his head back with a soft moan.

“These hickeys from Minki?”

Jungkook nods. “Most ... most of them. She likes ... she likes to bite me.”

“I can see that.” Namjoon keeps one hand on the back of his neck and he uses the other to tug on Jungkook’s nipple. Jungkook isn’t surprised when Namjoon adds a few more hickeys of his own up and down his neck. Jungkook loves the way his hand curls around his neck, the way his fingers dig into his throat, the way he tugs on his hair and takes what he wants from Jungkook’s mouth. His dick is so hard and he just wants ... well, he doesn’t really want to come, but he wants this, wants Daddy to tease him and kiss him and--

“Have to stop,” Namjoon whispers.

“Don’t wanna.”

“Me neither, but I have to. We’re still in the classroom.”

Jungkook pouts and says, “Want Daddy to fuck me over a desk.”

Namjoon laughs. “Same, baby. I want that too. But we can’t.”

“I know. Kiss me.”

Namjoon cups his face and kisses him. Just small kisses, over and over, until Jungkook is smiling. “Such a good boy. Cute bunny. My favorite little baby.”

Jungkook’s nose scrunches. “N-not a baby.”

Namjoon inhales slowly and shakes his head. “God damn, why are you so fucking adorable?”

Jungkook shrugs. “Don’t know. Just happy right now.” He’s smiling and he can’t really stop. Doesn’t want to. Daddy just makes things so much better.

“Good. You should always be happy. Tell you what? You go to your dorm room and call me, okay? I’ll talk to you some more if you need me too.”

“Will you tell me about ocean animals?”

“Whatever you want.” Namjoon kisses him softly one more time and then stands up. He doesn’t move away and lets Jungkook hug him and press his face to his stomach again. He runs his hands through Jungkook’s messy, curly hair.

“You’re doing such a good job, Jungkook-ie. You’re keeping up with your school work, you’re helping support your friends, you’re helping support strangers through the GSA club, and you’re going to ace all your exams, and I am going to come to all of your dance showcases. You are so good, bunny.”

Jungkook sighs and smiles at the way his chest lightens. He is good. He can do this. He really can.

“Thanks, Daddy.”

Namjoon chuckles. “You’re welcome, bunny. Now get up. I don’t want to get caught.” Namjoon holds out his hands, pulls Jungkook to his feet and gives him one more short kiss and a long hug. Jungkook has to take a deep breath before he can pack his things up. He gets distracted watching Namjoon walk back to the front of the class. God, his thighs are amazing.

Jungkook pulls his bag onto his shoulder and then heads to the door. “Thanks again, hyung. I ... I just really needed that.”

Namjoon smiles. “Sometimes we all need a little bit of help, Jungkook-ie. Don’t ever be afraid to ask for it from any of your friends. They’ll all help you. And I will always help you, too. You’re my favorite person.”

“That’s kind of corny.”

“But true. Seokjin-hyung is on my shit list still, but--” Namjoon tilts his head and says, “Hey, I know you’re busy, but Seokjin has a corset fitting tomorrow. Do you want me to see if you can tag along?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “Oh wow. Yeah. That’d be great.”

“I’ll tell him to text you.” He smiles. “Have a great day, bunny. You’ve just made mine so much better.”

Jungkook ducks his head and blushes, and mutters, “I’ll call you soon,” and then escapes the classroom.

But god, he feels so much better. Lighter. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes, but he needed that so much. He still wants to take a nap, but now he can with a clearer head and not have to stress through a possible panic attack.

Jimin is sitting on his bed with Yoongi’s head in his lap. They are asleep and Jimin waves at him.

Jungkook smiles and waves back. He quietly sets his bag down and takes off his shoes. Yoongi shifts with a low growl, and Jimin runs his hands through their mint green hair and scratches at their scalp before looking back up at Jungkook. He tilts his head and mouths, “Okay?”

Jungkook nods and mimes sleeping.

Jimin nods and then his eyes narrow, widen and he points to his neck with a gasp.

Jungkook bites his lip and shrugs. He puts his fingers on his cheeks to say that it was Namjoon, and Jimin smiles and gives him a thumbs up. Jungkook takes off his jeans, leaving him in boxers and a T-shirt. He probably should put on sweatpants, but he doesn’t want the sound of the drawers to wake Yoongi up. He snuggles into his bed and looks at his phone. He has two messages, one from Namjoon and one from Seokjin.

**_Glenda-noona_ : OMG BUNNY YES! I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU A CORSET! I’LL COME PICK YOU UP TOMORROW AT 2PM.**

Jungkook smiles and sends back an _Okay, hyung! See you tomorrow_

Namjoon’s text has Jungkook blushing.

**_Daddy Dimples_ : My best bun. It was so nice to hold you again. I can’t wait to talk to you.**

_Sorry, hyung. Jimin and Yoongi are here, and Yoongi is sleeping. I know better than to wake them up._

**_Daddy Dimples_ : You’re right! Stay safe! It’s not worth dying.**

Jungkook buries his giggles against his pillow. _I’m going to take a nap and then I’ll call you later, okay?_

**_Daddy Dimples_ : Okay, bunny. Rest well, my beautiful boy. I guess I’ll get started on grading today’s essays. :(**

Jungkook takes a selfie of his face smooshed on his pillow, lips in a bright red pout and sends it to Namjoon.

**_Daddy Dimples_ : I know you’re trying to sleep, but I cannot wait to cover those pretty lips in come.**

Jungkook blushes, bites his lip against a whine, and sets his phone next to his pillow and then shuts his eyes. God, he wants that so much. Want a dick in his mouth and one in his ass and maybe ... maybe ... shit. Maybe he just needs to be in an orgy and have seven or eight people fuck him senseless. After that thought, it does take him a long while to sleep, because his dick is hard and he’s thinking about Jimin and Yoongi and Hoseok and Namjoon and Jackson and ... fuck, maybe even Taehyung. But eventually he sleeps. He wakes only briefly when Taehyung slides in next to him, digging his knee into Jungkook’s thigh and whispering frantic apologies. Jungkook loops his arms around Taehyung’s waist, yanks him down to snuggle and presses a kiss to his forehead.

Taehyung giggles and kisses his neck.

°----------°

 **Friday**  
It’s fucking cold. Jungkook pulls his scarf around his face and then books it in a jog when he sees Seokjin waving at him from the side of a black car. A nice black car. But it’s too cold to care about what Seokjin drives and he dives into the passenger seat and holds his gloved hands out in front of the heater.

Seokjin laughs. “You’re like the abominable coat monster.”

“Shut up, hyung. It’s fucking cold.” but the words are muffled behind his scarf.

Seokjin tugs the scarf off his face and laughs. “What?”

“I said, fuck you, ahjussi.” Jungkook smiles widely with his nose scrunch.

Seokjin laughs and smacks his thigh and says, “Watch your mouth, fucker. I am not an ahjussi.”

Jungkook laughs.

“No entourage?” Seokjin asks. “I was expecting at least Taehyung to tag along with you.”

Jungkook bites his lip and shakes his head. “I didn’t tell them I was going out with you or they would have wanted to come and I don’t want them to ogle me if I can help it.”

Seokjin glances at him with a raised eyebrow. “Even as an abominable coat monster, you look fine as fuck, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook blushes. “Shut up, but thanks.”

“So, I hear you’re going after a pretty thing named Minki.”

“Oh my god, no. I mean, kind of. But ... fuck, does Namjoon-hyung talk about me all the time?”

“You bet he does. Most of the time, it’s compliments about your dick, but--”

“Hyung!”

Seokjin laughs. “I’m kidding. Actually, most of the time it’s him telling me about your English essays, the cute things you do in class. God, dongsaeng, that man is obsessed with your mouth. I think he keeps count of how many times you bite the end of your pen. And then he talks about your dick some more and--”

“Oh my god, this was a bad idea. Let me out.”

Seokjin laughs even louder and grips the back of his neck. “Nope. Sorry. You’re stuck with me. And while you’re stuck with me, I guess I can ask you what your intentions are with my best friend.”

Jungkook leans over his knees and says, “Oh god, why did I agree to this?”

Seokjin rubs his hand along Jungkook’s spine. “The benefit of having a corset far outweighs any embarrassment I can dredge up from your shame.”

Jungkook turns his head and looks at him and says, “What?”

Seokjin glances down at him. “What what?”

“What ...” Jungkook blanks and then says, “I don’t have money to buy a corset, hyung.”

“I do. I’m going to get you one.”

“But hyung! Those are like hundreds of dollars.”

Seokjin snorts. “I don’t think you understand how big of a deal it is that you are a gorgeous piece of corsetry perfection. I wouldn’t be surprised if JoJo takes one look at you and gives you eight of them for free. Don’t worry about it, bunny. Consider it twenty years of birthday and Christmas presents from me since I didn’t know you before this.”

“Hyung, I can’t accept that.”

Seokjin looks at him with an eyebrow raised and Jungkook fears for his life--

“Sexual favors can pay for a lot,” and he winks.

Jungkook groans and hides his face again.

“So, Randa-yah says you’re super stressed. Want to talk about it?”

“Randa-yah? That’s what you call Namjoon?”

“Among other things,” Seokjin says with a grin. “It’s too easy to come up with nicknames for that big oaf. Did you know that Runch Randa was the name of his underground rapper persona he had in junior high?”

Jungkook stares at Seokjin and tries to process that 1-Namjoon was an underground rapper and 2-Runch Randa was an underground rapper name?

“I’m so confused.”

Seokjin laughs. “Yeah, that’s why he kept the name. Some sort of statement against the toxic masculinity in the Korean hip-hop world. You saw his mouth fly to Outsider, right?”

“Oh god, yeah, I almost forgot about that. Hyung is amazing!”

“Yeah. He had a lot of options, he was scouted by so many entertainment companies, but as you also saw, he cannot dance worth shit and he really is brilliant. He wanted to teach. He took music production classes with Yoongi. Make sure Namjoon shows you the song he made called ‘Joke.’ He made it as a ‘fuck you’ to his professors and other students who said rapping wasn’t a legitimate way to make a song have a message. Yoongi still asks Namjoon for help when they are stuck on a song.”

Jungkook glances out the window with a sigh.

“What?”

“Nothing really. Just ... Namjoon is amazing, and I’m just ... you know, a freshman and I still don’t know what I’m going to do with my life or--”

Seokjin grins. “I feel like I can speak for him, as his best friend--”

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that, hyung.”

“--AND trust me when I say that he likes everything about you. Everything.”

Jungkook doesn’t reply because that can’t be true because he’s such a fuckup sometimes.

Seokjin ruffles his hair. “Aish, dongsaeng. You’ll see it soon. You’re amazing. So come on. Tell me what’s up.’

“Nothing really,” Jungkook says, watching the city zoom by in the window. “End of the year, that’s all. I’m way more prepared than last year though. Last year I had so many panic attacks, and this year I managed to keep ahead of my schoolwork and I actually have friends this year to help with the stress.”

“And Hoseok, I hear.”

Jungkook blushes. “Um, yeah. He’s ... god, he’s so amazing.”

“He really is. I’m so glad he came out and he’s being honest about it. You too, bunny. It’s so important to be honest with yourself on your path to whatever sexuality you fit into.”

“I don’t know yet,” Jungkook says, “but I think ... I think I might just be gay instead of bisexual. How am I even going to know if I like girls if I can’t even talk to them? Maybe that’s a sign.”

“Maybe. Maybe it’s a sign that you need to give yourself more credit and wait until you’re more confident in yourself. Finding out your sexuality is not a race, bunny. It’s a marathon.”

“I can run a marathon, I think.”

“With a lot of training. Do you want a personal trainer, Jungkook-ie?” He winks again, and Jungkook blushes when he catches the sexual connotation behind that. “I’m kidding. It’ll be okay, bunny. You’ll figure it all out soon enough.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Jungkook tells Seokjin about his History of Movement class and about his dance tryout, and Seokjin promises to go to that to cheer him on. He pulls into an underground parking lot and grumbles about having to pay for parking. Luckily they don’t have to go outside again, but take an elevator up onto the street level and then down a short hallway to a shop called _JoJo’s Boudoir and Boutique_. There are only a few mannequins in the windows, all of them with clothes on. It doesn’t look like a lingerie shop at all, except for the small purple neon sign that says LINGERIE in cursive.

Seokjin walks in and shouts, “JoJo-love. The most handsome man in the world has arrived!”

There are a lot more mannequins in the store wearing lingerie pieces, and Jungkook ducks his head and tries not to look at them.

A man walks toward them. Jungkook first notices his slicked back hair and overly made up face, and then notices his open suit jacket, the black corset underneath and the wide blue skirt flailing around him with every step. And the heels. Black, stiletto, high high heels that click on the tiled floor.

“For once,” JoJo says with a smile, “that is not a lie.” He breezes right past Seokjin, who huffs in mock insult, and holds out his hand for Jungkook. Jungkook gulps and takes it, noting his rainbow painted nails and the soft sheen of glitter on his hand. And rings. He has a lot of rings.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to do, looking quickly at Seokjin who brings his own hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of it. Jungkook's mouth opens and closes and then he bows over the hand and kisses it.

“Um, h-hello,” he stammers. “My name is Jeon Jungkook. Please take care of me.”

“Oh, sweet, precious thing, I will do whatever you let me do and whatever you want me to do to you,” he purrs and rubs a hand through Jungkook’s hair.

“JoJo, stop it. This is the one whose pictures I sent to you.”

“I can see that, and I can see that you were right for once and he has the body for a corset. Wanna wrap you up tight, sugar,” he says and leans in to press a wet kiss to Jungkook’s blushing cheek. “Delicious. Let’s go.”

The man wraps his hand around Jungkook’s wrist and pulls him toward a flowing purple curtain and then beyond it, Seokjin trailing behind them.

“I could see from the pictures of you in Seokjin’s corset in all the ways it did not fit you exactly perfectly, so now, I’m going to just dive right into your skin and see what I can do. Seokjin, darling, would you please go put on your final form for me while I get this beautiful creature naked?”

“N-naked?” Jungkook stammers.

“Well, mostly, yes. Shirt off, pretty thing!” He flings his free hand in the air and then pouts at Jungkook. “But I would have to let go of your hand. Ah, the sacrifices we make for beauty.”

Jungkook turns wide panicked eyes to Seokjin, but he’s no help, already stripping off his shirt and then appraising a white corset on a form. It looks ratty and unfinished, but he did say it was only a fitting, right?

“Jungkook-ie is good at following directions, but don’t scare him off. We want him to want a corset, remember?”

“Right, we do! But I do need you to take your shirt off so I can measure you.” He lets go of Jungkook’s hand with a sigh, watching it with a pout on his face.

Jungkook looks at Seokjin again and he nods. Jungkook grips the bottom of his T-shirt and pulls it over his head.

“God damn,” JoJo murmurs, hands going to Jungkook’s sides.

Jungkook tries to step away, but JoJo tightens his hold.

“JoJo,” Seokjin says.

“Just one more moment.” He stares at Jungkook’s body and Jungkook tries to keep breathing and not freak out.

But eventually JoJo pulls away and goes to his neat little desk and pulls out a fabric tape measure, he wiggles it like a cat toy and then says, “Time to measure this amazing body.” And he steps into Jungkook’s space. “Lift your arms, just enough for me to move around you.”

“He’s going to measure your waist, the area under your ribs, and the front of your stomach and the sides. A lot of smaller measurements. Just do what he asks.”

Jungkook nods. He can obey orders just fine. After his waist and at the bottom of his ribs, JoJo measures around his chest, the tape measure just under his nipples, and then he measures up and down. He pushes the top of Jungkook’s sweats down just a couple of inches.

“Um, JoJo, I really don’t think you need to measure that low.”

JoJo looks up at Jungkook and winks. “Oh, I’m very sure I do need to. And because I’ve been distracted by this delicious thing’s muscles, I’m going to have to do the measurements again. I’m so very sorry, Jungkook-shi.”

Jungkook smiles and says, “Um, okay. I mean, the measurements have to be right. Would it help if I fl-flex more?”

Seokjin bursts out laughing, and after a moment of stunned silence, JoJo joins in.

Jungkook’s smile scrunches, and JoJo freezes again.

“Oh wow.”

“I told you that smile was deadly,” Seokjin says. “Hurry up with him so you can adjust mine. It’s lilting on the left side.”

“It wouldn’t if your body was perfect,” JoJo sings.

“Fuck off. I’m paying you.”

JoJo ignores him and turns his smile back to Jungkook. “I have to say, Jungkook-shi, the pictures Seokjin shared with me to agree to a double appointment were amazing. I cannot believe how well your body fits a corset. I haven’t been this excited for a body since the first time Namjoon-shi came in for a bespoke corset.”

“And me, right?” Seokjin says.

JoJo waves at him in dismissal.

“Fuck you,” Seokjin says with pout.

“I really do always measure twice,” JoJo says, “though I’ve never been more excited to do it than I am right now. Arms up again, just enough for me to get under them. And no, don’t flex. That will mess up the measurements.”

Jungkook obeys.

“This is the underbust. If you were a woman, I’d be measuring under breasts. And this is where the top of the corset is going to go. Seokjin suggested a full bodied corset instead of just a waist one and I have to say, he’s right. Where do you think your waist is, Jungkook-ie?”

Jungkook startles at the direct question and then taps above his hips.

“Almost. Bend sideways.”

Jungkook obeys.

“Right here, where you bend naturally, that’s your waist.” He presses a finger to Jungkook’s side and uses his other hand to straighten him up. “So your waist measurement, and then the hips. Not right at the pant line, but just above, where these gorgeous hip bones of yours just ... oh my god, Seokjin.”

“I told you.”

“Fuck. Okay. Focus, Jo Kwon, focus. Not on that.” His fingers brush the V of Jungkook’s stomach and he bites back a tiny whimper.

Jungkook bites his lip and decides that he can ... well, he can at least try to be ... flirty? Or dominant? Something. He takes a deep breath that doesn’t seem to help JoJo’s dilemma. But he goes on with it and puts his hands on JoJo’s, flattens them on his stomach and says, “About a h-handspan, that’s an accurate m-measurement, right?”

Seokjin cackles, and JoJo stares up at him, his fingers clenching, and Jungkook bites his lip and ducks his head.

“Oh, my, god, he’s, so, cute,” JoJo flaps a hand in his face and then says, “Oh wait,” and puts his hand back. “Jin, come fan me, oh god, I can’t let go.”

“You fucker, just do your job. He’s Namjoon’s, remember?”

JoJo sticks his tongue out and then looks up at Jungkook and bats his fake eyelashes at him, “I could give you everything you want, pretty boy.”

Jungkook smiles and shakes his head, “S-sorry, Jo-JoJo-shi, I ...”

JoJo sighs. “I know. Just a dream and oh boy, am I going to be dreaming about this.” He slaps his hands flat against Jungkook’s stomach and then says, “Measurements!” and sticks a finger in the air. JoJo finally concentrates on getting all of his measurements, and Jungkook loses track of where he’s measuring.

JoJo pauses at Jungkook’s back, fingers swiping up and down his spine. “What do you think, Jin? A low back? Not sure if there’s a fear of muffin top like on some people?” He glances pointedly at Seokjin.

“Fuck you, and yes, why not? It’ll look good. Baby has great shoulders.”

“He really does.”

At this point, Jungkook has gotten used to the errant touches and just holds still until Seokjin reminds JoJo that he is paying him.

“Okay,” JoJo says and looks disappointed that he’s done with his measurements. “Seokjin is wearing a mockup,” he explains. “It’s just material that we will use to make the final corset in the fabric he chose. There were some problems with the last fitting,” he stage whispers, “his shoulders aren’t nearly as broad as he thinks.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll make one of these for you, have you try it on, and then I’ll make final adjustments. I’ll call you when we have it ready, but for a body like yours,” JoJo _chef’s-kisses_ the air, and Jungkook smiles. “I just want to work on your body all day long.”

“JoJo, stop. I want your attention on me now.”

JoJo rolls his eyes and then spins and says, “Seokjin-darling, like I could ever forget about--oh wait,” and he turns back to Jungkook and says, “Seokjin who?”

“Told you this was a bad idea, hyung” Jungkook says.

Seokjin laughs.

“But really. I have another appointment soon,” JoJo says and finally his face hardens into concentration and he walks around Seokjin looking at the white mockup. He has a fabric marker in his hand and he makes a few marks around Seokjin’s armpits and then down around his waist. It doesn’t take long before he’s nodding in satisfaction.

“Perfect. Do you want to see what I have on sale?”

“You know I do. Kook, come on. We’re going bargain hunting.”

Jungkook pulls his T-shirt back on and then follows a still-shirtless Seokjin into the shop. JoJo leads them to a sale rack and Seokjin starts sorting through it.

“Put this on,” JoJo says to Jungkook and shoves a waist corset to him. “Tell me how the fabric feels against your skin.”

Jungkook takes the corset and wraps it around his waist, hooking the loops and pins to secure it before lifting his T-shirt so it’s against his skin. “It’s soft,” he says and twists with it on. JoJo moves behind him and tightens the lacing.

“Is the top too stiff, the bottom down too far? Do a squat for me and then tell me what you think.” JoJo pulls his T-shirt off first, and Jungkook bites back a sigh. JoJo’s eyes had flared for a moment of lust and then went back to professional. He twists and obeys and then scratches under the corset.

“Nope. you shouldn’t be uncomfortable.” JoJo quickly takes it off and then joins Seokjin and gives him another one, one that’s bright red, and obviously made for a woman, but JoJo still puts it on him and then lets him twist and bend in that one.

“Does it feel better or worse against your skin?”

“Better.”

“Okay, try this one.”

And then another, and another, and then another.

“He’s really active,” Seokjin says. “He’s a dancer, has lots of schoolwork, spends time at the gym--”

“--oh baby, I can see that.”

“--and sex. God, Namjoon-ah made a mess of one of my corsets a few weeks ago when I let Jungkook borrow it. Almost couldn’t get it cleaned.”

“So something more flexible, soft cotton for breathability.” JoJo tosses a dark blue corset to him. “Maybe one of mesh.”

“That one isn’t on sale,” Seokjin complains.

“It can be.”

Jungkook puts it on. The loops and pins are squares, and he likes that detail. It’s soft against his skin. There’s a fine diamond pattern on the fabric. Jungkook likes it. He nods to himself. JoJo huffs and says, “I thought this one would fit on you, but I’d have to alter it around the hips, and fuck maybe even add ties to the shoulders, god you have a nice body. It’s not really worth it, but maybe I will anyway because I think getting a corset to fit on your body is worth any price. How do you feel about this one?”

“I like it. I like this fabric a lot.” He bends around in it and says, “It’s easier to move.”

“The steel boning is more flexible,” JoJo says. “Yes, I like this combination. Now let’s talk about color.”

“If you say black, Jungkook,” Seokjin says, “i’m going to murder you.”

Jungkook frowns. “I like black.”

“Most guys who wear only black are just uncomfortable with other colors. How about forest green, a dark pine that is close to black, but it will still stand out some?”

Jungkook bites his lip and nods. “O-okay.”

“Perfect. Now, Seokjin.”

JoJo leaves Jungkook in the corset and he doesn’t mind. It doesn’t fit as well as Seokjin’s had, but it’s really comfortable. He thinks about moving around the rest of the store, but ... well, lingerie. It’s kind of ... well, he kind of likes it. And so he looks. The bras make him nervous, but he likes the panties. He likes some of the pretty nightgowns. And he really likes the stockings. He eyes a pair of fishnets with shapes of roses on one of the mannequins.

It’s at that unfortunate moment that Seokjin wanders over and says, “You like those, Jungkook-ie?”

He blushes at being caught tracing the rose shape and snatches his hand back. “Y-yeah. Yeah. They’re pretty.”

“Awesome. Large size, probably, right?”

“Wait, hyung, I ...”

Seokjin boops his nose. “They’ll look amazing on you. I know of at least two people who will agree with me, but if Namjoon rips them because he loses control of himself, make him buy you new ones.”

Jungkook pouts and says, “I can’t talk you out of it, can I?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Come on, let’s get our things and let JoJo have time to jerk off to you before his next appointment.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook says in horror, glancing at JoJo.

JoJo smirks at him. “Well, he’s not wrong this time.”

“Fuck you. I am never wrong.”

In the end, Jungkook ends up with a set of panties, three different kinds of stockings, and a promise to have a mockup of his corset ready before next week. JoJo will call him, and Seokjin will drive him to have a final fitting.

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say but thank you and bow at both of them, and then thank Seokjin again, and then again when Seokjin takes him to dinner. Before Seokjin has dropped him off, Jungkook has laughed more than he thought he could, punched and been punched more than he thought he could, and had a promise from Seokjin that he’d be there for him no matter what happened.

Jungkook’s chest flared with gratefulness.

“You’re hot, baby,” Seokjin says when he pulls up to campus just as the sun is setting, “and I would never say no to a tumble in bed with you, but it’s way more important to me to support you and be a good hyung.”

Jungkook smiles and says, “I know, thanks, hyung.”

“And you know, Namjoon would probably remove my balls if I tried. He may talk a lot about openness and not making a commitment, but god, Jungkook-ie, he might just be in love with you.”

Jungkook blushes. “That’s ... a lot.”

“I know, and he’s going to kill me if he finds out I told you that. Namjoon has never been one for commitment, so don’t get your hopes up on him being this amazing partner. He’s just ... he’s just head over heels in love with you, baby.” Seokjin cups his cheek and then smacks it lightly.

Jungkook twists away from him. “Thanks so much for today, hyung. I had a lot of fun.”

“Me, too. But now, I bet you have homework.”

Jungkook groans. “Yeah. I do.”

“Get to it. I’ll keep you updated on when JoJo has your mockup ready.”

“Thanks again, hyung.”

“Ah, fuck it,” Seokjin says and yanks Jungkook to him by the scarf to kiss him.

Jungkook grunts in surprise and then shuts his eyes and lets Seokjin kiss him. His lips are soft, pillowy, and so easy to kiss.

Seokjin chuckles as he pulls away. “Such a good kisser. You’ve learned so well, bunny.”

Jungkook blushes. “Good teachers.”

“Namjoon-ah is a horrible teacher.”

Jungkook laughs. “He’s a dick.”

“Yeah. Okay. Off you go.”

Jungkook lets his cheek be kissed again, and then grabs his bag and steps out into the cold. He waves to Seokjin before bundling up and then takes off at a jog. He hears Seokjin behind him whistle and says, “Sexy, sexy!”

Jungkook twists, jogs backwards, and flips Seokjin off. He can hear the cackles over his own footsteps.

The dorm room is thankfully empty of all friends and their dicks, so Jungkook takes this quiet moment to sit at his desk and finish his English essay. He’s only been working for ten minutes when his phone buzzes on the desk. He glances at it and grins when he sees that it’s Namjoon calling.

“Hyung,” Jungkook says happily.

Namjoon growls, and Jungkook freezes at the lust that spins up his spine.

“Hyung?”

“What the hell is this?” Namjoon asks.

Jungkook is confused until a text message comes through complete with a picture of him. Of him and JoJo, and JoJo has his hands on Jungkook’s stomach and Jungkook’s face looks dazed.

“Um, measuring, me.”

“That is not how you measure for a corset.”

Jungkook whines. “I know, but I ...”

“I should have known that filthy man would not keep his hands off you.”

Another picture comes through. This one of Jungkook in the dark blue corset. How had Seokjin even taken these pictures?

“Don’t be mad,” Jungkook whispers, “it’s not like you can keep your hands off me. You have to at least understand.”

Namjoon sighs. “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

Jungkook grins, his heart fluttering as he remembers Seokjin saying that Namjoon was a little bit in love with him. “I don’t like jealousy, hyung. It makes me feel like I did something bad.”

“Oh, bunny, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault, I just ... ugh, you know what? Fuck it. I’m horny and I miss you and I want to touch you and I’m just mad that other people are touching you and I can’t fucking touch you.”

Jungkook giggles. “I miss you too, Daddy.”

“God, just ... I want to kiss you, is that so much to ask?”

“You did yesterday.”

“Yeah, well, I want to today.”

“I want you to today, too.”

“And not just on your lips. All over. Down your neck and on your chest, and I want to lick you nipples, bite them, leave teeth marks all over your chest and--”

Jungkook whines and shifts in his seat.

“God, bunny, I just want to worship you and touch you and watch you come with your dick in my hand or my fingers inside you or ...”

“Fuck, Daddy.”

“Are you alone?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good, I want to see your dick, bunny. Come on.”

Jungkook gasps and says, “Um ... okay. Hang ... hang on. I’ll ... I’ll call you right back, just ... hang on.”

“What--”

Jungkook hangs up on him and then calls Jimin. Fuck, he should have texted. But ... his dick is hard and he’s already trying to undo his jeans with one hand.

“Jungkook-ie!”

“Fuck, hyung, are you ... fuck.”

“Are you okay?” he asks, worried.

“Fine, just ... are you coming home soon?”

“Um, no. Yoongi and Tae and I are out shopping and then we’re going to dinner. I was going to see if you wanted to join us.”

“N-no. But um, just ... if you need to come home, will you text me first?”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Why, Jeon Jungkook?” Jimin demands.

Jungkook whimpers. “Just ... Daddy wants ... to watch ... just--”

Jimin laughs and says, “Oh my god, I’m so glad you told me that, because I was going to just say okay, but I made it seem like I was mad, but oh god, yeah, you have fun having phone sex with Namjoon.”

He hears Taehyung shout something in the background.

“Hate you,” Jungkook gasps. “But thanks.” He hangs up before he can hear them laugh at him some more. He stands up to lock the door and the one from the bathroom so Yugyeom or BamBam don’t catch him and then he strips. He’s about to call Namjoon back when he remembers the things Seokjin bought him. With a whine, he takes the new stockings, the bright pink ones, and slides them up to his thighs. They have cute little bows on them, and fuck it, he puts on the pair of pink panties from the package too.

And then he calls Namjoon, facetime. Making sure that only his face is on the screen. He’s nervous when Namjoon answers.

“Bunny, what could have possibly taken you ten minutes?”

“S-sorry, Daddy. Had ... had to call Jimin and ... then ... just ...” He whines. “Something special.”

“You are special, bunny.”

Jungkook blushes and bites his lip.

“God, more hickeys, from Hoseok?”

“And Minki. I don’t think I’ve had a single day this semester when I didn’t have a hickey on my neck.”

“Oh, you have, but not many. And most of those were at the beginning of the semester.”

“Been keeping track?”

“Of course.”

Jungkook swallows and says, “Seokjin-hyung says you count how many times I bite my pen during class.”

“Seokjin-hyung is a dick.” Namjoon smiles. “But he’s right. I do, because you’re so pretty, and your mouth, god, bunny, you look so good with something in your mouth. Can you suck on your fingers for me?”

Jungkook whimpers and obeys, putting two fingers in his mouth and then sucking on them.

“Hm, looks so good, bunny. Lick them, get them wet, wanna see spit dripping off them.”

Namjoon’s voice has dropped, deep and gravely, and it sends tingles up Jungkook’s body as he obeys. His dick is stretching the panties so much. God, he’s already whining. He shoves another finger into his mouth and makes sure that he’s licking them too, so Namjoon can see his tongue.

“Good boy. Take your wet fingers and tease your nipple for me. But I want to watch your face, don’t move your phone.”

Jungkook whimpers when his fingertips slide over his budded nipple. HIs eyes flutter shut, his mouth drops open and he licks his lower lip.

“Oh, bunny, you’re so pretty. Can you pinch your nipple, squeeze it really hard?”

Jungkook cries out when he does, remembering how Hoseok had tugged on them before. He loves it and tries to pinch harder, biting down on his lower lip with a moan.

“Do it again. Get your fingers really wet and play with the other one.”

Jungkook shoves his fingers into his mouth and pumps them in and out between his lips. He licks at them and can feel spit drip toward his wrist before he grabs his other nipple, this time throwing his head back with a gasp.

“Bunny, I can’t see your face, just the ceiling.”

Jungkook whines and with difficulty stops what he’s doing. He adjusts the phone to lean against his open laptop.

“Well, with both hands free, then do both,” Namjoon says. “Get your fingers wet and tug at your nipples. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Jungkook shoves fingers from both hands into his mouth, licks up and down his fingers, really does his best to get them wet and then pinches one nipple, moaning around the fingers of his other hand. He trades off, back and forth between his nipples and then uses both hands to twist them. He flings his head back with a whimper and his hips come up off the chair.

“You look so good, bunny.”

“Daddy, dick ... my dick is so hard.”

“I bet it is. Keep going.”

Jungkook whines. He really wants to touch his dick. He wants to show Daddy his pretty panties, but he obeys and keeps playing with his nipples, until his head is light and floating and his dick is throbbing, and for a moment he wonders if he could come like this. He probably could, if Namjoon was the one playing with his nipples.

“Wanna ... wanna ride your thigh while you pinch my nipples, Daddy. Want you to make me come all over your thighs.”

“Oh, god, I ... fuck, bunny. I want to come all over your dirty mouth.”

Jungkook kicks his hips up again with a whimper. The chair almost tips sideways.

“Fuck, bunny. Touch your dick, I wanna watch your face when you touch your dick.”

Jungkook pouts, “But ... Daddy. Wait ... I ...” He reaches for the phone.

“Don’t. Do what I say, bunny.”

Jungkook deepens his pout. “But I ... special. Something special. Need to show you first.”

Namjoon lifts an eyebrow. That eyebrow and Jungkook bites his lips as his dick twitches and wetness seeps into the panties.

“Okay, bunny. Show me.”

Jungkook’s hand shakes as he takes the phone and then tilts it down, showing off his red nipples and then--

“Fuck me, bunny. You look so pretty. Thank you for doing this for me. Fuck, look at your dick. Rub your dick through the panties, bunny. I want to see.”

Jungkook tries to hold the phone steady as he rubs himself, but it’s hard and he knows he’s shaking.

But he hears Namjoon moan, and god, that noise, his hips kick up again and Namjoon growls. “Push them down, hook them under your balls. And then stroke yourself. Don’t you dare come. I want to watch your face when you come.”

Jungkook whimpers. “Okay, okay, Daddy. I won’t come.”

“Good boy.”

Jungkook huffs out a long breath when he grips his dick and strokes. God, he’s already so fucking wet with precome and he’s already throbbing. What is it about Namjoon that makes him so hard so fast and so ready to come?

“You look so fucking amazing, bunny. You’re too good to be true. Look at your body. Look at how pretty your dick is. God, I want my mouth all over. I want to suck on your dick and shove my fingers into your ass while you tease your nipples.”

Well, that’s one reason why.

Precome splatters all over his hand and up on his stomach.

“Okay. face. I want to see your face. Show me your face and then I want one hand on your dick, fingers in your mouth, and I want you to come like that.”

Jungkook drops his phone, blushing when Namjoon laughs, and he fumbles it again as he tries to get it back at the angle where it will show his face the best. His dick is so hard, he just wants to come.

“That’s a good angle, bunny. Perfect. I can see your pretty face.”

Jungkook sinks back into the chair and grips his dick with a whine that he tries to muffle by shoving two fingers into his mouth. Tries. Yeah. Fails. He’s even more aware of the noises he’s making as he strokes himself off.

Namjoon’s eyes are on his mouth and Jungkook pumps his fingers slowly and watches Namjoon lick his own lips. But he can’t handle the look in his eyes, so he shuts his own and tilts his head back a little.

“Don’t come until I tell you to, okay, bunny?”

“But .. so close, Daddy.”

“I know, but wait. Not long. If you’re going to come, tell me.”

“O-okay. Good. I can be good.” His words are muffled around his fingers.

“You are such a good boy. Stroke your dick slower.”

Jungkook whimpers, but he obeys.

“Oh, good. That’s good, baby, and tighter. Grip your dick tighter, play with the head for a little bit. Squeeze the tip.”

Jungkook cries out, pain flaring along his skin. He probably squeezed way tighter than Namjoon would have if he were here, but fuck, it fetl good. He does it again, spreading the precome along the ridge.

“Bunny, open your eyes, look at me.”

Jungkook’s eyes fly open and he tries to focus on the small phone screen. Everything is blurry, but he doesn’t really need to see that well to know that Namjoon is stroking himself, jerking himself off, movements fast, and Jungkook whines.

“Want ...want... Daddy. I want your cock.”

“Where do you want it, bunny?”

“Mouth, in my mouth.”

The phone moves back to his face, and Namjoon looks flushed, skin red, hair disheveled and Jungkook smiles, scrunchy and happy, that he made Namjoon look like that.

“What about your ass, bunny? Can I shove it there?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, yes, but mouth, first. Want to choke on Daddy’s dick.”

“Oh, god. Three fingers in your mouth, I know you won’t gag on them, but I want it messy and wet, I want to hear it, bunny. And come, whenever you’re ready. Stroke fast and come.”

Jungkook moans and obeys, thrusting his fingers in his mouth, licking and keeping his lips parted and spit slips down his chin, and he can almost pretend it is come instead, come from Namjoon’s dick choking him. Jungkook whines, feels his eyes tear.

“Daddy’s dick, want daddy’s dick,” Jungkook mutters and tries to focus on the phone as he strokes faster. He can’t see, can only blink as tears fall and then he sucks hard on his fingers, his hand twisting faster as he draws closer and closer to his orgasm. He’s tempted to stop, tempted to edge himself, but Daddy said to come, so he strokes and he whines and he shakes and then he comes, his body going rigid, sliding on the chair. His orgasm has the room whiting out, everything throbbing behind a gray cloud and come splatters up over his stomach, and his fingers fall from his mouth, teeth indents on the skin. He tilts his head back and moans, his hand still moving, pulsing more come from him and making him jerk.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, bunny. So pretty. Can you look at me? Can you watch me?”

Jungkook tries his best, blinking past the fog, trying to focus on the phone. Namjoon smiles at him and then holds up his hand that is covered in come.

“You’d be a good boy and clean it up, wouldn’t you?”

Jungkook pants and nods, “Yes, yes. Daddy. I ... but ...” Jungkook sucks his lips into his mouth and then says, “Ask first. Gonna ask first.”

‘What would you ask, bunny?” Namjoon plays with the come on his fingers, stretching it out, tapping his fingers together.

“Can ... can ... may I ... may I please, please, lick Daddy’s fingers clean? Please.”

“Oh, bunny, that’s so good. You’re such a good boy. And of course, I’d let you after asking so nicely.”

Jungkook smiles, wide and scrunching.

“Since you aren’t here to clean me off, lick your own hand clean. I want every drop of come in your throat.”

Jungkook takes a deep breath, high with a whine, and does as he was told, licking his fingers first and then scooping up the stuff on his stomach and chest. He lets some dribble down his chin just because he can, and his chest flares with pride when Namjoon moans.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Namjoon whispers.

Jungkook smiles again and then frowns when a notification appears at the top of his screen.

“What’s wrong, bunny?”

“Nothing, just ... Jimin says he’s coming back soon.”

Namjoon smiles. “Well, we got a few precious minutes, right, bunny?”

“Right, Daddy.”

“Are you okay? Feel all right?”

“Yeah, just need cuddles.”

“Those three menaces can help you with that. Can you wait for them, or do you want me to talk to you until they show up?”

“Gotta clean up.”

Namjoon laughs. “Yeah, probably a good idea. Get cleaned up and then, I am saying this as your friend and your lover and not your teacher, but stop doing your homework. You can do it tomorrow.”

Jungkook bites his lip and says, “I ... I ... I can’t do that, hyung. I ... I have to stay on my schedule.”

Namjoon frowns, but the look softens into a smile. “Okay. I’ll trust you, but the moment you feel overwhelmed, you call me, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy. I’ll be okay. I’m just finishing my English homework tonight. Tomorrow, I have my last major Calculus assignment to do, and then I have to write my essay for that History of Movement assignment on Monday.”

“Will it help or just overwhelm you if I tell you what the final English assignment is?”

Jungkook thinks about that. “Probably help, but I don’t want an unfair advantage.”

“It isn’t really, since I did mention it on the first day of class.”

“Oh, the movie, we have to watch our own movie.”

“That’s right. Good boy for remembering. Easy enough, but you have to compare it to one of the ones we’ve already watched.”

“And write some horrific paper on it?”

Namjoon laughs. “Of course.”

“Okay, I’ll write it down, and at least start thinking about what movie I want to watch.”

“Good boy. You’re such a good boy.”

Jungkook blushes and ducks his head. “I ... I try-try, Daddy.”

“You do such a wonderful job.”

Jungkook touches his warm cheek and meeps. “Daddy, stop. Gotta go.”

“I know. Send me a selca later?”

“O-okay. Bye, Daddy. Miss you.”

“I miss you too, bunny.”

Jungkook blows him a kiss and Namjoon laughs and returns it. They say goodbye one more time, and then Namjoon hangs up. Jungkook frowns at his dark phone until there’s another text from Jimin telling him that they are ten minutes away.

Jungkook sighs and gets up on wobbly legs to clean up. He pauses standing up, tilts his phone down and takes a picture of his body. There’s a drop of come at the tip of his dick and the stockings are really pretty against his legs. He waits to send it though. Waits until he’s in his sweater and wiped down and curled up in his bed. He can hear Jimin’s laughter in the hallway. He sends Namjoon the picture.

**_Daddy Dimples:_ Fuck bunny. Not that kind of selca.**

Jungkook giggles and takes another one of his face half squished on his pillow and his lips puckered.

Keys jiggle in the lock.

**_Daddy Dimples:_ That one is going to be my lock screen as soon as I can get away with it.**

“Jungkook-ie!” Taehyung says and jumps on the bed with him. “Did you have a good phone-sex date with your daddy?”

Jungkook doesn’t even blush. At least not much. He smiles and says, “Yeah. it was good. Thank you.”

“Oh, man, no need to thank us, and don’t be surprised if Yugyeom thanks you later. He says he came in about five minutes just listening to you whimper.”

Oh, and now Jungkook is blushing.

Taehyung laughs and shoves in under the covers with him and kisses his cheek and then his lips and then his neck.

“Nothing like a good orgasm, huh, bunny?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook nods.

“Got you something better,” Yoongi says and holds up a takeout container. “Lamb skewers. You hungry?”

“Oh god, yes, thank you so much!” Jungkook tries to get up and Taehyung pouts. “Just let me sit up so I can eat.”

“Fine, fine.”

Jungkook sits up and leans against the wall. Taehyung curls around his thigh, octopus style, and Jungkook accepts the container of food from Yoongi. “Thank you!”

“You doing okay, bunny?” Yoongi asks and runs their hand through Jungkook’s hair.

“Y-yeah. I mean, yes. Sort of. Compared to last semester I’m doing fine.”

“What happened last semester?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook swallows the food in his mouth and says, “Panic attacks. I almost wasn’t able to take my finals. I ... well, I didn’t do my best. That’s why, this semester, I’ve tried so hard to stay organized and keep up with my schoolwork.”

Yoongi sits next to him on the bed, plants a kiss on his cheek, and then plops their head on Jungkook’s shoulder. “You really have done the best job, bunny.”

Jungkook tries to smile around a bite of food. “Thanks, hyu-Yoongi.”

“Hurry up and eat so we can all cuddle together,” Jimin says and climbs on Jungkook’s bed behind him. Taehyung shifts enough to keep his head on Jungkook’s lap, but his arm around Jimin’s hips, and Yoongi leans back to rest against Jimin’s chest. The three of them have him trapped and Jungkook loves it. He eats as fast as he can and then twists and turns until he’s in between all three of them, his head on Yoongi’s chest, Jimin pressed against his and and then Taehyung curled around their legs. It’s a weird sort of snuggle, but it’s warm and makes Jungkook so happy.

It’s so different from last semester when he was a deep breath away from a panic attack every ten minutes. He didn’t have friends then to help him stay calm or help him study or help him not study. But more importantly, last semester he felt like such a failure. He didn’t think he’d be able to do anything at all. And this semester, he knows he’s golden. He’s good and prepared and he’s going to do the best that he can.

The cuddle pile is so nice. Until Jimin and Yoongi start making out and Taehyung grumbles at them and kicks them out to their own bed and Jungkook sighs in exasperation when clothes start coming off. Damn them.

“Damn them,” Taehyung mutters. “I was almost asleep.”

“Me, too. Wanna go to the library to work on homework?”

“No, but we might as well.”

Jimin whines and Yoongi whispers something deep and sexy.

“Better hurry.”

They make it out of the dorm room just as Jimin is getting fingered.

"Think they'll ever stop trying to fuck in front of people?" Taehyung asks.

Jungkook laughs. "No. They like it."

"You can stay and watch them."

Jungkook thinks about it and then thinks about his previous thoughts of an orgy and blushes. "No. No. Definitely not." He has a feeling he'd join them if they asked, and he wants the next dick inside him to be Namjoon's.


	15. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Minki go on a date. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as I said at the beginning of the last chapter, I am back to work. I work 40+ hours a week at a physically demanding customer service retail job. I am usually completely exhausted and barely have energy to wash the possible Covid off me let alone actually write.
> 
> So yeah. That's why it's been a month since the last update.
> 
> I am not going to guarantee when I will update again. I will try for sooner, but who knows?
> 
> This fic should have 2-3 more chapters.

**Week 14: Sunday**

Sunday morning, Jungkook’s phone rings. He’s about to meet up with Jimin so Jimin can help him with the contemporary parts of his dance routine.

“Hi, noona!” Jungkook answers with a happy smile and joy in his voice. He hasn’t seen Minki since class on Thursday, though as always, they’ve exchanged tons of text messages.

“Hi, cutie. What are you doing right now?”

“About to go dance my ass off for my tryout.”

“Hm, sounds sexy. Are you busy tonight?”

Jungkook tries to think and comes up blank. “Um, no. I am going to be dancing for the rest of the morning and afternoon, but no, I don’t have plans after that beyond homework and studying.”

“Okay, so do you think you’ll have enough energy to take me to the symphony? I have two tickets and Dongho-asshole-oppa bailed on me to go out with Seulgi.”

Jungkook freezes and then stammers, “S-symp-symphony? I’ve ... I’ve never been to the symphony before.”

“Please come with me, they’re playing a few of my favorite pieces, including Saint-Saens _Danse Macabre_ which is really dark and Halloween-y. Their entire show tonight is Halloween and death themed music, and oh my god, please?”

With a laugh, Jungkook says, “Fine. Fine. I will. I have to dress up, don’t I?”

“Yes, you do. I’m going to wear a dress.”

“Oh, wow, you should have led with that, noona. I would have agreed to anything.”

“Fuck off. But thank you, but fuck off.”

Jungkook laughs. “What time?”

“Um, the show is at eight, but it will take some time to get there. We should probably leave at seven.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure to cut my dance practice off with enough time to get ready.”

“Thank you so much. I didn’t want to miss out on this show, and fuck Dongho.”

“Yeah, fuck Dongho. But also, thank him, because now I get to go on a date with you.”

Minki laughs. “You can thank him later. Let’s meet outside the dorms at seven and then we’ll walk to the subway, okay?”

“Sounds good. Bye.”

"Bye cutie!”

As soon as he hangs up, Jungkook panics. He doesn’t have anything to wear to a symphony. He has some party clothes, and he’s sure Jimin or Taehyung have some clothes he could borrow, but not like suit-and-tie sort of clothes. And he has to dress up if Minki is going to wear a dress.

So, he does what any self-deprecating, panicking child would do and calls the oldest hyung he has who is also a model and who probably has tons of clothes that he can wear.

“Jungkook-ie!” Seokjin shouts. “It’s so nice of you to call me! And I’m sure it’s just to say hello and it’s not for any other reason at all.”

“Fuck, hyung, sorry. I need help.”

Seokjin laughs. “I’m kidding, bunny. What’s up? What do you need?”

“Um, I’m going to the symphony with Minki-noona, last minute date thing, her friend bailed on her, and I need good clothes.”

“Oh, love, say no more. Are you busy?”

“Kind of. I need to go meet Jimin to work on the contemporary dance section of my routine. It’s the only time our schedules have really worked out that he can help me.”

“Well, fine, then.”

“I have to be ready to go by seven. I was planning on being done with dance at four, enough time to shower and eat dinner and stuff.”

“That is a good plan. I’ll be to your dorm before five to help you with clothes, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, hyung. You’re the best.”

“Don’t I know it.”

Jungkook mentally rearranges his homework schedule. He’s so glad he hadn’t let himself sleep in that morning and he’d finished his last calculus assignment. But the essay for History of Movement is going to have to wait until tomorrow. Shit, can he do it tomorrow? Really, he is just mostly dancing again, practice for his showcases. And he’s already got the routine down, so yes. He’s sure he can do his History of Movement essay tomorrow. He’s going to have to.

Fuck. His breath starts to speed up.

He thunks his head on his desk and reminds himself that he’s just finishing the essay. He isn’t starting from scratch. It won’t take him that long, and if all else fails, he can just turn in what he has. It’s not like it’s horrible. He just wanted to add more examples of moments in the song where that _rond de jamb_ would be appropriate. And he already has his notecard ready when he has to get up in front of class to explain and demonstrate the move and the music.

It’s okay. He’ll be okay. He is prepared and it’s going to be fine. He takes a few deep breaths.

_A date with Minki is way more important than homework._

Ah, his inner voice is starting to sound like Soft Namjoon instead of Professor Kim.

Jungkook is okay with that. Because it helps him relax. Soft Namjoon is right. It is way more important. Friends and life are way more important than school.

His phone buzzes with a text message.

**The Best Hyung Jimin: _IN WHAT GODS GREEN EARTH DID YOU DECIDE IT WAS OKAY TO MAKE A FUCKING EARLY ASS PRACTICE TIME AND THEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO BE LATE! I COULD STILL BE WRAPPED UP IN MY LOVERS ARMS YOU ASSHOLE_**

Jungkook swallows roughly and replies back, _Sorry, hyung. On my way. Promise._

He rushes to the studio, arriving out of breath. He drops his bag and then runs and slides to his knees with his hands pressed together and his head bowed. He only stops sliding because Jimin puts his hands on his shoulders.

“I apologize for my lateness, your highness.”

Jimin laughs. “Too bad, off with your head!” He grips Jungkook’s neck and then leans down and gives him a short, deep kiss.

Jungkook grins. “I was talking to Minki and then Seokjin-hyung. Noona asked me if I want to go to the symphony with her tonight, and Seokjin is coming over to help me get dressed.”

“Ooh,” Jimin says. “A fancy date. You’ll only be forgiven if you send me pictures of you all dressed up.”

Jungkook nods. “Deal.”

“Okay, now show me this routine of yours.”

“The whole thing?”

“Yeah, to start.”

“Um, how about he says hello to the rest of us here?” Hoseok says from the other side of the room.

Jungkook glances at him through the mirror and then smiles seeing Beomgyu and the boy who’s been with him the last few times Jungkook has seen them.

Jungkook moonwalks over to Hoseok, thuds into him backwards, and lets Hoseok kiss his neck in greeting.

“Hi, bunny.”

“Hello, Sir.”

Hoseok laughs. “Are you being a good boy?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, Sir. I was late.”

“Hm, too bad there are other people here, so I can’t give you spankings.”

“We don’t mind,” the other boy says with a grin.

“I do!” Jimin says, hands on his hips. “If I had wanted to see a punishment, I wouldn’t have left Taehyung and Yoongi in bed together. Now, fuck you, and let’s dance.”

Hoseok takes Jungkook’s hand and spins him out and then yanks him back for a kiss to his lips. “Stretch out, bunny.”

“I will.”

“Jungkook-hyung, I don’t think you’ve met Taehyun yet,” Beomgyu says and drags the other one over to him. He keeps their hands entwined and Jungkook grins at them and then bows. Taehyun bows lower.

“Hi, it’s nice to finally meet you,” Jungkook says.

“Y-you, too. Beomgyu-hyung talks about you all the time and we’re so glad you have this club and everything. It’s really ... it makes things a little bit easier.”

“It really does.”

“Great,” Jimin says. “Come on. I could be getting my dick sucked right now.”

Hoseok leers at him and says, “Maybe after practice I’ll get on my knees for you.”

“Fuck off. Not by you.”

Hoseok fiddles with his phone and then pulls up a song that is just a beat and not really music. “Stretch out! Don’t want things to hurt when we really get to thrusting.”

“God, are you hornier than usual today?” Jimin asks.

Hoseok laughs. “Nope, same old massive amounts of horny here!”

Jungkook starts stretching and Beomgyu and Taehyun start dancing. Waltzing, actually. A four count box step around the room. Jungkook looks over at Hoseok in question and he shrugs and says nothing. Jungkook watches them for a bit longer and then realizes that Beomgyu is actually teaching Taehyun how to do the steps.

After the necessary stretching, Jungkook jumps to his feet and starts shaking out his limbs, rolling and popping and just freestyling to get in the feel of the music.

“Are you ready?” Hoseok asks. “Jimin hasn’t seen the whole thing yet.”

“Neither have I,” Taehyun says. “Beomgyu’s been gushing about your routine for weeks now.”

Beomgyu shoves his shoulder. “Shut up. I haven’t been gushing.”

Taehyun smiles. “Yes, you have, but it’s okay. It’s cute.”

Beomgyu grumbles and then turns bright red when Taehyun kisses his cheek.

It makes Jungkook smile widely. “All right. _Let’s get it._ I’ll do an entire run through.”

Hoseok cues up the music and Jungkook lays on the floor. A breath, and then another, and he’s up on his feet. He’s got that move down and could probably do it on any surface at this point. The hip-hop moves through the first section are easy too, and he doesn’t forget all the smaller movements that Hoseok suggested he add, like twirling an arm one way while his feet and head move in another. Footwork. All the footwork. Hoseok always says he looks like he’s about to trip over his own feet when he does these kicks and twists.

Jungkook ends the first section with an aerial and then lands on his feet, bends one knee, his other out straight and then falls forward onto the floor to go through the second section. It’s mostly floor work, core elements. The most difficult part is when he transitions from sitting to standing without using his hands, only the strength of his legs and core, popping up almost with his knees, and then he drops into a handstand slow body roll.

And now is the contemporary part. The part Jungkook is most worried around. Not the backward roll into a handstand right as Yoongi’s gravely voice yells “monster” but after that. His body wants to keep up with the harsh rap, but he has to physically slow himself down. He does his best to keep his arms fluid and his lower body in the right shape and twists, but it’s more difficult for him. He knows it’s not ready yet, but he doesn’t know how to fix it. He sweeps his legs and his arms out, hands reaching for what he wants, what he needs, and he needs Yoongi to be proud of him, for turning their song into a dance. He wants that desperately. The last part of the song, the broken notes through the very last word, he performs his twisting jumps as best he can, one after another in a circle until the final one and he lands arms and legs spread, head back. God, he’s out of breath.

Jungkook waits until the song restarts and then collapses on his butt and then his back.

Jimin slow claps and whistles in admiration. “Wow, Jungkook-ie. That’s fucking amazing.”

Jungkook smiles at him upside down. “Thanks, hyung.”

“But--”

Jungkook laughs. “I know. The contemporary part sucks.”

“It doesn’t suck. It’s actually really, really good. But I know you, and you want to make it better.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll go move by move. You show me the move and I’ll show you how to make it more contemporary. You’ve got to loosen up, but not loosen up, but make it look like you’re loosening up.” He holds up a hand. “I swear to god, Hoseok-hyung, if you make that into something sexual, I will hit you.”

Hoseok laughs. “It’s not my fault that you’re talking about Jungkook being loose when I had a dildo and my dick inside--”

“Hyung!” Jungkook says and blushes.

The other two are laughing at him.

Jimin smiles but puts his hands on his hips and says, “I’m sure that was sexy and I’m also sure there are pictures of it that I am not allowed to see which is totally not fair. But that’s beside the point. The point, Jungkook-ie, is that you have to lighten your arms. Right now, you’re holding them stiff like you would for hip-hop, but you have to get them looser than that. More isolation. Just ... like water. You have to move like water. I know it isn’t something you can learn in only a couple of weeks, but even loosening up a miniscule amount at this point will make you loads better than the competition.”

“Are you his competition?” Beomgyu asks.

Jimin shakes his head. “No, I’m not trying out this year. I want to next year, but my contemporary dance instructors get pissy when we turn our movements into hip-hop. Honestly, I hope they see your dance, Jungkook, and they see that good dancers can do both and should do both. I mean, hell, I do aerials all the time in my routines and they don’t mind. Oh, also, your aerial isn’t high enough. On a different floor, you’re not going to get enough air and you’ll hurt yourself, so practice getting higher for that.”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, hyung.”

Jimin rubs his hands together. “All right. Let’s get to work.”

°----------°

Jimin can die.

“You can die,” Jungkook says and collapses face first on his bed at a little after three in the afternoon.

He laughs. “Aish, bunny, you did such a great job. You’re already loads better.”

“Shut up. You’re way worse than Hoseok-hyung when it comes to teaching dance. I hate you right now. Well, my muscles do. Fuck. I’m supposed to go on a date tonight and I can barely move.”

“Well, go shower,” Jimin says. “And when you get out I’ll give you a rub down.” Jimin winks.

“No thanks.”

But he does get up and he does shower and he does end up sitting on the floor with Jimin stretching out his sore muscles. He needs a nap and decides that it’s worth it. After Jimin leaves to meet up with Yoongi and Taehyung, Jungkook sends Seokjin a text to just come over and knock on the door until he wakes up and oh, please bring me coffee. He curls up in bed and smiles when Jimin rubs his hair and says, “You’re so amazing, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook blushes and knows he’s being supportive, but really, he still hurts so much and it’s mostly Jimin’s fault.

°----------°

Seokjin can also die.

“I can’t wear this, hyung!” Jungkook protests holding up a bright purple corset. “Are you insane?”

Seokjin grins. “Certifiably? No. Come on. It’s pretty. And we’re all about crashing gender norms, right? Be brave!”

“No, look. Minki is the brave one tonight. She is wearing a dress, and I do not want to put any more scrutiny on us than necessary. I don’t want people to look closely at us and then at her and judge her and ... I just ... I don’t want to do that to her. She is excited about this symphony and she is willingingly wearing a dress and--”

“Is this anyway to treat your hyung?” Seokjin asks. “Your amazing hyung that is helping you with your sexy date and who brought you coffee and dinner and is going to graciously offer you a ride to the symphony so you aren’t late?”

“No, I just ...” Jungkook sighs. “I appreciate all of that, I do, but come on, hyung. I know you better than this. I know this isn’t the only option you brought over for me.”

Seokjin laughs. “Okay, fine. You caught me. How about a blue corset? Is that better?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath and says, “Fine, yes, that’s better.”

Seokjin removes the blue corset. It’s not quite bright blue, but it’s not navy blue either. He’ll still stand out, but not nearly as badly as he would in the purple one.

Jungkook agreed to the black pants, nice slacks and a button down shirt, also black. There’s a sports coat too that he will wear over everything. Luckily, he has some nice black boots to wear with the entire outfit. The corset isn’t too tightly laced, thankfully, and Jungkook has no problem moving around with it on. The blue looks a lot brighter next to the black than he wanted, but well, he looks fucking good. He lets Seokjin do his makeup (smoky eyeliner and lipgloss and a sparkle of blue on his eyelids) and then his hair, scrunch product in it so it looks extra curly. He wears dangly silver earrings and a few black onyx squares.

“Fuck, bunny, you look good,” Seokjin says.

Jungkook grins at himself in the mirror. “Yeah. Thank you so much, hyung. Will you take a picture so I can send it to Jimin? I promised him the full picture since he isn’t here.”

“Sure. Though, it’s Jimin. You probably should have taken a picture before you got dressed.”

Jungkook laughs. “Yeah, probably.”

He also sends a partial selfie to Minki and says, _I’m all ready to go. What about you?_

**Minki ☀: _Omg, sexy sexy. I think I might die. I’m almost ready. Ten more minutes._**

_Seokjin-hyung is going to drive us so we aren’t late, is that okay?_

**Minki ☀: _Of course, oh my god, I was worried. Yes. Meet you by the light post between our dorms in ten?_**

_Okay!_ Jungkook blushes but adds a few hearts to the end of that anyway.

Seokjin stares at him, his face strangely serious.

“What?”

“You really like her?”

“Um, yeah. She’s great. Why? What’s wrong?”

Seokjin smiles. “Nothing’s wrong, Kook-ie. Did you get her a present?”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide. “No! I didn’t ... shit, should I have? Fuck, I probably should have. Fuck!”

Seokjin laughs. “No, bunny. It’s not a should or shouldn’t have, it’s a ‘thinking about the person you like and trying to make sure they understand you like them.’ Also, it’s very charismatic and you can learn to be quite the charmer. Luckily, you have a wonderful hyung who is willing to teach you, so here you go.” He holds out a small, flat, black box. “Don’t freak out. It’s just a scarf for her, something rather inexpensive and yes, you can tell her you got it for her. I want you to.”

“Hyung, I can’t ... why are you helping me so much?”

“Aish, bunny, if only we all had a hyung so willing to support us when we were your age. We all know how hard it is, and even without you telling us all your deepest darkest fears, we all know and we’ve been there. Namjoon and Yoongi, especially. You’ve seen how hard of a time Hoseok has been having after coming out. We’re all your hyungs, bunny, and we want to make sure you and Taehyung and Jimin are well taken care of.”

Seokjin pulls him close enough to kiss the lipgloss right off his lips and then smiles and says, “Maybe you should keep that in your pocket for reapplication.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. I usually do when I go out. People like to kiss me.”

“Can’t say I blame them,” Seokjin hums and kisses him again, longer, slower, way more tongue than necessary. He leaves Jungkook a little breathless, and he smirks at him. “All right, let’s go.”

Jungkook picks up the brown coat Taehyung let him borrow for the evening and follows Seokjin out the door, pausing only long enough to make sure it is locked behind him.

“Are you nervous, bunny?”

Jungkook thinks about that and then shakes his head. “No. Not really. I mean, it’s Minki. I know her really well now, so no. I’m not nervous. I’m excited to see her.”

“Then it sounds like you’re growing up. The key is to have that excitement and not nervousness for every date you go on.”

Jungkook snorts. “Then I’m not growing up at all because if it was a date with a real girl--” Jungkook breaks off with a choked noise and almost stumbles down a step. “Fuck, no. Not ... I mean, shit. Fuck. I didn’t mean that. I’m so glad she didn’t hear me say she wasn’t a real girl. Oh my god. That’s so rude. That’s not what I meant. That’s not how I feel at all.”

Seokjin smiles at him and takes his hand to tug him down the stairs. “It’s good that you acknowledged that what you said was wrong, and what I think you meant was if she were any other girl, you’d be nervous.”

“Yeah. That’s what I meant. I was really nervous around her to begin with, but now she’s my friend, so I’m not nervous anymore.”

“Until you have sex with her.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook cries and tries to pull away from him.

Seokjin laughs. Cackles. Like a demon. A horribly handsome demon.

Jungkook hates him. Well, not really. Just ... did he have to mention sex because he knows he has to talk to Minki about it, but ... he’s nervous about that. But not about his date.

When they walk toward the lamp and Minki standing under it, what little nerves Jungkook did have disappear. Minki smiles and bounces a little where she’s standing. Jungkook jogs toward her and doesn’t bother to try to act cool or anything as he hugs her tightly and swoons a little at the incredibly gorgeous citrusy floral scent of her perfume.

“I’m sorry,” he says first thing.

Minki chuckles. “Why?”

He mentally panics because he doesn’t want to tell her what he said. “Just ... just sorry. And fuck, you look pretty and--” Jungkook breaks away from her and steps back to look her up and down, though it doesn’t help, because she’s wearing a long wool coat wrapped around her, and all he can see are her ankles and the red heels.

Well, and her face. Fuck, she’s gorgeous. Her long hair is down, lips a bright red and budded and god, Jungkook hops that lipstick is smear-proof.

“Wow, you look good, too. Fuck, are you wearing a corset?” Minki asks and slips her hands into Jungkook’s open coat. “Fuck.”

Jungkook grins. “Hyung’s idea,” he says and jerks his head to Seokjin. “Noona, this is Kim Seokjin, Namjoon-hyung’s roommate. And hyung, this is Choi Minki.”

They both bow at each other.

“Thank you so much for offering to drive us, Seokjin-shi, ” Minki says.

"It's not a problem. I should be available to pick you up too,” he replies.

Jungkook takes Minki’s gloved hand in his and they head toward where Seokjin parked his car.

“It is really nice to meet you, finally,” Seokjin says. “Namjoon-ah loves having you in class. He told me once that you’d be his favorite student if Jungkook wasn’t sucking his dick.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook says.

Minki laughs. “I doubt that. I’m sure even before they started their clandestine affair that Jungkook was Professor Kim’s favorite. Everyone in class has called him the teacher’s pet at least once.”

Seokjin glances at Jungkook with a grin, and god, Jungkook is so terrified of that grin.

“Has Namjoon-ah put you on a leash yet, bunny?”

“Oh, god, shut up.”

But it makes Minki laugh, and Jungkook will sacrifice his dignity to see her laugh.

“Well?” Minki prompts when Jungkook doesn’t answer the question. “Has he?”

Jungkook huffs and stammers, “N-no. N-not yet.”

“Will you send me pictures if he does?”

Jungkook sticks his tongue out of her. “No!”

“Too bad.”

“I will,” Seokjin says.

“Hyung!”

“What? You think Namjoon keeps his phone locked? I’ve seen lots of pictures of you, bunny.”

“Oh god.” Jungkook is so glad it’s dark enough out that the blush on his cheeks is mostly hidden.

Seokjin unlocks his car and then opens the back door for Minki. “My lady.”

“Thanks, Seokjin-shi.”

“You can call me oppa, if you want.”

Minki smiles at him. “Thanks, oppa.”

Jungkook bites his lip and doesn’t really know where to go. Should he sit in the front or the back with Minki and--

“Sit in the back with her,” Seokjin says with a smile. He’s almost as good at reading Jungkook’s internal dilemmas as Jimin is now.

Jungkook climbs in the back and smiles at Minki before the overhead light turns off. After putting on his seatbelt, Jungkook holds out his hand and Minki entwines their fingers.

“I’m so glad you were able to come with me,” Minki says. “Otherwise I would have had to take Aaron, and he always falls asleep during anything considered cultural.”

“I’m glad I could come too,” Jungkook whispers. “I like being with you.”

Minki’s smile widens. “I like being with you, too.”

Jungkook leans over to give her a kiss and then stops and looks up at Seokjin.

Seokjin smirks. “What? You can kiss her. Hell, you can do whatever you want with her, but let me pull over first so I can watch.”

Jungkook punches his arm. “Shut up, hyung.”

Seokjin laughs.

“How’s your dance routine going?” Minki asks.

Jungkook nods. “It’s good. Okay. I think. Jimin gave me a lot of good advice on how to make it better. I look like a broken puppet next to him when he dances, but I have a goal to shoot for.”

“I really can’t wait to see it. I’m glad your tryout is after finals, so I don’t have to worry about missing it in order to study.”

“Yeah.”

“Speaking of studying, are you going to help me with our English test?”

Jungkook shrugs. “If I say yes, are you going to just make out with me the entire time so we don’t actually end up studying?”

Minki laughs, and Jungkook ignores Seokjin’s snort of derision. “You’ve finally figured out my methods, huh?”

“Yes, and I don’t appreciate them. I need to actually study.”

Minki rolls her eyes and squeezes Jungkook’s hands. “I think you could skip out on the last test all together and Professor Kim would still give you an A.”

“I’d never do that!”

“We know,” she says, “but it’s still a fact.”

“She’s right,” Seokjin says. “I think Namjoon once said that staring at you for three hours a week is reason enough to give you an A in the class.”

Minki laughs. “That’s funny. But also, kind of sad, I mean, not sad sad, but I ... It makes me feel bad that I’m part of the competition.”

“Competition?”

“For you,” Seokjin says. “Everyone wants you, do you deny that?”

“Yoongi doesn’t?” Jungkook says, but he isn’t confident about that.

Seokjin snorts. “Probably not, but that doesn’t mean that they would say no to watching you fuck Jimin’s pretty butt.”

Jungkook takes a deep breath. “Can we please talk about something else? I don’t ... there are too many people and I ... don’t want anyone to feel bad and-”

Minki squeezes his thigh. “That’s part of the problem, cutie. You’re so very nice and you think of everyone. It’s sweet.”

“And you said ... you said, this was just fun, just ... not serious and--”

Minki smiles and presses a pretty finger against his lips. “It is. Don’t worry. I’m not changing my mind about that. But ... well, things also change, and where there’s change, there are possibilities and if feelings start to fester, I’m not going to deny them. You’re a fantastic person, Jeon Jungkook. Absolutely amazing, and I can tell by your blush that you do not believe me. I think most people would like for you to realize how amazing you are, but I don’t. If you realize it, you may stop being amazing, so I just want you to continue being exactly who you are. Maybe a little less anxious about school, but just the same in every other way. Okay?”

Jungkook nods. “O-okay.”

Seokjin drops them off in front of the Seoul Arts Center amidst all the other impeccably dressed people. He hands Jungkook some money and says to call if they want a ride home, don’t worry, he’ll be awake. They both thank him, and then Jungkook holds out his arm for Minki.

“You look so pretty, noona,” Jungkook whispers.

“You look amazing, too. Don’t forget. God, there are already people looking at you in appreciation. You’re edible, Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook swallows and says, “Y-you gonna eat me?”

She laughs. “Yes, but after the show.”

It’s not until they’re taking off their coats at the coat check that Jungkook remembers the scarf.

“Oh,” he says and then bows to the lady working, “I’m sorry. Just one second, I forgot. I mean, I didn’t but I forgot that Seokjin-hyung, shit, I mean, that I got you a present. Fuck. I already fucked it up.”

Minki grins, nods her head in apology to the lady and pushes Jungkook to the side to the let the people next in line check their coats.

“What was that?” she asks.

Jungkook groans in embarrassment and holds out the small box. “Seokjin-hyung said I should have gotten you a present, but of course, I didn’t, but he had one ready and he said that I should tell you it was from me, but it isn’t. I mean, it is. But it isn’t, and it’s nothing huge just--”

Minki puts two fingers against his lips and then presses a kiss to them. “Cutie, hush.” She takes the box and opens it. She smiles widely. “Wow. This is gorgeous.” She pulls the black scarf from the box. It’s embroidered with red roses and green leaves.

Jungkook bites his lip and says, “Wow. It is.”

“You didn’t even look at it before you gave it to me?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, I’m ... it’s just ... this is so new to me and I’m ... I didn’t know what to do and--”

Minki laughs and tosses the scarf around her neck. “It’s really pretty and it matches with my dress almost perfectly.” She takes off her coat and Jungkook’s throat goes tight and dries up.

Her dress is black and flowy. Flowy. It’s probably the only word in his limited fashion vocabulary that he can use to describe the way that soft, sheer layers wrap around her body from her knees all the way up to her chest. The top has a slight vee neck and the sleeves are the same layered sheer.

Jungkook looks down slowly, and oh my god, she’s wearing fishnets with flower patterns.

“See?” Minki says and straightens the scarf around her neck so the red roses on the ends looks like they trail down her neck. It also covers up her adam’s apple, but Jungkook knows better than to point that out. The fact that she wasn't planning on covering it up at all shows Jungkook just how comfortable she is with herself.

“It’s perfect,” Minki says and smiles at him.

“Like you,” Jungkook says and then blushes and scratches the back of his neck.

Minki laughs, her cheeks going pink. She kisses him quickly. “Shut up. Let’s check our coats and get to our seats.”

Jungkook takes his coat off, leaving him in the sportcoat, dark blue corset over the blue button down.

“God, you look amazing,” Minki says and goes to touch and then puts her hands together in front of her. “Can’t wait to get you out of those clothes.”

“Noona,” Jungkook hisses and takes her coat. He turns his back on her to give their coats to the lady, hoping to hide his embarrassment, but that definitely isn’t going to happen since it appears that she heard the comment and she is also blushing and trying not to check Jungkook out.

“You do look very nice,” she says.

Jungkook whines. “Um ... th-thank you.”

Minki hooks her hand at his elbow and says, “Come on, sexy.”

“S-sorry,” Jungkook says to no one, and it makes Minki chuckle as she leads him to the entrance of the theatre.

Jungkook definitely notices the looks that Minki attracts. And he’s happy to note that they aren’t looks of derision or mocking or ridicule. A lot of them are from horny old men that Jungkook tries to stare down. It’s probably the dress, because even when Minki wears more feminine clothes there’s just something “masculine” about her figure. But the layers of the dress hide all of that, give her a waist and hips and even her chest looks ... well, not flat. It makes him really, really happy.

“What are you smiling for?” she asks as she leads him to their seats.

“Oh, nothing,” he says and takes her hand. “Just all these middle aged men looking at you like they want to eat you.”

Minki blushes again and probably would have smacked him if it weren’t for the setting. When they sit, she looks uncomfortable at suddenly realizing the attention and Jungkook puts his arm around her, pulls her at her shoulder and kisses the side of her head.

“You look so fucking beautfiul,” he says in her ear. “Everyone can see it and that just makes me happy.”

She smacks his leg with the symphony program. “Shut up.”

“Did you make this dress?”

“Yeah, it was part of my final project last year.”

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

She growls in her throat and Jungkook loves that little noise. He hopes he can hear it again. 

Silence falls between them and Minki opens the program to read the notes about the music. Jungkook keeps his arm around her and leans over to read snippets of it.

“This one is your favorite?” Jungkook says, pointing to the blurb about danse macabre.

“It’s so deliciously scary,” Minki says. “I think you’ve heard it before. It’s one of those pieces that people have heard but don’t realize it.” Jungkook turns the program more and reads about how Camille Saint Saense got inspiration for and wrote the piece. He glances through the other songs and laughs. “I love this one,” he says pointing to the Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas.

“Yeah, that’s a crowd favorite. A lot of these pieces you will probably recognize. They’re used in movies and commercials all the time.

There are a total of seven pieces being played. During the intermission, Jungkook and Minki talk about all of them. Danse Macabre was amazing, and it was followed by the dark sounds of Night on Bald Mountain. The second half showcases the creepy tones of The Isle of the Dead and it ends with the fan favorite, The Sorcerer’s Apprentice.

After the show, Jungkook has no idea how to pick a favorite. It’s almost impossible. All the songs are good, and he wishes he had heard the Transylvanian Dances or the short In the Hall of the Mountain King before he decided on his History of Movement piece. God, there is so much amazing music in the world.

And Minki. Minki is amazing. More than once, Jungkook had to pull his eyes away from how much she was enjoying herself to actually pay attention to the orchestra.

“I’m not ready for this night to end,” Minki says as Jungkook helps her put on her coat. “Can we go get ice cream or something? I’m just ... so excited and happy and too full of energy to just go back to the dorms. There’s a cafe just up the street.”

Jungkook agrees and he takes her hand as they head outside. It’s cold, and they both stop to shiver, and then walk faster. The wind blows icy at them, and the way it tingles on his skin reminds him of the violin screeches in the songs they just heard. That makes everything so much colder.

It’s almost too warm in the cafe and they shed their coats quickly after ordering coffee. The cafe is mostly empty and they share a small couch in a corner. Minki sinks into it with a sigh and says, “Thank you so much for coming with me.”

Jungkook nods. “Thank you for inviting me. I’ve had a lot of fun.”

They spend even more time talking about each piece and going through the program, Jungkook leaning against her shoulder so they can both read the notes and talk about their favorite moment.

Minki suddenly stops talking, grins and pecks his cheek. “I thought you said you were bad at the dating thing.”

Jungkook blushes. “Well, I ... I am, but ...” He doesn’t know what to say.

“You aren’t,” she whispers and kisses his lips. “Oh, but you should text Seokjin-oppa to tell him we don’t need a ride.”

“Oh, right.”

He does, sending him a selfie of them, and showcasing the scarf on Minki’s neck, and then Minki says, “Oh my god, fashion show,” and Jungkook laughs and indulges her in taking photos of her in the dress and letting her take pictures of him in the corset, they lounge together on the couches, and Minki poses with sexy kisses and kicks up her bright red heels. The barista actually offers to take pictures of them together when she brings them their drinks.

“So can I ask you a question?” Minki says with her cup against her lips.

“Um, scary. But sure.”

“Professor Kim is Runch Randa, isn’t he?”

Jungkook chokes on his drink. He wasn’t expecting that! He’s a bad liar anyway, and he can’t even look at Minki and his face is beet red.

She laughs. “I knew it.”

“H-how?”

“I connected the dots about Seokjin-oppa being his roommate and liking drag and being a drag queen and then the picture of you two on Halloween. It doesn’t look like him at all unless you already know who it is, but yeah, I wasn’t completely sure until just now.”

“It’s a secret.”

“I know, cutie. It’s fine. I won’t tell. How did you find out?”

Jungkook bites his lip and figures he may as well tell the truth. “Remember in class when I cursed that one day?”

“Oh yeah, that was epic.” 

“Shut up, but that’s when I figured it out. Taehyung and Jimin dragged me to a club to watch Yoongi perform their rap songs and the drag queens were there. I pretty much made a fool of myself in front of Runch Randa, and then that day in class, I was tired, shut my eyes, listened to him talk and realized it was the same voice.”

“Is that how your relationship started?”

“Sort of. It was ... things happened before that. Just--”

“Don’t be embarrassed, cutie. It’s fine. Look, Professor Kim is a dick, but he’s so dedicated to his students. He works so much, grading so many papers every week. If he puts even half that amount of effort into a relationship, then you’re a lucky, lucky bunny.”

Jungkook blushes. “We aren’t ... d-dating or anything. I d-don’t ... we d-don’t--Seokjin-hyung says he m-might be in love with me.”

Minki grins. “Everyone is a little bit in love with you, cutie.”

“That’s what Jimin said.”

“So I have one more question.”

Jungkook gulps. “Um, okay.”

“Is this date going to end in sex or what?”

Jungkook chokes on his drink again. “Noona!”

She laughs. “Oh, god, cutie. I’d apologize, but I’m just loving your reactions.”

Jungkook whines and sets his drink down. He wants to curl up and hide, but she doesn’t let him, wrapping her arms around his waist, sliding on the corset and then going lower to his hips. She settles her body against his, head tucked under his chin, and Jungkook’s arms shake as he hugs her against him.

“It’s been such a great night,” she says, almost sadly, “but I ... I don’t know. I want to so badly, but ... sex doesn’t usually make me feel like ... like me.”

Jungkook swallows roughly, remembers what he said about her being a real girl, and hates himself even more. “I ... well, what do you ... what do you like? I mean ... that’s a bad question.”

“It’s not. It’s actually really sweet of you to worry about that. Most guys just want to get on with the fucking, but I ... I don’t like penetration. I don’t like ... I don’t like being reminded that--” She stops and squeezes him tightly.

She doesn’t like being reminded that she has a penis.

Jungkook remembers, way back to his first time with Professor Kim, and says, “Not all sex is penetrative, right?”

Minki tilts her head up and kisses his chin. “Yes, thank you. It’s ... it’s annoying when people think that you have to stick something somewhere for it to be sex.”

Jungkook snorts. “That’s horrible.”

“But true.”

“So what do you like?”

Minki settles her head on his shoulder and starts playing with his fingers. “I like kissing and ... touching, sometimes. And fuck, I love sucking dick.”

Jungkook clears his throat and tries to shift his legs to cover the way his dick twitches. She smiles at him.

“I ... I ... “ Minki bites her lip and lowers her voice. “I love sex. Like, the intimacy of it. I like being close to someone else, but I ... I just want a different body. It’s hard to not think of myself as broken or ugly when I have this stupid thing between my legs that has to be touched to make me feel good. I want ... I want someone who doesn’t expect typical things from me, you know?”

“I won’t,” Jungkook says. “I mean, blow jobs are good. I won’t say no to that.”

“What about sex though?”

“It is real sex?"

“You know what I mean.”

Jungkook shrugs. “As long as you’re satisfied, what does it matter how you get off, right?”

Minki pushes up to look at him, a hand on his chest just above the corset. “I think you’re being serious.”

“I am being serious,” he says with a smile and runs his hand through her hair. “If we’re both satisfied, then it’s fine. And noona, come on. You know me. You know I can’t ... like take control of things, so just tell me what to do. Tell me how to satisfy you. I’ve been told I’m a good boy.”

Minki bites her lip and a low noise, fuck that growl, kind of slips from her throat. “So, does that mean you want to come back to my dorm?”

He’s suddenly really nervous. He swallows and says, “S-sure. I ... yes. I want you. That. I want that.”

Minki smiles and kisses his cheek. “You’re so darling. Let’s schedule an Uber and go.”

When the Uber arrives, Jungkook opens the back door for her and then moves to the other side of the car to get in. He holds her hand, super glad that he can because she is dressed like herself instead of a boy. It makes him think of earlier when he said she wasn’t a real girl and he squeezes her hand, trying to apologize. He doesn’t want her to ever know that he even thought that, let alone said it out loud, and he’ll do everything he can to make sure that she never feels like he treats her that way. 

Back at the dorm, Minki stops him from following her into the room. She presses her back against the open door and says, “Give me five to ten minutes.”

Jungkook swallows and nods. She smiles and slips inside. He can hear her moving around, but nothing loud enough to indicate what she is doing. In those few minutes, his nerves skyrocket and he wipes his sweaty palms on his pants and tries not to curse at how awkward and dumb he feels. He’s had sex before, he can do this, it’s not like it’s any different.

But it is different because it’s Minki, and Minki doesn’t like the same things that other girls or boys like.

Jungkook doesn't know what to do. He really hopes Minki tells him what to do, makes it easy on him.

“Cutie, you can come in,” she calls through the door.

Jungkook swallows and opens the door, shuffling inside with his head down. After slipping off his shoes, he looks up and stops in surprise. Everything is still the same with the room, with Minki’s bed covered in pillows and blankets, and oh god, that soft yellow one. There is a lamp lit on the desk and a few candles casting a warm glow and forestry scent through the room.

But Minki is different. Really, really different. She’s so pretty. Her hair is down. She’s ... well, she’s not naked, but she’s wearing lingerie and Jungkook swallows and licks his lips to keep from drooling because fuck, she’s pretty.

Everything is baby blue, a pretty color against her pretty skin. Baby blue lace top that shows off her firm stomach, a short flared skirt, and then garters down her legs, attached to thigh-high stockings. She tugs on the skirt, and Jungkook jolts, yanks his eyes up to hers and then smiles.

“Wow.”

Minki smiles back and then lets her eyes drop down to his pants that are tented from his erection and giggles. “Yeah. Wow. You going to stand all the way over there or are you going to come and kiss me?”

Jungkook shuffles over, almost falling in his haste. It makes Minki laugh, and he smiles. “Hi. Sorry. Hi.”

Minki hooks her arms around his neck and Jungkook wraps his own around her waist, shivering at the warm skin under his hands. God, she smells so good and he wants to just bury his nose against her skin.

“Hi,” she whispers. “Kiss me?”

Jungkook whines. “Y-yeah, just ... yeah. You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Pink tinges her cheeks and she makes an embarrassed noise in the back of her throat that she covers up with a kiss to his lips. Jungkook lets her control it, since this is for her and she’s already made herself so vulnerable tonight. Though she isn’t acting like it with how quick her hands are to grip his ass. She rubs her hip against his erection with a quiet hum of appreciation.

“Noona,” Jungkook whines.

Minki smiles and kisses down his chin. He tilts his head back with a gasp. “What do you need, pretty boy?”

Jungkook whines louder and slides his hands to the top of the skirt, slipping his fingers into the band of it. “Wanna ... wanna make you feel good. W-wanna do what you want.”

Minki unbuttons his slacks and then starts to push them down his legs. Jungkook shakes and knows better than to help. Not without permission. And Minki slides down with them until she’s sitting on the edge of the bed. She crosses her legs and lifts her foot up. She moves the tails of his shirt out of her way and rubs her foot against the bulge in Jungkook’s underwear.

“So big for noona, aren’t you, baby?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes. I am.”

Minki laughs, and it makes Jungkook blush again. “God, you’re so ... submissive. When you ... I didn’t think it was like this.”

“Told ... told you. Like to be a good boy.”

“Oh, cutie, you are such a good boy. Now, can you take off your clothes for me? I desperately want to see you naked.”

Jungkook fumbles with the pants around his knees and then pushes his boxers off. He knows better than to do what he’s about to do, but he sucks in his breath and takes the corset off from the front instead of loosening the laces first and sets it down on Dongho’s bed. He doesn’t bother unbuttoning the shirt, just pulling it up over his head. It leaves him in his socks and he blushes and curses and remembers Jimin telling him to always take those off first because it makes it less awkward.

Minki smiles and spins her finger in the air. “Turn around and then take off your socks. I wanna see your ass.”

Jungkook whines in embarrassment, but does as he’s told. When he straightens, Minki’s hands grip the back of his thighs and her mouth lands hot and wet on his tailbone.

“Goddamn you’re gorgeous,” she murmurs before sinking her teeth into his ass.

Jungkook’s knee almost collapses and he moans. He grips his hands in fists at his sides. Minki runs her hands up and down his waist and hips, sweeping them to the front of his thighs to dig her nails there. She bites and sucks her way down the muscles and to the curve of each asscheek where she starts licking instead, soft touches, wet and delicate, and Jungkook wants to feel that on his hole. He whimpers and fights the urge to grip himself, hold himself open, and beg. 

This is not about what he wants. It’s about what Minki wants.

And apparently what she wants to do is bite his thighs.

“N-noo-noona, noona.”

“What is it, baby?” she asks, muffled against the curve of his butt.

“Can’t ... need ... need to lie down. Can’t ...”

“Oh, are you going to fall over, baby?”

“M-might. Yeah. Feels good.”

She taps his butt twice. “Go ahead and lie down, on your front. Not done with your butt yet, baby.”

Jungkook whines and hurries to obey. Minki moves the soft blanket and Jungkook pouts.

“No, baby,” she says and tosses the blanket to Dongho’s bed. “That blanket is expensive. We can cuddle with it later. If you’re a good boy.”

Jungkook moans at her smirk and nods. “I’ll be good.” He lays flat, spreads his legs under her direction and then doesn’t know what to do with his hands. “Noona. Noona. Hands ... where ...”

Tapping his back, she says, “Right here. Can you hold your wrist for me?”

Jungkook almost dislocates his shoulder with how fast he moves. It makes her laugh, and he blushes in embarrassment. But the position is good, with his hands behind his back, gripping his own wrist. He’s just there for her. That’s all. He likes that a lot.

“You are such a good boy. You’ve been trained well.”

Jungkook nods against the bed and shifts his body, rubbing his dick against the sheets. “I’m good boy.”

“That means I don’t have to tell you not to come until I tell you to, right?”

“Won’t come, noona.”

She hums and then puts her mouth back on his thighs. She sucks hickys into the muscles, bites down and Jungkook gasps at the pain on such sensitive skin. She doesn’t relent, and it makes it hard to not rub against the bed for some pressure on his neglected dick. He really really wants her tongue on his ass instead, licks to his hole that won’t stop clenching, but she doesn’t want that. She doesn’t like that. When her tongue licks higher, teasing the curves of his ass, he can’t help but lift his hips with a whine. Well, a louder whine than the ones that are constantly falling from his throat.

“Don’t,” she says and gives him a spank.

It’s not hard at all but it startles him and he gasps, neck arching. He takes a deep breath and says, “Baby sorry.”

Minki keeps kissing up his ass, adding more bites and hickeys to the muscles and then slides all the way up with her tongue on his spine. She lays herself against him, thrusting against his ass lightly. He can feel the erection, but he bites his lip on saying any actual words. She doesn’t like it and the fact that she’s actually humping him and sighing in pleasure into his ear makes him feel so good, because that means she’s comfortable, she trusts him, she wants to come with him. And those thoughts have him wanting to come too, and he tries his best to keep his hips still.

“Feels good, baby,” she says and starts adding kisses and bites to his neck and shoulders. “Just letting noona use you, that’s a good boy.”

Jungkook whines. “Want ... want noona to feel good.”

“I do baby, I feel so good. But I really want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?”

Jungkook gasps. “Yes, please.”

“Turn over, cutie.” She sits up and smacks his ass one more time. “God, your ass looks pretty all covered in bites.”

Jungkook moans as he tries to roll over. “Want to see.”

Minki smiles and leans over him and kisses him. “I’ll take a picture once I’m done with you, okay?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, please. Yes.”

“Hands on my thighs.”

Jungkook slides them up her thighs, over the garters and under the skirt. He settles them with his fingers spread over the muscle and then stops and doesn’t move because he’s not allowed. Not yet.

Minki smiles at him. “Hi, baby,” she says and touches his lips. He licks at her fingers and she lets one dip into his mouth, pretty nails painted a baby blue.

“Hi, noona,” he says, slightly warbled since he’s trying to lick her finger too.

A second finger joins the first and she tilts her head. “You think I’m pretty, baby?”

Jungkook nods and gasps when the fingers dip further and press against his tongue. His mouth drops open and his eyes roll back. “So ... like noona so much. Hair and skin and clothes and--” Jungkook loses control of his hips and thrusts up against where she is sitting on his waist. His eyes go wide and he says, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Noona, sorry.”

Minki bites her lip and shifts up, away from his erection on her ass, and he pouts and says, sorry again and then again. “Baby didn’t ... didn’t mean to move without you telling me to.”

Minki laughs and then cups his cheek and their eyes meet, and Jungkook suddenly understands why she looked so upset even as he apologized. Minki doesn’t like being fucked, not ... not like that, not like she’s a boy and Jungkook had tried to fuck up, like ... like he was topping her, but that isn’t what he wanted at all! He ...

“Noona, sorry,” Jungkook whispers. “I won’t move again. I’ll be a good boy.”

Minki kisses him softly. “Thank you,” she whispers, and then lets him suck on her fingers again. Jungkook wants to move. He really does, instead he grips tighter against her thighs. God, she’s beautiful. The way the lingerie looks against her skin, the sheen of light on her skin, the fall of hair down her shoulders. Jungkook wants to touch her until she comes. Want to just make her feel so good.

“You’ve been so good,” Minki whispers. “Want to give you a treat.”

Jungkook nods. “Want ... want to come.”

“Man, maybe you haven’t been trained very well if you’re ready to come without barely anything.”

“I won’t come,” he says, trying to stay clear with his words. “Want to, but w-won’t. Please.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Minki shifts above him and lays her body flat against his, and his hands slip to her ass, under the skirt and he grips tight with a moan. Minki rubs against him again, her eyes shutting as she sighs softly. “I’m going to suck on your dick, cutie. Is that okay?”

“Noona, please!”

Minki kisses him and then slides down his body. She stops to suck on his nipples and Jungkook moans loud and long at the feeling of teeth on his muscles. More teeth, more bites. But she’s rubbing against his thigh, rubbing herself against him to feel good.

God, it’s too much. It’s too ... slow.

Slow. Fuck. He doesn’t do well with slow. He does well with fast even if he’s being teased through most of it. But Minki, like she said, isn’t doing much and he wants to come all over her. The bites get stronger down his stomach and then her warm mouth is against the shaft of his dick and she’s licking down to the base. She growls, the sound low and the vibrations on his skin have him whining. He twitches, splattering precome all over his stomach and she hums in appreciation.

“Con...condom ... fuck, noona ...”

Minki lifts her head and huffs. “I ... shit, really?”

Jungkook nods and tries to breathe and be coherent. “I ... I ... I mean, shit, Hoseok and I fuck a lot, and he fucks Jackson and who knows who--”

“You’re right. That slut. But fuck, I don’t want to get up.” She sighs against and then smacks his dick and he whines. “I guess I’ll take one of Dongho’s. They might be big enough for this thing.”

Jungkook half whines and half laughs.

“Don’t move, baby. I’ll be back in two seconds. Actually, stroke your dick for noona. Let me watch.”

Jungkook gasps and his hand curls around his shaft and he strokes up and down, fast and ready to come as more precome splatters onto his skin.

“Slow down, and you aren’t watching me,” Minki says and pinches his nipple roughly.

His eyes fly open and go straight to her where she stands by the bed. He can’t see up the skirt, but still looks at how pretty it falls against her thighs, how pretty the top is against her chest. 

“Pretty. Noona is so pretty.”

Minki smiles and touches his lips, lets him suck her fingers again from above and Jungkook does so with enthusiasm, keeping his strokes on his dick slow and sucking and licking fast and hard.

“That’s enough. Hands on your thighs.”

Jungkook whimpers as he lets his dick fall. But he obeys. He gets a soft tap to his lips and then Minki turns to Dongho’s dresser and opens the second drawer. She isn’t gone long and climbs back over him, straddling his thighs and sitting on his hands. She puts the condom on his stomach and then grips his dick and strokes him. Jungkook moans, trying not to buck into the touch.

“Jungkook,” she says, whispers, voice soft and firm.

Jungkook looks at her, really looks at her, and she’s smiling, and he smiles back, and she says, “Fuck, thank you so much.”

Jungkook doesn’t really get why he’s being thanked, but he nods and says, “Noona, please. Please.”

She rolls her eyes, the soft moment ruined, and then leans back over him for another deep kiss. And she rubs herself against him again, more firmly, not trying to hide that she’s getting her own pleasure by rubbing against his thigh. The skirt catches on his fingers and he wants to touch her, but he doesn’t, not until she says he can. They kiss, wet and messy, messier and messier, and spit drips down his chin. When she yanks herself away, he’s still trying to kiss air.

She shifts down his body and rips open the condom with a growl. Jungkook whines when she puts it on and grips the base of his dick.

Thank god, she doesn’t tease and Jungkook cries out when she starts sucking on him. Yeah, it doesn’t feel as good through the condom, but with all the slow teasing, it isn’t going to matter. Jungkook wants to come.

Minki takes his wrists and lifts his hands to put them in her hair and he gasps and stries not to pull but it feels so so good, and he tries not to fuck into her mouth. Her hands are on his hips, holding him down, holding herself up, and Jungkook can see her hips moving against the bed. She’s getting herself off while she sucks on him, and Jungkook moans. Fuck, he ... he can’t stop himself from twisting his hips at the same pace as she does her own. And she’s fucking down onto his dick with wet moans and licks and--

\--and then she has him all the way down her throat, gagging and her hips jolting. Then her mouth opens and she lets him fall from her mouth as her body shakes and she buries her face against his thigh, biting down as she whines through her orgasm.

Jungkook softens his touches, running his hand on her head and then down her neck.

“Noona,” Jungkook whispers. Whines. Okay. He whines, but his dick is throbbing and her mouth is right there.

Her laugh is breathless and she licks at him, making a face at the condom, but using a hand to stroke him.

“You can come, baby. You did such a good job for noona.”

Jungkook whines and fucks up into her hand.

“You wanna come, wanna stroke yourself and let noona watch you come.”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, yes.” She lets go and Jungkook takes over, stroking fast and quick, keeping his eyes on her. She does watch, not his face, thank god, but his dick, she’s licking her lips and then ...

“Want you to come in my throat, want to choke on your release. I want to feel it gag me and I want to cough and spit and let it cover my face and drip down my chin. Messy. I want to see you messy with spit and come and--”

Jungkook comes, because he definitely wants that too. All of that. And he comes long and hard into the condom. He isn’t even done before Minki is crawling back up to his mouth and kissing him and says, “Want to share the load with you, in your mouth.”

Jungkook really wants that and he moans and puts his hand on the back of her head and kisses her deeper. Their kisses are heavy and then they slow. It takes Jungkook a long time to realize that the wet feel on his thigh is her own come from her own orgasm and fuck, he wants to lick it up.

When their kiss softens and Minki licks at his lips and mouth, Jungkook finally manages to ask, “Good?” He hopes that Minki understands what he means. Not that he’s good, but that she’s okay. That this was okay. He hopes ... well, just because someone comes doesn’t mean it was perfect.

Minki pushes hair off his forehead and kisses his nose and then his cheeks and then his lips. “So good, cutie. So good. Thank you so much.”

Jungkook smiles and nods. “Can we cuddle with the blanket now?”

Minki laughs. “Jeon Jungkook, do you like me for my blanket?”

Jungkook bites his lip. “Um ... no?”

She shoves him and rolls off him to stand up. “Brat.”

Jungkook laughs.

“I’m going to go clean up.”

Jungkook watches her sashay away, the skirt has ridden up over her ass and there are red marks on it from Jungkook’s fingers. Oops.

When she’s done cleaning up, he goes into the bathroom to do the same, throwing the condom away and wiping up the come from his leg. There are bites and hickeys all over his neck and chest and when he twists he can see darker ones on his ass. Fuck. They all kind of sting all of a sudden.

“You promised me pictures,” Jungkook says as he comes back into the room.

Minki is laying in her bed, wearing just a big t-shirt and there are sweats and a t-shirt for him. She laughs. “Okay.” She takes his phone and snaps pictures of his ass and chest. “Are you going to send them to Professor Kim?”

“No, I can’t send him pictures. It’s too risky. But I probably will show him if I can see him again.”

“I’m sure if you sent them to Seokjin--”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Nope. That is definitely not happening.”

Minki laughs. “All right, get dressed and turn off the light and then come and cuddle with the blanket that you like more than me.”

Jungkook grins. It’s not really his fault. It’s a really nice blanket.


	16. Lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is again doing things I did not expect. But none of it is bad, so no worries.
> 
> I also went nerdy with Teacher!Namjoon because I like him and I want to teach an English class like this. So maybe one day ... this will be my curriculum.
> 
> Fuck, it's already so long. Dear Self: stop trying to write short stories. Stop deluding yourself, bro.
> 
>  **AGAIN** : I do not know when I am going to update again. I work 40+ hours a week, and I am going through some major massive emotional personal problems. It could be a couple weeks, it could be a month. I am also moving soon, so that is going to take some time away from writing.
> 
> **EDIT: Even after extensively editing this three times, I noticed two times where I misgendered Yoongi. If you notice any more, please let me know. I'm going to go through it an edit it one more time.**

**Week 14: Tuesday**  
Jungkook staggers into English class with only three minutes to spare. Professor Kim smiles at him, and Jungkook lifts his hand in a half wave.

“ _Are you tired?_ ”

Jungkook glances at Minki, where she sits at her seat, and gulps at the smirk on her face. “ _Y-yes, late studying and dance and--_ ”

Minki snorts and makes Jungkook blush as he sits hard at his desk.

Professor Kim lifts a dreaded Eyebrow at him, and he squirms under both of their attention. 

Then Seulgi makes it worse by turning in her seat and saying, “ _Studying? That’s not what I heard you were doing._ ”

“Oh god,” Jungkook gasps and hides behind his hands. Minki laughs at him and runs her hand through his hair, and Professor Kim glares at her for a moment before clearing his throat and turning to move behind his desk.

“Heard about your dick,” Seulgi whispers.

Jungkook chokes and says, “Minki!”

Minki leans her chin on a hand and smiles. “What? I don’t have a lot of girlfriends, and Seulgi and I trade sex stories.”

Jungkook groans. “Oh, god.”

His phone buzzes with a text, and he takes it from his pocket to turn it on silent, and then gulps at the message.

**Daddy Dimples: _... bad boy_**

He wants to reply to it, but Professor Kim is starting class. Still, he does it anyway, despite the glare he gets from him.

_Not bad. I did just what my noona told me to. I was a good boy for her._

He knows that Professor Kim won’t be able to look at it now until after class and it makes him smirk. Until he looks up to see an Eyebrow lifted toward him again.

“Jungkook-shi?”

“ _Sorry, sir,_ ” he says and hastily puts his phone in his bag.

Professor Kim takes a deep breath and then tosses the roll sheet onto his desk and picks up their last homework assignments from Thursday to pass them back.

“ _Today is what I am going to call a planning session for the last two weeks of class. There are only two weeks left, but a lot of work for you all to do. Thursday is your final essay test that will be about Emma, next Tuesday is your final exam, and next Thursday your final paper is due. Yes, it is a lot. Yes, you can do it. Well, you have to do it._ ” He smiles that evil smile of his.

He hands Jungkook his last assignment and Jungkook grins at the almost perfect score at the top. He’d missed a “the” in one of his sentences. Fuck English Articles.

“ _Today’s class will be divided into three parts, one about each final assignment due. First, the essay test on Emma. If you’ve been paying attention, you’ll notice that the homework assignments all have a common theme. That theme is what the essay test will be on. No, I’m not going to tell you what that theme is. Hopefully, you’ve kept all four of those assignments. If you need a few points of extra credit, you can rewrite these assignments with my corrections and turn them in on Thursday before the test._ ” Professor Kim goes back to his desk and picks up a package of blue notecards. The small size. He starts passing them out. “ _Since I am going to require at least two quotes from the show in your essay, you may use a notecard to copy them down on. You can also put anything else you want to on this notecard. It will be the only thing besides paper and a pen that will be allowed on your desk during the exam. You have twenty minutes to start doing that now. In twenty minutes, we will start discussing the final exam._ ”

Jungkook takes out the other three homework assignments from his folder and spreads them on his desk. Most of the questions are about Emma and about how Emma interacts with the different characters. But that isn’t really a theme? Or is it?

Jungkook uses an orange pen, one he doesn’t usually write with since it’s hard to see against white paper, and he starts circling anything he can think of that will tie them all together. He has the cap of his pen in his mouth when he remembers what Seokjin-hyung said about Professor Kim watching him. Sure enough, when Jungkook looks up, he’s being stared at. Professor Kim looks away and starts on a circuit around the classroom.

Smiling, Jungkook goes back to work, mindful of how often he chews on the end of his pen. The only thing he can even see as a connection is Emma’s behavior. So he focuses on that. On a clean piece of paper he writes down how she behaves and interacts with the other characters, and then adds the few quotes from both his assignments and when he was taking notes while watching the show. He doesn’t know what to write on his notecard. But he’ll use this new page of notes to narrow it down.

An actual timer goes off, startling half of the class, and Jungkook jolts hard enough that his pens go flying off his desk.

Minki giggles at him, but helps him gather them up.

“ _The final exam,_ ” Professor Kim says. “ _Let me preface this with saying that I think this is pointless. You’ve all shown that you’ve improved with your English, but the college makes me give you one of these. It is going to be a multiple choice and reading test. There will be four sections. Take notes and you won’t have any problem at all passing it. It should not take you more than half the class_.”

Jungkook flips to another new page in his notebook and titles it “ _Final Exam Review_ ”. Professor Kim talks for twenty minutes straight, writing topics and examples up on the board. He ignores students who put their hands up to ask questions. Jungkook does his best to pay attention and write as many notes as possible, but it’s hard, because he already knows all these grammar rules and he already understands what will be expected during the reading portion.

So it’s not really his fault when he stops writing and just looks at Professor Kim. He’s dressed so sexy today, like most days. He’s wearing white pants that cling to his thighs, and god, his dick is probably straining against briefs. Briefs, not boxers, not in those tight slacks. And the dark green button down he is wearing is looser than normal, just teasing at the broad shoulders and muscles underneath. And the collar is open offering glimpses of his neck. The colors don’t quite match with his purple hair, but it’s not like Professor Kim could look anything but amazing. He has in black square earrings, a matching necklace of cubes, and thick, black rimmed glasses. And boots. He’s wearing these thick heeled black boots that make him taller and fuck, Jungkook cuts off a fantasy of him laying on the floor of the room with Namjoon stepping on him with those boots. Stepping on his dick. Maybe while he’s coming. Definitely licking the boots clean.

Fuck, and now his dick is hard, and with the way that Minki is smiling at him, she noticed.

He blushes and tries to sink lower in his seat, but that means his crotch is further out from under the desk and that is not okay because it’s not like the sweatpants he’s wearing can do anything to hide that he’s desperately hot and hard for his teacher.

“ _And, finally, your final paper,_ ” Professor Kim says while erasing the board of his notes on the final exam.

Jungkook curses because he hadn’t written any of that down. But it’s fine. He’s good at English. He already understands. He opens to a new page.

“ _If you will remember from the first day of class, you are going to watch your own movie in English and compare it with one of the ones we watched in class. By compare, I mean, compare it based on the characters, the main theme, the situation, the story line. Do not talk about box office success or how cool the graphics are. Use the questions I asked you in class while we watched the movie to help you understand what I want you to talk about. Use those as examples as to how to write this paper. Three typed pages. Not two and a half, not two and three quarters. You have to have three full pages. Yes, you are allowed to watch the same movie as one of your classmates, if you want to watch them together, but you are not allowed to work together or write about the same topic. Now, here’s the fun part._ ” He smiles and Jungkook knows for a fact that it isn’t going to be fun. “ _Writing software automatically checks your grammar, right? Well, that means you’re going to turn in a handwritten rough draft to me on Thursday. After you type your essay, then you will email it to me. That is due on Friday, the day after the last day of class. You will have all day on Thursday in class to type your essay so make sure you bring your laptop that day. I also want an outline of your paper, handwritten, and turned in to me on Tuesday before your exam, so I can make sure you are on the right track with what you’re going to write about. Now, you have the rest of class to start generating ideas for this final paper. I will use the last five minutes of class to answer any questions you have, or, as always, you can email them to me because I have more time to type a response. Get to work._ ”

Jungkook opens to another blank page in his notebook and writes “Final Paper Notes.” He writes the prompt from the board first and then thinks. He’s been thinking about what to watch since Namjoon gave him a preview of it.

He definitely wants to write about _Dr. Strange_ , just because that’s his favorite movie in the entire world, except for possibly the first _Iron Man_ movie. He’s tempted to just do that and compare two superhero movies, but he’s better than that, and he knows it.

Jungkook pouts at his paper and taps his pen on it a few times. He wants to do well on this paper, and by well, he doesn’t mean just get a good grade. He wants Professor Kim to like his paper and to read it and ... well, he was impressed by his essay once, so he wants to impress Professor Kim again. His grade isn’t nearly as important.

He bites his lip against a gasp and suddenly just knows what to write about.

A few weeks ago, Taehyung and Yoongi were in a deep discussion about LGTBQ in literature and how even with all the advances in rights and visibility, it was still being erased. Yoongi mentioned Oscar Wilde and _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ , and how the publishers made Wilde change the story because it was deemed too homoerotic or whatever even though by today’s standards it was nothing of the sort. Jungkook hasn’t read the story or seen the movie, but Yoongi talked about the plot and how the movie adaptions of it were pretty shit, but hey, even a shit adaptation was good enough for this paper, he thinks, so he writes that down. He wants to take out his phone and text Yoongi right now to ask for their opinion, but he knows that Professor Kim won’t let him, so he just writes down what he remembers from Yoongi talking about it, about how Dorian made a deal to stay young while a picture of him grew old and decrepit. He adds what little notes he can on how that connects to nihilism and existentialism and how nothing in life really matters.

During the last few minutes of class, while Professor Kim is answering some questions, Jungkook tries not to squirm, because he’s so eager to start writing this. He’s actually excited about it.

He raises his hand.

“ _Yes, Jungkook-shi?_ ”

“ _What if I can’t find the movie I want to watch?_ ”

“ _A good question. If you are having trouble finding the movie you want to watch, email me, and I’ll figure something out._ ”

Jungkook smiles at him. “ _Thank you._ ”

“ _So homework. Because I know most of you will wait until the last minute_ ,” he actually glares at Minki this time and she smiles right back at him, “ _I am going to require that you watch your movie before Thursday. I want, as always, a list of words that you don’t understand, and then a summary of your movie. The summary will consist of four things: the name of the movie, the director, the main characters and the actors who portray them, and then the plotline. If this isn’t at least half a page, then it isn’t going to be long enough. On Tuesday, I will require an outline of your final paper. Your outline will be your main point and at least three ways that you are going to compare the two movies. Please write in complete sentences. I will look at them while you are doing your final exam and give them back to you when you’re done, so you can make sure you are on the right track for your paper. Also, if you want some extra credit, you can revise your four Emma essays and turn them in on Thursday. Not just one or two, but all four. On Thursday, you will have time to start your final paper outline after you write your Emma exam, so be prepared to do that. You will not be allowed to leave early like I usually allow you to. If you have questions about the final paper, I will be available after your exam to answer them. You’re dismissed._ ”

“What movie are you going to choose?” Seulgi asks and flips Jungkook’s notebook so she can see. “Ugh, I swear you’re the only one that actually writes their notes in English.”

“Sometimes I do,” Minki says.

“I’m going to watch _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ ,” Jungkook says, “because it’s about nihilism like in _Dr. Strange_.”

Seulgi makes a face. “Wow. You are such a nerd.”

Jungkook sticks his tongue out at her. “Bite me.”

“I’m not sure if I can now, since Dongho is probably my boyfriend.”

Jungkook blushes. “Shut up. Not what I meant.” He takes his notebook back and organizes everything into his bag.

“Are you going to help me study for this test on Thursday?” Minki asks.

“That’s what you said yesterday and how much studying did we get done?”

Minki smiles. “Oh, baby, I think I studied you a whole lot.”

Jungkook whines, spins around and heads out of the room, calling a goodbye to Professor Kim.

“Email me about the movie if you need to,” he says.

“I will!”

The girls follow him out of the room and then out of the building and into the cold. It’s December now, and Jungkook hates winter. He wraps his fluffy scarf (a gift from Yoongi who likes soft things) around his neck as they head for the dorms.

“Help me,” Minki says and bumps him with her shoulder.

“No,” Jungkook says. “You get distracted too easily.”

“Well, it’s not my fault that you’re gorgeous and you pout a lot when you're studying and you are just asking to be kissed.”

Jungkook pouts, and then bites his lips when the girls laugh at him.

“I promise we’ll work on English homework,” Minki says. “I know you have to dance a ton tomorrow, and I know that you like to do your English work right after class, so let’s do it.”

Jungkook looks over at her and says, “Fine. But we’re going to the library.”

Minki smiles and Jungkook grumbles at her for giving in. It’s easy to when she’s so pretty and so insistent.

When they get to the library and find an empty table all the way on the third floor (lots of students are studying this close to the end of the year), Jungkook takes out his phone.

Oh, right. He’d sent Namjoon a message.

**Daddy Dimples: _I’m not sure if you want to know how many spankings you’re up to now, bunny_**

_But I was good!_

**Daddy Dimples: _Maybe for Minki-shi, you were good. But for me. Texting during class, not paying attention during class, getting a boner during class, yes, I saw that, ... care to share why?_**

Jungkook bites his lip against a blush and says, _No. I’m at the library working on all the English homework our devil of a professor assigns. I swear he’s sadistic or something._

**Daddy Dimples: _And there’s another spanking._**

Minki smacks his arm. “Stop texting your lover and pay attention to us.”

“I thought you were his lover,” Seulgi says.

“Ah, no. Not ... well ...”

Jungkook grumbles. “Shut up. Both of you. Look. Phone away. Let’s just study, please.”

“I swear I hate Professor Kim,” Seulgi says. “If he wasn’t so fucking hot, I would have dropped this class when Suran did.”

°----------°

The test on Thursday is brutal. Even with Jungkook’s entire notecard, front and back, full of tiny printed notes, he doesn’t feel like it was enough or that their previous essays had anything to do with the question they are answering.

_”Emma is considered a comedy of manners, a comedy that satirizes behavior in a particular social group, especially the upper classes. Pick one Korean movie or TV show that can be considered a comedy of manners and compare it to Emma.”_

Professor Kim is nice, sort of, because he writes “comedy of manners” and “satirizes” in Korean too, but fuck. This is hard. But at least Jungkook has seen enough Korean dramas to pick one. He thinks that most Korean dramas can be considered a comedy of manners. He picks _What’s Wrong with Secretary Kim?_ because Park Seojoon is hot, and he and Jimin binge-watched that a couple weeks ago. He’s pretty sure everyone else is going to write about _Parasite_ or _Itaewon Class_. Jungkook has no idea how to “ _compare it to Emma_ ” ... how the hell is he going to do that?

He figures the clue is in the definition: the behavior of the upper class. Emma is definitely considered upper class, and the way she treats those lower than her, well, it is kind of the same way that Lee YoungJoon treats other people.

It’s probably the hardest essay he’s ever written, and it doesn’t help that he seems to forget English. But at least this one is difficult because it’s difficult not because he forgot about it and didn’t prepare.

After he is done, he works on the introduction for his final paper, trying to find a proper way to introduce both Dr. Strange and The Picture of Dorian Gray and explain how they both relate to nihilism. He had watched The Picture of Dorian Gray the night before (he’d found a version of it on Netflix), taking notes as he was required, but it had been hard to write a summary on it like Professor Kim required. He is definitely going to have to watch it again before he writes his final paper.

After class, luckily (or not luckily, Jungkook isn’t sure because, well orgasms are always nice), Minki has to finish a very important paper for one of her fashion courses, so he doesn’t have to worry about that distraction (but also, no orgasm).

Or not one from her.

When he arrives at his dorm, he is alone, and he sends a text to Jimin asking where he is. He does not get a response from him or Taehyung, which means they are probably at Yoongi’s doing things he doesn’t need to know about.

All that matters is that he’s alone.

He calls Namjoon.

“Hi, bunny.”

“Hi. That test sucked balls. Make me feel better.”

Namjoon laughs. “I can’t right now.”

“Hi, bunny!” he hears Seokjin yell in the background.

Jungkook pouts. “Hyung.”

“Don’t pout at me, and yes, I know you are pouting even if I can’t see your pretty face.”

Jungkook sighs. “I’m just alone and I wanted to talk to you and wanted you to tell me to ... touch myself, and ...”

“You don’t need me to tell you to do that,” Namjoon says.

“I know, but it’s ... it’s better. I want to be good.”

“Where’s Minki?”

“Writing a paper.”

“So I'm just your second choice?”

“No, hyung,” Jungkook says. “Minki-noona is a distraction. Hoseok-hyung is my second choice. You’re ... you’re always the best.”

He blushes and tries not to whine when Namjoon coos at him.

“How about this?” Namjoon says. “I will call you in ... let’s say twenty minutes. In those twenty minutes I want you to tease yourself. You’re not allowed to touch your dick, but you can do almost anything else. You can finger yourself, you can hump a pillow, you can suck on your fingers. Whatever you want, but your hands stay off your dick. Understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy. When I call you in twenty minutes, you’ll be allowed to come, okay?”

“Yes. Thank-thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome.” Namjoon hangs up.

Jungkook whines and tosses his phone to the bed. Twenty minutes, and he’s already hard as a rock. He could probably come twice in twenty minutes. Maybe three times. But Daddy says not to. So he won’t. He remembers to lock the connecting door between their dorms and locks the main door too. For good measure, he pulls Jimin’s bed in front of the door. Just in case.

And then he strips down. Naked. He feels embarrassed and vulnerable, so he puts on the soft pink hoody from Seokjin and bites his lip as half a plan forms in his head. It’s a good plan. Kind of risky, but he likes it. Seokjin did buy him those tights and panties after all.

He wears the black pair of panties, the soft ones with lace only at the band. They cup his dick rather nicely and stretch with it as he gets hard in anticipation. He pulls on black knee-high socks that have a cute little heart sewn on the side. And then he takes pictures of himself, tries to make them sexy, but he probably fails because of how much he’s blushing and how awkward he feels.

And then ... well, why stop there?

He tries to find the best angle for his phone, putting it on his table and making sure it’s secure before recording himself. At this point, it’s going to be a fifteen minute video, but ... he moans, and lays on his back, legs spread. He looks behind him, at the camera and at the way the length of his body is almost perfectly centered. It’s close enough for what he wants, and he starts by rubbing his dick through the panties before remembering that he isn't allowed to touch, not there. His dick is so hard anyway.

He teases his thighs first, pushing his fingers into the hickeys and bruises that Minki left. The pain feels good, and he tries not to moan too loudly. He drags his nails over the muscles, bending his knees and then lifting his feet to show off the pretty socks. He uses the heel of a foot to tease his dick. He wasn’t told he couldn’t touch his dick with his foot.

But it feels strange, so he doesn’t do it for long. He teases his stomach instead, with nails and and fingers and pinches, leaving red marks as he goes higher. He hitches up the sweater, bunching it around his neck, and teases his nipples. He can almost hear Namjoon telling him to suck on his fingers, so he tilts his head back and puts two in his mouth and sucks on them and licks them, covers them in spit and then puts the wet fingers on his nipples, slips them over the hardened bud and moans.

God, was that loud? It was loud.

Jungkook flushes, but keeps his wet fingers on his nipple and sucks on two fingers of his other hand. He jolts at the pleasure that comes from tugging at his nipple, almost pinching it, his mouth opening in a gasp.

“So ... sensitive. Feels so good,” he whispers, and whines when he realizes he said it out loud. He switches hands, wet fingers on his nipple and two fingers in his mouth. He does this over and over until his dick is twitching from the zaps of pleasure on his skin. He wants to touch himself, he wants to come so badly.

“Wanna come, please, Daddy.”

His hand drifts down his stomach. Just a small touch, just one to rub his dick, but fuck, he can’t, he has to be good. But, god, he wants some stimulation on his dick. Just a little bit.

What did Daddy say he could do? Finger himself? But that is always awkward, he doesn’t like the way it hurts his wrist when he has to do it himself.

Hump a pillow? Oh, god ... he’s never done that before. He stops teasing his nipples and looks upside down at the camera, biting his lower lip, and then he grins. Yeah, he can do that, and keep filming. He notes with surprise that it’s been ten minutes since he started the video. Daddy is going to call him soon. He can’t wait.

He turns on his stomach and rubs against the bed for a moment, moaning at the sudden pressure on his dick. But he’ll get off fast if he keeps doing this. He forces himself up to his knees and shivers when the soft sweater brushes over his skin. It feels so good, so soft, and he rubs his hands over the top of it so it rubs against his budded nipples and stomach.

Pulling the sweater up, he checks his phone and makes sure everything can still be seen on the camera. It looks okay, and he grabs a pillow and puts it between his legs. He isn’t really sure how to do this, but he holds the pillow and rubs his dick against it and the sweater falls and he grumbles at that. He lifts the sweater again, this time biting the hem to keep it up and keep his dick visible. He rubs against the pillow a few more times, sighing in pleasure at how it feels. It’s not as mind numbing pleasurable as it would be if he could get his hand on himself, but he likes it. Likes how soft everything is. The black panties feel so soft on his dick.

But he wants Daddy to see, to see his dick, so he dips his fingers into the band and pushes them down so his dick bounces free. He hooks the panties under his balls and hisses at the small pain that dulls to a throb and then he thrusts, his dick bouncing in the air.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Jungkook whispers and can see how precome is pooling from his dick. He grabs his pillow again, rubs against it, rubs up on the soft fabric and whimpers when his balls tighten. Almost immediately, there’s a wet spot on the gray pillowcase.

“Feels good. Feels so good.” He rubs faster against the pillow, looking up at the camera to watch the way the swollen head of his dick peeks over the top of the pillow. He pushes it down and changes his thrusts so he can see more of it and he whines at the feeling of the soft fabric on more of his length. His balls are so tight, his body is shaking, and he’s sweating now in the sweater, but fuck, he’s going to come.

“Gonna come. I need ... wanna come. So tight. Feel myself clenching. Wanna be fucked so bad, Daddy, please.”

Jungkook doesn’t care how embarrassing it is anymore. Or how muffled the words are because he still has the sweater in his teeth. He keeps talking, keeps whimpering, and he is sure he better stop or he’s going to come and he’s not allowed!

The phone ringing startles him from the brink of pleasure and he stops everything and falls forward to answer the call. Facetime, thank god.

“Daddy,” Jungkook moans. “Daddy, please.” He keeps humping the bed.

Namjoon smiles at him. “Hi, bunny.”

“Daddy. Come, want to come.”

“No, bun. Show me what you’re doing first. Show me and then you can come.”

Jungkook whines and tries his best to set the phone back the way it was. The shot is crooked now, but he can see, Daddy can see him. He pulls the sweater back to his mouth, biting on the spot wet with his drool, and he hears Daddy curse.

Jungkook bunches the pillow up again and thrusts faster. “Not touching,” he mumbles. “Come ... wanna come.”

“Wow, bunny, you look so pretty in that sweater and those panties. Are those socks?”

Jungkook whines and tries to lift his foot to show the pretty socks.

“Wow. Fuck. Fuck, baby. You look so, so pretty. You did so good for Daddy, too. So good at not touching your dick like I told you. Go ahead and come. You were so good, such a good boy. And good boys get to come.”

“Thanks, you thank you Daddy, so good. I tried so hard.”

Jungkook speeds up and fucks into the pillow faster, it’s harder to see, harder for Namjoon to see, but Jungkook is too far gone to care. He’s been right on that edge of an orgasm for too long and he topples himself over the edge and dirties the pillow with his come, moaning and shaking through his orgasm. He falls forward, the hips on the pillow, and he doesn’t stop moving, humping the pillow while his body jerks.

“Such a good boy,” he hears dimly through the rush of orgasm haze.

“Daddy. Want Daddy. Wanna be fucked so bad.”

“Soon, love. Soon.”

Jungkook’s breath hitches at the pet name that he’s sure Namjoon didn’t realize he said. He whines and pulls at the bedsheet and rubs his sensitive dick on the pillow.

“Can you move yet, bunny? Can you get up?”

“Don’t wanna,” Jungkook mumbles. “Want cuddles.”

“I know, bunny. I want to hold you so badly. It’s only a couple more weeks.”

“I know, but I'm ... I’m ... I miss you.”

“Yeah, I miss you too.”

Jungkook’s orgasm haze is fading and he’s lying in his own mess of come and his pillowcase is gross, and probably his sheets. But he forces himself up, forces himself to wipe the come from his body before covering his dick with the panties. He pulls the case off his pillow with a face and then wads it up and tosses it on the floor. He can change the sheets tomorrow. The pillow got most of it anyway.

He blushes when Namjoon asks to see his socks and panties and sweater and Jungkook almost tells him about the video, but he’ll keep it as a surprise for when they can meet.

He doesn’t bother changing his clothes. Everything still feels soft and warm, so he buries under his blanket (wishes he had been able to steal Minki’s yellow blanket) and pulls the phone close to his face to keep talking to Namjoon.

“Hi, bunny.”

Jungkook swallows around a tightness in his throat. “H-hi, D-daddy.”

“Oh, bunny, don’t cry.”

But Jungkook blinks and he does. “C-can’t help it. M-miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“Only two more weeks.”

“Yeah. As soon as the semester is over. Well, technically, I probably shouldn’t at all while you’re still in school, but since you won’t be my student, then it should be okay. It will be okay. I can teach at another college if I have to. Or hell, I can do private tutoring. Lord knows that pays more.”

Jungkook smiles and his heart aches. These aren’t really words and reassurances of someone who is just hanging around for a fuck. Namjoon actually wants to date him. Be seen in public with him.

_Love._

Jungkook buries half his face into the sweater and makes a content sound. “Want all that. Wanna go out with you.”

“We’re going to a museum, remember? Our first date in public.”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. And then to the beach.”

“When it’s warmer, god, you want to go to the beach in January?”

Jungkook giggles. “Or just ... to the Han River. Take a walk. Like a Korean drama date.”

Namjoon smiles softly at him. “We’ll definitely do that. What else?”

“Besides sex?” Jungkook says.

Namjoon snorts. “Yes, bun, besides sex.”

Jungkook thinks back to his date at the symphony and then smiles and says, “You can take me to the ballet, or to contemporary dance showcases. Jimin is going to be in them soon if he can work his way up in his major.”

“We’ll go to all of them. And an opera. Operas are wonderful.”

“And horror movies.”

“No.”

Jungkook laughs. “Yes. We can watch them at your place and snuggle under blankets in the dark.”

“I can do that. But just for you.”

“Skydiving?”

“Fuck no. But don’t worry. I will do everything I can to see you as often as I can even before we can go on a date. That reminds me. When is your dance tryout?”

“The week after classes end,” Jungkook says. “On that Wednesday. And then ...” he bites his lip. “I have to go home for Christmas and the New Year.”

Namjoon nods. “Yeah. I’ll be visiting my parents, too. But you’re coming back to school in February?”

“Yeah. I’ll be in my second year. I have a couple more general classes to take and then mostly dance classes. I’m taking Professor Kim’s Criminal Investigation History course to meet my history requirement.”

“Jaejoong-hyung’s not as tough as his husband, but he can be almost as tough as me.”

“Professor Jung is tougher than you? Fuck, I’m glad I'm not a law student.”

Namjoon laughs. “Yeah, but the difference is, his students usually like him.”

“Your students like you.”

He lifts an eyebrow and Jungkook blushes. “Okay, so some of them like you.”

“Speaking of,” he says with a sigh. “I better go so I can start grading your essays from today. It was hard, yeah?”

“The hardest thing you’ve ever assigned.”

“I did it on purpose. Can you figure out why?”

Jungkook thinks about it and then smiles, “Because of our final paper. You had us compare two movies and you’ll tell us how to do better on our paper.”

“Good boy,” Namjoon says.

Jungkook grins. “You are a really good teacher.”

“Thanks, bun. I try my best.”

“Thank you. I needed ... this. I need you. I just ... sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“It’s okay, bunny. You can call me whenever you want to for whatever you want to. Kiss?”

Jungkook giggles and puckers his lips in a kiss. Namjoon returns the gesture and they say goodbye.

Jungkook pouts at his phone until the door unlocks and stops against the bed, and Jimin is yelling at him as to why he can’t get in, but Jungkook is still in panties and the sweater, so he pretends to be asleep and that lasts until Jimin jumps on the bed and digs his fingers in his side and then starts yelling when he realizes what Jungkook is wearing.

Pinning Jimin down to stop him from tickling him only works until Jungkook realizes that it’s turning Jimin on. So he huffs in disgust and climbs out of bed and puts sweatpants on.

Over the panties.

“Well, I guess I need another orgasm,” Jimin whines and tries to climb into Yoongi’s lap.

Jungkook takes a very deep breath, sits at his desk and puts in his headphones to drown them out. He can’t be mad. He could have changed out of the panties. But they’re soft, and he’s still feeling vulnerable and lonely, so he’s going to wear what he wants.

°----------°

 **Friday**  
Jungkook is focused on his laptop, staring at the words on the screen, making sure that his essay for his History of Movement class makes sense. He has to give his final presentation on the Rond de Jambe and turn in his paper and make sure it all makes sense and this class has been so fucking abstract anyway that he thinks that he’s trying too hard. He probably is trying too hard.

He jumps hard, hitting his knee on his desk when hands land firmly on his shoulders and Jimin’s voice shouts his name above the music in his ears.

Jimin rips an earbud from his ear. “Dude. We’re going to dinner. And you’re coming with us and then we’re going clubbing and you are not going to complain. It’s Yoongi’s last performance of the year and you are not going to miss it like you missed the one last month because you were doing homework.”

“But I have ...”

Jimin grabs his chair and yanks him away from his laptop. Taehyung leans over, saves his work and closes his laptop.

And then Yoongi sits in his lap, and Jungkook has to wrap his arms around them to keep them from toppling right onto the floor.

Jungkook whines.

Yoongi shifts in his lap until they are straddling it with their feet on Jungkook’s knees, and Jungkook is definitely the only thing keeping them from falling, and they put their arms around Jungkook’s neck. “You’re working so hard, bunny,” they say and then kiss him. A quick peck and then a slightly deeper kiss.

Jimin growls a “Fuck, that’s hot,” and Jungkook blushes and ducks his head.

Yoongi grips Jungkook’s chin with their long fingers and makes him look up and Jungkook whines. “You are doing a great job, bunny. You are. But if we don’t get you away from your homework, you’re going to end up eating that pen you’ve been sucking on. Take a break. You haven’t eaten since lunch, right?”

Jungkook pouts. “No, I haven’t.”

“Bad bunny,” Yoongi says and gives his cheek a soft smack. “You should be taking care of yourself. And since you’re not, then we’re going to do it for you.”

Jungkook sniffs, feels his eyes fill with tears, and he can’t help it when he blinks and they fall. 

Yoongi coos at him and wipes at his tears. “Oh, bunny, sweet thing, you aren’t in trouble. We’re just worried about you.”

“I know ... I kn-know. I know, it’s just ... I’ve never had s-someone ... to take c-care of me or w-w-w-w-worry about me b-b-before and I--” Jungkook shuts up and hides his face in Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi chuckles at him, wraps their arms around him more tightly and kisses his head. 

More arms wrap around them, and Jimin says, “We’re your friends, bun. We’re definitely going to worry about you. Let us take care of you, and I don’t mean that sexually for once, though none of us will say no to that.”

Jungkook laughs, wet and teary, but he lets Jimin pull his head up and lets them all give him kisses until he’s smiling and they’re wiping at his tears.

“Twenty bucks says your essay’s already perfect,” Jimin mutters.

Jungkook grumbles back but doesn’t deny that.

“Come on,” Taehyung says. “I’m starving and I want to spend one more night trashed and dancing before life sucks next week and the next.”

Jungkook nods and smiles. “Okay. Thank ... thank you so much.”

Jungkook feels so thankful that he doesn’t even fight when they shove him into tight black pants and a light flowing purple button down of Taehyungs that has little multicolored triangles on it like they are polka dots. He lets Jimin go nuts with the makeup - purple eyeshadow, a brighter red lipstick than he’s used to, and actual blush. Jimin fills his piercings with dangling earrings and he does something amazing so Jungkook’s long hair looks tastefully just-fucked. Jungkook does look good. Good enough to take a selca and send it to Minki.

**Minki ☀: _Oh, baby. Don’t you look amazing! What are you up to?_**

Jungkook replies, _Hittin up da club with the bros._

**Minki ☀: _*snorts* wow you sound like a frat boy, but frat boys don’t look that good in eyeshadow, cutie_**

Jungkook giggles. _Do you want to come? Runch Randa might be there_

**Minki ☀: _Tempting. But unlike some overachieving bunny rabbits, I am not even close to being done with my end of the year assignments, so no, I can’t. But call me if you want to get coffee to fight off your hangover tomorrow._**

_Okay, noona. Minki Fighting!_

She sends back a selca of her sticking her tongue out at him.

Jungkook pockets his phone and then follows the others out of his dorm room. Taehyung takes his hand and swings it between them as they walk. Barbecue is, as usual, the agreed upon dinner mostly because they’re going to be drinking and dancing and they need something to suck up all the alcohol and give them energy.

“All right, all right,” Yoongi says and stands up at their too-crowded booth and almost knocks over a bottle of soju. They splash a lot more soju onto the table as they fill four shot glasses. “A toast before our feast begins.”

“Are you drunk already?” Taehyung asks.

“Shut up. No. I’m serious.” Yoongi ignores the shot glass and just raises the bottle. “First to me, because I am done, after this clusterfuck of a year, I am done and I get to not be at school anymore and I get to concentrate on making actual music.”

“Aren’t you starting your master’s degree next year?” Jungkook asks.

Yoongi glares at him. “I’m done.”

Jimin giggles. “Let them have it, baby. It’s fine.”

“Ungrateful brats,” Yoongi mutters. “And then to Jimin for cooling his libido down and not fucking everything in sight and to Taehyung for convincing him to do that. And to Taehyung for passing his classes this year even though it was a close call.”

“Fuck you,” Taehyung grumbles.

“And finally.” Yoongi smirks at Jungkook. “Our cute little bunny who has managed to snag himself the most perfect dick known to mankind.”

“Not all of mankind because of you, jerk,” Jimin says and shoves them.

Jungkook blushes. “Shut up.”

“And also to Jungkook-ie, our bunny, our baby, our cute little dongsaeng, for being himself and opening up and being more confident and getting the highest grades out of all of us probably combined. But yeah, Namjoon’s dick is heavenly, so yeah. We’re going to drink to that. To Namjoon’s dick!”

Jungkook groans, but the other two laugh and raise their shot glasses. Yoongi guzzles from the bottle. Jungkook takes his drink when they finally sit down.

“I want to add to that,” Jimin says and throws his arm around Taehyung’s shoulder. “To Taehyung, for making the GSA club a success and sacrificing his schoolwork for it. Without you, it never would have happened, and you’re fucking amazing, and I love you and I want to have your babies.”

Taehyung laughs. “Well, then I’m glad, because guess what?”

Jimin’s eyes narrow. “Huh?”

“I’m going to have a baby!”

“Huh?”

Taehyung smiles. “Yeah. A baby. Going to go adopt one. I mean, besides Jungkook-ie who is the child to all of us.”

“I’m a year younger than you,” Jungkook mutters and is ignored.

“Taehyung that .... are you stupid? I mean, I’d support you in whatever you do, but come on. A kid?”

Taehyung giggles. “I’m getting a dog!”

“You can’t have a dog in the dorms,” Jimin says.

Taehyung pouts. “Really?”

“Yes, really. You can’t. You have to have your own apartment.”

His entire face falls. “Oh. That ... that makes me sad. I was so excited.”

Yoongi and Jimin look at each other and then look away. Jimin scratches the back of his neck, and Yoongi sucks their lips into their mouth.

“Well, maybe ...” Jimin looks at Yoongi.

Yoongi takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah. Whatever. It’s fine. I know. It’s fine. I know at the end of the day it’d happen anyway, so it’s fine.”

“What is fine?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin takes Taehyung’s hand and then says carefully, “Yoongi wants me to move in with them. Since they’re graduating, they won’t live in the dorms anymore, and they ... well, they asked me to live with them.”

“Oh,” Taehyung whispers. He looks like he’s about to cry.

“But, god, Jimin,” Yoongi says, “you led with the worst part.” Yoongi reaches over the table and takes Taehyung’s hand. “Jimin told me no. That he won’t move in with me. Not without you. Jimin doesn’t want to live anywhere without you. And, well, we’ve been fighting about it a little bit, but eventually, I said okay. So we want you to come live with us. Come and move in with us. And yes. Then you can get a dog.”

Taehyung’s eyes widen and he says, “Really?” Like he can’t believe it. “You ... want me there?”

“Baby,” Jimin says and holds both his and Yoongi’s hands where they are clasped together. “You’re my soulmate and I love you. Where else do you think you belong?”

“We were going to ask you after classes,” Yoongi says, “so you didn’t have one more thing to freak out about, but well, now is as good a time as any. Yes?”

Taehyung’s face breaks out into the biggest boxiest smile. “Yes, fuck. Yes. Please. But ... but ... what about Jungkook-ie?”

All three of them look at him, and Jungkook grins. “I ... it’s okay. You don’t have--”

“He can room with Yugyeom, right? If we’re both leaving, it’s perfect,” Jimin says.

Taehyung frowns. “But Yugyeom is almost as insane about his homework as Jungkook is.”

“Oh, right. So maybe BamBam. BamBam will get him out and party.”

“That’s a perfect solution,” Taehyung says. “Oh, but maybe BamBam will want to move into Jungkook-ie’s dorm room. It’s bigger than his.”

“Then Yugyeom is going to need a new roommate.”

“Who is BamBam rooming with?”

“Jinyoung, right?”

Yoongi nods when Jimin looks over at them.

“That’s just going to be a mess,” Taehyung says, “because then Jinyoung will need a new roommate, and it’s just going to be easier to have Yugyeom watch over him, and it’s not like we won’t see Jungkook all the time anyway. We’re just moving off campus, we’re not moving to Canada.”

Jimin nods. “But it’s still sad.”

It isn’t sad. Not to Jungkook. Jungkook is so fucking happy and he doesn’t know how to express it except through a wide, scrunching smile, and tears, and Yoongi grips his neck and pulls him against their side. Jungkook hugs them and tries not to ruin the pretty makeup.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Jungkook says. He’ll be okay alone, he wants to say, but can’t. Because he knows that’s a lie. He wasn’t okay last semester when he was alone in the dorm room. He’d been so very lonely.

Jimin coos at him and ruffles his curly hair and Taehyung squeezes his leg. Luckily, the food arrives before Jungkook can turn into a crying mess.

Talk turns to the stress of the last week of school. Jimin mentions they shouldn’t be talking about it, but it’s their life right now, so they talk about it. Or Jungkook listens to them talk about it. He doesn’t want to talk about his own struggles, just reminds himself over and over again that he’s prepared for next week as much as he is able to be. He’ll be fine.

Maybe.

°----------°

The club is a welcome relief from emotions. Jungkook is itching to dance and returns the bartender’s smirk when the man doesn’t ID him and gives him a shot along with the other three.

“Bunny’s already got himself an admirer,” Yoongi drawls into his ear. “Let’s see how many free drinks you get tonight, gorgeous boy.”

Jungkook turns to look at them and is kissed instead, and he doesn’t even try to stop them, or Jimin when he grumbles about a turn and then Taehyung who doesn't want to be left out. After their kisses, the bartender gives them all another drink. On the house, he says, for the entertainment. Jungkook keeps blushing until they’re on the dance floor.

It’s easy to lose himself on the dance floor, press up against Taehyung or Jimin or Yoongi. He notices that his movements are more fluid, like Jimin taught him. He feels looser, more like water. Or maybe more like alcohol. He's had a lot to drink. If he lingers too much near the bar, the bartender smirks at him again and gives him a drink. He doesn’t really mind the few minutes he’s at the bar, talking to the bartender (his name is Changmin and he’s tall and sexy and way older than Jungkook, but it’s very very tempting to agree to meeting him after his shift) and other people buy him drinks. When he manages to pry himself away from Jimin on the dance floor, he dances with other people who buy him drinks and try to kiss him. Some hint at taking him home, and Jungkook shakes his head. Girls and guys. At one point, he’s dancing with Kwon Yuri, one of the girls from the club who wanted to sit on his face, and she’s whispering sexy things into his ear about how wet he’s making her and how much she wants him to pin her against the wall and fuck her.

It’s tempting, especially with the alcohol taking away his nervousness, but it sounds better to be the one being fucked against the wall.

Jimin saves him from her, tugs at him and tells him that Yoongi is performing soon.

Yuri pouts, steals his phone and puts her number in it and says she’s going to text him.

Jungkook easily agrees. Maybe ... well, maybe not. He doesn’t know if he’ll actually text her. The alcohol makes everything so much easier. He doesn’t even stop her when she kisses him.

On their way to what Jimin calls the best place to see the stage, Jungkook runs into Beomgyu and Taehyun. They’re dancing together, and it looks like Beomgyu has a hickey. They’re with a group of other boys and Taehyun yells over the music to introduce him to Yeonjun, Soobin, and Hueningkai.

“Hyung,” Beomgyu says. Shouts, though it probably would have been a whisper if he wasn’t so obviously drunk. “Hyung, thanks ... thank you, oh my god, thank you so much.”

Jungkook catches him when he flings his arms around him and Jungkook grins. “You’re welcome, Gyu. Yoongi’s performing, so don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“O-okay,” Beomgyu plants a kiss on his cheek and then blushes, but tries for his mouth anyway. Jungkook laughs as the kiss lands more on his chin and lower lip.

One of the others, Yeonjun, pulls him away. “Sorry. He’s drunk.”

“We all are,” Jungkook says and kisses Beomgyu’s cheek back. It makes the others laugh.

He’s lost Jimin and Taehyung again, but he knows the general direction of where he went so he starts that way. Only after a few steps though, arms wrap around his waist and a deep voice he knows too well says, “Hi, bunny.”

Jungkook laughs and spins around in Seokjin’s arms and lets the other kiss him deeply. “Wow, you look amazing,” Seokjin says.

Jungkook shrugs. “T-thanks, hyung. No drag?”

“No, not tonight. We decided that most of the attention should be on Yoongi tonight.”

Jungkook nods. “That’s good. They deserve it.”

“They really do.”

The lights flash and then spotlights hit the stage. The DJ ups the music for a moment to rile the crowd up and then introduces Agust D. Yoongi swaggers their way to the mic stand and then takes it and talks into it with their own hype-noises for the crowd. They’re going crazy. Absolutely nuts. It’s understandable, because Yoongi is amazing. Jungkook wants to move closer to the stage where he can see Jimin and Taehyung bouncing and dancing like crazy.

When Yoongi launches into their first song, Seokjin grips Jungkook’s face with his big hands and says, “I think you may want to go to the back room, bunny. There’s someone here to see you.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “Da-daddy?”

Seokjin smirks. “Yeah.”

Jungkook shouts in happiness and kisses Seokjin and then spins and heads to the back room. Fuck, Namjoon is here? Shit. He didn’t know ... how ... he wasn’t ... fuck. Jungkook can’t breathe, doesn’t even bother being discreet as he barrels through the door and then down the hallway to the room that they used before.

The door slams open in front of him and then he staggers through it and sees Namjoon, gorgeous, gorgeous Namjoon with his purple hair and leather coat and black jeans and his soft eyes and his smile. Oh god, and Jungkook falls into his arms and cries.

Namjoon chuckles and says, “Bunny. Oh, my bunny. Hi.”

“H-hi. Hyung. H-hyung. Hyung!” He hiccups as he tries to breathe and falls into Namjoon as he leads them to sit on the couch. Jungkook curls up in his lap, head pressed under his chin, legs thrown over Namjoon’s and his arms around his neck. Namjoon has his arms wrapped around Jungkook’s body, holding him close.

Namjoon makes the most perfect noises to help him calm down, but he can’t stop crying.  
Wow. He’s way more high strung than he thought. And drunk. Fuck, he’s drunk. With his eyes shut, the room still feels like it’s spinning.

Namjoon doesn’t talk. Doesn’t ask him what’s wrong. Just holds him, rubs his hand over his shoulders and back and presses kisses to his hair.

Jungkook gasps in the quiet of the room, concentrates on the dull bass he can still hear through the walls of the club. When his breath steadies with it, when his heart beat slows, Jungkook lifts his head and Namjoon smiles at him before using one hand to wipe at his tears.

“Hi, bunny.”

“H-hi, D-daddy.” Yeah, talking is a bad idea.

So Jungkook kisses him instead.

Namjoon’s lips curl into a smile before he kisses back, takes control and kisses him soft and slow, leaving Jungkook whimpering and trying to press even closer to him even though he’s already in Namjoon’s lap.

Fingers tangle in his hair and then pull, and Jungkook moans, head tilting back. Namjoon licks down his neck, leaving a wet messy trail on his skin. The bite is sharp, deep, and has Jungkook whining for more.

“Bunny, are you drunk?”

Jungkook moans. “Yeah. Sort ... of. Yeah. Had lots of drinks. People bought me lots.”

Namjoon chuckles. “You look so sexy tonight. I love the makeup.”

“Probably ruined now.”

“A little, but you’re still so cute, bunny. So precious.”

Jungkook whines and uses his mouth to pout for another kiss. A kiss he gets and he smiles and breaks away and then kisses Namjoon again, and then again. Short, happy kisses. On his mouth. His cheek. His nose. His chin. His forehead. Back to his mouth. And then he just stays there, kisses him over and over on his warm mouth. He’s so fucking happy right this second. But he was crying only a minute ago. But that was then. This is now, and Jungkook keeps kissing Namjoon and teasing him with little kisses and then laughs and kisses him deeper, and Namjoon lets him do what he wants, smiling right back at him.

Jungkook shifts and tries not to knee Namjoon in the crotch when he moves so he’s straddling Namjoon’s lap, hands tangled in his hair. He can kiss Namjoon this way and rub up against his stomach.

“Bunny,” Namjoon says. “It’s so good to see you, bunny. So good to hold you and kiss you and touch you.”

Namjoon’s big hands grip his ass and Jungkook moans.

“Missed you, Daddy. I miss you so much.”

Namjoon sighs and says, “I miss you too, bunny. That’s why I’m here. I have so much work to do, but well.” Namjoon stops and gives him another small kiss. “Seokjin-hyung said you were here and ... I spent about ten minutes trying to keep working and knew it was a lost cause. I’m so glad I came, bunny. It’s so good to see you.”

Jungkook pouts.

Namjoon pinches his lips with a smile. “What?”

“Drunk. Wouldn’t ... wouldn’t have drunk so bad ... if I knew ... fuck.”

Namjoon smiles. “It’s okay, bunny. It’s too risky for me to be here out of drag anyway.”

“Daddy?”

“Hm, bunny?”

Jungkook whines, because he wants to ask, but he knows he shouldn’t, but he’s drunk and he wants to and he’s lonely and he’s sad and he wants ... he wants. “Love me, Daddy?”

It’s mumbled against Namjoon’s neck, but the way he stiffened shows Jungkook that he heard it.

Namjoon tightens his hold on Jungkook’s body, shifting him closer and presses a kiss to his temple. He does not answer.

Jungkook whimpers and says, “Sorry, Daddy. Bunny ... bunny is drunk and ... just ...” He doesn’t want to remind Namjoon that he said it, said it on Thursday on the phone, and his heart hurts so much and his stomach is cramping and he just wants more kisses and hugs and--

Namjoon cups his cheeks and wipes at his tears with his hands. “Aish, bunny, now your makeup is all smudged.”

Jungkook’s chest hitches and he tries to smile. “Sorry, Daddy.”

Namjoon kisses him.

Kisses are good. Jungkook likes kisses, and he likes Daddy’s kisses because Daddy grips his hair and holds him still and takes what he wants from his mouth, and that means that Jungkook doesn’t have to think about anything but the slide of a tongue on his, the firm grip of hands on his neck and the soft way that Daddy lets him grind on his lap.

It feels so nice, and Jungkook finds his tears drying, replaced by a smile and happy noises as he nibbles at Namjoon’s lips and licks into his mouth.

Namjoon chuckles too and nips at Jungkook’s neck and teases his nipples with fingers, slipping a hand under the shirt.

“Supposed to watch Yoongi’s performance,” Jungkook says.

Namjoon shrugs. “I’m sure they’ll understand. You still drunk?”

Jungkook flops back against his chest and hunches his shoulders, rubbing up against his chin. 

Running a hand over Jungkook’s back, Namjoon chuckles. “Guess a little bit, huh, bunny?”

“Yeah, but ... feels nice. Feels floaty and not sick. Just want to snuggle with you forever.”

“That does sound nice. Do you want me to have Seokjin take you home?”

“You can do it.”

“I don’t have a driver’s license.”

Jungkook leans away with a noise. “What? No? Really?”

Namjoon grins. “Trust me when I say it’s better that I don’t have one.”

Jungkook laughs and pats his cheeks. “So cute. So stern and sexy, but can’t drive. Oh god, that’s hilarious.”

Namjoon laughs with him and then they’re kissing again. Jungkook can feel his high falling, feel himself sobering up, and he doesn’t really want to. He wants to lay like this forever and kiss Namjoon forever, and cuddle with him forever.

“I’ll send Seokjin a message to come and get you,” Namjoon says and takes Jungkook’s phone out of his pocket. “Aish, bunny, you need to lock your phone, shit and fuck, especially if you have pictures like this one your phone and ... is that a video?” He turns it for Jungkook to see. It was from Thursday, in his pretty pink sweater and panties.

Jungkook smiles and kisses Namjoon’s neck as he scrolls through the pictures. “Want to watch it with you. Show you that I was a good boy.”

“Fuck, fuck, bunny, we will definitely watch that. Shit, you’re gorgeous.”

“So are you,” Jungkook says and starts squeezing his pecs and rubbing his hands up and down Namjoon’s stomach. It feels so good to touch. “Wanna touch you all the time.”

“Same. I always want to touch you. Especially in class. You’re so cute.”

“One more week, right, Daddy.”

“Well, more like two. I have to submit final grades, which are due just before your tryouts. So ... how about I take you to dinner, just the two of us, after you make the team? I’m sure everyone else will want to celebrate with you, but I want you all to myself. Yeah?”

Jungkook easily agrees. Eagerly. Happily. He bounces in Namjoon’s lap and gives him a kiss.

There’s a soft knock on the door and then it opens and Seokjin sticks his head inside.

Jungkook pouts and clings tightly to Namjoon’s body.

“Come on, bunny,” Seokjin says. “You need to go home and sleep off whatever you had to drink. I swear, Yoongi and their boys are such bad influences on you.”

Jungkook whines and tries to keep a hold of Namjoon. “Don’t wanna go yet. Just ... just wanna be here, with Daddy.”

“I know, bunny, but you’ll see him again soon. Come on.”

“Can we take a picture, Daddy? Please? Mostly so I don’t think this was a dream?”

Namjoon smiles. “Of course, bunny. Come on. Get up and Seokjin-hyung will take it for us.”

Jungkook pouts, but he obeys, because he is a good bunny. He sways on his feet, his head going light, and oh, maybe he still is really drunk. Not flat out dead blackout drunk. But drunk enough that he’s going to hate himself in the morning.

Seokjin takes his phone and Namjoon curls up against his back, an arm around his waist and on his hip. It’s a possessive touch and a possessive move, especially when he puts his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder and Jungkook can’t help but smirk.

“You two look so good together,” Seokjin says after he takes a picture and hands the phone back.

Jungkook smiles at it and they both look pretty damn good. Especially Namjoon, though he kind of looks silly. Jungkook giggles. Silly Daddy.

°----------°

What feels like not-enough hours later, Jungkook wakes up groggy and sad in his own bed. He has a headache and his stomach hurts. He’s alone, which makes the loneliness a little more difficult to push down.

He reaches for his desk where his phone is, fingers just barely able to grab the phone without having to get up. There’s a text from Jimin telling him that they are at Yoongi’s and that Seokjin is a meanie-head because they were going to take Jungkook with them so he didn't wake up alone. That makes him feel better, and he sends a sleepy, hungover selca to Jimin. There’s another text from Minki, asking if he still wants to go get coffee. He replies and says yes, but maybe in an hour or so. He doesn’t want to get out of bed yet. The last text he has is from Seokjin telling him that JoJo wants him to come in that afternoon for a final fitting of his corsets. Jungkook thinks about his homework schedule, but that just makes his brain hurt more, so he agrees and tells Seokjin it’s okay to pick him up at about three.

Finally, he goes to his picture gallery just to make sure that seeing Namjoon the night before wasn’t a dream.

It wasn’t.

There is the picture that Seokjin took of them.

Namjoon does look silly and Jungkook looks smug as fuck. He remembers that moment, that moment of feeling that Namjoon belongs to him. Just him.

Smiling, Jungkook sets the picture of them as his phone background and then makes sure his phone is locked, just in case.


	17. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a bit. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Thank you for being patient.
> 
> In addition the emotional bullshit of a rollercoaster shit storm I've been on with my life, I'm also moving next week. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up.
> 
> And I know I keep saying this, but there are going to be 2 more chapters. Maybe 3.

**Week 15: Sunday**

Jungkook wakes up on Sunday with a frog in his throat. A tightness that he can’t swallow. It slowly spreads with every breath he takes, making each expansion of his lungs almost painful. He thinks for a moment of staying in bed, staying curled up with his pillow over his head where the world can’t find him. But that will make tomorrow even worse. He has a plan for the day. Dancing and then homework. If he doesn’t finish his homework, then he’s fucked.

Dancing will help. Jungkook knows that. He moves around the room, quiet as he can be so he doesn’t disturb Jimin and Taehyung who are still asleep, curled up around each other and looking cute and relaxed. The exact opposite of Jungkook’s frazzled brain. It’s even more tempting to just curl up in the space next to Taehyung and never leave. But he can’t. He knows he can’t. And Hoseok is waiting for him. They had plans to dance all morning. He takes a picture of them and sends it to Yoongi, because he knows they will like it.

When he slips out into the hall, he sends a text to Hoseok to say that he’s on his way..

**Rainbow-hyung: See you soon, bunny boy! I’m already at the studio waiting for you!**

The winter morning is dim and chilly. Jungkook is only wearing a hoody and sweatpants, and the cold bites into him almost right away. He hefts his bag over his shoulder and then starts jogging to the dance building. Sunday morning at ass o’clock in the last week of classes means that there isn’t really anyone else around campus.

It’s really nice, and Jungkook uses the quiet and the rhythmic thudding of his shoes on the sidewalk to keep himself calm, keep his breathing steady. The frog lessens its grip on his throat. Enough for him to breathe. Enough for his brain to settle.

“Bunny!” Hoseok shouts right as he opens the door, and Jungkook barely has time to put his bag against the wall before Hoseok is moonwalking over to him and wrapping his arms around his body.

Jungkook laughs and hugs him, and then Hoseok kisses him, long deep and Jungkook is breathless for a whole different reason. He shivers when Hoseok’s hands slide up his sweater, big warm, comforting, and he makes a little whimpering noise that has Hoseok laughing and Jungkook whining in embarrassment.

“Bun,” Hoseok whispers and half-kissing, half-walking, he leads Jungkook over to the ratty armchair that usually holds people bags and clothes and towels and pushes Jungkook in it to sit. Jungkook doesn’t mind at all and flops down on it, head tilted back, eyes shut.

Hoseok climbs into his lap and attaches his lips to Jungkook’s neck. “Bunny boy. Everything okay?” he whispers warm and soft against Jungkook’s chilled skin. Gentle kisses, nibbles, licks. Something else for Jungkook to base his breathing on.

“Just stressed.”

Hoseok hums in understanding. “You are the most prepared student I’ve ever met in my life. I know we keep telling you that you’ll be okay, but it’s hard to believe it, isn’t it, bun?”

“Y-yeah.”

Hoseok cups his cheeks and kisses him again, tongue soft but strong licking into his mouth.

Jungkoook loves kissing Hoseok. Out of everyone that kisses him, he likes Hoseok the best, even more than Namjoon. Jungkook doesn’t have to think when he’s kissing Hoseok, just follows the press of his lips, the slide of his tongue.

“Put your hands on my ass, bunny.”

Jungkook smiles and obeys. “Hyung?”

“What, bunny?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

Jungkook’s smile widens. “For being a good Sir. _Capital S_.”

Hoseok laughs, pats his cheeks with both hands and then digs his fingers into Jungkook’s cheeks to make his lips into a fish face. “God, you’re so cute.”

And then they stop talking. The wet sounds of their lips and tongues echo around the empty dance studio, punctuated by Jungkook’s whines when Hoseok _dances_ in his lap, sliding his ass and thighs all over Jungkook’s crotch. His erection and the pleasure weaving through him are getting harder and harder to ignore. But they’re in public, in a dance studio.

Jungkook isn’t really sure he cares.

“Sir, Sir,” he mumbles, the words barely passing his lips. He cries out when Hoseok bites his neck and presses more firmly against his lap.

“Wanna fuck me, bunny?”

Jungkook whimpers. “Please, please, ... want ... want ... Wanna make Sir feel good.”

Hoseok hums and says, “Okay, bunny. I’ll allow that.” He pulls his face away from Jungkook’s neck and pats his cheek. “Pants and boxers to your ankles, bunny.” He climbs off Jungkook’s lap and Jungkook watches him saunter over to his bag. He’s in long shorts that cling to his thighs and his hard dick, and Jungkook whimpers.

Hoseok smirks over his shoulder. “Pants, bunny.”

Jungkook shoves his sweats and boxers down to his ankles and then sits back in the chair. The fabric is cold against his skin for a moment and god, he hopes that he’s the only one that’s sat with their ass naked on this chair.

When a soft beat fills the room, Jungkook stops thinking. There are no words, just music, the kind that Hoseok loosens up to, just lets his body move in whatever way he wants to. And moves. He moves. His hips swivel, he sticks out a leg and bends over it, dancing ... but not to Jungkook, to himself, in the mirror. He makes deep, heavy looks to his reflection, and Jungkook bites his lip against a whine. His dick throbs and he glances down at where it’s laying on his shirt, leaving a wet spot. Fuck. He wants to stroke himself while he watches Hoseok dance, but he knows he doesn’t have permission for that.

Hoseok keeps dancing, stripping, pulling his shirt over his head and then teasing the hem of his shorts. He rubs his hands up and down his thighs and over his ass and then he’s naked, still dancing, hard and sexy.

Jungkook whines again, or louder, because he’s pretty sure he hasn’t stopped whining. “Sir, please.”

Hoseok glares at him and Jungkook shuts his mouth with a meep.

Hoseok bends over to dig through his bag and he pulls out a condom with a victorious “ah ha!” and then tosses it over to Jungkook. It smacks him in the chest.

Jungkook laughs. “Always be prepared, huh?”

“Yep. Speaking of--” He half walks and half dances over to the door, locks it and then dims the lights. “Maybe that will stop people from interrupting.” And then he dances over to Jungkook. “Do you mind if I sit on your dick, bunny?”

Jungkook shivers. “N-no. No, Sir.”

“You’re not going to come in three seconds, are you?”

“N-no. No. Good. I’ll be good, Sir.”

Hoseok smirks. “We’ll see.” He uses Jungkook’s shoulders to lift himself over Jungkook’s thighs. He settles with his knees flush against Jungkook’s hips and his feet on Jungkook’s knees. “It’s been a long time since I last had you like this, pretty boy. Are you going to be better for me than you were last time? Last time your dick was practically worthless.”

Jungkook frowns and nods. “I’ll be better, Sir.”

“Hm, we’ll see.” He presses two fingers to Jungkook’s lips and says, “Suck. Get them wet.”

Jungkook moans and takes them into his mouth eagerly. It feels like forever since he’s been properly babied. Or humiliated. His breathing hitches, which makes Hoseok frown, and Jungkook tries harder to get more of his fingers into his mouth.

Smiling, Hoseok pats his cheek with his other hand. “Good boy. Working so hard to make me happy. You like that? You like making me happy?”

Jungkook nods and licks at between his fingers, getting them as wet as he can. He gurgles out a “Yes, Sir” as best as he can.

“Well, we’ll see if your dick can make me as happy as your mouth. So far so good, bunny.”

Jungkook can’t help the smile on his lips as Hoseok takes his own fingers and shoves them inside himself. Jungkook watches his face first, and then looks over Hoseok’s shoulder to the mirror. He moans and grips Hoseok’s hips tighter.

“What?” Hoseok asks, slightly breathless.

“M-mirror. Sir. Watching ... watching in the mirror.”

Hoseok looks over his own shoulder and laughs. “It is rather hot. I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve fucked myself in front of dance studio mirrors.”

Jungkook moans. God, that’s hot.

Hoseok picks up the condom from where it landed on Jungkook’s thigh. He tears it open and slides it over Jungkook’s dick. He moans, hands tightening their grip on Hoseok’s waist.

“Gonna come?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “No, Sir.”

“Hm, good boy.”

Hoseok holds Jungkook by the base of his dick and swipes the head over his cleft before holding him steady and sinking down on him. Jungkook watches in the mirror, whining at the grip of Hoseok’s body on his dick. It’s a strange feeling, seeing it in the mirror and having it happen to him at the same time. It’s embarrassing to hear the wet noises echo in the studio. It’s embarrassing to see himself just lay back and let Hoseok take what he wants.

“Hm, your dick isn’t so bad today, bunny,” Hoseok says before he pulls Jungkook’s head back by his hair and starts sucking on his neck.

Jungkook sighs at the familiar pain of teeth on his skin. His breath stops when Hoseok swivels his hips, not really lifting up, grinding and dancing on his lap.

“Bunny. Hands on my ass, bunny. But you’re not allowed to thrust, okay. Let me do it.”

Jungkook gulps and puts his shaking hands on Hoseok’s bare ass. His eyes flutter open, focus on their reflections again and he squeezes to see the way his fingers dig into the muscle.

“That’s so good, bunny,” Hoseok says, moves his mouth to Jungkook’s ear, and gasps more praises into it. Jungkook shuts his eyes and tries to concentrate on the words because if he concentrates on anything else he’s going to come.

“You’re so sweet, bunny. Such a good boy. I’m so happy, so proud of you, you’re so good today.”

Jungkook’s throat tightens and he feels his eyes blur with tears. Hoseok keeps them from falling by kissing him deeply. He lengthens his movents, lifting up and down and fucking himself on Jungkook’s dick. Jungkook’s whine and gasp are muffled against his mouth.

“Pretty. My pretty bunny. God, you’re so good today. So perfect, letting me use you and being so good.”

Jungkook whines and shakes his head. He doesn’t know why he’s disagreeing. He doesn’t feel like he’s been good.

Hoseok smacks his cheek lightly and says, “Don’t disagree with me, bunny. You’re so good.”

Jungkook pouts and Hoseok coos at him and keeps kissing him. Jungkook’s head feels heavy and light at the same time. He feels like he’s floating, but pressed tight to the chair with Hoseok in his lap. When Hoseok speeds up again, he whines and gasps, “Sir, please. Sir. Sir.”

“What bunny?”

Jungkook whines higher, his hips clenching, trying to hold still but he wants to fuck up into Hoseok so badly. He wants! He wants!

Hoseok slows down and Jungkook whimpers out an apology.

“If I let you come, are you going to be a good boy and get me off too?”

Jungkook nods. “Yes, Sir. Please.”

Hoseok taps his chin. “Okay. I’ll allow that. Go ahead and come, bunny.” He presses his fingers into Jungkook’s mouth and Jungkook sucks on them, whining with every short breath. Hoseok speeds up again, bouncing on his dick. The wet noises and thuds of their bodies meeting make a dirty song to go in time with their dance. Jungkook makes the mistake of looking in the mirror again and it’s all too much and he tries not to bite down on Hoseok’s fingers when he comes, his body shaking through his release.

“Oh good boy. You didn’t try to fuck into me at all. Just let me do all the work, just like I told you. Such a good boy.”

Hoseok kisses his open mouth, licks messily around his chin, and then pats his cheek and says, “Stroke me off, bunny.” He pulls his knees up, swivels on Jungkook’s lap, and Jungkook holds him steady as he turns around. He hooks his knees on Jungkook’s thighs and leans back against his chest so they’re both facing the mirror and Jungkook has no choice but to watch them, watch as Hoseok takes his hand and puts it on his hard dick.

His own dick throbs, oversensitive still caught in Hoseok’s body. Hoseok is all lean muscles and tanned skin and he’s sweating a little and his chest is flushed with need, and Jungkook wants to be good. He strokes slow, making sure he has a good grip and then pumps his hand. Hoseok hums in appreciation and shifts on his lap, making his dick throb again.

“Such a strong hand, bunny,” Hoseok moans. “Feels so good. So good. Are you watching, bunny? Are you watching how good you are for me?”

“Y-yes, S-sir.”

Hoseok grips his thighs and starts thrusting up into Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook bites his lip against a whimper and tries so hard to be good, keep being good. Hoseok’s body is taught, his stomach, usually smooth and hiding his strength, clenches, abs standing out and then he falls breathless against Jungkook’s body and groans. His dick pulses in Jungkook’s hand and he watches through the mirror as Hoseok comes, splattering himself and Jungkook’s thighs.

“Such a good boy,” Hoseok moans, stretching languidly in Jungkook’s lap.

Jungkook keeps a hold of his dick, not knowing what to do with it yet, and he waits while Hoseok’s breathing steadies.

“Really, good. Bunny, feel okay?”

Jungkook hums, lips pressed to Hoseok’s shoulder. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Hoseok chuckles. “Feels like you could go again.” He wiggles, and Jungkook moans.

“M-maybe.”

“I don’t think I can, not that you aren’t sexy, but I had a few orgasms yesterday, so yeah, I’m actually surprised at how fast I got off just now.” Hoseok twists and tilts his head back to kiss Jungkook’s chin. “Just shows how fucking hot it is when I have control over my cute little bunny. Should we get up and dance?”

Jungkook nods. “Y-yeah. Need to practice.”

“No you don’t, bunny. All your routines are perfect.”

Jungkook blushes.

Hoseok uses Jungkook’s knees to lift himself up and Jungkook whines as he slips from Hoseok’s body with a wet slurp.

Hoseok laughs and twists around. He ties the condom off. He saunters, naked and comfortable with come dripping down his abs, first to the small trash can in the corner of the room and then to his pile of clothes. He wipes himself up with a t-shirt and then comes back to Jungkook to wipe him up too. He climbs back on Jungkook’s lap and kisses him.

Jungkook figures it is going to be a short kiss, but Hoseok shifts until he’s comfortable and just keeps kissing him, tiny teasing licks and pecks, and then stronger kisses with his tongue finding its way to Jungkook’s throat.

It’s so nice. Jungkook wants to kiss him forever. Or at least until he forgets more about the next week.

When Hoseok finally stops, pulling away with a soft smile and a couple more pecks to his lips and cheek, he murmurs, “Stressed out, bun?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. having ... having a hard time. With ... with d-deadlines and pressure. Have to be good. Better ... b-better than last year. I ... “ He bites his lip and then shuts his eyes and says, “I had so many p-panic attacks last year. I almost d-didn’t f-finish my f-finals.” He can’t help the small stutter. It has mostly gone away with his friends except during something sexy or when he gets really flustered.

Hoseok tugs at the back of his hair. “I know you’ve heard this so many times already, bunny, but you’re so overprepared. You’re going to be just fine.”

Jungkook tries to believe it. He really does.

“You ready to forget the world for a little bit and dance?”

Jungkook nods. “Y-yeah.”

“Good.” He plops a messy wet kiss to his lips and then climbs off him. Jungkook’s limbs shake when he stands up to pull up his pants. There’s come on his shirt, but it’s not like he isn’t about to sweat through it, so he leaves it alone. Hoseok puts on his shorts and then digs in his bag for another shirt, a tank top. He goes to his phone and changes the music to a soft, lo-fi beat.

Jungkook stands in the middle of the studio for a moment, eyes shut, head tilted back and lets the music take him over. It’s hard, with his brain scrambling for ... something. The orgasm helped, but now he can’t help but focus on everything else that he has to do.

“Come on, bunny,” Hoseok says, taking his hands. “Let’s sit down and stretch it out, okay?”

Jungkook nods. Normally, he’d sit next to Hoseok, but Hoseok sits right in front of him and leads him through his stretches, telling him what to do, positioning his arms and legs, bending him in half and pressing down on his back. It’s easier this way, easier for Jungkook to let Hoseok tell him what to do. It’s easier to focus on. When the beat changes to something slightly faster, it’s much easier to get up and dance, let the music do what music does to him.

“That’s a good bunny,” Hoseok says and finally lets go of him. “That’s all we’re doing today. Dancing. Just dancing.

Later, Jungkook will thank Hoseok for understanding what he needs. He’ll thank Hoseok for his support and his quiet ability to just buoy Jungkook up. But for now, he does as he was told.

Just dance.

°----------°

 **Monday**  
He’s fine. Jungkook is fine.

Jimin, Taehyung and Yoongi listen to his History of Music speech, and watch him try to do the _Rond de jambe_ movements. They applaud, like the idiots that they are, but it makes Jungkook’s heart swell, and he feels prepared for it. Mostly. He doesn’t think he’s going to fuck up. The final class is Tuesday, and he’s almost overprepared. Which the three of them tell him when he asks if he can read his paper to them so they can tell him what to fix.

“Look, kid,” Yoongi says, “if your paper is anything like your speech, then it’s fine. Come on, let’s go to lunch.”

“But I have to study for my Calculus test tomorrow.”

“Weren’t you doing that this morning when you should have been sleeping?”

Jungkook sucks his lips into his mouth and looks away.

“Bunny,” Jimin says and cups his face in his hands. “You’re so fucking good at Calculus. Come on. If you’re not eating and not sleeping well, then studying is pointless. It’s time to take a break, and then when we get back from lunch, you can review Calculus again. And English. Your English final is tomorrow, too, right?”

Jungkook snorts. “ _English is easy._ ”

“ _English is easy_ ,” Jimin mocks. “Fuck you.”

It’s playful, Jungkook knows that, but his heart cringes, and he tries to look away, and JImin smiles and says, “I’m kidding, bun. That was a joke. Come on. Here. Here. Take a deep breath with me.”

Jimin plops his forehead onto Jungkook’s, having to lift up on his toes to do it, and Jungkook wraps his arms around his middle to keep him from falling. He lets Jimin steady him, both physically and mentally, with deep breaths and calm exhales.

“There you go. There you go, bunny. Okay?”

Jungkook nods, swallowing against the lump in his throat.

“Come on. Let’s go get some lunch, okay?”

“O-okay.”

°----------°

 **Tuesday**  
He’s fine. Jungkook is fine.

He knows he fucked up his Calculus final. Well, not all of it. But a couple questions. He just knows he did. He forgot equations. There’s no way that he got all the answers right, no matter how hard he tried. And that’s fine. It’s fine to get a few answers wrong.

His group mates in Modern Dance are done. Just done. They don’t want to practice anymore even though their final showcase/final exam is on Thursday. And that’s fine. They’re fine. They have the choreography down, and if Jungkook and Hyungwon are the only two that run through the choreography seriously, then that’s fine. They’re going to be fine.

Jungkook freezes when he has to give his presentation in History of Movement. He can’t look up at the class and he stutters badly through his speech. But it’s fine, because his movements are good, his dancing is good, and his teacher is absolutely ecstatic when he says at the end of his speech that he’s been adding more contemporary and fluid movements to his dancing. So it’s fine. He royally fucked it up and there’s no way he’s going to get a good score on the speech part, but it’s fine, because it’s over. He tries to rip his notecards up, but he can’t, because he .. he should have done better. Maybe he’ll use them to practice being better at speaking.

So yeah, it’s not like his day can get any worse. He stumbles into the English classroom and has to physically stop himself from going straight to Namjoon for a hug. Fuck, he neds a hug so badly.

“Jungkook-shi?”

Jungkook opens his mouth to say something and then thunks his head to his desk and mumbles. “Fuck. I need a hug.”

Someone already in the room stiffles their giggles, and Jungkook wraps his arms around his head to hide his embarrassment.

“Minki-shi will be here soon,” he says. “I’m sure she’ll give you a hug. Here.”

Jungkook turns his head to see Professor Kim place a paper on his desk.

“Your final _Emma_ essay, and your outline for your final paper. You’re going to do very well on that paper, Jungkook-shi.”

“T-thanks, P-professor.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to look at either of them, but he does, and then tries not to cry when he sees that he lost a couple points on his Emma essay. It’s just two points. It’s fine. It’s probably another fucking missed _the._ It’s fine.

“It’s fine,” he whispers and then tries not to crumple the paper in his fist.

“Jungkook-ie?” Fingers snap in front of his face.

Jungkook jerks alert to see Minki standing next to him. She looks tired, dressed more like a boy, even has a bit of scruff on her chin, like she just rolled out of bed.

“Apparently he needs a hug,” Professor Kim says.

Minki looks over at him and then frowns at Jungkook. She shuffles her way between his legs and pulls him close and Jungkook buries his face in her warm hoody and tries not to cry.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles again. “It’s ... it’s fine.”

Minki runs her hands through his hair and it’s so nice, and so comforting, and he tries not to whine in need as he rubs his face against her stomach.

“Jungkook-ie?” It’s Seulgi and her hands touch his head.

“He’s having a day,” Minki says.

“Ah, yeah. _Same, bro,_ ” she says in English. And it makes Jungkook laugh. He pulls his face away and smiles up at both of them, and then Seulgi coos at him and pinches his cheek. “I bet you’re freaking out about not being absolutely perfect even though you’re absolutely perfect.”

Jungkook pulls his face away and grumbles, but doesn’t deny that.

“All right, ladies, leave him alone, so I can start class.”

Minki cups his cheek gently and leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re amazing, cutie. We’re all going to say it until you believe it.” And then she smacks him lightly and Jungkook bunches up his nose and sticks his tongue out at her. She laughs as she moves to her desk.

Jungkook looks back down at his English essay. Only two points off. That’s ... that’s pretty good. It’s really good.

“ _Okay, class, settle down,_ ” Professor Kim says as he finishes passing out the last few essays and outlines. He leaves the door open and a few students look at it in wonder. He smirks. “ _At this point, it’s kind of pointless to shut it, right? If you’re not here for the final, then why were you here for the rest of the year?_ ” Just as he finishes saying that, a student stumbles in with a stuttered apology. As Jungkook looks around, he doesn’t notice that anyone that he is used to seeing is missing.

Professor Kim goes back to his desk and leans against it. He’s wearing jeans, which is strange, but they are nice, dark blue jeans that show off his thighs, and Jungkook wants to hump them so badly. He’s wearing pristine, white Timberlands and a matching white shirt that looks like silk with the top two buttons undone, and wow, it’s just ... Jungkook was so caught up in his self-pity that he hadn’t bothered to really look and he now that he’s looking he can see the way the shirt clings to his chest and oh god--

“ _Welcome to the last week of class,_ ” Professor Kim says. “ _It appears that most of you are surviving, but then again, it is only Tuesday._ ”

Half the class moans at the reminder.

He smirks. “ _I won’t bore you with repeating what I said last week. The final exam has four pages. It shouldn’t take you more than an hour to finish it. Most of you should be done before then. After your exam, I expect you to get started on writing your final essays if you haven’t already. Please use the comments I left on both your Emma essay and your outline as a guide to write this paper. Good luck._ ”

Jungkook takes a deep breath and tries to decide what color pen to use. Normally, he’d go with green or blue or purple, but he’s ... well, he’s feeling a bit down and wants something brighter, so he takes out his dark pink pen.

He takes another deep breath when Professor Kim places the exam on his desk, and then he ... tries not to laugh.

The test is ridiculous. It’s ... it’s practically the same as the notes that Professor Kim wrote on the board. He flips to the second page and bites his lip against a smile. God. He glances up at Professor Kim. He’s not the only one that appears to be confused. More than one student is looking at him in an obvious state of shock. And hope. Hopeful shock.

Professor Kim smiles, points at his wrist where there is no watch, and then Jungkook shakes his head and starts writing.

The final question on the test asks to write a brief summary of a passage and then give your own opinion. The passage is about the usefulness of final exams. Jungkook can’t help but snort. So he does, he writes what the paragraph is about and then adds his own commentary on how useless this exam was. It’s the easiest final he has ever taken in his life.

He is the first one done. He takes the paper up to the front, and Professor Kim smirks at him. Jungkook rolls his eyes, and then heads back to his desk. He tries his best to be quiet as he removes his notebook. He glances through the comments Professor Kim left on his Emma essay, most of them are positive, and it has his heart tightening. For the first time in days, it’s not because of panic. And then he starts writing his final paper.

“Show off,” Minki mutters when she finishes her final about ten minutes after Jungkook.

Jungkook has to muffle his giggle in his elbow.

The last student hands their test in after only forty minutes.

Professor Kim smiles at the class and says, “I don’t think I have to tell you that this final paper is way more important than that final exam. Keep working. I will walk around and answer questions if you have them.” He starts grading the exams right away, starting from the very top one. Jungkook frowns when he realizes that means Professor Kim will grade his last. But he said that once, that he always grades Jungkook’s last anyway. He can’t keep the satisfied smirk off his face and he goes back to his essay.

“Fuck, help me.” Minki slides her desk over to Jungkook’s. “Does this make sense?” She shows him a few sentences written about Emma and a movie called _10 Things I Hate About You_. Jungkook thinks he may have seen it in high school. She is comparing the two main characters and how they interact in the same ways even though they are hundreds of years apart in terms of society.

Jungkook shrugs. “I mean, yeah. I get that. But ...”

“But what?”

Jungkook bites his lip and looks up. Because he can just feel someone looking at him. And yep, Professor Kim is looking at them. Jungkook isn’t sure if he can help or not without getting in trouble, but it’s the same thing as if he looks at it before she turns it in.

Jungkook circles the words that don’t make sense. “It makes sense because I can figure out the context, but these words are weird. I don’t think you’re using the right form of the verb or something.”

Minki huffs something that sounds like a curse word and pulls the notebook back to try again.

After that, more students whisper at each other, trying to help. Seulgi turns her desk completely around and asks Jungkook for help. Minki shoves hers over too and Jungkook huffs in ... well, not really annoyance, but he does have his own paper to write.

A minute or so before class is over, Professor Kim reminds them that they have to have a handwritten copy of their paper to turn in and to not forget their laptops since they have to type their papers up.

Several students don’t move their desks back, and Jungkook sighs and puts his bag down and starts doing it instead. Minki helps him. When it’s just the three of them left, Jungkook sticks his tongue out at Namjoon.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asks.

Namjoon smirks and folds his arms and crosses his ankles. “Of course I did. You should know by now that I get a sadistic sense of pleasure watching students squirm in their seats.”

This time, Minki snorts. “Gross, Professor.”

He laughs. “This is always my favorite day of the semester, though this is the first time that students have been brave enough to ask each other for help. I blame you, bunny.”

“I blame him for a lot of things,” Minki says.

Jungkook tries not to blush. “I ... I didn’t do anything.”

“Not true. You did make it easy for Minki to ask you a question and since I didn’t stop that, it made the rest of the students brave to work together. I don’t forbid it, but I also find it better for students to struggle on their own first. Otherwise I’d just give you the answers.”

“Like on the final,” Minki says. “That was such a waste of time.”

“Oh, I agree,” he says. “That’s why I make it fun for me. You don’t have to think of it again, and I have to grade them. It’s ridiculous.”

Jungkook wants a hug, but there seem to be more students in the hallway and suddenly shutting the door would probably be suspicious, so he settles for a final smile at Namjoon and a wave.

“Have a good day,” Namjoon says. “You got this, bunny. Don’t worry so much, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Jungkook says with half a grin.

“Call me.”

“I will.”

Minki snorts after they leave the class, and Jungkook makes the mistake of asking, “What?” and looking up at her. She has this smirk on her face.

Oh god--

“You guys have phone sex, don’t you?”

Jungkook shoves her and stomps away from her laughter, trying to hide his blush behind his scarf.

°----------°

Wednesday, Jungkook wakes up with a simmering feeling of dread. His English paper looms over him, and those few stupid mistakes on his Calculus test. There were probably more. A lot more. And god, that speech. He’d done so terribly on it and just stuttered through the entire thing like a complete idiot.

But it’s fine. No panic attack. Not yet. There’s a tight lump in his throat. The dorm room feels too small all of a sudden. He forces himself to write one more page on his English essay before he can’t breathe anymore and he throws himself from the room and into the bitter morning cold.

To dance. Maybe.He has to be good at least at this.

Hoseok isn’t there for an orgasm or to help him stretch. But he can do it himself, god damn it. He is not weak. He can do it. He turns on something soft and jazzy and lays down on the floor and then doesn’t get up. The lights are dim. He lays, spreadeagle, and breathes. He doesn’t try to stop himself from crying. He’s learned that much. Tears drip down the side of his face and into his ear.

And breathing. Breathing to the beat. Breathing in and then breathing out. He’s not worthless. He can do this. He can’t ... he can’t ... He can’t. Maybe he can’t do this.

He jerks in surprise when someone lays down next to him.

Jimin.

“Any cool designs on the ceiling?” he whispers.

Jungkook swallows, making a weak noise of laughter.

“That looks like Seokjin-hyung’s lips,” he says, pointing up.

Jungkook sobs out a giggle.

Jimin smiles over at him and then shuts his eyes. He grabs Jungkook’s hand and squeezes it. He doesn’t say anything for the next five minutes, and Jungkook is eternally grateful. It’s easier to breathe when there’s someone there to match breaths with. Jungkook squeezes back.

“Did you know that our school has mental health counselors?” Jimin asks.

Jungkook hums in agreement. He knows that. He looked it up once last year.

“It’s okay if you go,” Jimin whispers. “And no one has to know that you go. It doesn’t make you weak. It doesn’t make you wrong. If you are feeling like you need help, you need to reach out to people. You don’t talk a lot to us, and we’re your friends, and maybe it’s because you don’t want us to know that you’re weak. Well, none of us think that at all. We want to help you. And no, we didn’t talk about you behind your back and I’m the one that drew the short straw to talk to you about it. I go see the counselor every two weeks. Yoongi knows that I go, because they were the one who told me to try it out. So I did last year. Yoongi goes to their own therapist. Even Taehyung said that he wants to go with me one time to talk about himself. It helps to just talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be for anxiety or for anything at all. You can just go and bitch about how Professor Dimples is an asshole in the classroom or in the bedroom.”

Jungkook snorts.

“I’m not going to make you promise me that you’ll go or anything. It’s something you should do for yourself and not anyone else. You should not be afraid to go see someone about your mind. It’s something to keep healthy. Like your body. It’s like exercising for your brain. And you gotta work on these abs.” He smacks Jungkook’s stomach and Jungkook tenses at the right moment. “Now, let’s make this routine of yours perfect.”

Jungkook wipes at his eyes and says, “Okay, hyung.”

Jimin moves to Jungkook’s phone and the music cuts off. Jungkook sits up, hangs his hands between his knees and rubs at his face. He gets to his feet gingerly and says, “I haven’t really stretched yet.”

Jimin chuckles. “Okay. We’ll do that first. Red Velvet?”

Jungkook laughs. “Sure.”

Jimin starts _Peek-A-Boo_ and shimmies over to him. Jungkook grabs his arm and hugs him. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Anytime, bunny boy.”

Jungkook can dance. He knows he can dance, and with Jimin there, shouting encouragement and praise, even during the contemporary parts, it’s easy to remember that. He’s at school for this exact thing. He is going to be great. Hopefully.

During a break, he picks up his phone. There’s a notification of a new email, a few texts from friends that he replies to. The email is from his Calculus teacher, telling him that he “received the highest grade in the class (I’m not surprised), so you do not have to come to class in the morning to retake it.”

Jungkook almost drops his phone. Well, okay. A few mistakes. It’s okay. Maybe he’ll go anyway just to--

“Jungkook-ie!” Taehyung shouts and jumps on his back. “Say hi to me!”

Jungkook drops his phone, wincing, and hooks his hands at Taehyung’s knees. “Fuck. God. Taehyung.”

Taehyung pouts at him in the mirror. Jungkook rolls his eyes fondly and says, “Hi, Taehyung. Hi, Yoongi, and hyung!”

Seokjin gives him an exaggerated bow. “Hello, pretty thing. Working hard?”

“T-trying.”

“He’s killing it,” Jimin says and moonwalks over to Yoongi for a kiss. “It’s really, really good.”

“Ah,” Seokjin says and puts his hands on his ears. “No spoilers!”

Jungkook stares at him in shock. “You’re ... you’re going to come?”

“I told you I was,” he said. “We’re all going. It’s going to be amazing.”

Jungkook would blush and duck his head, but Taehyung still clings to his back, so he still blushes and stutters a thank you.

“Now, why are we all here? Costumes.”

“Huh?”

Seokjin tsks at him in mock annoyance. “Don’t tell me you’re going to perform in sweats and a t-shirt?”

Jungkook bites his lips into his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s not happening. Taehyung, get off him. We’re going to talk about clothes.” Seokjin sets a bag down on the chair (the one that had his bare ass on it a few days ago) and starts pulling things from it. “It’s important to look amazing when you dance. The outfit should reflect the dance but it should not be the main part of the dance. We all know that your dancing is going to be the focus so we need something to fit with it, not overpower it.”

“You’re going to make me get naked in this studio, aren’t you?”

Seokjin smirks. “It’s not like it’s the first time,” he winks at Jungkook. “Hoseok may have told us all something yummy.”

“Oh god.” Jungkook covers his face with his hands.

“Can you all shut up before Jeonguk-ie decides we’re not worth the hassle?” Yoongi says from the spot against the mirror they’ve deemed as theirs where they sat.

“It’ll be over a lot sooner if you just obey me,” Seokjin says.

Jungkook hates that he’s right. He’s usually always right. Jungkook strips off his shirt, ignores their catcalls, and just barely catches whatever it is that Seokjin tosses to him.

A corset. But a different one. Mesh. Flexible. And bright yellow. It looks ... holy shit. He turns to Taehyung. “Isn’t this?”

Taehyung grins. “Suga D, yeah. Part of that outfit. It was part of my final project. The one you helped me with. And Minki-noona. Oh god. I don’t think I’d have finished the actual physical clothes without her help. She’s the only reason my teacher is going to let me pass the class even though I have to make up some assignments next week.”

Jungkook had no idea they had been meeting together. He looks at Yoongi. “But I thought you were making it for Yoongi?”

“Seokjin knows what’s going to happen to him if he ever tries to get me into another corset,” Yoongi says. “At least not this year.”

Seokjin sticks his tongue out at them. “Yeah. Yeah. It involves things that would mean I’d no longer have to tuck when I’m in drag.”

All of their laughter echoes in the room.

“But that doesn’t include me,” Jimin says and winks over at their partner. “I’m sure I can get him in one soon.”

Yoongi grumbles, but does not deny that.

“Will you wear it?” Taehyung whispers. “I made it for you. Well, not for you, but your body proportions. Seokjin-hyung has your measurements.”

Jungkook doesn't have to wonder how he got those. “Of-of course, hyung. I ... I ... yeah. I want to. What else am I wearing with it?”

“I made the whole outfit with a few necessary alterations, but you can dance in whatever you’re comfortable wearing. Jimin-ie says that dancing in a corset takes some getting used to, so I hope you have enough time to practice. But don’t feel like you have to wear it if it is too hard.”

Jungkook grinned at Jimin. “So this ambush of me in the dance studio _was_ planned.”

“This part,” Jimin reassures. Not the talk about the mental health counselor.

“What else happened?” Seokjin asks, waggling his eyebrows.

“Nothing like that.” Jimin waves his hand in dismissal. “Talking, stretching, dancing. The usual.”

“The usual with you usually involves fewer clothes,” Yoongi says.

Jimin laughs. “As you well know!”

“Speaking of fewer clothes,” Seokjin says and snaps his fingers at Jungkook.

“You’re always trying to get me naked,” he mumbles, but does as told and accpets the clothes Seokjin gives to him.

There are jeans, black and tight and with more holes in the front than material. And right, bright yellow tights. Jungkook sits on the ground to slide them up over his knees. He ignores their teasing about doing that so easily. The yellow of the tights peak through the rips on the jeans perfectly. He wears the yellow waist corset over a billowy white T-shirt that is patterned with black and yellow streaks. Seokjin laces the corset for him, keeping the long satin ribbons flowing down his back. The ribbons add a playful elegance to an otherwise very hip-hop outfit. Jungkook likes the feel of the corset, tight around his lower ribs. It barely impedes his movements. Taehyung gives him thick black wrist cuffs and a thick yellow bandana.

“We can talk more about accessories when I have access to mine,” Jimin says. “It shouldn’t be too difficult to adjust to wearing the corset, but we’re going to take it slow. No aerials for now. Nothing too strenuous. You have plenty of time to get used to it. Now, go through the choreography for your class tomorrow. That’s easier than your tryout routine.”

“I am going to leave,” Seokjin says and points at Yoongi, “and you are going to help me break into Jungkook’s dorm since I know you have a key.”

“What? Why?” Jungkook asks.

“I picked up your corsets from JoJo because you’ve been so busy,” Seokjin says. “I’ll go drop them off at your dorm.”

“And sniff your panties,” Yoongi says and winks.

“I don’t want to see your routine until the tryouts anyway,” Seokjin says, “and Yoongi isn’t allowed since it’s their song.”

Yoongi smiles at Jungkook, puts their hands on his waist over the corset and says, “You’re going to be amazing, I know it.”

Jungkook blushes, but can’t duck his head because Yoongi gives him a slow, long, lingering kiss.

“Thanks, Yoongi,” Jungkook whispers. “I ... I really hope you like my dance.”

“I will. Don’t know if you know this, kid, but you are a delicious piece of eye candy. You are going to be incredible.”

“Yeah, yeah. Stop making him so nervous,” Seokjin growls and yanks Yoongi away to get his own kiss from Jungkook. He drags them out of the dance studio with a promise to buy them all dinner soon.

“Are you staying?” Jimin asks Taehyung.

Taehyung nods. “I’ll make adjustments to the outfit if Jungkook needs them.”

Jungkook stares at himself in the mirror and for the first time in what feels like forever, lets himself smile. He has friends. He’s actually over prepared for everything for once. And he has friends.

So yeah. It’s fine. Everything is going to be okay.

°----------°

Thursday. It’s fine. He tries to sleep in since he doesn’t have Calculus, but he’s too worried about missing his Modern Dance class. The class is being held in one of the smaller auditoriums, so he shows up early. There are multiple classes and teachers and other students there, so Jungkook sits near the front to watch other students dance showcases. Some of them are really good, some of them are really safe, easier steps that Jungkook knows could be more difficult if the dancers had the courage to do them. Soon, the rest of his classmates and those in his group are sitting around him waiting for their turn to dance.

In between groups, the teachers make announcements on what class is next and the style of dance they're doing. Jungkook feels his stomach sloshing with his nerves, but it’s fine. He’s got this. Jungkook blushes scarlet when he sees Beomgyu and Taehyun and their other friends in the seats, and when Jungkook’s group is up onstage, all five of them scream his name like he’s some kind of pop star.

Their dance is good, thank god, Jungkook hits all his steps and the applause afterwards feels louder than others. His group mates did well, and afterwards they all thank Jungkook for making them practice so much. They admit that it’s because of him that they did so well.

Afterwards, he doesn’t go back to his dorm, because if he does, he’ll just re-read and try to re-write his English essay and he doesn’t need to. Not ... not until he types it up. So he sits with Beomgyu and his friends and they watch the next few routines.

He leaves with enough time to go back to his dorm for a quick shower before his English class. He tries not to arrive too early, but he’s still the first one there.

Namjoon smiles at him. “Hey, bunny. Feeling okay?”

Jungkook nods. “Yeah. Last class of the semester.” He sits down and plops his head in his arms and moans.

Namjoon laughs and a moment later there are soft fingers in his hair. Just a few short seconds, but Jungkook whines and says, “Daddy, fuck.”

“Language, bunny. Here’s your test.” A paper settles next to him, the fingers tug just a bit harsher and then he leaves. Jungkook frowns into his arms.

Soon. They can be together soon.

Jungkook sits up with a deep breath and looks down at his essay. There’s one spot, circled in blue over and over again with a huge “-4” over the top of it and a “Really, bunny?” written next to it. Jungkook frowns. What the--

“Fuck,” he mutters. He used “is” instead of “are” in a stupidly simple sentence. Yeah, he totally deserves those four points off.

He glances up at Professor Kim, who lifts an eyebrow at him, half a question, half a smirk. Jungkook rolls his eyes and says, “ _Stupid mistake._ ”

Professor Kim nods. “ _Yeah. Not world-altering, just stupid._ ”

And Jungkook nods. Two days ago, this would have thrown him close to tears. But it’s fine. It was stupid, and he knows that. He’ll be more careful in the future.

“What? The golden boy made a mistake?” Seulgi says as she sits at the desk in front of Jungkook. She snatches his paper from his hand and then snorts. “Wow. A mistake. Never thought I--” And then she trails off and her eyes widen a little bit, and Jungkook bites his lip and looks up at Professor Kim. He doesn’t look worried at all. “Bunny?”

Jungkook takes the paper back. “Yes, shut up. Everyone calls me that.”

Seulgi looks from him to Professor Kim and smirks slowly. “Sure, they do. You naughty boy,” she whispers.

“What?” Minki asks as she sits in her chair. She looks gorgeous in a dark red wrap dress and a long heavy coat. Thick kneesocks peak from above her brown boots that Seulgi loves. She has her hair down and her make up is warm and natural. There’s a thick gold necklace hanging over the top of the dress.

Seulgi keeps her voice low. “Did you know that he’s fucking the English teacher?”

“Noona!” Jungkook whisper-shouts. “Shut up!”

Minki laughs and says, “Yes. I did know that.”

“Fucking lucky bunny,” Seulgi says.

Minki leans over into Jungkook’s space to kiss his blushing cheek. “Thanks for your help last night.”

Jungkook frowns. “I didn’t do much. Your essay was pretty good.”

“I was more talking about the orgasm afterward.”

Seulgi laughs and Jungkook curls up on the desk again. “Noonas, stop, please.”

“Torturing him again, ladies?” Professor Kim asks and hands Minki and then Seulgi their final exams.

“No more than usual,” Minki says.

Professor Kim laughs. “Ah, it’s good for him. Keep it up.”

“Oh, I can.” The last is said almost in a challenge, and Professor Kim lifts an Eyebrow at her. But they’ve kind of lost their power on her, now that she knows about him and Jungkook. And Jungkook had given her more details, about how Professor Kim takes care of him, both sexually and non-sexually.

Minki is rooting for them, she said last night. Well, as much as she can root for the competition.

“ _Welcome to the last day of class_ ,” Professor Kim says and leans against the desk. He’s wearing gray slacks and a red and gray patterned buttondown. He looks softer than normal, less hard-ass teacher and more stylish-hyung. He’s pretty. The purple is fading in his hair and Jungkook wonders if he’ll dye it again soon. “ _You have survived one of the hardest English classes on this campus. I’ve been told by other English teachers at other colleges that I’m too hard on my students, but every single one of you has improved in all four major language areas. So I consider it a success even if your grades don’t._ ”

Jungkook snorts and then smiles when Professor Kim looks at him.

“ _Take out your handwritten papers. Open up a blank document on your computer and start typing. If you don’t finish typing your paper up before the end of class, you can use your phone to take a picture of your paper. I am available to answer questions about this essay, but not about anything else like your grade or if you can have extra credit. The answers to those questions are ‘your grade isn’t ready yet’ and ‘no.’ Don’t forget that this essay is due tomorrow by midnight. I expect most of you to just get the damn thing finished today. Yes?_ ”

“ _Yes, sir._ ”

Most of the students start moving, getting their papers and laptops out. Jungkook waits until Professor Kim looks at him and raises that Eyebrow at him. He smiles, full on scrunch, and Professor Kim’s look softens to his own smile and he shakes his head before turning to sit at the desk.

Soon.


	18. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse that I want to get into for why this fic has taken me so long to update.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!

**Week 16: Wednesday**

Jungkook is nervous. Jittery nervous. A bit of stage fright nervous. No matter how many times Jimin and the others have told him he’s perfect, Jungkook still worries. But he’s always worried about something. He was worried every fucking day this semester and he’s pretty sure he aced all his classes.

No need to worry about that.

So, logically speaking, there’s no need to worry about this. He practiced so hard and so often and so much. He has everything memorized. Muscle memory. He has even dreamed his routine before.

_So yeah. Don’t worry._

Except he does. Worry and anxiety have never listened to logic.

Hoseok said that the senior dance showcase and tryouts for the squad don’t really draw a crowd beyond the dance world, but as time grows closer to the five p.m. start, the noise from the audience grows louder. There are definitely more people out there than Hoseok expected. How many people are going to watch Jungkook fuck up?

_Fuck. I’m going to fuck up._

All Jungkook can do is sit in his quiet space backstage, let the grip of the corset help his breathing stay smooth, and wait. The yellow corset feels so nice around his ribs, a comforting grip like a warm hug.

So many great dancers and performers attend this school, which was part of the reason he chose it. Over the course of the last weekend and week of classes, he’s been a part of and to so many showcases: his own hip-hop showcase, Jimin’s contemporary showcase, the junior dance squad’s showcase, and then Taehyung’s art and fashion shows. It’s hard not to compare himself to all the other artists. It’s hard not to get lost in his own head and his own insecurities. He isn’t good enough to be here and trying out for a senior squad as a freshman. There are rarely ever freshmen on the senior squard. Oh god. Why did he let Hoseok-hyung talk him into this?

 _I suck._ He pouts and glares at his yellow shoes.

Hoseok’s voice echoing through the auditorium startles him out of his thoughts so badly that he jolts and hits his elbow against the wall. He bites his lip against the pain and tries to rub it away. Fuck, that hurt. Someone near him stifles her giggles.

“Hello, how’s it going? Wow. There’s a lot of you here. I was not expecting that. But hey, welcome to the 2019 Senior Dance Showcase and Tryouts. I am Jung Hoseok, the captain of the Senior Dance Troupe, and the nine amazing dancers behind me are the rest of the crew. We’re going to put on a show for you in a little bit, but let me explain how the entire evening is going to go. After our routines, we’ll have the tryouts. We have six up-and-coming dancers ready to try their luck to get on the squad. Four of us are leaving: me, Taemin, Jay, and Hyuna. The senior dance troupe is usually ten members, but that isn’t a guarantee. If we don’t like the tryouts today, then next year, the troupe will only be six members, or if we like all of them, then it will be twelve. If the dancers aren’t quite good enough for the senior troupe, then we’ll probably put them in the junior squad. But there’s no guarantee that any one of the dancers will make it. This year we even have two little baby freshmen trying out. They’re adorable.”

The audience laughs, and Jungkook rolls his eyes at Hoseok’s silly voice.

“Sometimes with tryouts, we’ll have the dancers go in alphabetical order, but this year, we’re doing things more randomly. Meaning we put their names in a hat and we’re going to draw to see who goes first. The contestants are Kim Hyojung, whose stage name is Hyolyn, Choi Junhong, stage name Zelo, Kwon Yuri--”

Jungkook starts hard and looks around and sure enough, there’s Yuri, wearing a skimpy little bodysuit and boots up to her thick thighs. Jungkook bites his lip and wishes for a moment that he had accepted her invitation to get those thighs around his face.

“--Lee Taeyong, Jeon Jungkook--” There is almost a massive explosion of noise and Jungkook whimpers and hides his face in his hands. “--yes, yes, our bunny is very good, and finally, Kwon Soonyoung, stage name Hoshi.”

Jungkook did not know that Zelo was trying out. When he saw him in the dance studio, he mostly kept to himself. He’s seen Taeyong around before, and remembers him from the other day during class. Zelo had danced with five other blond boys for the hip-hop showcase, and Taeyong had been the star of a group dance. They both danced so well that he’s not really surprised that they are trying out. Jungkook only knows Hyolyn because she is a bit of a legend in the dance department and already has her own entertainment company that trains dancers that she started with help from her three best friends. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Hoshi before.

“Remember,” Hoseok says. “This is dance. This is fun. You see something you like, you cheer. You see something amazing, get up on your feet and scream. You don’t have to wait until the end of the performance. That’s actually kind of rude. All right. Get ready for some dancing.”

The others backstage make their way to the side curtains to see the senior dance troupe. Jungkook doesn’t want to miss it, so he leaves the safety of his dark spot and joins them to watch.

As expected, Hoseok is on the point of their starting triangle fromation, legs spread, hands clasped in front of him, head bowed, waiting for the music to start. When it does, he does a whole body wiggle, feet to head and back down that is picked up by the rest of the crew in a wave, and then they dance.

Jungkook’s mouth drops open. Every hit, every point, every pop. It’s all just flawless. Kai does a series of kicks and aerials, followed by one of the girls on the team. Their formations are on point and their movements precise. They’re jumping into positions, legs barely missing each other, and it seems like jumps and footwork blend together, making it hard to follow everything. It’s just ... flawless, and Jungkook worries that he isn’t going to be able to keep up. He can’t dance like that!

A couple of minutes later the music slows down, and two of the dancers meet together and start waltzing with bits of complicated footwork thrown in. After a few seconds the girl pushes the guy away, flicks her hair back and then struts to the front of the point and does a solo hip-hop dance that has the audience screaming in appreciation. The other dancers take their turn in the middle, different types of modern dance, folk dance, hip-hop, and then one of the guys steps into a spin on one foot, his other leg bent and he spins over and over again, like ballet, and the audience goes crazy.

When it’s Hoseok’s turn, the audience stares in surprised shock for a few seconds before exploding into noise. Jungkook stares in awe at how much control he has over his body. Well, he already knew that, proven in the bedroom, but like this ... Hoseok almost flies. He’s on fire, his body moving in ways that shouldn’t be humanly possible. At one point, he kicks his leg all the way up to his face and then twists around and drops to the stage just as Kai does a flying kick aerial over him to land in the center for his turn.

They are all so fucking amazing, and Jungkook takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes. He can do this. He knows he can.

The senior crew dances for over twenty minutes, showcasing them each individually, in smaller groups of threes or fours, and then as a crew of all ten. It’s flawless and perfect, and they end their routine in a tower with the smallest girl up on Kai’s shoulders.

The audience goes nuts, of course they do, and Jungkook adds his cheers to the enthusiasm.

The troupe stays in that formation for a moment and then Kai spins the girl into his arms and the rest of them go to the front of the stage to bow and accept all the applause. Hoseok takes a microphone from someone and, breathless, says, “Give us about five minutes to get some water and down to our seats where we’ll judge the tryouts. We’ll start with them soon.”

Jungkook bites his lip and shares glances with the others.

“Well, good luck,” Yuri says. “You all are going to need it.” She winks at them, and Jungkook laughs. Only Taeyong looks like he’s going to snap something back. But it wasn’t meant to be mean, just fun. He doesn’t say anything.

The six of them go back to their areas where they were waiting before. It’s nerve wracking waiting, and Jungkook hopes he goes first or second. He doesn’t think his nerves will make it if he has to go last.

Jungkook does not go first. Fucking hell. It’s actually Taeyong, and Jungkook decides that he can’t watch the others perform, not like the other four are doing. He stays by his wall and keeps his eyes shut. It’s pointless anyway because he can hear the audience shout for them.

“Hey, baby boy,” a feminine voice whispers, and Jungkook jolts, startling hard.

Hyolyn sits next to him and he swallows roughly and can’t say hello. She’s so pretty and well built. She isn’t wearing more than ripped up short-shorts and a loose tank top with a bright pink sports bra underneath. Her sneakers match the bra.

Jungkook stammers a hello and half bows the best he can from where he’s sitting.

She smiles at him, and his heart hammers in his chest.

“Heard you have a kick-ass routine,” she says. At Jungkook’s confused look, she adds, “Hoseok has been praising you for weeks. You got this in the bag, boy. Don’t worry so much.”

“But ... I haven’t danced yet.”

She chuckles and nudges him with her shoulder. “And when you do, you’ll make the team. You don’t know this, but we never, ever do this randomly. The order of tryouts, I mean. It’s always alphabetical order, but Hoseok did not want anyone to go after you, so you’re going last.”

“But ... but ...”

“You’re going last, so don’t stress out through everyone else’s performance.”

Jungkook stares at her in surprise. “But ... b-but, it’s random?”

She laughs. “It’s not. And it’s all because of you.”

Taeyong’s performance ends to thunderous applause, and then Hoshi’s turn is next.

Jungkook groans. Going last doesn’t lessen his stress at all. Now there’s even more pressure on him to do well.

Hyolyn pinches his cheek. “I’m not sure how you can be equal parts cute and adorable and sexy and fuckable. God, you look amazing. You’re going to be amazing.”

Jungkook pouts at her and tries to pull away from her insistent fingers.

“I fucking swear to god that Hoseok better pick Yuri.”

“Huh?”

Hyolyn huffs and flicks her hair off her shoulder. “Girls don’t try out for the senior dance troupe. For some reason, they get this idea in their head that they aren’t good enough, but you saw Hyuna and Somin dance, and I know I can dance better than Kai. I’m pissed off that he’s going to be the captain instead of Somin. She’s a way better dancer than he is, but ... the amount of sexism in this squad is ridiculous, and if you make the team, you sure as hell better not think you can dance better than the girls. With Hyuna leaving, there’s only Somin left. I know I’m making the team because of my credentials and my company, but if he doesn’t pick Yuri, I’m going to be pissed. We need more women on the team.”

Jungkook nods. “I ... I think girls are great dancers. Better than guys sometimes.”

“Cute,” she pats his cheek.

Hoshi’s routine ends to even more applause than Taeyong’s, and then Yuri’s name is called. She stalks out from the stage in her high heeled boots and Jungkook bites his lip against a whimper. She looks good, but god, if Hoseok wore those boots ... He remembers Yoongi saying something about someone stepping on their dick with heels and Jungkook curls up with a soft whine.

“Yeah, she’s pretty sexy.”

Jungkook swallows and says, “N-no, just ... if H-hoseok-h-hyung wore those boots.”

Hyolyn looks at him and then has to cover her mouth as she laughs. “Ah, you are such an adorable gay. I can see why everyone loves you. Anyway. I’m after Yuri, so I’m going to go mentally prepare.” She squeezes his knee and then stands up.

Jungkook bites his lips and thinks about what she said. He isn’t really sure if Hoseok did already make a decision about him, but he knows Hoseok, and if he fucks up his routine, Hoseok won’t let the dance team suffer because Jungkook’s a fuckup. He knows that. So Hyolyn’s little speech probably was meant to ease his nerves, but it’s just made them worse. Now he has to be perfect, to show Hoseok and everyone else that he deserves the spot that he’s sure to get.

“Fuck,” he whispers and presses his palms into his eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

He only takes his hands away from his eyes when it’s Hyolyn’s turn, and he watches the small bit of stage he can see through the curtains for bits of her routine. She’s powerful, really strong, and as she said, a better dancer than Kai. He can tell, even with only a few dance steps. She has complete control over her body.

When it’s Zelo’s turn (the only other freshman trying out), Jungkook starts stretching, bouncing, loosening up his limbs. Twisting, moving into the splits as much as he can. Trying to stay limber and loose and not let his nerves clog his throat. If he’s learned anything this last week or so, it’s that he can dance. He can. He’s a good dancer.

He’s got this.

_I’ve got this. You’ve got this, Jeon Jungkook. You will not fuck up._

“Let’s get it,” he whispers to himself and gives himself a silly self high five. The other dancers have all fucked off to who knows where, and Jungkook is alone for a moment. There’s a weird silence that isn’t silence between the last cheers for Zelo and Hoseok’s voice echoing through the auditorium sound system.

“Man, Zelo, that was amazing! That bounce crawl on the floor thing? You’re going to have to show me how to do that. And now, the final contestant of the day--”

Jungkook whines and covers his face at the amount of screams he hears from the crowd. He’s pretty sure he can hear Taehyung’s voice above all of it.

“Just because Jungkook-ie seems to be your favorite, doesn’t mean he’s guaranteed a spot,” Hoseok says sternly.

And he is booed.

Jungkook can see, through his fingers, that Hoseok has his hand on his hip, like he’s scolding a toddler. Fuck. Or ... scolding him. While being restrained.

_No, no. No. No boner! Chill, boner!_

“Yeah, yeah. Fine. Fine.” Hoseok turns to where he’s hidden by the curtain. “Bunny, it’s your turn! Ladies and Gentleman, dancing to the original song ‘The Last’ written by music production major Min Yoongi, here is our cute little bunny, Jeon Jungkook-ie.”

Jungkook takes a very deep breath and heads out onto the stage amid the cheers and screams of ... well, a lot of people. But yeah. It’s okay. He’s got this. He can do this.

“Get it, Jungkook-ie!” He's pretty sure that was Taehyung again.

Jungkook finds his spot and lays on the stage, staring up at the lights on the ceiling, waiting for the signal that the sound crew started his music. Deep breaths. Calm. He can hear the cheers and shouts for him.

A breath. On his feet.

And Jungkook dances.

The movements are second nature, the pops and locks and isolations all come with ease. He spins when he’s supposed to, and he feels the way the ribbons of the corset twist with him, an added bit of elegance that softens his entire routine. His shoes squeak on the floor, grip the way they are supposed to through the complicated footwork. He doesn’t have time to be surprised that his footwork gets a loud cheer from the crowd because he’s already in the air, jumping and twisting before falling forward into his controlled floor elements.

The corset grips his stomach, his ribs, gives him comfort and support through all the movements and lessens nerves that threaten to steal his breath. But it’s there for him, like a hug from Taehyung. Like Daddy’s strong arms keeping him calm after a sudden drop. Like Jimin’s small fingers squeezing his, and Yoongi’s soft smiles of pride in his direction. Seokjin’s parenting. Hoseok’s utter and complete support.

His handstand to a slow body roll draws even more cheers. And he can’t help his smirk. Yeah, he likes that move, too.

And then the crowd is almost silent as the dance changes to contemporary and Yoongi’s voice raps out the pain and anguish of their suffering. It’s a fine balance between showing what he can do, but not overpowering what Yoongi can do.

With the corset on, it’s even easier to flow through the contemporary dance steps. It’s easy to sweep his leg in a Ronde de Jamb, easy to pirouette, and reach with outstretched arms and fingers for the emotions that Yoongi sings about in the song. The ribbons on the corset add waves and movement to his steps, and he knows it looks pretty, he knows that the way Taehyung laced the corset means that the ribbons are flaring out behind and around him.

The circle of twisting jumps, the last few painful lyrics of the song, leave Jungkook breathless. And he stands, only hearing his gasps, after landing with his arms and legs spread, the ribbons settling behind him. Maybe he missed this last mark by an inch, but fuck. He feels so fucking good. That was a good run through of his routine.

Euphoria.

And then the cheers of the crowd permeate his brain. Shit, that wasn’t a run through, that was the real thing. He actually forgot that he was in front of people! And oh shit, there are a lot of people, most on their feet, cheering for him, and his stomach twists with nerves, he feels his face pale, and he staggers back a few steps. The spotlight is bright enough to make him wince and nausea rises in his throat. Fuck.

Blushing, he bows, just a short quick thing, before scuttling off the stage as fast as he can.

Hoseok laughs into the microphone, and Jungkook goes to the one place he feels comfortable: against the wall where he waited before his routine. He’s hot and sweaty, and he needs a drink. But he needs to calm his breathing down. He can’t breathe. Fuck. His windpipe is tight, his gasps harsh. Can they hear him freaking out? Why is he freaking out?

There are still people screaming his name.

Oh yeah. All those people saw him dance. Fuck.

“Calm down,” Hoseok says. “Jungkook-ie can be shy and I’m not going to make him come back for another bow--”

 _Oh thank god,_ Jungkook thinks and sinks down to the ground, face in his hands, still heaving with breaths and trying not to vomit.

“--so now, after this. I know all of you are super excited to know who we are going to choose, and trust me, so are we, but we’re not making a decision tonight. We have to look back at the tapes and see each dance individually. Sometimes it’s hard to catch all the details in three minutes. We will have our decision up on our website and all over our social media in a day or two. Thank you so much for coming to our performance and thank you for your support. Remember, even the most awkward person can be taught to dance. It’s just a matter of confidence. You can do it.”

The crowd cheers for him again, and then laughs and Jungkook can just imagine Hoseok doing some silly wave or moonwalk across the stage to exit.

He comes right to Jungkook, falls to his knees, cups Jungkook’s cheeks and kisses him hard.

Jungkook grips his wrists and blubbers, “H-hyung.” Oh. Wow. He didn’t even realize he was crying.

“Amazing, bunny. That was amazing. You’re so good.” He doesn’t let Jungkook say anything and kisses him over and over again, until Jungkook wobbles out a laugh and hugs Hoseok tightly, burying his face in Hoseok’s neck.

“Will you let me be on the team, please, hyung?” he whispers. “I want to be on the team.”

Hoseok snorts. “Silly bunny. Of course you’ll be on the team. You didn’t even need to try out. You’re so, so good.”

Jungkook takes a very deep breath and then lifts his head and smiles at him, feeling the weight of everything leave his chest and relax his shoulders, the grip of the corset keeps him steady, and Hoseok’s hands on his cheek and neck keep him firmly planted in reality. And then Hoseok tugs on Jungkook’s yellow choker and Jungkook moans.

“Thank you, Sir.”

Hoseok laughs. “None of that now. There are like a hundred people that want to see you even if I think you deserve the best blowjob in the world right now..”

Jungkook blanches. “Fuck. I ... I ... can’t ... I don’t want to see--”

“Sh,” he says with a soft kiss. “Don’t worry. We’re skipping out the back. The others all know where to meet.”

“Others? But Namjoon-hyung--”

“Yeah, he said you two were going to go out, but Seokjin-hyung vetoed that right quick. He is not letting Namjoon whisk you away without the rest of us. So we’re going to dinner and you two get to have your date later.”

“I bet Seokjin-hyung wasn’t that nice about it.”

“Nope. His exact words were, ‘Fuck you, Professor Asshole. We’re all going to dinner. You can have his asshole for dessert’.”

Jungkook whines in embarrassment. “I’m so glad I wasn’t there.”

“Jimin said he’d grab our things from the dressing room, and I’ve already got an Uber to drive us to the restaurant that Seokjin is taking us to. His treat.”

Hoseok tucks Jungkook under his arm and leads him off the stage and through the back hallways to a service entrance. It’s cold outside, chilly in the December night, and Jungkook doesn’t have a coat. Luckily, the Uber is already waiting, and Hoseok lets him into the back and says hello to the driver. They keep their fingers entwined, despite the driver’s raised eyebrow, and Hoseok lifts his own eyebrow back. Jungkook doesn’t give a fuck. He’s happy, relaxed, and ... well, just good. He feels so good. He leans his head on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Happy, bun?”

“So happy, hyung.”

“Good, you deserve it.”

Jungkook sees his friends (fuck he has friends, it’s the weirdest thing) waiting outside the restaurant. Jimin has his arms around Yoongi’s neck, smiling at Taehyung, who is holding one of Yoongi’s hands. Seokjin and Namjoon are talking together, and Namjoon is smiling so widely.

He leaves the annoyed Uber driver to Hoseok and climbs out of the car with a happy cry of “Namjoon-hyung!”

Namjoon turns around and smiles at him, has just enough time to open his arms before Jungkook is barreling into him for a really strong hug, and Jungkook’s throat tightens up with tears again when Namjoon doesn’t push him away, doesn’t try to keep their distance even though they are in public.

“Hi, Daddy,” Jungkook mumbles against his neck.

Namjoon’s chest moves with his soft laughter. “Hi, bunny. You were so fucking amazing. So good. You did such a good job.”

Jungkook pulls away to smile at him. “I’m so glad you came. Oh my god, your hair is black. Fuck. You look so good.”

Namjoon smiles and before he can cup Jungkook’s cheek--

“Are the rest of us rotting fish, huh, you little brat?” Seokjin demands and pulls on the ribbons of the corset, yanking him back.

Jungkook laughs and shakes his head, but lets himself be pulled away from Namjoon to get a hug from the others.

Yoongi hugs him the tightest and says, “You made me cry, you fucking brat.”

“Sorry, but not really.”

“You were so, so, so good.”

“Thanks.”

“All right, all right, enough with the hug fests. Let’s go stuff our faces.” Jimin opens his mouth and Seokjin holds up his hand. “With food, you cretin. Food.”

Jungkook allows himself to be tucked under Namjoon’s arm and led into the restaurant behind Seokjin.

In the restaurant, Jungkook sits between Namjoon and Seokjin with Hoseok directly across from Seokjin. Yoongi sits on Namjoon’s other side, and Taehyung and Jimin sit next to Hoseok. Namjoon takes his hand, on top of the table, brings it up to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

“H-hyung?”

“Don’t worry, bunny. I’m not your teacher any more,” he says while Seokjin tells the waiter to bring them all soju. “Final grades for all of my classes have been submitted, so I’m free to kiss you in public all I want. Or I guess all you want. Are you okay with that?”

Jungkook smiles and laughs and kisses Namjoon short and fast. “Silly, Daddy, of course.”

He wants to get in one more kiss, but Seokjin starts passing around cups and says, “Poor the alcohol, maknae.”

Jungkook makes a face but does as he’s told.

“A toast,” Seokjin says once they all have glasses and soju. “To Jungkook!”

“No,” Jungkook says loudly, drawing all their gazes. “L-last time one of you t-tried to toast me, we ended up toasting to Namjoon-hyung’s d-dick.”

Taehyung and Jimin burst out laughing.

“Not my fault,” Yoongi says and gestures with their glass to Namjoon. “It is an exquisite dick.”

Seokjin cackles and says, “Fine. To Namjoon’s dick!”

Jungkook moans and tries to hide his face in Namjoon’s shoulder. “Sorry, hyung.”

Namjoon laughs. “It’s okay. Take your drink. I do have a pretty nice dick.”

The others laugh, but Jungkook figures the only way he’s going to get through this night is if he’s drunk.

“Don’t drink too much, bunny,” Namjoon says with lips against his ear. “I have plans for you that involve my pretty nice dick.”

Jungkook almost chokes on his soju.

Dinner is as chaotic as Jungkook expected it to be. They’re all loud and obnoxious, but they’re ordering a lot of food and a lot of drinks, so the waitstaff puts up with them. He stays almost curled up in Namjoon’s lap, Namjoon’s arm around his shoulders, fingers tugging at his top. There’s another hand, must be Seokjin’s, tugging on the laces of the corset from behind. And Hoseok’s legs are entwined with his under the table. He also eats more meat from Namjoon’s chopsticks than his own.

Taehyung attempted to film Jungkook’s dance, but he spent too long cheering and dancing along for the video to come out clearly. Jimin did take a video, but Taehyung is screaming through most of it. He puts it on mute and lets Jungkook watch it. Jungkook smiles as he watches himself dance. Fuck, he did do a good job. Not a single misstep. Though one jump could have been higher, but only his eye (and probably Hoseok’s) would even notice.

“You were so beautiful up on that stage, bunny,” Namjoon whispers. Seokjin is telling a very loud drunken story next to him. And for a moment, they’re in their own little world.

His lips tickle the shell of Jungkook’s ear. He presses a kiss just to the corner of his eye.

Jungkook turns his head, doesn’t stop Namjoon from kissing him, enjoys the soft, chaste press of lips and tries to scoot a little deeper into his lap. They break apart with a shared breath, cheek to cheek and Jungkook presses his mouth to Namjoon’s ear and gasps out a “Daddy,” just to feel Namjoon shiver underneath and around him.

“I know ... I know you wanted me to yourself, but --” Jungkook bites his lip and whines.

Namjoon’s hand tightens on his thigh and he curses. “What, bunny?”

“Um ... two dicks, remember?”

“Fuck.”

“Hey, stop that,” Seokjin says and tangles his hand in Jungkook’s hair and pulls his head back. “Some at this table are sensitive--Ow, Yoongi!”

Yoongi smirks at him. “Shut up. They’re hot together. Let them make out if they want to.”

There is a chorus of agreements.

“No,” Namjoon says. “No. But ... we’re going to go.”

“No, you’re not,” Seokjin says and glares. “They haven’t even brought out the cake yet and we have to do shots.”

“Yeah. Let’s get drunk!” Jimin says and downs more soju.

“Drunker,” Yoongi cheers and they’re echoed by the others.

Namjoon sighs.

Jungkook smiles up at him. “Cake. I want cake.”

“More than my dick?”

Someone grumbles at that.

“No, just cake is now. Dick is later.” Jungkook is blushing like mad but he makes it obvious when he gropes Namjoon under the table. Namjoon moans and shifts up into the touch.

“Don’t make me separate you two,” Seokjin says.

“Like you wouldn’t be groping Jungkook right now if you weren’t already on Namjoon’s shit list, Jin,” Yoongi says.

Seokjin sticks his tongue out at them.

“You’re still mad at Seokjin-hyung?” Jungkook asks.

Namjoon smiles at him and says, “Sort of. It’s a long story that has a lot to do with you, but I’m just sulking. Also, he’s still groveling, so I’m not nearly as mad as I used to be.”

“Oh. Did I do something wrong?”

Namjoon brushes his fingers over his lips and shakes his head. “How could you ever do anything wrong, bunny?”

Jungkook bites his lip. “Well, I am supposed to be getting spankings.”

“Ah, stop it!” Hoseok says and actually kicks, well very lightly taps, Jungkook’s shin under the table. “You two are not alone yet. Don’t go talking about spankings in front of the rest of us unless you want me to bend you over this table right now.”

Jungkook smiles over at him and winks. “Later then, hyung. I mean, Sir.”

“Fuck. Stop.”

Jungkook laughs and then sits up straight, mostly in his own chair but leaning against Namjoon and demands, “Where’s my cake?”

Jungkook drinks too much. It’s not like he can help it when they all start giving him shots. Even Namjoon gives him something citrus-y and sweet that tastes like sin.

“Come with,” Jungkook mumbles into Hoseok’s shoulder when he’s suddenly next to him instead of Seokjin. Jimin is sitting in Seokjin’s lap and trading shots with Yoongi. Probably some stupid dare.

“What, bunny?”

“Come ... hotel, with us. Please, Sir.”

Hoseok chuckles. “Bunny. I don’t think--”

“Daddy says it okay, right, Daddy?” he says that last part loudly, interrupting Namjoon who was talking to Taehyung about keeping up the social media accounts for the GSA club through winter.

Strong arms wrap around Jungkook from behind.

“He says you want me to come with?” Hoseok says.

Namjoon hums. “Yeah, but we’re all too drunk to do anything tonight.”

“True.”

Jungkook grumbles, but burrows against Namjoon’s neck and holds on to Hoseok’s arm where it’s wrapped around his middle. “Cuddles, then. I want cuddles.”

Namjoon kisses his forehead. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Jungkook loses track of the night and of the drinks. He’s not sure when they stop giving them to him, but eventually, when one of them says, “Jungkook-ah, drink this,” it’s a sip of water. They close the place down, leaving way beyond night hours and into the morning ones. He remembers another cab ride, with his head plonked on Hoseok’s shoulder and his hands tangled with Namjoon’s. He remembers the hallway of the hotel and the warmth of the hotel room and the safety of Namjoon and Hoseok’s arms.

Jungkook can’t stop giggling. Or trying to press kisses to Namjoon’s neck. Namjoon laughs at him, chides him for making the act of undressing him harder, and then just gives up and let’s Hoseok do it. Namjoon cups Jungkook’s face in his hands and presses kisses to his lips.

Hoseok loosens the laces on the corset and Jungkook pouts when the comforting grip around his ribs loosens.

“Bunny?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “Good, hyung. I’m good. Just ... like the feeling of tightness.”

“Then we’ll just have to hug you tighter to make up for it.”

Jungkook giggles again and throws his arms around Namjoon’s shoulders. It makes Hoseok’s job more difficult, but soon, he’s naked, Jungkook is naked and shivering and Namjoon and Hoseok are pressed up against his body. Lips descend on his shoulders and down his arms. Namjoon presses a longer, wetter kiss on his lips.

“Bath?”

Jungkook nods. “Please, Daddy. Wanna bath.”

Hoseok murmurs something against the cool skin of Jungkook’s neck and his body heat moves away. Jungkook shivers and curls up against Namjoon’s strong chest with a whine.

“He’s just getting the water started, bunny.”

Jungkook is still getting kisses to his cheek and brow, so he isn’t too upset at Hoseok leaving.

“Happy, Daddy. So happy. Just ... with you and no more school and I love you and happy. Happy--Oh.”

Namjoon had tensed up and it took Jungkook a few seconds to realize what he said. Again. Fuck. And drunk. Again. Fuck.

_Fuck!_

He whines, trying to bury his face and stupidness against Namjoon’s neck.

“Shh, bunny. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Jungkook tilts his head back and tries to focus on Namjoon. With a pout, he says, “Sorry. Daddy. Sorry. Drunk. Bunny’s drunk.”

“I know you’re drunk, bun.” Namjoon cups his face in his hands and Jungkook grabs his wrists in panic.

“I just ... I’m sorry. I’m just ... I don’t.”

“Sh, bunny. It’s okay.” Namjoon presses a kiss to his lips. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow when we’re not drunk, okay?”

Jungkook pouts again and then nods. “Okay, Daddy. Tomorrow. Talk about it tomorrow.”

“Yes. Tonight, you’re going to get a bath, we’re going to curl up on this nice comfortable king-sized bed, and in the morning, we’ll eat breakfast, eat you out, fuck your brains out, and then we’ll talk.”

Jungkook laughs. “Okay, Daddy.”

“Water’s ready,” Hoseok calls from the bathroom.

Jungkook stays curled against Namjoon’s side as he leads him into the tub. The lights are dim and there are bubbles and Jungkook should not be so excited about bubbles because he is twenty years old, god damn it, but ... bubbles. Yeah.

Laughing, he almost splashes his way into the tub, practically falls and sloshes bubbles over the side and then scoops some up and blows them up at Namjoon. The smile at him is indulgent and fond, and it makes Jungkook blush. But no. That’s just the warm water. He pats his own cheeks with bubbly hands and Hoseok makes a pained noise.

“Fuck, how is someone so fucking jacked so fucking cute?”

Namjoon laughs. “One of the world’s greatest mysteries.”

Jungkook ducks his head and then moans when he resurfaces. The water is so warm, and he feels so good. He just wants to sleep now. But ... not until he gets his cuddles. Those are important. His head swims, feels like his brain is sloshing around like the water is. But he’s a good boy, and he follows Hoseok’s instructions to tilt his head back while he washes Jungkook’s hair, and he lets Namjoon pick his feet out of the tub to wash them. And kiss his toes when they’re free of soap. Jungkook spends more time giggling in the bath than he thinks he’s ever giggled in his life. But he doesn’t care. It’s so nice. Being taken care of. Pampered. Allowed to be silly. He knows in the morning he’s going to be really embarrassed by the way he’s acting now, but Namjoon and Hoseok smile at his silly faces and splash him back when he tries to splash their faces. 

Indulgent.

Jungkook loves it.

“Hyung, I want more cake,” Jungkook says in pout while Hoseok dries off his hair and Namjoon kneels at his feet to pull clean boxers up his legs (they’re Namjoon’s. Apparently Seokjin packed him a bag.)

“Tomorrow,” Hoseok says and kisses his pout. “It’s time for bed.”

“But I want cake.”

“What are the chances of you throwing up in the morning?”

Jungkook pouts harder and doesn’t say anything. He’s drunk enough to know that he might be sick, but obviously not so drunk that he doesn’t know that. Or ... something.

“But cake?” he tries again, trying to smile instead of pout, trying to make his eyes big and innocent.

Hoseok wavers. Jungkook can tell, and he almost cheers in victory, but Namjoon gives his leg a firm pat and says, “No, bunny. Sleep now. Cake tomorrow.”

“Okay. Okay, Daddy. But ... but ... oh god, you’ll eat the frosting off my skin, right?”

Namjoon chuckles. “Yes, bunny. We will.”

“Fuck, now I want cake,” Hoseok says and Jungkook giggles. He’s still giggling when they get him into bed and he frowns when they both move away.

Namjoon leans over the bed and kisses his mouth. Wet and open, and Jungkook whines, tries to suck on Namjoon’s fingers. Fingers slip between his mouth to hold his lips open and Namjoon licks at them, wet and messy and Jungkook quivers and wiggles and whines for more. He closes his mouth around them again, and Namjoon lets him suck on them this time.

Jungkook moans, eyes shutting.

“Two minutes and we’ll be in bed with you. Promise.”

Jungkook frowns, chases his fingers when he pulls them away, and then tries to keep Namjoon over him, tries to pull him into bed on top of him. But he’s so tired and warm and happy and Hoseok shoves a pillow on his chest and he curls up with it with a happy noise.

(He learns later that NamSeok did not come to bed in two minutes, the liars, and they ended up making out and getting each other off on the couch without him.)

°----------°

Jungkook wakes up feeling like absolute shit. His head hurts and his skin is sweaty. Clammy. Sticky. That’s easily explained by the two warm bodies pressed to his and the headache, and well, Seokjin was pushing shots at him at one point.

But the weird feeling in his chest, the way his eyes sting, and the hitch of his breath, well, he can’t remember why he feels like emotional shit. Not at first. It takes blinking and focusing on the strong curve of Namjoon’s bare shoulder before he remembers.

_Oh right. Fuck._

Jungkook needs to stop drinking so he’ll stop fucking confessing his love to Namjoon.

_Fuck my life._

He gingerly climbs from the bed, kneeing Hoseok in the ribs. He jolts away and pouts up at him, and Jungkook smiles and whispers, “Sorry, hyung. Bathroom.”

Hoseok lets him get up, and Jungkook escapes.

Shit.

Jungkook uses the bathroom and splashes cool water on his face. That isn’t quite enough to get the feel of ... sticky wrongness ... off his skin, so he takes a quick, lukewarm shower. He keeps the water on the cool side so he doesn’t linger. The pounding of the spray sounds like his inner thoughts: “stupid stupid stupid.” He really is so fucking stupid.

And the most confusing part: he isn’t even sure if he does love Namjoon. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. He certainly likes him, thinks he is gorgeous and has learned more about sexuality and his own preferences than he ever thought was possible. But that isn’t really love. They haven’t even gone on a date! Well, not really. Maybe soon. Not one out in public. Their hotel room date definitely counts. So they have been on one date. But one date does not equate to love.

Does this stay at a hotel room count as a date even though Hoseok-hyung is there too? And how much can he love one person when he’s about to get his ass fucked by two people? Although that’s limiting and probably invalidates anyone who is polyamorous. Someone like Jimin who definitely loves two people, even if the love he feels for Taehyung is friendship.

It’s much easier to judge his friends’ actions than think about his own, so he does that while he finishes in the shower. He feels better afterwards and after brushing his teeth. Wrapped up in a big fluffy towel, Jungkook goes back to the main room. The other two are still sleeping. He sits on the couch, tilts his head back and pouts, eyes shut, and tries not to think of the look of pity on Namjoon’s face last night. It doesn’t matter if Jungkook does love him. It’s not like Namjoon loves him back. He wallows in his misery until his stomach grumbles in hunger. Or sickness. He’s not sure which. But food after a night of drinking is rarely a bad idea.

There is a QR code for room service and he glances at the plush king-sized bed and its sleeping occupants before ordering a carafe of coffee, tea for Hoseok, and food, heavy on the rice and veggies. Plus some fruits.

Namjoon wakes up first when the hotel staff member knocks on the door. Jungkook stands aside so the man can wheel the two carts into the room.

Namjoon waits until the man leaves before sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up, wearing just black boxers with his hair all mussed and a half chub teasing Jungkook’s vision. Jungkook gulps and looks away, looks down at the food that isn’t nearly as appetizing as Namjoon.

“Good morning, Jungkook-ie,” he whispers and walks to the couch. Jungkook ducks his head, unable to do more than mumble a reply. Namjoon ruffles his damp hair and Jungkook holds his breath until the bathroom door shuts.

Fuck. Fuck, now it’s awkward because Jungkook told him he loved him. Again. And again, Namjoon had that pitying look on his face.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jungkook’s eyes sting and his breath hitches. It’s so fucking stupid. They barely know each other. Sort of. Well, they do. They talk all the time. They’ve had so many phone conversations that weren’t sex-oriented.

He knows about Namjoon’s personal beliefs on gender, equality, and politics, knows about his rabid fascination with crabs and sea anemones, knows about how much he loves art even if he doesn’t “understand it” but who the fuck says that he understands it the correct way as long as he’s enjoying it. He knows that Namjoon writes poetry and still plays around with music production. He knows that Namjoon’s parents are still unsure of both his choice in profession and his sexuality even though he came out to them in high school.

And Namjoon knows him really well, too, knows about his social problems, about his anxiety, knows about how much he loves to dance and how much he likes art and how terrified he is of the stupidest things like escalators and microwaves. And Namjoon doesn’t judge him for any of that. He smiles at him so patiently, lets him ramble on about modern art trying too hard to be cool when sometimes something more simple would work just as well.

So all of that. Namjoon knows how awkward Jungkook is.

That is definitely where these feelings are coming from. But they aren’t anything. They’re a teacher and a student and, for fuck’s sake, Jungkook lost his virginity to a fucking drag queen and is about to get his ass double penetrated by two people.

Those feelings ... those feelings are not the same as his emotions and he knows that. But fuck. Isn’t he just confusing the lust for love? Didn’t Jimin rant to him about that one time while Taehyung and he had been fighting?

Fuck. Jungkook shoves his palms into his eyes and tries not to cry.

“Bunny,” Namjoon whispers and the couch dips and arms wrap around his waist. “Feeling sick?”

“N-no,” Jungkook says, voice cracking. He leans against Namjoon’s warmth, against his bare chest and then turns his head to bury his face against his warm neck. His hands fall to his thighs and then his waist and curl up around his back. He’s so warm and his skin smells so nice. Jungkook puts his nose to his neck, opens his mouth and breathes in deep. He lets it out, trying not to sob. It’s shaky. Hurt.

“Bun,” Namjoon kisses the side of his head, “pretty bunny. Are you okay?”

“Just ... just ... so dumb, hyung. Ignore me.”

Namjoon chuckles. “Nah, I can’t really do that. You’re way too fucking sexy to ignore.”

Jungkook squeaks in embarrassment and then tries to hide against Namjoon’s side. He ends up in a weird octopus-koala position with his legs thrown over Namjoon’s thighs and curled around his waist and his arms around his neck. It’s perfect still for hiding. Expect--

Namjoon grips his chin between two fingers and lifts his head.

Jungkook whines, the noise cuts off when lips press against his and Jungkook whines again, eager instead of completely mortified. Partially mortified.

Namjoon’s kiss is gentle and sweet, and Jungkook easily follows him through one kiss and into the next. Just lips. And care. Fingers sliding along his jaw to tangle in his hair. A slight pull, and oh Jungkook likes that a lot, and his mouth falls open with a sigh. He’s expecting a deeper kiss, but Namjoon just tugs at his lower lip with both of his before pulling away.

“Better?”

“So much.”

“You ordered breakfast, thank you.”

Jungkook smiles. It’s already too late. He’s ready and happy to be praised. Fuck.

And in love?

_Maybe. Probably. Fuck, yes. Most likely._

“Hyung?”

Namjoon pours a cup of coffee and hums to show he’s listening.

“I ... I’m sorry. About ... the thing. Last night. The love thing.”

Namjoon sips at his coffee, lips curled in a smile on the rim of the cup. “Really, you don’t need to apologize.”

“I do. Because ... because ... we ... I don’t ... I mean, I might ... b-but, it’s ... we-weird and n-not, but soon. Too soon, and I don’t even--”

Namjoon cups his chin and swipes his thumb over Jungkook’s bottom lip, effectively shutting him up when he tries to chase after it to suck on it. Namjoon chuckles and lets him.

“Bunny, sweetheart, listen to me.”

Jungkook pulls his eyes away from Namjoon’s tempting lips and looks up at him, sucking harder on his thumb for a moment.

Lust flares in Namjoon’s gaze, turning it from warm to hot and then back to warm when he smiles. “I’m not angry, okay?” He moves his thumb in a wet line along Jungkook’s cheek and cups his cheek softly.

Gripping Namjoon’s wrist, Jungkook nods. “But--”

“No, bunny. I’m not angry. Why would I ever be angry that someone as amazing as you, as smart as you, as gorgeous as you, as talented as you, loves me? I’m a fucking mess, and don’t you dare disagree with that.”

Jungkook scrunches up his nose in distaste, and Namjoon laughs and gives in to press a kiss to it and then his lips.

“Jeon Jungkook, you are one of the most endearing, lovely, sweet, precious people I know,” Namjoon continues and gives him another kiss. “I know you were drunk last night and I know there’s some truth behind what you say when you’re drunk, but--” He stops and Jungkook sags in defeat, trying to look away. The grip on his cheek tightens. “When this started, this great fantastic amazing thing, I only thought it was sex, only thought it was an outlet, one for both of us, and then I started being upset that I could not take you out on dates and kiss you in public, and that’s a first for me, bunny. In all your studies did you come across the word hedonism?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “N-no. Wait, maybe?”

“In a nutshell, it means that I live my life based on pleasure and what makes me feel good. And you, you definitely make me feel good. But I’m not one to settle down or fall in love. Seokjin says I’m afraid of commitment, and that’s part of why he’s on my shit list because he keeps yelling at me for stringing you along when I haven’t really thought--oh, god, the look on your face, Jungkook-ie. Stop. Okay.”

Jungkook shuts his eyes, trying not to let the heartbreak continue to show on his face. But yeah, there’s a tear, and then another one.

Namjoon cups both cheeks and sighs. “Fuck, I’m doing this all wrong. Don’t cry, baby. I’m sorry. Simple. No longer lecture mode. I fucking like you, Jeon Jungkook, and I can’t wrap my head around that. It’s not a bad thing. I’m making it sound like a bad thing when all I’m doing is trying to reassure you that it’s okay. That I want to. That I want to like you and date you, and just you, nobody else, I want to have a relationship with you and see where that goes. Love is too soon, yes?”

Jungkook nods frantically. “Definitely too soon.”

“Good. But maybe?” Namjoon wipes at the drying tears on his face.

Jungkook can’t help the smile that blooms on his face. “Yes. Please. Maybe.”

Namjoon smiles back and then kisses him. “There’s always room for possibilities, bunny, and this, with you, is one that I want to explore, okay?”

Jungkook nods.

“Well, I’m so glad I just filmed that,” a deep voice drawls from the bed.

They both look at Hoseok who is awake and sitting up with his back to the headboard and his phone in his hands.

“Hyung!” Jungkook says when he realizes what Hoseok just said and he buries his face to hide in his embarrassment.

Hoseok laughs and says, “It was probably the worst and best confession of all time. You two are a mess.”

Jungkook can’t disagree with that.

“You better have saved me some coffee,” he says, climbing out of the bed. He’s wearing absolutely nothing but a smile and Jungkook can’t keep his eyes off his long, lithe legs or the way his ass muscles move as he walks toward the bathroom.

“I got you tea,” Jungkook says.

“Even better, thank you, Jungkook-ie.”

The bathroom door shuts and Jungkook looks back at Namjoon, who is still smiling at him.

“Okay?”

Jungkook nods. “Okay.”

“Good. So breakfast and then ...” He lifts an Eyebrow and Jungkook bites his lip and squirms, feels his dick twitch.

“Fuck me?”

Namjoon winks. “Right answer as always, Jeon Jungkook.”

°----------°

It doesn’t happen right after breakfast. Jungkook still feels like shit and so does Hoseok who is horrible at holding his alcohol. They lounge on the bed, in varying states of nakedness and watch stupid dramas and even stupider reality TV shows from America. They eat cake, though it’s not off Jungkook’s skin. Namjoon extends their stay an extra night.

At one point, Hoseok presses a kiss to Jungkook’s shoulder and says, “Let’s see what Seokjin-hyung packed for us. I have a pretty good feeling about his taste.”

Namjoon groans. “I don’t. He’s insane.”

Hoseok bounds over to the black bag still sitting near the door. And he bends over, and Jungkook tries not to drool at the way his ass peeks out from the white tank top he’s wearing and that’s all he’s wearing and Jungkook whines and wants to touch, and Namjoon laughs and puts his arm around him and whispers at him to be patient.

Well, if only it was that easy. That he’d be able to handle. But what Namjoon actually says has his dick hardening up and his body suddenly eager to be fucked.

“No, bunny. Be a good boy and be patient.”

_Good boy._

Fuck.

_Be a good boy._

His response is petulant. “I am a good boy.”

“No, you aren’t, you’re getting spankings, remember?” Hoseok says and climbs back onto the bed with the bag. He sits cross legged and then just dumps the entire bag out.

Jungkook is still pouting, until he looks at the contents of the bag and then he’s groaning low in his throat. Half embarrassed, half intrigued.

Hoseok whistles in appreciation and holds up a string of anal beads. “I really hope he doesn’t want any of this back.”

“I really hope he didn’t use any of it first,” Namjoon says and holds out something that Jungkook is sure is a butt plug.

“Um,” he raises his hand and tries not to die at their fond noises, “... um, I’m not ... I don’t ... h-help?”

Hoseok throws his arms around Jungkook’s back, the anal beads clacking together, and Jungkook groans, but hugs him back.

“We don’t have to use any of it if you’re uncomfortable, but god, I really hope you want to, bunny,” Hoseok says. “Look!” He pushes away and then picks up something black. Jungkook whines when he sees lace.

“Yes?”

Jungkook keeps his head down and nods.

Fingers grip his chin and force his head up. “Words, bunny.”

Jungkook gulps and says, “Yes, Sir. Want ... I-I w-want to wear it, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

“First things first,” Namjoon says and reaches for a box.

Jungkook wrinkles his nose in annoyance, but really, if he wants to be clean and he wants his ass eaten out, then he needs an enema.

“Want help?” Hoseok asks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“No, thank you,” Jungkook almost snaps and snatches the box from Namjoon’s hand. He climbs from the bed and stomps toward the bathroom.

“Well, there’s one more spanking,” Hoseok says. “How many is that?”

“At least twenty.”

Jungkook does not turn around, feeling his entire face heat up. He slams the bathroom door on Hoseok’s laughter.


	19. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11K+ words of pure smut.
> 
> **Skip the chapter notes if you don't want spoilers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings/Contents:** subspace, dom/sub, Sir, Daddy/baby, crying, Spit, Foot stuff, edging, light bondage, spanking, lingerie, anal beads, slapping, degrading/humiliation, slight breeding kink, barebacking, lots of come and the ingestion of it, choking/breath play, rimming, double penetration,

Jungkook spends a long time looking at himself in the mirror. Not long enough for the uncomfortable enema to be pointless, but it almost feels that way. There are too many emotions battling for space in his brain. Namjoon being understanding and, dare he think, optimistic about their relationship is messing with his brain and his emotions.

Putting on the lingerie helps him focus on something else.

The bodysuit is more lace than fabric. The legs hit high, curving over his hip bones, the bottom tight on his dick and balls. A set of three small buttons snap just behind his balls, giving them something to rest against. The front scoops low enough to show cleavage, though it’s mostly lace and his chest isn’t hidden at all. The only parts that aren’t lace are the crotch that hides his dick and a few straps of fabric that crisscross on his lower back for support. Even the part covering his ass is lace.

Jungkook’s first thought is that the bodysuit was made for a woman, but once it’s on, he knows for certain that it wasn’t. JoJo probably made it just for his body measurements. It is more comfortable than he is expecting.

One thing he is sure of is that neither of the men outside know that Seokjin had wrapped a choker up in the outfit and he clasps it around his neck. It’s not just any choker. It’s the one Runch Randa was wearing the night Jungkook first saw her perform. Black and with a nice big hoop hanging from the middle. Thigh-high, sheer stockings with lace bands finish off the outfit, and Jungkook feels sexy, he feels like he could go in front of a crowd of people and dance.

Well, for a second. Dancing for a crowd full of strangers is nothing compared to going out in that room and facing a man that he’s pretty sure he’s in love with.

Jungkook’s confidence fizzles and he tugs on the high cut of the bodysuit, trying to pull it down over his hip, whining when it just makes the front dip farther down his chest.

“Jungkook-ie, bunny, are you okay?”

Jungkook tries to talk and can’t and says, _Fuck it_ to himself. Seriously, he has embarrassed himself in front of Namjoon so many times already, it’s not like this can be worse than having a panic attack in the middle of his classroom.

Keeping his head down, Jungkook opens the door and shuffles out, toes black against the cream carpet. He has a brief thought of how many times this carpet has to be cleaned before he hears a quick inhale and an awed, whispered, “Well, fuck me.”

Daring a glance up, Jungkook blushes even darker at the twin look of astonished lust and want on their faces. He bites his lip and tries to get his body to move and ends up shuffling awkwardly into the main room. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands and they find themselves hooked under the bodysuit, again trying to tug it down his hips.

“Fucking fuck, Kim Seokjin is a fucking asshole, what the fuck are we supposed to do with this?” Hoseok demands, flinging his hands at Jungkook.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I’m going to stick my dick into it,” Namjoon says.

Jungkook lets out a startled laugh and then covers his mouth and blushes even more though he isn’t sure that’s possible. But how much they obviously want him has cleared most of his concern away and he can feel his dick throb as they continue to look at him. He lifts his hands and laces his fingers at his neck and then turns around to show off the back, which really, is just showing off his ass because the material has bunched up his cleft on one side and there wasn’t much coverage to begin with.

“Yep. Gonna stick my dick into it,” Namjoon repeats.

Hoseok moans. “Definitely. But can we play first?”

“Definitely,” Namjoon agrees.

Hoseok motions Jungkook over toward him and says, “You look fucking amazing, bunny. Really, I just ...” When Jungkook is close enough to touch, Hoseok grips the hoop on the choker and pulls him in for a heavy kiss. “I’m about to say one of the most stupid but true pick up lines known to man, but it conveys exactly what I want right now.”

Jungkook smiles. “What?”

“As long as I have a face, you’ll always have a place to sit.”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide and after a moment, he laughs. “Oh my god, that’s horrible.”

“Like I said. But true. Come on. I want you to sit on my face, right now.” Hoseok tugs him to the bed and Jungkook has to swallow as the choker is pulled tight.

“Um, okay ... but ... sp-spankings?”

“You’ll get them, but not right now.”

Jungkook glances at Namjoon, and he nods. “We had a chat,” Namjoon says, “while you were getting all sexy. We decided it’d be more fun if you don’t know when you are going to get your spankings.”

“More fun for you,” Jungkook says and sticks out his tongue.

Namjoon smiles. “Of course.”

Hoseok grips his tongue in his fingers and Jungkook looks at him, at the disappointed look on his face. “Bunny, it’s almost like you don’t want to sit on my face.”

Jungkook gulps and shakes his head, keeping his mouth open for Hoseok to pinch his tongue. “S-th-sthorry, S-thir.”

Hoseok huffs and uses his other hand to slap Jungkook’s bare hip. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” He releases him and climbs on the bed and lays on his back. He shifts his hips, his dick already hard and the tank top rucked up around his ribs. “This is good. Climb on. Keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times, and I hope you enjoy the experience.”

“Oh god that was even worse,” Jungkook says, but he’s climbing on the bed after him, over him, hands on either side of his body.

Hoseok hums and licks at Jungkook’s trapped cock as it nears his mouth and Jungkook jolts forward. He doesn’t have time to really situate himself before Hoseok has his hands hooked around Jungkook’s thighs, one pulls the bodysuit to the side and the other grips an asscheek and spreads him open. A button snaps open.

The first touch of Hoseok’s tongue to his hole has Jungkook moaning, trembling. His hands fall to his own thighs in fists and his head tilts back in absolute bliss. He loves the feeling of a tongue on his ass, slipping up and down the cleft, teasing his entrance. It clenches after being touched, wanting to be taken and filled. Jungkook wants it so badly. But he’s good and he’s patient.

Fingers slide over his open mouth, curl around his lips and press on his tongue. Jungkook whines, closing his mouth around them and sucking. They dip farther and Jungkook looks up to meet Namjoon’s eyes right before he gags on them.

Namjoon is _hungry_. It’s been months. It’s been ... ages ... and Jungkook wants to be devoured.

He sucks harder on his fingers and moans when Namjoon grips the hoop on the choker and then bypasses it and grips the side of Jungkook’s neck instead. He holds, fingers clenching, and Jungkook wavers, his body trying to tip into Namjoon’s but he can’t because Hoseok’s arms around his thighs keep him locked in place.

“Pretty bunny,” Namjoon growls, and Hoseok hums in agreement, the praise and noise making Jungkook’s dick throb behind the soft material. He’s already wet and pulsing precome, and he’s pretty sure that he might come in a moment. Namjoon traces wet fingers over his lips and then down his chin before letting Jungkook suck on them again.

“Want my dick in your mouth,” Namjoon says. “I want to pull on your hair and make you choke on my dick before I come all over your pretty face.”

Jungkook whines and tries to nod, but Namjoon tightens his hold on his neck.

“But you know what I really want, bunny?” he whispers.

Jungkook shakes his head.

“I want to make you cry.”

Jungkook gasps around his fingers.

“I want to make you cry and beg me for more. I want to make you so fucking desperate that no matter what I do to you, you’re begging me for more.”

In a brief moment of clarity, Jungkook thinks, _Well, yeah, that sounds lovely, actually._

What comes out of his mouth is a sob, from Namjoon’s words and from Hoseok’s tongue as it spears into his body.

Namjoon hooks his fingers over Jungkook’s lower lip for a moment, opening his mouth. He leans in to lick his upper teeth and lip, messy and wet, all over his skin and then he uses all of his fingers, both hands, hooks them into his cheeks and opens his mouth wide and then spits on his tongue. Jungkook shakes and his eyes flutter shut and he’d ask for more if he could. The whimpers from his throat seem to be enough and Namjoon spits on him again, but this time, just under his eye, wet and dirty. He uses one finger to drag the spit to his mouth and then takes both hands away, takes his body away, takes it all away.

“Swallow.”

Jungkook obeys. He can’t do anything but obey.

When Namjoon doesn’t seem in a hurry to touch him again, Jungkook sways forward with a whine of protest and he tries to focus on Namjoon who is sitting back on his feet, a hand, a wet hand, wet from Jungkook’s mouth, wrapping around his erection. Namjoon is naked. Naked and gorgeous and Jungkook wants to touch. He’s reaching to do so when Namjoon says, “No,” and cuts a sharp hand right against his cheek.

Jungkook whimpers and puts his hand back on his thigh.

“Be good,” Namjoon whispers and uses the same hand to trail a finger up Jungkook’s trapped erection.

Jungkook shakes harder, the touch bringing him too close to the edge. So soon. It hasn’t even been ten minutes! Like that matters, all Namjoon would have to say is--

“Come, Jungkook-ie.”

And Jungkook comes when Namjoon grips his dick, shakes through a release that has nowhere to go except in the bodysuit, making a mess. Hoseok still has him firmly locked in place and Namjoon is too far away to lean on and Jungkook shudders and gasps and tries not to cry at the overwhelming sensation of ... well, helplessness. He can’t relax, can’t sag into the feeling of pleasure, can’t give into it. So he stays upright as his dick splutters and the desire and need doesn’t even dim.

Fuck.

Namjoon chuckles. “Wow, bunny. That was pretty pathetic.”

Jungkook flushes red, so embarrassed and so turned on, and fuck, he ... he ...

Fingers brush under his eyes.

“So pretty when you cry, bunny,” Namjoon whispers and he’s given a kiss, a quick one, but a kiss nonetheless and Jungkook hopes to keep making Namjoon happy to get more kisses.

“Does Hoseok-hyung’s mouth feel good on your asshole, bun?”

Jungkook whimpers and nods. “Yes, D-daddy. S-so good. Feels so good.”

“Can you show him how much? Can you suck on his dick while he eats your ass out?”

Jungkook nods more eagerly. “Please. I can, please.”

“Do a good job, okay? You know Hoseok-hyung is pickier than I am. You want to show him how good you are, right?”

Jungkook nods again. “Please.”

“Don’t use your hands. Just your mouth.”

Jungkook nods again and then again, making whimpering noises, waiting ... waiting ...

“Go suck his dick, bunny,”

... for permission. He falls forward with his hands on either side of Hoseok’s hips. He has to twist his head to get at Hoseok’s dick before it’s nestled in his mouth and then he falls forward more, letting himself gag before pulling back. Hoseok’s hips kick up and he gags again before letting it fall from his mouth with a whine.

“Don’t be so selfish,” Namjoon growls and grips his hair. “This is not for your pleasure. It’s Hoseok-hyung’s.”

“S-sorry. Sorry, Sir. Sorry, Daddy.”

Namjoon huffs. “Fuck, maybe Hoseok and I will get each other off. I let you come too soon. Now you’re just being lazy since we already gave you a reward.”

Jungkook pouts. “N-no. No. Good bunny. Please. A-again. Please.”

Namjoon sighs. “Okay. Try again.”

He twists Jungkook’s hair in his hand, and Jungkook whines, tilting his head away from the pull the feel the tug and ache in his scalp.

“I shouldn’t have to guide you, brat. But it seems like I’m going to have to for the first little while.”

Jungkook knows this isn’t a good thing, he knows it, but his dick still throbs and he still moans, mouth open, drooling on Hoseok’s dick with the harsh pull on his hair.

“Try again.”

Jungkook licks at the head of Hoseok’s dick, moaning at the burst of precome that paints over his lips. He’s pretty sure the bodysuit has been torn where Hoseok has it pulled to the side to bare his asshole and Hoseok hasn’t stopped eating him out, through this whole thing, he still has his tongue inside Jungkook.

And Jungkook was bad. Well, not anymore. He’s going to be good from now on. He licks around the head, tongue tracing the ridge before closing his mouth just below it to hold his dick high enough to get his mouth on it. And then he doesn’t move, the head just resting on his tongue. Waiting.

Namjoon hums at him in appreciation and murmurs, “Good boy.”

Hoseok’s hips kick up again and Jungkook moves with the movement, keeping just the head on his tongue. Hoseok's growl vibrates on his body, making him shudder. Namjoon chuckles. And pushes Jungkook down. Just a little.

“Good boy,” he says again. He pulls Jungkook’s head up and Hoseok’s dick almost slips from his mouth and he tightens around it at the last moment.

“Go slow,” Namjoon says and pushes his head down again, then pulls up, and Jungkook stays tense for a moment before relaxing completely, letting the pull on his hair, the weight of his head and Namjoon’s control move him up and down Hoseok’s dick.

Namjoon curls his other hand around Jungkook’s neck again and he moans, gagging on Hoseok’s dick. Fingers press against his hole, and he jolts, trying to get them inside him and earns a warning slap to his ass. He tightens everything, trying to hold still, trying to be good, but still trying to let Namjoon guide his head. He can’t do all of it through and he gags again on Hoseok’s dick.

Namjoon growls at him, holds his head so Hoseok’s down his throat, choking him, and he jerks hard, feels his dick throb and his body ... want ... he wants ... so much ... Namjoon is saying something to him, something in a disappointed voice and Jungkook tries to relax, tries to whine, and then Hoseok is coming. Jungkook yanks his head back and coughs and pain laces up his scalp from Namjoon holding his hair and there’s come all over his face and his mouth and Jungkook gasps and coughs and cries before falling face first against Hoseok’s warm thigh. He closes his mouth around the muscle and breathes hard through his nose.

Namjoon’s tugs turn to pets, fingers carding through his hair. Hoseok laps at his hole, two fingers pressing into him and curling against his prostate. Jungkook relaxes, hips curling up and back, legs spreading and he whines, huffing out heavy breaths. He swallows come and probably his own spit or snot, gross, as he tries his best to calm down. Of course, Hoseok uses that moment to press yet another finger into him and the stretch and the tightness in his chest is enough to have him whine.

Long, gorgeous fingers grip his cheek and pull his head up and he whimpers and shakes his head, but he is a good boy and he follows the pull until he’s sitting again, sitting on Hoseok’s face still and Hoseok goes back to gripping his ass with both hands and licking at his hole.

“Such a cry baby,” Namjoon says softly as he wipes at the mess on Jungkook’s face with his fingers.

Jungkook whines and opens his mouth, and Namjoon smiles indulgently and lets him lick come from his fingers.

He can’t help crying. It’s just ...emotional. All of it. His chest aches because Daddy knows how to take care of him, knows what he wants and what he needs. He doubts anyone else in the world will be able to take care of him like Daddy does.

And it feels so good. The grip of his hands, the sharp sting of his palm. His skin feels like it’s on fire, energy zipping along it. He sucks harder on Namjoon’s fingers. Three of them, dipping down his tongue, into his throat. He doesn’t gag. But he does try to chase them when Namjoon pulls them away.

Namjoon gives him a quick slap on his cheek. “No, bunny. Don’t be greedy.”

Jungkook pouts and moans, “Sorry, Daddy.”

“Instead of begging for more, wouldn’t a good bunny thank me?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen and he nods. “Yes, yes. Sorry. Daddy. Thank you for letting me suck on your fingers, Daddy.”

“Better.”

Namjoon taps his cheek twice and then uses another firm grip on the hoop to hold him steady while he presses a long kiss to Jungkook’s lips. Jungkook whimpers, the noise happy and eager. It’s enough to have his cheeks blushing. He reaches to touch, hands going for Namjoon’s waist, and then he remembers, relaxes, settles his hands on his thighs and moves his hips to feel Hoseok’s tongue along his asshole.

“So, hyung,” Namjoon says while pinching Jungkook’s lips together, “is he prepped enough for a dick?”

Hoseok pulls away from his hole with a dirty, purposely messy slurp that has Jungkook blushing even more. “He sure is. Well, mine maybe. Not yours, you beast.”

Namjoon laughs. “Good. Perfect. I can’t wait to shove my dick into that wet hole. But first ... We need to talk about something. Can you stand up, bunny?”

Jungkook shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. Hoseok rubs his thighs in encouragement. His muscles are shaking. Maybe he can’t.

Namjoon steps behind him, hooks his arms under Jungkook’s and lifts him up and away from Hoseok. Jungkook leans most of his weight on Namjoon until he can put his feet on the floor. And then Namjoon hugs him from behind, hands sliding along the lace bodice of the body suit. He sucks a hicky on Jungkook’s neck and teases his nipples with soft pinches.

Jungkook’s knees buckle. “D-daddy.”

“Come on, bunny. Stand up straight,” Hoseok says from the bed.

Jungkook tenses his muscles and plants his feet. Namjoon moves his hands to Jungkook’s waist to steady him.

“Good. Now spread your legs and get your hands laced behind your head.”

Namjoon does not let him go until Jungkook is steady and in the position they both want.

“Hm, that’s so good. Your body is so amazing,” Hoseok says and stands up.

Namjoon leaves him with a soft grip on his asscheek and then moves to the bed and sits down. Hoseok walks around him, humming in approval, touching different parts of his body. Jungkook almost stumbles when Hoseok kicks his feet farther apart from behind him, and then sways into Hoseok’s body when he stops in front of him and tickles Jungkook’s chin.

“Such a cute obedient bunny,” he says and then frowns. “Almost makes me not want to spank you.”

Jungkook whines, eyes shutting.

“No worries. I said almost, bunny. But ... I do want a better view.” Hoseok grips the thigh of the body suit and pulls it to the side and around his dick, which bounces out and then lets the fabric go. He rearranges it with a firm hand until his dick is hanging out and one ballsac is dangling. The other is encased in the tight band that is meant to go around his thigh.

Jungkook licks his lips, feels his head go cloudy.

“Good?” Hoseok asks and pats his balls.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy. Stay there while we talk for a second.” He gives his balls a harder smack, and Jungkook wobbles and whines, biting his lip against the sting.

Jungkook nods. “Okay, Sir.”

Hoseok gives his dick a firm pat that makes it swing to the side and a kiss to his cheek. He steps back and sits on the bed, crossing his long legs and then he pouts. “Bunny, come closer.”

Jungkook steps forward, sure to keep in position, until Hoseok tells him to stop.

“Better,” and he lifts a foot, rubs between Jungkook’s legs, teasing at his balls and dick. “Much much better.” He turns to Namjoon. “What are we talking about? Spankings?”

“No, not yet.” He lifts up Jungkook’s phone and Jungkook pouts. “There’s a video of me fucking Jungkook on Halloween in the hallway of that club.”

“Ooh, yes, I want to see it.”

“Me, too.”

Jungkook whines, shutting up at the stern look Hoseok gives him and wincing when he jerks his foot up against his balls.

Hoseok curls up against Namjoon and says, “Play it.”

Namjoon looks at Jungkook and Jungkook stares back. He’d stop if Jungkook says no. Jungkook does not say no.

“There’s also another little video of Jungkook that I’d like to watch right now.”

“What’s that one?”

Namjoon smiles at him. “Bunny, do you want to explain?”

Jungkook shifts and says, “Daddy ... daddy said I could come but I couldn’t touch myself, so I humped a pillow.”

Hoseok squeals and nods. “We are definitely watching that.” He gives Jungkook’s balls a firm rub with his foot and Jungkook’s dick jerks.

Jungkook has to watch them watch the videos. He has to stand perfectly still, with his legs spread and his arms up and his eyes open because when he tried to shut them, Namjoon snapped at him to keep them open. He has to listen to his own whimpers on the phone. They are so embarrassing, especially from the Halloween video. Fuck, he was so desperate then, desperate for Namjoon in any way.

At the beginning of the next one, Hoseok moans and starts stroking himself off. “God, bunny, you look so pretty in those socks and that pink sweater. Fuck. Look at that body.” He spares Jungkook a glance and then smirks at him. He tilts his foot up under Jungkook’s balls and pulls his leg forward. “Come on, bun.”

Jungkook shuffles closer until Hoseok can touch him, wrap his arm around one thigh and suck his dick right into his mouth.

Jungkook moans, throws his head back, and thrusts, earning himself a pinch to the back of his knee that almost makes him crumple.

“Sir, fuck, Sir, might--”

“You will not come,” Namjoon says and spanks his thigh.

The sounds from the phone continue and Jungkook adds more to them, whimpers and gasps as Hoseok bobs his head up and down Jungkook’s dick. He’s going to come. Fingers press up into his body and rub on his prostate. Jungkook wavers, sways on his feet. He can’t close his mouth or swallow or breathe and there’s drool on his chin.

“Baby is so delicious,” Hoseok murmurs, lips pressed to the leaking head of his dick.

Namjoon hums in agreement. “I really want to get my dick inside of him.”

Hoseok pops off his dick with a laugh. “An hourly feeling, Namjoon-ah?”

Namjoon smiles. “Yep. Especially when he’s in class, sucking on the end of his pens. Such a tease.”

“A tease that deserves spankings.”

“Definitely.”

Jungkook bites his lip, trying not to look too eager. It’s so contradictory, to want to be spanked and to want to be thrown over Daddy’s lap and--he breaks off with a whine and tries his best to hold still, but it’s so hard, with his muscles so tense and how both of them are looking right at him.

“Spankings now?” Jungkook asks, but makes sure that he pouts and tries not to be so eager.

But they laugh at him, seeing right through him. “Not yet, baby bun. We still want to play with you.”

Hoseok smiles at Namjoon. “Ribbons?”

Namjoon nods. “Ribbons.”

Pouting, Jungkook tries not to bounce where he stands. What does that mean, ribbons?

“Bunny, take that sexy bodysuit off,” Namjoon says. “Keep the stockings, though.”

Jungkook whines and his arms throb as he lowers them too quickly. He almost falls forward, but Hoseok lifts his other leg and presses both feet to his thighs, and he keeps himself as steady as possible. Still whimpering, he hooks his hands at the straps and pulls the stretchy material off his shoulders and then shimmies it down his waist.

“It’s been too long,” Hoseok says. “He’s not covered in hickeys.”

“We’ll fix that soon enough,” Namjoon says.

“Up on the bed, bunny. On your back, hands above your head, legs spread.” Hoseok smacks his thighs.

“Y-yes, Sir.” He waits until Namjoon and Hoseok move to give him room. Shaking, he climbs on the bed, his muscles tense from standing still for so long. He’s nervous, but he trusts both his hyungs so much. He obeys their order on his position and then closes his eyes when prompted.

Soft, silky material wraps around his wrists, and it takes a moment and then-- _oh!_

“Oh.”

The ribbons from the corset. They’re using the ribbons to tie his hands to the headboard.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck?”

Namjoon slaps his thigh. “Language, bunny. Color?”

“So green, oh my god, Daddy. Green.”

The ends of the ribbons tickle his arms and he giggles, trying to jerk away from it. Hoseok runs his fingers down his ribs in a teasing tickle and Jungkook can’t help but laugh and says, “Sir!”

“Like that, baby?”

“Yes, Sir. Touch. Like the touch.”

“Give me a few minutes and we’ll see if you still like it. You don’t have to keep your eyes shut anymore, bun. We just wanted the ribbons to be a surprise.”

Jungkook opens his eyes and looks right at Hoseok who is standing on the bed and has a phone pointed down at him. Jungkook’s phone.

“Say hi to Jimin, baby. He’s been blowing up our phones demanding to know that you’re okay.”

“Hi Jimin-ie,’ Jungkook breathes. “I’m s’good. S’so good. Green. S’so green.”

Hoseok laughs and then fiddles with the phone for a moment and then tosses it to the side. “He should be happy about that. Now--” He lifts a leg and puts a foot right on Jungkook’s hard dick.

Jungkook moans and tries his best not to jerk up into the touch.

Hoseok leans into it, putting more weight on Jungkook’s dick, and then uses the end of the other ribbon to trail down Jungkook’s chest. “Such a strong bunny. God, your body is amazing. And you can do such amazing things with it.”

Jungkook chokes on a cough-laugh-moan as the ribbons trail along the base of his ribs. Namjoon reaches over to pinch his nipples and Jungkook jerks in surprise and cries out. Hoseok rubs his foot on Jungkook’s dick, presses his heel onto Jungkook’s swollen balls, and leans down, lets spit drip from his mouth to his chest, and Namjoon slips it over to a nipple and rubs softly. Jungkook whines, hips jerking up, arms tensing in their bindings.

“Sir, Sir, please.”

“Please what?”

“Come. Feels good.”

“You want to come already? How useless. Fuck. You’ve already come once, and now you want another one.” He pushes harder on Jungkook’s dick. “Do you deserve it?”

“N-no. No. Sir. No. bad boy.”

“At least you’re smart enough to figure that out.”

Hoseok spits on him again, this time onto his face and Jungkook tries to chase the spit sliding down his cheek with his tongue.

Hoseok tuts at him, steps up and straddles his chest, looks down, down, down at him with hands on his hips and Jungkook tries not to focus on his dick, his hard dick that is dripping and drooling. A wet, slick hand curls around his dick, and Jungkook cries out and his body shakes, he throbs.

Namjoon strokes him, strong and quick, and Jungkook fights back an orgasm, he can’t come without permission, not now, not ...

Toes press into his open mouth, and Jungkook’s eyes fly open and he closes his mouth and sucks on them with a harsh whimper. And then the hand leaves his dick, leaves him at the edge of an orgasm, and he whimpers, tears pooling in his eyes. His nostrils flare with his deep breathing. Namjoon rubs his hands up and down his taut stomach. Someone says something to him that he doesn't hear and he sucks harder on Hoseok’s toes.

“Filthy boy,” Hoseok murmurs.

Jungkook nods in agreement, mouth opening with a heavy pant when Hoseok moves his toes down his chin and then to his throat. Jungkook’s eyes widen, Namjoon wraps his hand around his dick against and Hoseok presses lightly, his foot right above the collar on his neck. There’s a heavy gleam in his eyes, one of pure ecstasy and want, something sinister and raw.

Jungkook would probably have come from it if Namjoon hadn’t taken his hand off his dick again, leaving him right on the edge of coming.

“You okay, bunny?” Hoseok asks but presses harder with his foot, making it so Jungkook can’t answer. He nods anyway, gasps out a “Yes,” and then he whines when Namjoon goes back to stroking him off. He can’t see anything down there, not with the way Hoseok is keeping his head immobile and all he can look at is Hoseok’s satisfied, devilish smile. And then he spits on him again, moves his foot back to Jungkook’s mouth, and Jungkook takes a few deep breaths before licking at his toes. Hands grip his knees, push them up and he bends under the direction, holds his legs open and Namjoon kisses and bites at his thighs while teasing him toward another orgasm, well, another teasing edge of an orgasm. Jungkook isn’t sure how many more times he can be edged before he just comes.

Jungkook startles when Hoseok moves his foot and sits on his chest, dick down toward his lips and he makes a happy noise to get it into his mouth, sucking hard and quick on as much as he can. Hoseok holds his head suddenly, grips his hair and pushes into his mouth and then comes, making Jungkook choke on his release. He gags and then breathes deep when Hoseok pulls out, lets come slip over his lips and his cheek and all down his neck. He leans back a hand on Jungkook’s hip and sighs, giving himself a few more strokes until the last of his release is dripping down to Jungkook’s chest.

“Fuck. It’s so hot keeping you under control like that, bunny, literally under my foot. Fuck. That did not go as planned.” He looks behind him at Namjoon. “Let’s take a break. I’m ... my brain is just ...”

Namjoon hums and kisses Jungkook’s shaft. “Yeah. I think we all need a little breather.” Namjoon gets up and Hoseok looks back at Jungkook, wiping the come from his cheeks. Jungkook whines and opens his mouth and Hoseok laughs and lets him clean it from his fingers.

Namjoon returns with a warm, wet cloth and Hoseok uses it to wipe up more of the come. And then he climbs off Jungkook’s chest and flops next to him, snuggling up against his body.

“Okay, bunny?” Hoseok asks.

Jungkook hums in agreement, shuts his eyes and relaxes. Namjoon wipes a cool cloth over his body and then curls up on his other side, pressing kisses to his shoulder and his chest.

“You’re so amazing, bunny,” he says. “Such a good, strong, baby. You make us both so happy.”

“So happy,” Hoseok says. “Fuck. I just ... can’t believe what you let me do to you, bunny. Fuck. It’s so hot.”

“Like ... like it. I like everything you’ve done to me, Sir.”

Hoseok laughs in delight and kisses him quick and firm on the mouth. “Do you need some water, bunny? Something to drink?”

“Yes, please.”

Hoseok moves to the small fridge for a bottle of water and Namjoon curls up against Jungkook’s body and then reaches up to untie the ribbons. “We just meant to tease you with the ribbons,” Namjoon says, “but the way you just ... submit ... it’s tempting to play and tease.”

“Like it,” Jungkook says again. He opens his mouth obediently to swallow some water. Namjoon rubs at his wrists and arms, soothing the tense muscles. HIs dick has gone down and sticky precome pearls on his stomach. Namjoon wipes it up and moves his massage down to his thighs and knees. Hoseok makes him drink the entire bottle of water.

It’s easier to breathe.

“Feel better?” Hoseok asks.

“Sure. I felt good before.”

Hoseok laughs. “You’re so amazing, bunny.”

Namjoon straddles his thighs and puts his hands on Jungkook’s strong stomach. “Now, I think it’s time for the next thing. Yeah?”

Jungkook nods frantically. “Yes, please, Daddy. Wanna come soon.”

“Don’t be greedy,” Hoseok says and smacks his chest.

Jungkook winces and nods. “Sorry, Sir.”

“Bunny, you get to choose. Do you want to be on your hands and knees or over my lap for your spankings.?”

Jungkook’s eyes go wide and he almost shouts, “Lap,” before blushing and ducking his head. “Lap, Daddy. Please.”

“Cute,” Namjoon says and pushes to the edge of the bed. “Come here, bun.”

Jungkook scrambles over, embarrassed at both how eager he is and at how the two of them look at him.

“Kneel on the floor.”

Jungkook rolls off the bed and falls to his knees with a wince, and Namjoon smiles at him, reaches out and lets Jungkook suck on his fingers. His eyes flutter shut. Namjoon grabs the hoop on the collar and tugs him close.

“Suck on my dick, bunny,” he demands.

Jungkook moans and obeys, choking as he tries to take too much. This time it’s Hoseok’s hand in his hair, leading him while Namjoon leans back on his hands. Jungkook tries his best to be so good, but he can’t stop shaking, anticipation weaving through him making him gag and choke and drool all over Namjoon’s dick.

“Come on, bun,” Hoseok whispers and pulls his hair hard enough to lift Jungkook from Namjoon’s dick.

Jungkook whines, but follows the direction, follows the pull and lets Namjoon hook hands on his arm. His vision is already gray again, his head stuffy. _Daddy Daddy Daddy_ echoes in his head and he’s muttering it too while Namjoon and Hoseok put him in position over Namjoon’s lap.

Jungkook hates that he’s not smaller, hates that he doesn’t hang uselessly with his toes barely on the floor. And then Namjoon shifts him forward so his waist is at the opposite knee and the other is digging up and into his hard dick and balls. Jungkook jolts from the pain and almost face-plants on the floor. Blood rushes to his head and more hands touch the back of his thighs and curl over his ass.

“So sexy,” Hoseok whispers, before spreading his cheeks open and licking at his hole again.

Jungkook whines, tries to move and almost falls off Namjoon’s lap.

Hoseok breaks from his ass to give it a quick spank and says, “Hold still,” before going right back to his hole.

Jungkook shakes. It’s so hard to hold still. With a knee in his groin and his head down at the floor, he can’t help but try to move. He opens his mouth around Namjoon’s leg instead and screams out his frustration into his skin.

Hoseok laughs, and Namjoon pats his back.

Hoseok licks at him, fingers him, spit drips down his balls, probably all over the floor. Jungkook can’t concentrate, can’t talk, just moan and whimper.

When Hoseok finally pulls away, Jungkook expects to be spanked. He doesn’t expect something cold and wet to press into his body instead.

“Sir, what--”

“Ooh, your body sucked that anal bead in like you were born a slut.”

Jungkook moans. Anal bead?

Another thing pushes into him, and it feels so foreign, so strange. He’s used to fingers or a dick, but ... fuck, it feels so weird.

“One more, bunny?”

Jungkook recognizes a question that he should answer, so he garbles something against Namjoon’s skin.

“I think that was a yes,” Hoseok says and pushes in another bead.

Jungkook whimpers as they move inside him--it’s so fucking weird, but it feels so good, and he’s so ready to come.

“Come, please let me ...”

“Don’t you dare,” Hoseok says and spanks his ass once.

“Please, please.” There’s a bead on his prostate and Namjoon’s leg on his dick and he jerks into it, rubbing his dick on sweaty skin. He gets another spank that doesn’t do much to stop him.

And then a hand wraps around his dick, and for a moment, he thinks Hoseok is going to stroke him and let him come, and then something slides down his dick and cinches tight on the base. A cock ring.

Jungkook wails and humps Namjoon’s leg, chasing pleasure that doesn’t come. Hoseok keeps stroking his dick, his hand tight and rough, and Jungkook’s body shakes through ... nothing ... just a horrible, horrible, teasing drink of pleasure that almost peaks and then slides to nothing but want.

And they’re laughing at him and it’s not fair. So he cries and tries to squirm away, but he can’t move. He’s spanked a few more times and then soft, warm, big hands rub his ass and over his sweaty back.

“Color, bunny?”

_Color? Why is Daddy making him think about colors? That’s so--Oh!_

“G-green, please, green.”

Daddy chuckles. “Okay, bunny. Good boy for remembering.”

“No spank?”

“Not for that.”

There’s a threat buried in there, and Jungkook moans.

“Two more beads, baby,” Hoseok says and rubs one around his clenching rim. “Want them?’

“Yes, yes, please, Sir. Put them in me.”

Instead, one pops out of him, and Jungkook jerks at the sensation of his body stretching and then clamping shut. “Sir! Sir!”

“Sorry, bunny. Wrong way.”

Jungkook cries. “Please.” The bead goes back inside him, and then another. Hoseok teases with the last one again, pressing it almost in and then pulling it out. Stretching his rim over and over.

“Please! Sir! Please!”

“All right, all right, but you better be begging for my dick just as eagerly.” The bead slides into him, and Jungkook whines at the feeling. It’s so weird, not like a dick or a dildo that slides in and out, but the beads move with his body, shift inside him when he clenches. One is rubbing on his prostate and Jungkook’s vision goes white.

Soft, warm, hands rub his ass.

“Let’s make you bruised, bunny,” Namjoon whispers.

Jungkook doesn’t know what that means until he’s spanked. Hard. And then spanked again. The gray in his vision swims. Pain zings along his skin and the beads move inside him with every smack. Jungkook doesn’t know what to concentrate on, can’t figure out what’s happening all at the same time. But the pain is the sharpest, the pain is the easiest to feel. His body sags over Namjoon’s lap and he whines, sharp noises escaping with every smack. And Daddy’s voice. Jungkook has no idea what he’s saying, but it’s layered with fond disappointment, and Jungkook remembers. Right, right. He’s in trouble. He’s a bad bunny. Only bad bunnies get spankings, and after that he can’t help but cry instead of whine, tears and snot and drool drip to the floor and his chest and back heave with his breathing.

Still it hurts. The building of pleasure in his gut is shocking. And he’s so confused on why he’s about to have an orgasm when he’s in pain and crying and--oh, Jungkook loves it. That’s why. Loves being over Daddy’s lap. Loves being manhandled and spanked.

But the orgasm doesn’t come. Just another teasing precipice of pleasure that fades to heavier waves of torture.

Jungkook screams as his body shakes. And then gasps when the spanking stops.

Soft, cool hands run up and down his heated body and voices whisper at him. He feels stiff and somehow malleable when a strong arm pushes him up and he obeys the physical and whispered commands until he’s straddling Namjoon’s lap and he’s burying his face against Namjoon’s shoulder. The beads in his ass are rough and don’t feel good anymore and he tries to twist and make them feel good again. But it doesn’t, and he whines and pouts.

“Sh, bunny, sh,” Namjoon says and kisses his cheek, a hand on the back of his head.

Oh, he’s still crying.

“Are you going to be a good boy now?” he asks.

“Y-yes, D-d-d-daddy. G-good. I good bun.”

“You are such a sweet bunny.” Namjoon kisses his cheek again. “Good bunnies get fucked. Wanna sit on my dick, bunny?”

“Y-yes, please. Come. Wanna come.”

“Not yet.”

Hoseok crowds against his back, arms around his waist and peppers his shoulders with kisses. “You can come once we’re both fucking you, bunny.”

Jungkook moans and nods. “Please. I be good. S’good’S-sir.”

“You will, but I can’t get my dick inside you with these beads. Can you push them out?”

Jungkook moans. Push them out? “C-can’t. Gross. It’s ... no.”

“It’s not gross,” Hoseok says. “You’re all cleaned out, remember. Now come on. Push them out for me.”

He pulls Jungkook up, so he’s more sitting than not, and Jungkook meets Namjoon’s dark and heavy look. He’s so turned on and Namjoon is looking at him like he wants to eat him and Namjoon growls, “Come on. Push them out.”

Jungkook shakes his head even as his body tries, pushing, like ... like on the toilet, and he moans in mortification, probably would cover his face with his hands if Namjoon hadn’t grabbed his wrists.

“Bunny, come on. Be good.”

Jungkook shifts on his lap again and--

“The sooner you push them out, the sooner we’ll fuck you.”

Jungkook gasps. “Can’t ... can’t ... can’t do’t, D-daddy.”

“Yes, you can. It’s like pooping.”

Jungkook moans. “Don’t ... don’t ... say it like that.”

“Embarrassed?”

Jungkook nods. “Y-yes.”

“Because you like it.”

“Oh god,” and Jungkook does. He loves how mortifying this is, how he’s sitting in Namjoon’s lap and Hoseok is behind him, watching, waiting until he more or less shits out the anal beads. Jungkook shuts his eyes, tenses his body, and pushes. It takes so long, it feels like, so long to push a bead past his rim. They're so wide and it hurts, but one bead finally falls from him, and amid Hoseok’s cooing, it pulls on the string of the other beads, making them all move inside him and Jungkook almost falls with how hard his body spasms. He cries out, the noise loud and sharp, and Namjoon growls and shoves his fingers against his lips, lets him suck on them.

“Sexy. Come on, another one.”

Jungkook moans and tries again. The second one is easier, forcing it from his body. More weight pulls on the ones still in his body, and the third one slides out with barely any effort. The weight of the three beads tugs on the rest in his body and they slip from him, one by one, and Jungkook jerks and pants until they fall to the floor and he’s left empty and gaping, his body clenching around nothing. His mouth falls open at the feeling of being empty, clenching on nothing. His dick is throbbing and his balls ache. Everything feels so good.

“Oh, good boy, good boy,” Hoseok says and shoves three fingers into him and Jungkook moans and twerks his hips back.

Hoseok laughs. “Fuck, that was so hot. I’m so happy, bunny.”

And Jungkook smiles. He likes it when they’re so happy.

Hoseok crowds behind him and a moment later, his dick is sliding into Jungkook with no warning, and Jungkook moans, tightening up around it. Hoseok gives him no time to get used to it and just fucks into him from behind.

Namjoon grabs his face with those long fingers and yanks him forward for a kiss. His other hand goes to Jungkook’s throat, pressing against his windpipe. Jungkook’s vision swims and he whimpers and tries to kiss back, but his mouth feels dry and his body is still high on pleasure.

“Such a good boy, our good bunny,” Namjoon murmurs into his mouth.

“God, I need to stop,” Hoseok growls against Jungkook’s neck, his hips rolling instead of thrusting. He’s sliding his hands up and down Jungkook’s stockinged thighs, pulling at the lace bands. “Gonna come all over your slutty hole, baby.”

Jungkook whines in what is supposed to be encouragement, but it all just sounds pathetic to his ears.

And theirs.

Hoseok laughs at him. “Such a whore. Want my come, baby, want me to fill you up until you’re bursting?”

Namjoon moves down his neck, sucking and biting and licking along the collar.

Jungkook whines when Hoseok pulls out, thrusts back, or tries to, but can’t with how tightly Namjoon is holding onto his waist.

“Wait, bunny,” Namjoon whispers in his ear. “Wait. Don’t you want both of us inside you?”

“P-please, D-daddy, p-please.”

“Ah, that’s adorable,” Hoseok says and shoves four fingers inside him, making Jungkook whine. “You’re not really acting like a cute little bunny though, huh baby? Can you tell us what you want? What you really, really want?”

Jungkook’s head is spinning. It’s obvious to him what he wants, and to them, but it’s so embarrassing to say it out loud. To beg for it out loud. So ... perfect. He’s clenching around Hoseok’s fingers, practically bouncing in Namjoon’s lap.

“Wanna ... wanna be fucked,” Jungkook whimpers. “Whore, Sir. I’m a dirty whore. Wanna be fucked like a whore.”

“What else, bun?”

Jungkook wavers, licks his lips and moans when Hoseok brushes over his prostate. “Want ... gaping open, wanna be used, please, Sir. Want to be sloppy and filled up, wanna ... wanna be a good hole, please.”

“Shit, you’re gonna make me come just listening to this.”

“No, Daddy. No,” Jungkook tries to snuggle closer, sticking his ass out for Hoseok to keep playing with. “Inside ... want Daddy’s come inside me. Wanna be messy and used.”

“Well, guess what,” Hoseok says and uses the hand that was just in his ass to grip Jungkook’s hair. “That’s what we’re going to do because that's all you're good for, isn’t it?”

Jungkook sobs and nods. “Y-yes, Sir. Just ... just a hole for you.”

“You aren’t even very tight,” Hoseok says and yanks his hair back. “But I guess we’ll have to use you anyway. Or maybe we’ll just leave your hole empty and use your mouth instead.”

“No, tight, please, please, my hole. Use my hole!” Jungkook can hear how whiney and desperate he sounds and he’s already so embarrassed, but he can’t help it. He tries to meet Namjoon’s eyes and pouts. “D-daddy, please use my hole.”

“Only because you asked so nicely, bunny.”

Hoseok snorts. “Like you aren’t just as desperate.”

Namjoon grins, shifts Jungkook on his lap and says, “Okay, bunny. Sit on my dick.”

Hoseok holds Namjoon’s dick up and Jungkook cries out when he sinks all the way down. He’s throbbing, his body taut, can’t breathe, and then Hoseok makes him move, up and down, really slow, before he’s ready and he sags forward into Namjoon’s chest.

“Wait, bunny, wait.” Another dick ... Hoseok’s ... oh god, and Jungkook groans at being stretched around two dicks. It’s so ... painful and not and it feels so fucking good and he’s rolling his hips before he can stop himself.

Both of them curse and Jungkook leans back against Hoseok’s chest and Namjoon tugs at his nipples and then lifts a hand to his neck and squeezes his throat. Jungkook whines, low and desperate and pulses a shot of precome over Namjoon’s stomach.

“Full, so full.”

“Loose,” Hoseok growls. “Your worthless hole is so loose I can barely feel it, bun.”

Jungkook shakes his head, or tries to and tightens up his body. He’s trying not to cry from the stretch, from the words.

“Not even worth dumping my come into, whore.”

“Am-good-please-good.”

“I think I’m done hearing your excuses,” Namjoon whispers and shoves his fingers into Jungkook’s mouth. “Now shut up and let us use you since that seems to be all you’re good for right now.”

Jungkook chokes on his apology.

Emotions clog his throat anyway, and he sags, slips and lets them do what they want. He can’t do anything anyway, not with the way that Namjoon has a hand on his neck and Hoseok is holding his hips steady. Hoseok is thrusting into him, sliding along Namjoon’s dick, but Namjoon isn’t doing much. His breathing is harsh, and Jungkook tries to focus on that, tries to match and slow it down, but it doesn’t matter anyway. He’s so worthless. Barely even good enough to be used.

Not good enough to be loved. He sucks harder on Namjoon’s fingers, and then curls up, falling forward. Namjoon lets him go until Jungkook’s face is pressed to his shoulder and his body is curled so Hoseok can keep using him. Namjoon’s hand curls around the back of his neck instead, fingers hooking into the collar to keep a firm hold on him.

Jungkook sucks a bit desperately on his fingers.

“See what happens when you stop trying to do what you can’t, bunny?” Hoseok says. “Now I can use you how I want to. Good boy. Good boy for being a hole for me to fuck. Yeah?”

Jungkook whines and nods and mumbles, “‘m good boy,” around Namjoon’s fingers.

“Such a good whore, baby,” Hoseok says. “I’m going to come all over Namjoon’s dick, I’m going to come inside you and then Namjoon is going to fuck it all deep enough for you to taste it in your throat.”

Jungkook moans and feels his dick jerk.

Hoseok closes his mouth and then his teeth around Jungkook’s shoulder and bites down as thrusts faster, harder, forcing Jungkook into Namjoon’s body. His body feels like it’s being split open, he can’t breathe through the tightness of his throat, and his mouth is lolling open, drooling all over Namjoon’s chest.

When Hoseok comes, he doesn’t come inside Jungkook, but yanks away and then splatters come all over his back instead, all of his skin. He moans and grips Jungkook’s waist, the sound and touch softer than it should considering the dirty talk and the fact that there are two fucking dicks fucking him up right now. And then he falls against Jungkook’s back, stealing what little breath he had and bites down hard on Jungkook’s shoulder while he ruts out the rest of his release on Jungkook’s thigh. The teeth have pain zipping down his spine, and Jungkook whines and tries to move to get more stimulation on his prostate.

“Filthy little bunny,” Hoseok whispers. “Horny baby. Wanna eat our come out of you later.”

Jungkook whines. His dick is so hard, seems to be spilling precome with each heartbeat. “C-come. Please. Come, please.”

“No, not yet, baby.” Namjoon’s arms tighten around him and he lifts and twists, settling Jungkook on the bed. He whines as his sore muscles protest the sudden movements. Namjoon chuckles and grabs his hips, slides him where he wants him and then rubs his hands up Jungkook’s thighs, followed by his nails.

Namjoon is kneeling nearly in the middle of the bed and Jungkook lays on his back, his head falling off the side. It’s uncomfortable and he tries to scoot down, but Namjoon slaps a hand on his firm stomach and says, “No.”

Blood rushes to his head again and it makes everything swim more and his vision is still spotty.

Namjoon grips his inner thighs, the bites and bruises stinging, and then he lifts and Jungkook curls his hips, bends his knees and spreads his legs open, his arms stretched to his side. Inviting, willing, giving.

“Good. Like a fucked out whore,” Namjoon whispers.

Jungkook frowns and mumbles, “Daddy’s whore.”

Namjoon swipes his dick up and down Jungkook’s cleft. “Gonna fuck Hoseok’s come into you, bunny.”

Jungkook moans and starts blabbering nonsense again, breaking off to whine when Namjoon thrusts into him. His large dick slips into him and he bottoms out with a sigh, and Jungkook’s gasps border on high, tight, whines.

“You’re right, hyung,” Namjoon said. “Stretched out and useless, can barely feel him on my dick.”

Maybe in a different head space Jungkook would not believe it, because Namjoon’s words are breathy and his body is shaking, but he’s too far down, too far into wherever he is and he whines again, trying to tighten up and gets a firm smack to his stomach.

“Don’t try,” Namjoon growls, “it’s pointless. You're such a whore and I’m barely going to be able to get off inside you. What a waste of time.”

Jungkook sags to the bed, head curling back over the edge, and cries, he can’t help it, little wet sobs as tears drip down his face and into his hair.

“Pathetic. Gonna shut you up,” Hoseok says and prods Jungkook’s mouth with his dick. It’s wet and sticky still with come and Jungkook gags before letting him in and at least this way he can’t see the disappointment on Daddy’s face.

They fuck him, rough and deep, Hoseok has a hand under his chin and Namjoon puts one on the base of his neck and they take turns squeezing off his breath. Jungkook’s body twitches and shakes between them, and his tears still stream and get smeared by the press of Hoseok’s thighs on his face.

There’s not much talking, random bits of filth and degrading words, and Jungkook swims in it, and is so confused and hurt and broken, and well, his dick hurts because he’s so hard.

Namjoon’s thrusts speed up, his breathing labored and harsh. When Namjoon curls a hand around him, strokes just a few times, he tries to come and he can’t around the cock ring, and it hurts so much. Hoseok growls and yanks away from him to stroke himself off and come all over his face. He chokes on it, gets some in his eye and some drips into his nose and--

“Such a filthy whore,” Hoseok growls and smacks his dick onto his cheek, leaving splatters of come there.

Jungkook cires. He tried so hard to be good, so hard to be tight and useful and--

Namjoon suddenly leans over him and whispers, “Bunny boy,” and kisses his dirty mouth and rubs come off his cheek.

Jungkook lifts his head and tries to focus on him and gets kissed again.

“Pretty bunny boy, my sweet baby,” Namjoon whispers more, between kisses, “you feel so good, baby, so wet and fucked out and sexy. You’re so good.”

The feelings are twisting inside him because he wants to be happy but he can’t stop crying and gasping.

“You made me come so hard, filled you up just like you like, I wanna give you more, fuck you until you’re full and bloated with come. Want that, bunny?”

Jungkook manages a nod. “Wanna ... Want Daddy’s come.”

“What about you, do you wanna come?”

Jungkook wails and screams, “Bad. Not good. Bad.”

“No, bunny. You’re so good.” The pressure is gone around the base of his dick, Daddy’s warm hand on his shaft, and Jungkook barely hears the command, “come” through the whooshing in his head before the orgasm is crashing through him in waves. It feels so good, so heavy and light at once, so freeing and dirty and emotional.

Cyring, fuck, he can’t stop crying.

“Come up here, bunny, come on,”

Jungkook whines when Namjoon slips out of him and pulls his arm until he’s flopped on the bed and then wrapped up in arms, both Namjoon’s and Hoseok’s. They trade endearments, sweet whispers in his ears and let him lick up come and suck on their fingers while his body falls from the crash, sags and gives up. Come and lube seep out of his hole and he can feel how stretched out he is, probably gaping, fucked open and raw. Everything starts to ache, and he cries when Hoseok gets up, but he’s only gone long enough to get a towel to clean them up as best as he can and to grab a bottle of water for Jungkook.

His brain starts to clear with every swallow.

Fuck, that was intense. For a while, he’d felt like nothing but a rubber doll for them to use, nothing ... empty and painful and so worthless.

Still kind of feels that way.

“Tell m’m pretty,” he chokes.

Hoseok laughs and Namjoon nuzzles against his neck. “Baby bunny is so pretty,” Namjoon says.

Hoseok hums. “The prettiest boy. So pretty, you did so well, baby. Our bunny. You were so good. So perfect.”

“Felt ... bad. Felt ... icky.”

“Yeah, you dropped hard, baby. Sorry about that,” Hoseok says.

“Was ... good, but ... then ... not good, but good. I don’t know. I had ... can’t think.”

“You don’t need to think, not right now,” Namjoon whispers.

“My favorite part,” Hoseok says, “is how you just fell and spread your legs like a good whore, like a prostitute asking for a paycheck.”

“Sex work ... valid, Sir,” Jungkook mumbles. “Don't judge.”

They both laugh and then coo at him when he blushes. Their touches are soft and sweet, their kisses gentled and Jungkook swims up from between them and feels the aches in his body and the gaping emptiness of his chest and then his ass and he whines and says, “Bath. Wanna bath.”

“Okay, bun. Okay. We’ll take a bath.”

Much like before, the bath is warm and full of bubbles and kisses and fortunately, Jungkook isn’t so far out of it that he confesses his love to Namjoon.

Jungkook naps after the bath, after a massage, after Namjoon presses a kiss to each bruise and adds a few more bite marks on the back of his thighs. He wakes up starving and Hoseok despite the late hour, wakes up with him and feeds him kimbap and strawberries and more cake. He gets more kisses and more sweet words and finally, just as he’s falling asleep as the sunrises, Jungkook feels himself smiling.

°----------°

In the morning, he feels so fucking good. So fucked out and happy.

It also helps that Hoseok wakes him up with a blowjob. He’s on the brink of coming when his eyes open, his body shuddering, and he whines. He tries to reach for Hoseok, but his arms won’t move, and he looks up, blinking at Namjoon’s smiling face.

“Good morning, bunny.”

Jungkook whines and lifts his hips.

Namjoon laughs. “Okay?”

He still can’t do more than grunt, shut his eyes, and whimper.

Hoseok pulls away from his dick and kisses up his stomach, adding soft bites and a couple of hickeys up his chest. Jungkook lifts his legs, bends his knees, and Hoseok grips them, spreads him open, almost too much and the ache in his thighs is so wonderful. But not as wonderful as Hoseok slipping his dick into his body, sliding with an easy dirty, lubed out squelch. Jungkook moans and relaxes as Hoseok moves inside him.

Namjoon shifts behind him, gets his head turned so they can kiss, and then he whispers, “Baby, you’re so good. Such a good boy. Wanna come?”

Jungkook nods. “Good. Wanna be good.”

“Oh, bunny, you’re so good.”

Hoseok kneels, giving Namjoon the space to grib Jungkook’s dick and stroke him off. He comes easily, slowly, with a few spurts of come and Hoseok thrusts faster. It kind of hurts, aches from being fucked raw last night, but it’s not too bad, feels good too with the way that his movements keep Jungkook sensitive and twitching.

“Good boy,” Hoseok moans when he comes, pulling out to make a mess of Jungkook’s dick and balls.

Jungkook smiles and tries to focus on Namjoon above him. “Daddy.”

“What, baby?”

“Need ... need to use me too?”

Namjoon moans. “Fuck, what?”

“Wanna ... do you need ... use me, use my hole?”

Hoseok snorts. “Baby is such a good little slut to ask.”

“I wasn’t ... fuck, I wasn’t going to.”

Jungkook pouts. “But I'm good hole. My hole. Good.” It’s hard to form words, it’s hard to focus on either of them, but his ass is gaping and he wants to be full, he feels like he’s going to cry if he doesn’t get a dick back inside him. “Good hole, Daddy. Good ... cry if you don’t. Please.”

“Shit.”

Hoseok pulls away from him and Jungkook shifts to his side, then rolls onto his stomach. With his chest on the bed, his ass in the air and his knees bent, he relaxes and says, “Can use me, Daddy.”

Namjoon growls. “Fuck, bun, your ass is so red, your rim is puffy and there’s come all over you. Fuck.”

He grips Jungkook’s ass, fingers tight on the sore skin, and Jungkook moans, gasps and chokes when Namjoon licks at his messy rim. It’s so sensitive and almost hurts, but his tongue is wet and warm and Jungkook whines, curling his hips, trying to fuck back on Namjoon’s tongue.

“Hold still,” Namjoon grumbles and Hoseok grips his hair to tug and pull when he gets too greedy. His tongue presses into Jungkook and Jungkook jolts from the pain and then moans from the way his dick twitches.

“Better than cake,” Namjoon moans. His tongue leaves and Jungkook whines in protest, but then his fingers are there, slick and wet with lube, pushing into him.

“Gonna fuck you, bunny. Want me to fuck your slutty hole?”

“Please, please! Whore. Your whore. Fuck me!”

Namjoon shifts up, grips his asscheeks even harder and then slides his dick along Jungkook’s wet, messy cleft. Jungkook whines when Namjoon thrusts into him, breath punched out of him with every movement. Yeah, it does hurt. But not enough to stop him. His dick even twitches in interest, spilling more come onto the bedsheets.

It doesn't take that long for Namjoon to come, and Jungkook smiles through it, so happy to be used and lay there for his Daddy, like a good boy. He feels almost like he could even fall asleep, just let Namjoon use him no matter what.

He falls over Jungkook’s back and bites down on his neck again, growling as he comes inside Jungkook’s body.

Jungkook sighs and squirms, whimpering a little at the weight, but he doesn’t want to move. He always wants Daddy over him. They lay there with their breathing heavy as they come down from the pleasure. Jungkook’s body starts to ache and Namjoon moans when he slips his dick from Jungkook’s hole. Fuck it’s so sore.

But it feels oh so nice. Used and gaping.

Namjoon does not move away from him, keeping him pinned down, an arm around his stomach. He places lazy kisses all over Jungkook’s shoulders and neck. Hoseok tugs on his hair, turns his head enough for them to kiss.

Jungkook can’t stop smiling.

“Fuck, I haven’t come so often in such a long time,” Hoseok says. “Fuck, you’re so hot, bunny.

Jungkook hums. “Sir, too. Hot. Sexy. Wanna sit on your dick again.”

“I definitely can’t,” Hoseok says. “Fuck.”

“For once,” Namjoon says, “I don’t think I can either. You’ve gotten us both so fucked out, bunny.”

Jungkook rubs his face on the bed, contentment, smugness, seeping through him. “Good boy?”

“The best,” Namjoon says.

“The bestest,” Hoseok says and nuzzles in against the back of his neck. “We all need another shower.”

“Yeah.”

Jungkook stays happy and smiling and compliant through the shower, following their orders and getting himself cleaned and dressed. Once again his body is covered in hickeys and teeth marks and he loves it, presses on a deep purple bruise by his hipbone and smiles at the sting of pain.

There’s another hour or so until they have to check out, so Jungkook settles on the couch and demands to be cuddled, his head on Namjoon’s chest and Hoseok laying on top of him.

“Bunny,” Hoseok says. “How are you feeling? Still swimming?”

“N-not really. Kind of. Not ... Just ... need you close.”

“We want to be close. This was pretty intense for you, so we want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah, I’m good. Just ... fuck, everything was really extreme. Like, not what you did, that was pretty normal, but it felt extreme.”

Jungkook doesn’t want to talk about why, about how it was his emotions and the love confession and the release of stress from school.

“You were okay with everything though,” Hoseok says. “All the degrading talk, the anal beads, the barebacking?”

Oh. In the heat of the moment, Jungkook hadn’t even realized that they didn’t use condoms.

“We kind of forgot to ask you about not using condoms,” Hoseok says.

“Kind of?” Namjoon says. “We forgot a lot of things when confronted with him in that bodysuit.”

“The two of us talked about it though before you came out of the bathroom, about how we’d been tested recently and have actually only both fucked you.”

Jungkook hums and tries to snuggle closer. “It’s fine. I liked it. And I don’t need to know everything that is going to happen all the time. LIke with the anal beads. I probably wouldn’t have agreed, mostly out of a weird fear of the unknown, but fuck, those were amazing, and I liked being fucked full of come, liked being bred full of--”

Hoseok covers his mouth with his hand and says, “Keep talking about breeding and we are not going to leave this hotel room.”

Jungkook laughs and licks his palm.

Hoseok sticks out his tongue and rubs his wet hand against Jungkook’s cheek.

“We just want to make sure you’re okay, so sorry,” Namjoon whispers.

“No, it’s fine. Actually, I was expecting way more spankings than you gave me,” Jungkook says.

“I got impatient,” Namjoon admits.

“Maybe ... maybe one day you can just spank me. Just ... not let me come or anything, but just ... put me over your knee and ...” Jungkook breaks off with a whine and a blush.

“God, that’s hot,” Hoseok says.

“I definitely do not have the discipline for that,” Namjoon says. “Even now thinking of your bright red ass has me wanting to stick my dick into it again.”

Jungkook smirks, satisfied and glowing. “Good,” he mutters. “Now shut up and hold me until we have to leave.

°----------°

Jungkook doesn’t want to go back to the dorms, but he doubts Namjoon can afford another night in the nice hotel, so they pack up and say goodbye. They have to go separate ways, and Jungkook pouts at them but loves the kiss Namjoon gives him before he climbs into the cab.

It’s so fucking surreal to be in the dorm. It feels like he’s been gone forever.

Until Jimin pounces and says, “Details. Every fucking fucking detail.”

Jungkook laughs and says, “Can I put my bag down first? Take off my shoes?”

“No. Come on.”


End file.
